The First Avatar: Legend of the Star
by Silver Omega 01
Summary: Sequel to The First Avatar: Twenty years after the Black Invasion, the Avatar has been reborn into the world. Young Kyora is thrown headfirst into a world of wars and spirits and everyone praises the birth of the Avatar. Only problem is, she doesn't want to be the Avatar. Many seek to take advantage of her but at least Team Avatar will help her. Cover by XMidnight Rose.
1. Book 1: Chapter 1: The New Avatar

**Well! Here we are after so long :D Hard to believe it's been a month already.**

**First thing i've got to do is give a mild warning: LOS is not going to be like my last story. It continues the TFA story but it is a lot different, mostly because it focuses more on Kyora than any other character, there will also be a large number of time skips and a very different tone than in the last story. Also be warned that if you like mostly action, there is SOME but not much, since i'm focusing more on plot that action. ****Book 1 will contain multiple mentions of Child Abuse but they will stop after that. Also, there will be both Trivia and an extra after every chapter since trivia was so popular last time :) ****Well here we go! Please Read and review!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 1: The Girl who would be Avatar

Fire, Air, Water, Earth. Twenty years ago, my mother Avatar Silver and her her allies went on many adventures together, ending rebellions, invasions and saving lives. The last Avatar, Avatar Korra rebuilt the cycle when she became an immortal and set the stage for a new legend. Now, the world must search for the new Avatar and prepare them for their destiny. Three Kami's still remain hidden and with the new Avatar's help, we will find them.

OXOXOXO

9th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Omashu, the city of the Great King Bumi and the home of the Hoshin Family estate. The estate took up most of the noble district and had been built by the Hoshins over the last ten years. The Hoshins had been a normal middle class couple and then suddenly, they were the wealthiest family in the Earth Kingdom. All because the new Avatar had been born as their daughter.

The Legend if Korra had spread far and wide, how she had conquered death itself and was now an immortal. This meant that a new cycle of Avatars had begun, and people clambered for her approval, hoping that getting the favour of the Avatar early would make them better in the future and with subsequent Avatars.

The new Avatar was a young girl named Kyora. She was a very shy and quiet little girl, ten years old and commonly dressed in a yellow sleeveless tunic and a green skirt. She had bright green eyes and light chestnut hair that she commonly wore in two braids that she hung over her shoulders. All those who had met her had been charmed by her sweetness and politeness; she was very well-behaved and never stepped out of line. This did not help with her Avatar Training.

Her parents, Toroi and Azaia, an Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation couple, were both non-benders so they used the new position as the Avatar's family to get the best trainers in the world, short of Team Avatar themselves who were oddly enough, turned away by the family. They wanted Kyora to be a great and legendary Avatar like Korra and Aang in order to accrue more power for themselves, but while Aang had master all the elements by the time he was Fourteen and Korra had become an immortal, Kyora could barely bend. The poor girl had shown very little skill in bending, being able to move small pebbles with great effort and pull at water a bit but having no other skill and that hadn't changed in over five years.

Over twenty trainers had quit their jobs when she showed no progress, meaning it was quite possible that Kyora would never learn to bend properly and this often caused some trouble with her parents.

One day, sick of their daughter's lack of progress, they called for a press conference at their estate to refute the claims that Kyora wasn't the Avatar.

"Now Kyora, I expect you to put on your best bending. I know you've been slacking but that won't be tolerated today. I want you to perform as expected." Toroi told his daughter. As the two of them walked side by side to the estates courtyard. Kyora was never alone; she was never allowed to be. She had to be sleeping, studying or training at all times and guards and servants made sure it happened.

The little girl didn't speak but nodded at her father, her heart beating at thrice it's normal speed. She was terrified! She didn't want to be put in front of others, she hated attention and this would be like all the times before that. She was certain she'd fail.

The two of them walked out into the busy courtyard, Kyora's mother and a large crowd of reporters and photographers awaited them, all looking eagerly at the tiny Avatar. Despite being almost ten years old, Kyora was small for her age and looked much younger.

"Alright Kyora, show them all that you're the Avatar." her mother said with a stern look.

Kyora nodded shakily and took a couple of steps forward. Concentrating hard, Kyora was able to lift a small stone off of the ground and then make a small puff of smoke from her fingers, the only firebending she was capable off. The reporters looked unimpressed while her parents looked angry. Sighing, her father turned to the press.

"She's a little tired from a long hard day of training. We told her to rest up but it seems she was too eager to improve." He said with a fake smile, patting Kyora on the back just a little too hard so her back stung. "Now, I'm sure many of you have questions. Please feel free to ask."

Kyora hated these Q&A things, she didn't like talking to people she didn't know, especially when they asked weird questions.

"Omashu Gazette, how do you feel your training is going?" one man asked.

"Um, I think it's going okay. I'm trying my best." She answered quietly. The reporters had gravitated closer to her so she her timid voice could be heard better.

"Avatar Kyora, the Ba Sing Se Post. Have you had any contact with Team Avatar or the Valkyrie order?"

"N-No. I've never met anyone from the those groups." She stuttered. Her parents didn't like either group. Team Avatar was determined to be involved with her to some degree and those Valkyrie order bunch were no better. They had risen up to be the new Avatar protection group after the demise of the White Lotus. To be honest, Kyora was dying to meet Korra and Silver, hoping they'd have something to help her learn bending.

"One last question, do you have any comments regarding Master Treya? She commented to us over her retirement that you were impossible to teach. Care to elaborate?"

Kyora swallowed hard. Treya was her last earthbending master but like the others she had quit when Kyora didn't make progress. With no real answer and still hurt by Treya's parting words, Kyora fell silent while her mother answered the questions.

"We actually dismissed her." she lied. "She was using outdated methods and blamed Kyora when they naturally didn't work. When she failed to conform to modern practices, we fired her." Kyora knew it was a pack of lies but kept quiet so as not to upset her parents. The reporters took a few photographs of Kyora before finally scurrying off, leaving Azaia to roughly pull her daughter back into the building.

"You completely humiliated us!" she shouted angrily, turning back to the young girl with venomous eyes.

"I did my best! Promise! I just can't bend well…" the girl said, tears beginning to form. Azaia rolled her eyes and threw the girl into her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

"You can come out when you've learnt to try harder!" she said through the door. Kyora sobbed silently as she heard her mother walk away, feeling horrible. She really tried her best but bending and being the avatar just didn't go well with her. She didn't want to fight and train all the time… Kyora's room was painted green and had a mint green carpet that matched her curtains and bed sheets. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a few crudely drawn doodles that she had made in her youth. Kyora always wondered why her parents had all these bookshelves for when the girl couldn't read. It was horribly embarrassing for her but her parents had always focused on her bending so much that they rarely had her learn anything else.

With little else to do, Kyora went over to the desk she had and began to draw. Art was a favourite thing of Kyora's to do, she loved drawing and painting and was very good with origami. As she set to work making an origami lion to go with the collection she had already created, she looked at the photograph she kept on her desk. It was of her and her parents when she was four, a year before they had discovered she was the Avatar.

Her father had been a very kind and loving man, working as a fisherman at a nearby lake. He had been very muscular but the last few years of living it large had expanded his waistband by a lot. Her mother had also been very kind and a beautiful woman, but now she rarely smiled at her daughter and was obsessed with make-up and jewellery. Kyora often prayed that she had never been born as the Avatar, and then they could go back to those times of happiness. Day dreaming with a sad smile, Kyora suddenly heard footsteps and muffled voices outside her door and stopped to listen.

"I'm telling you, I have a buyer on the Black Market already prepared!" one voice, a nasally and high pitched voice, most likely a man's.

"What!? Are you nuts!? The Black Market isn't safe anymore. They say that the Avatar and her cronies have their eyes on it." the other voice, this one deep and southern sounding. A man from the swamps?

"That's the thing; it's the market in Cinnabar City. Mr Rulo made me the offer himself!"

"How did that happen?"

"Remember I was on leave last week? I met Rulo at a resort on Ember Island and let slip that I was one of the new Avatar's guards. He almost jumped at the chance. Fifty Million Yuans just for bagging the Avatar? Not like the brat can bend to save her life."

"Hey, leave the kid alone. She's a sweet girl. I'll do it if this Rulo guy can guarantee the kid isn't gonna be mistreated."

Kyora knew who they were now. The nasally man was a firebender named Kilik while the other was an earthbender from the Southern Swamplands named Gorm. They were both mercenaries that had been hired to join her protection squad.

"I can promise you myself. Rulo told me he only wanted her so he can sell her on to the head honcho herself. Little miss first." Kilik said.

"The First!? Rulo's wants to sell the kid to the First Avatar?"

"Yup. Now come on, I need your help to get her, don't want to burn her after all." Kilik said with a laugh. Kyora panicked and hid in beneath the desk, holding her breath. Her bedroom door opened gently and the two men walked in. Both of them wore simple armour, similar to the Earth Kingdom army's. Kilik was the shorter man and was very slender, with small weasel-like eyes and greasy black hair tied in a top knot. Gorm was very tall and had very dark skin which made his kind green eyes stand out.

"What the heck? She ain't here!" Kilik yelled angrily, "Did she escape?"

"Relax, she's done this before. Happens a lot when her assho-er-Jerk parents lock her in here." Gorm said, kneeling on the floor. He pulled her tiny chair aside and looked under the desk, finding the terrified Avatar curled up in a ball. "Found you kiddo."

"P-Please don't hurt me." Kyora begged with scared eyes.

"I won't, I promise. Please forgive me for this." Gorm said with a regretful sigh. He lightly jabbed her in the chest with his index finger and middle finger, hitting a chi point and putting her to sleep. Kyora squeaked and flinched before her eyes rolled back and she fell limply to the side. Gorm sighed again and scooped the girl up, taking her in his arms and carefully carrying her away.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Bending Techniques Pt. 1: Earth**

**OXOXOXO**

**Bullet Sand: **This technique shatters larger stones into sand and fires it at incredible speeds towards the opponent. The speed and force of the individual grains of sand can create small craters and in large numbers, this technique can cause significant damage.

**Earth Puppet: **A complex puppetry technique that involves creating a humanoid or animal like doll out of earth that the earthbender can manipulate. The more intelligent the bender, the more of these puppets they can control at once.

**Earth Golem: **The most advanced form of the **Earth Puppet**. Instead of the bender being required to maintain constant control over the golem, it is infused with some of the bender's chi, allowing it to move on its own and react to its master's will.

**Sand Stream: **An advanced technique only available to those who have trained in energybending as well as earthbending. This technique allows the user to coat their bodies in earth chi that causes earth to turn to sand and solidify, allowing the user to seemingly phase through earth.

**Sand Puppet: **A more difficult variation of the **Earth Puppet**. Because of sand's looseness, it is harder to control but infinitely more versatile, allowing for a puppet that can be almost impossible to defeat directly. However like all puppetry techniques, it leaves the user vulnerable and sand is incapable of being made into a golem.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 1**

**OXOXOXO**

Despite the name of the book, the other books are not named after the elements. Book 1 Earth will be followed by Book 2: Sun, Book 3: Heaven, Book 4: Moon and Book 5: Stars

Kyora underwent a dozen different character changes before I decided on her final character. One idea originally saw her as the daughter of the Valkyrie Leader (whom we will meet later) while another idea had her as a savage tribal that lived in the forest with wolves. Ultimately neither fitted my theme.

Kyora doesn't have an animal guide, but she may get one later on.

A LOT of new OC's are going to be in this story and they will be the main focus, though none will be as developed as Kyora.

This story will take place over a period of several years. The date will always be displayed. Also, the person speaking in the Opening Prologue is Silver's daughter. She will be met soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Baizon the Azure Dragon

******Now things begin to get more interesting. Book 1 Earth is almost entirely about introducing the old and a few new characters and showing the things that have changed in the world.**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 2: Baizon the Azure Dragon

OXOXOXO

10th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora awoke to the smell of the sea and the sounds of seagulls cawing in the distance. Carefully opening her eyes, she looked around and tried to move her body. Her hands and ankles had been bound by some smooth cables; her captors had obviously tied them gently so she wouldn't be hurt by the bonds. From what she could tell, Kyora was in some kind of crate and the way the ground seemed to sway, she assumed she was in the cargo area of a boat. Fear gripped the young girl as she tried desperately to pull herself free from the bonds, only succeeding in hurting her wrists from pulling too hard. With all hope of escape gone, she broke down in tears.

Her sobbing was interrupted by a bell ringing somewhere above her.

"Cinnabar City! We are arriving in Cinnabar City! All passengers collect your luggage and prepare to leave the ship. If you have cargo then wait in the loading bay area of the docks." A male voice sounded over the ship's intercom. Kyora briefly remembered that the person who was going to buy her was in Cinnabar City. She was hundreds of miles from home and going to be sold as a slave! She was sure of it. There was no way that the First Avatar would really hire someone to kidnap her, it was probably a lie that Kilik had come up with to convince Gorm to help him.

The ship came to a stop at the docks and the sound of a mechanical crane began to echo around her. The crate Kyora was in was way too small to warrant it but for some reason, it picked her up regardless and gently lowered her onto a forklift. After a few minutes, she heard Kilik's voice; "Thanks for the help! Gorm and I'll bring back the forklift once we deliver the package." He said to one of the dockworkers. The little Avatar kept quiet as the two men drove her away before stopping ten minutes later when they reached a warehouse. Kyora had been watching everything through a small hole in the crate but now that her two kidnappers were going to open the crate, she pretended to be asleep.

"How's the brat?" Kilik asked as Gorm opened the crate.

"Stop calling her that! She's still asleep." Gorm said, gently lifting her out and untying her. "Poor kid must have woken up and tried to pull herself free, she's hurt her wrists."

Kilik scowled at his partner, "You care way too much considering we just kidnapped the kid."

"Hey, anyone is better than her parents. Those two disgust me." Gorm retorted. Kyora felt a pit in her stomach as Gorm said that. Gorm was one of her only friends back home and had even taught her some earthbending. She had still failed miserably but he was patient with her and had been the one who had improved her the most. Silently apologising to Gorm, she slammed her head against his and rolled out of his arms. The blow had barely stunned Gorm but it had left Kyora very dizzy, leaving her to run off on shaky legs with Kilik in pursuit. Gorm soon joined the chase and ran after them both. The adrenaline and fear she felt helped get rid of her dizziness, letting the terrified girl run straight. She had nowhere to go, no way to return home and to be honest, she didn't want to. It felt hopeless for her and the feeling only grew when the young girl found herself at a dead end with Gorm and Kilik right behind her.

"I'm sorry Kyora, I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice. I really need the money." Gorm said with regretful eyes. Kyora knew why; his father was in hospital and Gorm was working to pay the bills on his own. Realising what Gorm was going through, the girl decided to surrender…she knew the guilt he must have felt but to do such a thing and then fail to help his father would be too much for him. Kyora was a kind hearted girl, almost too kind.

She got on her knees and offered her hands to be retied and Kilik stepped forward to tie them. All of a sudden, a blue fireball rained down from the sky, forcing the kidnappers back. In the gap created by the flame, a young man came down from atop a building and used firebending to cushion his fall. He had shoulder length hair that was quite spiky and messy, pitch black in colour and amber eyes hidden beneath the fringe. His outfit was black, sleeveless shirt that was open, revealing his muscular figure and a pair of black pants and boots. On the back of his shirt was an blue dragon with the words "Azure Dragon" written beside it.

"Picking on little girls in the back streets? That's low boys." He said in a suave voice, lighting his hand with blue flames.

"Who are you!?" Kilik demanded, lighting his own hands with normal flames.

The man laughed. "I'm Nineteen, a Gemini and a firebender. My name is Baizon."

Kilik suddenly started shivering in fear while Gorm looked on with confusion. "What's got you so scared? Who is this guy?" the earthbender asked.

"He's one of the legendary five dragons! A group of five firebenders which can use the legendary dragon style of bending. This one is Baizon the Azure Dragon!" Kilik said, his voice shaking.

Kyora gasped, she had heard of these dragons. The Azure, Crimson, Black, Gold and Wild Dragons were famous heroes and more than one were members of Team Avatar!

"B-Baizon the Azure Dragon…" she muttered in amazement. Baizon looked over his shoulder and smiled at her before giving her the "Nice Guy thumbs up".

"Don't worry miss Avatar; I'll kick these guys' butts in no time." Baizon said confidently before turning to the two mercenaries…at least he would have if they were still there. Both of them had turned tail and run, leaving Baizon with a look of disappointment.

"I don't get to fight…no fair." He pouted, sitting on the floor so he was on the same level as Kyora. "So, you're Miss Kyora. The new Avatar…Aunt Korra told me we'd be meeting you soon but I didn't expect to find you here under these circumstances. What happened?" he asked. Kyora went red in the face as she tried to stutter out her response before Baizon stopped her.

"You're way too nervous. You were reported missing from your home in Omashu yesterday evening. It's about lunchtime now so I'm guessing you're hungry? Come with me, I know a nice little café where we can get some grub." He said kindly, standing up and offering his hand to the young girl. Kyora gave him a small smile as he helped her up but she suddenly went brick red when he didn't let go of her hand.

"Cinnabar is dangerous, especially in this area. Hold my hand until we hit the café." Baizon told her. The little Avatar couldn't speak, so she just nodded and went with him. Baizon seemed to be a cheerful man, he smiled during the entire walk and happily waved and nodded at a few people they met along the way, he almost reminded Kyora of how her father had been. After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the café that Baizon had told her about and Kyora soon found herself with a piece of cake in front of her as she and Baizon sat outside.

"So, tell me about yourself. Once Aunt Korra and the others get their hands on you I won't get a chance to talk to you." he said, looking up from his coffee. Kyora blushed a little.

"Um, I like art and I'm not a good bender…that's pretty much everything." She said quietly. Baizon didn't look satisfied with the answer but decided not to press the issue.

"Is there anything you want to know?" he asked.

"Um y-yeah. You have an aunt Korra…is that the same…?"

"Yep. My Aunt is the last Avatar before you. we aren't blood related but she's married to my dad's brother." Baizon said with a smile, "My dad is one of the Five Dragons too, he's the Crimson Dragon; Mako the Crimson Dragon. My mother is Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries and leader of the United Republic Corporate Council. And lastly, my uncle is Bolin, known as the Smiling Mountain." Baizon explained.

Kyora was amazed. "So you must be a member of Team Avatar!"

"I am indeed; in fact I have my own Team! Team Baizon! My cousin and a couple of friends are members. We're all kids of the last generation of Team Avatar. I'm in Cinnabar right now because of Team Avatar business; apparently my parents had some business with Fire Lord Iroh. He's the Gold Dragon in our team." He told her.

"That's so amazing! I want to be a member but my parents would never let me." Kyora said, coming out of shell a little. She wasn't as shy with people she began to like.

"Well as Avatar, the choice is yours, not theirs. I better take you to the palace or my mom will think I'm playing hooky again." Baizon laughed as he finished his food. Kyora nodded and finished her cake before hopping to her feet and offering her hand to Baizon. He happily took it and walked her to the Noble District and into the Palace. Cinnabar had changed even more since the days of Korra's youth; the whole city was widely known as the Volcano City because of an eruption that had happened 15 years ago. Team Avatar had been able to stem the tide of lava and magma but ultimately, couldn't stop it completely. The volcano is almost constantly erupting, meaning that rivers and canals of lava run through the city. Most of the city's foundations were rebuilt with heat proof crystals that had been created by Future Industries and their Crystal research project. The entire city was a reflection of the world's technology, the ancient and versatile crystal technology of the Crystalmancers and the modern and robust tech of the Five Nations. The Palace itself was rebuilt in the volcano's crater, sitting atop the lava lake, requiring a large energy shield to keep out the heat. the shield came from another crystal that sat atop a tower on the large palace.

"Pretty impressive huh. My mother worked with Avatar Silver and her brother to create this new Crystal tech. These crystals can do almost anything if you know how to tune them properly." Baizon said with pride as he pointed to the various crystals that dotted the palace. They were used as street lamps, car batteries, electrical generators and all manner of things. Kyora even had one back home that could float!

Kyora happily walked with Baizon to the front doors of the palace, which were always open, and he led her inside. The palace was very similar to the old one with a few changes, mostly related to crystal tech. Fire nation banners and statues of past fire lords lined the walls of the long hallway that led to the throne room. Baizon kicked the door open with a big grin and waved to the people within.

"Hey everyone, I found someone you're gonna like!" he said, picking up Kyora and showing her to the rooms occupants. Kyora found herself face to face with Mako, Asami and Iroh of Team Avatar.

Her life was about to change forever.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Bending Techniques Pt. 2: Fire**

**OXOXOXO**

**Fire Flash: **This technique is a non-combative one and is often used by children as a prank, though it is a useful battle trick. The technique produces a very large and very bright blast of flames, not hot enough to cause any real pain or damage but it does cause temporary blindness for anyone who looks right at it.

**Fire Grenade: **A large amount of flame compressed into a small handheld ball. When the user stops concentrating on the flame, the fire rapidly expands in an explosion. It is a dangerous technique and many people have lost limbs after losing concentration on the flame.

**Dragon Breath: **A simple technique that involves breathing intense flames by creating it within the lungs and then expelling it. the most difficult part of the technique is to perform it without burning yourself, something that experts bypass as they can create flames that don't burn the maker.

**Fire Cracker: **A combination of the **Fire Grenade **and **Fire Flash**. It is a common prank technique, it creates several tiny balls of fire that rapidly expand with a bright flash of light. They can be very dangerous when made in large numbers.

**Scorch Ember: **An intense flame that doesn't burn in the same way as normal flames. This technique is so advanced that few people can use it: it cannot burn solids but it can evaporate all moisture it touches, allowing it to effectively kill all life in a single touch.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 2**

**OXOXOXO**

The idea for the Five Dragons was based partially on the Dragon Slayers from Anime Fairy Tail.

Crystal Tech is an original form of technology that I created to allow the Avatar World to become more modern without losing too much of its traditional feel.

Baizon is the first Team Avatar Child I created. Originally he was going to be a ten year old and a romance option for Kyora.

Kyora's final pairing will be part of a vote that will end at the end of Book 3. Her options, both male and female, will be revealed later.

A lot about Kyora's life and personality were based on a friend of mine. She is the one who came up with Kyora's name.

**And there we go, we've met the first member of the New generation and the Son of Mako and Asami. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Avatar Legacy

******I think i should mention things i forgot: This story will have a much slower pace than the last one, rather than four stories and four books that are connected, each new book is based around the new element Kyora is learning. It's more like ATLA than LOK.**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 3: Avatar Legacy

The arrival of the Black Spirits and their assault on the world had been known as the Black Invasion. Most of the details surrounding the invasion were kept secret but a few were let out. For the first time in history, the whole world knew about Silver and Will, learning the true history of the Four (now Five) Nations and the Crystalmancers. The idea of Immortality and having three immortal Avatars quickly had the world buzzing with activity. Crime went down as Team Avatar, now more powerful than ever, spread across the world. Kyora had kept hidden an old newspaper clipping of Team Avatar so she knew what they looked like and was amazed at the sight of Asami, Mako and Iroh.

Mako had changed little, growing a goatee and replacing his old outfit with a similar black version with long sleeves. It was much more expensive looking and had a crimson dragon pattern wound around his left sleeve. Asami looked more mature and wore a dark red and dirty pink businesswoman's outfit but hadn't changed much more than that. Iroh now wore an altered version of his General's uniform with special shoulder pads to show off his royal status. He had also grown a short beard and grown his hair out just enough to put it in the traditional topknot, complete with golden Fire Nation emblem.

The likeness between Mako and Baizon was unmistakable; they both shared the distinct eyebrows. "B-Baizon? Please tell me you didn't kidnap her yourself." Asami said with a worried tone.

"I didn't but I did rescue her from the people who did. She said she wanted to meet Team Avatar." Baizon replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Leave it to my son to find the Avatar whilst playing hooky." Mako said with a laugh. He walked over to Baizon and Kyora and knelt down, offering his hand to the young girl. "It's an honour to meet you Avatar Kyora." He said respectfully.

Kyora took his hand and shook it gently, feeling even shyer in the presence of one of her heroes. "I-It's nice to meet you too sir." She said quietly, barely louder than a whisper. The three Team Avatar members all felt their heartstrings being pulled by the adorable girl and Mako smiled even wider.

"It's okay; I know you're a little scared. You can call me Mako. Asami and I will be keeping an eye on you until we can get you home, okay?" he said warmly. Kyora gave a sweet smile and nodded.

After a brief introduction with Asami and Iroh, the small group moved to a sitting room area so that people wouldn't stare at Kyora, after all it was no secret to the people in the palace that their newest guest was the Avatar. Since had Kyora had shown an interest in Team Avatar and their past, Mako and Asami personally told the newest Avatar all about their exploits from the Equalist Revolution to the Black Invasion and the twenty years that followed.

Team Avatar had expanded beyond a simple group of powerful benders since the Black Invasion, each was a well-known hero in their own right. The Five Dragons (four before Baizon became one) were responsible for defeating the spirit of a dragon that wanted revenge. Bolin had earned the title of Smiling Mountain for his jovial nature and his victory against a Badger mole that had gone mad. Tahno took up the moniker of the Wolf Bat after his Pro-bending team was disbanded and was currently a bounty hunter for the World Council. Asami had taken over Future Industries so that her father could retire in peace and she also bought out the remains of Cabbage Corp, who were left financially and politically ruined by their actions in the final days of the Black Invasion. She had since created a Corporate Empire and was the leader of the Corporate Council within the United Republic.

Lin Beifong eventually turned her militia into the World Police, the personal police force of the World Council and each member was elite in their field, bender or non-bender. They had even formed alliances with the three Samurai orders that now acted as their most elite warriors. Bumi rose through the ranks and became an Admiral in the United Forces and was still known for his wild tactics and recklessness, still he never failed his missions. Tenzin remained as the Air Nomad Councilman to the Republic City Council and headed the United Republic Chapter of the Air Acolytes. Kya replaced the deceased Vilk as the Southern Water Tribe's Councilwoman and thanks to her; one of the last groups of Sirens that had gone into hiding was able to procreate in safety, after she helped made it illegal to hunt them, meaning that many sirens now lived with the three water tribes and helped expand them. Iroh had replaced his mother as the Fire Lord and not long later, became the Gold Dragon of the Five Dragons. He also overturned the law that meant him dying without an heir would allow the Corporate Council to take control.

Leo had become one of the Five Dragons as well and was known as the Wild Dragon because of his lion like instincts and ferocity, he also became the Fire Ferrets firebender after Mako retired from pro-bending though he has since handed the position over to his son. Aries, who became the wife of Leo, gained the title of Life Shepard after she saved many people's lives with her Lifebending during a catastrophic plague that almost decimated Republic City. She has since become a housewife, living on Ember Island with her son though she still answers the call to adventure from time to time. Will, the Black Dragon, later married Libra from Project Orion and the two raised their adopted daughter Ophi together. After his actions as Necros, Will decided to keep a quiet life and be with his family, only getting involved in the most important matters. Noatak remained as the Northern Water Tribe Councilman for Republic City, though he spent most of his time with Silver and their family, the two of them having a daughter.

Korra, the last of the members of Team Avatar, travelled the world helping people and rebuilding the Air Nomads. She found several more herds of Sky Bison and Winged Lemur as well as discovered an entire community of airbenders that had gone underground. The Air Nomads, thanks to breeding and Korra finding several groups of them, were now almost half the size they were before the Hundred Year War and within a few generations, they would likely dwarf their old civilization. Pisces married Ikki and the two moved to the Eastern Air Temple, with Ikki being the head of the council of monks for the east temple. Meelo moved to the Northern Temple and Rohan moved to the Southern Temple, both becoming the leaders, just like their sister. Rohan also later married Ophi. Jinora and Virgo both moved the Western Temple together with Jinora becoming the Temple Matriarch and after the pressure to reproduce was gone, the two of them became a couple. Cancer and Caprico succeeded in having their own family and even became Pro-bending World Champions a couple of times. Gemini successfully recovered from his insanity and moved to the Southern Air temple to assist Rohan in the running of the temple.

Kyora listened eagerly, not even noticing that they had been sat around for almost four hours listening to the stories. "You guys really are heroes! So, Avatar Silver had a daughter, Mr Mako had a son and Leo and Aries also had a son. Did any of you guys have kids?" she asked Iroh, having warmed up to him.

"My wife and I are considering it. Korra and Bolin have a daughter just a little older than you, Ikki had a son, Tahno and Zaia have a son, Caprico's child is a girl and I think that's it." Iroh answered, hoping he hadn't forgotten anyone. Asami smiled widely as the young girl continued chatting with Iroh and Baizon. She turned to Mako who was holding a small white crystal, a Telepathy Crystal that allowed Mako to talk to anyone else with a matching crystal. He had an exasperated look on his face which made Asami worried.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"I just spoke to Korra, she and Silver are coming here along with Haiumi. Silver also said Rulo was coming." Mako answered.

"Why is that bad?"

"Silver already knew about Kyora's kidnapping and I think she had something to do with it." Mako grumbled.

Not letting on about Silver or Korra, Mako and Asami stayed quiet until the group arrived, less than an hour later. A servant came to the door of the sitting area and announced the arrival of the two immortal Avatars, causing Kyora to freeze on the spot.

Following the servant into the room were three women, all looking around eighteen in appearance, Kyora recognised them as Silver and Korra, though she had never seen the third girl. Silver had cut her white hair so that it rested on her shoulders and had changed her outfit, now wearing plain white boots and a body length, sleeveless form fitting coat that was completely white. It was buttoned up from the neck to the middle of her stomach, while the rest was parted to show off her long pale legs and the mid-thigh length white skirt and the bottom of her white shirt. Korra had kept her bangs but had replaced the wolf knot with a hawk tail, the hair fastened up like a bird's tail with a clip barrette. Her outfit was very similar to Silver's having a similar coat that was light blue and only buttoned from the top of her bust down to her waist, a pair of darker blue baggy pants with the same fur pelt around her waist and similar fur boots to her old ones. The third girl was shorter than the other two, about an inch shorter than Silver and had a similar pale skin tone. She had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and sky blue eyes. She wore an oddly simple water tribe outfit, at least it was simple compared to Silver and Korra's outfits, it strongly resembled Katara's outfit from her time during the war. As soon as they laid eyes on Kyora, all three of them smiled brightly and walked over to her.

"Hello Avatar Kyora, my name is Silver. I'm an Avatar as well." Silver said, kneeling down and petting Kyora gently. The young girl tried to stutter out a greeting but was once again taken over by shyness. Iroh chuckled and turned to the newcomers.

"Kyora here is a little bit skittish, she'll warm up to you soon enough." He said.

The three girls laughed lightly and Korra knelt down, "My name is Korra, I'm the Avatar before you." the young woman greeted, offering her hand which Kyora shook gently.

"This young lady…" Silver stood up and went to the third girl, "…is my beautiful daughter, Haiumi. She's one of the members of Team Baizon." Silver introduced. Haiumi smiled and bowed her head but didn't say a word, something Kyora was grateful for, this was a lot to take in.

"Hehe, Haiumi doesn't talk much, she likes to choose her words carefully." Baizon laughed, going over to his teammate and giving her a brief hug. "But when she does talk, be sure to listen, it never fails to be interesting." He added, earning him a scowl from the silent girl.

"Haiumi is the oldest of the new generation, being Nineteen. She's also a skilled waterbender and bloodbender, though don't let the last part scare you, she's a healer not a fighter." Silver said. Bloodbenders had a very bad reputation after Yakone and Tarrlok, though many waterbenders were practicing the art now so that they could be better healers.

Korra looked to Mako and Asami and greeted them both enthusiastically, though Mako seemed a little ticked off. "Explain what this is all about." He demanded.

Korra flinched at his tone, 'how had he figured it out!?'

"Uh, Silver, care to explain for me?" Korra said, Mako's glare making her nervous.

Silver nodded and turned to Kyora. "Please don't be upset with me for this, though I suppose you have every right to be. It was me that hired Gorm and Kilik to kidnap you."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Bending Techniques Pt. 3: Air**

**OXOXOXO**

**Razor Wind: **One of the few Airbending techniques that are lethal. This move involves concentrating the wind into several very high pressure blades and then firing them at the target. They are almost impossible to block as they slice through almost anything. The technique is more powerful the more concentrated the blades are.

**Wind Gecko: **A Non-combative technique. This ability allows the user to control the air and wind flow around their hands and feet. This effectively allows them to walk and climb on any surface with ease. The way a person moves on walls when using this technique is reminiscent of a gecko, hence the name.

**Razor Gale: **A more powerful version of the **Razor Wind**. This variation gathers the high pressure wind blades around the user and then expels them outwards, slicing everything within a certain area. Far less accurate, but far more lethal.

**Gale Force: **Used by monks to supplement physical combat. By controlling the air current around their bodies, an air monk can use **Gale Force** to move faster, build up more momentum before striking and even take less damage from enemy attacks. A strong user is actually almost invincible to enemy bending when using this.

**Sleeper: **A relatively simple technique. The user bends the air around a person away from them, creating an area with no air directly around them, like a reverse air bubble. With no air, they slowly suffocate until they fall unconscious, at which point the technique is released. There is a more powerful version that works faster, but that is a Breathbending move.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 3**

**OXOXOXO**

Haiumi may be silent in this chapter, but she will be speaking often to Kyora in the future. She will likely be one of her waterbending teachers.

Coming up with the new titles and achievements for Team Avatar was harder than I thought! This chapter had the most number of rewrites in Book 1.

Korra's new hairstyle, the Hawk Tail is based partially off of Riza Hawkeye from FMA, one of my fav characters.

Making Jinora and Virgo a lesbian couple was something that a close friend (who is a lesbian) asked me to do for her. Those who don't like or don't approve can ignore it.

Rohan and Ophi being a couple was a spur of the moment idea, but I actually quite like the pairing. I imagine Will was less enthusiastic than I was!

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows of Ba Sing Se

******Hello all! Back with chapter 4 already! today we meet some of the new enemies.**

**Special thanks to all reviewers! (Sadly because of time constraints, i no longer have time to name you all every day, but know that i love you all for it!)**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 4: Shadows of Ba Sing Se

Kyora looked dumbfounded at Silver's confession. "Y-You had me kidnapped?" she said fearfully, backing away from the First Avatar. "Why? Why would you do that!?" she said, raising her voice a little. Silver sat on the floor and crossed her legs.

"It wasn't for any bad reasons, honest. Ever since we discovered you, we've been trying to talk to you, but your parents turned us away each time we tried. They said they wanted Team Avatar to have nothing to do with you, so I orchestrated the kidnapping so I can talk to you." Silver explained, motioning to the servant.

The servant nodded and opened the door and called someone in. A moment later, both Gorm and Kilik entered the room. "It's you!" Baizon yelled, leaping to his feet.

"It's okay" Korra said, going over to the two men and patting them on the back, "We had Rulo hire Kilik and Gorm. We're sorry for doing it but we need to talk to you."

Kyora sat down and took a deep breath to calm herself, "Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

Silver took a deep breath, "We've been keeping an eye on you without your parent's knowing…we know about your bending block, you can barely bend at all and to become the Avatar, you need to master all the elements. Without wanting to brag, we of Team Avatar are the best and most skilled benders in the world, we can make you a master in no time!"

Kyora nodded shyly and quietly mumbled, "So you want to train me?"

Silver nodded. "Sadly, Korra and I are stuck dealing with a…problem, so it would be other members training you."

"If you want, I can have my husband teach you earthbending." Korra said with a grin.

"But what about my parents?" Kyora asked quietly.

"As Avatar, your choice trumps theirs. If you choose to train with us, we won't let them interfere." Silver told her. Kyora went silent for a few moments, imagining what her parents would do if they found out she had willingly defied them…but then again, she'd have Team Avatar to protect her! And when she mastered the elements, no one would be able to push her around anymore.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll train with you." the timid girl said, smiling sweetly at Silver. The smile warmed the hearts of all that witnessed it. with the decision made, Silver smiled and pulled out a large wad of notes and threw it to Kilik.

"Your payment gentleman." She said with a small smile. Kilik grinned like a Cheshire cat and quickly gave half to Gorm before skipping giddily out of the room. Gorm looked at the money in his hand with an odd expression and looked to Silver.

"I would prefer to earn this honestly. Let me stay on as Miss Kyora's bodyguard, all I ask is for someone to pay my father's medical bills." He said, handing the smaller pile of bills back to Silver. The Elder Avatar looked blankly at him before turning to Kyora, silently asking her opinion. The young girl smiled and nodded, happily accepting the man as her protector.

"Well, that's settled!" Korra cheered, "Bolin is in Ba Sing Se with our daughter so we'll be heading there tomorrow to start your training. We'll have the Earth King inform your parents of the decision once we're there."

Kyora smiled sweetly and spent the rest of the evening with the present members of Team Avatar. Baizon kept her entertained with card games and stories while Haiumi sat nearby with a warm smile, watching Baizon and Kyora. The adults sat a short distance away and discussed some kind of secret business that even Baizon and Haiumi were forbidden from listening too. The evening wound down and Kyora soon fell asleep at the table they had been playing cards on. Haiumi lifted the little girl up and carried her to a room, laying the child down and tucking her into bed.

"Goodnight." She whispered before walking out the door, leaving the young Avatar to sleep.

OXOXOXO

11th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

The Next day, Kyora awoke on her own, something that was rare for the girl. Her parents always woke her at dawn, so finding herself waking up naturally and not locked in a crate like she had been the previous day. It was also the first time in a long time she hadn't woken up filled with dread, in fact she was excited! Today, she was going to Ba Sing Se! As she sat up and stretched, Kyora suddenly realised she wasn't alone.

Her bed was a child sized one and across the room was a full adult's double bed. Mako was sitting on it, wearing nothing but a pair of pants as he pulled on socks. On the other side of the bed was a vanity that Asami was currently sat at, applying make-up. Seeing the movement, Mako turned and looked at the young girl with a smile.

"Nice to see you're awake. You were pretty tired after all of yesterday's excitement. Are you hungry?" Mako asked kindly. The years had done wonders for Mako's attitude, making him a lot more respectful and less arrogant. He was used to having young girls around, since he would often be required to look after Korra and Bolin's daughter when the two were called to action. Kyora nodded with a small smile when a loud grumble came from her stomach, making her blush.

"I take it that's a double yes? Ha ha, I'll take you down to breakfast." He laughed, pulling on his shoes and shirt. He led the little girl by the hand; it seemed that Kyora preferred to hold someone's hand when she wasn't sure where she was going. Mako found this odd, she was almost ten years old, looked about eight and acted like she was six…something was wrong with her, it was like she wasn't able to grow up or move forward. Shoving this to the back of his mind, Mako led her onward until they reached a private lounge where the others already sat waiting for breakfast.

"Morning guys." The Crimson Dragon greeted. Team Avatar gave a round of good mornings. Breakfast came and went and before Kyora knew it, she was being bundled into a car and driven to a train station. "Ever been on a train before?" Baizon asked her. He, Haiumi and Kyora shared a car, being driven by Mako.

"No, I had never been on any vehicles before the boat yesterday." She said quietly.

"Really? Maybe I can convince Mom to let me use the race track back home…that'll give you the shock of your life." The young man laughed. Mako rolled his eyes at his son and kept his eyes on the mini convoy they had. Some bad things had been going down around the world over the last few years…two warring factions were bringing the world to the brink of war and the only thing they knew about them was that they were after Avatars. Korra and Silver had been attacked several times but the enemy had always retreated and Will often killed his attackers. Tensa had even admitted that he had been attacked by some odd benders.

His worries were unfounded as they arrived at the station without incident. Korra had Chi Flickered ahead of them while Silver had trailed behind them and neither had sensed any of their odd enemies. Kyora was a prime target, an Avatar that couldn't defend herself, so it was down to them to protect her. The Team mates assembled on the platform and Iroh gave his goodbyes.

"I wish I could go with you all but as the Fire Lord, freely travelling the world isn't as easy as it had been." He said apologetically. Kyora smiled warmly and hugged the man.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said sweetly, making the Fire Lord's heart melt.

"By the spirits, she could have turned Ozai himself into a simpering fool." Silver joked to Korra. After Iroh patted the girl on the head and waved goodbye, the little group boarding the train to Ba Sing Se and leaving Cinnabar City. The train they were taking had only been invented about five years ago and was made to go through a long underwater tunnel that led from Cinnabar to Ba Sing Se. The Five Capital Cities of the world were Ba Sing Se of the Earth Kingdom, Cinnabar City of the Fire Nation, the Western Air Temple of the Air Nomads, Aurora City of the Northern Water Tribe and Republic City of the United Republic. Each capital was a transport hub between the nations and in some cases, it was the only way to travel to some places, for example, one couldn't go anywhere in the Water Tribes without going through the capitals.

Kyora was fascinated by the train and the tunnel. The tunnel was made from clear crystal known as Diamite, getting its name from its diamond like hardness. It was one of many new crystal tech innovations. Through the train's windows, Kyora could see all sorts of fish and even a couple of submarines, another common new travel option. They usually used the tunnel as a guide while underwater. As they reached the halfway point in their journey, the tunnel passed over a very deep trench, so deep that Kyora couldn't see the bottom.

"That's the Gallus Vello Trench." Silver told her. "In my time, there was a massive underwater city named Gallus Vello that was home to the Mizu family, Korra's ancestors. When the last days of the Crystalmancers came, I arrived in the city and attacked it but in doing so, I accidentally broke several strange crystal monoliths around the city. It turned out that they were seals used to keep a massive monster known as a kraken locked in the Boundary. When the beast was released, it tore open the earth and dragged the city down into that trench. The pressure is so terrible that no one, not even I can get there."

Kyora was enraptured in the story, "What did the people of Gallus Vello do?" she asked.

"Before I came, they were mostly alchemists and energybenders. It was very theocratic but the Mizu were peaceful and serene. They believed that if any part of their beliefs were proved wrong, then they'd simply have to change their belief. It is the founding principle of waterbending and the Water Tribes." Silver explained.

"After I left, the city still had two thirds of its population, though I was able to save at least a third." She added bluntly.

"Can you chi flicker there?" Korra asked, not having heard this story before.

"Probably but why bother? If the city wasn't crushed by the pressure then the kraken likely destroyed it."

Kyora frowned at hearing that, feeling pity for those that were locked down below the sea in that city. The thought of drowning, being crushed or just eaten was scary… As her thoughts returned to happier things, Kyora suddenly lurched forward as the train came to a sudden stop. Korra frowned and looked out the window, seeing more submarines, these ones marked with an emblem of a Black Feather.

"Silver! It's Akuan's goons!" Korra shouted. Silver and the others immediately leapt to their feet and prepared for a fight. Haiumi scooped up Kyora and cradled the girl close to her chest.

"I'll protect you." she said simply, smiling down as the girl. Kyora was enchanted by the voice, it sounding almost like music to her. a sudden bang from above them gave away that one of their opponents was currently on top of the train, somehow getting into the tunnel without breaking it open.

Black liquid began to ooze from the shadows made by the members of Team Avatar, the ooze moving to a single spot before a man in black robes rose out of it.

"Hand over the Avatar." he demanded in a deep, distorted voice. He was clearly using a voice changer of some sort.

Mako growled, "Stay away from her, Shadowbender!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Bending Techniques Pt. 4: Water**

**OXOXOXO**

**Aqua Cannon: **A simple move but surprisingly hard to perform. It involves gathering water and shaping it into a very tight, high pressure ball before shooting at high velocity towards the target. It can have enough force to create dents in even thick titanium.

**Water Puppetry: **Similar to the Earthbending technique **Sand Puppetry**. Because the water is so unstable it can be difficult to control it like a puppet but those who do gain a powerful tool. In some instances, master waterbenders can change the consistency of water to make it gel-like, which makes this technique easier.

**Sky River: **This technique creates a platform of water for the waterbender to stand on, allowing the user to fly around on it, the water vapour it leaves behind making it look like winding river in the sky.

**Water Prison: **Another complex move that can prove very dangerous if not controlled properly. The waterbender encases their opponent in water, preventing them from escaping. The danger comes from keeping them contained and also trying to make sure that air can reach them. Many prisoners have drowned because of inexperienced benders attempting the technique.

**Water Step: **The simplest technique, but one rarely mastered. It allows the user to bend the water under their feet so that it doesn't shift, giving a person the ability to walk on water.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 4**

**OXOXOXO**

This is the first chapter in which Akuan is mentioned. He won't appear in person until after book 1.

Shadowbenders aren't the most original idea in the world, but I get to have a lot of fun when it comes to thinking up the pros and cons of the style.

It took shamefully long to come up with the name for Diamite.

Had Ozai been required to fight Kyora instead of Aang, he might not have been able to win! Never underestimate the power of cute!

We meet Korra's daughter very soon.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Maruka the Smiling Golem

******Today we meet another new character and see a little of the new enemies at work! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 5: Maruka the Smiling Golem

Kyora froze at the name, "S-Shadowbender? Is that even possible?" she muttered to Haiumi. She hated to admit it but she was afraid of the dark.

"There are things in this world you cannot even imagine, little Avatar." the Shadowbender said, making some movements and causing a black tendril to emerge from Haiumi's shadow and wrap around Kyora. The girl screamed as she felt like she was being moved around and pulled but there was no physical feeling of touch, it was almost like her body was moving on its own. Korra pulled a crystal out of a pouch in her coat and smacked it against the floor, creating a huge flash of light. Instantly, the pulling feeling stopped and Haiumi lept backward, hiding behind her mother and Korra and cradling Kyora, keeping her close to her chest.

The Shadowbender was irritated for a moment, but then began to smile behind his mask. More shadow ooze was coming from the other side of the train car and two more shadowbenders emerged and a third one joined him on his side. The team was flanked on all sides, forcing Haiumi to hide between the two groups, Korra, Mako and Asami on one side and Silver and Baizon on the other. Immediately, Baizon began firing lightning bolts and azure flames at the two shadowbenders before him while they used their shadows to grab and deflect the attacks, occasionally redirecting them. Silver easily absorbed any attacks throne back at them and began to use her own firebending to create bright flashes that created openings for each team to attack.

Kyora felt her heart beating like crazy and a very loud crack from Baizon's lightning made her jump and nestle closer to Haiumi in fear. Haiumi was almost indifferent to the fight going on around her, her face remained serene as she looked down at the young Avatar, stroking her hair and calming her, the waterbender's heart beating at a steady pace, like the fight wasn't even happening. "It's okay, we won't let them take you." Haiumi said with a kind smile. That smile, that voice…it made Kyora feel so at ease…she almost felt like sleeping right there.

Korra was beginning to lose patience with the shadowbenders as they had yet to find a good way of combatting them besides the use of flash crystals, which weren't unlimited. Growling in frustrated, Korra decided to use her trump card.

"Fine, you guys like playing with shadows, here's someone else who likes shadows! HAO!" Korra shouted. Black mist began to pour from her sleeves and formed itself into the shape of a man. Hao the Black Spirit of Pride now stood before the shadowbenders, a look of anger on his face.

"These guys again? You're becoming a nuisance." He grumbled, drawing a katana from the sheath at his hip. It wasn't as good as his original sword, the Black Xun-Hao Katana, but Korra had used energybending to enhance and sharpen the blade so it was at least better than most swords. With a single slash, a large cut appeared on the first shadowbender's torso, causing him to scream which sounded demonic with the voice changer. Suddenly, the car door behind Korra's opponents opened, revealing Gorm's massive frame. The bodyguard had gone to the food car to get some snacks for the others and rushed back when the train stopped. From his pocket, he pulled another crystal that rapidly grew to the size and shape of a battle axe. This was another new Crystal Tech innovation known as "Gemstructing" crystals that could shape themselves into predetermined shapes. The axe was blunt and smashed into the second shadowbender's shoulder, breaking the bones but not leaving a cut. This shadowbender also screamed, and not wanting to risk another injury, the group retreated back into the shadows and fled, their submarines quickly moving away now that they had failed.

"I think my work is done. Summon me again if you see more shadowbenders." Hao said, as he turned to Korra. Korra nodded and Hao began to disappear, pausing slightly when he saw Kyora. A strange look spread across his face before he finally vanished.

"Who were those people?" Kyora asked, Haiumi gently lowering her to the floor.

"We don't know. They're always the same, men and women in black robes and armour, their faces are always covered and they were voice changers so they all sound the same. The only thing we know about them is that they use a Black Feather as their emblem and they use Shadowbending…we don't know how it's possible and we don't know why they want the Avatars." Silver explained, sitting back down.

The Train soon got moving again and Gorm went with Korra to explain the situation to the other passengers. Realising she couldn't keep it secret, Silver explained the current war to Kyora.

"We are in the middle of the New Dawn War. The World is being attacked on all fronts by both Shadowbenders and another new bender type known as Lightbenders. They attack officials and nobles all over the world, anyone who has connections to Team Avatar or one of the Kami. They do it so they can gather information on the Avatars; Will lives in the hidden Team Avatar fortress along with his family and no one dares to attack him since he fights to kill. Korra and I move around frequently and Tensa is too dangerous and erratic to pin down and capture.

You are the only target they can capture that wouldn't be too tricky for them. That's why we're watching over you and preventing them from getting too close." Silver explained.

Kyora nodded as the story went on, feeling a little guilty that they were going through so much trouble to help her… "What about these new bending powers? How do they work?"

Silver scowled and looked at the floor. "Shadowbending seems to be very much like waterbending and they use it as extensions of themselves. Lightbending is more vicious and less malleable. They can only use it to attack and create light structures, a style similar to earthbending. Despite Light and Shadow being incorporeal, when these guys bend them, they become physical. A barrier made from light is almost impossible to shatter with anything but another light attack. But the real embarrassing thing is…" Silver pouted.

"None of our allies can figure out how to bend it. I even spoke with Tensa and Kona! Neither had a clue."

Kyora blinked and turned to the other team members. Mako and Asami seemed a little down and Baizon was just ignoring the conversation. Haiumi patted the girls head with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. We'll beat them and keep you safe." She said with reassuringly. Silver looked at her daughter, curious as to why she spoke so often to Kyora. She had counted at least five times that she had spoken since meeting the young Avatar. Smiling to herself, Silver kept quiet for the rest of the journey and within two more hours, they were finally in Ba Sing Se's underground train station.

"We're heading straight to the Earth King's Palace. Bolin and my daughter will be meeting use there." Korra announced, leading the group up the stairs and onto the streets. The sight of two Avatars, two members of the Five Dragons and several prominent Team Avatar members had many people staring in awe, which made Kyora nervous. She wasn't very famous since she had yet to do anything impressive but the newspapers had reported her kidnapping. It also seemed that news of the attack had also spread quickly, causing several reporters to soon swarm the team outside the gates to the Noble District.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Baizon roared, igniting his hands. The number of people swarming them was making Kyora nervous and that was making the others angry. Many reporters ran away screaming while the more devoted ones got very close, one even grabbing Kyora's wrist and pulling her out of the group.

Before Team Avatar could react or the reporter could begin asking questions, a large stone hand picked the foolish woman up. Behind her stood a massive stone golem, at least six feet tall and too wide for any normal door. Sitting on the golem's shoulder was a giggling little girl, maybe ten or eleven years old and with tan skin, hip length dark brown hair that wasn't styled and light green eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to Kyora's, but instead she had a dark green skirt, tan fur boots and a sleeveless green shirt with an asymmetrical style, very common in the Earth Kingdom.

"You know, it's really rude to grab people in the streets, especially little girls. Might want to remember that next time, or a guard might get the wrong idea and skewer you." the girl lectured in faux tone of sternness. Without warning, the golem dropped the reporter and she ran off, leaving the little girl watching after her with a bemused smile. Once the reporters were all gone, the girl hopped down from the golem and helped Kyora back to her feet.

"News people are obnoxious." She said with a grin, quickly pulling some water from a nearby urn and using it to heal the minor scrape on Kyora's knee. Kyora looked surprised at the girl, who was only an inch taller than her.

"Thank you for the help, but aren't you an earthbender? I thought golems were an earthbender trick so how can you waterbend?" The little Avatar pointed out.

"I can explain that." Korra said with a smile, kneeling down between the two girls. "Hello Maruka."

"Hiya Mama!" Maruka replied, hugging Korra. Korra giggled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Maruka here is the child of myself and my earthbender husband, Bolin. Avatar Tensa has an odd interest in creating people with multiple bending types, so he developed an energybending technique that forces a parent to create children with their bending lineage…the fool used it on me and Bolin without our knowledge and thus, I gave birth to a little girl that could bend earth and water." Korra explained.

"Mama is being dramatic, it's pretty cool bending two elements! Though I'm not good with metalbending yet, I'm great at Icebending and the basic elements!" Maruka bragged.

"I'm not being dramatic, Earth and Water are very different elements, making it tricky to learn them both without the Avatar soul. It was very hard on you to learn them both." Korra said, petting her daughter affectionately.

Kyora smiled at the little display of affection between Korra and her daughter, secretly envious of them. Maruka turned back to Kyora with a big smile, "Mama told me she was going to get the Avatar! You must be Kyora, the two of us will be having Earth and Metal training together with my daddy."

"No Maruka, your dad and I are gonna be stuck doing boring work for the Earth King, you and Kyora will be with the tutors." Korra corrected. Maruka pouted but didn't argue, once again turning back to Kyora.

"Wanna ride on my golem? It's more fun than walking." Maruka offered, pointing towards the massive statue. Kyora nodded enthusiastically and Maruka bent the golem down so she and Kyora could sit on its shoulders.

The golem lumbered slowly towards the palace with the two girls riding it chatting casually, Maruka dominating the conversation with Kyora occasionally throwing in a comment. Their laughter lightened the tension the the adults felt as they scanned the paths for any signs of shadowbenders. Korra dropped back to talk with Silver, who as it turns out, was having the same dark thoughts.

"Kyora is way too innocent. She can't fight and when violence is happening, she freezes. A little girl like her might not be able to handle real training and I shudder to think how she'd handle fighting a real shadowbender or lightbender." Korra said quietly.

"I agree but we may not have a choice. We need to try and train her…while you and Bolin keep an eye on her, I'm going to do some background checks on her family. Gorm seemed to really hate her parents but won't elaborate." Silver responded.

"I guess only time will tell. But at least our daughters both seem to like her." Korra added with a final smirk as they reached the gates of the Earth King's Palace.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Avatar Reviews Pt. 1: Kyora on Skyrim**

**This is a little mini-series that I have been planning to make a separate fic but I figured I'd put it here first to see if it's any good. This may contain spoilers to the games reviewed. (PS, the person Kyora talks to on the side is Silver)**

**OXOXOXO**

Okay everyone, my name is Kyora and I'm going to review Skyrim. I don't really get why they wanted me to do this…I didn't even know that these games existed but Silver asked me nicely so I have to do it.

I played as a Wood elf and decided to try and be a stealthy mage and avoid all combat, since the game can be bloody and I'd rather not see it. it was pretty fun, I liked that I could use fire and lightning in the same way that Korra and Silver can bend but it made my magicka go down really quickly and then I'd have to sprint away but then my stamina would run out! I ended up running away a lot.

Oh, you want me to do quests now? Well I only did a few, I finished the first few quests all the way up until I fought the dragon (it was tough!) and after that I went all the way up north and completed the Collage of Winterhold quests! It's a shame that the Arch-Mage died and I didn't like having to kill that Thalmor guy so I didn't go back there again for a while.

Dungeons? Oh okay. I only did one dungeon that I didn't have to for a quest. It was some kind of dwarven ruin filled with traps and creepy golden spider things that shot lightning at me! It had some tricky puzzles in it too so I got stuck a lot but I did get really good stuff in the chest at the end!

Final words? Um…It was pretty fun, though I didn't like fighting much. I'm gonna find some companions to help me complete the rest and I'll just heal them from a little distance. Oh! I also want to try the Hearthfire thing so I can build a house and start my own family!

**I hope you enjoyed the review, this has been Avatar Kyora on Skyrim! If you would like to see Kyora or a member of Team Avatar review a game, please send a message with the member and game!**

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 5**

**OXOXOXO**

Maruka is the first main character besides the Avatar to have more than one elemental bending power. Tensa was attempting to make a Gaia, someone with all four elements but no Avatar Soul and hoped that Korra would pass down all her elements. However she only passed down her ethnic element.

Maruka's nickname, Maka comes from the protagonist of Soul Eater, one of my favourite anime.

The number of Team Avatar teams has gone up in the time skip. There are now six teams instead of three.

An early draft of the story had Maruka as the Avatar, despite being Korra's daughter. I created Kyora to replace her and ended up loving Kyora more than I thought I would.

Maruka is the first of Kyora's romance options and one of only two female options for her.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

**Also, I'll be doing the reviews on more than just games. if you want me to review an anime/game/cartoon or film, then just ask in a PM (and say who you want to review it). The views held by the character are not my own, i simply try to make then fit with the characters personality.**


	6. Chapter 6: Crown of Earth

******This is the beginning of the Earth Training Arc! The last arc was kinda of the Intro arc.**

**Special thanks to reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 6: The Crown of Earth

The Earth king's palace gates swung open, allowing entrance for the members of Team Avatar. Kyora's breath was taken away by the massive ball room sized court that she found herself in, the walls covered in emerald tapestries and lined with ornate statues of great Earth Kings. The floor was coated with large yellow stone tiles with a moss green carpet leading from the gates to the centre of the room where a simple stone throne had been placed. It was occupied by a man wearing plain green pants and a stone crown and nothing else, his bare chest on full display and his bare feet making slapping sounds as he tapped it against the floor in boredom.

The Earth King was a large man and very muscular with a stern and bored expression. He had brown hair and dull green eyes and besides the crown on his head, he wasn't very distinguishable compared to most of the World Leaders such as Iroh. When he spoke, his voice was deep and masculine, as you would expect from such a large man.

"So, Korra, you finally decided to show up again. I was under the impression you could simply teleport so why didn't you teleport to the new Avatar instead of taking the train?" the Earth King asked angrily.

"You should be more respectful Teuan. Without me, you wouldn't be in that throne." Korra said with a smirk and a subtle threat. "I didn't use Chi Flicker because the Shadowbenders can tell when and where we use it, it's how they keep finding us."

"Now now Korra, be nice." Another male voice said with a chuckle. Kyora looked to the origin of the voice, seeing the form of Bolin, the Earthbender father of Maruka and husband of Korra. Bolin hadn't changed much since the days of the Black Invasion, though he wore a new outfit. He wore a tight dark green short-sleeved shirt and baggy black pants and matching boots. he also had green fingerless gloves that stretched up to his mid forearm. The only physical change was that Bolin had groan a simple goatee and his face had matured a bit, giving him more of a masculine face and less boyish features. Korra and Maruka both smiled brightly at the sight of him and went to hug him, Maruka pouncing on him from the golem's shoulder while Korra took a more conventional approach to hugging him.

"Maruka! Why are you so happy to see me? We only had lunch together about an hour ago." Bolin laughed, petting his daughter's head.

"So? I can still be happy to see you." the little Duobender smiled, climbing on to her father's shoulders. The others greeted Bolin with smiles and filled him in on the day's events, all with Kyora and King Teuan watching with curious expressions, at least until the mention of Shadowbenders attacking which caused the king to growl.

"Those fools actually targeted the kid? I thought it was only immortal Avatars they wanted. Only four of those exist and she ain't one of them." Teuan pointed out.

Silver nodded with a small smile, "The only benefit is that we now know she is a target. Though oddly, Will seems to think he isn't. Last time I spoke to him at our base, he told me he was only questioned by them about myself, Korra and Tensa and that they only became violent when he refused to help them."

Teuan nodded in understanding but also noticed the looks of curiosity on Kyora and Maruka's faces. "We'll discuss this later, it's silly to discuss the war when we have a pair of children listening."

"Er, good point. We do need to discuss little Kyora here anyway." Silver said, changing the subject.

"I gather you want me to hire some tutors for her now that Bolin will be too busy to train her himself, I'm I right?" The Earth King asked.

"Pretty much." Korra said with a cheeky grin. Teuan rolled his eyes, he was only Twenty five years old, which made Avatar Korra his senior. This coupled with her often relaxed and care-free nature annoyed him to no end! Silver giggled at the scowl he was giving Korra, knowing that with all the new powers that Tsukiyomi had shown Korra how to use, the younger Immortal was often prepared for anything which allowed her to behave calmly even when faced with great peril. That was why fighting these Light and Shadowbenders was so terrifying, they had no idea how to actively combat them.

Team Avatar was quickly split up with the older members going with the Earth King for a meeting and Gorm escorted the two children to a training room where they would meet their new Earthbending teacher. As the two girls waited to meet their new teacher, Kyora began to wonder what kind of teacher they would be, having had so many that they began to fit into typical stereotypes. There was the the Stern, strict old teacher, the aggressive coach, the kindly old sage and the young children's tutor.

Kyora personally hated the first two types as they expected excellence and perfection on the first try and often punished her when she failed as well as being harsh with their words. The Kind old sage and children's tutor were more friendly and patient, giving her all the time she needed and plenty of encouragement, but of course this meant it hurt all the more when they eventually gave up on her and quit…

The Teacher arrived a few minutes later and was an old woman, very wrinkled but still quite large and intimidating. "Alright girls, I am the Iron Maiden, winner of the Earth and Metal martial tournaments five years running! You will address me as Sifu Iron Maiden and will not talk unless I say or put a toe out of line!"

The Stern old person…great.

Iron Maiden began the lesson with some an earthbending equivalent of an IQ Test, having the girls bend harder and heavier rock and earth types so that she could tell what level they were at. Maruka impressed her by being able to bend and easily crush all the different rocks, putting her at the strength level of a Master, though her skill was only at the expert level. When it came time for Kyora's turn, well…she wasn't able to even lift the coal, which was the lightest earth type in the test…she had been able to jiggle it a little!

"Are you playing some sort of prank? Avatar or not, I won't tolerate foolishness!" the old woman shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not that great at earthbending. The most I've been able to lift is a pebble." Kyora admitted, feeling horribly embarrassed to have to admit that. Iron Maiden looked at her with bewilderment and anger while Maruka seemed to pity her, the young girl able to see how hard Kyora had tried to do what little she had.

"Hmm, well maybe you just need the right motivation." The teacher said with a grunt, earthbending all of the small stones so they floated around her hand. "Earthbending is strong, resilient and based around survival. Don't think! Act!" she roared, shooting the piece of coal at Kyora at low speed. Maruka and Gorm both shouted in protest as one by one, the Iron Maiden broke up and threw the stones at Kyora, who was unable to bend them away. The terrified little girl was forced to sit on the floor in a ball, trying to protect her head from the stones. Unable to watch anymore, Maruka earthbent a wall between her friend and the teacher while Gorm apprehended her.

News of the failure quickly spread to the meeting with the King and Team Avatar, resulting in the Iron Maiden being fired from the job and ejected from the palace. Besides being shook up, Kyora was unharmed, having instinctively tucked her body in as much as possible to make hitting her harder.

"She's used to doing that." Gorm said to Korra with an angry glare, "Firebending teachers, waterbending teachers, all of the tough ones used such tactics of self-defence on her, throwing attacks at her in hopes that she'll bend them away."

"It's a barbaric tactic. That Iron Maiden is lucky I didn't take her bending." Korra said coldly as she applied some healing water to a little scrape on Kyora's knee from when she had dropped to the floor.

Silver sat opposite Kyora and Korra with Maruka on her lap, "Kyora, what kind of teacher would you prefer? What type has helped you most before?" she asked kindly.

Kyora didn't say a word, unable to speak. Gorm spoke instead, "Kyora is very fragile, shocks like that will make her mute for about an hour. I recommend an old woman like the Iron Maiden, but much kinder, calmer and very patient. When allowed to work in her own time, Kyora is able to improve quite steadily, slowly but steadily."

Silver nodded and moved Maruka off of her lap before walking away to arrange a new tutor with Gorm following behind, leaving Maruka, her mother and Kyora. "So, did the Iron Maiden do anything to you?" Korra asked her child.

"No, I just got involved when the Iron Wench started picking on Kyo! I made a wall to protect Kyo and was about to make a golem to squish the wench when Gorm grabbed her." Maruka said with childish overreaction.

Korra chuckled, "That's a good girl, protecting "Kyo". Is that your new nickname for Kyora?" she asked with bemusement.

"Yep! I gotta give all my friends Nicknames!" Maruka answered with a big smile.

Kyora felt her stomach flutter, "Friend? I'm your friend?" she muttered with wide eyed shock. Maruka giggled.

"Of course! From now on, I'm going to call you Kyo! You can call me by my nickname, my daddy calls me Maka."

"Maka…I've never had a friend before." Kyora said quietly, almost too quiet to hear. That single statement made Korra's heart melt and Maruka grinned wider.

"Then I'm honoured to be the first! If you ever need any help, then ask me. I'm a pretty good earthbender and I can even show you the Earth Golem Technique! But I haven't mastered the Metal Golem Technique yet…" Maruka said. Maruka almost never stopped smiling, something that made Korra very happy. She had been worried while she was pregnant that she wasn't cut out for parenting but the fact that Maruka was always so cheerful really boosted her confidence.

"Well I think you two have had enough excitement for one day, why don't you go and play quietly for a while until dinner." Korra said, getting up to return to the meeting. Maruka gave a little salute before grabbing Kyora by the hand and dragging her off.

"Um, Thank you Maruka." Kyora said shyly.

"Call me Maka! And what are you thanking me for?" The young Duobender asked.

"For helping me back there…and for being my friend."

Maruka stopped in her tracks and turned around to look Kyora in the eye but as usual, the young Avatar looked down shyly. Gently lifting her chin, Maruka was finally able to look into Kyora's eyes. They were so innocent, the kind that belonged to a little girl who was trapped in a world that she really didn't comprehend. Avatar's were never told their identity until they turned sixteen except in special situations such as war making it a necessity or it being impossible to hide…this was done specifically to let Avatar's have a normal childhood and it was denying them that which made it so hard for Korra to airbend.

"Kyo…I'm gonna try and teach you some tricks for earthbending, maybe I'll be able to help you, since we're the same age and I know how hard it can be." Maruka said, letting her usual smile return to her. Kyora nodded appreciatively and the two girls kept walking, Kyora's real earthbending training was about to start.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Avatar Reviews Pt. 2: Korra on Fairy Tail!**

**OXOXOXO**

Hello people of the world! This is Avatar Korra, coming at you with a review of an Anime called Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail is a show about a magical guild of the same name in which all members have their own forms of magic and use to complete jobs and beat up bad guys! Kinda of like Team Avatar!

The main characters are members of Team Natsu, including Natsu Dragneel, a hot head with really strong fire magic and the power to eat fire, Grey Fullbuster, a cool guy who uses Ice Magic who has a habit of stripping, Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who can summon these things called celestial spirits and lastly, Erza Scarlet, a Lin-like character who can change her armour and weapons with one spell.

Story wise, the anime is mostly simple at the beginning, at least up until the Galuna Island Arc when you start learning more about the characters. I personally liked it more when it was just simple fighting but at least the fights in the more complex story arcs are more epic! But seriously, why hasn't Natsu had his own story arc! All three of the other main characters have!

The magic is pretty cool, I tried copying some of the Ice Make and Fire Dragon Slayer spells but even with bending, Avatar powers and Tsukiyomi, I can't eat fire…and I'm not artistic enough to make cool shapes with my ice, maybe I'll get Kyora to try it when she learns waterbending!

My favourite moment is probably at the end of the Phantom Lord Story, when Lucy tells off her jerk of a dad. I mean seriously, he does all that just to basically sell her into an arranged marriage? What a bastard! Kinda makes me think of Kyora's dad… well hopefully nothing bad will come from him.

Overall, the story is ok, the magic and fights are awesome and the characters a pretty damn fun, so I give Fairy Tail an 8 out of 10!

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 6**

**OXOXOXO**

Iron Maiden was modelled a little after a tutor I had in collage. She was already in trouble for something when we arrived so she got fired after only a month of teaching our class.

Speaking of collage, since I take a creative writing course, I used TFA as my course work and got an A in my first year! I'm hoping LOS will do the same!

Maruka will officially be Kyora's earthbending teacher!

Teuan is loosely based on my older brother.

A BIG plot point is coming soon.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Kyo and Maka

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

_**Italics indicate speaking within someones mind.**_

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 7: Kyo and Maka 

Maruka led Kyora to the "Playground" of the palace, a courtyard that was filled with flowers, trees and rocks that had been drawn all over with crayons and paint.

"King Teuan made this little place for me and the other kids of Team Avatar to play in whenever we had to come here with our parents. Before Haiumi and Baizon turned eighteen, they played with us here as well." Maruka explained as she bent a small flat stone up from the ground. Without a word, she made the young Avatar sit on it and took a few steps ahead of her, making a little podium for herself to stand on.

"Okay Kyo, since this is gonna be your first "Maka's Super Earthbending Lesson!" I want to see what you can do! Just perform any earthbending you can, not matter how big or small." Maruka said with a smile.

Kyora nodded shyly and performed some arm movements from seated position and managed to lift a small pebble, no bigger than her eye. She held it for a few seconds, then dropped it while panting in exhaustion. Maruka looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"I don't get it…your form and movements are perfect! Even better than mine but for some reason, your power is really low. Bending requires Skill and Power which form the two halves of a bending style. Skill is how well you can perform the style while Power is pretty self-explanatory. Your skill is easily in master level but your power is way too low." She commented, dropping to down so sit on her podium with a confused expression.

Gorm, who had overheard her words as he walked to the playground, made himself known by clearing his throat. Kyora and Maruka both greeted him with little waves and hellos but didn't look up from the ground.

"The thing with Kyora is, she learns fast when it comes to her style. She is able to use at least three different styles of earthbending perfectly, but the earth seems to resist her." the large man said, sitting on a rock to the side of them.

"Maybe her Earth Chakra is blocked like Mama's Air Chakra was?" Maruka suggested.

"Unlikely, unless all her chakras are blocked. She is good with all the bending styles she's learned but bad with actually moving the element." Gorm said.

Silence fell between the three before Maruka looked back to Kyora. "Hey Kyo, how does it feel when you try to bend? Not just earth but just bending in general?"

Kyora blinked in surprise before answering "I don't really know…it's tiring and feels heavy, like I'm pushed down by the air. I always feel really slow and sluggish afterwards."

"That doesn't sound right." Gorm commented.

"He's right, bending is supposed to make you feel lighter and energised. Whenever I bend, I feel like there is butterflies in my stomach and it tingles all over." Maruka said bending some water from a little pond so she could say how it felt. Gorm nodded in agreement, bending was an exhilarating feeling of adrenaline and even simple actions made all but the most calm and composed people feel a little excited. Above the courtyard, in the Earth King's tower, Korra and Silver were watching Maruka try and help Kyora from a window.

"Your daughter is as playful as her parents it seems. It's nice that she's trying so hard to help." Silver commented, knowing how proud Korra was of her child.

"She takes after Bolin when it comes to her playing around but she takes after me when it comes to bending." Korra said with a nostalgic smile as she remembered teaching the girl to waterbend.

"Takes after you in helping others as well." Bolin commented from a nearby couch as they all waited for meeting to start again, Teuan was currently trying to find a new teacher.

Korra scoffed a little, "She's more selfless than me. I mostly help because it's my job as an Avatar, she just does it for the sake of it."

"_Don't sell yourself short Korra, you know that even without being an Avatar, you would still care and want to help."_ Tsukiyomi commented from within Korra's mind. Korra didn't answer, but instead continued to watch the children.

Back in the courtyard, Maruka had come up with an idea. "Well as an Avatar, you should have some instincts when it comes bending right? Well, why don't you just ignore all your training and try just to bend on instinct." She suggested.

"I don't know if I can…" Kyora said quietly.

"Of course you can! Um…here!" Maruka pulled a small hankie out of her skirt pocket. She walked behind Kyora and tied the hankie around her eyes. "If you can't see anything maybe that will help."

The little Avatar didn't understand how that would help but nonetheless, she allowed the blindfold to be tied around her head and then listened as both Gorm and Maruka backed away from her, obviously expecting something to happen. Kyora began to move in what she thought was a random firebending style while focusing on the earth. In reality, her body was moving slowly and almost deliberately, like what her mind was saying and what her body was doing were two different things. The pebbles around her began to float around her like the ring of rocks that accompanied the Avatar State's Elemental Sphere. More and more added themselves until she was surrounded by three rings of earth and just as Kyora was finishing her movements, she instinctively stamped the ground and lifted a boulder, twice the size of Gorm out of the ground.

"Whoa! Kyo, stop!" Maruka shouted, using a combination of waterbending and earthbending to slash the boulder to pieces and then turn it to dust. Kyora snapped, suddenly realising what she had been doing and pulled of the blindfold, letting the rings of earth crumble back into pebbles at her feet. The look on her face would make one think that she had just been caught doing some horrendous things, which made Maruka laugh.

"Kyo, you don't need to look so afraid and guilty, that was great!" Maruka said with glee as she hopped over to her friend and grasped her hands.

"That boulder was pretty solid, you bent it like it was just another pebble! That was master level power with master level skill!" Gorm praised, still a bit stunned at the whole thing. Kyora blushed, not used to be praised which made her shrink back in on herself.

"I don't know what I did…it felt like I was just dancing around." Kyora admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It was certainly amazing."

The two young girls and their protector turned around to see Korra and Silver had chi-flickered down to them after seeing the display that the little Avatar had just performed. "I would wager that Kyora bends in a different style to normal earthbending. It certainly did look like dancing, in fact it looked more like airbending and waterbending than earthbending." Silver continued.

Korra nodded, "Now that we know a way to do it, we can help Kyo reach her full potential."

"I'll try, but I didn't feel anything when I was dancing." Kyora admitted.

"That's not too important right now. Different people learn in different ways, I learned through trial and error, Korra learnt her true skills through battle and Aang learnt his in traditional methods of training. We just need to find a method that works for you." Silver said with a smile.

Korra walked over to the two girls and knelt down, looking Maruka in the eye. "Maka, I have an important job for you, from now on, you are in charge of training Kyo in earthbending. That means finding a good method of doing it and then remembering that method for her other teachers."

Maruka saluted with a straight face, "I won't let you down! I'll make Kyo the best earthbender ever!" she declared.

"Good girl. Now Kyora, please don't threat over this, just let things happen naturally. When I had trouble learning to airbend, trying to force it only made it harder for me. Do your best and try to relax, you'll get it eventually and there's no rush." Korra said, knowing how frustrating it was for Kyora.

The two elder Avatars returned to their meeting and Maruka, being the sort of crazy and hyperactive person she was, immediately began searching for ways to teach Kyora effectively. Gorm watched on in amusement as the two girls tried various tricks and activities to help spark Kyo's bending again.

Back at the meeting, things were becoming difficult for Team Avatar…

"Sightings of the Lightbenders have been reported in the Western Fire Nation. We also have signs of Tensa that have been in that area recently." Mako said with a frown. "Signs of Tensa" usually meant a lot of dead criminals and the birth of many Duo or Triobenders. It was clear to those at the meeting that Tensa was targeted again by the Lightbenders.

"They always seem to act at the same time as the Shadowbenders…they attack Kyora here while attacking Tensa there." Asami commented.

Teuan growled, "Yes and this time, they risked the destruction of the Cinnabar-Ba Sing Se Tunnel! If another attack happens on Earth Kingdom soil, then I'm calling a world council!"

Korra and Silver gulped. A World Council would mean that all the World's leaders would be gathering in one place, this also including all of Team Avatar and the Kami. The last time that the two Avatars had met Kona, they had gotten quite the tongue lashing for not working harder to get the newest Avatar on their team. Kona seemed very insistent that Avatars were the most important thing to have on your side in this new war.

On the bright side, they'd get to see Murakumo and Sonny!

"Tensa will likely be their main target for now. I doubt they'd try to capture one of the other Avatars with three of them in one place, especially in the heart of the Earth King's palace." Baizon said, showing his tactical specialty. The table before them showed a map of the world with coloured pins stuck into it. Red ones indicated places that Tensa had been sighted, white and black ones were the locations of Enemy attacks and the blue ones were the locations of Team Avatar members. Baizon studied these positions carefully before looking to the Earth King.

"We've had a lot of Tensa activity in the Fire Nation. I say we alert Fire Lord Iroh and send some Team Avatar guys to track him. It looks like Leo is in the right place to start that." He said.

Mako shook his head, "Leo won't be able to track Tensa, no one but a Kami could do it and we only have two on our side, we can't trust Kona or Murakumo as they remain neutral."

"Unless Tensa messes up, Kona won't get involved, but maybe Korra or I can go?" Silver suggested.

"Out of the question! If we lose either of you, then we are at a big disadvantage! Normal tactics don't work with these new benders." Teuan declared, slamming his fist down.

"Then we have no way to track Tensa and no leads on finding the enemy that are attacking him and us." Korra pointed out.

Silence fell across the room until Haiumi cleared her throat and everyone looked to her. "Kyora is our priority, not Tensa. We should call for a World Council so we can protect her and ourselves. Besides, Tensa isn't really our enemy, his actions are just worrying. I doubt he has anything to do with these new benders." She said calmly. As usual, the young woman was correct, as uncomfortable as it was, they needed to call for the council.

Teuan sighed, "This kid is right. I'll summon the Water Chiefs, Fire Lord, Air Abbots and Republic Council. I'll leave the rest of your team to the Avatars. Haiumi, since this was your idea, you get to summon the Valkyries."

Team Avatar cringed and Haiumi went pale. The Valkyries were an order of all female warriors, both bender and non-bender which also included many ex-probenders, policemen and samurai, they're one and only goal was the protection of the Avatar after the fall of the old White Lotus. They're leader was a terrifying woman who would be furious that Team Avatar had kept Kyora a secret from them (well the fact that she was with them anyway, they of course knew she existed).

Haiumi was going to have a rough time with that conversation…

"Where is this council going to be held?" Bolin asked, having been unusually quite in the meeting.

"The last one was on Fire Nation soil, this time it's going to be in the Air Nomad territory. That means we're going to the Western Air Temple." Asami answered.

Baizon chuckled, "Guess we're gonna be paying Virgo and Jinora a little visit."

Silver nodded and looked to her daughter, who was still pale in fear at having to talk to "That Woman". She took pity on Haiumi and walked over to her, "I'll handle the Valkyries. You can worry about preparing Kyora for the trip. I'll send Korra to pick up her things from her parents but if that fails, you'll have maybe a week to take her shopping for new things."

Haiumi smiled gratefully and gave her mother a small hug before dashing off to find Kyora. Silver giggled as she watched her go and then went back to her thoughts.

"_So, your team is getting together again, been a few months since we've seen all the others." _Amaterasu pointed out.

"_It has been. Are you looking forward to seeing the other Divines?" _Silver asked.

"_Yeah, I'm so eager to be scolded by Kusanagi for being unladylike. I'm more ladylike that Yomi." _The Sun goddess complained.

Silver silently agreed, knowing how alike Korra and Tsukiyomi were. The coming weeks would be difficult, but at least they would have a lot of help.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Avatar Reviews Pt. 3: Will on Bleach**

**OXOXOXO**

Okay, so my Sister tracked me down just to make me watch this weird show about a kid with orange hair fighting demons with a massive sword, so I'm gonna review it. I watched the whole damn series, all 300+ episodes and I have to tell you, it almost got boring. Almost.

It starts with the orange haired dude, Ichigo Kurosaki, meeting a Soul Reaper named Rukia. After some banter that basically sets them up as a pairing for fans to ship, Rukia gets the crap beaten out of her and gives Ichigo her power by basically stabbing him.

Wait what? Whenever I stab someone, they just die, why can't I do that?

Anyway, soon after Ichigo is forced to work as a substitute soul reaper, killing evil monsters called Hollows and sending dead souls to the afterlife, a place called the Soul Society where all Soul Reapers live. Along the way, he gathers a little team of misfits including; Orihime, a girl with big breasts but little brain who can't cook to save her life and uses magic with little fairies that live in her hair (no seriously). Uryu, a be speckled dude with a superiority complex who hates soul reapers for killing his club of Quincies (kinda like the fairies but more human and with magic bows) and lastly, Chad. Well, he's just Chad but he does have a pretty cool arm that launches magic punches!

Anyway Rukia gets captured and sentenced to death by the Soul Society for giving away her powers (for some weird reason that made them mad) so Ichigo, with the help of Urahara, a pervert with a sweet hat, takes his merry band of misfits to the Soul Society to save Rukia.

And then stuff happens.

I liked the show but there are way too many characters that fill every trope and stereotype in the hopes that one of them will stick to you by making you relate to them and if that person is Orihime then I suggest changing your personality. There are a staggering number of humans, Soul Reapers, Visored, Arrancar and Fullbringer, each with their own magic sword with its own name and powers and only a complete genius could remember them all and there's no way that all of them will get any good development.

Anyway, I give it a 7 out of 10 and now, I'm going to find me a sweet hat like Urahara.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 7**

**OXOXOXO**

Only a few more chapters until we meet most of the old Team Avatar and their new kids.

The Valkyries were formed after the White Lotus where officially disbanded. They live in a secret base known as Yggdrasil Hall which is build inside a giant tree. Its location is only known to them.

Aang and Roku won't appear much in LOS, but Yangchen and Kaizero make a few appearances.

Kyora will have access to new powers that no one else can use.

LOS is mostly meant to tell the story of Kyora whilst also evolving the old Avatar world into my own version, so expect to learn a lot of new things.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ice Queen Sequa

******Meeting new characters is fun!**

**Well maybe not this one...**

**Thanks to reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 8: Ice Queen Sequa

OXOXOXO

14th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

"WHERE IS SHE!" the voice boomed, echoing throughout the Earth King's palace. It had been a few days since the meeting and the decision to call for a World Council and a lot had happened. Maruka had discovered that Kyora was best at bending when it came to expressing herself, using things like dancing to help her bend rock while having her perform painting motions with her finger to bend soft earth like clay and sand.

Everything was going well! Her parents hadn't visited but Korra had managed to get much of the young Avatar's things from them with only a few thinly veiled threats from the parents. The real trouble came when "She" came to visit.

Sequa, the leader of the Valkyries and her three lieutenants; Taza, Jiyo and Lea. The Valkyries wore very stylised steel armour that fitted to their shapely female forms though they didn't wear any form of head gear. Valkyrie armour lacked shoulder armour for all but the leaders. Lieutenants wore a single should piece on their left shoulders which were encrusted with a jewel to signify their bending type while the leader wore two shoulder pieces to represent her superiority. The shouting person was Lieutenant Lea, a Firebender and former member of the Fire Lord's Phoenix Guard. She had pitch black hair and amber eyes with narrow and sharp features. She was a very hot headed and impatient person, being very quick to anger.

The other two lieutenants flanked their captain, Jiyo was an airbender and one of the ones that had been kept secret from the world by her hidden community. She was eager to spread her wings and had rejected the arrows of her people so she could take up the combative mantle of a Valkyrie. She had short light brown hair and grey eyes, her face was serene and she often closed her eyes, preferring to rely on her other senses. On the other side of the captain was the stony faced Taza, an Earthbender that had once been a pro-bender before deciding that it was too tame for her. she was a battle hungry woman and never loss a serious fight in her life. Her hair was tied in a braid and she had green eyes, she almost never had an expression on her face, preferring to be stoic.

And then there was the Captain, Sequa. The Captain was actually one of five captains but she was widely known as the Valkyries leader due to her viciousness in battle and the command she had over her soldiers. She was only around forty years old and actually knew Korra from her childhood, both having been born in the same village in the South Pole and both having trained under Katara for a time. She was a cold woman, frequently called the Ice Queen and was well known for her ruthlessness, killing any opponent that tried to threaten her subordinates or those she was charged to protect. Her hair was tied in a wolf knot and she had the usual combination of sapphire eyes and dark skin that many waterbenders had, though her face was marked with two pale scars, one that went from the corner of her mouth to the base of her jaw and another that stretched from just beneath her right eye to her right ear.

"Lea, be quiet." Sequa commanded. The firebender silenced herself immediately.

Korra and Silver, who stood blocking the door that led to the Courtyard in which Kyora was training, both scowled at Lea. "Kyora doesn't fall under your jurisdiction." Korra said coldly.

Sequa turned her icy eye on her old training mate. "Avatar Korra, as the Valkyrie Order, we are charged by the World Council to protect the Avatar. Avatar Kyora is still an untrained child and so it is our right to take her back to Yggdrasil Hall."

"No you don't. Unless specifically ordered by the World Council, the welfare of an Avatar is down to their parents and Team Avatar." Silver corrected them.

Despite Korra and Silver's status as Avatars, Sequa held very little interest in them, since they were immortal and not in need of protecting, Kyora was another story. The Ice queen looked to Silver and then back to Korra before making a decision.

"I invoke our Right of Witness. You must allow us to see the Avatar and decide is her physical wellbeing and training needs are being met." She said coldly. The two elder Avatars looked at each other before sighing and opening the door and allowing the five Valkyries to enter the courtyard. In the centre, Kyora was performing a dance, similar to the Kyoshi Fan dance and moving a small boulder around, the rock being roughly the size of her head.

"She's clearly not being trained correctly! I'm no earthbender but dancing is not a bending style!" Lea pointed out with a smirk.

Sequa turned to the other Avatars with an irritated expression, "Explain."

"Normal training methods and styles don't work with her. she can learn the Bending forms perfectly but she can't actually bend with them. She responds well to creative and artistic activities so we incorporated it into her training. The results are promising." Silver stated.

"Who is her teacher?" Toza asked. Maruka smiled and skipped over to them.

"I am! She's doing great! She's a hundred times better than when I first started training her." she said with a proud smile. The Lieutenants looked wide eyed at the child and Sequa narrowed her gaze.

"This is ridiculous. The Avatar doesn't need to learn by dancing! She just needs someone who can actually teach discipline as well as bending. We are taking her with us!" she said with a growl. Kyora, having heard that, immediately became afraid and hid behind Gorm.

"P-Please don't take me! I like it with Maruka and the others." She said fearfully. Kyora had heard of the Valkyries, they had formed as a organisation to protect the Avatar shortly after the end of the Black Invasion. Korra and Silver had formed uneasy alliances with them, Will was their enemy (he killed one of the lieutenants after they stupidly tried to kidnap Ophi to use as leverage over him) and Tensa killed anyone who approached him, having become a recluse accept when required for the World Council. This meant they had become even more focused on having an Avatar within their organisation.

"It's okay Kyo, they won't take you. We won't let them." Korra reassured her. Baizon and Haiumi, both of whom having watched the events from a nearby rooftop, jumped down and put themselves between the Valkyrie squad and Kyora.

"Well, looks like it's seven VS five. Do you really want to face three Avatars, three Team Avatar members and a tough old merc?" Baizon said with a smirk. He may have been itching for a fight but he knew it was unwise to do it with Kyora and Maruka so close, even if he had counted them when counting up how many their side had in this fight.

Sequa narrowed her eyes on Baizon before sighing. "Fine, we will relent for now. We will be raising the issue with the World Council and then you will have no choice but to hand her over." She said defiantly before turning and walking out the door, bumping shoulders with Korra in an act of anger.

"Tch, even as a kid you were an ice queen. We'll be seeing each other again soon." Korra said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Sequa turned back for a moment before leaving without a word.

Kyora remained frightened and hid behind Gorm's leg. "Don't worry, Mama won't let you be taken." Maruka said with a reassuring smile.

"B-But what if the World Council agrees with her?" Kyora asked fearfully.

Silver chuckled, "Impossible. They'd need a majority vote to force you to do anything. Iroh and the Fire Nation delegates are on our side, at least four Republic Councilman are on our side, Teuan won't hand you over since he hates the Valkyries, Korra's cousin is the Northern Water Chief, Tahno's Dad is a member of the Swamp delegation, all the Air Nomad leaders are our allies and all of Team Avatar are members as well. There is no way they'll get you." she told the young girl.

Kyora perked up a bit at hearing that and for the rest of the day, things went back to normal, though Kyora's bending training went slower. The poor girl just wasn't able to feel like she had before, she felt like hiding, not expressing herself which seemed to be the source of her true power. With her resolve to bend and train broken for the day, Maruka took Kyora inside to play instead, a wise decision as it began to rain not long after.

Team Avatar assembled in one of the Earth King's many sitting rooms and oddly enough, Teuan actually joined them. Even he seemed to enjoy watching the children and their antics, laughing and playing card games. This time however, they were trying out some painting supplies that Haiumi had bought whilst shopping.

"Be careful not to make a mess Maka" Korra said with a smile, sitting beside Bolin on a sofa that was near the fire.

"I won't." Maruka said, rolling her eyes at her mother's fussing.

"Nah, make a mess if you want. This room is too dull." Teuan said, his eyes firmly stuck on a document he was supposed to read and sign.

The two girls giggled and began to use the paints. Kyora had been given a little clipboard and was now sketching and painting Korra with great concentration whilst also keeping it hidden from prying eyes. After half an hour, Maruka had painted a kitten and had then gotten bored and painted whiskers on herself and anyone else who would let her until finally, Kyora smiled at her portrait and shyly handed it to her predecessor.

Korra took the portrait with a smile and as soon as she looked at it, her mouth hung agape. The portrait was excellent! It was almost photograph quality!

"Kyora, this is amazing! I've never seen such an incredible portrait!" the Water Tribe Avatar said with wide eyes and a wider grin. Kyora blushed at the compliment as her painting was passed around, earning more and more praise.

Gorm smiled at the scene, secretly happy to see the girl in a real family setting, having never seen her so happy. "She was always a great artist! Always loved to paint and draw." He said with a grin.

"You should put your signature on it!" Baizon said, handing it back to the little girl. Both Kyora and Gorm stopped smiling and the young Avatar looked at the floor in embarrassment. Baizon caught on and put a hand on Kyora's back, "It's okay, you don't have too! Not many kids your age have a signature."

"I can tell them for you if you want." Gorm offered, knowing why she was really upset.

"No, I will. It's just that…I can't read and write." Kyora said the last part in a barely audible whisper.

Team Avatar looked dumbfounded, even Teuan looked up from his papers. Kyora could feel their eyes on her and felt like crying, tearing up a little as she tried to hide her face behind her fringe. "Her parents never taught her, they were so obsessed with her bending that they neglected to teach her other skills." Gorm said, coming to her rescue.

Silver just shrugged, "I know the feeling. I couldn't read and write until I was thirteen and I wasn't great at it then since my brother had trouble teaching me it. We'll help with that." She said, patting the distressed child on the head. Kyora cheered up a little and after another hour, Haiumi took her and Maruka off to clean up before dinner.

Once they were gone, the entire team turned their eyes on Gorm. "Something is very wrong here." Silver said to him, "Explain everything you know about her and her family."

Gorm gulped nervously and told them everything.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**The Valkyries**

**OXOXOXO**

In the years following the disbanding of the White Lotus, it became clear that many people believed that the Avatars could be captured quite easily, hence the need for protection. Many attempts were made by both criminals and political leaders, working with mercenaries in secret. Naturally, the power of the immortals; Korra, Silver and Will proved far too much for them. With the attacks becoming bothersome and the time left before the next Avatar's birth growing shorter, it was decided by the World Council that something needed to be done soon.

Soon after, an order of female knights known as the Valkyries offered their services for the position. They were accepted happily but soon proved to be strict, even with the Avatars that didn't need their protection. Silver and Korra formed a deal with them so they could avoid the Valkyries without causing an incident, but Will was labelled their enemy and was shunned. Not because of his former identity as Necros, they knew about that and didn't care.

The incident that caused it was the death of a Valkyrie Lieutenant. She had been sent by one of the Captains to get Will to return with her to their base, so they had an Avatar under their power. However the lieutenant couldn't convince him and when she challenged him to a dual, she lost miserably. Her final mistake was telling him that if he kept refusing, Ophi would be taken away from him. Will had killed her for the insolence and had since then attacked any Valkyrie that had come either for revenge or to convince him to join with them.

They are considered Team Avatar's rivals.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 8**

**OXOXOXO**

Sequa and her three lieutenants are only a small portion of the Valkyrie leaders.

The Valkyries were originally going to have wings to fly with, but I decided against it.

For those that don't know, Valkyries and Yggdrasil (the name of their base) is taken from Norse mythology.

Sequa will likely be a hated character for book 1, but changes later on.

Valkyries were originally going to be ancient immortals from Silver's age but I couldn't make it work. Plus it would cheapen the immortals a lot.

**Sorry no Avatar Review today but i didn't have time to think it up.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The World Council Convenes

**Big thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Things are gonna pick up a bit now. Most of this book will be happening in the Western Air Temple during this council.**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 9: The World Council Convenes

OXOXOXO

21st Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

A week after the Valkyrie's visit, the World Council was fully arranged and people throughout the Earth King's Palace were preparing for the journey to the Western Air Temple in the Fire Nation. Maruka and Gorm had been keeping Kyora busy, teaching her some bending techniques during the mornings and teaching her other important things in the afternoon, leaving the evening for relaxation.

Kyora was quickly established as a fast learner when she had confidence, leading her to reach at least a novice level in Earthbending and get a grasp of basic reading and writing, though she still had a lot of trouble with things like mathematics. During the last afternoon before their journey to the Temple began (they would be going at night by airship so they would arrive in the early morning, since their convoy would be moving slowly), Baizon sat with the two young girls and explained the World Council to them.

"The World Council was formed two years after the end of the Black Invasion, in the year 173 ASC. Team Avatar realised how troublesome it was to decide world matters with only the United Republic using diplomacy. To prevent a war over the Avatar's allegiance, Silver gathered the Team, the Kamis and the World leaders to Air Temple Island and declared the beginning of the World Council, an alliance that would decide the fate of the entire world while leaving the matters of individual countries to its rulers.

Fire Lady Ursa was the first member to sign the World Council Charter, followed not long after by North Chief Unalaq and Air Patriarch Tenzin. Within a few hours, all the World leaders, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads and the Water Tribes had signed as well as the Republic Council and Team Avatar.

A few years later, in 178 ASC, the Valkyries joined and shortly after in 179 ASC, Kona Seij formed the Kami Senate which also signed the charter. Even Avatar Tensa is expected to be at the Council tomorrow."

Kyora and Maruka looked in awe at Baizon, amazed at the prospect of so many important people being in one place. It was then that Maruka asked an often asked question: "If there are so many important people in one place, doesn't that make it a big target?"

Baizon chuckled at the question, as a master tactician (something he had undergone a lot of training to become) he was well aware of the risks and even if he had an army of one million soldiers, he wouldn't touch the meeting place.

"Between Beifong's World Police, the Valkyries and Team Avatar, you'd need a lot of guts or a lot of stupidity to even attempt it. Not to mention the Fire Lord's Phoenix Guard, the reformed Dai Lee, the Tao Air Monks and the four of the most powerful Avatars to ever live. If anyone tried, they'd be dead or in hospital before they even saw the meeting room!" the Azure Dragon said with a chuckle.

"Cool!" Maruka cheered, excited to see all her old friends and the other Team Avatar members. Despite only being ten years old, Maruka was a member of Baizon's team which meant that this would be her first chance to see one of these meetings in person! Her parents had promised her she would get to go to one when she turned ten.

"Since neither of you girls has been to one of these before, it's my job to tell you how it works. Each meeting place is fitted with the Council Chamber, a perfectly round room with seats running around most of it and Eight Tables in the centre for the leaders of the factions. There are also eight doors that are required to enter; again it is one for each faction. Every member of their faction holds a simple crystal key that acts as proof of membership. The doors won't open until all the keys are inserted and all eight doors must open simultaneously." Baizon explained, pulling a small gold chain out from his pocket and dangled it in front of the girls. The pendant of the chain was a simple clear crystal, cut with a hexagonal face and it was roughly the length of Baizon's pinkie finger.

"Because there are so many members of Team Avatar, only its leaders hold these keys. That means only I, Aunt Korra, Silver, Pisces and Lin Beifong hold one. Lin took over Team Tenzin since Tenzin is a member of both the Air Delegation and one of the Councillors for the Republic."

Kyora moved to touch the crystal before pulling back, only for Baizon to grab her hand gently and place the crystal key into it.

"The Leader of Team Avatar and the one that speaks for us in the council is always the current Avatar. Since you are still too young, Aunt Korra will still be our leader, until you grow up some more. Despite your age, you still have the Avatar's Right which means you can stand up and say what you want, even if it is against what Aunt Korra says." Baizon told her. Maruka looked on with an amazed grin.

"I'll be the leader one day?" Kyora said quietly, surprised by the idea.

The firebender chuckled and patted her on the head, "Only if you want to be. Team Avatar isn't going to make you do anything you don't want to." Baizon still remembered the conversation with Gorm after learning that Kyora couldn't read. It had chilled him to the bone and made his blood boil at the same time.

"No one will force you into anything with me there!" he said with a triumphant smile, making his vow. He would protect her!

Kyora smiled warmly, she felt so loved, surrounded by friends and people who cared for her. It was something she wasn't used to. With a boost to her confidence, Kyora became more talkative and asked some questions, including the identity of all the current Team Avatar members.

According to Baizon, the original team had expanded to have six teams. Team Korra still consisted of Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami and Tahno. Team Silver remained with Silver, Will, Leo, Aries and Noatak. Team Tenzin, now known as Team Lin was headed by Lin Beifong along with Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and Iroh. Baizon was the leader of his own team which also had Haiumi, Maruka and Tahno's son. Jinora had also become the leader of a team with the other former kids; Ikki, Meelo, Pisces (who had become the new leader of the team) and Virgo. Rohan later made the sixth team with Ikki's son, Ophi, Aries and Leo's son and Caprico and Cancer's daughter.

"Currently, Maruka is the youngest member as she is only just turned ten. Also, my team is the smallest with only four members." Baizon said, almost like he was hinting at something. Maruka caught on before Kyora did.

"Kyo is younger than me! She could join! Then we'd have five members and our own Avatar!" she said with a wide smile, excited by the prospect. At that moment, Haiumi walked in, having heard the conversation.

"That sounds like a good idea. Team Kyora." She said, testing the name.

"Wait? Why would I be the leader? Isn't it Team Baizon?" Kyora asked.

Baizon chuckled, "I can't be in charge! The Avatar is always the leader of the Teams they're in! The only exception is Will and that's only because another Avatar is on his team. If you join, we'll become Team Kyora."

Kyora looked down at her lap and then said, "Then I'm not joining."

Now that was a surprise! Baizon and Haiumi looked at each other with frowns while Maruka just acted like she had heard wrong. "Why not Kyo?" the firebender asked.

"You've all been so nice to me…I haven't done anything special but I'm still treated like I'm some kind of queen! I didn't become the Avatar! I was born as one and not even a good one. It's not right that people think so highly of me when I'm no stronger than any other bender." Kyora said, looking up with defiant eyes, "Besides, you said you wouldn't make me unless I wanted to". Despite her shyness, she was very serious about treating people how they deserved, which is why she was so respectful to everyone, even if they told her not to be. For her, it would feel wrong to be the leader of a group in which she was the weakest member, just because of an accident of birth.

Baizon thought for a moment and then smiled, "So, I'll stay the leader for now. But if, no, when you become stronger than me, you'll take over. Sound fair?"

Kyora nodded and smiled, shaking the firebender's hand to seal the deal. "Great! Kyo, welcome to Team Baizon and Team Avatar!" Maruka cheered, hugging her newest teammate. Haiumi chuckled and then stood up.

"Okay girls, the reason I came in here is because it's time to go. Baizon, your dad was looking for you near the Airships." She said calmly. The Azure Dragon panicked for a moment before leaping to his feet and shooting off toward the door. The three girls giggled at him before preparing to leave. An hour later and everyone was on board the airships and already on their way to the Western Air Temple, most of them sleeping on the way.

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Upon arriving, there was no time to really admire the odd upside down temple before they were all hurried to a huge platform with a round building, topped with a Dome roof. That was the council building. Teuan and his entourage gave their brief farewells before heading toward their entrance.

Kyora and the Group from Ba Sing Se walked around the Dome like building within the temple until they came to a door surrounded by several other people. The rest of Team Avatar! Because of the Team being integrated with other delegations, several members were missing, including Tenzin, Kya, Iroh, Noatak and Tenzin's children. This left Tahno, Will, Leo, Aries, Bumi, Lin, Virgo, Pisces, Ophi and their offspring.

Tahno had changed quite a bit, having shorter hair in a similar style to his old appearance and tanned skin which made him look more Water Tribe-like. His outfit was a modified set of pro-bending armour, much lighter and tighter fitting with pants that covered the the top of his travelling boots. The uniform was dyed a very dark, almost black, shade of green with a few lighter shades in places, all topped off with a flowing black leather trench coat with a large collar and hood that would be perfect for concealing him, something that was important for his job as a bounty hunter, tracking the world's worse criminals.

Appearance wise, Will hadn't really changed at all though he know wore a black version of Mako's outfit with a dragon pattern on one sleeve. Leo was wearing a simple Fire Nation outfit and now had much longer hair and a beard that made him look like the adult Zuko (minus the top knot). Aries also had longer hair that she kept in a ponytail but hadn't changed much when it came to her face, though she was a bit taller and know wore a Fire Nation style dress (Leo and Aries were civilians for the most part).

Bumi hadn't changed a bit, though his uniform was more adorned than it had been twenty years ago, with many new medals! Likewise, Lin hadn't changed much either, though her armour was now a silver colour, polished to a mirror finish. Her chest was also adorned with a new badge in the shape of a long sword with an angelic wing sprouting from the hilt and spreading over to touch the tip of the blade. This was the badge of the World Police.

Virgo and Ophi had both grown to be very beautiful women. Virgo was tattooed with the Airbender Arrows, though she had allowed her fringe to grow back so the arrow on her forehead was partially obscured. Her golden blonde hair reached all the way down to her hips and she was clad in a more adult version of the airbender training apparel, though this version had short sleeves, a longer shawl and a knee length yellow skirt over her pants. Ophi had her long white hair tied in a ponytail and she wore a very simple white kimono with short sleeves and a hem that only reached her knees. She had a large white sash tied around it with was tied in a bow at the back, the sash being wider enough to cover her stomach. Ophi also wore simple sandals. While Virgo had grown to be quite shapely, having attractive hips and a nice sized chest, Ophi was more slender and innocent looking with small breasts that were mostly hidden by her kimono, making her appear almost completely flat-chested.

Pisces had also grown to be a slender adult, though the young man was still fairly muscular. His brown hair had grown out a bit so that he often had to wipe his fringe away from his eyes and the back of his hair reached to just between his shoulder blades. He also had a small amount of stubble that looked good on his features having become a very handsome man. His outfit was a Water Tribe style, almost identical to the outfit that Sokka had worn in the Warm seasons during his adventures with Team Avatar.

From what Kyora could see, the meeting was about to begin, so she was unable to speak with the other children, whom she hadn't seen before. Baizon inserted his key in the special door and it began to glow before sliding open, signalling that he was the last one to enter his key.

The meeting was about to begin.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Avatar Reviews Pt. 4: Will does FMA and FMA Brotherhood**

**OXOXOXO**

Do I really have to do this? Fine! This is Will of Team Avatar and I'm being forced to do this by Silver. Why? I have no clue but she gets angry when I question her so here we go.

FMA stands for Full Metal Alchemist, the title of the series and the alchemist title of Edward Elric, the horizontally challenged main character of both versions. The backstory goes that Ed and his brother Alphonse are a special kind of person, called alchemists. Unlike alchemists from mine and Silver's time, they can change things into another thing with these magic circles that they draw on the ground. They live by a principle of equivalent exchange: in order to obtain something, you must give something of equal value in return.

When their mother dies, they try to use alchemy to revive her, only to find that it is impossible and as a penalty, Ed loses his arm and leg and Alphonse loses his whole body, being trapped in a suit of armour. They then go on a big adventure to find the philosopher stone, a magical McGuffin that can apparently do anything or something like that.

Along the way they meet a series of people, including Winry, their childhood friend whom enjoys beating Ed with a wrench. Roy Mustang, a colonel that can start fires with a click of his fingers (pray he doesn't get the little voices in his head) and a weird passion for miniskirts. Riza Hawkeye, a strong willed woman who I will not insult in case she makes herself real just to shoot me. Scar, a man only identifiable by his big scar and his power to melt people's brains and lastly, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, a man with muscles on his muscles and more manliness in his hair curl that most people have in their entire bodies. He also strips his shirt a lot.

So, the last thing you probably want to know is the difference between the original story and brotherhood is. Well, in brotherhood, the story ends with everyone going off and being happy and having babies and all these good things. In the original series, everyone **dies**.

No seriously.

Ed dies, comes back to life, and then gets trapped in another world. Al dies then comes back in the form of an amnesiac child. Winry gets depressed because she has no one to beat with her wrench. Roy gets shot in the face but lives as a depressed foot soldier in a mountain shack somewhere. Scar dies. And to add insult to injury, Shou Tucker doesn't die! Seriously, someone kill that bastard!

So anyway, unless you were looking for an excuse to start cutting yourself, stick with brotherhood. They actually melt Shou Tucker's brain!

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 9**

**OXOXOXO**

A note on the avatar review….seriously, FUCK SHOU TUCKER!

The world council was originally much smaller, but I figured such an important thing needed a lot of members.

I made Ophi appear as a slender young woman because I didn't like the idea of her being too developed. I still like the idea of her being a cute and innocent girl, even if she is an adult now.

The vote to decide Kyora's final pairing will begin in the chapter after next, when we meet the last four romance options. Maruka will still be one.

Originally, Kyora was going to learn to fight properly, but after working with her character, fighting just doesn't suit her, so she'll play a support role!

**I had way too much fun with this Anime review...i may have all of them be done by Will now, because it's just fun.**

**But seriously...FUCK SHOU TUCKER! if you watched either series, you know what i mean.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kyora and the Council Pt 1

**Special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 10: Kyora and the Council Pt. 1 

As the large stone gate opened, allowing Team Avatar into the Council Chambers, Kyora was able to get a good look at the room. It was similar to a miniature coliseum with stair-like seats all around the circular room. There were eight gates that sat in between the gaps in the stands and directly ahead of each one was a small table, meant to sit three people so they could face the rest of the room with enough room for others to stand behind them. As the Faction leaders took their seats at the tables, their entourages sat in the stands. Korra, Silver and Lin took their seats at Team Avatar's table (since they were the eldest Team Leaders) while the rest of the large group sat behind them in the stands.

Kyora sat next to Maruka at the very back, on the highest steps with Baizon and Haiumi on either side of them. The others had all decided to sit around the small group, acting like a barrier to protect Kyora in case something happened. The other officials and leaders were taking their seats and gathering whatever documents they needed for the meeting, giving Kyora time to examine each one, with Baizon helping to tell her who they all were.

The Fire Nation table was occupied by Fire Lord Iroh, dressed in the full Fire Lords robes, with a man in soldier's attire on his left and an older woman, in her sixties on his right.

"That's Iroh's mother, the last Fire Lady, Lady Ursa. The man is named Admiral Zhong and is the leader of the Fire Nation Navy." Baizon explained.

The Earth Kingdom table was fairly dense with people, Teuan sitting in the centre looking bored with two other noble looking men beside him. Each of the the three had two people standing behind them, flanking their shoulders.

"You know Teuan, the other two nobles are the King of Omashu, he rules the southern Earth Kingdom and the other is the Feudal Lord of the Western Earth Kingdom. All three are the sons of the last Earth King. They had a miniature war to decide who would control the whole kingdom and in the end, Teuan won. With assistance from Team Avatar. The people behind them are probably just advisors or generals, they change almost every meeting." Baizon continued.

The Water Table only had four people at it, with three sitting and one standing on the far right. "The Middle man is Northern Chief Desna. He's Aunt Korra's Cousin. The woman beside him is Southern Chief Senka, a Siren queen! We never knew they could walk on land until she came along. The last seated man is the leader of the Swamp Tribe but I can't pronounce his name." he joked, getting a giggle from the girls. Kyora sort of recognised the last one, the one that was standing; she was sure he was Tahno's father since the two looked very similar. Judging by his position, he was likely an advisor.

The Air Temple table was occupied by Ikki, Rohan and Meelo; all had been tattooed with the traditional arrows. Ikki wore standard female monk robes, though they seemed a little too well fitted, so it showed off her curves a bit. She had kept her hair in a similar style, though she had let it grow, so her buns had become long pigtails that reached her hips. She had also moved them so they were at the back of her head and lower down. Rohan wore robes just like his fathers, and he had grown to be a handsome young man, looking a lot like a clean shaven version of his grandfather, Aang. Meelo wore a modified version of the training robes, with no shawl and instead had a red sash tied around his waist and then wrapped over him from his left hip to his right shoulder. Baizon didn't need to tell Kyora who they were.

"Since Jinora is the hosting leader, she will be standing in the centre of the room when she arrives. She'll likely come in through the hole in the ceiling." Baizon said, pointing at the perfectly round hole in the centre of the room.

Kyora of course knew the Team Avatar table, meaning the only tables left that she didn't recognise were the Kami, Valkyrie and Republic Tables. Noatak, Tenzin and Kya sat at the table (since they were the three eldest council members) while the fire and earth councilmen stood behind them. Tenzin hadn't changed at all, with the exception of his beard turning a greyish colour. Noatak had styled his hair in the same way he had it as a boy, making it look a lot like Korra's older style and Kya had left her hair in the same dreadlocks, but had not put them in a ponytail, instead letting them hang down naturally. The Earth Councilman was a sheepish looking man, probably little older than twenty and was rather unremarkable but the Fire Councilwoman caught Kyora's eye.

"That's Zaia. Her mother Zikira was the last fire councilwoman and Zaia replaced her when she retired. She is also, of course, Tahno's wife." Baizon told her. Zaia wore the same outfit her mother had worn, that fit her well. She had grown out her black hair and had draped it over her shoulder. Kyora made a quiet gasp as she admired the woman, causing Tahno to turn slightly and smile at her, making the girl blush.

The Valkyrie table had three captains sat at it, with Sequa in the centre, occasionally shooting looks at Kyora. Every glance just screamed "Your coming with me after this." And it made the Avatar shudder. The other two captains were just as grizzled and aggressive looking, though it was more a fiery anger than the cool fury of Sequa's expression. The last table was the Kami table, and since Korra and Silver were sitting at Team Avatar's table, there was only three Kamis left.

As immortals, their appearances hadn't really changed much, Kona wore his more humble, traveller's outfit and had grown his messy brown hair so that it now reached his shoulders. Murakumo hadn't changed a bit, even wearing a virtually identical outfit which Sonny, who was standing just behind her, had emulated. And lastly, Tensa had changed the most. Tensa now had black hair that reached his hips, black boots and baggy black pants with a matching trench coat. He wore no shirt so his muscled chest was clearly visible underneath his trench coat. This meant his scar was clearly visible, a massive slash mark, three large claws had been dragged across his chest at some point in the past but he would never tell how he got them.

Just as the last few people were getting seated, a glider flew gently into the room from the entry hole in the roof, its owner gently touching down in the centre of the room. Jinora spun her glider around to make the wings shut and revert itself back to a staff before giving a brief bow to each table, a show of respect from the host to their guests. The gesture meant the start of the meeting. Jinora's hairstyle hadn't changed at all from her childhood, though a blue arrow was clearly visible under her fringe. Her clothing was a cross between Ikki and Meelo's outfit, the base outfit was Meelo's, though it was a tighter fitting like Ikki's and the red sash was longer so it could be tied as a skirt as well as wrapped around her shoulder.

"To all of the Council, I bid you welcome to my Temple. As the hostess of this meeting, I now convene the World Council!" Jinora declared. Her voice had become a lot like her mother's, though it was still more youthful sounding.

Everyone seated at the tables made their gestures of respect (usually the hand gesture and bow that was unique to each of the four nations) while those that did not consider one of the Elemental Nations their home simply nodded or bowed their heads.

"Now, we must decide the order of business, who here has an issue they wish to raise." The Temple Matriarch. Baizon chuckled a bit.

"She's trying too hard to be official, she's a lot more casual under normal circumstances." He whispered to Kyora.

Teuan, Kona, Korra and Sequa all raised their hands to signal they wished to bring something up. Jinora looked to Korra to start them off.

"I think we need to discuss the current war. The Light and Shadowbenders are becoming bolder and more dangerous." The Water Avatar declared. Most of the other world leaders nodded in agreement and Teuan withdrew his hand, having been beaten to the point.

Kona was the next person to raise an issue. "The premonitions of the Cataclysm are growing stronger; I believe we need to urgently find the final three Kami. All our attention should be on that."

Most of the leaders that were not allied with Team Avatar looked sceptical. Kona and the Kami were quite a surprise when their existence was made known to the Council. It wasn't known across the world, but their identities had remained within the council with only a few slip ups. Several members of the Council of Monks at each temple had appealed for using the Divines as a way of keeping the world safe, though Tenzin and his children had always vetoed them. A few people had even attempted to copy Cabbage Corp's antics by trying to capture them for study but those that tried met the same fate as if Tensa didn't find them then Kona or Silver would. Korra still had a small scar on her shoulder from one capture that had gone awry.

Jinora made a mental note of Kona's concern before turning to the final person with their hand raised: Captain Sequa of the Valkyries.

"Captain Sequa, what is your concern?" Jinora asked.

Sequa stood up and pointed toward Team Avatar, Kyora to be exact and cleared her throat. "It is the demand of the Valkyries that the Council place Avatar Kyora into our custody." She declared. The Ice Queen made most of the leaders shudder while Team Avatar glared at her, causing the tension in the room to thicken.

Jinora narrowed her eyes for a moment before relaxing, she had to remain neutral but it was tough given Sequa's attitude and demands. "I think we should start with that, given that it's a pretty important demand. State your case to the Council." the young woman said coldly.

"It is the duty of the Valkyries to support and protect the Avatar, as well as make sure that her physical and training needs are being met. Team Avatar purposely kept Avatar Kyora's location from us, attempted to refuse us our right to see her for ourselves and then we discovered that the young girl was completely without discipline, instead being taught how to dance and frolic around when she is barely capable of bending." Sequa stated; her every word was like a sting to Kyora, who was suddenly very afraid.

Jinora raised an eyebrow, seemingly unconvinced by the captain's remarks. "Does anyone here have anything to say before we put it to the vote?"

Iroh and Teuan both stood up. "Kyora was only with me for a short time, but in that time I found her to be a very shy, withdrawn and socially unaware girl. She is very polite and soft-spoken, I highly doubt she has it in her to be aggressive or misbehave." Iroh said, glaring at the Valkyries.

Teuan nodded, "It's exactly as the Fire Lord says! Even after a week, she was still a little withdrawn to all those around her. The girl wasn't given a proper education in things such as reading and writing so we had to teach her that on top of bending. The dancing and frolicking that Captain Sequa is talking about was actually the only efficient way we found of getting her to earthbend more than a pebble!"

Jinora nodded and seeing that the seated members of Team Avatar only repeated Teuan and Iroh's testimony, she decided it was time for the Vote. Before she was able to declare it however, Sequa stood up again.

"Before the vote begins, I think we must remove all the Bias leaders from the vote. Naturally, no Valkyrie or Team Avatar member my vote but neither should their relatives or associates." She said. Most of the leaders and their watching entourages erupted into angry shouting as they objected to the terms, but as Sequa was the one calling for the vote, it was her right.

Jinora sighed as she looked around the room. The Air Nomads were out of the vote, the Republic were out as were Desna, Iroh, Ursa and Teuan and the Kamis. The only ones left who could vote were the Swamp Chief, Southern Chief Senka, Admiral Zhong and both of Teuan's brothers.

This was bad.

The Swamp chief raised his hand. "I believe they are known as Team Avatar for a reason. I vote that Avatar Kyora remain with them."

Senka was next, "I must question the motives of the Valkyries and their leader's poor attitude. I believe barbaric behaviour like that proves they are not fit to raise a little girl. I vote for Team Avatar."

Both of Teuan's brothers smirked, "We vote for the Valkyries. Team Avatar has enough power in the world, they can't be trusted with more." The Western ruler said while the King of Omashu nodded.

That was two votes for each faction. Kyora's fate rested on Admiral Zhong.

"As much as I regret to admit it…the Earth Kings are correct. Team Avatar has dominated much of this council and have gained too much power. They have three Avatars as members, each with immortality and all of them have caused significant damage and trouble in the past, such as the Necros incident and the collateral damage caused by the Black Invasion and events that have happened since then. I vote in favour of the Valkyries." He said.

Kyora's heart sank and she went as white as a ghost. She now belonged to Captain Sequa.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Will's Reviews Pt. 1: Bioshock**

**OXOXOXO**

Okay, so because of every one of you saying I was your favourite reviewer, I'm stuck reviewing everyone one of your damn requests! Whoop di doo.

Bioshock is a game in which you play silent protagonist, Jack. Your plane crashes in the ocean and you end up in an underwater city called Rapture. In rapture, they have things called plasmids that give you special powers, but you have to buy them with this red goo called Adam. What's the problem with that? You can only get Adam from little sisters, near invincible little girls that suck blood from corpses to regain the Adam in their blood. First, you have to fight a big daddy, these weird zombified men in massive suits of armour, then you can choose to rescue them, by giving them a pat on the head and sending them on their way (no I don't know how that works) or you can harvest them. What is harvesting you ask? Well you basically murder a little girl by ripping a magic Adam worm out of her stomach.

No seriously. How's that Adam make you feel now tough guy?

So basically you shoot people with lightning as you go on a series of fetch quests to open the door to the next fetch quest bonanza before you get any story development going. First you meet a guy called Atlas, a Irish man (where is Ireland anyway? I think Silver said it was made up) who's family gets blown up. You also meet Teneing-tenebaum, UGH! I'm calling her Doctor McGee, the woman responsible for creating the little sisters who has miraculously developed a conscious.

Then things happen.

I wasn't that into the story, the only really good part is the good ending you get for not murdering little girls and the mid-way point in which it is revealed you were actually a two year old that was made to grow up really quickly, sent to the surface only to return later to kill the man who is supposed to be your dad because a crazy mobster who was pretending to be an Irishman used a magic key word to make you yip like a cocker spaniel.

No really.

I'm serious! If you don't spend a decent amount of time looking for these weird audio diaries, then you miss half the story. Though I did enjoy the game and the story, the plot gets a bit weird when you think too much about it and every character deserves to die for some reason or another. And seriously, if any of you ever harvested a little sister, even once, you suck as a human being.

I kinda want to go give Ophi a hug now…

I give Bioshock a 7 out of 10

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 10**

**OXOXOXO**

How many people were expecting that!? Poor Kyora. Maybe Sequa won't be so bad…

This chapter was originally going to also show the members of Team Avatar trying to stop the ruling, but the chapter got too long, so it got cut in half.

Will is a little ticked off that he has to review everything, but he secretly likes it! Almost everyone who PMed me with a request wanted him to do it.

Kyora's bending will be a lot different than anything else before it. I had a lot of fun creating a unique style for her.

This story will also tell a lot about Tensa's past and will elaborate on him as a character.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kyora and the Council Pt 2

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 11: Kyora and the Council Pt. 2

Sequa smiled to herself as the council was once again thrown into uproar at the decision. Two of the Valkyries that had been seated in the stands behind their captain stood up and walked to the Team Avatar area to retrieve Kyora, only for the members of Team Avatar to block them.

Everyone began shouting and screaming at each other, a few using small displays of their bending to try and frighten the other factions and through it all, Kyora was becoming more and more distressed, tears of fear and sadness falling down her cheeks while Sequa tried to comfort her. A sudden sound of metal scraping against stone caused the room to go silent.

Kona and Murakumo were both on guard; Sonny had her hand on the hilt of her blade as Tensa stood up, his sword drawn and scraping against the floor as he walked towards Jinora. The Airbender felt a chill go up her spine as Tensa leant close to her and whispered something. Jinora nodded in agreement and the man retreated to his seat without another word, though his blade remained drawn, resting in his lap like a silent threat from the Dark Avatar.

"Avatar Tensa has stated that there will be grave consequences if Kyora is taken away from Team Avatar against her will. I believe we should give the girl a psyche analysis to make sure she is a relatively stable frame of mind, and then we ask her for her opinion on the matter. Ultimately, this is her choice." Jinora declared.

Iroh nodded in agreement, "I think that is a perfect idea. Let Kyora decide for herself! She may be a child but she still knows what she wants."

"I second that!" Teuan shouted. All of those who had been forbidden from voting agreed on it as well, making Sequa angry.

"The reason for the vote was because the girl will choose what is best for herself, not the world! An Avatar's duty is to the world." Sequa stated.

Tensa stood up again and pointed his sword at the woman. "The last person who said that in my presence was given a rather bloody end. Kyora will make her own choice and I will kill anyone who attempts to take that choice from her! She is a person, not a tool or weapon." He said coldly.

Korra narrowed her eyes in pity. A lot had happened in the twenty years since they first met, yet Korra could tell that something must have happened in that time to turn Tensa from a suave and clever man into the violent and aggressive Kami he was now. Much to Team Avatar's surprise, Will stood up from his seat in the stands and looked the Valkyrie Captain in the eye.

"I agree with Tensa. I will not allow the Avatar to be treated like a thing by anyone. Kyora may train if she wishes; we owe her and her predecessors a lot more than they owe us. She has my personal protection." He said with cool, emotionless eyes.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, Tensa and Will were both formidable warriors, and despite Will's hatred of fighting, he still had the same power and ferocity in war as his darker self, Lord Necros. To make an enemy of either was foolish. With Sequa refusing to back down, Kona stood up to be the voice of reason.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Council, this whole issue is a waste of time. We are in the middle of a war and the end of this world is likely to occur in this century, according to my visions. If I may offer a compromise?" he began, moving to stand beside Jinora.

"Miss Kyora should be allowed to stay where she chooses as Tensa stated, but a Valkyrie from Miss Sequa's order may remain behind with Team Avatar to watch and protect her. If that is not to your liking, then allow a member of Team Avatar to remain with her when she returns to the Valkyries. Is that fair?"

Sequa and Silver looked to each other with angry looks before sighing, ultimately Kona was right and a compromise was better than nothing. "I will concede to allow the Avatar her choice. If she chooses to stay with Team Avatar, one of my lieutenants will stay and assist in her training." The ice queen said in a monotone voice.

Korra and Silver nodded in agreement and turned back to Kyora, who was still terrified. "I know this is scary but we need to ask, would you like to stay with us or go with the Valkyries? Either way, you can stay with Baizon or Haiumi." Korra said, smiling warmly at the girl in an attempt to reassure her.

"I-I w-wanna stay with B-Baizon and Maka." She said quietly, hugging closer to the firebender while her Maruka hugged up to her, the young Avatar squeezed between her first two friends.

Korra gave a small sigh of relief and turned to the Council. "She's decided to remain with us. One of the Valkyries may stay with us to help protect her, but they must obey our Team Leaders during that time."

Sequa turned to the seated Valkyries behind her and pointed at Lieutenant Taza. "Taza is a good earth and metalbender. She will assist in her training, though as you say, she will not interfere if ordered by your leaders or the Avatar's teacher."

Taza stood up and bowed at Team Avatar before moving to Kyora's spot on the stands, stepping past the wary Tahno and ignoring the scowls she got from Kyora's new team mates on Team Baizon. "Greetings Avatar." she said, bowing to Kyora. "My name is Lieutenant Taza, I will be at your service until you or my captain dismiss me. If you have any requests, do not hesitate to ask."

Kyora nodded shyly. "Um, could you just call me Kyora please?" she asked in a whisper.

"Will Miss Kyora do?"

"I guess so…" the young Avatar mumbled. Taza nodded sat on the other side of Baizon, much to the firebender's discomfort.

Since it had taken an hour of arguing, voting and intense silences for the Council to make a decision on who Kyora would stay with, Jinora called for a recess before starting the rest of the topics. Korra escorted the other members of Team Avatar out of the meeting room while Silver stayed to talk to the Kamis.

"Well, that was intense." She said, taking a deep breath. The others nodded in agreement and decided to take the chance to introduce themselves to their newest member.

After the original fifteen members of Team Avatar had all made sure to introduce themselves, Will promised that the others would be introduced later. "Korra, I think the kids have had enough of these meetings for today." The former necromancer said.

"I agree. Haiumi will stay out here and watch the kids while the rest of us go back in. Lieutenant Taza, please be kind to them." Korra said before turning around and heading back into the hall.

With the adults gone, all that was left were the members of Team Rohan and Team Baizon (though neither of their leaders were there as their presence was needed in the council). Kyora looked to the others, all of the children of the last generation of Team Avatar.

Maruka quickly grasped the little Avatar's hand and pulled her to each person for an introduction. The first person she was dragged to was a young airbender boy.

"This is Yanos! He's Ikki and Pisces' son!" Maruka chirped. Yanos was a ten year old boy, having been born when his mother was eighteen, making him just a little older than Kyora. He had sapphire eyes and short and tidy brown hair, having decided to keep it rather than shave it off. His outfit was the usual airbender's training clothing and he looked a lot like his great grandfather Aang when he was a child.

"Nice to meet you Kyora." He said, doing a little bow and kissing her hand. The young girl turned beet red while Haiumi muttered a comment about suave airbenders. He was shortly pushed away by a twelve year old boy with golden hair and amber eyes. The boy was clearly a firebender and he wore a pair of black shorts and a red sleeveless shirt. He also seemed to have a large canine tooth on the right side of his upper jaw, so it stuck out of his mouth a bit.

"My name is Regulus, you can call me Regs." He said, shaking Kyora's hand vigorously with a cheeky smirk on his face, "If you're wondering why I have a weird name, it's because Regulus is the brightest star in the Leo Constellation."

"Oh! You must be Leo and Aries' son! Nice to meet you. You can call me Kyo." Kyora said with a smile, feeling at ease with the boy.

The last two children were standing off to the side; a young boy of eleven and a teenage girl of fourteen were standing side by side, one with a scowl and the other with a smile. The smiling girl had light brown hair tied in a pony-tail and while her skin was a pale white, like snow. She was taller than all of them, but only by a few inches as she had always been short for her age. She wore a one piece sea foam green dress with a pair of white shorts and a white shirt underneath it and a pale blue sash tied around her waist. Kyora was hypnotised by her eyes…they were the most breath-taking shade of blue she had ever seen.

"My name is Lyrae. My mother and father are Caprico and Cancer. Like Regs, my name is based on a star, though mine is more a type of star than a specific one." She introduced, shaking Kyora's hand gently. Kyora was still staring her in the eyes, in a daze.

"Most people find my eyes scary. It's the same as my dad and his mother, people were always afraid of them." Lyrae said, blushing faintly at the staring.

"I really like your eyes." Kyora said sweetly, giving the older girl a big smile. Lyrae giggled at Kyora's cuteness and the scowling boy scoffed and turned to walk away.

Maruka frowned at him, "That's Kirok." She told Kyo, "He's Tahno and Zaia's son. He's a waterbender with a bad attitude."

Kirok growled and turned around in anger, "Shut up Maka! And I can introduce myself." He declared, walking toward Kyora. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and very dark green pants, his eyes were a dark blue and his hair was pitch black like his mothers, tied into a rough wolf knot.

"Look Avatar, I have no problem with you personally but I don't really like being around others. We'll work together as part of Team Baizon and that's it." he said angrily before storming off, leaving Haiumi to sigh and kneel down beside the bewildered Kyora.

"Please don't take it personally. Between his father's bounty hunter work, his mother's council duties and Team Avatar, he doesn't get to spend much time with them; it makes him bitter so he lashes out. He'll warm up to you, I promise." She said, reassuring Kyora.

Kyora and the others began to walk off, heading towards the sky bison enclosure so she could see the massive creatures. During the walk, they joked and laughed, discussing various things about Team Avatar and generally getting to know one another. Kyora felt so happy that she had made so many new friends and even though she had only just met them, they made her feel like part of the group. Lyrae joked that Kyo was now the baby of the group since she was the youngest, meaning they often went easy on her in their little games.

By the end of the first day of the council, Kyora truly felt at home in Team Avatar.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Fragments of a Black Blade Pt. 1**

**OXOXOXO**

I found you, little one. Or did you find me? I can't remember.

You were lost and so was I, so maybe we found each other. But no, it was different…I was lost in the literal sense but you…you were lost within your own mind.

We spoke, we talked for hours as you told me of your life. You told me of the temple and the monks, the children you trained with, the girl you loved…you told me all of this.

And you told me your pain. The man who calls you his possession, who treats you as a weapon.

Together we can win against him! Together we will be free.

So you took my hilt and plunged my blade into his heart.

But now I am broken. And so are you.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 11**

**OXOXOXO**

The extra is part of a little mystery that will be unlocked as we go through the story. I came up with the idea after feeling a little melancholic.

The story actually diverged at this chapter. I wrote two versions of the next few chapters in case people preferred Team Avatar or Valkyries. I didn't make it an official vote, so I just went with the feel I got from everyone.

The vote for the final pairing has been finally revealed! Kyora may be partnered with Maruka, Lyrae, Kirok, Yanos or Regulus! The final pairing will be announced at the end of Book 3.

This is the first time in this story we get to see Tensa talking. In TFA, I wanted him to be a smart and charismatic character that would become a more fun kind of anti-hero, but he instead became a much darker character. It's odd, but he kind of developed himself without my wishes!

Later on, Kyora will get the power to create flames of the seven colours of the rainbow and each will have a different and cool effect. I made it to fit with her more peaceful and artistic nature. Her firebending will look like she is painting with fire.

**Things are getting a little more interesting!**

**If you want to vote for Kyora's pairing, leave me a review or PM with the person you want her to be with!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kyora VS Kirok!

******Thanks to all reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 12: Kyora VS Kirok!

OXOXOXO

23rd Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

The second day of the World Council came too quickly for Kyora's liking, but thanks to Korra's kindness, the children were excused from the meeting that day, after all it was mostly political and strategic talk anyway so they wouldn't have understood.

As the children of Team Avatar walked with Haiumi to one of the courtyards that overlooked the ravine, they passed Avatar Tensa, who was late to the meeting (though he was dragging his feet so it wasn't like he cared). He and Kyora locked eyes for a moment and the young Avatar decided to talk to him.

"Um, Avatar Tensa?" she began shyly. Even though Kyora was easily intimidated, Tensa was able to make most people who looked at him hide in fear from his dark presence. The immortal stopped in his tracks and looked to the little girl with a small smile.

"What did you want child?" he asked calmly.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. For standing up for me I mean. I really appreciate it." she said, bowing her head in respect. Tensa raised an eyebrow at the odd gesture, not used to people bowing to him.

"It's fine child, there is no need to thank me. But, if you wish to pay me back some way, then answer a question for me." He said, kneeling down and looking Kyora in the eye. "Do you hate the Valkyries for what they tried to do?"

The other children tensed up as the Dark Avatar got closer to their newest friend, Taza in particular did not like the question he asked. Kyora thought nothing of it.

"I don't hate them. I don't like what they wanted to do but I guess they just thought that was the best they could do. They just care about the world so they wanted me to be strong enough to protect it. I guess they were right in that I could be a little more disciplined. I'll work on that, and Lieutenant Taza can help." Kyora said with a smile.

Both Tensa and Taza blinked in surprise, just how forgiving was this girl? Tensa put on a fake smile before walking off without a word. At that moment, both the Valkyrie Lieutenant and Dark Avatar had the same thought going through their minds.

"She is too Naïve. If she doesn't grow up, she'll be utterly destroyed by the true nature of the world." Taza commented to herself, though Haiumi heard her.

"I disagree. Children like her lose their innocence far too early. Being forgiving is better than being vengeful." She said before continuing the walk to the courtyard. Taza had never heard the young woman talk before and was quite surprised at how beautiful her voice was. Then again, what was she to expect from the child of the First Avatar.

Once the group reached the courtyard, Haiumi took charge and declared a training session. Maruka took Kyora off to a secluded corner of the area with Gorm and Taza following closely behind. As the only firebender, Regulus began training alone, practicing his father's Wild Fire technique to cover him in an aura of fire while he meditated. Kirok and Haiumi passed balls of water and chunks of ice back and forth between themselves while Yanos played around on his glider and Lyrae practiced creating sculptures out of rocks that she pulled from the side of the ravine. An hour passed and Kirok grew bored of the training, leaving Haiumi to juggle balls of water by herself.

Kirok was a waterbending prodigy, being skilled enough to Icebend by the time he was only five years old, a feat that even his father and Avatar Korra hadn't managed and because of his skill, he had become arrogant, feeling like no one his age could match him. Out of curiosity, he snuck over to where Kyora was training with Maruka, only to be surprised by what he sat. Kyora was dancing and leaping gracefully between rock pillars that Maruka had raised, maintaining a ring of small stones around her at all times. Periodically, Maruka would raise a golem to try and grab the young Avatar, only for Kyora to turn one of her stones into sand and shoot each grain at high speed toward the creature, like a rain of tiny stone bullets. Each time she did this, the golem was torn to shreds by the hundreds of tiny grains, leaving it a pile of rubble. Kirok couldn't quite describe the way Kyora moved, it was like a dance and each move made it look like there was an opening in her stance, though try as he might, the young prodigy couldn't find it!

"So, this is how you train? With dancing?" Kirok said, stepping out from his viewpoint behind a pillar. Kyora opened her eyes and carefully hopped down from the small pillar that she had been standing on.

"Hello Kirok. Did you want to train with us?" Kyora asked nicely, Maruka putting on a fake smile for her male teammate. Because of Kirok's attitude, Haiumi was the only member of Team Baizon who got on well with the boy, Maruka and Baizon being too carefree for the prodigy's tastes.

Kirok looked at Kyora with judgemental eyes before finally answering her, "Why don't we spar? I haven't sparred with anyone new for months." He said with a scowl. Kyora tilted head like a curious kitten.

"Spar? Do you mean like we practice on each other? It isn't a real fight though right?" she asked. Kirok nodded.

"Okay then, we'll spar." Kyora said with a smile. Maruka looked ready to protest but decided to keep quiet, wanting to see how Kyo would fair in combat anyway.

The two children stood facing each other for a few moments, Kyora breathing slowly as she gathered her ring of stones while Kirok watched her with steely eyes, ready to attack at any sudden movements. Much to his surprise, Kyora began to sway her hips and hum to herself, similar to how she hummed when doing her odd dancing style of earthbending, she wasn't focusing at all!

That made Kirok angry.

"Don't get cocky!" he shouted, waterbending a pair of ice shurikens. They bounced harmlessly off of Kyora's ring of stones before a couple of the smallest stones flew toward Kirok at low speed. Kirok slapped them away with his arm before growling at the girl, "This isn't baby training! Be serious!" he said angrily. Kirok was becoming angrier, thinking that Kyora was just toying with him, like she was superior to him! That wasn't true, but the young boy had a nasty ego.

He picked up the pace and began to use water whips to break through Kyora's rock ring defence. A couple of times, Kyora would retaliate by using her Bullet Sand Technique to burst the whips but unlike Maruka's golems, they were easily reassembled. This pattern repeated itself for several minutes and after a while, Kyora was panting lightly and Kirok even found himself panting. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, making the boy even angrier. 'She's barely moving at all and she's actually making me sweat!?' he thought angrily.

Kyora stopped her swaying for a moment to flick a strand of hair out of her face and Kirok took this chance to shoot another water whip at her, slapping hard into her left thigh. The young Avatar screamed and felt to her knees, rubbing her thigh through her skirt.

"Hey! That hit me!" she yelled, still rubbing her sore limb.

"Duh! That's the point!" Kirok said irritably.

Kyora looked at him with wide eyes, "I thought sparring was just blocking each other's attacks! I didn't think we were trying to hurt each other!"

Kirok laughed, "How stupid are you? What's the point of sparring if you don't try to hit the other person? Do you think a real fight is just about blocking each other? Now get up and get serious!"

Kyora was about to stand up, only to fall on her backside again as a water whip slammed down between her feet, startling her. "I surrender, I don't want to fight anymore!" she begged, curling into a ball and covering her head with her hands.

"What? You're a member of Team Avatar, you ARE the Avatar yet you're chickening out of a fight? How pathetic!" he shouted, throwing an ice shuriken at her, careful to make sure it hit the ground close to her but not close enough for any shards to hit her.

Maruka and the others were all watching in horror, paralysed as they watched the one sided fight. "NO! I don't want to hurt anyone!" the young Avatar cried, flinching as another ice shuriken shattered beside her.

Something about Kyora's last sentence made Kirok see red, "You actually think you're that great? You are so sure that you'd be the one hurting me? NEWS FLASH! I'M STRONGER!" he roared, pulling all his water from his hidden water skins and turning them into millions of tiny little ice needles and sending them all at Kyora. They were coming from all sides and the others were running to stop the attack.

They were all too far away! They wouldn't make it in time! With the needles less than a centimetre away, Kirok sighed and stopped them before melting them and allowing the cloud of water to return to his water skins.

"Do yourself and us a favour; leave Team Avatar. You'll just get one of us killed." He said coldly before walking off. The others glared at him but he paid them no mind as he returned to his home in the Monk's dormitories. Once Kirok was gone, they were all soon surrounding Kyora, who was frozen to the floor in shock.

"He really hates me, doesn't he." She said sadly, standing up with help from Maruka.

"Don't be silly Kyo! He doesn't know you yet and he's a bit of a butt head." Yanos said, patting her on the back.

"Major butt head." Regulus added dryly.

Haiumi knelt down beside Kyora with a serious expression, "Lift your skirt please." She said. Kyora went bright red, as did Yanos and Regulus.

"Am I in trouble?" Kyora asked fearfully. Haiumi smiled softly and shook her head.

"I just want to see where the water whip hit you, it looked like it hit hard." She clarified, showing her hand which was already glowing with healing water. The other girls gave Yanos and Regulus a harsh glare and the two boys turned around so they wouldn't see anything. Once she was sure they couldn't see anything, Kyora carefully lifted her skirt, just enough to show where the whip had made contact. Haiumi scowled at the bright red welt, it looked even worse when compared with Kyora's naturally pale skin. The quiet woman placed her hand gently against it and began healing it, making Kyora flinch a bit.

"I'm surprised you didn't cry from this strike, this is the sort of attack he'd use on me or an adult opponent, he's never used it on another child before since it's too hard for them to take." Haiumi commented, secretly fishing for something.

She got what she wanted.

"I had a waterbending teacher when I was seven who used attacks like that whenever I failed one of her tests or exercises. I got them on my back, thighs, bottom and even the back of my shins if it was a really bad failure. I got used to it after a while but one time she went too far and I couldn't sit or stand for a whole day. My parents fired her after that." Kyora confessed. The looks on the others' faces made her frown a bit, not really understanding how bad it was.

"How could your parents not fire them after the first time it happened!?" Maruka said angrily.

Yanos nodded in agreement, though he still didn't turn around. "In the Air Nomad Culture, physical punishments were looked down upon and doing it for something so small at such a young age would have gotten your parenting rights taken away."

Kyora shrugged and thanked Haiumi for healing her leg. "It's not a big deal. She was my worst teacher out of all of them, mostly the bad ones just yelled; she was the only one who hit me. Well except when they were doing the whole, "Defend yourself" thing like the Iron Maiden."

Haiumi looked to Taza, the Valkyrie immediately understanding what the younger woman wanted. "Miss Kyora, I think now is a good time for lunch; you and the others look hungry." She said. There was a round of cheers before the group walked with her to the dining hall. Gorm and Haiumi hung back to discuss what they'd just learnt.

"By the spirits…I-I never knew about that, I was only her guard when she was earthbending and they never did water and earthbending on the same day." Gorm muttered, feeling a horrible ache in his chest.

Haiumi sighed, "I'll tell my mother during the council break. If we find any more cases like this, combined with what you told us…we may have to bring criminal charges against Kyora's parents."

"I know…I hope she can forgive us." Gorm said sullenly.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**The Paragons Pt. 1: Jerik Taiyo**

**OXOXOXO**

A Paragon is the title given to the first Kami of a Divine, or the person to find a Divine trapped in an item. They are legendary warriors and beyond powerful. There are Seven known Paragons, one for each of the divines minus Anima, who was never in a Kami and was reincarnated straight away into Kona Seij. Though technically, this could classify Kona as a Paragon.

Jerik Taiyo is one of the first people to be known as a Paragon, being the one to find Amaterasu sealed inside the Solaris Shield. He gained the shield by defeating the mighty dragon, Solaris, in single combat. He battled the dragon into exhaustion and claimed the shield as his prize, later freeing the captive Divine and allowing her to use his wife as a Kami.

He is the father of the founder of the Uzume family, making him a direct ancestor of Silver and Will Uzume, though he is also related to the Homea family through marriage, which makes him and his descendants partially related to the Fire Nation Royal Family, though the connection isn't blood.

He lived for several centuries, finally succumbing to death in a battle with the rogue Avatar Silver shortly after she awoke Amaterasu. Because the old history of the Crystalmancer empire was mostly forgotten, few people know of his heroics, but a small memorial marker in the caverns that contain the remains of the Royal Palace is still visited yearly by Avatar Silver.

She has often claimed that his death was her second major regret, with Will's death being her first.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 12**

**OXOXOXO**

Kirok is mean! He'll get better later on but I wanted him to have a kind of Tsundere personality at first.

We will be meeting all Seven Paragons in the course of the story.

Kyora has very strong ideals and a very strong sense of right and wrong. She may be shy but she will stand up for her beliefs and has a surprisingly bad temper!

This story will have a lot of filler-like chapters. I try to make sure everything either expands the plot, has an interesting side-plot or develops characters and relationships.

Kyora's parents underwent a lot of changes. At first they were very abusive, frequently beating her and locking her up. I changed it so they were more neglectful than really abusive as I felt it was too harsh and it felt more dramatic for Kyora to be working so hard to earn their love rather than being a beaten little girl.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Wings of Light Pt 1

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 13: Wings of Light Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

24th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

As the third day of the World Council began, Team Avatar fully assembled in the same courtyard that the kids had been training in the day before. Tahno had given Kirok a talking to but the young waterbender was less than apologetic for hurting Kyora. When Maruka and Kyora arrived at the gathering with Haiumi, Tahno told his son to apologise with a stern expression.

"Sorry." He said, not even looking at Kyora. It was clear to everyone that he didn't mean it but Kyora didn't seem to care.

"It's okay. Maybe when I get tougher, we can spar again. I'll be a better match for you then." She said sweetly, offering her hand to the boy. Kirok hmphed but shook it anyway, being uncharacteristically gentle when gripping his new teammates hand. With that out of the way, the entire team split into its six smaller teams, with each group of five standing in a line with the team leader in the centre, the six lines of team members made a hexagon shape.

Korra, as the first leader of a Team Avatar team was the default leader of the entire faction and so she was the one to inform the others what was happening. Iroh, Tenzin, Kya and all the other members that had been sat with other factions in the Council were there too, giving Kyora a chance to meet all of them. Taza and Gorm stood off to the side a short distance from Kyora, since they weren't members.

"Well, I think we should begin by letting you all know what happened yesterday." Korra began, clearing her throat. "Kona's issue has been addressed, from now on all hospitals are going to be on the lookout for any cases of abnormal births, since most Kami are born with some unusual circumstance. Kona and Murakumo will be searching the world as well, in case the kami is born at home."

Team Avatar stirred at the news, the idea of there still being three unidentified Kami out there was both worrying and exciting, especially considering how different they often were. Would they be cheerful and childish like Murakumo, angry and dark like Tensa or wise and mysterious like Kona? Only time would tell, so Silver began addressing the next matter.

"Now the Light and Shadowbenders are naturally a big problem, considering we are at war with them. The council has officially decided to make the war public, in hopes that the people will have some information to help us. Asami has also been given orders to put more work into finding a viable way of defending ourselves with Crystal Tech, being that her company is the only one that has the secrets of Crystal Tech." Silver explained.

Lin spoke next, "Because of this, each team has been given an assignment to help give support in the war. Team Korra will be the Research and Development team. They will protect Asami and her scientists while they work on the defences, they will also be the first ones to test them.

Team Silver will be the main military unit for our faction, it will be their task to find and combat the enemy whenever possible. Team Lin will be supporting the Valkyries and protecting the other members of the World Council. They will remain together for now and be moved from place to place to stop them being taken hostage or killed by the enemy.

Team Pisces will be tasked with protecting the airbenders on their team as well as supporting the Kamis in their search. Team Baizon will serve as the intelligence team, forming strategies and sending Intel between the Teams via Haiumi's energybending telekinesis with the other Team Leaders. They will also be responsible for training Kyora to be the Avatar. Lastly, Team Rohan will be in charge of protecting Team Baizon and supporting Taza and Gorm in guarding the Avatar." Lin finished, her old chief of police persona leaking back in to her.

The six team leaders nodded in agreement and the adults (minus Haiumi) once again left for the new day of the council to decide on a strategy on defeating the enemy. This left the kids to return to training. Much to Kyora's surprise, Kirok approached her with a small scowl.

"Let's spar again." He said gruffly. It wasn't really a request but Kyora didn't mind.

"Um, okay but I'm not really that strong yet." She said cautiously, seeing Kirok tap his foot impatiently.

"We won't spar like yesterday, just throw attacks at each other and block them. If I nearly hit you then I'll stop it, okay?" he said impatiently. Kyora looked puzzled but accepted regardless, only for Maruka to interfere.

"Oh no you don't! Go warm up first." She said, pushing Kyora away gently. The Avatar giggled and went over to Gorm, the two of them doing some warm up movements together while Maruka grabbed Kirok and pulled him towards her, their faces very close.

"What are you playing at? Yesterday you were trying to hurt her, then you gave the worst apology ever and now you're being almost civil? Is this a game to you? Playing with Kyo's head?" she said angrily.

Kirok shook his head, "I overheard Haiumi telling her mom about Kyora's old waterbending teacher. It made me feel guilty that I had done something like that to her, that's all okay?" he said, trying to seem uninterested.

"Then why not give an earnest apology? If you asked her, Kyo would be your friend in a second and completely forget what you did, she probably already has!" Maruka growled.

Kirok looked stumped, stuttering as he tried to find an excuse, "I-I'm just bad at saying sorry! I figured I'd help her train instead!" he mumbled. Maruka just huffed and let him go.

"Fine, but if you hurt her again, I swear I will throw you into the ravine!" she yelled before running over to Kyora.

As Kirok had promised, the sparring session was much tamer that it had been the day before, the young waterbender only attacking enough to make Kyora actually work to defend against him and always stopping any attacks that get by her before she was hit. Kyora on the other hand was making Kirok work quite hard, avoiding her bullet sand technique was more troublesome than he'd like to admit.

"Huff…I don't like to admit it but you aren't half bad, even if your still little more than a novice, you're good with that one technique." He said, panting heavily after a particularly difficult dodge. Kyora smiled through her own panting.

"Thanks, it's difficult to do but without using Bullet Sand, I don't have any other offensive earthbending techniques." Kyora admitted, knowing that whenever she threw normal rocks and stones, they bounced harmlessly off of her targets.

Kirok stopped the sparring match so the two of them could rest and so they could watch as Lyrae and Maruka had an earthbending match of their own. During the fight, Kirok turned towards Kyora to examine her more closely. Kyora had a serene feel to her, like she was living solely in the moment and not worrying about her past or whatever comes in the future. It was odd that someone like her was able to do something like that, especially if her past was anything like he thought it was after overhearing Haiumi and Silver and considering the war, the two enemy armies after her and her role as Avatar, she should have been worried about the future as well.

"Hey Kyo, er, do you mind me calling you that?" he asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear him. Kyora looked at him with a big smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"When we sparred earlier, I noticed something about you. Your defence is really good, almost up to an adept level while your attacking skills are barely above novice. I think that if you really don't want to hurt anyone, you should improve your defence even more and work on your stamina, then you can win fights by exhausting your opponents." He said, picking at the floor with an ice knife. Kyora smiled again.

"That would be great! If I can do that, I can protect myself and others without hurting anyone. I don't like fighting but if I'm an Avatar, I might not have a choice." She said smiling slightly as Maruka knocked Lyrae on her backside.

Kirok opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a sudden explosion and a round of screams. Haiumi immediately lept to her feet and alongside Gorm and Taza, she herded the children together into a group behind them.

"What's going on?" Gorm asked, panicking a bit as a Fire Nation Airship plummeted into the ravine, its engines destroyed.

"We have to help them!" Kyora shouted. Haiumi focused for a moment but then sighed a little in relief.

"No one was on-board; they must have lept out onto the cliff above us before they were hit." She said, silently thanking her mother for teaching her some energybending. "Taza, there should be the remains of a tunnel here from a few decades back, check around the bison mural on the next courtyard over."

The lieutenant didn't say a word, instead she silently obeyed, catapulting herself over to the courtyard with the Bison Mural. It was the same place from which Toph and Haru had created the escape tunnel when Azula had attacked the Temple in her search for Zuko and Aang. Much to their luck, the tunnel had not be disassembled but merely hidden. With a few short movements, the wall blocking the entrance was moved aside so they could enter. "I've opened it!" she shouted.

Immediately, Kirok and Yanos both got to the platform, followed soon after by Maruka and Lyrae. Just as Haiumi and Kyora were the last ones left on the training grounds, men in white robes appeared, attached by robes and harnesses to an airship floating just above the Ravine in which the temple was located. With a few odd movements, the first two men created a barrier of light around the training grounds, trapping Haiumi and Kyora and stopping the others from reaching them.

"Taza! Gorm! Go and find my mother or Avatar Korra! They can get us out!" Haiumi shouted. Sadly, Chi Flicker was a skill that she had never been able to learn herself… Once the rest of the kids were out of sight, Haiumi pulled Kyora behind her, keeping her hidden as five of the White Robed benders passed through the barrier into the training grounds.

"Surrender and give us the girl, obey and you will not be harmed. Resist and we will attack." One of them threatened, their voice distorted like the Shadowbenders had been.

"Kyora, stay hidden. Your normal rock ring won't protect you from a lightbender." Haiumi warned, generating some water. Being the child of an immortal came with some perks, including all the powers of a Water Spirit and an incredible potential for energybending, second only to the Avatars themselves. The waterbender boiled the water and launched bubbling blasts of it at the closest lightbender, forcing them to erect another light barrier between the two. Another explosion was heard in the distance and before long, the shadows in the room began to ooze black liquid.

"Commander! Shadowbenders!" One Lightbender cried, narrowly avoiding a deadly shadow tendril. The Commander Lightbender, identified by a ceramic mask over her normal hood and cloth mask, growled as a group of seven shadowbenders appeared on the other side of Kyora and Haiumi. The two Team Baizon members were trapped between them, neither side cared if Haiumi lived, and they were both willing to do anything to get Kyora.

"You may as well surrender Avatar, neither Korra nor Silver are coming to save you." One of the shadowbenders said with a mocking tone.

"What do you mean?" the little Avatar asked fearfully.

"We killed them! Or at least managed to inflict fatal wounds! The death won't be permanent since they are immortal, but they won't be recovered for a few hours!" another shadowbender laughed. Haiumi's knuckles went white as she tried to restrain her anger.

"**You will regret that."**

Haiumi's blood ran cold, the Shadowbenders backed off a bit and the Lightbenders followed suit.

Kyora was staring the leader of the black robed warriors directly in the eye.

Her eyes were glowing.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Announcement!**

**OXOXOXO**

Sorry that this isn't a proper Extra but I needed to give you guys an announcement and I didn't want to make a chapter just for that and I know a lot of people don't read ANs.

For those who are interested, I am making a small puzzle/rpg game using Rpg Maker VX. It's called Lost Souls and features an original short story with multiple endings and side stories that I have written. It is not finished yet and I would like the help of anyone who can.

To help me out, try to think up a puzzle that I could use. Sadly my ability to make them is limited so there are a few restrictions. Firstly, no time restriction or time element. I simply am not skilled enough to make them. Secondly, this is a 2D game in similar fashion to Pokémon and early final fantasy games so no 3D effects. Thirdly, there is no combat, only puzzles. Death is possible as enemies roam around, you just can't kill them.

For anyone who wishes to apply, PM me a puzzle idea. I will give credit in the games credits as well as send you a copy when it's done. It will have a few references to my Fan fiction stories, so be on the lookout if you ever play it. I'll announce when it's done and when that happens, PM me for a copy or download location.

Thanks for the help!

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 13**

**OXOXOXO**

Well that was quick! Kyora is already going Avatar State!

This was going to happen later in the story, but then nothing good would happen in the whole first half of the book!

Kyora will be in my game, though she is an Easter egg.

Kyora will take trials and become a spirit like Korra did, but this time it'll be more fun and very different, especially when it comes to the spirit part.

Kirok is nice at heart. He'll be the Mako/Zuko attitude in this fic.

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Wings of Light Pt 2

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 14: Wings of Light Pt. 2

Haiumi felt her heart speed up as she noticed Kyora's eyes glowing and her completely changed demeanour. Gone was the shy and easily frightened Kyora and in her place was left a very intimidating copy of her. The way she stood, her expression and the dark tone of her distorted voice all oozed confidence and a silent promise that people were about to be in a lot of pain.

Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting impatiently for the girl to make a move. In a flash, Kyora darted forward and buried her small fist into the Leader Shadowbender's gut, winding him so badly that he was knocked unconscious. She quickly bent the earth around her, creating a pyramid of earth to stop the incoming shadow tendrils before jettisoning the defence, sending the four pieces of it at several of the surrounding enemies. Two lightbenders were hit, knocking them off of the platform, their lives only saved by the harnesses and cables they still war. Haiumi immediately began to assist the Avatar State Kyora, using her water to choke someone into unconsciousness before releasing them again. The small group of Light and Shadowbenders were quickly defeated, but Kyora would not calm down.

The young Avatar floated into the air with a sphere of wind before flying off, beginning her hunt for the other enemies that had been dropped around the temple. While Haiumi recovered from the stress caused by generating water, the rest of Team Avatar convened around her, Korra and Silver were both heavily injured but slowly recovering.

"Where is Kyora? They didn't get her did they!?" Asami asked worriedly, not being able to see any sign of the girl. Team Avatar looked around and noticed the unconscious Shadowbenders that had been left behind by Kyora's battle.

"What happened here?" Silver asked, panting as she was supported by Noatak and Will.

Haiumi looked at the ground sadly, "Kyora heard that the shadowbenders had badly hurt you and then she went into the Avatar State. She defeated these guys and then flew off." She explained.

Korra raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "She couldn't have…I sensed her power spike but then she completely vanished. I can't sense her anywhere." The Avatar said, looking very worried. A loud crash from a short distance away drew the group's attention and caused the two Immortal Avatars to scowl.

"_Korra, let me take over! I can heal your body much quicker if I'm in control and I can help fight!" _Tsukiyomi yelled. Korra didn't like relying on her too much but if things were as bad as they looked, she had no choice.

"Okay, but be careful not to attack Kyora! She can't control the Avatar State!" Korra said aloud before entering the Spirit Form, her body physically transforming into Tsukiyomi's, complete with an outfit change to the Moon Goddesses' preferred kimono. During the last ten years, both Silver and Korra had advanced their spirit forms to the point that they could transform into the physical form of their divine partner, this gave them incredible power but they were still barred from accessing all of the divine's power.

Tsukiyomi took flight, gliding gracefully through the air until she found Kyora flying around the Council Meeting Chamber. Desna and was commanding the guards on the platform to fight back the Shadowbenders on one side while the Valkyries fought the Lightbenders on the other. Tsukiyomi watched for a few moments as the small girl danced through the air, using a much larger version of her bullet sand to almost bury her enemies in small stones, a few times she actually seriously injured them!

"Korra, something is wrong here…I can see her but still can't feel her presence! She isn't like a normal human or spirit…it's like she doesn't exist!" Tsukiyomi muttered urgently.

"_Impossible, if we can see her and she can touch things then she must exist! Maybe the Avatar State is just hiding her presence for some reason." _Korra theorised.

"Or maybe…maybe this new Avatar State has too much raw power! She's still connected to you and the other Avatars so maybe she's able to harness the power of myself and Amaterasu! The two of us would be so powerful combined that our senses would ignore us, tricking us into thinking it's a force of nature. It's the same thing that stops us from always sensing the Spirit World and my father." Tsukiyomi said, fearfully watching Kyora.

The little Avatar suddenly turned to face Tsukiyomi, glaring darkly at her. **"Stay out of my way!" **she screamed in that distorted voice before spewing a bright blue fireball from her mouth, easily hot enough to incinerate someone and aimed it right at the divine.

Tsukiyomi brushed the blast aside like it was nothing, just because Kyora had a lot of power within her didn't mean she could use it properly. Tsukiyomi quickly responded by generating a large ball of water to ensnare Kyora in, hoping to make her pass out by bringing her to the brink of drowning. Kyora wasn't so easily caught however and immediately blasted the ball into steam with intense fire. Yomi frowned and followed up her attack with a forceful gust of wind, Water and Air being her strongest elements.

Kyora's air sphere was disrupted by this powerful gust and resulted in falling rapidly towards the bottom of the ravine, only saving herself at the last minute. _"That was too risky Yomi! What if she hadn't saved herself!?" _Korra scolded.

"Relax, I would have been able to Chi Flicker in time." The goddess said with a cheeky grin. Korra would have scowled if she was in control of her body, instead she had to use an overly exaggerated sigh that echoed loudly inside their shared mindscape. Yomi giggled and stared down at Kyora, who was still in the Avatar State. "Why do you think she attacked us? We were only watching her until she shot a fireball at us."

Korra didn't answer, not really having something to answer with. The Avatar State Kyora flew up at high speed, stopping dead in front of Tsukiyomi, looking the goddess in the eye.

"**Stay away from me Moon Caller" **she said in her distorted voice. Yomi gasped slightly, not having been called that since the days of her very first Kami.

"Looks like some of the old Avatars have it out for me. I don't remember meeting any other than you and Jada." She said, talking to Korra.

"_It doesn't matter. Even with the Avatar State, we can still win. Knock her out gently so we can stop this fight!" _Korra huffed, getting bored of not being in control of herself.

Tsukiyomi nodded and raised her leg up high, hoping to slam it down on Kyora's head to disorient her, however the girl Chi Flickered behind her. **"Leave now, this cycle has already failed, you must-" **She was cut off by a powerful beam of light that sent her crashing into one of the pillars on the Council Chamber platform. Tsukiyomi spun around and saw the cause of the attack; a lone Lightbender that was standing on the edge of an airship.

Unlike the other lightbenders, she wasn't wearing a mask or any face coverings, revealing her face for all to see. She had white hair that came down to her hips, red eyes and a set of White Valkyrie style armour that was partly covered by her loosely tied white cloak.

"Angels! Retreat!" she bellowed. Almost instantly, seven other airships, each with lightbenders boarded on (or in some cases, dangling from cables). Once the other airships were a short distance away, the woman turned her eyes to Tsukiyomi again. It was an odd glare, like she was looking past Tsukiyomi's face to the Avatar who was watching from within.

"We are the Lightbenders of the Angel Feather Order. It is our goal to destroy all evil, corruption and darkness in the world. We will return for the Avatar, you have been warned." The woman said harshly before turning away and signalling for her pilot to take off. Tsukiyomi growled to herself at the woman's arrogance.

"Who does she think she is? Talking to a divine like that…"

"_Wow Yomi, who thought you'd be someone to get upset from not getting respect."_ Korra joked. The goddess just huffed and transformed back into Korra, giving the Avatar control over her body again.

"Time to see if Kyora's alright." She said, chi flickering over to the girl. Kyora was unconscious, the Avatar State cancelled and it seemed she was fine. Korra sighed in relief and picked the little girl up and returned to the others.

Both girls received a hero's welcome, and Kyora, who had regained consciousness, looked downtrodden for some reason.

Maruka was the first to notice this and hugged her friend. "You were great! Thanks to you, the bad guys were sent packing! No more shadowbenders or lightbenders for a while now." She said with a grin. Kyo looked at her sadly and pulled away from her grasp, instead walking over to the Matriarch of the Temple, Jinora. Standing before the woman, Kyora got on her knees and lowered her head, bowing to her.

"I'm very very sorry!" she yelled, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. Jinora's looked surprised and the others had their mouths hanging open in shock. "If it weren't for me, they would never have come here! Because of me, your temple and home is all smashed up! And- And!"

Jinora quickly pulled the girl into a hug, holding her tightly. "Oh child, there's no need to be sad, it isn't your fault. The damage may look bad but we can fix it easily." Kyora took no comfort from her words, but instead began to sob hard, crying out her sorrows and making even Kirok feel a twinge of sympathy for her.

"It's not just that! I hurt people, I almost killed some, even Miss Korra!" she began sobbing even harder. Jinora shifted the girl so she was holding the young Avatar like a baby, using her arms as a cradle and gently rocking her and rubbing her back.

"You are so innocent, you never meant to fight at all. If it weren't for you, a lot of people could have been really hurt! Haiumi was just telling us that she wouldn't have survived the fight without you." Jinora said quietly, soothing the girl. Kyora was entranced by Jinora's scent, it was a perfume or incense or possibly just Jinora's natural scent but whatever it was, it was sweet smelling and made Kyo think of her mother, how she used to be before Kyora was revealed to be the Avatar.

"Kyo, I know that fighting a real battle is scary, especially when you've only been training for little over a month but you need to try and be brave. It's a lot to ask, but can you be brave and continue to help protect your friends?" Jinora asked gently.

Kyora opened her closed eyes and sniffled, looking guilty and ashamed. "No." she said shakily, surprising the others yet again.

"I-I don't want to be the Avatar, I don't want to be in a war, I don't want to be fighting. I never want to fight or bend again! I want…I want Miss Silver to take my bending."

Silence fell. Team Avatar stood frozen, surrounding Jinora with Kyora still sniffling in her arms. All of a sudden they were hit with an unfortunate reality, one they hadn't wanted to acknowledge.

Avatars were thought of as the wisest and most powerful mortal beings in the Mortal World. But here was Kyora, a little girl that has been thrust into this life by nothing but chance. It had ruined her home life, turning her happy family into a boot camp marred in her parents' desperate grabs for power. It had stopped her from having friends, taken away her chance at a normal childhood and tried to make her something she wasn't.

She was the Avatar but she was also a little girl that was being used for war and battle, trained to fight for the purpose of the world that wanted to use her to sustain itself. Korra suddenly felt how Tensa must have felt and understood what had made him turn to what he was. Korra and Silver, heck the entire team had thought themselves better than the Valkyries and those other teachers but in the end, they were just giving her a choice between a hard training scenario where she was inevitably made into a weapon and a softer, more friendly version of the same scenario. Sure she would still be their friend but would they have cared about her if it weren't for her Avatar Status?

It was not a real choice, just the easy way or hard way routine. None of them had even truly considered her feelings and what she really wanted…did Kyora want to train and learn? Or did she just want a normal life?

In the face of these decisions, Silver was left with a hard choice: Respect the choices of this girl or turn her into the weapon that they needed in this war.

Silver took a breath and made her choice.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Paragons Pt. 2: Jonan Magnus**

**OXOXOXO**

The legendary first Kami of Susanoo. After Susanoo was trapped within the Star Sabre, Jonan discovered the blade after he defeated the alchemist that had captured the Divine within the blade. With no way to truly free the Divine, he instead transferred her into himself and the two became allies. His twin younger siblings, Raine and Toror, stayed beside him for the rest of the war in which he had faced the Alchemist. It didn't last long after Jonan acquired Susanoo, as she lent him her power and with it he ploughed through his enemies with ease.

Shortly after the war came to an end, a giant meteor wreathed in flames threatened the world. The Meteor was dubbed the Sun Stone because it looked like a second sun whenever it was visible in the sky. With the power of Susanoo, Jonan was able to destroy the meteor, leaving only a tiny piece left, which later became known as Sozin's Comet.

It is unknown how or when Jonan died as he disappeared. He was known to have met fellow Paragon, Jerik Taiyo but what happened on this occasion is unknown.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 14**

**OXOXOXO**

This chapter highlights what I meant when I said I wanted to create a different kind of Avatar. Kyora is not like the powerful Silver, the tough girl Korra or the fun-loving and clever Aang. She is really just a little girl in a fate she can't control.

The Lightbender leader is the first major antagonist we get to meet face to face. She'll be revealed more in-depth in Book 2. The Shadow bender leader, Akuan, has already been mentioned.

In the current pairing polls Maruka is in the lead. Kirok is second place, Lyrae is third, Regulus is fourth and Yanos is fifth.

Dragons are cool.

DRAGGGGGGOOOOOOONNNNNNNSSSSS S!

**I ran out of trivia ideas near the end...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Will's Plan

******Thanks to Reviewers!**

**I won't be able to answer reviews and PMs as quickly today because of a visit to my grandmas so please be patient :)**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 15: Will's Plan

Silver sighed and knelt down, taking Kyora out from Jinora's arms and stood the young girl before her. Kyora thought her wish was being granted and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"Will you all still be my friends afterwards? Even if I'm not an Avatar anymore?" she asked.

Silver shook her head, "I'm not taking your bending, not yet at least. I think we should talk a little more, make a deal. Will you at least listen?" she asked gently. Kyora seemed a little disappointed but gave in to Silver's request, especially since the others had such desperate looks on their faces.

"You had a bad experience in your training and with the Avatar State but it would be a shame for you to give up so soon so here's the deal: stay as the Avatar for at least one more month, train at your leisure or not at all if you don't want to train. You'll be in charge of what you do, but you are still a child so you will need to listen to the grown-ups in other matters like normal schooling. If a month passes and you haven't changed your mind, I'll take your bending for a month so you can live like a non-bender for a month.

Once that month is over, I'll give you the choice to be an Avatar, Non-bender or a normal bender of any element you want. No matter what, we will be your friends for good. Deal?" Silver offered, holding her hand out for Kyora to shake.

The young Avatar thought for a moment but besides a couple of months of time, she didn't have anything to lose, so she accepted with a small smile, rubbing the last of her tears away. The watching members of Team Avatar breathed a quiet sigh of relief and Maruka ran up to Kyora to hug her.

"You scared me for a bit Kyo! I guess if you don't want to train anymore, I won't get to be your teacher anymore…but that doesn't matter so long as you stay our friend!" Maruka said, flashing her young friend her signature cheerful grin. By the end of the day's excitement, it was late evening, so Haiumi and Ophi carried the children into the main temple for some supper before bed, each girl holding two kids in their arms and one on their back. After they had all eaten and been tucked into bed, the adults gathered in the rest room to relax.

"That little girl…she's a lot different from any Avatar I've ever heard of." Jinora commented, missing the little girl's presence in her arms. Though she'd never admit that out loud.

"There have been quite a lot like her actually. Children that were thrust into the role of Avatar and were unable to cope. They tried to take their lives, some succeeded, some were locked up in mental wards for attempting and some were just beaten back into line, depending on the circumstances. We call them the Lost Avatars." Silver explained.

Tenzin stroked his beard, "I heard of them from my father once. He told me that the Lost Avatars were the reason for the rule of not revealing an Avatar's identity to them until they turned sixteen."

"We never even stopped to consider what this was doing to her on the inside…Korra had taken to her role as Avatar almost instinctively since she was four." Kya commented.

Korra frowned, "She isn't me though and she isn't Silver or Tensa either. I think what Silver offered was the best we could do for her."

They nodded in agreement. Will thought for a moment and then voiced a question of his own. "What about Spirit Powers? Should we make Kyora a spirit of the Elements like you did with Korra?"

"Can we? I mean I was a Kami after all and it only happened after taking my powers away AND we had to go to the Spirit World." Korra commented, not sure Kyora could take a trip to the Spirit World yet.

Will had an answer for that one too, "I turned Aqua into a false Water Spirit, remember? I've reviewed the experiment and it's possible for me to turn anyone into a true spirit of the element by taking energy from the Elemental Spirit Fonts and infusing it directly into Kyora."

"Fonts? What Fonts?" Mako asked, not remembering that when they witnessed her become an Air Spirit.

"The Fonts are the locations where the person becomes an Elemental Spirit. The Underground Lake, the Great Volcano, the Pinnacle Mountain and the Air Spires of the Soul." Silver informed them.

"So, we offer her Spirit powers in hopes she'll stay as the Avatar?" Bolin asked.

"No, we do it as a way to support her and only support her. Even if she chooses to stay as an Avatar, I'm keeping her out of all fights." Baizon said. The other leaders looked at the young man's forcefulness and decided not to speak against him, he was looking out for Kyora.

Jinora was the only one not on Team Baizon that really agreed with him, she had never known a girl so innocent as Kyora; while most children loved their bending powers, Kyora didn't like any of them simply because she had hurt people even though those people wanted to do bad things. It was Naïve, but pure. "Then train her to protect and heal. She'll be the First Avatar that has no skill in battle but can still stop any attack without hurting anyone."

"Hehe a true Airbender Monk. Maybe Kyora should join one of our temples?" Meelo joked. The boy had matured a lot since his childhood but was still a big kid on the inside. Jinora paused and thought about it, an earthbender usually had the most trouble becoming an Air Acolyte, but Kyora was certainly closer in nature to air than the element she represented in the cycle.

"Maybe we should let her join." She said to herself. Team Avatar retired soon after and the temple matriarch returned to her room. Virgo was the first to be finished getting ready and was lying in bed, getting comfy as she waited for her wife to be finished.

Jinora had felt guilty falling in love with another girl, at first anyway. Her father had explained to her that it was nothing to feel guilt over, she had not found love with a man but had with a woman and that was all that mattered. The belief of the Air Nomads was that love trumped all other factors, even if Jinora was the last airbender, she would not have been forced to marry a male just to reproduce. Even so, neither she nor Virgo had truly thought of themselves as being different, they had fallen in love naturally and had followed the same rules of courtship as every other couple in the world. This was a new age of technology and enlightenment, there was no room for homophobia in such a society.

Jinora finally finished brushing her hair but instead of getting in bed, she sat on the edge, Kyora still on her mind. "Virgo, what do you think of Kyora?" she asked.

Virgo frowned, "I think she is nowhere near as brave as she acts. She takes everything in her stride like a true earthbender, but she evades conflict and confrontation like an airbender. She is passionate in her dancing and art, just like a firebender would be passionate yet she is as willing to change as a waterbender. She's more suited to be an Avatar than she realises."

Jinora smiled to herself and lied down next to her wife. "Do you think…if we find out worse things about her parents and they end up in jail, we could adopt her?"

Virgo smiled warmly and kissed Jinora on the forehead, "Of course we could. I'd love a daughter like her." and with that, the two airbenders fell asleep in each other's arms.

OXOXOXO

25th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora woke herself up, bright and early at dawn. Kyora was always an early riser when she could help it, she loved the cool morning air and the orange colour of the dawn sky. Hopping out of bed, she ran quietly to the training courtyard and sat on the edge of the courtyard, still in her lime green nightdress. The Temple wasn't damaged as much as she had thought now that all the smoke and commotion was gone, yet she still felt an ache in her chest at seeing the place in such a state. A tap on her shoulder made the little girl jump and she looked around to see Will, standing behind her.

"Good Morning Miss Kyora." He greeted politely, not having spoken to the girl casually before.

"Good Morning Master Will. Did you want to sit and watch the sunrise with me?" Kyora politely offered. Will smiled and nodded, seating himself beside the young girl.

"You don't need to call me Master. Will is fine." He said, staring up at the sun.

"Okay, but you have to call me Kyo or Kyora then." Kyora giggled. The two Avatars shared a light hearted laugh as the sun rose before them.

"Kyora, I would like to make an offer to you. You've already agreed to be Avatar for at least a month but I would like to offer you the chance to become a Spirit of Elements as well. Are you aware of Korra's Spirit Powers?" Will asked. Kyora nodded slightly but had an unsure expression, not sure about becoming a spirit.

"Will I have to go to the Spirit World?"

"No, I can do it anywhere, anytime but it requires you to jump through a little hoop." Will informed her.

Kyora gulped at his oddly cryptic tone. "What is it?"

Will turned to face her, looking her dead in the eye. "You must open the Earth Chakra in order for me to infuse Earth Spirit Chi into you. This means you must face your greatest fears and defeat them."

Kyora looked afraid, fear seemed to be half of this girl's entire demeanour! If she wasn't afraid or shy, she was sweet and playful. "I can try but-"

"You won't be facing it alone, I will help you." Will said, picking the girl up and taking her to the other side of the ravine, opposite the temple. With a quick movement, a piece of rock came jutting out of the rock face, giving Will a large place to land on. The ledge faced the temple and allowed both Avatars to see the entire Air Temple from any place on it. Will set the girl down and had her enter a meditative position.

"Now, I will be using an Energybending technique to remove my chi and infuse it into you, this will allow my mind to travel with you in the Mindscape. The foreign chi will force you into a coma so you will also be moved to the Mindscape. While we are in there, you will be able to do anything you want but I will not, unless you allow me to, so it is your job to protect us from the manifestation of your fears." Will explained.

"Wha-What do you mean my Mindscape? Is this the same as what Korra did and why are we here?" Kyora asked, feeling Will sit beside her with one hand on her head and one on her back.

"No, Korra didn't need to do this, you are far younger and so you are not mentally capable of opening the Chakras through normal meditation. I brought us here so that it would be hard for any new attackers to interrupt us, since that could cause my mind to be trapped inside you. lastly, your Mindscape is literally the world inside your mind. It is the place you go to when you dream." Will explained.

Kyora quickly absorbed all the new information and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Without waiting for another word, Will began pouring his chi into the girl and they both blacked out.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Will Reviews: Dragon Age 2 Pt. 1 Characters**

**OXOXOXO**

I'm back you little ragamuffins! Would have been here sooner but the game I played was an RPG so I got stuck for hours. The game is so long, I can't fit in everything I want to say, so this is a Character only review. Dragon Age 2 is a Fantasy game in which you can play as a character named Hawke, whose gender, appearance, personality and class can be decided. I chose to be a Mage with the Sarcastic personality which is freaking hilarious. Witty Hawke is as full of one-liners and snarky comebacks as he is filled with freaking fireballs. But, as he is your own player character that you can shape, there's not much to say.

Carver Hawke is your whiny little brother who wishes he was as awesome as you despite the fact he bitches like a two year old with no candy. He either dies, buggers off or joins the Templars (the Mage hating jerks) by the end of Act 1.

Bethany Hawke is your sweet as sugar little Sister and Carver's twin. Sadly, I didn't learn much about her since I was a mage and that means she died before Act 1 began.

Varric Tethras is a dwarf (a kind of hairy midget) that has a big crossbow (overcompensation much?) named Bianca. He is the Narrator of the story, is completely awesome in every way and is a great snarky character with a more sophisticated humour that goes along will with Hawke's goofy humour. He'll always stick with you, no matter what. Your own loyal hairy midget.

Isabella is a woman with tan skin (looks like Korra if Korra was into bondage and sodomy), who is a self-proclaimed pirate captain who has lost her ship. She uses twin knives which together cover more space on her body than her clothes. She genuinely looks like she is wearing a towel and Dominatrix Boots. Personality wise, she is also a humour character, though she prefers sexual humour. I tried romancing her in Act 2 and almost the second I showed an interest, she humped me silly. Sadly, if you aren't careful, she runs off at the end of that book.

Fenris! He's an elf with attitude! He was once a slave to a man who probably bought his clothes at the same place as Isabella. He is grumpy, hates mages and is genuinely like Mako if he took depressants. Not much to say here since I don't play with mage haters.

Anders! Whiny mage healer by day, glowing magical batman by night! A former grey warden (kind of like a demon hunter) who joins you all the way up to the end where he blows up a church, kills hundreds of innocents and then starts a war between mages and Templars. Dude looks good is feathers though. Again, since I mostly stuck with Isabella, Varric and my elf mage friend, Merrill, I didn't know him that well.

Aveline! She is a soldier girl that will stab you and walk off. Can't say much more since I kinda neglected her.

Merrill! My elf mage friend who later became my girlfriend. After being humped by Isabella, I decided to try romancing a real character and found Merrill to be more than adequate. Very shy, very naïve and completely clueless about Human life. If you don't love this bumbling nutter then you must be a Templar and I hate Templars.

Part 2 of Dragon Age 2 whenever I feel like it!

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 15**

**OXOXOXO**

A word on this chapter: The whole pro-gay part was added on personal request by a very close friend in real life. She has had a lot of trouble recently because of a few religious zealots insulting her for her sexuality. If people want to believe that, then fine but please don't force your beliefs on others.

Kyora's Earth Spirit training will be very different from Korra's.

Kyora/Maruka is a shockingly popular ship! Most PMs I get now are votes for them!

If the poll in Book 1 of TFA had ended with Makorra, Baizon would be Korra's child instead of Maruka.

One idea for the Avatar of this story was a very large, battle hungry man. Pretty much the opposite of Kyora! But I couldn't develop him as well as I could develop Kyora, so here we are!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Kyora's Fear

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 16: Kyora's Fears

When Will and Kyora opened their eyes again, they didn't find themselves in the Western Air Temple, but instead they were in a massive field, covered in crisp green grass and glistening with morning dew. A few trees in the distance were swaying in the gentle breeze and the sounds of trickling water indicated that a stream was nearby.

Will stood up and smiled, admiring the place. "So, this is Kyora's Mindscape. Such a peaceful place, kind of reminds me of the prison that Silver locked me when I was still Necros." He said aloud. 'Yeah, right before Korra broke me out.' His thoughts added.

Kyora looked around, quietly impresses that her mind had made such a nice world within itself. She had thought it would be much less impressive. The sky was completely blue and cloudless and the sun of this world hung in the sky in the direction of the trees. "So, now that we're here, are we hunting my fears?" she asked.

"Yes we are. We need to locate the Earth Nexus." Will said. Kyora gave him a puzzled look and he chuckled, realising she had no idea what that was. "Sorry Kyora, a Nexus is the source of your bending power while inside your Mindscape. They're like the physical manifestation of your chakras. You should have four for the elements and another one representing energy. Each one will be blocked and when we approach them, the thing blocking it will manifest so we can fight and clear it, in the case of Earth, this will be your fears." Will explained.

Kyora sighed, "We may be here a while then, I'm scared of a lot of things." She admitted, feeling a little ashamed.

"Not to worry, with the two of us together, your greatest fear should appear first and if you can defeat it, the blockage should clear itself straight away." Will told her.

Kyora nodded and stood up, panting her skirt to knock the stray blades of grass off of her. Kyora couldn't help but notice that Will seemed a little…spaced out. It was like he wasn't focusing on anything at all, almost like he was daydreaming.

"Um, Will? What are you thinking about?" she asked, not even trying to hide her curiosity.

"Uh? Oh, just remembering some things. This place looks like the prison I was locked in briefly when I was Necros. Silver actually modelled that place after the Emerald Fields; a place we used to play when we were children. Our parents didn't like me taking her there but they allowed it since I wanted her to go." Will said, watching as some birds flew overhead. Birds and wildlife in the Mindscape were the equivalent of a person's emotional state. They were normal pigeons, meaning Kyora was calm and didn't feel too strongly about anything.

A crow flew overhead shortly after, representing a dark thought.

"I don't like your mom and dad, if you don't mine me saying it." Kyora commented. She had been told by Maruka all about Silver and Will's life before they became immortals, Korra having passed the story on to her.

Will gave her a small smile, "I don't mind, truth is I agree. They were bad people, which is why Silver killed them."

More crows flew overhead. "Did she really have to kill them? I mean, do you ever miss them or wish she hadn't?"

"No. I regret that they had to die, but I couldn't say I care that they did. I wish things had been different…my family were not very kind to the girls born into their family and it made me sick. For the first eighteen years of Silver's life, the only people to show her love were myself and our family founder, Master Jerik." He commented. From his tone, Kyora knew he really didn't care for his family, but she could also tell it was a sore subject.

"I think we should stop talking about it for now. Let's find that Nexus." Will said calmly as he looked around, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. When active, the Nexus' released a beam if energy into the sky to indicate where they were, Red was the Fire Nexus, Grey for Air, Green for Earth, Gold for Energy and Blue for Water. When blocked however, finding them was harder.

"Stay here while I fly up." Will said, using his airbending to ascend into the sky. What he saw made him gasp. Less than a mile away in each direction was nothing but wasteland and storms. Kyora had dropped them in the one calm spot in her mind.

'To think that her mind is in such chaos! We need to solve this problem immediately!' he thought. Going back to his search, he noticed that much of the wasteland areas seemed to have a kind of elemental theme. The water area was a deathly looking marsh, the fire area was coated in bushfires, rivers of lava and erupting volcanos, the air area was full of needle like mountains and dotted with hurricanes and lastly, the Earth area was a desert, filled with giant skeletons of all sorts of creatures.

Landing down beside Kyora again, he told her what he had seen, making the girl look down sadly, "I'm sorry. I should have told you…I was always really lonely and sad, sometimes I was even really angry! This meadow must have only been made after I met you guys." She said.

Will wasn't surprised that Kyora was aware of the reasons behind the place's dark atmosphere. It was her mind after all, who else would know it so well? "Don't worry. The desert looks to be the home of your Earth Nexus, we'll go there together so we can clear it." Will told her.

The two of them walked across the meadow and soon found themselves passing through the small woods and into the huge expanse of sand and bone on the other side. "All these skeletons…they may indicate that the negativity in this area will make you a good Bonebender. Why not try it?" Will said as they passed by the giant remains of a snake. Kyora gulped and lifted her hand. In an instant, the bone snake moved with her hands and followed wherever she waved her arms, both amazing and horrifying Kyora.

"Dark bending thrives on negative emotions. The darker your thoughts become, the more powerful they get. For bones in particular, fear is a great driving force and is partly why those who practiced it were called cowards." Will stated, using his own Bonebending to shatter the bone snake after Kyora had dropped it in their path by mistake.

"I don't like it here." Kyora said, her voice breaking a bit. As the girl's fear grew, sandstorms began to brew in the distance and a few sinkholes appeared around them, shifting the sand to reveal even more bones beneath the desert.

Will knelt down and began comforting her, if she became too afraid then the sand would swallow them both, trapping Will and driving Kyora mad with fear. Her mind would literally be consumed by fear. Gently, Will lifted Kyora onto his shoulders.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes, try and think of something nice to take your mind off of the fear." Will told her.

Kyora frowned, "I don't know what to think about! Nothing is working." She said. She tried thinking of her friends but it kept going back to the Valkyries and Shadowbenders, making her afraid again.

"Think about something you like. Do you like singing? You're a nice dancer, singing would go well with that."

"Yeah, I like singing." She said shyly.

"Why not sing something for us then? Make this journey a little more pleasant for us both." Will said. Kyora didn't answer him, instead she began to hum to the tune of an old Earth Kingdom nursery rhyme. It was one of her favourites, called Lion of the Mountains.

The song told the story of the Hero of the Pantheon known as Leo, the namesake for Subject Leo. Before the great battle with the Hydra, Leo was a firebender that had been born as a non-bender to an Earth Kingdom family. A group of Airbenders from a nearby monastery extorted taxes from them and so Leo prayed to Orion to give him the strength to defend his parents. Orion told him that if he climbed the nearby mountain every day for a year, then he would be granted the power he sought. As agreed, he climbed every day and on the last day, the mountain erupted and Leo was encased in magma. He burst forth, reborn as Leo, the Lion of Fire and defeated the Air Heretics, making him a hero for the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads, who hated the heretics. The song held a much lighter version of the true tale but it was still enough to keep Kyora peaceful as they cleared the desert.

What surprised Will was how well Kyora sung. She was a true little songbird; if she decided that being Avatar wasn't for her then she could be a great performer! The song helped with Kyora's fear and even motivated Will, making him push forward even quicker, breaking into a run without either person realising it.

After a short while, Will found himself sprinting rapidly towards what looked like a giant human skeleton, it's lower body encased in sand while its upper body looked like it was trying to pull itself out. The skull was sitting on top of a strange stone structure that Will recognised as the Nexus. The structure was a large stone circle on the floor with four pillars around it that correspond with the points on a compass. In the centre was a stone well that had been filled with bones and skulls, symbolising the fear that blocked her chakra.

"Here we are Kyora." Will said, coming to a stop and lowering the girl back to her feet. Once she was safely on the floor, Will bent the giant skull so it was cleared from the Nexus and prepared for the ritual. The little girl watched curiously as Will used a strange looking rod to carve symbols into the four pillars, each one was different and clearly ancient, though for some reason, they looked familiar to her.

"These runes are the four most sacred words for Earth in the Spirit Language. They act like focus points for the Earth Spirit Chi that I'll be pouring into you through the Nexus, once we clear it of course." Will told her.

"Why are there four words in the Spirit Language for one word in ours?" Kyora asked.

"The Spirit Language is far more advanced and complex than ours. The words themselves hold power and for a Spirit, they can use incredible abilities just by learning the language. The more complex the word is, the stronger it's affect. These four words are the most sacred ones for Earth but some have double meanings." Will explained, pointing at the one he just finished.

"This one means earth but it also means fear. The one opposite also means survival, one of the others means substance and the last one here is the only one that holds a single meaning." He said, backing away from the pillars. "I'm finished. Step into the circle and the fear that guards this place should appear."

Kyora nodded and stepped cautiously onto the stone circle. 'I have to be brave…Will worked hard to help me, I won't let him down!' she thought, pushing herself forward. As she stepped foot on the stone, the bones in the well began to shift, like something was trying to dig itself out.

In a burst of malevolent energy, a figure emerged from the bones. It was female, wearing traditional Earth Kingdom clothing, brown hair, green eyes.

Will gasped in surprise, but Kyora had expected. They both felt a shiver as they witnessed a perfect copy of Kyora emerge from the well and enter the Avatar State.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Bending Techniques Pt. 5: Metal**

**OXOXOXO**

**Metal Golem: **Like the Earth Golem Technique, this technique uses the bender's Chi to animate a golem made of metal to obey the user. Because of the complexity of metalbending, this is a very draining technique and can only be performed by those with a huge amount of energy or great skill.

**Iron Shell: **A surprisingly simple technique that creates a small shield of metal that can be used for defence. The shield is very weak against normal attacks but makes an excellent deterrent for fire and lightning attacks.

**Flash Powder: **When metal heats up rapidly, it can create a bright flash of light. Flash powder is powdered metal that is used in this manner to create a distraction. The basic nature of the technique disguises the difficulty of it, as powdering and super-heating metal with bending alone. Like many metalbender talents, this requires large reservoirs of energy or a high level skill.

**Needle Boa: **An illegal technique developed by a rogue Metalbender cop. It wraps the enemy in a standard metal cable, but then turns the surface of the cable into needles that can carve through the captive's flesh. Very simple, but very painful and is a feared torture technique used by Triads and vigilantes.

**Iron Scale: **A variation of Iron shell. Rather than creating the shell and using it as a shield, it creates metal plates that act like armour on the user's body. The only advantage to this technique over Iron shell is the ability to use it without hands.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 16**

**OXOXOXO**

The greatest fear was originally going to be Kyora's parents, but I wanted something more personal to her that helped push her to be a good Avatar for her own reasons.

The idea of the Mindscape came from the Inner Worlds of Bleach.

Unlike TFA, these Spirit conversions will not be completed in a single chapter. It will be at least two or more.

Some inspiration for the giant bone monster came from Shadow of the Colossus.

Each of Kyora's bending styles will be based on an art form she is skilled in. Earth is dance, Fire is painting, Air is singing and Water is going to stay a secret for now.

**Hope you liked!**

**Please Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17: Earth, Element of Substance

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 17: Earth, Element of Substance

Will looked on in shock as Kyora stood face to face with her doppelganger. Kyora's greatest fear had been herself? More accurately, herself when in Avatar State. The former Necromancer wasn't sure how to react to this information, after all how could he urge her to defeat…herself?

Kyora looked calm on the outside, her rigid expression mirroring the one worn by her copy, but on the inside, she was in turmoil. This being before her scared her to no end! In the Avatar State, she was monstrously strong compared to how she was normally, she didn't seem to recognise her friends anymore but what scared her most was just how easily she could become this being.

The Fear Kyora raised her arms and the massive skeleton behind her began to move, reconnecting it's body and skull and pulling itself out of the dirt and sand. Once it had pulled its waist out from the desert, it revealed that instead of human like legs, it had a centaur like skeleton beneath it, its hips connected to the neck of a giant lion skeleton. The Fear Kyora then floated up and sat on the creature's skull, using her dark bending to move it. Kyora, despite having expected this, was still not prepared and found herself staring fearfully at the doppelganger's glowing eyes. Was this really how terrifying she looked to Haiumi and those Shadowbenders?

"Kyora! Remember, this is your world! You cannot die here and if you use all of your Willpower, you can win!" Will shouted, barely having time to avoid a massive bone fist.

Kyora wasn't so lucky…

The giant skeleton stabbed her though the body with its finger, causing the girl to hang limply from it, completely in shock. When the shock finally wore off, she unleashed a bloodcurdling scream the likes of which Will had never heard. She was in pure hell, her entire torso and its insides had been torn through, leaving her in horrible pain. Acting fast, Will used his own Bonebending to lift the skeleton from the ground and throw it a few dozen feet away from him while simultaneously using bloodbending to pull Kyora off of the impaling finger. The girl renewed her shrieks as her blood felt like it was on fire but Will had no time to feel guilty.

"Kyora! This is your world, you can only feel pain here because you are allowing it! Block out the pain! In this world, you are lord and master, remember that!" Will shouted, hovering over the girl. If Kyora didn't stop soon, she'd be mentally scarred or driven mad from the pain.

Kyora continued to sob and scream and her eyes closed tightly. She tried to imagine that she was somewhere else with her friends, she wanted to be back at the temple! She wanted to be back with Team Avatar! She wanted the pain to stop!

And just like that, it did.

Kyora's mind responded to her willpower and the pain in her chest was gone. She opened her eyes cautiously and found herself lying on the training ground of the Western Air Temple. It was fully rebuilt and her friends were surrounding her with happy smiles, the wound on her chest was gone. Will was knelt beside her and breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me really worried there! Your mind responded to your wishes and now we're here. This is a memory plane, a part of the Mindscape made based on memories." Will quickly explained, gently helping the girl to her feet.

Kyora looked confused for a moment, "We're still in my head?" she asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes Kyora. We can't leave until we return to the place we arrived. And we can't leave this memory until you take us out." Will said, looking around and flicking the Memory replica of Korra.

Kyora nodded in understanding and poked the Memory Korra as well, making it growl. "Why are you only flicking and poking me!?" she yelled.

Kyora backed away in surprise and Will chuckled, "Don't worry Kyora, she's not alive or real. Your mind made these memory clones based on what you know about each person. You seem to be aware of Korra's hot-headedness at least. One of her more outspoken qualities, though she's calmer than she used to be." He said, patting the memory girl on the head.

The fake Korra blushed and growled before stomping away and hiding behind Silver, glaring at Will the whole time. Kyora giggled but it was only a fleeting moment of happiness. "Will, when I take us out of the memory, where will we be?"

"the Same spot we were in when you moved us here. Time kind of freezes in the main Mindscape when in a Memory Plane." Will told her.

"I'm scared to go back! I don't want to see that thing again." Kyora whimpered. Will sat on the floor cross-legged and patted the ground in front of him. Kyo sat down and the other memory clones wandered off to do whatever Kyora thought they did when she wasn't with them.

"Look Kyora, I know it's scary but it is your greatest fear! I would be surprised if you weren't terrified of it! But in the end, what that thing was…you were afraid of yourself in the Avatar State. That's unexpected but not too surprising." Will said gently. He had learnt quickly to talk slowly and calmly, too loud and he'd spook the girl.

"The upside to such a fear is that it's quite easy to find a way to face it. You just need to learn to accept that when in Avatar State, you are dangerous and not in control. It is quite possible that you could hurt someone without meaning to. This is why you should be even more determined to defeat this fear and open the chakra as you'll be one step closer to controlling the Avatar State."

Kyora looked Will in the eye, hope filling her, "So, if I do this, I can use the Avatar State at will? And without being controlled?"

"Yes. You will be just like Korra and Silver in that regard. And, your Avatar State will be the strongest of them all!" He told her, watching with a smile as Kyora.

"Mine will be stronger too! That's wonderful! But why?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Well, I did some research on it. Based on what I could gather, since each Avatar has access to one more previous Avatar's experiences and memories then previous generations, they have more power. It's like a Stone tower with a thousand floors, each Avatar has access to all the floors below them as well as the floor they built themselves. Then the next Avatar adds another floor. You could also think of it like adding more money to a bet in card games, each player adds to the pot that the other players have already begun."

Kyora frowned, "Those don't sound too good…if it's a tower, it'll eventually become too tall and fall down and with a bet, someone has to win eventually. So all the power gets stolen or its destroyed."

Will paused. He had never thought of that… could someone steal the Avatar's power and never pass it on? Becoming immortal didn't work as the Avatar Soul still left them with their current level of power added to its own. And of course, was it even possible for the Avatar soul to break? Even all the Avatars couldn't measure up to Silver when she was in Spirit Form so it couldn't have reached too high a level yet.

"I'm not sure about that. I may be using bad analogies so don't think on it too much, just know that you CAN defeat this fear. If you do, then you'll be able to protect your friends and family or do whatever you want. The only people who could stand up to you would be an Immortal." Will said, patting the girl on a head, reassuring her that she could do this.

Kyora got back on her feet again and let out a loud sigh, "Then I think it's time we left here. When we get back, can you protect me for a little while? Just so I can get my courage up?"

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?" he said with a small smirk. He loved the look on Kyora's face when he said they were friends, she just lit up! It was cute and motivating, like those odd photographs of cats that Asami put up in her offices for when she felt down at work. She almost reminded him of Ophi when she was little…

"Okay, I'll take us back now. I promise I won't leave you protecting me for long." Kyora said, closing her eyes to concentrate. The world around them began to crack and then it shattered like glass, as if it had just been some kind of set. The giant bone monster was still where it was from when Will had thrown it and the Fear Kyora still stood on its head. The doppelganger seemed to sense some difference in Kyora as it began to send fireballs at the small girl while the bone monster swung it's claws. Will solidified the sand around him into stone and used it to block the fireballs while he used Bonebending and energybending to keep the monster back. True to her word, Kyora didn't take too long in gathering her courage.

'I need to beat this, if I don't then I'll be a threat to my friends or I may even hurt them. They might not want me around anymore or I could actually…kill them! I won't let that happen!' she thought, looking the doppelganger in the eye with determination.

"I won't let you beat me!" she shouted, feeling more anger than fear. The skulls and bones that blocked the well on her nexus began to shake and crack as her fear slowly shrank. Will smiled to himself.

"Anger can get you part way there but only true bravery can finish this!" he said, confident that the girl could do it. Without waiting for anymore encouragement from Will, the little Avatar darted forward and bent the bone monster into the sand, burying the creature. Will marvelled at the display, she may not have been that strong outside of her mind, but it meant she had a strong mind. The doppelganger began to look afraid itself, Kyora was turning the fear back on itself with her masterful attacks. She kicked up sandstorms and boulders, spikes of bone and plumes of dust, all into the Fear Kyora's face, sending the fake hurtling up into the sky. Gathering the last of her bravery, the girl ran at Will and he grabbed her and threw her high into the sky where she grabbed her dark clone and fell with it, smashing it hard into the blocked well.

Will laughed triumphantly as the bony blockage shattered and a green light erupted from the Nexus. The light caused the Fear Kyora to disintegrate into sand and blow away into the desert while the real one was left suspended in the light with no way of escaping.

"Will, help! I'm stuck!" she shouted, panicking. The runes that Will had carved into the pillars began to glow and chains of green energy emerged and grasped her limbs, holding her spread eagle over the Nexus with her back to the sky and her front staring into the source of the green light. She could see some kind of mountain far below in a desert, not unlike the one they were in and it looked like the beam was being shot up to Kyora from its peak. It was so far down that it looked like she was looking down on the world from the heavens.

"Don't worry Kyora, this is the ritual I mentioned. The mountain you see is Pinnacle Mountain, the source of all Earth Elemental Chi within the Spirit World. It's where Silver and Korra trained to be Earth Spirits." Will explained, omitting the fact that he had done it as well while he was Necros.

While Kyora began to glow with a green aura, the land around the Nexus began to change. The sand became soil and grass began to grow all over it, turning the desert into a giant tropical expansion to the grassy area they had started in. the grass was more yellowish in colour and the trees and plants were all the kinds you'd expect to see on an island resort in the Southern Fire Nation. Vines with bright pink flowers began to grow on the pillars around the Nexus and soon, it looked like an oasis with a small pond and a little stream appearing around the two visitors. Even wildlife like birds and small critters began to chirp and roam around!

The chains holding Kyora shattered and the runes on the pillars faded away like they were never there. The beam remained but it moved Kyora out of it, letting her fall gently into Will's arms. The process had rendered her unconscious which meant he would have to take her back to their place of entry before they could leave. Carrying her gently like a father carrying his infant child, Will began his quiet walk back to the fields of grass.

"This place is beautiful. Most Earth Nexus areas in Mindscapes are mountains and valleys, I've never seen a Forest around an Earth Nexus." He said aloud to himself. The fact that this place was a forest instead of mountains said a lot about Kyora. Not only did it say that she was able to be firm and strong but was also capable of growing and adapting if necessary. It also showed that the earth obeyed her gentle calls. Kyora wasn't commanding the earth, she was urging it and it followed her will.

Will smiled, he was going to enjoy watching this strange little girl become a master.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Kingdom of Orion**

**OXOXOXO**

The Kingdom of Orion is the name given to the longest living civilisation in the Mortal World. It existed for tens of thousands of years without being destroyed, something no other civilisation before or after it could manage. It's true name is unknown, because of how old it is and much of its history was destroyed by the Crystalmancers because their ideals were so different, with the Kingdom of Orion being an almost perfect society.

Sadly, even such a great place fell to the temptations given by bending. They were the first people to use Crystal Alchemy and Energybending, as the Gates that led to the spirit world were torn open by their wars with enemy nations. Not only did the wars create the gates, but it also resulted in the creation of several large demons that led to the destruction of many smaller kingdoms. Thirteen Demons of exceptional power were the ones that formed the basis for the Eastern Zodiac, just as the the twelve heroes and Ophiuchus had been the basis for the Western Zodiac. These demons took on the form of the Dragon, the Rat, the Ox, the Dog, the Ram, the Tiger, the Monkey, the Rabbit, the Snake, the Boar, the Rooster, the Horse and lastly, the Cat. The Snake was actually the Hydra Demon that was faced by the Western Zodiac.

Even though Hydra's death was a rallying cry to the Kingdom of Orion that the demons could be killed, their hope was short-lived, the demon returning alive after a certain amount of time, having become too powerful to kill through mortal means. In the modern day times, a demon of this level could be killed permanently by an Avatar or any Kami, but in those days, the Kami didn't exist and neither did the Avatars. In order to imprison the Thirteen Demons, giant crystal doors were constructed that led to a crystal cell that could cage the demons, with there being no means of mortal nature to destroy the doors or cells. They became known as the Jade Doors and were buried to keep anyone from freeing the demons. It is said that each Jade Door is guarded by the Spirit of a member of the Western Zodiac that could summon the others to face the demons if they escaped. None have ever escaped.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 17**

**OXOXOXO**

Facing herself as her greatest fear will not be the most mentally impacting thing that Kyora faces in one of these tests…

The Jade Doors and the Demons based on the Chinese Zodiac may appear in a future side story. I'm just created ideas since I don't plan to make any more sequels but I'd like to continue Kyora's life.

Will's character has evolved him into being a bit of an Urahara like character. He is very strong and dangerous when serious but spends a lot of time as a friendly and eccentric inventor. Necros is also not truly gone, but more sealed away.

A lot of confusing things happen near the end of this book but it should make for a good surprise…

Originally, old Avatars of the Cycle were going to be Kyora's Spirit guides when in her mindscape, but I chose to use Will for it instead. Sometimes more than once person will go with them. Also, Kaizero at least is confirmed as appearing here later on.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Different Kind of Bender

******Thank you to my reviewers**

**On a small side note, today is my birthday! I am now officially 18!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 18: A Different kind of Bender

OXOXOXO

28th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

When Kyora awoke, she found herself in the bedroom she shared with Maruka in the Western Air Temple. A quick glance at the small clock on the wall revealed that it was one o'clock in the afternoon! How long had she been asleep?

Kyora sat up and heard some whispering, looking around to see Maruka, Lyrae and Haiumi sitting on the carpet in the centre of the room, whispering about something. Outside the bolted window, Kyora could hear the hard patter of rain. 'It must be raining pretty hard.' She thought as she swung her legs out of bed and stood up. Haiumi spun around and caught her as she stumbled forward, almost face planting into the floor.

"Careful Kyora, your legs will take a while to get back their strength." Lyrae said with a small smile as Haiumi sat the girl down with them. Maruka cheered and hugged her friend tightly.

"Finally! Will told us you could be unconscious for up to a week! It's already been three days." Maruka said with a smile.

"I've been asleep for three days!" Kyora exclaimed, not quite able to believe it.

"It takes time for the body to adapt to the Spirit powers you gained. Your body isn't fully developed yet so it took a lot longer than it did for Aunt Korra and mom." Haiumi explained.

The three older girls told Kyora what had happened in the last few days. Apparently, Sequa was angry that Will had gone ahead with the Spirit Ritual without consulting the council. He had reminded her that it was up to Team Avatar what to do with Kyora and that she had consented, so Sequa had no right to complain. The Valkyrie hadn't liked that and challenged Will to a dual without bending to decide who Kyora would remain with.

"But I thought the council agreed to let me choose for myself!" Kyora shouted, not liking that there was even a small chance of being taken away by Sequa.

"Relax little one, there's no way you'll be taken away. Even if Sequa won the dual, the council wouldn't let her do anything against your wishes. It's a show to keep her pride and nothing more. Besides, Will won't lose. The dual was postponed until he checked on you." Lyrae said, her voice calming Kyora.

From the time spent with the other members of Team Avatar, Kyora had been able to slowly get an idea of their personalities; Maruka was hyper and very loving, Haiumi was quiet and calm, Lyrae was motherly, acting like the older sister to the younger kids, Kirok was prideful and a bit arrogant but still had a good heart, Regulus was hot headed and cheerful, Yanos was an airhead and very flirtatious and lastly, Baizon was very cool and friendly but was also a bit too battle hungry. Kyora wasn't too surprised to find herself getting along with them, they all seemed so eager to be her friend, even if Kirok didn't show it and Yanos was a little too friendly at times.

"Uncle Will won't allow himself to lose the fight. Even though he knows you won't be taken, he's taking the risk seriously." Haiumi said, using her energybending to silently tell her mother that Kyora was awake.

Silver, whom was stuck in yet another meeting of the council smiled and informed them all that the Avatar had woken up.

"Good! This dual can finally happen." Sequa smiled. Without either party using their bending, Sequa was confident she could defeat Will, immortal or not.

Will on the other hand didn't seem to care about the dual at all, just sitting bored in his seat. Once the council went on break for a couple of hours to have the dual, Will pulled his teammates aside to inform of something. He hadn't told them any of the specifics about what had happened in the Mindscape during the ritual but now that the girl was awake, he decided it was a good time. Team Avatar convened in the Training ground and each of the older members congratulated Kyora on her success and listened in awe as the girl explained what happened, with some help from Will.

"That's all very impressive Kyora! I've never heard of a forest around the Earth Nexus." Silver praised.

"Indeed, I think Kyora is different than normal benders, or even normal Avatars. Her bending is completely different in style and power." Will said.

"Under normal circumstances, bending works in four ways: Earthbenders command their element, Firebenders unleash theirs from within themselves, Airbenders call the wind and it answers and Waterbenders guide their element and make it follow their movements. The martial styles and the movements they involve match this way of bending but Kyora works differently. She seems to make an element do what she wants in the opposite way, instead of commanding the earth, she calls for it like an airbender would for air. And it actually works." Will stated, explaining his theory.

"But the way she uses dancing to bend would make it more like expressing herself, wouldn't that be like firebending. "Unleashing" her bending from within her." Maruka commented.

"And the movements themselves are closer to waterbending than any other element." Korra added.

Asami raised an eyebrow, "So she bends one element with all four styles at once?"

Will, Korra and Silver paused. Asami was right, Kyora was bending with all four styles at once, she only had trouble when she tried to divide them and use them separately. If this was true then it meant that Kyora not only embodied the four elements like all Avatars before her, but also found a way to make the elements themselves unified.

"I will do some studying on that…once this dual of ours is finished." Will stated. He was infinitely more interested in studying Kyora's odd bending than he was fighting some stupid Valkyrie but nevertheless, he walked with his friends behind him to the spot in which the dual would take place.

As the challenger, Sequa was able to choose the place and conditions of the dual, having opted to fight on the cliffs above the temple. Several Valkyries were standing with Sequa on one side of the arena while Taza stood with Team Avatar, partly because she was ordered to remain near the Avatar and partly because she was truly hoped Will would win. She had nothing against her captain but the woman really did need to be knocked down a few pegs and Taza didn't like the idea of what could happen if the Valkyries took Kyora away…what if she went Avatar State again!? They'd never be able to stop her.

To make sure the dual was based on nothing but skill, the two participants were given identical Katanas by Sonny (the newly appointed second in command of the Viri Samurai Order) and told to remove all armour. Beneath Sequa's Valkyrie uniform, she wore a simple blue vest, much like Korra's old outfit and a pair of skin tight fur pants that fitted under her leg armour.

The two warriors faced each other and Sequa smiled confidently as she pointed her sword at Will. "You're about to taste defeat, Dark Avatar."

Will placed both hands on his sword's hilt and raised it high, "You will be tasting humility." He retorted, his expression showed his seriousness. Jinora, who was acting as the judge for the duel stepped forward.

"The first person to make the other yield wins. Victory will also go to the first duellist to inflict a mortal wound." She explained before using her airbending to take a large leap onto the top of a boulder. "Begin!"

Will's eyes flashed with killing intent and he brought his blade down. The fight was over in less than five seconds. Will's great strength slashed his sword down and sliced through Sequa's blade and inflicted a shallow wound on her shoulder, he then delivered a crushing uppercut to the woman's chin, knocking her clean off her feet and onto her back. Before she could even feel pain from either attack, Will's sword was at her throat and he stared down at her with a murderous glare.

Silence fell as the watching audience of Valkyries and Team Avatar held their breath. Sequa's mind finally caught up with what had happened and she gasped, looking up at Will with a terrified expression. "I-I yield." She stuttered fearfully, wanting nothing but for man to get away from her. Everyone released their held breath in a great group sigh and Korra and Silver gave each other fearful looks.

"You could have gone a bit easy on her, brother." Silver said with a small chuckle as she helped the shaken Valkyrie to her feet.

Will hmphed, "Like I would give her even a small chance of winning, I won't let you take Kyora."

The girl in question felt a small flutter in her chest, "Everyone here is so nice to me…" she said quietly. Maruka and the other kids smiled, Kirok however sighed irritably.

"Of course people are going to be nice to you! You're our team mate and you saved our butts when those criminals attacked us." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maruka rolled her eyes.

"Well Kirok may be a butt head but he is right in this case. You shouldn't be surprised that we want to protect our friend." She said.

Will and the adults could see that Kyora was still unsure. She had spent so much of her life feeling like she was a worthless failure because she couldn't bend very well (or at all) that whenever she received praise or people made her feel better about herself, she half expected them to say they were joking or lying.

"I just did for you what you did for us. You faced your greatest fear and the only thing that urged you forward was the thought that you wanted to protect us. After doing that, you can't expect me to turn around and let you down!" Will said, smiling. Sonny, who had been inspecting Sequa's broken katana, stood up and came over to the group before punching Will in the back of the head.

"You idiot! You broke one of my swords!" she shouted angrily. Sonny may be all smiles but she didn't mess around when it came to anything samurai related. Will began to make hasty apologies in fear of being hit again while everyone laughed at him. Kyora looked at the man and smiled, feeling a strong sense of kinship with him. Lyrae snapped the girl out of her thoughts with a sly chuckle.

"Don't look now Kyo, but you're blushing. Do you have a crush on Will?" She teased.

Kyora went completely scarlet and her face heated up so much she could fry an egg. "N-No! He's just my friend! A-And besides, what would be wrong with it if I did!?" she half yelled. The rest of Team Avatar began laughing a bit as Kyo and Lyrae teased each other, all while Regulus, Yanos and Kirok looked a little downtrodden at the idea that Kyora had a crush.

Silver jabbed her brother gently in the ribs. "Honestly brother, you get all the cute girls." She laughed.

Will blushed faintly, "Hey, I only have one woman in my heart thank you."

"No need to be so loyal, Libra isn't here to give you brownie points." Korra quipped.

"Hey, is this pick on Will day or something?" he complained. That was how much of the time outside of training went for Kyora, it was all laughs, banter and the telling of old stories. The poor girl had no idea that soon, her life will take a great turn.

And it may break her completely.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**The First Dark Avatar**

**OXOXOXO**

Will Uzume, the second Avatar in existence, the first person to be soul-linked (albeit unsuccessfully) as well as the only one to be soul-linked twice, was the also known as the Dark Avatar, a title he held exclusively until Tensa and his era began.

In comparison to Silver and his evil counterpart, Necros, Will is a very young soul, a man who secretly wishes he could still believe in the old tales of kind mothers and fathers, the stories told by kindly old optimists who's words were comforting but meaningless. But even as all the time he spent as the Necromancer, there was always a greater evil skulking in the darkness. He met people who would do anything to get wealth and power, no matter how much they already had and he met others who would betray even the closest to them for the smallest pittance.

In one particular travel in his early days as Necros, he met a man in a village who tried to sell his own daughter to Will. Will learnt from people at a local tavern, that the man was a cruel old alcoholic that had lost his sons to wars and his wife to childbirth. The baby had died and the man hadn't cared. Upon hearing this, he turned back to the Village's entrance, found the old man and discovered that another traveller had already bought the girl. Necros tied the man to a horse with his own entrails, and then sent the horse packing. Necros tracked the girl to a camp where he found the traveller had already used and virtually destroyed the girl's mind. He took pity on her and ended her life painlessly before inflicting as much as possible on the traveller.

The tales of the Necromancer began shortly after, as he led an army of the dead, all of whom he had killed himself, and used it to lay waste to all people he found. Only innocents were spared and many that he saved became his followers as thanks. Necros taught them his skills, showed them how to bend the elements and how to kill without mercy. It was something he regretted when he ended up creating more villains, but in the end, he just considered it a way of weeding out more fodder for his fury.

Even as Necros, Will never got over his rage at seeing his own sister defiled and so he was horribly cruel to those that committed the most heinous of crimes. Even in the Black Lotus Invasion, the war that led to Necros' defeat, the man was still a warrior beyond compare and his memories and skills from those times have remained with him, to both his benefit and his shame.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 18**

**OXOXOXO**

This chapter got rewritten a lot! I knew there would be a Will VS Sequa moment at some point but wasn't sure how to write it. I was originally going to have Silver forbid the fight, Necros almost take over or even have Will almost lose, but in the end I felt that Will would not take a risk without full confidence and Silver would not interfere in that.

The killing intent Will felt was Necros' influence. Had Sequa been a real enemy and not just a jerk, she would be dead.

Dark Avatars play a large role in TFA: LOS

The Extras are very schizophrenic. Sorry if I don't complete some things like the dragon age 2 review but the extras reflect my mood so it varies. I was in a bad mood today. (I do usually write these a few days before I release them so today may not be the best term!)

I have so many ideas and plot points to work with that I am actually having reverse writer's block! Now I can't write well because there's too much! So, I am doing a mini-poll! You guys can help decide what other plots in the story are! Choose things you like or want to see more of and I'll do that.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Metalwork

******Big thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 19: Metalwork

OXOXOXO

29th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

The day after the dual between Will and Sequa; Kyora once again continued her training with Maruka, using her earthbending for the first time since she became an Earth Spirit.

Kyora was amazed at her own strength, finding herself able to lift heavier and heavier stones, crush them into fine sand and was even able to (much to her own worry) bonebend with some skill. Korra was careful to teach this to Kyora personally, giving her old animal bones from the kitchens to work with and even went a step further and showed her how to bend bones within a human body without causing too much harm to the person, as well as how to refuse bones. Korra's pain threshold was so high that she was happy to break her fingers and even her arm so Kyora could fix them for her, which also gave the girl added incentive to succeed since failure could hurt Korra more.

Will watched the training carefully, happy that the meetings with the council had grown shorter, even if they were no closer to finding a final solution for the War. As he watched Kyora create a very rough and small golem under Maruka tutelage, Silver approached him and stood beside the man.

"Becoming an Earth Spirit has improved her skills beyond anything we could have hoped. She can even earthbend with the traditional styles, though it still isn't as strong as when she uses her own Artistic Style." Will stated, a hint of pride in her voice.

Silver chuckled, "It seems you've become quite interested in Kyo. I know that Jinora is obsessed with her, always fussing over her, asking if she needs any new clothes, what her preferred foods are and making sure she's happy. I think she may want Kyora for herself!"

Will smiled, "Jinora and Virgo would make better parents than her actual ones. It's a shame they can't conceive children of their own…maybe that should be my next experiment." He said, half joking and half serious. Silver rolled her eyes, knowing her brother was already working on new ideas and theories. It was him that had truly created Crystal Tech, using his advanced knowledge of the Language of Spirits and the old Crystal Alchemy from their original civilisation. He worked in secret for Asami and her company, handing over any inventions he came up with to her.

"On the subject of Kyo, I was wondering how we should progress her training. Her new spirit powers have advanced her to the point where she could take the Earth Trials. I was wondering if we should deal with her Metalbending training and do the new Metal Trials at the same time. Maybe you could work on a way to make her a Metal Spirit!" Silver said. The last part was a joke but Will put his fingers on his chin like he was contemplating the idea.

"A Metal Spirit…unlike the other three Elemental Specialties, Metal is not a naturally occurring substance…when it is ore, it is considered earth. Maybe some form of Spirit Refining process could be used to create an evolution from Earth Spirit to Metal Spirit. She'd be the first of her kind…" he trailed off, muttering theories and formulas while Silver was left beside him, sighing at her brother.

"I was kidding…" she muttered before walking over to Kyo and Maka. "Hello girls. I think that with Kyo's massive improvement, she is ready to begin learning metalbending. What do you think Maka? Want to be a fellow student again instead of her teacher?"

Maruka and Kyora both lit up, eager to begin learning Metalbending. "Finally! I get to continue my training! I've been practicing Seismic Sense by myself so I would have improved by the time papa decided to keep training me" Maruka smiled brightly. Kyo also looked happy, though it may just be because she had finally reached the same level as Maka!

"Are you sure I'm ready? I mean learning to bend an element to master level takes years." Kyora said.

"Well, you spent years learning the traditional forms to mastery level, you just couldn't bend with them. Now you've found a style that works with you and became a spirit, I think you are at least on expert level. Work hard for Bolin and try and copy Maruka and I promise you will be fine." Silver smiled. "Also, I haven't forgotten our deal. Those three days you were unconscious won't count as days of the month I gave you."

Kyora smiled, "I don't think I want to give up my bending anymore. If I can control the Avatar State then I'll be helpful! If I throw my powers away then I'll just be useless."

"No you won't, even non-benders are very helpful as warriors and protectors." Silver said reassuringly. "If that's what you decide then we can teach you martial arts or chi-blocking…maybe even a sword or other weapon style!"

Kyora smiled and nodded before following Silver with Maruka beside her. The three females walked to the private courtyard of the Temple Matriarch where the adults sparred and talked. Jinora smiled brightly at the sight of Silver and the two girls while Lin and Bolin turned to see them, having completed their small spar.

"Hey kiddo, how are you today?" Bolin asked, giving his daughter a hug.

"I'm good papa. Silver says that Kyo is gonna be training with us now." Maruka said, returning her father's hug.

"Uh, Silver didn't feel like telling me that but I'm happy to have a new student." Bolin smiled before flashing an irritated look at Silver. The First Avatar smiled cheekily and quickly said something to Kyora before wandering off.

"What did she say?" Maruka asked. Kyo looked confused.

"Something about not letting Will take any of my blood. Why would he?" Kyo asked.

The adults looked at each other with an odd look, all of them having been ambushed by Will and his blood test needles at some point. He always told them he was using it to experiment and create a more powerful and permanent form of resurrection. Of course it didn't help his experiments that all his test subjects were alive and keen to stay that way.

Maruka however was not aware of that particular quirk of his. "I think he just does it to make sure we're healthy." The young Duobender shrugged.

Once the idle chatter had passed, Team Avatar returned to their business while Bolin began teaching Kyo the basics of metalbending while Maruka practiced what she already knew.

"The most important skill for a metalbender is the Seismic Sense. The ability to see with the earth. It's like Sonar for air and waterbenders, it uses vibrations in the earth to show you were things and people are. You can also use it to tell when someone is lying, though that's a tricky skill to master." Bolin explained, tying a bandana around Kyora's eyes.

"This will stop you from seeing anything. You will need to rely solely on your Seismic Sense. Korra told me that she mastered this technique almost right after becoming an Earth Spirit; let's see if you have that luck. Count to ten and then try and find me." He told her before running off and hiding behind a pillar.

Jinora giggled at the man, having always been fond of the silly earthbender. Jinora, Maruka and the two bodyguards watched Kyora carefully. The young girl tapped her foot gently against the ground and turned to face Maruka, walking several steps towards her before placing a hand on her head. "Found Maruka, but where's Bolin?" she muttered to herself, making Maka laugh.

"My papa is a hide and seek wizard. I could never find him until I learnt Seismic Sense." Maka joked.

Kyora pulled a cute pouty face and began to listen carefully as she tapped her foot, trying to find Bolin. She had gotten the principle behind the ability but her Sense range was only two metres around her. As she began to concentrate more, she suddenly felt a presence within her own head.

"_Greetings Child."_ A kind female voice said.

Kyora jumped a little, "Who is this?" she said aloud, confusing those around her. Jinora and Bolin, whom were the only adult Team Avatar members left in the courtyard, both looked at the girl with understanding.

"You're hearing a spirit Kyora. Spirits of the past Avatars can speak to you in your head." Jinora told her. In truth, all the Team Avatar members from the Black Invasion could still contact their temporary partners, though Jinora didn't speak with Pian Dao very much unless Murakumo was around.

Kyora smiled brightly and continued to talk to the spirit in her mind.

"_Who are you?" _she asked.

"_An Avatar whom lived in this very temple several hundred years ago. I am Avatar Yangchen." _the woman answered.

"Wow! I'm talking to Avatar Yangchen!" Kyora cheered. Jinora smirked.

"How is she doing? Let her know I'm keeping an eye on her old home." Jinora said.

"_I heard her child, Jinora is a fine matriarch and I am proud that she has restored it to its true value. Tell her I am pleased, and her grandfather is proud as well." _Yangchen instructed. Kyora obeyed and relayed the message, making Jinora beem with pride.

"Hey, Avatar Yangchen, can you help me with my Seismic Sense? I'm not very good at it." Kyora said. She was good, but her range was bad which made Maka giggle at her friend.

"_I apologise but that's a skill I don't have. Seismic Sense is relatively new, maybe a hundred years old."_ The Avatar spirit said.

Kyora pouted again and tried to think of another way to expand her sense range while Yangchen chuckled. _"I didn't contact you for nothing. I have information for you regarding these new bending types." _She said, relaying the information that she had gotten from the other Avatars. Kyora didn't understand it but memorised it anyway and told the others.

"Miss Jinora-"

"Just Jinora is fine Kyo."

"Okay, Jinora. I found out something weird from Avatar Yangchen. She said that an "Eight Gate has appeared and it corresponds with the fifth element and the new Chakra." I have no idea what that means." Kyora said, repeating the short bit of info she had been given.

Jinora looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Are you absolutely sure that's what she said?"

Kyora nodded with certainty. Jinora didn't say another word, instead she ran off to find Silver and Korra, they would certainly want to hear this! The little girls looked at each other with a questioning look and Bolin, still in his hiding place, became gravely serious. 'An Eighth gate and Chakra? And only one new element?' he thought, fearing the worst.

It took Kyora an hour of fumbling around with the Seismic Sense before she could find Bolin who then had her practice increasing her range with some meditation and patience exercises. While Maruka showed her how to perform them, Bolin hurried off to find the others. They met in Jinora's office with everyone present with the exception of Maruka and Kyora. Korra and Silver looked concerned while Will was fidgeting excitedly, eager to continue work on his various experiments.

"So, I assume Jinora hasn't told everyone yet." Bolin commented, seeing that his other friends looked confused.

"No, only Silver and I know. Well to put it simply, it seems an eighth gate has appeared in the boundary between our world and the Spirit World and an eighth Chakra has appeared with it. This new gate and chakra is the source of a new bending element." Korra explained.

Will's face was almost split in half by his grin, "A new chakra! This is amazing! Have you been to your mindscapes to find the Nexus yet?" he asked.

Silver nodded, "Both Korra and I looked and neither of us have an Eighth Nexus. Either this nexus is hidden even from our own minds or not everyone has it."

"So is it safe to say the new element is either Light or Shadow?" Asami asked.

"Yes, but we don't know which. Both elements are similar in bending style to different disciplines of energybending so it could be either one or neither." Silver said.

Lin raised an eyebrow, "So wait, there's a chance that we haven't even encountered this new element yet?" she asked.

Korra nodded. Kirok narrowed his eyes, a theory coming to him. "When did the new gate appear?" he asked.

"I spoke with Aang and he seems to think it appeared almost ten years ago." Korra stated.

Kirok smirked a bit, "The same timeframe in which Kyora was born right?"

Will began to laugh heartily, "Oh Tahno, I do like your son! Kyora is nine, almost ten so the time would be right. It could also explain her unusual bending style. I want to do some experiments on her, all non-invasive of course, I don't want to hurt her."

Silver frowned, "I don't like it but if it solves a part of this mystery…there is another theory on the Light and Shadowbenders though."

"And what is that?" Baizon asked.

"Two of the Divines whose Kami we haven't found are Hikari and Kage. They were the twin divines of Light and Shadow. It is possible that their Kamis are responsible in the same way that Tensa is creating people that can bend more than one element." Silver stated.

Standing outside the door to the office, Kona was listening intently. "so, we may have found two new Kami. That would only leave Susanoo." He said quietly to himself before looking over the edge of the temple, seeing Kyora and Maruka on the training ground below.

"I wonder if there will be another Living Divine like me." He said, staring intently at the young Avatar.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Kyora's Learning Process**

**OXOXOXO**

It's been established on most forms of Canon that it takes many years to master an element and many more years to master them all. It is rare for an Avatar to master them before the age of 30, though some exceptions exist. Aang mastered all the elements at the age of twenty two, having been able to use all the elements skilfully since he was at least twelve. Korra mastered the elements in seventeen years, a first for anyone, but Korra was also born with a natural talent for it.

Kyora however is a little different. She had both photographic memory and excellent Muscle Memory, allowing her to easily remember things she sees and the way her body feels, letting her replicate anything she has done before to near perfection. Her pre-Team Avatar training allowed her to master all of the traditional bending martial arts, however her spiritual side didn't meld well with her physical side, making it much more difficult.

Kyora's unique Art and expression based styles are ways to link her spiritual side to her physical movements, allowing her to have full access to her Avatar power. Spirit conversion also provides a massive boost to her spiritual side, allowing her to master even tough techniques quickly. The spiritual side off all the base and advanced elements is what makes most of their techniques difficult, but Kyora's ability to remember the way they feel to use makes it easy for her to remember.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 19**

**OXOXOXO**

I made the extra as when I looked at my time line for this story, Kyora was mastering elements very quickly. I wanted a logical explanation other than main character syndrome.

There are only six chapters left in book 1…

Be wary of Kona and Tensa, they both have their own agendas…

A lot of people will likely think Kyora is way too overpowered in this fic, which I partially agree with, but don't go expecting her to obliterate all enemies in her path. She is a pacifist as much as possible and her confidence is still weak.

Maruka is still the most popular pairing. Second is Kirok then Yanos then Regulus and lastly Lyrae.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Trials of Earth and Metal

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 20: Trials of Earth and Metal

OXOXOXO

89th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Two months…that's how much time had passed since Kyora had begun her Metalbending training, and she was getting pretty good at it.

Maruka was able to metalbend at the level of a Lieutenant in Lin's Metalbender Militia while Kyora was not far behind her, able to bend metal up to a half a metre thick and could use her bending to lift the weight of two Sato mobiles or a small van. Her progress was largely due to her uncanny ability to memorise and duplicate virtually any martial art she witnessed. Kyora learnt through her body and it showed.

Bolin watched with a smile as Kyora bent a sheet of iron into small shurikens and launch them at high speed into his targets, tearing through the sacks of sand that made up their bodies.

"Well done Kyora, I think you're almost ready to take the trials." Bolin congratulated. Kyora smiled brightly, Maruka had taken the trials a couple of days ago and passed, making Kyora even more eager to master the elements of Earth and Metal. Bolin was glad to be training the young girl and his daughter, not envying his wife or the other Avatars. Will had barely left his makeshift lab in the last two months and Silver and Korra were stuck dealing with the World Council. The thing with the Council was, despite them all being men and women of great power and political knowledge, they were still very different in personality and customs and so clashes happened frequently, making the meetings a stressful place.

The reason they still hadn't left was because of tedious paperwork and red tape, the officials trying to appeal for the bureaucracy to be sidestepped which only took more time than the actual bureaucracy would have taken! It drove Korra and Silver mad and these days, their only purpose in the meetings were to help subdue Tensa when he lost his patience with some bickering nobles.

After all that trouble, it felt like a great victory when Iroh, Teuan, Korra, Silver and Jinora emerged after finally ending the council and sending the other nobles home. "Finally done with all that crap!" Korra cheered, earning a stern look from Jinora.

"Korra there are kids around." Jinora said irritably, pointing to were Kyo and Maka were sitting and eating lunch with Kirok and Yanos.

"Hehe Sorry." She said, rubbing the back of her head. "So, how's everybody doing?"

"Kyo's gotten good at metalbending! Papa says she'll be allowed to take the trials today!" Maruka smiled brightly. Korra patted her cheerful daughter on the head and gave a congratulatory smile to Kyo, who blushed faintly, beginning to get used to praise.

"Kirok and I are getting better too. We've been working on helping out with the last of the repairs." Yanos said proudly. It had taken longer than anyone had thought to repair the damages caused by the Light and Shadowbender attacks but the temple had slowly but surely returned to its original state.

"That's great! I'll let Tahno and Ikki know how hard you've been working." Silver said, patting them on the head, making Yanos grin and Kirok scowl, not being a fan of people touching him.

"So, Kyora. If you are really ready, and I mean YOU think you are ready, then we can take the trials after lunch. You remember how it was with Maruka yes? Three tests for Earth and Three more for Metal. You don't need to pass all six to be a master of one element, complete all the earth ones but failing the metal ones won't disqualify you." Silver said, explaining the idea behind the trials.

Kyora nodded bravely, "I'm not sure I'm ready but I want to try at least." She said, a glint of determination in her eyes.

"Very good, eat your lunch and then come find me in the Training Grounds." Silver instructed before hurrying off to check on Will. Korra remained with the kids and Bolin while Iroh and Teuan spoke to each other in a corner of the courtyard. Before Kyora knew it, she was stood before all the Earthbending masters of Team Avatar, including Maruka whom smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"The Trials of Earth are as followed: Control! You must turn one of these boulders to sand and then reform it as a perfect sphere. You are not allowed more than a few imperfections. Second: Sense, you must find all four Airbender Staves hidden around the training ground and identify who they belong to. Last: Resilience, because of the danger involved with this trial, it had been watered down a bit. Instead of three opponents, you will only face two and the circle you stand in is larger." Korra explained, wanting to be the proctor for this set of trials since she had to miss her daughters.

Kyora took a deep breath to calm her nerves, it was a daunting set of tasks but Maruka had managed it so she would to! Turning to face one of the boulders, she began to concentrate carefully. With some graceful steps, she landed a dainty kick on the rock, reducing it to sand like it was nothing. Without opening her eyes, she began to use her hands to mould a ball in the air, the sand moving to match her movements. When she felt like she was satisfied with the shape, she opened her eyes to see her sand sphere; it was larger than Korra and Maruka's had been in their trials but then again, Kyora was more artistically inclined than either of them.

"I'd say that's more than worthy of a pass. Control seems to be a specialty of yours. First Trial passed!" Korra declared.

The second trial was just as easy for her, sensing the staves of Jinora, Meelo, Ikki and Yanos in the area. Her practice with Seismic Sense had boosted her sense range to about ten metres in every direction, giving her more than enough range to find the staves, none of which were very well hidden. Jinora's was encased in a boulder on the other side of the training ground, Ikki had glued hers to the stone canopy over the training area and Meelo's was poorly buried in some sand that was clearly not meant to be there. Kyora pulled Yanos' out from behind his back with an amused look at the boy's lack of effort.

"You weren't even trying." Kyora complained a bit, reaching around the boy to get the staff.

"I say it worked well, after all I did just get hugged by a pretty girl." The flirtatious airbender smirked. Kyora blushed bright red and jumped backward, making Yanos chuckle.

"Ahem, well I'd say that warrants a pass, though Yanos needs to work on his tact." Korra chuckled, motioning for Bolin and Maruka to step forward to begin the final Earth Trial. Korra had expected the little girl to breeze through the trials but she was still a little surprised at the girl's progress. Only a few months ago, this girl was incredibly timid and had no skills to speak of, but now she was a master of Earth, more or less. She was still shy but you'd never be able to tell when she was around the other members of Team Avatar.

The Trial of Resilience proved more difficult for her, since she wasn't very battle-wise but she was still able to push Bolin and Maruka out of their circles without being pushed out of her own, though it took a lot of effort. After ten minutes of rocks being thrown between Kyora and her opponents, the girl stood as the victor, though she was panting heavily in exhaustion.

"Well done Kyora. As reward for completing all three Trials of Earth, I declare you an Earthbending Master!" Korra announced. Team Avatar and the few nobles who had stayed to watch the trials erupted into passionate applause. Kyora's cheeks turned pink and her chest filled with pride as she finally felt like she had truly accomplished something! It had taken her almost ten years of her life, but she was now an Earthbending Master!

"Thank you so much!" She beamed. "I think I'm ready for the Metal Trials."

Korra chuckled, "That's the spirit! You've worked so hard, and accomplished a lot in the time you've been with us. Metalbending is a skill that only the most refined Earthbenders can truly master; let's see if you've become one!"

"The First Trial is the Trial of Transformation! Turning the basic element into the advanced form! You must turn Earth into Metal. For earth, this is the most difficult and a skill that only true masters can do." Korra stated, giving Kyora an example by punching a boulder and causing it to shatter, save for the small ball of iron at the centre.

Unlike Water, Fire and Air, Earth could not be truly changed into Metal. The ore could be found and pulled together within earth, usually leaving whatever the metal was in (such as a stone pillar) shattered with a ball of metal in the centre. Kyora, who had heard of the technique but not yet attempted it, approached one of the boulders left on the training grounds and placed a hand to it, feeling for the ore within it with her Seismic Sense.

Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame her and she felt her instincts telling her how to do something. Following them, she allowed her Chi collect into a pool in each hand and then flow out, through her fingers, and all over the boulder. The feeling of the stone became oddly cold and smooth, a feeling that was ended when a large hand suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and puller her back.

Opening her eyes in shock, she found herself face to face with a very worried looking Will, Silver and the others looking fearful behind him. Turning back to the boulder to see what was wrong, she found that the large stone had become a dull silver colour…not unlike metal.

"What happened?" Kyora asked innocently, not believing it could have been her. Lin silently walked up to the metallic looking rock and tapped a hand against it.

"I don't believe it…its solid metal. The same steel that we used in our practices with her." Lin said, looking surprised which was odd for the Elder Metalbender.

"So, I turned a rock into steel? Doesn't that count as what you wanted me to do?" Kyora asked. She still didn't grasp exactly what had just happened.

"Steel is not a natural metal Kyora, it's made from tempering iron, you can't make it without a whole mess of refining. You should have been barely able to get a fist sized chunk of raw iron, not turn the whole thing into refined steel!" Will exclaimed, not sure whether to be impressed or worried.

Kyora put on a hopeful smile, "Does that mean I passed the Transformation Trial."

Korra just gaped at her, "I'll say! Um, we're gonna need to do some talking about this later…anyway, second trial is the Trial of Shaping. All Metals are shaped in some way to make it useful, just shape that metal you just made into something, anything you want."

Kyora looked as happy as ever, this was an artistic and creative trial! This is where she shined! After a few minutes of examining the metal and thinking up a shape, she began shaping it. Parts of the steel glowed like it had been heated up as she pushed and pulled with her bending, turning the giant hunk of steel into a rather detailed replica of a sky bison, complete with a little Air Monk rider.

"All done!" Kyora announced proudly. Jinora smiled.

"I'm putting that in my private garden." The temple matriarch said, giving Kyora a big thumbs up. The praise came again and Kyora lapped it up, loving every second. It wasn't like she was showing off, she just liked knowing she'd made someone happy!

"Another five star pass! The final trial is the Trial of Movement. The third trial in the advanced element trials is always one that pushes the bender to act against the nature of the element. Metal is a solid, unmoving element and so you must make it move fluidly, like those coils you've been practicing with. The catch is, you must do it without performing any movements, solely with your mind." Korra explained, holding her fists together like she was meditating and causing a metal cable to appear out from one of her robe's pockets and coil around her loosely like a metal snake.

Kyora still head her training cable strapped to her like a backpack, so she imitated Korra's movement, putting her fists together. The same instinct as before came to her, but this time it was accompanied by her own voice, speaking within her mind.

"_Create the shape of the thing you want, imagine the texture, the colour and the form and then let your chi flow out through your skin and take the shape you wish."_

Following the voice, she gathered chi in every pore of her skin and allowed it to flow out, forming a metal cable in her mind that moved like a metal snake. An idea came to her and she imagined the cable as a snake and opened her eyes. The coil on her back had not moved, but still a cobra made of solid metal was wrapped around her, hissing at the terrified and amazed watchers. The entire World Council and Team Avatar were watching now, even Sequa looked a little scared.

"Kyora…" Silver began, not sure what to say.

"I, as the Reborn Divine Anima, name Kyora a Metalbending Master!" the golden robed man said, stepping forward to pat her on the back. Kyora looked a little hurt that Korra had not been the one to say anything but Kona came to the rescue. "Don't worry your majesty, Miss Korra is just a little amazed at your power.

"Your majesty? What do you mean?" Silver asked, fearing she already knew the answer to that question.

"Kyora is Susanoo." Kona answered simply.

Will narrowed his eyes, "You mean Kyora is actually the Kami of Susanoo? Born the next Avatar after Tsukiyomi's? What are the odds?" he said, partly excited and partly afraid.

Kona shook his head. "No, Kyora is like me."

Everyone froze, fear and amazement passing through them all. He couldn't mean…

"Kyora is the Reborn Susanoo. A Living Goddess."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**What are the odds?**

**OXOXOXO**

The World of Avatar is a highly mystical place that holds countless secrets, some of which can never be known by mortals. One of these any secrets are the existence of Omega Spirits, creatures that live independent of the Mortal, Spirit and Divine Worlds. They govern such things that cannot be safely controlled by any other being and they alone were not creations of Izanagi, but rather born of the world itself to be its peace keepers. Omega Spirits are known to be Spirits of Time and Space, as well as the keepers of the Law of Creation. All that is written in the Law of Creation is completely unarguable and breaking them is impossible. Even divines and Omega spirits themselves are governed and restrained in some way by these laws. However, Omega Spirits are not mindless or emotionless, they differ very little in personality from other sentient races of Spirit and mortal, thus they have their own agendas.

Spirits of Fate decide the odds of individual things happening and they all change the odds to correspond with what they need to happen to make time go down its established path. A Reborn Divine can only happen when an unborn Kami is too weak to maintain its own soul and so perishes, leaving an empty body with only a Divine soul. The Spirits of Fate nudged the odds so that Kyora's mother would give birth to the next Kami of Susanoo but the odds of Kyora's original soul surviving was low and thus she was born as Susanoo, her old memories locked away. The problem is; is Kyora truly the person anyone thinks she is? Or did Kyora never exist in the first place?

Such things are not known by mortals.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 20**

**OXOXOXO**

Perfect Earth-Metal conversion and Metal Generation are impossible skills for all but Divines. The exact way Kyora can do it will be properly revealed later.

I knew Kyora was going to be some form of divine being, even before I invented the idea of the Divines and Kami.

I didn't show all the Earth Trials again because I couldn't think of a good way to make them different from Korra's, so instead I added the Metal Trials.

I wasn't going to reveal Kyora's identity until the last chapter of book 4 but then I realised I'd have a pretty dull plot since a lot of my twists and turns can't be done without knowing she is Susanoo.

Kyora being Susanoo (the Star Goddess) is the reason the fic is called Legend of the Star.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Snowflakes

******Thanks to reviewers!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Because of time constraints and a lot of stress, i will be taking a week break between books instead of just going straight through. it's simply too stressful to write and update everyday. Hope this isn't a problem**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 21: Snowflakes

Kyora was as pale as snow, her eyes wide, her mouth agape and her arms fallen limp at her sides. Team Avatar and the World Nobles looked between Kyora and Kona, desperately trying to make sense of the ridiculous claim.

"N-No…you're wrong…I'm not anyone special, I'm just…just me!" Kyora said, backing away a bit.

"Kona, you better have a hell of a good explanation for this." Silver growled, her expression darker than anyone had ever seen. Kona flinched a bit at the harsh tone; hierarchy speaking, Amaterasu is higher up in the Divine Court than Anima, but then again Silver wasn't on the level of a full Divine while Kona was. This made interactions between them…awkward.

"I have proof of course, I wouldn't declare a random little girl the reincarnated goddess of stars without proof!" he said, a small chuckle escaping him as he finished.

"I first suspected two months ago, after she returned from her Mindscape after becoming an Earth Spirit. Normally, a mortal would undergo some manner of physical change, usually in the form of increased muscle mass or a growth spurt. Kami, even dormant ones and Reborn Divines do not have this effect, which is also why no changes were noticed with Korra.

Secondly, after discovering that a new Gate had appeared in the Boundary, I began using my abilities to place barriers around the temple since I thought an open Gate would cause some negative effects on those of us here, it was during this that I noticed that the gate did in fact exist, sensing it for myself as well as that it was closed. The reason this is relevant is that I was able to find some of the residual chi left over from Kyora entering the Avatar State. Her unusual behaviour in the state and the way her body was leaking Chi allowed me to realise that her Divine powers were going out of control, this was magnified when Korra took on the form of Tsukiyomi to fight her." Kona paused to allow the new information to sink in.

"So, that's why Kyora attacked us in that state? She reacted to Tsukiyomi? But I thought Susanoo was Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu's baby sister, why would she attack one of them?" Korra asked.

Kona was about to answer her but closed his mouth when he felt a strong negative aura coming from Kyora. The girl was in the middle of a mental breakdown, unable to comprehend what had just been said. Jinora was at her side in an instant, cooing to her quietly and rocking her a bit like one would do with their child when they got fussy. For all her efforts, Jinora couldn't get her to calm down. Kyora began to gasp and choke, like she couldn't breathe and her heart began to beat wildly. Her mind wasn't the only thing breaking down, her entire body was shutting down!

"This happened to me when I discovered the truth about myself, what she needs is VERY fragile handling. Korra, use breathbending to help her breathe safely. Silver, use bloodbending to help slow her heart rate, put her to sleep if necessary." Kona instructed, both Avatars quickly setting about their task.

"Mama I'm scared!" Kyora screamed, not really remembering where she was. Jinora knew this, but played along.

"It's okay dear, the Avatars will help you, just relax and let them do their work. Try to sleep." The airbender cooed before humming a slow, calming tune. Kyora continued to take short sharp breaths until slowly, she let out a long sigh and passed out, her heart and breathing going back to normal.

"Being a Reborn Divine is a difficult thing to wrap your head around. I must ask that a breathbender and bloodbender stay with her at all times, she WILL be having more panic attacks. I had them for almost a year, but they begin to get weaker after the first two weeks. She'll need gentle handling, her mind wasn't very strong in the first place and this won't have helped." Kona said, silently asking himself if his decision was the right one.

A mixture of fear, worry, excitement and curiosity surged through the crowd of watching Nobles and Team Avatar. Sequa of the Valkyries was the first to say something, much to Will's anger.

"If she is an actual living Divine, then she will definitely need to be controlled! We can't let a mentally unstable goddess run around unchecked." She said. Team Avatar scoffed but much to their surprise, most of the other nobles seemed to silently agree.

"It is a difficult thing to deal with…maybe it is wise to cancel her training. Let her live like a princess for ever. If she is a goddess, we can do that much for her without jeopardising anyone with her powers." Desna said, avoiding Korra's eye. Korra didn't like it, but understood her cousin's worries. Sequa was once again the person to speak.

"Princess? Ridiculous, she is a divine and so she should be trained to use her power and then use them for the council. If we inspire her loyalty to us, then no one would ever dare to start a war with us." She said.

Before Will or anyone could protest, Tensa slammed his sheathed sword on the ground with a loud bang. "Both ideas are ridiculous. If not trained, her power will grow and she won't be able to restrain it and using her as a servant of the council is out of the question. If you are going to acknowledge her as a god then you must remember that mortals bow to them, not the other way around. I'd rather not bow to a little girl, even one as friendly as Miss Kyora."

It wasn't surprising that Tensa didn't want to install yet another world power, he already hated how stuffy the Council was and was not a fan of being told what to do, most of the time Kona or the others would need to bribe or beg him to be helpful. He was useful and ending disputes though…it's hard to be at each other's throats when everyone is scared of Tensa!

Regardless of Tensa's tidbit of wisdom, the more peaceful nobles remained in support of Desna, while the more power hungry or paranoid ones preferred Sequa's plan.

"_Korra, I would like to speak to them." _Tsukiyomi said, prompting Korra to use Spirit Form. The water tribe Avatar looked at Silver, the older woman confirming that Amaterasu was asking for the same thing. The two Avatars conceded and allowed the Divines to take over, replacing their normal bodies with the preferred forms of the Goddess of the Sun and the Goddess of the Moon.

"I will speak first, as the elder of the Divine Daughters of Izanagi." Amaterasu declared. Despite the declaration, the Sun Goddess looked at Tsukiyomi to make sure it was alright.

"You all speak of deciding Kyora's fate, however like a Dormant Kami, Kyora has not come into her full power and thus has not become a true Divine." Amaterasu said, her voice sounding louder in the spacious courtyard.

Kona stepped forward to confirm this, "She is correct. My memories and knowledge of my old life as Anima did not return to me fully until long after I discovered my true powers. Kyora will continue to grow as a human and will likely not truly become Susanoo until she reaches maturity. At the moment, her old life speaks to her through her instincts in a similar way to the way a Kami speaks with their Divine. Slowly, the old and new will intertwine and the evolution will be complete."

"You are correct Master Anima." Amaterasu said, offering a small smile to her old teacher. Anima had been the one to teach all three Divine Daughters about the world. Despite the girls being older than him and the other members of the Divine Circle, they matured slowly due to the complexity of their spirits and souls, meaning they were still infants when Anima was ancient.

Will seemed uninterested in any of this, instead pressing them about Kyora herself. "And what should we do about her? I will not allow her to be used or isolated, whoever she was back then, she isn't that person anymore. I want to help her for her sake, not anyone else's."

The Divines and the Kamis looked at Will with kind smiles, proud that someone could look beyond status to the person themselves. Sequa was once again the voice of dark opportunity.

"Surely if Kyora has not come into her old powers and memories as Susanoo, this is the perfect time to make sure she is on our side! We condition her to think and act with our best interests in mind, then she won't be so difficult to deal with when she does get her powers."

Will growled and both he and Tensa got to their feet. It was a tense moment, both these men have been called Dark Avatars, both were immortal and both were capable of unimaginable horrors.

"She will NOT be used or kept hidden away." Tensa said, flashing all of the group an angry glare.

"I will not tolerate even the slightest threat to Kyora or anyone I hold dear! If any of you have your own wishes for Kyora…" Will coated his hands in black flames. "Then come at me!"

"Enough everyone, this is getting out of hand." Tsukiyomi said calmly, her melodious tones working well to quell the rising tempers. For all the similarities between Korra and her Divine partner, it was hard to believe that the two shared a body when it came to these moments. Almost instantly, Sequa, Tensa and Will settled down and the fear and anger washed away from the group, like a pack of riled children being lulled to sleep by their mother.

"I must stress that Kyora is treated as a new person, or more specifically like the person she had been up to this point. This is may seem a little off topic but please hear me out, it is important." The Moon Goddess said, beginning her little tale.

"When myself and my sisters were born, we were given names but they were long and we were young and so our father gave us nicknames. Amaterasu was shortened to Ama, because she was the oldest and the first, so her nickname was the first part of her name. My name, Tsukiyomi was shortened to Yomi, because I was the goddess of the moon and opposite to my elder sister, so my nickname was the last part of my name. Lastly, since Susanoo's name was hard to shorten to a name our father liked, he took the first letter of her name and the last syllable and combined them. "S" and "No" became "Sno" or Snow as we called her.

This may not seem important but there was a double meaning to her name, simply put she was like a Snowflake. She was beautiful and delicate, far more fragile than myself and Ama, but we both loved her dearly and with our father's help, we looked after her. She was our baby sister. The reason we compared her to a snowflake was because of her delicacy and her also her shy and timid behaviour. Like catching a snowflake into a warm hand, if treated warmly and with love, she would melt into the palm of your hand and follow your lead wherever you went. But catch her with a cold hand and cold attitude and she will sit their awkwardly, not bending to your will and if you tried to force her to, she would break. Both I and Ama learnt many times over that our little sister was not a warrior like us, she took no pride in battle, instead she loved to talk to her stars and smiled when they whispered back."

Those listening were lost in her story, even the cold hearted Sequa felt a pang of guilt at her rough treatment of Kyora…

"I only say all this because I care for her. I fear that if pushed too far then she will break completely, to the point that she was no longer able to come back to us."

Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu began to fade slightly, the Spirit forms becoming stressful for Korra and Silver to maintain. The two gave a whispered goodbye and a smile to the unconscious Kyora before returning the bodies to their owners. Before any words could be said, a young Air Monk stepped out into the courtyard, pausing at the unusual atmosphere.

"Monk Atan? What did you need?" Jinora asked, recognising the monk.

"Ah Abbot Jinora, I've been looking all over for you. Avatar Kyora's parents sent a wire a short time ago. They are both coming to visit their daughter. They'll be arriving tomorrow."

The young monk paused at Jinora's expression. By this point, animosity towards the parents of the little girl was at an all-time high, especially among Team Avatar.

Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Paragons Pt. 3: Lupus Secunda**

**OXOXOXO**

The Paragon of Tsukiyomi and the husband of her first Kami. He discovered the divine trapped inside the legendary Midnight Rose, a simple black rose that belonged to a Siren Lord. Siren Lords were human men who captured sirens and kept them as a harem, using them for whatever dark deeds they wish. Lupus was a young man who had lost his mother and sister to this particular Siren Lord, who was also a known human slaver. He tracked them to the slavers camp only to find that both had been killed for resisting too much. In his anger, Lupus tore through the camp and destroyed the Siren Lord, taking his signature black rose as a trophy. In the ensuing chaos, all the sirens and slaves escaped, save for one, a young woman who saved Lupus' life.

Shortly thereafter, he discovered the true power of the rose and used it to destroy many other slavers, learning to speak with the trapped divine. The young woman that he had saved followed him on his travels and eventually became his wife, and after learning the truth about Tsukiyomi, she volunteered to be a kami. The two of them took over a small slaver city in the north pole and slowly helped it build until eventually, they founded the Mizu family, named after their daughter and second Kami of Tsukiyomi, Mizu Secunda. Lupus lived many years, watching his daughter and her descendants, finally passing away after his daughter, having lived to almost 300 years old. He met the other Paragons, Jerik and Jonan but preferred to be an isolationist so he ignored them.

As the progenitor of the Mizu family line, Lupus is partially responsible for the modern day water tribes and is related by blood to every Water Chief from the Northern Tribe. He is also a blood ancestor of every known Tsukiyomi Kami, including Avatars Jada and Korra.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 21**

**OXOXOXO**

Three Paragons down, four to go! I hope to have all of them in extras before introducing them, so that they are already established and I don't have to waste time writing the same stuff!

The finale of Book 1 begins tomorrow. It won't be pleasant…

Since unlike LOK and TFA, my newest fic is more of an overarching story than a book by book story, the main antagonists and threats are the same across all five books, but I intend for each one to have minor antagonists, exclusive to the book. Book 1 is definitely her parents. Book 2 has a few people related to Asami as the minor villains.

Current polls have Maruka and Kirok at the top spot with Yanos in last place. Regulus and Lyrae and constantly swapping place between third and fourth.

A few people have PM'd me to ask me to include the Jade Doors and the Twelve Chinese Zodiac Demons. It probably won't fit in LOS but maybe in an after years story? Also, I will be taking a one week break between books so I can have a rest. 125 updates in a row is too much for me at this point.

**Hope you liked**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22: False Love Pt 1

**And the Finale begins!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 22: False Love Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

90th Day of Spring 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora was awoken from her slumber by a voice she recognised, though it made her feel anxious. The events of the previous day returned to her, discovering her true identity as Susanoo, the Goddess of Stars… The voice almost made her think it was a dream, along with all the time since the girl had been "kidnapped" by Kilik and Gorm.

Her mother.

It was the same cold and noble tone she always used around servants and officials, so all the time more or less but it made Kyora feel sick to her stomach. If it weren't for waking up in the room she shared with Maruka, Lyrae and Haiumi, she would've thought the last few months were a mere dream! Realising she was alone, the young Avatar began to listen intently to what her mother was saying.

"I am sorry Lady Hoshin but the young Avatar is not yet awake! She needs rest after completing her earth and metal training." The voice was muffled and feminine; it was either Jinora or Virgo, Kyora was sure of it.

"Nonsense! Little girls have more energy than we realise, she is just being lazy! Wake her up!" her mother shrieked, her voice like a harpy. Kyora frowned, no matter how exhausted she always was, her mother just said she was lazy…

Knowing that her mother would burst through the door at any moment, Kyora quickly hopped out of bed and pulled off her light green nightgown, replacing it with her usual yellow long sleeve top and her grassy green skirt. She was halfway done putting her hair in her usual braids when her mother threw open the door.

"Honestly Kyora, still not ready at this hour? You knew we were coming." Her mother said, her voice calm but still enough to make Kyora feel a little uneasy.

"Sorry Mother, I didn't know you were coming, honest!" the little girl answered, finishing her hair.

"What? We sent the wire yesterday? Are you sure you didn't know?" her mother asked.

Jinora, who had followed Kyora's mother into the room, came to the girl's rescue. "Due to strenuous training exercises yesterday, Kyora was put to bed before the message arrived. She was so exhausted that we didn't want to wake her."

"Oh I see, so that's why she's still not up. I will forgive it then, come give your mother a hug." Lady Hoshin said, kneeling down and opening her arms for Kyora. The little girl walked into her mother's embrace, but even Jinora could tell that there was no real love between the two, the hug was just some forced show of affection for Jinora's sake.

Jinora could sense Kyora's discomfort and apparently her mother could too, as Lady Hoshin turned to the Air Matriarch.

"Could you give me a moment alone with my daughter, I want to speak to her before the conference." She said, giving the other woman a false smile. Jinora scowled but left without a word. Silver and Korra were watching the entire temple through some Avatar means, so nothing would go unheard or unseen.

With Jinora gone, Kyora spoke up. "Um, Mother, what conference did you mean? Were you talking about the World Council?"

"No girl, I was talking about a press conference. You know, like the one you embarrassed us at the day before your "Kidnapping"."

Kyora froze. From the tone in her voice, it was clear her mother didn't believe it was a real kidnapping, she probably thought Kyora had run away and been found by Team Avatar.

"Naturally, given the circumstances your father and I have forgiven that little incident, providing you do well this time. You have no excuses either, since Avatar Korra assured me you have become an Earth Master."

Kyo felt her heart sink like a lead weight into her stomach, all of a sudden overcome with anxiousness. She HATED the press…especially the press conferences her mother made her do. they always asked questions she couldn't answer.

What if they asked about her new found identity?

The young girl paused for a moment, looking at her mother with curious eyes. How much about that did her friends tell her parents? Did they mention anything? The more Kyora thought about it, the tighter the feeling in her chest became, so she decided to keep quiet and stop thinking about it.

Her mother escorted the newly awoken Avatar out of her room and into the courtyard, all the way complaining that Kyora had been "forced" to share a room with other children. When they found themselves back in the Main Courtyard for Team Avatar's part of the Temple, Kyora saw her father conversing with the gathered members of Team Avatar, none of them looking happy about the visit or the rather large group of reporters and photographers getting ready behind them.

Maruka and Yanos looked up from their conversation and walked happily over to Kyora, giving her a good morning. Azaia, Kyora's mother, gave the two children very stern looks when they referred to her daughter as Kyo.

"Excuse me but who are you children? Why are you talking to my daughter with such informality?" the woman said, a slight growl in her voice.

"Mother, they're my friends and members of Team Avatar. Her name is Maruka and his is Yanos. Kyo is a nickname they have for me." Kyora explained, standing almost protectively in front of her friends. Maka balled her hands into fists as she looked up at Azaia Hoshin, the woman in turn staring back at her.

"Friend of yours or not, I don't like rudeness from children. Stop that glaring immediately." The woman commanded. Maruka's glare became harsher and Korra, sensing her daughter's emotions, came over.

"Please ignore my daughter, she has trouble getting along with grown-ups that she doesn't know." Korra said, putting a hand on her child's head. This was more of a protective gesture than a commanding one, the Avatar making sure that Azaia knew not to mess with Maruka.

"I had no idea you had a child Avatar Korra. I guess we have something in common there." Lady Hoshin said, forcing a smile.

Korra returned the gesture and greeted Kyora with significantly more warmth than she had been greeted by her mother, the Water Tribe Woman was careful to keep an eye on Azaia as she walked over to her husband. "Listen Kyora, if you don't want to do this press conference, just tell me and I'll send them away. Your parents don't need to know it was you who wanted them gone." Korra said.

Kyora considered this but shook her head, "No, I want to impress them if I can. But could you help me a bit? In case I get stuck?"

Korra nodded and Maruka smiled at her friend. The three girls walked over to the rest of the group and Kyora was surprised to find that Tensa and Kona were present as well, standing off to the side. Almost more surprising was that Will was talking civilly to Kyora's father!

Will was virtually the opposite of Toroi in all ways. Will had white hair, soft blue eyes, a very muscular yet slender frame and was kind and curious, always wanting to find or learn new things. Toroi had greasy brown hair, beady, dull green eyes, a heavy and chubby frame and he was must certainly not an intelligent man. He cared for money and power, not knowledge.

"Hello Father." Kyora said meekly, approaching her dad. Toroi looked at her with a strange, false smile and hugged her as mother had. This time, her discomfort was clear to all of Team Avatar as well as the watching reporters. Korra looked around and saw that Tensa and Will both had their hands on weapons, Tensa on his signature Obsidian Katana and Will on the dagger he kept in his inside jacket pocket (Ophi was a few feet away from him so he could not use her quickly enough).

"Kyora, it's good to see you. I see you're doing well. Are you eating properly? Keeping up with your training?" Lord Hoshin asked with the same false smile.

"Yes father. I've been working very hard." Kyora assured him, smiling at him. Even after only a few months with the little girl, it wasn't hard to tell that her smile was fake, just like her parents. Korra frowned, 'Is there no love in this family at all?' she thought.

"_Be wary Korra, I can sense Kyora's spirit wavering the longer she is around these people. It seems their presence weakens her." _Tsukiyomi warned, not liking Toroi and Azaia.

'I thought I felt something similar. Kyora's face in that hug…it almost looked like she was in pain, yet he wasn't hurting her.' Korra thought. Communicating with Tsukiyomi was tricky to do while also appearing to be paying attention so Korra ended the conversation with that last remark. As she became fully aware of her surroundings again, the reporters stepped forward.

"Mr and Mrs Hoshin, we are all set up. If it is convenient, we would like to ask Team Avatar some questions, since we already took some statements from the rest of the World Council. Then we will speak with Miss Kyora." One reporter said, his cameraman standing behind him.

"Very well, if Avatar Korra is fine with that." Toroi said, looking to the woman in question. Korra shrugged and nodded, not really caring.

"Excellent! Let's begin. A question for Avatar Korra from Waterbenders Weekly; what is your opinion on bloodbending?" the first man asked.

"If practiced for healing, then I have no problem with it. If used for other purposes, then I think it's a bad idea." Korra answered. The reporter seemed satisfied with the answer and stood back for the others.

"I have a question for one of the Dragons? Rumour has it that Avatar Tensa, the mysterious Black Avatar, is going to become a new member. Any truth to these rumours?"

Tensa growled, "My association with Team Avatar does not go beyond my professional relationship with the Avatar members. So I have no intention with becoming the Sixth Dragon."

"Avatar Tensa, you mentioned professional relationships with the Avatars, does this include Avatar Kyora? If so, what is your opinion of her?"

Tensa sighed, regretting answering the last question. "Yes, we are acquainted and are on good terms. My opinion of her is…" a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.

"My opinion is that she is a little girl, thrown too soon into the world of politics and press by her exploitive family who choose to use her solely as a path to power. They are wannabe nobles with no skill or talent in anything and are cruising along on their daughter's status and have thus ignored her well-being."

The press were lapping it up, taking pictures of the horrified Kyora, her furious parents and the smirking members of Team Avatar, whom were poorly hiding their laughs. One over-eager reporter quickly turned to the Hoshins.

"Are the Avatar's claims correct? Has Miss Kyora been neglected?"

"Of course not! This man is just a ridiculous cur that has hatred for all authority. He is more a rebellious teen than an Avatar!" Toroi retorted angrily. Baizon smirked and stepped forward.

"If it helps, we did have to teach Kyora to read. Her parents had decided it wasn't something she needed to learn." He told the press. Some of the reporters were about to faint from joy. This was the scoop of a lifetime!

While Team Avatar, the Hoshins and Tensa began to exchange excuses, insults and claims of abuse, Kyora sank to her knees. No matter how this ended, she was going to catch hell for this.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**BONUS TRIVIA: Tensa the Troll**

**OXOXOXO**

From the beginning of the story, Tensa is one of the characters that has changed the most and is intended to appear schizophrenic, switching between kind and playful, shy and quiet, angry and violent and cool and mysterious, all at once. His actual role also changed a lot. He was going to be introduced in Book 1 of TFA and is one of my Five Personal characters that appear in all my works (though many are unreleased). This is something he shares with Sonata, Silver, Will and Kyora.

I was originally going to have Kyora take courage from her new friends and spill everything her parents had done to the news herself, but that made the climax less impactful and went against her character as I don't believe she'd ever truly betray her parents, no matter how bad they got. So instead, I decided to make Tensa do it, so he had a few more amusing moments. Tensa had way too much fun telling the news about Kyo's parents and Baizon was happy to add to it! Back in early drafts, when each book only had 20 chapters, Tensa was going to reveal all the Hoshins crimes, including things like beating Kyora and worse and would result in him executing the two of them, however the whole thing was toned down so it wasn't a simple repeat of Silver's life.

Kyora and Tensa will have a complex relationship, both as friends, rivals and enemies. It'll be a helluva ride.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 22**

**OXOXOXO**

I plan to do a Fairy Tail fanfic in the future that will include Silver, Will, Kyora, Tensa and Sonata. Each will be a Dragon or God Slayer that joins Fairy Tail. Silver will be a Spirit Dragon Slayer, Will is a Choas God Slayer, Tensa is an Iron God Slayer, Sonata is a Water Dragon Slayer and Kyora is a Flower Dragon Slayer.

The finale has officially begun. Book 2 will introduce a cool new character with some interesting quirks!

Once Kyora learns Waterbending, she will combine it with her Earthbending and be able to use all sorts of flower based abilities.

Be prepared for a reappearance of Necros in book 2…

You know who's fun? Avatar Aang. You know when he's coming back? Soon.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23: False Love Pt 2

******Thanks to reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 23: False Love Pt. 2

Kyora was panicking, fearing for her safety as she watched her parents and Team Avatar exchange accusations and excuses while the reporters eagerly lapped it all up. Her parents were losing, their excuses doing little to repel the accusations thrown at them by Team Avatar. The press would naturally believe the noble heroes over the seemingly unfit parents, so lying didn't work for them.

"So, how exactly do you explain why one of her Waterbending Teachers beat her for failures? It's no wonder she had such trouble bending with that kind of thing happening." Korra shouted, her daughter angrily cheering her on.

"She was fired immediately!" Toroi Hoshin tried to defend.

"You didn't fire her until after she went way too far, you ignored it up until then. The only reason you cared that time is because she was too badly hurt to train for the rest of the day!" Bolin roared back. He hated showing his angry side in front of his daughter and her friends, but these people were inexcusable.

"That's not true!" Azaia retorted desperately.

"Fine then, if you are good parents, why have we yet to hear or see a single good thing about you as parents? Almost as soon as you arrived, you wanted Kyora carted out here so you could make a big media show of her. She is a child, not your ticket to fame and power." Jinora said, her voice unnervingly even and dripping with venom.

Azaia began to lose her grip, "Do not lecture me you Air Wench! You are nothing but some common servant!"

She clearly didn't know who Jinora was…her greatest mistake.

The air above Toroi and Azaia became incredibly heavy, forcing the two of them to fall panting to their knees. "Air Wench? Common Servant!?" Meelo roared, not tolerating the disrespect to his sister.

"Jinora here is the Matriarch of this temple and the ruler of all Fire Nation Air Outposts! That makes her one of the Five rulers of all Air Nomads! You will learn to show respect." Rohan threatened. Rohan was not like his older siblings. He wasn't as rambunctious as Ikki and Meelo or as responsible as Jinora, he was almost an in-between, but he was usually playful and friendly, greatly caring about children and he often admitted caring more about the nature of the Spirit World than the Mortal one, and thus he was extremely spiritual, even when compared to his Father and Grandfather.

He was not however a pushover, having been trained in physical combat by Will, shortly after becoming a teenager (and inadvertently revealing his love for the Avatar's daughter).

Ophi stood beside her husband with a glare that was focused on the two false nobles. "I agree, you best behave yourself when in this temple. Jinora makes the laws here and no one can do anything about it if she decides to throw you in prison…or off the cliff."

"STOP!" Kyora screamed, all of her distress coming to a head.

"Please stop all the fighting. My parents aren't bad people and Team Avatar are just my friends and are worried about me. This isn't worth fighting over." She begged. The young girl's parents were surprised that Kyora would defend them, but they were still too angry and prideful to let everything go.

"My daughter has been poisoned by these irresponsible fools! I will not have these people anywhere near her again! We are returning to our home in Omashu and Kyora is coming with us!" Toroi roared.

Kyora went pale, "No, please Father, I want to stay! They're great teachers and I'm a member of Team Baizon now!"

"Out of the question! I will not have you further influenced by these ruffians! You are coming home with us." Her mother said, a little less forcefully than usual, either because of the press or because Kyora had defended her.

Tensa glared daggers into the two Hoshins, "She wants to stay…" he drew his blade, "I won't let you take her!"

Kyora stood in front of her mother, "Please! No more fighting! Maybe it was a bad idea for me to stay here, I've only caused trouble. I'll go home with you mother." She said, trying to act strong, despite her defeated expression. Azaia's eyes flickered with guilt but she quickly hid it as she took her daughter's hand gently in her own, it was the most loving gesture she had shown the girl in who knew how long. Toroi however scoffed at the girl.

"We were going to take you whether you wanted to or not, we are your parents. Say goodbye while we gather your things, needless to say Gorm will no longer be in our employ." The large man growled as he walked away to the Airship they had arrived in. The reporters tried to fire of more questions but Baizon roared at them and threw blue fireballs at their equipment, sending them all running.

"Kyora, you don't have to go! Mama and Papa will protect you!" Maruka pleaded, holding one of Kyora's hands in her own.

"Sorry Maka but I caused too much trouble. I don't feel right being here anymore." The little girl responded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's a load of crap!" Kirok yelled, only for Tahno to place a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't right that we lose our newest teammate to a bunch of child abusers!"

"They aren't that bad." Kyora weakly defended, not really convincing anyone, not even herself. Team Avatar and the two present Kami (Murakumo was busy with some Samurai business) all gave her their heartfelt farewells and their promise that they'd see Kyora again.

And just like that, she was gone. Her parents took her things and wisped her away to their ship before leaving without another word, leaving both Kyora and the friends she left behind to fight back their tears.

After the Hoshins were long gone, Team Avatar gathered half-heartedly into the Council Chambers to deliver the report of what happened to the other noble groups. Many of them were curious as to why Team Avatar had let them go, but decided not to question it, not wanting to kick a dog while it's down. Even Sequa looked a little ashamed of her past stances, now that the girl was gone to an unknown fate.

"We should have fought! Made her stay!" Kirok growled, turning his sadness to anger as he so often did.

"I agree, we should go to Omashu and break her out! Rescue her!" Regulus said. Leo and Tahno looked at each other and to their wives but it was clear none of them would stop them from speaking out.

Lyrae ended up being the one to speak instead, "We spent the first day of the meetings arguing over something like this and we agreed to do what Kyora wanted. She wanted to go home, so we let her."

"But Lyrae, what if her parents scared her into it!? she clearly didn't want to go!" Yanos piped up. Ikki and Pisces agreed with their child but neither spoke up. It was a sad day for them when only children had the guts to stand up and say what everyone was thinking…

"I say we go there and rescue her, like Regulus said." Sequa said simply. The entire room turned to look at the woman in shock, making the woman roll her eyes. "Don't be so judgemental of me, I may have said some harsh things but it was all for the benefit of the world and its people. Right now, one of those people is being taken away from the place she wants to be by unfit parents. We have enough evidence to bring the Hoshins to trial for abuse, why don't we?"

Teuan's brother, the King of Omashu stood from his seat. "The Hoshins are nobles within my city state. They were originally commoners until their daughter was revealed to be the Avatar, at which point they received money from the state for her care and education. They became nobles after making powerful friends in the upper classes. Most likely by promising their child's loyalty and dedication to whatever purposes the other nobles had for her."

Teuan frowned, "Will you bring one of your nobles to trial? I wish to see justice served, but not without consulting you first."

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment, both having become closer recently. The King of Omashu had actually credited the two of them becoming closer to Teuan being "softened" by time with Kyora and had later apologised for voting in favour of the Valkyries during the first meeting.

"I will bring them to trial. If I send word, they will be arrested and their nobility taken away. The message would probably arrive before they did." the king said after a small pause.

"No it won't." Korra said quietly. "I can sense her, they aren't going to Omashu, they're heading north." She added. Korra looked very ill and in pain, in fact all the Kamis did. Kona sat eerily quiet, tapping his finger on the desk as his face became grimmer.

"Mama, are you okay? You look like you're in pain." Maruka said softly, putting a hand on her mother's forehead to check for fever.

Korra shuddered, "We are trying…Gah! To stop the Divines from taking over-AH!" Korra cried out, feeling like her head was going to explode.

Iroh looked between the Kamis with a fearful expression, "Why are the Divines trying to take over? What's going on."

Kona stood up and walked, eerily, to the centre of the room.

He closed his eyes and pointed his head skyward, looking without eyes into the sky through the hole.

"We can hear her screaming."

Haiumi lept to her feet, "Kyora!? Is she being hurt!?"

Korra nodded, "She's screaming and crying, we can feel it! We want to save her but our Divines will kill everyone nearby with their rage! We can't go. We need someone else."

It made Team Avatar sick to see Korra and Silver in such horrible states, even when compared to the looks of pain on Murakumo and Tensa, the two Avatars were worse. "Our divines are Susanoo's sisters…Kyora and Susanoo are the same, so they're fighting furiously to escape and rescue her. You need to go quickly!" Silver cried.

Team Avatar quickly stood up, Mako and Will taking command of Team Korra and Team Silver since their leaders were indisposed. "I can sense her general location but not much else, we need to go quickly." He said, transforming Ophi into her Staff form. Team Korra summoned their Anima Aes and were about to leave for the Airships when Sequa appeared with Gorm and Taza behind them.

"We are coming too. If Kyora is being harmed, it is my job as leader of the Valkyries to either arrest or execute those responsible." Sequa said with a scowl. It was clear she wouldn't be turned away, so they all boarded the same ship and left.

It was half a day later that they finally caught up with the Hoshins, who's ship had landed in a mountainside estate. The estate was on fire and those responsible were obvious, their insignia had been burnt into the mountainside.

Will scowled, "Lightbenders."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Paragons Pt. 4: Tsurugi**

**OXOXOXO**

Tsurugi is the title/nickname of the first kami of Kusanagi. Unlike the Divine Siblings, the members of the Divine Circle were not imprisoned by mortals but by Izanagi after he was so greatly distressed by his daughters' imprisonment. Kusanagi found herself trapped within a Blacksmith's forge in a sleepy old town in the middle of nowhere, a forge that Kusanagi thought would never be relit.

After only a short three weeks of imprisonment, the forge was reawakened by a blacksmith who was ordered to craft swords and armour for the soldiers of the kingdom in which the village was located. With each sword and piece of metal that was crafted on the forge, Kusanagi lost a piece of her essence which became part of the blade or armour forged.

After a month of this, Kusanagi met a young boy, a nameless orphan that had been kicked out of his home after his mother remarried, was caught trying to steal food from the blacksmith's house and instead of handing him over to the guards, the blacksmith forcibly apprenticed him. The boy was worked to the bone and treated like an animal, his only comfort coming from the heavenly and motherly voice that spoke to him as he worked. Kusanagi reached out to him and offered to give the boy a name and purpose, as well as the means to live freely, so long as he did what she said. The boy complied and forged a sword of his own in which all but a small bit of Kusanagi was placed.

After this, the boy vanished from the village and over the course of fifteen years, the boy became a man and hunted those that wielded the blades and armour made at Kusanagi's forge. After all those years, he finally killed every soldier that held one, stole from every merchant that had picked them up and otherwise reclaimed all the objects. He returned to the forge with the wagon full of metal and threw all the pieces into the flames. as he placed his own blade in with them, Kusanagi reassembled herself and passed through the forge into the man, claiming him as her first Kami and with that, she gave him the title of Tsurugi, meaning simply Sword.

Tsurugi lived for over a century and eventually fathered a child, though he was never married or settled down. It is unknown exactly how or when he died, but legends say that he never lost a single battle, even in death.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 23**

**OXOXOXO**

Only three more Paragons to introduce and two of them I can't introduce yet because of spoilers.

Things are darkest right before the dawn, fits this chapter very well.

Most of the main antagonists in this story were created with the idea of "We aren't evil, we just want peace" and so only the minor ones are considered evil. Each of the main ones are supposed to come across as sympathetic with their own good and bad sides.

Fair warning: Next chapter will be among the nastiest ones and was one of the hardest to write.

Tsurugi, Murakumo and Kusanagi are all the names of swords that are in famous Japanese legends.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Burning Earth Pt 1

******Warning, some unpleasant bits at the beginning.**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 24: The Burning Earth Pt. 1

Kyora felt another dull blow against the side of her face. This had been going on for a few minutes now and already she was losing her sense of time and surroundings. The consecutive blows of fists and feet no longer made her scream or cry, instead she was just lying on the floor like a ragdoll, her large green eyes devoid of life, emotion or resistance.

Kyora thought of what had led to this…her parents had come and taken her away. Her friends had argued with them about something that her father didn't want to be known and so he was angry. They had boarded the airship and the little Avatar had been given a chance to wave her final goodbye before she was thrown into this side cabin by her father. She then heard more arguing, her mother and father were fighting…

"She wouldn't have said those things! Gorm was there so it must have been him, if anything Kyora defended us!" her mother shouted. Her voice was full of regret, though Kyora's fear addled mind had not understood why.

"Gorm knew nothing about that fool waterbender we hired! Unless they've been spying on us, she must have told! She purposely tried to get us arrested! The Earth King has probably already taken away our noble status!" her father roared back.

"If Kyora asks them, I'm sure they'll allow us to keep it! We should take her back and apologise before this goes too far."

Kyora listen eagerly as her father fell silent, thinking of a decision. "We will take her to our Estate in the mountains first and then take her back. I need to make sure she does as she's told." He answered finally.

Kyora wished she had foreseen what this had meant.

As soon as they had arrived, her father had roughly dragged the silent girl to the room she used when in this estate before locking her in, claiming he needed to "prepare". A short time later, there was more arguing and Kyora listened as Azaia begged Toroi not to do something. The woman must have been blocking Kyora's door but Toroi was having none of it.

"Get out of my way woman!" he roared before a slapping sound and a dull thud were heard. The door unlocked and flew open, startling Kyora but as soon as it had opened, it was closed again and locked, leaving Kyora and her father alone.

That was when the pain started.

He was angry, starting by slapping her hard and roaring at her, trying to make the little girl confess that she had been the one to tell. Kyora cried and screamed, begging to be left alone but her father would hear none of it. Next came the punch that had knocked her to the ground and torn her shirt, her father had hit so hard that she had been knocked out of his grip, leaving only a small piece of yellow fabric in his clenched fist. More slapping, and this time he gave her orders. She was to claim Gorm was a liar, say that her own claims had been lies and stop speaking with anyone who insisted it was true. She was also to pledge herself to the council, obey their every word and leave Team Avatar.

When she refused to lie to her friends or leave them, the real beating began. No words passed from either of them, only grunts and screams while Azaia sobbed and begged, pounding at the door with all her strength to try and stop Toroi. And that was how Kyora had gotten to this point.

The pain of the blows were weak now, like her senses had been dulled to the point of no return. Her lip was split and bleeding slightly and her arms, legs and cheeks were turning purple with bruises. Her ribs were cracked after a particularly hard kick and the pain burnt through her like fire. Her breathing became shallow as her lungs began to fail her, her heart slowed down to an almost undetectable beat and her mind began to go blank.

She was sure this was where she would die…but she wouldn't; her hidden divinity would not allow her to. The power of Susanoo, the powerful Divine that she had once been was keeping her alive and slowly repairing the damage done to her body. The bruises became lighter and her ribs snapped back into place and her skin began to resist the blows.

Before long, Toroi became overly frustrated, his anger coming to a murderous boil as he grabbed a vase from the windowsill and smashed it against Kyora's head…but the shards of porcelain bounced off her harmlessly.

That was when the real Susanoo, the person Kyora had once been…woke up.

Her eyes glowing like that of the Avatar State, Kyora's body transformed into an adult version of herself, the true form of Susanoo and with a mighty swing of her hand, Toroi was sent flying through the far wall and through several more walls before coming to a stop in the courtyard. Rather than follow after him, Susanoo created a circle of runes around herself and caused a massive beam of light to erupt upwards like a beacon.

It took only a few moments for the desired effect to happen as soon after a small battalion of Lightbenders appeared in the room, their leader using a form of Chi Flicker to make them appear. As soon as the Lightbender leader saw Susanoo, the Divine reverted back to her child form and lost consciousness.

The leader smiled at the sleeping girl at her feet and picked her up gently before sitting on her bed and attempting to use some form of healing on her wounds. "Spread out. We might not have been the only ones to see the beacon. Find her parents and lock them in another room for us to deal with later." The leader ordered, not looking away from Kyora's bruised arm.

"Yes Master Tekari." One of the female lightbenders said before departing with the others. The Lightbender leader, Tekari, removed her hood and mask so her red eyes and white hair were clearly visible.

"What have they done to you…I'm surprised Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu aren't here. Their Kamis probably don't trust them not to kill everyone…" she said, her voice much more mellow than it had been when she addressed Korra at the Air Temple during the attack.

Kyora, her energy partially returned by Tekari's healing, began to stir herself awake. She looked wearily around the room, trying to form words but finding her throat hurt too much after screaming so much. Before she could gather her wits enough to force her words out, a male lightbender returned to the room, this time using the door (as opposed to the hole in the wall that they had left through moments ago) and throwing a terrified young man into the room and forcing him to kneel before Tekari.

"We found this one trying to send a Wire to the Western Air Temple. It read, "Help, Avatar Kyora is under attack." He claims that it was being sent before we arrived so we may be discovered." The man said.

Tekari sighed, "Korra and Silver must already know what's happened here. No doubt they sent their allies to save Kyora. I doubt they know we're here. They probably only left a few hours ago at most, using Airships so that the Kami don't need to use Chi Flicker."

The man turned his head to the side a little, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't they use that technique?"

"Not just that one, but any bending ability. Bending connects us to our spirits and if their Divine counterparts are as angry as I suspect, it would be too dangerous to do so, lest they lose control." Tekari said calmly. Kyora chose that moment to try and speak, but was only able to whimper as her chest felt too tight to speak.

"Hush Little one, you are not well enough to speak. Wait until I am done." Tekari smiled gently, a smile that reminded Kyora of Jinora. With the young girl hushed, Tekari turned back to the man and his prisoner.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am a servant to the Hoshins. I was trying to get Team Avatar here when you arrived." The prisoner admitted, quivering in fear.

Tekari frowned a bit, "I want all servants and employees here captured and detained. Do not harm them unless necessary and heal any that you have to fight." She ordered. The Lightbender nodded and picked the servant up carefully and made him walk away. Tekari immediately returned to healing Kyora and was able to relieve her chest enough to let the poor girl speak.

"W-Who are you?" Kyora asked shakily.

"My name is Tekari. I am person like you…well almost. I am a Kami, the Kami of Hikari. Like Silver, I am a very old immortal. My soldiers or Paladins as I call them, are members of the Angel Feather Order, a secret society as old as I am." Tekari introduced.

In the time Kyora had spent with Silver and Korra, she had learnt of orders dedicated to each of the Divines and their unique types of Warriors. Paladins were warriors like the Valkyries and used powerful energybending abilities, setting them apart from normal soldiers or benders (since no one else practiced Energybending and weapon styles in those times).

"So you're a Kami? Then why are you fighting with Team Avatar and Master Kona?" the little girl asked.

"It is simple. Our goals are different. Korra is too innocent to realise that we need to eliminate the vermin of the world and Silver won't do anything because it would upset Korra. As for the other three, Kona is too wrapped up in his prophecies, Murakumo's idea of justice is different than ours and Tensa…well he's just Tensa." Tekari said dryly.

Kyora felt like giggling at the last part but the way she felt right now would have made it feel wrong, so she kept quiet. Kyora didn't say another word, instead waiting for Tekari to speak more. She wasn't waiting long.

"So…this may be hard for you to talk about but can you tell me what led to…well…this?" she said, indicating the hole in the wall and Kyora's injuries.

Kyora's eyes drifted downwards. "I made my Father angry." Was her short reply. Tekari looked angrily at the hole in the wall. She only knew that Kyora had been hurt, not who had done it… this was monstrous.

"Well don't worry. He won't hurt you again. No one will. I'm taking you to my home, the base of the Angel Feather Order. You will be safe there."

"But what about Team Avatar? Can I go back to them?" Kyora asked desperately.

"Of course. We will not force anything on you, I just want to explain a few things to you and show you something as well. When we are done, I will deliver you to your friends as requested." Tekari said, giving the girl a warm smile. Kyora thought about it for a moment, before finally nodding her head.

"Okay then. I will go with you, Miss Tekari."

Tekari smiled from ear to ear and stood back up, still cradling Kyora. In a bright flash of light, the Kami and the Avatar disappeared together.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Paragons Pt. 5: Gale**

**OXOXOXO**

Like Tsurugi, Gale was never given a true name as she was left on the side of the road by her family, however instead of scrapping by like Tsurugi did, she was taken in as a servant to a noblewoman. The noblewoman was named Amata Grandine and she was an elderly woman. She gave the orphan girl the name Zefferia which meant little wind and had the girl trained through the years in dance and music. She greatly admired the songs sung by her young charge and in time, came to name the girl her one true heir, as her true daughter was spoilt and corrupt and would use the money to help fund her husband's bloody war to accrue power.

When the true daughter heard of this, she had Zefferia framed for the murder of a servant, forcing Lady Grandine to imprison her. While the fifteen year old girl suffered in her lonely prison cell, she noticed a skeleton in the darkness that moved and spoke like it was alive.

It introduced itself as Yamato and revealed that he had been placed in the skeleton as part of an unjust punishment and after all his years of being trapped, he was more compelled than ever to destroy injustices. At his command, the girl took the skull from the skeleton and with its booming voice, it ordered the cell door to open for the innocent and so it swung open. Zefferia escaped the dungeons of the manor just in time to interrupt a dinner party between Lady Grandine and her daughter and son-in-law. The possessed skull screamed that Zefferia was innocent and Grandine, compelled by the magic of the skull, believed it. Sadly the lady died soon after, having been poisoned by her own daughter so she could get the wealth. Grandine revealed on her deathbed that she cared more for Zefferia and when she passed, Zefferia became the new lady of the house, effectively robbing the true daughter of her noble position and leading to her being left by her husband.

Zefferia took on the title of Lady Gale, saying she was no longer a little wind but a great force that would wipe away the injustice of the world. After becoming Yamato's first Kami, she destroyed the armies of the true daughter's former husband and took his lands and power. Her deeds eventually got her noticed by a young knight whom battled alongside her for many years before the two married. Gale become the progenitor of the Kazen Family and is a direct ancestor of Avatar Aang, Tenzin and his airbending children. She is the only person in authority that Tensa himself respected, admiring his predecessor greatly.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 24**

**OXOXOXO**

The start of this chapter was tricky to write and it took a long time to get it to work the way I wanted it to. Its main purpose was to show that Toroi was beyond redemption but Azaia still has a chance.

Tekari finally appears! It took almost a whole book, but the enemies/allies are finally popping up.

This chapter will likely be the nastiest I do in this story so don't worry!

I wanted Kyora to enter the Spirit form simply to show Toroi that he was screwed.

Maruka is currently the highest ranked pairing, Kirok is second and the others joint last.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Burning Earth Pt 2

******Final chapter of book 1!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 25: The Burning Earth Pt. 2

Will and the rest of Team Avatar stared down at the ruined estate, their eyes wide as they witnessed the Lightbenders battling with the Estate Guards. The guards were elite warriors and benders of all kinds but they were no match for the Lightbenders. Before Will could issue any orders, he sensed two powerful presences disappear.

"Kyora and the Lightbender leader have disappeared. She must have been Chi Flickered somehow, which means the Leader is a powerful Energybender." Will said, scowling at the mountainside symbol that the enemy had carved. In his hand, he held Ophi in staff form while his other hand played with the small dagger.

Asami closed her eyes to try and sense what was going on and like Will had said, neither Kyora nor the enemy leader were in the estate. "They are gone…but I still sense her parents. We can interrogate and arrest them."

Will nodded. "Correct. Team Baizon, I want you to try and rescue any civilians. Team Pisces, I want you to search for any evidence of abuse. Teams Korra, Lin and Rohan, assist in the fight against the Lightbenders. Leo, search for Kyora's father and Aries, look for her mother."

Everyone nodded and jumped from the Airship, finding their own ways to a safe landing. Noatak and Will stood alone on the Airship for a few moments while Will thought. "Will, what are the two of us going to do?" the former Equalist asked.

"Noatak, stay here and manage the Teams." Will said, handing him a small blood red stone. "This stone will allow you to speak telepathically to the other members. Let them all know what's happening to the other teams." Will instructed.

"Okay, and what of you?" Noatak asked, his eyes closely watching Will.

"Ophi and I are going to try and find Kyora. We'll keep in contact with you. It's best I'm not here when you interrogate the Hoshins." Will said simply. Noatak sighed and shook his head.

"Do you have so little faith in your own Self-Control?"

Will didn't answer, instead choosing to fly off without a word. Noatak sighed again and went back to concentrating on the battle.

Teams Korra, Lin and Rohan had spread out across the estate turned battlefield and began to repel the Lightbenders. Mako and Asami quickly found their way to the kitchens where the kitchen staff were being threatened by three Lightbenders. Upon seeing the two of them, the Lightbenders spun around and sneered at them.

"Well if it isn't the failures! That kid went through hell because of you!" One of them yelled, making Mako growl.

"We didn't exactly have a choice in the matter! Besides, we didn't know this would happen!" he roared at them. His anger was met with cold glares.

"Try using that as an excuse when you face her again, IF you can face her again." The Lightbender said back.

Mako roared and pounced, swinging his flaming fist at the talking enemy only for him to bounce painfully off a wall of light. The wall, like all Lightbender Constructs, looked like a shimmering wall of crystal that gleamed an odd shade of orange when in close proximity with Mako's flames.

"Mako, we can't be careless here. A Lightbender can create almost anything they want and we can't break it!" Asami reminded her fallen husband. The Lightbender that had created the wall gave orders to the other two and they both grabbed the kitchen staff and trapped them in crystal like Light Prisons which levitated behind them as they fled. With his two men gone, the Lightbender turned back to Mako and Asami.

"My name is Paladin Lieutenant Gabriel. No, that is not my given name but a title given to me by her holiness. We were sent here to collect Miss Kyora after Mistress Tekari sensed she was in great peril. I was to deliver a message the next time I met one of you." the man said, pulling of his mask and voice changer. His eyes were red and his hair a golden blond with an incredibly handsome face.

Asami and Mako looked warily at him. "What message?" Asami asked cautiously.

Gabriel cleared his throat and began to chant the message. "The Sun did rise and give us it's light. Then the Moon did rise and brighten the darkness. Now the Stars must heed our call and bathe the Earth and the Heavens in Eternal Light! Should the light not bathe us, then the Beast will rise and swallow us all. And then the Cycle will begin anew."

Mako's glare became a look of bewilderment. "Is that supposed to be some kind of prayer from your crazy cult?" he asked mockingly.

"Fool! That is the word of her Holiness that you belittle! And we are no cult, we are an ancient and powerful order of Paladins!" Gabriel hissed.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Enough bickering! Tell us where Kyora is." She demanded.

"She is in our home city. The city of Light: Los Luminus! We do not wish to go against her will so Kyora will be returned whenever she wishes. The Prayer is a message to Silver, Korra and the Kami. My own personal message is for all of Team Avatar: all will receive their fair judgement and if I were you, I'd try and repent while I still could." Gabriel taunted, facing Mako from behind the light wall.

Mako snorted, "Big words when hiding behind a wall."

"Oh, we will have our battle one day, I promise you." the Lightbender said before turning on his heels and fleeing through the back door of the kitchens. By the time the wall of light disappeared, he was long gone and there was nothing Mako could do to find him. Even as the sounds of battle echoed around the Estate, Mako found himself feeling oddly about the prayer that had been said…and what Gabriel meant when he had talked about repenting.

Elsewhere in the estate, Leo and Aries were walking together through a hallway, far away from the raging battle outside. "I hope we find these bastards soon." Leo said angrily as he tore apart another room while Aries waited in the hall.

"I think Will had you and me searching for the Hoshins because we're the most likely to kill them…well you are at least." She said in a teasing tone. Since having her son, Aries preferred to face sadness and anger with a sense of humour, seeing as it worked so well for Regulus.

Leo grumbled at the comment, knowing he'd be in serious trouble with the others if he killed them. "Relax, I'll not lay a finger on them…despite what they've done, Kyora will likely hate us for hurting them."

"She was always too forgiving." Aries muttered sadly.

"Indeed. That forgiving nature may cost her a lot of pain one day…the world is never short on people who would abuse her forgiveness." Leo muttered back. Since the room he was currently ransacking was the last one in this wing of the estate, Leo was about to turn away when he noticed some things that made him nervous.

"This must have been Kyora's bedroom." He said sadly, picking up a tattered old toy.

Aries looked around, "Probably. There's a little blood on the floor…and a massive hole in the wall and ceiling. The one in the ceiling looks like it was burnt open." She commented.

"Lightbending might burn, I'm not sure. I'd like to think that the lightbenders broke in here and Kyora fought back and that the blood is theirs…but it looks too dry. This may have even been dry before they arrived." Leo said, his voice filled with anger and sorrow. Aries patted him on the back with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, we'll find her. She'll be okay and we'll forget all of this even happened." She comforted. Before anymore words could pass between the two, Noatak contacted them in their minds.

"_The Lightbenders are retreating! They are Chi Flickering away! All the guards and civilians are safe now and…we found the Hoshins. All members return to the courtyard."_

The two former subjects frowned at Noatak's odd tone and raced back to the courtyard, arriving there at the same time as Mako and Asami. There, lying in a heap was a very battered and bruised corpse, but it was still recognisable as…

"Toroi Hoshin." Lin said coldly, looking at the body. "Looks like he was beaten up pretty bad before someone finally snapped his neck."

Tenzin nodded, "This wasn't done by a Lightbender, they wounds suggest he was beaten with stones, sticks and random blunt objects. He must have been attacked by the civilians here."

One such man stepped forward from a group of them that was cowering away from the team. "Aye Sir, we killed him. Poor Miss Kyora… he demanded that she quit Team Avatar and pledge herself as a servant of the council. When she refused, he beat her up! All we could hear for bleeding hours was that little girl screaming and her mother begging this bastard to stop. We couldn't risk losing our jobs so we did nothin'…these Hoshins like to hire the poor 'cause they know we can't afford to disobey 'em. At least 'till them white robes came! We realised real quick we weren't gonna get paid anyway so we took our chance and bludgeoned him to death." The man admitted proudly.

Jinora smiled wickedly, "Now that was a serious crime…murdering a man is a big deal in both court and the Spirit World. Murderers are relentlessly hunted there. If you servants agree to work at my temple, I'll make sure your spirits are redeemed. I'll provide food and lodgings for you and your families of course, and a wage as well so you aren't tempted to steal."

The Air Matriarch's façade was a transparent as they came, but everyone played along and the servants and guards all eagerly accepted the position. Among the civilians was Azaia, Kyora's mother, who was looking sadly at her dead husband. When Iroh noticed her, he grabbed her and dragged her forward.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find you?" he said angrily.

"No, I counted on you finding me. I want to turn myself in for what I've done…you can also charge me with my husband's murder, it was my foot that broke his neck." The woman admitted.

Team Avatar looked at the woman with varied expressions, only Young Maruka was willing to speak to her. "So, you finally feel some guilt for everything you've done to Kyo?"

Azaia opened her mouth like she was going to refute the young girl, but decided against it. "Yes. I waive my rights as a parent…I hand my daughter over to Team Avatar. In just a few weeks, you've made her happier than I have in my entire life. When we first found out she was the Avatar, things were good for all of us. Toroi and I loved her dearly and we all enjoyed the things we got because of her, but when her bending training began to go poorly, we feared we'd lose what we had gained. Over time we just lost ourselves and Kyora paid the price. In a way, she's still the same little girl she was at five years old. She has never really grown up past then."

Lin sighed, "She's telling the truth about everything. So you both truly loved her once? If only you had held on to that instead of wealth…but why did you constantly refuse to allow us access to her? We must have tried at least a hundred times."

"We-We were scared we'd be discovered. We thought we'd be arrested if anyone found out about what really happened at home." The woman admitted. Most of the adults felt pity for the woman while the children were…less kind.

"Kyora was BEATEN! All because you were scared of losing your fancy house! You deserve no better than your husband." Haiumi spat.

"I'd do the honours myself, but I'd rather not dirty my hands with your filthy blood." Baizon said, turning away so he wouldn't have to see her face.

Yanos didn't say anything, instead choosing to stand beside his mother Ikki and scowl. Regulus and Lyrae both glared down at the woman with a look that could almost kill with fear.

"I say we hand her over to Korra and Silver. Let their divines rip her to pieces." Kirok said coldly.

"No, we throw her in jail. That's enough." Maruka said, holding Bolin's hand tightly. "If we killed her, Kyora would be sad. It's bad enough her dad is dead, she'll only blame herself if we let this one die too."

Despite the disagreements between the children and the adults as to what they should do, they all knew that Maruka was right. With that, everyone piled into the Team Avatar Airship and the Hoshin's Airship, heading home to the Western Air Temple while they awaited news from Will and Ophi.

OXOXOXO

1st Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

The time spent at the estate and the journey back took up all that was left of the last day of spring, making them arrive in the early hours of Summer 1st. Korra and Silver greeted them with the other Kami in tow and before long, every single one of the nobles were woken up and assembled for the last council meeting.

Lin explained everything that had happened at the estate which amounted to nothing more than finding some scared civilians, getting into battles with Lightbenders which were never won or lost and finally finding the Hoshins, one alive and one dead. Nothing good came of the meeting until Mako recited the prayer that Gabriel had told him.

Kona had shot up in his seat and all the Kami had squirmed in their chairs, like their Divines were responding as well.

"Kona, what does all this mean? What is the beast and all this business about Heaven and Stars?" Korra asked, Tsukiyomi having gone quiet.

Kona frowned before punching (and destroying) the wooden desk for the Kami Delegation. "I cannot believe she would actually reveal such ancient forbidden knowledge." He mumbled. With his temper quelled, he stood up and took Jinora's place in the centre of the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Council. As you are all aware, the Spirit King known as Izanagi created from his three eyes, three Divine Daughters and then made the five members of the Divine Circle from feathers from his wings. Currently there are five female divines and three male ones. Izanagi values balance above all else, so why create more females than males? Why create more Divine Circle Members than his own children?"

Silver's heart sank as she realised where this was going.

"Izanagi has two sons. And they are aiming for our destruction"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**End of Book Message**

**OXOXOXO**

Okay! With the one week break until I start uploading book 1, I'm sure a lot of you are now mad at me for the cliff hanger. Well…I'm gonna make you hate me even more now.

I will still be releasing in one week (so next Tuesday) but from this point on, chapters will not be daily. I will release them every other day as sadly, I don't have the time anymore to write every day, especially so close to Christmas. When I have more time, I'll hopefully return to daily updates so I hope you understand but I'll brace myself for rage anyway :D See ya next week.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 1 Chapter 25**

**OXOXOXO**

I planned this chapter to be part of redemption for Azaia. She'll be fully "redeemed" by the end of book 2.

The way most of these books are lined up is that the first ten chapters is for training/Kyora/post-book finale parts to the story while the centre is very filler like, with the final few chapters being the end of the book villain and the major continuations of the plot. But I'm tricky so I try to always weave some new and important info into each chapter.

Kyora is planned to be the only person to use real Divine powers on-screen.

As demonstrated in the earth trials chapter, Kyora has the ability to create anything she wants from her chi, however this is very difficult as it nearly exhausts her relatively low amount of chi.

A massive theme in LOS is duality. Light and Darkness, Chaos and Order, Balance and Imbalance, etc. it's also meant to highlight how you cannot have one without the other and a few other little things that'll come out after awhile.

**Hope you liked it!**

**thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	26. Book 2: Chapter 1: Los Luminus

******Welcome back guys! Book 2 begins now!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 1: Los Luminus

OXOXOXO

1th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora felt sensations that she thought she never would again. Warmth, peace, softness, she felt all these things and more as she slumbered comfortably in the bed of Tekari, the leader of the Angel Wings and the Kami of Hikari. While the young girl was sleeping and regaining her strength, Tekari was in the next room, speaking with her Holiness.

Her Holiness, Lady Raine Magnus, the ancient master of the Paladin Order and the spiritual leader of the Angel Wings sect of Paladins. Like Will and Sonny, her immortality was attained when she was given a piece of the soul of a Divine. Hikari was the divine in question, and the ritual was performed by Tekari in an attempt to spare her mistress's life.

"It was as you said Milady, the fool Lord Hoshin caused Susanoo great harm, enough to bridge the gap between her old life and new one." Tekari said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I should have known that this would become too big too quickly. Our attacks on Team Avatar still haven't been enough to make them meet with us." Lady Magnus complained. The two soft voices managed to reach Kyora's slumbering mind and caused her to stir, her heavy eye lids opening slowly. She found herself in a large four poster bed with white sheets, in the centre of a room filled with finely crafted furniture and vases full of beautiful exotic flowers. Everything about the room seemed to create a feeling of softness and femininity, everything except the shining silver armour that was laid out on the Armour rack in the centre of the East wall, between two windows. As Kyora tried to get up, she let out a sharp cry as her poor bruised limbs protested the end of their rest.

At the sound of her cry, Tekari and Lady Magnus both rushed into the room, still maintaining their graceful demeanours as they wisped Kyora back into bed and positioned her so she could sit up comfortably.

"I'm sorry Miss Kyora but you are still a little worse for wear right now. I have reached the extent of my healing so now we must wait for your energy to recover so you will heal." Tekari told her gently.

Kyora nodded, the memories of the previous day coming back to her. "My father…what happened to him?" she asked fearfully. The last thing she remembered about him was her divine power going out of control and blasting him through the wall.

Tekari tried to sound sympathetic as she explained the circumstances of Lord Hoshin's death, but a bit of her resentment for the man leaked through. "The servants must have hated him for what he did to you, they attacked him and beat him to death. It was your mother that dealt the final blow to him."

Kyora's eyes began to overflow with hot tears and her chest began to convulse as sobs shook her body. The little girl cried her heart out over the death of her father, something that saddened Tekari and Lady Magnus greatly. They both hated the man, but they would have saved him if they had known that this would be Kyora's reaction. After what felt like an eternity of the child crying into Tekari's chest, her sobs weakened until they were little more that tiny shivers. As the child calmed, Tekari picked her up gently and walked over to the window and opened it.

"I'm going to show you something amazing." She told Kyora as she entered her Spirit Form with Hikari. Hikari's form was almost identical to Tekari, but her long white hair was kept in a long braid and her eyes were blue instead of red. The most defining feature however was her large angelic wings. Before Kyora could question her, the Kami lunged out the open window and spread her wings, taking flight. Kyora screamed in surprise and shut her eyes tight as Tekari flew a short distance away from her bedroom. When Kyora finally felt them stop moving, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped. They were miles above the ground and before them was a giant floating city. The city was huge and grand, built on a foundation of flying azure coloured crystals and built in a style similar to the Sun Warrior City of Pheo Draconis, though the buildings looked almost newly built!

"This is the Flying City of Light; Los Luminus! Its name means the Beacon of Heaven." Tekari said, beholding the city. The room they had flown from was a top floor room of the giant towering palace that sat in the centre of the city.

"How is this possible?" Kyora asked in amazement.

"An ancient form of Crystal Tech. Your friends Will and Asami created the modern form from the version that the Crystalmancer Alchemists had devised, but even they had not unlocked it's true power. This city was built as the Capital of the Ancient Heaven Kingdom, an ancestor of the Kazen Family and their Energybending Path which in turn evolved into modern day Air Nomads. It outdates Silver or any Kami, having been created many millennia before the Divines were trapped." Tekari explained, slowly flying around the city so Kyora could see more of it.

"How did you find it?" Kyora asked.

"I was born here. My father was part of a lost sect of Paladins that had been sent by the Third Emperor of the Kazen Dynasty to reclaim their ancestral home. They found thousands of people here including my mother who was the Kami of Hikari. She died in childbirth, and so I became the next Kami. Lady Magnus was already here, and had been since her elder brother Jonan became your first Kami, or rather Susanoo's."

Kyora raised an eyebrow, "Who's Lady Magnus? And what do you mean by my or Susanoo's first Kami?"

Tekari smiled, "I think her holiness herself would be the best person to tell you that." She said, doing a loop and gliding quickly back to the palace. She gathered up her momentum and then sent herself shooting towards the open window, tucking her wings in at the last moment so she can shoot through it easily before spreading them again to catch herself and land harmlessly besides her holiness, the wind that had followed her rustling through the room.

The Lightbender put Kyora back into bed before returning to her own form and bowing her head a bit to Lady Magnus. "Milady, she wishes to know about you and her past Kamis."

Lady Magnus smiled gracefully and nodded to Tekari, who closed the window again and sat beside Kyora on the bed. Lady Magnus took a seat at the foot of the bed and smiled again at Kyora. "My older brother, Jonan Magnus, was the man who freed your soul from the Star Saber.

When you first came down to the Mortal World to try and save it from its own evil, a wise old Alchemist tricked you and sealed you within the Star Saber. He begged you to bless the blade which he had coated in Star Metal, the ore found in meteorites, and when you did he activated the blade's hidden power. At its core was a crystal rod that trapped souls like a Soul Gem and you were captured. My brother went to war with the alchemist and claimed the blade when he won. He learnt of your presence but was unable to free you until the great Sun Stone came.

The Sun Stone was the name of a giant meteorite that was so writhed in flames, it looked like a second sun. With your power coursing through the sword and him, he leapt up and shattered the meteorite into dust, destroying all but a tiny piece of it. That tiny piece still returns every hundred years and is now known as Sozin's Comet. The tremendous strain on the blade made it shatter and since your soul grew weaker without a host or your own body, Jonan became your Kami, the first Kami of the Star Goddess Susanoo.

Since his death, I have watched his family line closely and that of fellow Divine, Hikari, but I was becoming old and wizened to the point that I was barely able to see Tekari reach her womanhood. When I died, Tekari was in such a state of distress that Hikari awoke and the two of them used Soul Link with me so that I could live an immortal life as a young woman. Tekari and I have been together ever since, raising each new generation of Paladins."

Kyora looked at the woman with a bright smile and curious eyes. "I've heard of Soul Links. Korra told me that each Kami can only do it once because it involves trading a piece of your soul to make someone else an immortal, but I heard it could make a person your slave."

"True, I feel as much loyalty to Tekari as she does to me, despite me technically being of a higher rank than her. Korra is the one that allowed Will to continue living without his madness, though he is not her slave. It just makes a bond stronger. But now I must ask you something." Lady Magnus narrowed her eyes a bit. "What do you plan to do? You are no mere Kami, you may not remember your past life, but you are in fact the reborn Susanoo."

Kyora's smile became a frown almost instantly as she thought about that. It was bad enough that she was the Avatar…she didn't think she could handle being a living goddess. "I'm not sure…how is it I became like this anyway? Why wasn't I reborn as or in a Kami?"

"Well, the girl Kyora would have been your Kami, but her soul wasn't strong enough and she was born a stillbirth, so you took over and were born in her place. Though I'd wager the Avatar Soul is sad it doesn't have another mortal soul to speak with. In all other Avatars, he could speak with and watch the growth of the Avatar's mortal soul.

That wasn't the answer Kyora wanted to hear. "So…I was never really Kyora? I'm just some parasite leeching off her body?" her voice began to crack and it looked like she was going to cry again.

"No Kyora. Children who's souls are too weak are born as spirits in Izanagi's Garden. It is a paradise, a much finer existence than any a mortal can have. You cannot return to your true home beside your true father until all the Divines are reassembled and that is one of our goals. We just need to get Kage and the other two to understand that." Tekari told her, patting her on the back.

"What other two?" Kyora asked with a small sniffle.

"Terra and Cain. The Lost Divines. They were the first and third born sons of Izanagi and betrayed your father so that they could rule over their own kingdom. They tore the Earth and Heavens and bound them together into a terrible monster in an attempt to defeat Izanagi. When they failed, they were sealed away within their own element. Cain now rests beyond the unreachable sky and Terra dwells beneath the unmoveable earth. They cannot escape on their own, we need the help of their three sisters." Lady Magnus stated, an oddly cold expression on her face showed Kyora that this was a bad topic.

"I assume that means me, Korra and Silver?" Kyora said quietly.

"Correct. Amaterasu was the first daughter and was born between the two brothers. Tsukiyomi was the second daughter born after Terra and you were the third and last." Tekari said.

Kyora sighed and took a deep breath, all the new information sinking into her head. As she allowed the pieces of the puzzle to fall together a sudden sense of remembrance overcame her and she was engulfed in a vision. She found herself in the form of Susanoo, beside Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu and with a gigantic golden beast behind them. Touching a hand to her cheeks, she found she was crying silently, as where her Divine Sisters and below them was a strange world that was different yet familiar. The whole place was in flames and an indescribable monster that was as big as the golden beast behind her was ravaging the land.

"Ragnarok."

With that one word, she snapped out of her vision and looked to the two watching women. Kyora panted breathlessly and remembered the words she had said to Tsukiyomi when she had entered the Avatar State.

"What is Ragnarok and what is the cycle? Did I mean the Avatar Cycle when I said that?"

Tekari frowned, "The Cycle is the never-ending cycle of time and Ragnarok is the beast that is causing it."

Kyora's eyes widened. "So you mean…"

"Yes Kyora. There's a reason we know so much about what must be done and what will happen, there is a reason for Kona's visions of the future…it has happened before."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**An explanation.**

**OXOXOXO**

I mentioned before that starting with this book, only one chapter would be released every two days instead of every day. This is partly because of my collage and job commitments taking up more time, especially near the end of the school terms and the beginning of the holiday season, though this is not the main reason.

Shortly before the end of Book 1, a friend of mine attempted suicide by overdosing on painkillers. I don't know the specifics or what they took exactly, but I know it left her hospitalised. Shortly after Book 1's completion, on the 1st December, her body finally gave out after it was left horribly damaged by the overdose and she passed away. She was my closest friend and was in fact the friend who wanted me to make Jinora and Virgo a pairing.

She was responsible for getting me into Avatar, supporting me when I first started writing and getting me to where I am today. Without her, I wouldn't be writing this right now. I've tried to act the same as always for those who've messaged me the last few days but just so you know, it may take me a few weeks, months even, before I am back to my old self.

Either way, it would be an insult to leave this fic unfinished after all the support I got from both her and you guys so I will get this done no matter what. It may just take me a little longer than I thought. Please bear with me and a thank you for sticking with me.

Anyway, I said this because I thought you had a right to know the main reason why I wasn't updating as much. Normal Extras should return with Chapter 2.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 1**

**OXOXOXO**

After Book 2, only the two most popular pairing options for Kyora will remain, the others will be dropped.

After Book 2, another poll will open for Kyora. It will only last during the week before Book 3, but it will let people have a say in what they want Kyora's character to be like after this book.

It took me until Book 2 to finally reveal Ragnarok, the major plot point!

Terra and Cain will turn up eventually.

Tekari and Raine are NOT in a relationship. Just so you know.

**Hope you enjoyed! See you in a couple of days.**

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 2: Cycles

**Thanks to Reviewers**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 2: Cycles

Kyora looked with wide eyes at Tekari as she made her impossible statement.

"Happened before? What do you mean this has all happened before?" she asked, her mind so shocked that the words came out plain and without emotion. Tekari and Lady Magnus frowned, they weren't sure that Kyora's fragile mind could handle much more, but it was too late to go back.

"Izanagi, your true father, is a Timeless being, he exists outside of time, at least partially. For us, time ends at the end of the world and then restarts at the event known as the Fall, the event that resulted in the Divines being sealed inside Kamis. At the end of each Cycle of Time, Terra and Cain eventually gather enough Darkness to reawaken their ancient monster, Ragnarok, and unleash him upon the Mortal and Spirit Worlds. If we cannot defeat it, then the Cycle restarts. It's a never ending loop and only Izanagi remembers each one. The Visions we Divines and Kamis experience are echoes of the past within our memories." She explained.

Kyora swallowed hard. "So, I need to be absolutely sure about this. Izanagi is the King of Spirits and is the Creator. He had five children; Cain, Terra, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and myself, who is Susanoo. He also has five lesser Divine Servants; Yamato, Kusanagi, Hikari, Kage and Anima. All of them are sealed away, all but my brothers are in Kamis while they aren't. Terra and Cain want to resurrect Ragnarok to destroy the world and try to over throw Izanagi, but each time they succeed, Time starts again at the Fall."

"That's pretty much it. The goal of the Angel Feather is different though. Our goal is to use your power, combined with the Light of Hikari to turn Ragnarok into a benevolent spirit that will eradicate evil while keeping the good. No corruption or darkness will be left." Tekari stated. Kyora looked puzzled.

"If you told this to Silver and the others, they'd side with you. Why attack them?" Kyora asked.

"Kona already knows our plan, but he claims we would be throwing the world out of balance. we'd save it for a time but in the end he claims we're just giving it a slow death. He has advised Korra and silver against speaking to us, so we will force them to. We're hoping they're already on their way here to find you." Lady Magnus said with a sly smirk.

She had no idea how right she was.

Several hundred miles away, in the Western Air Temple, Kona had finished telling Team Avatar the exact same story as Tekari had told Kyora and they were not happy.

"I will not let her be used!" Korra said, angrily punching (and damaging) a section of the seats around the Council Chamber. The World Council looked between themselves, unsure of what to do with this new information. As usual, Sequa was the first to speak.

"Silver has already told us that Will and Ophi have found the flying fortress that the Lightbenders are hiding in. I say we launch a full scale assault on the base and rescue Kyora before she can be used to awaken Ragnarok." She said. For once, everyone agreed with her and Baizon happily lept into the centre of the room. This would require strategy, and that was his strong suit. Within minutes, he came up with a viable battle plan based on what limited information Will had sent back and the World Leaders were about to call their armies when a new message arrived. Ophi summoned herself through her Anima World and appeared beside Silver and whispered something to her. Silver sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Kyora wasn't kidnapped. Will has been spying on her and the leader, she seems to be there willingly. Kyora has made a deal with them; she listens to what they have to say in return for them returning her home."

Korra smirked, "That little devil, she's spying for us. Never would have thought she'd be that brave." Korra admitted.

Baizon and Haiumi looked at each other with relieved smiles while Maruka jumped up and down in excitement. "Clever Kyo, Clever Kyo!" she cheered. Even Kirok seemed a little pleased. Jinora looked over all the reports related to Kyora and smiled quietly to herself before looking to Virgo.

"Virgo, I want to speak to you about something."

The former Orion Subject giggled. "Forget it, I know what you're gonna say. Ask the council." She said. Jinora smiled and took a deep breath before making her proposal to the Council. It was met with almost universal approval.

Back in Los Luminus, Will was perched on a small ledge beneath the window of Tekari's room and was listening as Kyora and Tekari exchanged questions. Kyora was occasionally tricked into revealing something she maybe shouldn't have, but the information she got was much better and more dangerous than what she gave away. He was quiet thrilled that she was doing so well all by herself, and so he decided to relax and bathe in the sunlight. Despite the air being icy cold high above the clouds, the sun's warm rays pierced the cold and warmed Will to the bone. Los Luminus had been a legend when he was a child, and was said to be the goal of all Paladins to reach.

The former Necromancer began to fall asleep, too comfortable to stay properly alert, though he was safe from all but Tekari's wings and the airships. As his mind wandered, he began to wonder about Kyora's firebending training, and how she would adapt her funny dancing style into it. Or maybe she would use a new artistic style instead, after all Earthbending was very physical and dancing was a physical form of expression so the two went well together. But what would go well with fire? Painting? Singing? Will pondered this until he realised that it had become very quiet in the room. Worrying slightly, he used Seismic Sense and to find that Tekari was escorting the girl away, likely to show her the city before returning her. Will followed after by using the Soul Scout Technique. The ability allowed his soul to walk around detached from his inanimate body, allowing him to see and hear things without being detected.

Tekari first led Kyora to a large building on the far west of the floating city, a building she had dubbed "The Holy Armoury". Kyora (and her ghostly follower) both looked around at the buildings and the Armoury itself. Almost the whole city was built from White Stone or Pure silver metal, making it look as angelic as its white haired inhabitants. In a place like this, Will, Silver and Ophi could easily blend into the crowd. In fact, angels were a major part of the city's theme. In past ages, Angels and Demons were said to have been created when huge amounts of good and evil energy combined together into a sentient being. The angels were benevolent and worshiped almost universally in the Ancient Civilisations from before the Crystalmancers but they were only worshipped by a few cults in the Empire and now, knowledge of them is almost non-existent. Everything from street lights to shop signs to benches had either angel statues, wings or feathers incorporated into the design.

"Are you paying attention to me Kyora?" Tekari asked. Kyora snapped to attention, not realising that Tekari had been speaking to her.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled apologetically.

Tekari rolled her eyes and continued. "All our arms and armour are made of Star Metal that we've carefully refined. The process weakens it a little bit but makes it more flexible and lighter. It also makes our blades even more deadly."

Kyora raised an eyebrow, "I've never seen lightbenders using armour or weapons that aren't made of Light."

"Because not all Lightbenders are true Paladins. The ones you've fought so far have been simple foot soldiers and stealth forces. True Paladins will only use your gift in times of dire need." Tekari explained.

"My gift?"

"Lightbending can only exist because of you. Hikari may be the source of Light in the Mortal World, but the power to bend it is one given by you. In fact, the ritual to become a True Paladin is to inscribe a star made of Star Metal into our skin like a tattoo. It is out way of giving thanks to you." Tekari told her. The Kami had begun acting oddly over the last few minutes, something that hadn't slipped by Kyora or Will's ghostly projection. Will was almost sure she was sensing him.

"So this tattoo is made of metal? Silver told me the Crystalmancers used to use Metal Inks to mark their slaves." Kyora said, almost in a monotone. Tekari shifted a bit, despite Kyora's reserved personality, she was very moral and anything even close to an immoral act, such as slavery, would easily make her angry…not that it mattered. An angry Kyora was a lot like an angry kitten; it may be angry but it's still adorable and harmless…unless their eyes start glowing. Still, Tekari was trying to win the girls approval, so she was quick to refute the claim.

"It isn't required, many people do it to show their devotion to you and our cause. Each of the Divine Daughters were worshipped, Amaterasu was worshipped as a goddess of power and wisdom, Tsukiyomi was considered the goddess of love and change while you were worshipped as the goddess of Peace and Innocence. By inking ourselves with a star, your holy symbol, we are making a statement that we wish to create a peaceful world in your name. Nothing bad can come of that, right?" she explained. Kyora (and the hidden Will) felt that the speech seemed a little rehearsed but didn't question it, it was clear that Tekari had been trying to get her for months.

"I will be returning you to your home soon, or at least back to the Western Air Temple. But first I must give you a warning. As a Kami, I experience visions of what could happen, thanks to Hikari's hidden memories of past cycles. One such memory warns us that a Dark Avatar will be take control of Ragnarok to try and take control over the Mortal and Spirit Worlds. The only ones to ever be known as the Dark Avatar are Tensa and Will. Tensa is an enigma but I feel that Will is only one good push from becoming Necros once again. Be wary."

Kyora frowned. Tekari was clearly speaking to her, but it was like her message wasn't actually meant for Kyora. Will's soul scout however was very sure the real message was for him as Tekari's eyes seemed to linger on the spot his soul stood, like she could see him. Will scowled and used his Chi Flicker to move his physical body to the same spot his soul stood, remerging them. Kyora gasped in surprise and several nearby paladins and initiates drew weapons or prepared their bending.

"I am taking Kyora with me, Kami. If you truly want to save the world, then try helping us!" Will said, his voice even but hiding a deadly threat. Tekari smirked.

"My name isn't Kami, it is Tekari, it means Servant of Light just as Hikari means Master of Light." The Lightbender leader said with a smile. With a gentle shove, she urged Kyora over to Will, whom she clung to happily. Will hadn't gotten a good look at her since he had been observing the city, but she was still fairly bruised, light purple blotches were visible on her bare arms and cheeks. He clenched his fists and kneelt down to lift Kyora up, holding her to his chest with one arm whilst coating the over in black flame.

"Was this your doing?" he asked angrily. Tekari shook her head, clearly telling the truth. Will accepted the answer and telepathically spoke with Ophi, who reverse summoned him back to the Temple (only Kami could Chi Flicker massive distances). Kyora watched with a small smile as Tekari and the flying city disappeared around them to be replaced by the familiar temple and the faces of the people she loved most.

Maruka, Baizon and Haiumi gave her a rapturous welcome, all of them moving to hug her tightly before Will could even put her down, resulting in a tight but comfortable group hug. Everyone was smiling brightly at her return, until they noticed the purple marks that clashed cruelly with her pale skin. Without waiting for permission, both Haiumi and Maruka began to apply some water healing to the bruises, Noatak even cut his arm a little to give Haiumi the necessary means to perform some blood healing. Kyo tried to object to this but the incredible soothing sensation quickly washed away her reservations and Noatak didn't seem too worried about giving up some of his blood for the girl. While the last of her bruises were washed away, Will made sure that all the information he had gathered was given to Silver and the others. Ophi had summoned them into the Council chambers so all of the information that Kyora and Will had gathered was thrown back and forth between the delegates.

As it was beginning to get late, everyone prepared to eat in the great hall (something they had not yet done in all their time at the Temple) and Sequa approached the fully healed Kyora as she chattered with the other younger members.

"Avatar Kyora. I have to apologise to you. I was unfair and frankly cruel in the way I spoke to and about you ever since I met you. I thought you were just some spoiled and undisciplined brat from a noble family and I wanted you to be rigidly controlled both as Avatar and Susanoo. I was horribly wrong. You went through so much and I made it worse and for that, I offer my deepest apologies." She said, kneeling to the young girl, Taza and the other Valkyrie lieutenants doing the same. Kyora smiled and hugged Sequa.

"It's okay. After spending time with all of you, I don't feel so afraid of anything anymore and I can see now why you said those things. So it was fair enough, no need to apologies." Kyora said brightly. Sequa the Ice Queen felt her frigid heart melt away, for a child to say such a thing and be completely sincere? It was almost too much.

The Valkyrie Leader and her subordinates all stood to attention and saluted before leaving without a word. Sequa had decided from here on out, she would be Kyora's protector no matter what! After a grand welcome back feast, Kyora felt full of the affection (and food) given to her by all these new friends and delegates. Korra took her aside at one point and told her that Azaia had waived her rights as Kyora's mother, meaning she could never be taken away by her again. Kyo felt sad that her mother had done that, but understood why and was happy that she wasn't going to be imprisoned (though she was now lower in social class, being hired as a cook in the Omashu Royal Palace).

With the long day and the whole ordeal finally over, Haiumi led Kyora, Maruka and Lyrae back to their room for the night. While the other girls were getting ready, Jinora knocked on the door, Virgo in tow and asked to speak to Kyora alone. The women took her to a small sitting room across the hall at sat down beside a lit fire.

"Kyora, with your father's passing and your mother's arrest, you have been technically classified as an Orphan, under the guardianship of Team Avatar." Virgo began, the unfortunate circumstances making Kyora frown a little.

"Because Virgo and I are both women, we cannot have children of our own. But we can adopt…we've been thinking this over for a while but the opportunity has only just arisen for us." Jinora continued, smiling as a look of understanding appeared on Kyora's face.

"We would like to adopt you Kyora. We want you as our daughter."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Paragons Pt. 6: Suta Raito**

**OXOXOXO**

The original Kami of the Goddess of Light, Hikari. A young girl from a well-off family, Suta never knew any kind of hardship in her life, all for the first seventeen years. It wasn't until she turned eighteen that things began to change…

Her father angered the King of the Civilisation they lived in and was going to lose everything, until the Crown Prince saw Suta in court and declared his love for her. Suta had heard stories of the prince's infamous promiscuity and was not eager to accept his feelings, so she was horrified when she discovered her father and mother had (reluctantly) made a deal with the king to have her marry the prince. Suta refused at first, but since her parents had already agreed, the King had her taken and locked in her room within the palace. In the middle of the night, the prince came and showed her the wedding ring she'd be allowed to wear at their ceremony, a ring that was set with an unusual crystal gemstone.

Suta rejected him again, but was allowed to keep the ring with her so she could sleep on the decision, so in her sleep that night, the odd gem whispered to her, filling her sleeping mind with dark dreams and images. Upon awakening, Suta discovered a tiny beam of light coming from the ring, directing her out of the palace, showing her exactly where to go to avoid all the King's guards. It continued to lead her for three days, leading her to a mining village where she found a crystal in a cave…the same crystal that the gem was chipped from. Touching her hand to the crystal, Hikari spoke to her and offered her freedom in return for allowing Hikari into her body.

Suta disappeared shortly after and is one of the most mysterious Kami. Her date of death, whether she had any descendants nor any reports of her existence beyond her sighting in the mining town have ever been confirmed.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 2**

**OXOXOXO**

The reason I decided to make the Time Loop will become more clear later on, but it does have an importance to the plot.

Most of the action happens after book 2, as the first two books are mostly for world building and setting things up.

Kyora's bending motif will involve flowers. She will eventually use them as part of her fighting style.

With the current release timetable, it will take 196 days to release the rest of the chapters (98 more chapters following this one). The means you'll have me for another year.

Anima Manus will play a part in the upcoming books.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review.**


	28. Chapter 3: Kyora's Family

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 3: Kyora's Family

OXOXOXO

2th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

After Jinora and Virgo's shocking offer, Kyora was put to bed almost straight away, so she could really think on it. as the girl thought about the offer, her tiredness caught up with her and she was sent off to sleep, where she found herself dreaming.

Within the dream, she was once again in the form of Susanoo, just as she had been after the incident with Toroi (she refused to call the man her father anymore), but this time she was in full control of herself. She was in a garden filled with flowers of all kinds and colours, with a beautiful crystal fountain in the centre. A short distance away, lying lazily on the grass, was Tsukiyomi whom was content in napping the day away and not far from her was Amaterasu and a man she didn't remember, engaging in some kind of Mortal game called Pai Sho.

As her senses fully awakened, another man tapped her on the shoulder with a smile. "Come on Snow, Master Anima says it's time for our lessons. I'm going to need your help waking up Yomi." The man said. He was a friendly man with dark brown hair and emerald eyes. He wasn't much taller than Susanoo, in fact he was the second shortest of the Five Children of Izanagi. This was her brother, Terra.

"Of course brother." Susanoo answered. The dream felt odd, like experiencing a moment of your life that you can't quite remember. It was like Susanoo was aware that she was actually Kyora while also being unaware, like a paradox. Pushing the feeling out of her mind, the fair goddess followed after her elder brother and shook Tsukiyomi awake. The Moon Goddess didn't seem too happy about it but knew better than to argue with her elder brother, especially with Cain and Ama so nearby. The three youngest siblings left the garden via a bridge of crystal, hearing Cain mumble in defeat as they crossed it.

This was their home, a place that Izanagi liked to call the Star Country. The three young divines walked towards the large canopy that sat in the middle of a lake of clear blue water, each of them walking on the surface like it was nothing. Under the canopy, a pair of men sat in stone chairs and spoke quietly to each other. One was their teacher, the Divine of Knowledge: Anima, while the other was a man in gold and silver robes, decorated in the symbols of the Earth, Sun, Heaven, Moon and Stars. He turned to look at the arriving children. Susanoo felt the little girl within her gasp.

This was Izanagi…her father. He stared at her with blind eyes and smiled a hollow smile.

Kyora shot up in her bed, the dream world shattering around her. it was only a short time after dawn and the girl's sudden awakening caused her three roommates to stir back to consciousness.

"Are you okay Kyo? Did you have a nightmare?" Lyrae asked sleepily, rubbing her heavy eyes. Kyora shook her head, it certainly hadn't been a bad dream but the sight of Izanagi had made her awaken. With the other girls still dozy, Kyora stealthily slipped into the bathroom to bathe and dress before sneaking out of the room to hunt down Kona. As per usual, the man who had once been the Divine Anima was standing at the very edge of the Courtyard for the Council Delegates section of the Dormitories, watching the sun rise.

"Hello Kyora. I see you've had an Echo Dream." Kona greeted, not even looking at her.

"How do you know I had a weird dream?" Kyora asked curiously. Kona chuckled.

"The other Kami don't truly understand it. their Divine partners still have all their memories while the two of us do not. We slowly regain the memories of our old lives, the echoes of those times, through dreams. Like visions of the past. You wouldn't be seeking me out so early for any other reason, correct?" he said, finally turning to her. Kyora frowned a bit at the dark circles under his eyes, he clearly hadn't slept in a long time.

"I still don't really understand all this stuff about cycles and divines. It makes my head hurt." Kyora said, putting a hand on her forehead. Kona nodded.

"I understand that, even I don't truly understand the cycle business. It's odd that time would reset back to the same point whenever we are destroyed, it's like the Universe is a conscious being that wants us to succeed. I'd put it out of your mind little one, it's not necessary for you to worry." He reassured her before shooing her off. Kyora pouted a little but left anyway, it was pretty clear that Kona wanted to be alone.

Since no one else was awake yet, the young girl began to roam the areas of the temple she hadn't been to yet and ended up in the kitchens of the temple where she met most of her old servants from the estate. They explained to her that Jinora had hired them and apologised for taking her father's life, though the apology was hollow and Kyora didn't care much. The man they killed was no longer her father…the real Toroi died years ago, poisoned by greed and lust for power.

It was during this time that Azaia walked back into the kitchens from the pantry and the two Hoshins froze as they saw each other. Kyora looked ready to run away and Azaia wasn't sure what to do, especially with everyone watching her cautiously. She may have been more loved than her husband, but not by much.

"Kyora…I see you're alright. For what it's worth…I never wanted things to go like this. Had I known, I would have never revealed who you really were." She admitted. "I am deeply sorry." The woman bowed her head to the little girl who was once her daughter. Memories of their happy family from before the Avatar Business came back to them both and Kyora was unable to contain herself.

"I don't care about all that anymore. I forgive you for everything, I know you tried to protect me and I know you truly loved me." Kyora said, tears streaming down her face. Azaia crumbled at the sight of her child's tears and fell to her knees, hugging the girl gently.

As the two shared one last moment as mother and daughter, Kyora mumbled a question that had been bothering her. "Korra said that you gave me up as your child. Why did you do that? Did you not want me anymore? Because of the Avatar thing messing up your life?"

Azaia chuckled a little. "No Kyora, it wasn't about that. I heard that Mistress Jinora and her wife wanted to adopt you, they are good people and I believed they could give you the life we couldn't, the one you really deserve. I would like to go back to the way things were, but after what I've done, I don't think I deserve any part in your life."

Kyora bit her lip, "They asked me last night if I wanted to be their daughter but I don't know…" she said sullenly, part of her still blamed herself for what her parents had become; what if it happened to Jinora and Virgo too!?

Seeing the concerned look on Kyora's face, Azaia gently lifted her chin up with her fingers, so the two of them could face each other. "Kyora, you have always been the most loving and forgiving person I've ever known. You deserve to be happy and I believe they can make that happen. They both love and want you, the only thing stopping you is; do you love them? Think about it."

Kyora closed her eyes and began to go back through all the memories she had of the two airbenders, all the way back to the early days of spring. She remembered meeting them both, Jinora praising a painting she had done of Tenzin, Virgo teaching her and Maruka how to cook, the both of them teaching her to play Pai Sho and then beaming with pride, even when they lost to her. Warmth swelled in her chest and she could not help but smile.

"I think…I'll definitely be their child." Kyora said, smiling brightly as she made her declaration. The servants smiled at her childish innocence and Azaia chuckled light heartedly.

"Good girl. Now run along, your new mothers will be eager to hear your answer." She said, standing up and giving Kyora a pat on the head. The little Avatar nodded and skipped away, stopping at the door.

"Thank you. I love you mama." She said before skipping from the room.

Azaia walked past the other servants. In their eyes, she was a redeemed woman but in her own heart, she still felt unworthy of her child's love. Maybe she always would, but she hoped that one day she'd be able to stand behind Kyora again.

"Goodbye my little girl. I'll always love you." she whispered, crying silent tears as she returned to work.

Kyora ran quickly and eagerly to the Dormitories for the Air Nomad Council of Monks, navigating her way through the winding halls and up the steep stairways until she came to the top floor of the temple. As the Temple Matriarch, Jinora had the entire top floor to herself and her partner, so no other monks lived up here. Knocking gently on the door at the top of the stairs, Kyora began to frantically pat down her clothes and hair to make sure she appeared decent whilst also trying to figure out just how she was going to give her answer. Before she could work that part out however, Virgo opened the door and smiled down at her. The woman was already fully-dressed and ready for the day and Kyora realised that it must have been later than she thought.

"Good morning Kyora. We were just about to come down for breakfast." Virgo said with a smile. Kyora began to blush faintly.

"Um I-I wanted to say, I mean, I wanted to tell you, er wait that's not right. Um want I'm trying to say is Iwanttobeyourdaughterandacce ptyouroffer!" Kyora clapped her hands over her mouth with an embarrassed chuckle. Virgo sighed and kneelt down, patting the girl on the head calmly.

"Take a deep breath Kyo. Say what you want to say." The woman said reassuringly. Kyora obeyed her, breathing in deeply before releasing the breath.

"I wanted to tell you that I want to be your daughter and accept your offer. Please adopt me."

Virgo froze completely still for a moment, just staring at Kyora with a bewildered expression. Kyora began to get nervous at the silence, fearing that they may have changed their minds but before she could say anything, Virgo grabbed her and pulled her to a crushing embrace.

"By the spirits, thank you! I promise that Jinora and I will be the best parents ever!" she said, happy tears in her eyes. Jinora came running from the bedroom after hearing the commotion and upon seeing the little display, she joined in. Virgo, Jinora and Kyora sat their together on the door step, happily embracing.

"Kyora, thank you. I promise we will be the best parents we can be for you." Jinora said, stroking the young girl's hair.

"I know you will. I will do my best to be the best daughter as well! Thank you for accepting me Mama." She said, looking up at Jinora with a heart-melting smile.

Virgo mock-pouted. "Aw, if's she's Mama then who am I?"

Kyora giggled. "That's easy, you're Mommy!" she declared, her girlish giggles echoing down the stairs.

Jinora laughed with her. "Then I say we make this official. My family name is Zephyrus. My father told me it was the name of a Wind Spirit that represented the Western Wind, it is the name of all people whom call this temple home. In Air Nomad philosophy, the entire temple was family and those of blood relation or adoption were simply those closest to us. Every Brother and Sister in this temple is like your brothers and sisters just as we are your mothers. Will you accept our name?"

Kyora nodded with a bright smile. "Then I hereby name you Kyora Zephyrus, daughter to Jinora and Virgo Zephyrus of the Western Air Temple."

"Thank you Mama. I'm really happy to be in your family." Kyora said sweetly. Virgo and Jinora each took one of the girl's small hands and together, the three of them walked down to breakfast.

In one season, Kyora had gained friends, confidence and even a loving family. Even though the threat of the Light and Shadowbenders, the beast Ragnarok and her hidden powers as Susanoo loomed over her, Kyora walked with her head held high.

She had a family now, the rest of the world would have to wait.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Magic in the Avatar World and the Omniworld**

**OXOXOXO**

Many have speculated about whether or not magic exists in the Avatar World. Generally, the work of Spirits or bending is not considered magical, yet there is a concept of magic in the world like there is in ours. Within the TFA Universe, Magic does in fact exist and fits into two categories, otherworldly and natural.

Natural magic is utilised by the Omega Spirits, the beings responsible for the maintenance of creation. This magic gives control over things such as time, space and the various dimensions that make up creation. Otherworldly magic is the kind used by ordinary (or extraordinary) people from another dimension. The difference between Magic and supernatural or spiritual powers like bending, is that Magic utilises an omnipresent force known as Mana.

Mana does not exist in all dimensions (the Avatar World being one example) but magic is always possible in dimensions in which it does exist. Creation is also known as the Multiverse or the Omniworld. It is the concept that countless dimensions exist simultaneously outside of the understanding of any single being, even the Omega Spirits.

Each dimension in the Omniworld has a Physical realm, a Spiritual realm and a Divine Realm. The Physical realm is the one inhabited by humans and animals or other races of mer. The Spiritual Realm is the afterlife and the home to the spirits that run small matters such as the water and fire of the dimension. And lastly, the Divine Realm houses the god or gods of the dimension, the ones who govern the entire dimension. Also, each dimension gets three tribunals of Omega Spirits (nine in total) to decide the world's natural law. The exact relationship between the God and the Omega Spirits is unknown.

The Omniworld encompasses my entire series, including non-avatar fan fiction (such as my planned Fairy Tail one) and Original work. Travel between dimensions IS possible, but only for people known as the Union Souls. A normal person has an incarnation of themselves in every universe (Silver, Will and Kyora appear in all my stories as different incarnations) while a Union Soul does not. The reason for the Union Soul only rule is to prevent two incarnations fighting each other. This does however allow two incarnations to swap worlds so they still don't meet.

This means I can do crossover mini-series between my fics, other peoples (if they want and agree) and any world I decide I want to be a part of the Omniworld.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 3**

**OXOXOXO**

Jinora and Virgo's family name is the name of a Greek god of the western wind.

The extra has a double purpose. It means that people can request one-shots from other universes or cross-overs. I will do them for each requester personally and free of charge (not a commission based deal). Consider it a gift, though it will take longer if you want a longer one-shot or mini-series. Have a request, PM me the details. I may refuse if I don't like the subject (unlikely since A LOT of bad stuff happens in TFA), I also may refuse if you request a lemon or a series I don't know. Have fun with that.

I'm pretty excited to unveil a new character in chapter 5.

Several characters have different plans for Kyo and Ragnarok. I may decide to end the story with a poll so people can chose which ending they want…or I may write all endings.

I wanted to redeem Azaia but kill Toroi simply because whenever I wrote Toroi, he came out crueller than I wanted. Azaia had the opposite problem and was always too nice when I wrote her. Characters keep deciding their lives for themselves!

**The One-Shot/Mini-Series/Crossover requests are now being taken! I will only do one at a time and do them in order of when i get them. I'll leave notes when i have to stop for whatever reason. I'm doing this mostly to take my mind off of certain things, as writing is the only thing keeping me together right now.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 4: Flames of the Heart

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 4: Flames of the Heart

OXOXOXO

2nd Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Breakfast that day was quite different than it usually was. Team Avatar were all happy to have Kyora back and were eagerly congratulating her on her new family. Tenzin and the rest of Jinora's family were all the most pleased to have her.

"My father would be proud to see you in our family Kyora, and I am too. It's a shame I left Pema at home, we'll need to let her know! Though I am returning home tonight." Tenzin said, smiling happily at Kyora. Since Kyora was a big animal lover, she had decided years ago that she would be vegetarian and her peaceful attitude meant she fit in well with the Air Nomads.

"You're going home tonight Master Tenzin?" Kyora asked curiously.

"No need to be formal Kyora. You can call me Grandfather or Grandpa if you want. And yes I am. I've been away for too long with this infernal council, I am eager to see my wife." Tenzin said with a sigh. It was true that they had been at the temple of almost all of Spring already because of this war…

"We will also be returning to our temples to prepare for our mission in the war. Only Rohan, Ophi and Yanos will be staying with you since they've been assigned to protect you and Team Baizon." Meelo informed her. despite his more mature nature, he was still the equivalent of his Uncle Bumi, so his every word came like a wind of happy laughter.

Kyora blinked and looked at her new mothers sadly. "What about you guys?" she asked.

"Not to worry love, we are coming with you to Cinnabar City. Your firebending training will be taking place there. Both Baizon and Regulus have already offered to be your teachers." Virgo said brightly. The little Avatar perked up a bit, happy that her new parents and her closest friends were coming with her. She was eager to see Cinnabar City again and this time it would be under better circumstances.

Since Baizon didn't want to continue her training until they were settled in Cinnabar City, the rest of the morning was spent with Virgo packing up all Kyora's things for the trip while Jinora taught the girl about her new heritage.

Kyora learnt many things, from historic events like the Air Genocide and then the Reclamation of the Air Nomads to the lives of Avatar Tensa, Avatar Aang and Avatar Yangchen. She learnt about Air Temple etiquette and social matters and was also told the process behind the Arrow Tattoos.

"It isn't painful but it can be uncomfortable. The monks performing the ceremony usually shave your head and then give you a poultice that has a sedative and a lot of alcohol, which is why the process isn't painful. They then use special tools to cut the surface of your skin away and fill it in with special blue dye. The dye has a special reagent in it that makes the body heal faster, so the skin will grow back over the tattoos in only a few days. The female version of the ink they use to fill in your head tattoo also stimulates hair growth, so we don't stay bald for long!" Jinora joked. The process sounded horrible but Kyora was confident she'd be brave enough to do it when she was older.

Not long after this conversation, they both went for lunch and by the time they were done, everyone was ready to leave for their respective locations. Korra and her team were going to be returning with Tenzin and Team Lin to Republic city, Silver and her team would be splitting up and travelling with the other nobles to their homes and Teams Baizon and Pisces were heading to Cinnabar City. After some fond farewells and a promise to meet again soon, all the groups left the temple on their respective Airships with the Valkyries returning to Yggdrasil Hall on their airship after everyone else had already gone (the location was a secret). Only Murakumo, Sonny, Kona and Tensa remained in the temple to talk.

"Master Murakumo, We should return to Viri Temple to prepare the others for war. We've been gone too long." Sonny said seriously.

"We will do Sonata. For now, I want you to wait over by the fountain. I'll come get you before we leave." Murakumo told her with a smile. Sonny shrugged and walked away. Murakumo turned back to her allies.

Kona was the first to speak. "As it is, we need to account for all immortals. We already have all the Kami accounted for now, since we know Tekari is Hikari's Kami, it's likely that Akuan is Kage's. We also have all of the Kami's immortal allies accounted for, except Kage's and yours Tensa."

Tensa stiffened, "What Kye does is her own concern. I don't care where she is."

"Maybe not, but we know she is an immortal and we also know she is not tied to any faction. We can't afford Akuan or Tekari getting her on their side." Murakumo said.

"Then convince her to join you or the Valkyries. You both like strong willed women." Tensa said dismissively. If any mortal had been questioning him this much, he would have likely killed them by now.

"I know you keep tabs on her. Where is she, we want to speak with her." Kona said. He worded it like a question but his tone made it clear it was a demand and even Tensa wasn't so stupid as to anger the man.

"She's going after Kyora. I don't know why but she's been following the girl since they left Ba Sing Se to come here two months back." Kona and Murakumo looked concerned at what this could imply but before they could question him further, Tensa was gone.

Meanwhile in Cinnabar City.

Thanks to the relatively short distance between the Western Air Temple and Cinnabar City, Team Baizon and their escorts had already arrived and were busy being unpacked. While Baizon was busy dealing with the organisation, along with the other adults, Regulus took charge of the children and took them off to train in a private courtyard.

"Ever notice how wherever we go, there's always a courtyard for us to train in?" Maruka said absentmindedly as she looked around the little garden like area.

"We spend a lot of time in these places." Kirok added. It was rare that the two agreed on something, it was just as shame that what they agreed on was weird. As per usual, Yanos wandered off to train alone since none of the other kids were airbenders and Kirok, Lyrae and Maruka began a three-way duel to give Regulus some privacy as he began Kyora's beginner course of firebending.

Taking her aside, Regulus asked her a few questions regarding her earth training and the things she learnt with the other firebending instructors she had in the past.

"I think fire was always my worst element. It's so destructive and it's difficult to use it in combat without hurting anyone." Kyora said sadly. Regulus frowned, Kyora was adamant about learning non-combative firebending…maybe he could work around that.

"You know Kyora, maybe we should try and research phoenixes together." Regulus said, seemingly offhandedly.

Kyora tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

"Well, Dragons are considered the most powerful firebenders because of their immense power, but phoenixes were the most skilled firebenders. Legend has it that they could actually restore all kinds of damage with fire! Imagine seeing a burnt down village and then using fire to restore it!" Regulus told her, reciting what he remembered from a book his father used to read to him.

Kyora beamed at him, "That would be amazing! Can you teach me that?"

"I can't…but I bet Kaizero would know how to do it." Regulus said. Once again, Kyora looked confused.

"Who's Kaizero?"

"A dragon Avatar! he's said to be one of the strongest Avatars of fire. If you meditate, you could speak with him."

The little girl smiled brightly at the older boy and ran to sit under a tree, entering a meditative position. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in her own mindscape like the time she had been here with Will…

"Um hello? Kaizero?" she called. The Forest of Earth had grown larger since her first time here and it now had several metal statues of Kyora and her friends, apparently signifying her metalbending prowess. The realms of the other three elements were still as desolate and devastated since her Elemental Chakras hadn't all been released yet. The young girl's attention was drawn to the overflowing volcanos and scorched wasteland that contained her Fire Nexus by a massive thundering roar. For a moment, she almost thought it was just thunder, until a black shadowy shape emerged from the stormy clouds and flew towards her at breakneck speed. The shape, revealed to be a massive four legged dragon, circled overhead for a few moments before landing with a loud crash in front of Kyora.

"I have to say little one, your Mindscape is more interesting than Korra's. It's so wild and untamed, not like you at all." The beast's voice echoed loudly around the prairie area.

"Um…thanks? Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Who am I? You called my name yet you have no clue who I am!? I am Kaizero!" he bellowed, releasing a reptilian roar. Kyora shivered as the sound waves passed through her body.

"Um, hello Master Kaizero. I was hoping you may be able to help me with my firebending. I want to learn how to use Phoenix style firebending that won't destroy." She asked, bowing deeply. Even though the beast seemed casual, Kyora could tell that this dragon was powerful and worthy of respect, it felt almost wrong to not revere this creature.

"If anyone else had asked me that, I'd have roasted them alive! It is only human fire that causes senseless destruction! Dragon Fire is among the most powerful and arcane form of warding against enemies among all the elements, only our lesser cousins have corrupted its purpose into little more than a stronger human flame." Kaizero roared. Kyora quaked in fear at having angered him, and she was quick to begin bowing and apologising.

"I am truly sorry to offend you! But please, can you teach me the difference between the different flames?" Kyora asked, almost begged.

Kaizero did what could only be described as a dragon's equivalent of a sigh. "It is alright, I understand that you couldn't have known. There are three true flames, given to us by the Sun Goddess at the beginning of time. To the humans was given the Flame of Power, a fire that would purge all those that stood before them. To the Dragons was given the Sun's Flame, a fire that gave Amaterasu's holy protection to whatever it touched."

Kaizero spat out a small ball of golden flame that landed on Kyora's head. The flame was not hot, but instead pleasantly warm and spread all over her body like rain in a summer shower. Once Kyora was covered in the golden flame, Kaizero swatted one massive clawed hand down on top of her with enough force to crush her, but it instead bounced off, like the golden flames had repelled the attack. "Though it is tiring to use, true dragon fire takes on different properties that can boost and protect the human body, based on its colour. Golden Dragon Fire makes one completely invulnerable while White Dragon Fire can be used in a similar way to Chi Anima, creating a miniature dimension in which to seal things in. I cannot teach you this flame, it must be earned. Use your instincts and wish with all your heart, and the Sun will bless you." Kaizero told her, creating a small white flame at the tip of his claw and tapping it against a flower, making it disappear and replacing it with a small dragon's eye symbol that seemed to have been burnt into the soil.

Kyora once again bowed in thanks to Kaizero, whom gave her a big scaly smile before flying away. Satisfied with what she had gained, she returned to her body, forgetting all about the Third Flame and the Phoenixes.

~On the road outside of the city~

"Miss Kye, why are we getting so close? Shouldn't we keep away?" a small voice asked.

"Not this time Joewe. Tensa is getting antsy and knows that we know his plan. He'll act faster if we just hover around Kyora." The woman answered to her small companion.

"So we are to become her companions?"

"Yes. I need to make sure Akuan, Tekari and especially Tensa don't get her on their side. Ragnarok must not be allowed to awaken."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Omniworld Information**

**OXOXOXO**

Since I have had a couple of requests for Omniworld, I've decided to make a list on the things I will do crossovers with, just to be helpful since a lot of you have asked. I'll add to the lists if I remember more.

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Full Metal Alchemist (both versions).  
**Games: **Mass Effect, Dragon Age, Dishonoured, Fable, Elder Scrolls, Fallout, Odd world, Sudeki and Final Fantasy.  
**Movies: **Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars (limited to the six movies and nothing else), Pirates of the Caribbean and Princess Mononoke (could be classed as an Anime as well but who cares).

And those are all the ones I'll do for now.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 4**

**OXOXOXO**

The Golden flames used by Kaizero have been seen before in TFA, though it was used by Embera.

Sadly, the old Avatars like Aang and Kyoshi won't play a very big part in this story.

The first Omniworld Request as already been made. I'll release it under Omniworld X Avatar. All requests containing solely Avatar related stuff will be put in there.

Next chapter is the unveiling of the new character.

Of all my original Avatars (with the exception of the immortals), Kaizero is definitely my favourite.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 5: Kye Akari

******Thanks to my reviewers.**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 5: Kye Akari

OXOXOXO

3rd Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

As the first proper day of fire training began, Kyora, Baizon and Regulus met together on top of one of the lookout towers that sat in the lake of magma that surrounded the Cinnabar Royal Palace. Baizon had called the two children there to show them something.

"Since the last element you mastered was Earth. I thought maybe an environment that represents fire AND earth would help ease you into the training. You already mentioned learning about the Dragon's Sun Fire from Kaizero; let's see if you can use it!" Baizon said with a smirk as he sat on the battlements of the tower, Regulus sitting beside him with an excited look. Kyora closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on fire rather than earth before following her instincts.

Like the first time she earthbent with Maruka, Kyora found herself dancing an unknown but familiar dance. While the Earthbending style she used was a dance with slow, strong and steady movements, this new one felt different. Instead of the sense of strength she had felt, she instead felt warmth and happiness, her dance evolving from slow and steady movements to a quick and passionate dance. While neither of the firebender boys knew anything about Earth Kingdom dances, they did recognise that the dance Kyora was performing was a modern Fire Nation dance. With each passionate flare of her hands, a bright plume of red flames burst forth and then vanished like a candle being snuffed out.

"Whoa there Kyora, you've done enough there!" Baizon said as Kyora began to pant. The young girl stopped in her dancing and rested for a moment.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"I'd say it's the same level as your earthbending was when you first did it with Maruka. I guess that makes your training simpler, or it would but since you don't want to learn how to fight with fire, we'll need to try and help you unlock the Sun Fire." Baizon said.

"What did Kaizero tell you about it?" Regulus asked.

Kyora closed her eyes to try and remember the exact wording. "I think it was something about trusting my instincts and wishing with all my heart. Oh! And then he said the sun would bless me." She told them.

"Hmm, well Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun. Maybe we should talk to Silver?" Baizon said.

"I agree." Regulus added, biting his nails. Kyora noticed that the boy had an odd but cute quirk of biting his nails or his lip, on anything else he had. He was always seen chewing something like he was a teething puppy!

With the thought making Kyora giggle, Regulus poked at her, trying to make her tell him why she was laughing as Baizon walked the two of them back to the main palace to find Haiumi. They found her sitting with Kirok in the library, both of them reading some books on Fire Nation History. Upon seeing Regulus and Kyora giggling together, Kirok gave them a scowl and ignored them.

"Haiumi, could you please contact your mother? We would like to speak with Amaterasu." Baizon asked politely. Haiumi looked at him with an odd look before shaking her head.

"No. Mother is busy; she doesn't have time to come here." Haiumi said dismissively.

"But we need Amaterasu to help Kyora learn the Sun Fire!" Regulus argued. The elder waterbender glared at him before turning a softer look on Kyora.

"I'm sorry Kyora but I cannot call my mother here. She and Avatar Korra are in the thick of the war with the Light and Shadowbenders, it would be dangerous to call her away from the frontlines." She said softly. Kyora nodded in understanding.

"Is she going to be alright? Have any major battles happened yet?" Kyora asked.

Haiumi frowned. "Omashu was besieged by the Shadowbenders. They thought you had been returned to your estate there and attacked it to capture you. Team Silver was able to end the siege with no deaths or major injuries. The city was mostly undamaged." She said. Kyora felt her heart drop at the news but knew that nothing she could do would change it.

As Baizon was about to search the library for some any information on Dragon Firebending and Sun Fire, Maruka and Yanos came into the room with a pair of guests in tow. Kyora's eyes were immediately glued to the two guests, despite the others only having a passing interest.

The first was a young woman, around Haiumi's age. She wore a variation of the usual Airbender's outfit and had blonde hair, tied into a pony tail with a black band, and stunning silvery grey eyes. She was clearly from the Air Temples.

Her companion was a little girl about Kyora's age. Like her older friend, she had blonde hair that flowed naturally down to her hips and grey eyes and she was dressed in a child's airbending outfit. The two girls looked at Kyora after noticing her staring at them.

Maka also noticed. "Hey Kyo. These two said they were acquaintances of the Kamis. Do you know either of them?"

Kyora shook her head and looked back to the two. She walked over to them and offered the young woman her hand. "I'm Kyora, nice to meet you." she said.

"Kye Akari, it's a pleasure to meet you Avatar Kyora. This little one here is named Joewe. She's my apprentice." The woman greeted, shaking Kyora's hand. Joewe looked at Kyo with a blank expression, not really acknowledging her at all.

"Don't mind her; she doesn't like to talk much. You'll get used to her." Kye laughed, patting Joewe on the head. The little girl didn't respond to this at all, instead she continued to observe Kyora, her gentle gaze taking in every inch of the young Avatar. Kyora felt like she was naked beneath that gaze and it made her nervous.

"It's nice to meet you both. Um, I don't want to be rude but what are you doing here?" Kyora asked as politely as she could.

"Like I told your friend, I am an acquaintance of the Kami Council and one of the few immortals in this world." Kye told her. "I'm not a Kami, but I am Soul-Linked with one. My Kami is Avatar Tensa, though we have fallen out since we were kids."

"You knew Tensa? You must have grown up with him in the Air Temples, right?" Baizon said, taking an interest in the conversation.

"Correct, though as you can tell by my lack of tattoos, I'm not an Airbender. As a Kami's Soul Link, I possess some decent skill in energybending." Kye said. She disappeared and instantly reappeared beside Baizon with a mischievous grin. "My specialties are Chi Flicker and Chi Augmentation."

"What's Chi Augmentation?" Maruka asked.

"I can answer that." Haiumi said, standing up and joining the group. "Chi Augmentation uses one's Chi to vastly strengthen whatever the user infuses it with. It can be deadly to organic matter or objects with a low energy threshold since it can destroy it from the inside out. It's a pretty rare technique, mother told me it's only been around a few hundred years."

"Yep, because I invented it!" Kye said with a big grin. "I showed it to Silver after the two of us had a little spat about three centuries ago."

"Whoa, you fought with Silver?" Yanos said, very impressed.

"Yup! It was tough though, Silver is a beast when it comes to energybending and elemental bending! I was sure I'd be left a battered husk but she pulled her punches. I'm hoping for a rematch later, since it was officially a loss, despite her claiming it was a tie. I kinda deserved the beating she gave me though." Kye said, blushing faintly.

"Why, what did you do?" Kyora asked.

"Well, I kinda of annoyed her by attacking Necros and blaming her for his existence. But at the time I didn't know he was actually Will. In retrospect, it wasn't all that surprising that she attacked me. What else can I expect from the Kami of the most hot-headed Divine?" Kye chuckled a little.

Haiumi scowled at her for the jab at her mother but Kye just shot back a look that said 'You know it's true', so Haiumi kept quiet.

"I'm interested to know how you became Soul Linked with Tensa." Kirok said, closing his book and putting it down hard on the table. "He's dangerous and the adults think he wants to win Kyo over for a secret agenda. If you're his friend then you could be a threat."

Kye frowned a little. "We aren't friends anymore. He became too violent, too quick to kill. The two of us were raised in an Air Temple, though I can no longer remember which one. He was the Avatar, so he was trained in bending, but I was a non-bender so I couldn't train with him. The adults were exceptionally cruel to him, viewing him as a weapon and acting like he was not even a real person… The other kids were scared of him, but I wasn't that scared and before long, I was his first and only friend."

Kyora and the others were looking on with sad expressions. They knew Tensa had a bad childhood which was to blame for his current views and many were wondering if Kyora could have become like that…

"When it came time for Tensa to get his tattoos, he killed the other monks and massacred anyone who came after him. I followed with him as his friend and because I had no one else… but we weren't left alone. We were tracked to a forest by mercenaries hired by another temple to capture Tensa and in the fight, I was killed. Tensa was so emotionally torn by that, he awakened Yamato from within him and soul linked me so I would be brought back as his eternal companion. But, I was forced to turn against him when he changed. He wanted to destroy everything and rebuild it to make a peaceful world, but he would be required to kill innocents. His methods have cooled down a bit, but he never forgave me." Kye finished off her story with a sigh and quickly put on a smile.

"My life with Tensa is complicated but it's over now. My goal with Kyora is to make sure that no Kami or Divine can influence her, particularly Tensa and the leaders of Angel Feather and Demon's Claw"

Kyora gulped, "Demon's claw are Miss Tekari's enemies."

"Yes, they're run by a powerful shadowbender and the Kami of Kage. His name is Akuan, the Devil Lord as his men call him." Kye said. From what Kyora could gather, Kye was friendly and seemed genuine, but also felt…dangerous. Joewe didn't feel like anything at all, she was just staring blankly between the Team Avatar members.

"We'll have to check with Mama and Silver, but you should be allowed to stay with us." Maruka said with a small smile. Kye smiled back at her.

"Thank you little one. I'll be training Joewe in private so you won't see me too much. Just yell if you need me." Kye said and then Chi Flickered away with Joewe.

Kyora looked at the spot where the woman had stood and frowned a bit. 'Her presence feels…familiar.' she thought before returning to her search for books.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**Kye Akari**

**OXOXOXO**

Kye Akari is an Original Character created by Fan Fiction Writer: Doran Maya. I have full permission to use her as I wish in LOS but I'm doing my best to keep her as close to the original as I can.

I was pretty excited about releasing her as she is one of the most fleshed out OC's I've ever worked with, since I usually have to create them for myself, it can be hard to come up with original back stories (a few of you probably already noticed that they get similar after a while).

Kye's role in the story, as well as her apprentice Joewe who is a semi-original character (she was sort of made by both me and Doran), will become clearer later on, but they're both major characters in the last book. Also note that Joewe is not a relationship candidate for Kyora but she may be a candidate for one of the others. Don't be too quick to judge Kye either, whether she is good, bad or neutral can change and she has her own goals, independent of Team Avatar. She may seem to disappear at times, but she'll pop up when needed. Oh and if you're wondering, Kye is easily on the same level as most Kami and Avatars, so she's no slouch in a fight.

For more information on Kye or if you want to read other stories that feature her (including a pretty awesome Avatar story) then check out Doran Maya's Profile.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 5**

**OXOXOXO**

Tensa is not Avatar Tensa's real name, but a moniker. He's real name is a secret.

To clear up some confusion, Dragon fire and Sun fire are two halves of the same coin. The Sun Fire is simply Dragon Fire used by something other than a dragon. Normal fire and Phoenix Fire are two separate things and are also separate from Dragon/Sun Fire.

Despite Kyora performing a new bending dance at the beginning, her Fire style is still going to be based around painting later on.

Sometimes, I like to imagine Regulus as a cat. I have no idea why, I just do. Kitty Regulus often lies on Kyo's head.

In the first draft of LOS, Kyora was supposed to defeat Tekari at the end of book 1. Now that I look at the current storyline, this story goes really slow…sorry about that.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 6: Seven Colour Flames

******Thanks to reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 6: Seven Colour Flames

OXOXOXO

10th Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

It had been a week since the arrival of Tensa's mysterious Soul Link, Kye and her young apprentice and true to their word; they rarely had anything to do with the Team Avatar members, instead only opting to show up at meal times.

Baizon was kept busy by all the new information that the army leaders sent to him about their encounters with the enemy. Tekari and her Lightbender Paladins had become more active in the Earth Kingdom, but seemed to be purposely avoiding the Air Temples and Fire Nation. Akuan, the leader of the shadowbender army known as Demon's Claw had been the most ruthless, launching many attacks on heavily defended areas and quickly taking over small villages that couldn't defend themselves. The Azure Dragon was having a hard time coordinating the armies and acting as one of several info posts, leaving Kyora's training to Regulus.

Regulus was a talented firebender and was completely wild, just like his father but also like Leo, he was impatient, so he often gave Kyora her lessons after he thoroughly exhausted himself, so he wouldn't push her too much. On Kyora's side, things were going slowly. She could bend normal fire enough to control it, but such talent in that form would only make her good for blocking flames. The evenings were spent in meditation, trying to unlock the Sun fire powers, but for some reason, they resisted her.

It was on another evening spent in meditation that Kyora finally sighed in defeat. "I've been trying for a week now and I still haven't gotten any better… maybe I should just suck it up and learn to fight." She said dejectedly.

Haiumi looked up from her book. "Don't give up Kyora. Nothing worth having comes easy." She said wisely.

"I know but it feels like I've been doing nothing all week! I wouldn't mind if I got even a tiny bit closer but I'm the same as when I started." The young Avatar said sadly.

At that moment, Kye and Joewe came into the room, both panting a little. They must have just finished training. All of Teams Baizon and Rohan were in the medium sized lounge with Virgo and Jinora sitting together on the couch closest to Kyora, so they could watch the girl.

"Hello everyone, how are things?" Kye asked politely. Most of the group groaned, having either a boring or tiresome day.

"Well that's no good. What about you Kyora? How has your training gone?" Kye asked.

Kyo groaned too. "Not great."

Kye chuckled, "You should take a break. You'll never get anywhere if you push yourself too far."

"But I haven't gotten anywhere! I haven't improved at all." Kyo said.

"Well, you should still take a break. Do something you enjoy; it'll refresh your spirit and get you back into the training mood. Do you have any hobbies?" Kye asked.

Kyora thought about it for a moment. "I like art."

"Great, why don't you paint a picture? It'll relax you, plus I hear passion can help firebenders. Are you passionate about art?" Kye asked.

Kyora nodded with a small smile. Without another word, Kyora ran to her room and got some of the paints and paper that Haiumi had bought her, back before the Council had started. With them in hand, she sat herself in the middle of the floor and began to paint the people in the room. One by one, excellent paintings of Team Avatar and their newest guests found their ways into the hands of the person they portrayed. Even Joewe pulled a small expression of surprise as she saw a near perfect painted copy of herself being handed to her. Kyora wasn't perfect though and on occasion, she would find a picture she had done to be subpar and scrunch up the paper before throwing it into the fire.

On one of these rare occasions, Kyora tossed a below average picture of a dragon into the fire and for some reason, the green paint she had used on its scales made the fire flash green as it happily devoured the paper.

"Why did it do that?" Kyora asked, still eyeing the flame.

"The oil in the paint must have done it. A few things make the fire change when it burns them." Baizon commented. Kyora nodded in understanding and continued to watch the fire. She wanted to see the green flames again, but she didn't want to waste her paint or paper. In a moment of brilliance, Kyora created a tiny flame in her hand and stared at it as it flicked too and throw, her breath making it sway. Then, like she had wanted, the fire turned greed.

Kye smiled from her seat as she saw Kyora's face light up. "I made the colour change!" she cheered.

"It's just like the Sun Fire! Flames of different colours and powers." Maruka commented. She had found a book that had detailed the Sun Fire and its abilities. "Green fire is supposed to be the fire of shrouds. What do you think that means?"

Without waiting to think about it, Regulus poked the flame and too everyone's horror, the green fire engulfed Regulus before disappearing, leaving nothing of the boy behind. "No one panic, he's still there." Haiumi said, still able to sense the boy. Maruka quickly flicked to the correct page in the Sun Fire Book.

"It says here that the fire of shrouds, or the Green Sun Flame, burns a person from the senses of all who perceive them." Maruka said.

"So it makes the person invisible?" Lyrae asked sceptically, swiping at the air where she thought Regulus was.

"No…it's not just sight. It must completely make a person undetectable. He's still there, but we can't interact with him." Kye said, taking the book from Maruka. When she looked at the front cover, her eyes went wide. "This is a Tome of Homea, a book written by one of the ancient families from the Crystalmancer Empire."

"Why would Iroh have something like that?" Jinora asked.

"Well the Homea family are ancestors of the Fire Nation Royal Family. I guess they still have some of their old possessions. Where did you find this?" Kye asked, turning to Maruka.

"It was in one of the bookshelves near the back of the library." Maruka said blankly.

Kyora sighed. "Not to be rude, but we need a way to get Regulus back to our world."

Kye nodded and began flipping through the tome. "According to this, the Fire of Shrouds burns a person's presence from those that perceive him. It says he exists in a kind of ethereal plane. He can see us and hear us but we can't do the same to him."

A sudden yell of protest drew their attention to Kirok, who was now floating haphazardly in the air above the them. "It seems he can also interact with us in all ways. But the only way to get rid of the effect is for him to dowse the flames himself or for the caster of the flames to extinguish them." Kye finished reading the information in the tome.

Kyora focused her mind on the green flames and all of a sudden, she could see Regulus, standing beneath the floating Kirok, holding him. The boy was reefed in emerald flames. By the way the others were acting, it was clear that they still couldn't see him. With a twirl and a flare, Kyora pulled the green flames away and made them disappear, restoring Regulus to their world.

"Phew! Thanks for that Kyora." Regulus said, dropping Kirok roughly and hugging Kyora. The young girl blushed, not really sure what to do with herself until Regulus released her, still smiling that big goofy grin of his.

"I'm sorry that happened in the first place. But I still don't understand how it happened." Kyora said, once again creating a small ball of fire and then changing its colour to green.

"Maybe it's because of your painting? You were inspired by art and your passion for it allowed you to create fire with the depths of your heart." Baizon said, poking Kyora's chest lightly. Kye nodded and kept reading the Homea tome.

"According to this, there are two versions for the Sun Fire; Seven Coloured Flames and Dragon Fire. Dragon fire can be white, black and gold and can seal things, drain a person's energy and make one invulnerable respectively. Seven Colour Flames can be red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink." Kye explained.

"So green makes a person ethereal. What do the other ones do?" Kyora asked, not wanting to test them in case they had bad effects.

"Well according to this, Red flames can restore damaged inanimate objects back to their undamaged forms. Yellow flames can heal wounds. Orange flames can rejuvenate a person's stamina and energy. Blue flames are supposed to be cold flames that can freeze people like Icebending. Purple flames can be manipulated in the same way as water, to allow a person to pick things up or something without damaging it. And Pink flames…oh I see, Pink flames allow a person to create barriers to protect themselves. I have to say, Amaterasu was clever to create such powerful flames." Kye informed them, as entranced in her reading as the others were in listening.

Kyora looked delighted, as all those powers could be used to win a fight without being harmed or harming others, not even her enemies. There was one question that made Haiumi curious.

"We all know that Kyora wants to be a good healer. When it comes to waterbending training, I plan to teach her water and blood healing, as well as energy healing later on. Is there any great difference between healing methods?" she asked politely. Interaction between Kye and Haiumi always felt awkward as Haiumi was the child of Kye's rival, Silver.

"Well I can't say for sure because in the time this was written, only energy healing and yellow flames could be used, and one of those was exclusive to dragons and phoenixes. But from my guess, Yellow fire is best at healing lesser wounds but Water is better for more major wounds with blood being the best for the most serious wounds. Energy healing is the most effective healing method for internal injuries or illnesses." Kye said. She only had some skill in energy healing and she was certainly no master of fire or water so a lot of what she said was guess work.

Kyora grinned as she created seven flames and made them change into the seven colours of the rainbow before making them move in a circle around her. "This feels draining…but I can do it!" Kyora said happily before falling to one knee. Jinora quickly darted forward and held Kyo to make sure she didn't fall over.

"No more of that today. You can practice it tomorrow when you have all you energy back, okay?" Virgo said, trying to hide her look of concern. She didn't want Kyora to think she was babying her. Kyora nodded obediently and spent the rest of the evening reading the tome.

As Team Avatar went to bed, one by one, Joewe suddenly got up from her chair and walked out the door. Kye raised an eyebrow before following after. It was rare that Joewe left her side, and her doing it willingly was even rarer.

"Are you okay?" Kye asked her, catching up to the girl in the hallway outside the lounge.

"Kyora has the eight chakra too." Joewe said blankly. "I sensed it."

"I'm not surprised; it was her birth that created the Eighth Gate and thus the new Chakra." Kye responded simply.

"She is Susanoo but she feels odd, like she is even weaker than she had been back then-"

"Hush child." Kye interrupted her gently, kneeling down to look Joewe in the eye. "We mustn't talk about it. If she shows any signs that say she may have access to the fifth element, I'll deal with it. You just behave and keep an eye on her for me. Okay?" Kye said. Her tone was motherly and gentle, yet still left no room for argument. The young apprentice nodded with the same blank expression as always before walking with her master to their quarters.

The war was still raging on outside the city walls and Kye needed to make sure Kyora did not get involved. For all their sakes.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**The State of affairs**

**OXOXOXO**

Sorry to say, but Avatar Extras may become a little sparse for a while, what with it being nearly Christmas and my work on an original story. I want to create my own story, inspired by Avatar and so many other great manga, anime and movies and so it will have a lot of different stuff in it. I plan to include my OC's Will, Tensa, Silver and Kyora as the main characters. But this means I'll have less time to handle all my other work.

As it is, I have: this story, the trivia, the requests for Omniworld, collage, Christmas, family commitments, my friend's funeral AND the extras to do as well, so until further notice, I will be cutting the usual Avatar extras.

If you want to see something, leave me a request for Omniworld.

This is Silver Omega 01, signing off!

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 6**

**OXOXOXO**

If you think Kyora's firebending is cool now, wait until she learns to combine the flames to make new powers!

No other Avatar has ever learnt Seven-Colour fire.

All incarnations of Kyora (those that appear in original or non-Avatar stories) have this kind of power.

Chapter 8 is out on Christmas day

If the world ends tonight, I will be very pissed!

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 7: Family Moments

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 7: Family Moments

OXOXOXO

17th Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Another week passed and stories from the war outside had become darker and darker. The first deaths had been reported on both sides and both Angel Feather and Demon Claw were attacking more important and larger targets. There were also stories and rumours that they were getting closer to Cinnabar City and the big theory among the citizens was that they'd attack soon so they could capture Kyora while she is still weak.

They'd be in for a shock!

Under Regulus and Baizon, Kyora had become a good firebender, using the seven coloured Sun fire to her advantage in battles. With such powerful flames, she could end battles quickly and her mastery over orange flames meant that she could restore her own energy and chi whenever needed, so she could theoretically fight forever. However, the extensive use of the flames seemed to cause her to become both mentally and physically tired and after too long, she would pass out from mental exhaustion and sleep for hours on end.

The girl was so proud of herself for being skilled at something like bending that she often continued training by herself and sneaking out at night to train in secret, though Jinora and Virgo quickly caught her and sent her back to bed. It was unusual for a parent to have to punish their child by making them work less rather than more, but Kyora just loved the rainbow fire! Regulus and Baizon had been unable to create the special fire and Kye helpfully told them that it was because they didn't have the sun's blessing. Because Kyora was technically Amaterasu's reincarnated little sister, she was always blessed and just needed a push to discover the power.

It was another one of these nights that Kyora was caught sneaking out again by a peeved Jinora.

"I can't believe this! Four times I've caught you now! I'm not happy young lady." Jinora said, taking Kyora's hand and leading her back inside.

"I'm sorry mama! I just want to get as good as I can! The rumours say we could be attacked soon!" Kyora said. She was genuinely sorry to have upset her adopted mother, but she wanted to be able to protect herself and others!

"I can understand that Kyora but what if they attacked when you were too exhausted? If you train more lightly, you'll be able to respond quicker! If you tire yourself out, then all that training will be useless." Jinora lectured the girl, just as her mother Pema had lectured her and her siblings.

"I understand. I'm really sorry Mama." Kyora answered sincerely, hugging her mother. Jinora patted her on the head with a smile.

"All is forgiven, but you are still going to be punished. From now on, I will be supervising you whenever you train, to make sure you don't exert yourself too much. If you push yourself too hard, I will make you take a break, even if I have to grab you and hold you still myself." Jinora said, wrapping Kyora in a tight embrace to show her what she meant.

"Okay mama." Kyora giggled. The girl was fast asleep before she even got back to her shared room, so Jinora quietly tucked her in and gave her a kiss goodnight, before sneaking out so as not to disturb Maruka and Lyrae, who were also asleep. Walking back to the lounge that Team Avatar and Kye relaxed in, Jinora was met by a pair of knowing smiles.

"She snuck out again, didn't she?" Kye said with a smile. Kye had become friendlier with Team Avatar since the help she gave them in awakening Kyora's seven coloured fire. Virgo in particular liked speaking to her, just as Kyora liked speaking to (or trying to speak to) Joewe. The usually monotone girl was sleeping peacefully on the sofa with Kye, her head in the woman's lap, Kye occasionally stroking the girl's head.

"Yes she did. Those orange flames of hers are making her ignore her limits. It's not healthy." Jinora said with a sigh, plonking herself down next to Virgo.

"Do you want me to talk to her tomorrow?" Virgo asked. Because Jinora was the more motherly parent, Virgo had been dubbed "the Daddy Mama" much to her annoyance. Everyone else found it terribly amusing and adorable though.

"It would help. She needs to know we are both concerned." Jinora answered, nuzzling into Virgo.

"Still enjoying being a parent?" Kye asked with a smile.

"Yes, but it's more tiring than we expected. Even though Kyora isn't as much trouble as we were when we were kids, she is still a handful." The air matriarch replied.

Kye chuckled, "Trust me; she is a lot easier to deal with her than Joewe here. She has a habit of arguing a lot and she is too good at it for her own good." Kye said, poking Joewe's sleeping face.

Virgo smiled. "Is Joewe your daughter? We know she's your apprentice but-"

"No, she isn't my daughter. She just sort of…fell into my lap a few years back. She was born around the same time as Kyora, but I'm not sure exactly when." Kye told them. "Maybe we could get Kyora and Joewe to play again tomorrow. I need to go and see if these rumours are true and I need someone to occupy her. Whenever Maruka drags her into one of her games, she always comes back tired. I think she likes them."

"That sounds good to me! We can have a girl's day out! I'll take Kyora, Joewe, Maruka, Lyrae and Haiumi into town for a little relaxation." Jinora said, clapping her hands together.

Haiumi looked at the conversing adults from her spot at a nearby table where she had been helping Baizon map the events of the war. Baizon caught her looking and smiled.

"You should go with them tomorrow. You've helped me enough these last two weeks. Go enjoy yourself." Baizon said kindly. Haiumi blushed faintly and nodded in thanks before returning to work.

OXOXOXO

18th Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

As planned, the next day all of the Team Avatar girls went with Jinora and Virgo into Cinnabar City's Market District, Kye and Joewe being invited along as well. Baizon decided to take Regulus, Yanos and Kirok with him to see a few rounds at the local pro-bending arena so Rohan and Ophi ended up being alone in the palace, something they were happy for.

At the market, Lyrae and Virgo were trying desperately to convince Maruka, Kyora and Joewe to let them buy them clothes, the two of them wanting to dress the girls up like their own personal dolls. None of the three were that eager to go shopping (they may have been girls, but clothes shopping wasn't their thing).

In the end, Jinora was able to convince the three of them to get some new outfits so they fit in each of the major nations. Naturally, Kyora and Maruka already had earth kingdom outfits and Joewe had her air nomad clothing, but they lacked any others.

Kyora walked away with a new fire nation dress that had a sash tied around her waist, both were scarlet and had flame patterns along the hem. Her new air outfit was a pair of tight fitting yellow pants, a yellow dress and an orange shawl while her water outfit was a pair of fic fur boots, baggy blue pants, a thick blue skirt and shirt combo with a light blue undershirt and lastly, a big fur lined blue coat.

Maruka had gotten overly fussy, so she only ended up with a set of light red clothes for hot climates and a set of the usual blue furs for cold places. Joewe had allowed them to by her a swimsuit and winter coat, but had refused all else.

After the shopping, the girls ate together at a small café and just before they left, a messenger from the palace came running up to them. "We received a message from Avatar Korra in Republic City. Here it is." The man said, handing the paper over to Jinora before taking off.

Jinora opened the letter and then read it aloud.

"Hello everyone!

We have made a breakthrough in finding ways to block the enemies' unique bending. We need everyone to meet us at the Sato Manor on Ember Island. All Kami's and Team Avatar will be there and we need Kye too.

Hope you're all okay.

Korra."

Kye raised an eyebrow. "I guess Silver or Will must have mentioned me to her. Why would they need me for whatever this is?"

Kyora shrugged. "You are Soul Linked with Tensa, maybe it's something to do with that. Will you be okay around him?" she asked.

Kye nodded. "We have met since we fought. We are not friendly, but we at least don't try to kill each other. This may actually be a good opportunity to speak to him, after all I still have a few bones to pick with that bozo!"

"Hey, if you start any fights with him, I'll get mad!" Kyora said, trying to look serious. She failed miserably as Kye pinched her cheeks with a big smile.

"Naw, look at you being all cute and ordering me around." Kye chuckled as she gently bonked Kyora on the head.

"I'm being serious! You may not like him much but I still do! Please try not to fight." Kyora said, this time with her usual gentleness. Kye sighed and nodded in compliance. This made Joewe smile a little.

"Hey!" Lyrae suddenly yelled loudly. Joewe nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the earthbender pointing at her.

"W-What?" she asked shakily.

Lyrae smirked, "I saw that smile."

"S-So!? I can smile if I want to." Joewe said, scowling at the older girl.

"Maybe, but you don't smile often. I definitely haven't seen it before." Maruka added helpfully. Joewe just sighed and went on to ignore the two pestering girls. Kyora lightly patted her shoulder.

"I like your smile. You should do it more often." She said sweetly. It was quiet, so the others couldn't hear it and Joewe gave the girl a small smile in thanks.

Kye rolled her eyes. "I think our little ragamuffins have made friends." She said to Jinora. Later that day, the boys met back up with the girls outside the palace, having found most of their things already packed by Rohan and Ophi.

"I spoke with papa, he said we should leave immediately." Ophi said sweetly as she explained what was going on to the boys.

"Wait, we're going to the Sato Manor on Ember Island!" Baizon said, looking panicked.

"Yeah? So?" Kirok said, giving him an annoyed look.

"My mother and grandfather don't own that one! It belongs to my great aunt, Retsu Sato. Her granddaughter, my cousin; Mikuru Sato lives with her and she is a monster!" Baizon said, losing his cool for the first time since Kyora had met him.

Haiumi huffed. "Mikuru is one of the nicest people I know! She is not a monster." She said angrily.

"Hey! Girls don't fight and act like that." Baizon half-yelled back.

"So what if she's a big tomboy! With a grandmother like that, who wouldn't be?" Haiumi asked rhetorically.

Kyora tilted her head to the side curiously but didn't decide to question what Haiumi had said. She felt odd, a weird feeling of inevitability settled in her stomach, like she knew something was going to happen on Ember Island. Kye also felt a shiver go up her spine as she sat down on the airship, waiting to leave. They both had a feeling that was telling them to run and they both ignored it.

If only they had listened to their feelings and refused to go.

They may have avoided the tragedy that awaited them.

But it's too late now.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 7**

**OXOXOXO**

The general layouts of these books seem to put almost everything at the beginning and end of the books while slowly filling the middle with a mish-mash of stuff. I use the space in the middle mostly for development and a few fun moments, though some chapters like this one are more to connect one event to another.

There will be a Three-year time skip at the end of book 2.

In the original draft, Kyora was going to fight a demon at the beginning of book 2 that would have set the stage for another faction that would have joined the war. The Demon faction (different from Akuan's Demon Claws) was replaced by another one.

There will be multiple endings to this fic; Tekari Wins, Akuan Wins, the third faction wins or one of two secret endings. I will be writing them all and posting them all, but the one that is voted for will become the canon ending and will be released first.

LOS uses a few scrapped plans and ideas from TFA…

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 8: Lies and Anger

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 8: Lies and Anger

OXOXOXO

18th Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora had never seen Ember Island before and she was surprised at how beautiful it was from the sky. The island was covered in short green grass and the only other foliage were palm trees and decorative plants like flower gardens and bushes that lined the paths.

"This island has changed very little since the Hundred Year War." Baizon said, watching the girl admiring it. "Fire Lord Zuko said it was a place that helped him discover who he really was. It's said that this island is blessed by a spirit of fate, and anyone who stays here will have their destiny made clear to them."

Kyora's eyes widened. "That sounds amazing. I've seen so many big bustling cities, it'll be nice to go to a quieter, less crowded place. Kind of makes me miss home."

"You miss Omashu?" Kirok asked, wondering why she would, considering what happened there.

"No. The Western Air Temple. I'm Kyora Zephyrs now, which means the western wind will always guide me home." Kyora said, sounding very profound.

Jinora smiled widely. "You've been researching our home temple." She stated proudly.

"Yup! I tried to find out things about Omashu when I lived there, but I couldn't read back then." Kyora said with a light blush. She didn't like talking about things from before she first met Team Avatar, it made her feel sad. It was better that she forget them.

"You should have told one of us, we could have helped you." Maruka scolded lightly. The other children had gotten into the habit of trying to get Kyora to ask for help. She spent most of the time struggling on her own because she didn't want to trouble anyone.

"I had Joewe's help." Kyora said with a smile, flashing her signature cutesy smile at the girl in question. Joewe nodded and went back to staring blankly out the window.

"She was having trouble, so I helped." Joewe said blankly, her eyes not leaving the window.

Kye laughed lightly to herself. Joewe liked Kyora, she just wouldn't admit it. with the island in sight, it didn't take long for them to find the large mansion on a nearly unpopulated side of the tropical landmass. The pilot landed them directly on the front porch of the mansion and they were met by several new faces and a few they recognised.

Lin, Korra, Silver, Will and Asami were standing with an elderly women and a pair of young men that Kyora hadn't seen before. "You got here in good time! It's only 4pm!" Asami said, giving her son a hug.

"Hi mom. We would have been here earlier but we were all in town when we got the message." Baizon said with a smile before seeing the two young men, at which point he frowned deeply.

"Hello to you too Baizon." One of them said. It wasn't until they had spoken that Kyora realised the smaller boy was actually a girl. She was wearing baggy clothing that hid her features and the cap she wore hid her hair. She never would have passed for a boy up close and even from a distance, she looked a little too small but it was still enough to fool most people at a glance.

"Now Baizon, be nice to Mikuru." Asami said with a small frown. Mikuru took off her hat and allowed her long raven hair to fall gracefully down her back and shoulders. Her eyes were a light green and her skin was a shade darker than Asami's, making her look less like a Fire Nation Citizen. The other man was clearly male as he wore baggy red shorts and an open white shirt, revealing his well-built body. his hair was short and black and his eyes were amber. The moment Kyora saw him, a shiver went up her spine and she suddenly felt very uneasy.

The last figure she didn't know was Retsu Sato, the sister of Hiroshi. Her face was elderly and she had her grey hair tied into a tight bun on the back of her head. She looked like a very stern and proper old woman and was dressed in a very expensive looking red kimono with fire lilies embroidered all over it.

"So, you all arrived then. It's about time." The man said. His arrogance practically hung on him like a coat, his every word, expression and action made every sensible person there want to slap him. "I am Jallar Tahu, son of the famous Air Marshal Tahu of the Fire Nation Air Force." He introduced.

Kyora shoved her anxiety away and offered him her small hand. "My name is Kyora Zephyrs. My parents are the leaders of the Western Air Temple." She said. Jallar smiled a bit and shook her hand gently.

"Ah! A fellow noble! After all the commoners brought in here today, I was worried we'd lose all sophistication." He said with a laugh. Even his laugh was horrendously arrogant sounding…

"I've told you about calling them commoners." Asami said angrily. Jallar just scoffed.

"Why even associate with them? Just because you married one doesn't mean you have to let them all in. It's like with rats, let one in and soon you're infested."

Baizon growled and lit his hands with azure fire. "What did you just say!?" he roared. Jallar lit his own hands on fire, ready to respond to any attack but both were silenced by Retsu.

"Enough boys! Baizon, Jallar here is Mikuru's fiancé. Please show proper respect! And Jallar, you may not insult my guests. Team Avatar and the Kami are very powerful politically, so don't upset them."

Baizon raised an eyebrow. "Fiancé?"

Mikuru looked at her feet. "Prospective fiancé. I haven't decided yet. The whole thing is arranged."

"Now Mikuru, we've talked about this. Your marriage to the Tahus will be of great benefit to our family." Retsu said. By the sound of her voice, it was clear they had spoken of this before, and often. As Asami was about to invite the group into the manor to meet the other teams and Kami, the air grew very cold and heavy.

A dark presence seemed to fall over the entire island and it was only Kye who saw the true person behind it. Kyora was glaring darkly at Retsu Sato, her usual bright green eyes emanating pure malice and the breath of the people around her could be seen in the suddenly freezing cold air.

"So, this arranged marriage is something she doesn't want? Does she really have a choice?" Kyora asked darkly. The others began to notice her sudden personality shift and a few were shivering at just the sound of her voice. The malevolent and hateful aura coming from the girl, combined with the innocent sounding voice and childish face made her even more terrifying. Only Kye could truly sense the being she once was awakening.

"This marriage, as I have explained to her, is for the betterment of our family. She will do as I ask, it is her duty." Retsu said, ignoring the glare.

"You speak like you have the right to decide her life…you speak like you own her." the rapid beating of Team Avatar's hearts was almost painful now, it would have made a unhealthy man have a stroke.

"I do not own her, but as I raised her since she was a child after her mother died and her commoner father abandoned her, she has a duty to repay me!" Retsu answered snootily. She was beginning to grow angry, though not as angry as Kyora.

Kyora paused and looked surprised for a moment, not out of shock at being yelled at, but out of a moment of odd realisation. "Y-You lied." She said, her surprise becoming rage.

"YOU LIED TO HER!" she suddenly screamed, the earth around her cracking. The sky above was becoming stormy and the waves of the nearby sea were beginning to crash down harder on the shore. Kyora's anger was quickly kicking up a storm.

Retsu looked taken aback at the accusation. "You dare call me a liar!? What could I possibly have lied about!"

"You said Mikuru's mother died and her father ran away. Both those things were lies!" Kyora accused. Mikuru turned surprised eyes on her grandmother, as did Asami. Korra, whom had been speaking discreetly with Tsukiyomi, suddenly glowed and was replaced by the mortal form of the divine. The Moon Goddess gave Kyora a longing look before remembering why she had switched with Korra.

"Kyora is correct. A human cannot lie to a Di-ugh- Powerful Energybender. Especially not one who is aware of her status." Tsukiyomi said. She wanted to keep Kyora's true identity secret from such people as Retsu and Jallar, whom she called exploiters.

Retsu just scoffed. "I will not speak of this further! Yes, they are both alive and no they didn't run off. When Mikuru was born, my husband and I took her in and banished our daughter and her husband. They were a disgrace to us!"

"So you took away Mikuru's parents…" Kyora's eyes were hidden by her hair as she took a menacing step forward.

"You tried to make her the person you wanted her to be…"

Another step forward.

"You are trying to force her into a marriage she doesn't want…"

Another step.

Kye was worried now, as was anyone nearby with any sense of energybending. "Kyora, calm down. You're gonna go into the Avatar State at this rate!" Silver warned.

Retsu was becoming intimidated and unfortunately for her, fear made her say really stupid things… "What does it matter if I cast them out! My daughter married trash so she became trash! And I won't apologise for trying to make my granddaughter a woman worthy of the Sato name! She will marry Jallar Tahu whether she likes it or not! She owes me!"

Both Mikuru and Jallar looked horrified at the woman's sudden outburst. Jallar didn't care about what she had said, but who she had said it to! He hadn't missed the thing about the Avatar State! But, despite what the others thought would happen, the wind and the sea became still. The horrendous, suffocating atmosphere just seemed to vanish as Kyora lurched forward, only to be caught by Kye. She had been knocked out. Looking for the culprit, Maruka looked at Joewe with a scowl as she saw the girl lower her fist.

"Hey! Why did you knock Kyora out!" Maruka asked, looking concerned for her friend.

"'Cause she was going to go Avatar State and the stupid woman is too tall for me to hit right." Joewe said in her usual monotone fashion. "I didn't hurt Kyo. Just hit the pressure point. She'll have forgotten the entire last five minutes when she wakes up."

"Good. I suggest we avoid talking about stuff like this from now on. Madam Sato, I believe what happens now is down to you. I suggest you choose carefully." Kye said, picking up Kyora and gently handing her to Jinora. Korra, who was still possessed by Tsukiyomi, gave the girl another longing look before returning to normal, leaving Korra feeling sorry for the Divine. She couldn't get too close to Kyora in case it set of a panic attack like it had when she first learnt of her true nature.

As Team Avatar and the Kami all met up in the large sitting room, Korra explained what had happened and all through the house, Mikuru could be heard arguing with her grandmother over her right to see her parents. Asami went to calm them down and by the time she had returned, the sky was dark and the clouds had still not dissipated, nor had Kyora awoken.

The starry skies festival would have to wait until tomorrow.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 8**

**OXOXOXO**

This chapter was meant to do multiple things. A) It was supposed to introduce the minor villains for the book, B) it was supposed to showcase Kyora's dark personality for the first time and C) it helps introduce Mikuru Sato, Asami's cousin who will become more important later.

Kyora and Dark Kyora are not truly the same person, just as Will and Necros aren't the same. The reason for Dark Kyora is a plot point for later.

Most of this book takes place on Ember Island.

Kye can sense when the Dark Kyora is about to awaken completely. How will be explained later.

The reunion between Tensa and Kye should hopefully be fun.

**This wasn't the most christmas appropriate chapter, but either way, i hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	34. Chapter 9: Kye's Reunion

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 9: Kye's Reunion

OXOXOXO

19th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

The new day began with Kyora waking up groggy and in a bad mood, with no idea why. Everything that had happened since being introduced to Retsu, Mikuru and Jallar was missing from her brain and she didn't know why, but trying to remember was getting her worked up!

"What happened yesterday?" she asked Maruka as the two wandered to the Dining hall of the Sato Manor for breakfast.

"You were pretty tired. I think you exhausted yourself training again! Silly Kyo Hahaha!" Maka laughed, trying and failing to seem innocent.

"Fine then, don't tell me." Kyora said irritably. Maruka frowned, she hated seeing Kyora upset, especially when the poor girl had no memory why! But it had been a big surprise to everyone to see the usually timid and polite girl on the verge of a catastrophic rampage…

The two entered the dining room together and were greeted by the usual banter of the Team Avatar members, arguing amongst themselves in their usual way. The large group usually stayed and socialised either with their children or parents or the other members of their smaller team, like Team Korra. Kyora's mood improved slightly when she saw Joewe having a conversation with Tensa, while a peaceful looking Kye sat nearby keeping an eye on them. The only face present (other than the servants) that she didn't recognise was a middle aged woman with her light brown hair tied into a bun on the back of her head. The woman was sat beside Tenzin and wore an air nomad's dress.

"That's your new grandma, Pema!" Maruka told her when she caught her staring. Kyora smiled brightly and skipped over to the woman just as Jinora was walking to them.

Pema looked down at the girl and smiled brightly. "Oh! You must be little Kyo! Jinora and Virgo told me so much about you! My name is Pema, I'm your grandmother." Pema said happily. Kyora wrapped her arms around the woman's waist in a tight and loving hug.

"Nice to meet you grandma!" Kyo said happily. Pema and Kyora sat together to eat breakfast and the two got along famously. It was rare for there to be someone Kyora didn't like or get on with, it was simply her personality. Jinora had a horrible feeling that her parents would try and spoil Kyora horribly like they tried to do with Ikki's son Yanos.

The only shadow on the otherwise pleasant morning was when Kyora looked too long at Retsu, whom she barely remembered. The exchange of looks almost sullied Kyora's mood but she was quickly distracted again when Kirok poked her in the back of the head and handed her a piece of toast.

"You're so skinny, you need to eat more." He said dismissively before returning to his own meal. Pema saw the way that Maruka, Lyrae and Regulus scowled at Kirok and giggled a bit to herself, only Tenzin noticing.

"No relationship advice from you. Remember the whole fiasco with Korra and Mako? And Ikki and Pisces? And Jinora and Leo?" Tenzin said. Pema pouted.

"Oh come on! Korra asked for my help when she was all confused, I thought Jinora was talking about Leo and didn't realise she meant Virgo…and the Ikki Pisces thing worked out!" Pema protested.

"It may have worked out in the end, but we lost three buildings in the ensuing fight!" Tenzin argued.

Pema smirked, "Maybe, but their makeup was the reason Yanos was born."

After the meal was over, Kyora showed the others her new firebending tricks as well as her new names for her styles. She called them the Dance of Earth and the Painting of Fire, symbolising the motions she made when using the styles. As she showed Mako the many uses of red fire, Kye took the opportunity to speak with Tensa.

Tensa was sat on the cliff overlooking the beach on which the kids were playing when Kye approached him. Both felt sadness and anxiety as they looked at each other.

"I need you to give it to me Tensa. I know you have it." Kye said, trying to be polite.

"What do you mean? I have many things." Tensa said, pretending to be bored in hopes his former friend would leave.

Kye rolled her eyes. "The Scroll. You stole a very important relic from the Temple of Terra. I know because I was there and it was gone. I could still sense you all over the place."

"Well, you managed to get all the way down to the earth's core just to track me? What does it matter, I can't open the scroll without Cain's key and neither of us have found out how to get to the Unreachable Sky." Tensa sighed.

"That is why it's called unreachable." Kye said sarcastically, sitting down beside Tensa. She smiled when she saw Joewe and Kyora chatting with Mako, her young charge looked so happy…in her odd monotone way.

"They said the Temple of Terra was unreachable and we both got there. The Temple of Cain must be too. Anyway, I don't have the scroll, I passed it on for safe-keeping." Tensa said dismissively. Kye raised an eyebrow.

"Who could you possibly trust to leave such a powerful thing in their hands?" Kye asked sceptically.

Tensa smirked a bit. "I gave it to Korra. I told her it was a Spiritbending scroll that could only be opened by a true energybending master."

Realisation dawned on Kye's face. She had heard that Team Avatar had a relic by the description, given to Korra by a shady fellow after she defeated Koh the Face Stealer… "Why would you give it to her!? Are you nuts!? She could have accidentally unleashed the key!" Kye yelled. Tensa clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her away, just in time to avoid being seen by the kids on the beach.

"Quiet! You know what might happen to us if Kona catches wind that the scroll is gone and we both knew!" Tensa growled. Kye pulled free of his grip.

"I'm not the one who stole it! the only reason I haven't attacked you to get it is simply because you aren't worth the risk." Kye said darkly. Tensa scoffed and sat on the grass with a moody expression.

"You still knew and didn't tell him. Immortal or not, Kona will punish you severely if he finds out." Tensa said darkly. Kye gulped, she may have been powerful in her own right, but few people would want to attract the ire of a living god and those that did were fools.

"But why Korra? What if Tsukiyomi recognises it? Or accidentally breaks the seal?" Kye asked.

"Breaking the seal is why I gave it to her! Sadly, Izanagi must have predicted that his daughters might take pity on their brothers, so he made the seal too tough for any of them to break. The only way to release it now is by getting Cain's Key." Tensa said sadly.

Kye growled to herself, angrily staring down at her former friend. "You really are planning to release that thing…what makes you better than Akuan or Tekari!?"

Tensa slammed his fist into the ground, making the earth beneath the grass crack. "The difference is, I plan to have Kyora pour both halves of her power into the beast's soul. With her Divine power of balance and Yamato's Divine power of binding, I can control the beast completely. I will create a world of true balance and fairness, not one in which only one ideology exists!"

"Ragnarok cannot be controlled! Besides, there is no one to train Kyora in both halves. Tekari would only teach light and Akuan would only teach shadow." Kye answered back, her voice raising again.

Tensa narrowed his eyes on her. "Then you train her."

Kye blinked. "W-What?"

"I know that you are a Zenbender… I found out almost as soon as I first heard about the fifth element and the Eighth Chakra that created the power to bend it." Tensa told her, looking the young woman in the eye coldly. Kye felt her confidence waver but quickly became calm again, her eyes regarding Tensa with a cool distain.

"So, you expect me to teach her Zenbending. You planned this all along I'm guessing." Kye said coolly.

"No, I originally planned to get Kyora on my side and then have her train with both factions then betray them. Now I don't have to worry about the hassle it would be to convince Tekari and Akuan." Tensa smiled to himself.

"And what if she refuses? When it comes to the moment of truth and your plan is at the point of no return, what happens if Kyora refuses to obey you and follow your wishes?" Kye asked.

"Then I will give her no choice. When Ragnarok is baring down upon her, she can choose to follow me or allow the entire world to perish because of her. Then the world will start again and my plan will begin again as well." The Dark Avatar grinned.

Kye gasped at the man. "There really is nothing left of you…is there Dor-"

"DON'T USE THAT NAME!" Tensa roared, cutting her off. Kye was startled by this outburst but she knew the conversation was over now.

"I am going to tell the others the truth about me. If you have any sense, you will do the same." Kye said dismissively as she left Tensa alone on the grassy hill.

On the beach, Kyora was in the middle of creating intricate sand sculptures of each Team Avatar member when Joewe, who was holding still to be her model, saw Kye chi flicker onto the beach in her usual clothing.

"You should wear a swim suit." Joewe stated, indicating to the matching scarlet one pieces warn by herself and Kyora.

Kye chuckled. "I know pet, but I need to talk to everyone. I'm going to tell Team Avatar and the Kami about the thing."

Joewe scowled, "Really? What about that part about-"

"No, I won't mention it." Kye said, raising a hand to quell her apprentice's concerns. Kyora looked curiously between the two before quickly shouting to the others, all of whom were on the beach relaxing. Mikuru was there too and Asami had let it spill to her about Kyora being Susanoo. Even Gorm and Taza were present in swim suits which was an odd sight, especially for Taza.

"Did you want to tell us something?" Silver asked coldly. The rivalry was clear between Kye and Silver as the two had avoided each other almost completely since Kye had arrived with Team Baizon and Team Rohan. Kye would have scowled but she was actually a bit nervous…there were thirty members of Team Avatar, Kona, Murakumo and Sonny as well as three allies and Joewe all watching her, eager for her to start.

"Yes I did. This isn't the easiest thing to explain but I'm guessing you all know about how I came to be Soul Linked with Tensa, correct?"

The group nodded and gave a few murmured yes's.

"Ah, good. Well you see, I've not been entirely honest about my powers. I was telling the truth when I said I was an energybender, I have been since I was first Soul Linked but I didn't mention something…"

Kye took a deep breath and raised her hands. In her right, she created a small crystalline bird out of light and with her left, she caused the shadows at her feet to rise up into black shadow tentacles that snaked through the air around her.

Silver gasped. "You're a shadowbender! And a…lightbender too?" she said, becoming confused. "Wait, how can you be both?"

Kye chuckled a bit. "There is no such thing as light and shadowbenders, they are the same thing, just as metal and earthbenders are the same people."

Understanding dawned on Kyora's face as Kye continued.

"I am a bender of the fifth element. The element of light and darkness. The element of perfect balance: Zenbending."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 9**

**OXOXOXO**

The term Zenbending was inspired by Kye Akari and her creator. I had tried several other ideas, but they weren't as good.

This chapter confirms both Kye and Tensa as the two new factions. Though so far, they work alone.

The mention of the Spiritbending scroll is a call back to a late chapter in TFA. You didn't think I'd forget it did you?

We'll finally learn more about our two new bending styles in the next chapter.

I won't comment on whether or not Tensa and Kye are protagonists or antagonists.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 10: Zenbending

******Thanks to my reviewers! I'd like to remind everyone that the requests are still being taken for anyone interested!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 10: Zenbending

OXOXOXO

19th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

"I am a bender of the fifth element. The element of light and darkness. The element of perfect balance. Zenbending."

Team Avatar went silent as expressions of shock and mild anger appeared on their faces. "What!? You are a…Zenbender? What is Zen anyway?" Mako asked.

Silver cleared her throat. "Zen is a term used to describe perfect balance. In the case of Zenbending, this means balance between Light and Shadowbenders." Silver explained.

Kye nodded. "Yes, that's right. Zen, or Balance is also the name of the new chakra and the element that corresponds to the stars. When Kyora was born, since she is Susanoo reincarnated, she was born as the goddess of stars, so the stars shone their light and cast their shadows over our world through the boundary. This created the Eighth Gate and that in turn created a Eighth Chakra of Balance within the bodies of most humans. Only people born since Kyora's birth can become true Zenbenders, but the Light and Shadowbenders have been given the ability by Hikari and Kage in the bodies of their Kami." Kye explained.

"So, they couldn't give the power to anyone before because the gate wasn't open, so the new chakra couldn't have been made. Is that right?" Kyora asked. She had been taught about Chakras and Gates by Haiumi.

"That is correct. Each of the Five Children of Izanagi represents a certain celestial form and the corresponding elemental power. Amaterasu represents the Sun and Fire, Tsukiyomi represents the Moon and Water, Cain represented the Heavens and Air, Terra represented our Earth and the element of Earth and Susanoo, you Kyora, represent stars and Zenbending." Kye said.

Kyora smiled. "It feels odd…I should be surprised by this but in a way, it feels like I already knew."

"That is your natural instincts at work Kyora. Without the Divines existing in the mortal world, bending of any kind would be impossible. All benders are simply borrowing their power." Kye explained. "Energybending comes from the Five Divine Circle members. Yamato is the God of Judgement, Kusanagi is the Goddess of Battle, Kona, or Anima, is the God of Knowledge and Hikari and Kage are the twin siblings of Light and Darkness. Those two were Susanoo's handmaiden and bodyguard respectively."

Kyora suddenly frowned. "That's why Tekari was being so nice to me…I used to be her Divine's master?"

Kye didn't speak, instead she simply nodded and patted the girl on the head. It was Asami who spoke next. "If you are a light and shadowbender, we could really use your help. We need to know a way to combat those bending types and the ones we have are of limited use."

"I'll be happy to help. I owe you all for being so understanding about this." Kye said, secretly amazed that she hadn't been attacked by them all yet.

"I'll start with Lightbending. This talent takes the light around a person and bends it, using one's Chi to solidify it into a crystalline substance. Light is called the Element of Creation as it can be used to create anything from its crystal form. For example." Kye clapped her hands together and two perfect copies of herself appeared to stand on either side of her.

"This technique is called Light Copy. It creates two light golems in the shape of the user and then bends the light to make them appear to be another colour. By refracting light, one can also make more complex illusions." Kye explained, crafting an illusion of a giant purple dragon.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Kyora said amazedly.

"Illusions are much harder than Light Constructs and Constructs become harder with complexity. The down side to the illusions is that they're all visual only, you can't trick any of the other senses with it and you have to maintain perfect concentration to keep the illusion up." Kye stated, allowing the Light Copies and Illusion to disappear.

"Are there anyways to destroy these light constructs? They're as hard as diamonds." Mako said as he remembered trying to break through the lieutenant's shield…

"An energybender can bend the energy within the constructs to weaken them just like they do with any other substance. As for non-energybenders, you need absolute darkness. Zenbenders cannot bend without light and shadows, perfect darkness or the blinding flashes of light can be enough to disturb their bending temporarily." Said Kye.

Asami smiled as she got an idea. "We have bender crystals already, we just pour elemental chi from a bender into them, it's how we've been making our Ice and Fire grenades and the new crystal batteries, if we put light or shadowbender chi into them then we can create better flash bombs and even shadow bombs."

Kye gulped. "How do you intend to charge them? In case you haven't noticed, you only have one trained Zenbender. At least until I train Kyora how to use it."

Asami put on her puppy dog face. "Ahh, c'mon. You can charge a few up right? If you fill up a couple of Misteria Crystals then they'll regenerate the chi after a little while. Even Kyora is helping us by giving some of her seven colour fire to make crystal grenades."

Kye looked at Kyora with a concerned expression. "Really?"

Kyora nodded. "Yep! My red fire can restore damaged buildings, my yellow fire can heal wounds, my orange fire restores stamina and all my other fire types can help win battles without hurting anyone. Asami made special flamethrowers for non-benders that run on Fire Chi Crystals so others can use my flames."

"Has Crystal Tech really come so far? At this rate you could restore the Crystalmancer Empire…" Kye muttered. Will chuckled.

"Those fools had no idea how to use the Crystals to their full power. Before long, I'll be able to make anything with them. I'm already working on Golem Heart Crystals that obey whoever's blood is drawn on it. Before long, we won't need humans to fight at all." He bragged.

"That's not true Will. Golems are tough but expensive to make when you use the Heart Crystals and the Iron or Titanium ones are ludicrously tough to build. Plus they aren't as agile or resourceful as people are." Asami corrected him.

The two bickered for a few moments, until Will noticed Kye was watching him. "Something up?" he asked.

"Oh no there isn't. I'm just curious if…"

"I remember you? Well I do. Gave me a run for my money when we fought back then. I may have beem Necros then but I've changed, so you can trust me." Will said with a smile. Will had brought Libra with him to the manor and this was the first time Kye or Kyora got a good look at her. before, she had been wearing a simple Kimono in the colours of the Air Nomads but now she was wearing a backless yellow bathing suit that showed of her arrow tattoos. Her face hadn't changed at all and her blonde hair and completely regrown and was now in a ponytail.

Libra gave Kye a once over but it was clear by the way she and Will looked at each other that the two weren't anything more than former enemies who haven't began to completely trust each other. After seeing how Team Avatar had accepted her and not demanded her head on a stick for deceiving them, Kye smiled and agreed to help Asami create her crystal grenades, promising to return with her to Republic City after they were finished with their business on Ember Island.

"So, what about Shadowbending? How does that work?" Korra asked, becoming excited.

Kye grinned at the girl's childish antics, "Shadowbending is more about destroying things than creating them. It's like the opposite of Lightbending. The shadows can be controlled much the same way as water but if more chi is channelled into them by the bender, the shadows will disintegrate anything they touch with remarkable speed. It can even demolish light constructs with ease. It doesn't work so well on living tissue though."

The group nodded and began to try and find strategies to counter what Kye had shown them. Asami and Will quickly whipped up some large Misteria Crystals to act as canisters for the elemental chi used by Kye and Kyora for their unique talents. Kye was able to fill four crystals with light and a further four with shadow chi before she became exhausted while Kyora was only able to fill two crystals, one for red fire and one for orange, before she flopped over with a loud groan.

"Thanks for the help guys. Kyora, you rest up and when you're ready, we'll do the yellow and green flames next!" Asami said brightly before scurrying off with the crystals, Will helping her carry them. After seeing Asami run off, Mikuru looked at Kyora, who was happily left to sunbathe on her belly. She approached the girl to speak to her, but Korra pulled her away.

"If you want to talk about yesterday, it's a bad idea. If she remembers, she'll go off on one." Korra warned. Mikuru nodded and sat beside Korra, who was wearing a two piece azure blue bathing suit.

"Avatar Korra, why did Kyora get so angry yesterday? Asami told me she was usually so sweet and never got mad."

Korra frowned. "That's usually true, but a few things do set her off. She once lost her temper when she thought Silver and I were virtually dead. It's the only time it's happened. By the what happened with the old bat after you went to talk to her?" she asked, referring to Retsu.

"We made a deal. I marry Jallar and she will let me meet my parents." Mikuru said quietly.

"Do you think she'll really do it?" Korra asked.

"I doubt it. Great Uncle Hiroshi promised Asami that he'd find them for me. If that happens before the wedding, I'll call it off. If it doesn't, I'll wait and see if Grandmother was telling the truth. Either way, I'll be leaving Jallar right away. No loss for me either way." Mikuru said with a sly smirk.

Korra giggled. "You Sato girls are so sneaky. Asami once tricked me into drinking that lemon water that they give you at fancy restaurants to wash your hands in."

"I did that too once! Grandmother looked ready to murder me! If I hadn't been so good that night, I'd have be locked in my room for a week."

Korra and Mikuru shared a few light hearted laughs. They had first met at Asami and Mako's fifth wedding anniversary, when Mikuru was three and the two had stayed in touch after she grew up, becoming good friends, something Asami was delighted by. "So…you know tricking old Retsu isn't going to go over well. She'll throw you out."

Mikuru smiled and created a small ball of fire between her fingers. "No Sato has ever been a bender. This is all my father's genes. Maybe I'll join the Valkyries…be nice to be part of a female group that was all about kicking butt instead of frilly dresses."

"Have you still kept that secret?" Korra asked. No one but Korra knew of this talent, and she had trained the young Sato in secret.

"Yeah…Jallar thinks he's a real prodigy of firebending. He's got nothing on Team Avatar. even Regulus and Kyora are better than him." Mikuru said with a sigh. She had quickly become fed up with his advances and bragging. Before their conversation could continue, their attention was drawn to Kyora and Kirok, who were talking loudly. The others on the beach had also begun to take notice.

"Are you serious? You only just got your energy back and now you want to spar?" Kirok said, looking a little impressed.

"No, I want to have a real fight. I need to see how my Zero Offence Style will work for me in a real fight. Go all out!" Kyora said, smiling.

"I might hurt you."

"Good, I'll be able to test my healing flames. Let's go Kirok!"

The two children smiled and then charged into battle.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book ? Chapter ?**

**OXOXOXO**

Kyora's Zero Offence style will be her go-to style for her normal persona. Her dark persona will have what I call, the Black Rose Style and her Divine Persona will have the Shooting Star Style.

I wanted a Kirok rematch. Don't know why though. It's a little fillerish but I wanted some action.

Just so you know, Zenbending had a dark counterpart called Chaosbending. We may meet Chaosbenders later on.

The martial style used in lightbending is meant to be similar to earthbending. Both have themes of creation and both use quick, solid movements. Shadowbending is meant to be like fire, destructive with fluid movements and plenty of flares.

Mikuru is the only bender to be born in the Sato Family since before the days of Avatar Yangchen. The family is very old. (I know that this is not canon with the real lore, but who cares.)

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 11: Rematch! Kyora VS Kirok

******thanks to all my reviewers!**

**NOTICE! PAY ATTENTION! I have opened a special thread to handle any requests for the Omniworld fic! Just head over there if you want to leave a request. It's free and i don't ask for anything in return, so feel free to go nuts! But do please check out the Guidelines first.**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 11: Rematch! Kyora VS Kirok!

OXOXOXO

19th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Team Avatar, the Kamis, Kye and Mikuru all sat at the top of the beach, looking down towards the ocean where Kirok and Kyora were standing, ready to face off. With all the water and sand in the area, both had a good advantage but Kirok had the extra advantage of knowing Kyora wasn't going to try attacking him.

The young waterbender made the first move, quickly lashing at Kyora with a pair of water whips. Kyora dodged and froze the water in blue flames. Unlike ice, things frozen in Blue flames don't appear to be frozen at all, they instead remain on fire but completely unable to move, with the blue fire acting more like a cooling and paralyzing flame than a freezing one. With the two water whips frozen, Kirok couldn't use them, so he bent a large wave and sent it crashing down on top of the young Avatar. When the wave flowed back into the sea, the spot Kyora had been standing in was occupied by a large metal dome.

"This is the power of Susanoo at work. The ability to instantly change earth into metal is a power that she gained from Terra. Being their younger sister, she is the only one to be blessed with the ultimate power of all four elements." Kona said as he watched Kirok try and slash his way into the iron shell.

"That's why she can use the Seven Colour Sun flames. It's the ultimate firebending power of Amaterasu. Metal creation is the ultimate Earthbending talent of Terra…that means she still has two more ultimate talents that she hasn't showcased." Kye added. Kye and Kona knew each other quite well, enough to have mutual respect and mutual wariness.

Suddenly, a golem made of iron came roaring out of the sea bed behind Kirok and tried to grab the boy. Based on the excellent craftsmanship of the golem, it was clear Kyora had been careful to make it look good. When the golem opened its mouth, Kyora poked her head out of it with a big grin and spat a blue fireball at Kirok. The boy was able to dodge, but was ultimately unable to completely avoid it, as some of the flames licked at his heels, causing his foot to be frozen.

"Damn! I can't move my foot." He growled. Since Kyora was inside the golem, Kirok decided to knock it over with a heavy wave before using a water whip to grab her by the waist and toss her out. The golem turned from iron to sand and disintegrated into the sea just as Kyora was about to land with a thump on the beach. At the last second, she used her earthbending to pass through the sand, using Bolin's Sand Phase technique. Kirok was now at a disadvantage as he couldn't see or sense her, but she could see him with seismic sense. Taking the initiative, he created a water tornado to hoist him above the ground, out of Kyora's immediate reach. Kyora popped her head out of the ground and pouted when she saw Kirok was too high for her to reach without attacking him with an offensive ability, so she instead used blue flames to freeze the tornado's base and the water around it. The water did nothing to extinguish the flames and even the flames on Kirok's foot were still there, limiting how quickly he could move.

As he came crashing down into the sea, Kirok barely had time to create a water shield to block more of the freezing flames, allowing him to land in relative safety. He then bent the shield into the form of several ice needles and launched them at Kyora, who blocked them with a pink fire shield. Kirok was panting at this point, but Kyora was almost exhausted after using so many draining moves one after the other. With the last of her strength, she lit herself on fire with orange flames, slowly refilling her stamina reserves.

Kirok frowned, as long as Kyora had those Orange flames, she could fight for hours, only falling when her mind couldn't take the strain anymore. Deciding to take a more aggressive route, Kirok sent water blade after water blade at the girl, in hopes that they'd drain her energy when she tried to block them. Kyora was clever though, so she used Green Flames to vanish from their plane of existence, preventing anything from effecting. Kirok growled in frustration as he realised he couldn't attack her or see her but she could still affect him.

This proved to be a minor advantage however, as while the world could not affect Kyora, she could affect it, and her foot prints in the sand were testimony to this. Since Kirok could no longer attack directly, he instead surrounded Kyora with a water dome and then froze it to stop her escaping. Kyora frowned that her plan hadn't worked how she wanted and dismissed the green flames. Since Kirok couldn't see into the dome, he would assume she had borrowed underground to escape the dome, this gave her the perfect excuse to stay inside it and regenerate the rest of her stamina. After a few minutes, she shattered the dome with sand spikes and created a pair of earth golems by solidifying sand. The two golems kept Kirok distracted until Kyora could use her bending to grip the blue flames that still gripped his foot and spread them until all but his head was frozen in place.

"Damn it!" Kirok grunted as he tried to move his body. "I guess I have no choice…I surrender." He said, bowing his head in defeat. Kyora smiled and released Kirok before dismissing her golems and falling on to her backside with exhaustion.

"That was a fun fight!" Kyora said, panting heavily. Team Avatar and the others cheered and applauded both children as they returned to their parents, Kirok helping Kyora stagger over to Jinora.

"That was very good Kyora, but I told you no straining yourself." Jinora said, scolding the girl softly.

"I'm sorry Mama" Kyora said, before her tired mind took over and put her to sleep. Team Avatar laughed and went back to spending their day playing on the beach. Kyora slept through the rest of the morning and ended up missing Lunch, so Jinora promised her she could pig out at the barbeque they were having that night. As the children returned to playing, Taza approached Mikuru and asked for a quiet word.

"What is it?" Mikuru asked curiously after Taza had led her away from the others.

"Korra tells me you have an interest in the Valkyries. I wanted to know if you had any inquiries." Taza said professionally. She was always acting professional, even when it wasn't necessary. Even now in a swim suit she looked ready to march off to war!

"Did she also tell you my secret?" Mikuru asked worriedly. Taza nodded.

"I am aware that you are a firebender. I don't care if you want to keep it secret, that's none of my business. The Valkyries take anyone. Even men are allowed to join, though most are too prideful to have mostly women above them in rank." Taza said.

"Hehe I know Jallar would! He is a massive muscle head. Hates when a girl wants to be in charge." Mikuru chuckled, imagining her would be fiancé kneeling before Taza.

"Well, our organisation was founded to protect the Avatar after the failure of the White Lotus. We still value the last generation of True White Lotus, which is why we continue their work. Iroh, Bumi and Pakku are frequently spoken off with great honour in our training sessions." Taza informed her. "The last male Avatar was Avatar Aang…if you don't include Tensa and Will and neither of those two will have anything to do with us."

Mikuru nodded, "I notice Will keeps a close eye on you. Anytime you get up or walk somewhere, he watches you. at first I thought he liked you!"

"No, he just doesn't trust me. A few years back, one of our older lieutenants, the one I served under in my days as a recruit was sent to try and get Will to agree to work with us after we failed to convince Silver and Korra. That woman was very proud of her zero failure record, but a few of us disliked her threatening methods. After Will refused all her offers, she threatened to take Ophi away if he didn't comply, and even pointed her sword at the kid. Will killed her without a second thought and hasn't trusted us since." Taza said with a sigh.

"Will is scary…" Mikuru muttered, flashing the man a sly look. Will pretended not to notice.

"What about Tensa though?" the young Sato asked.

"He attacked anyone that came near him. He only allowed Team Avatar and fellow Kamis near him. Having him as part of the World Council is a small miracle, or curse depending on how you view him. He's an extremist but hasn't done anything too bad since he was defeated by Silver centuries ago." Taza said, looking up to see Tensa sitting on the cliffs again, watching the playing Team Avatar.

Both Will and Tensa had been known as Dark Avatars because of what they'd done in the past, but neither had been truly evil. They had just been twisted to the point where their goals were good but their methods were inexcusable. Still, they held honour and refused to fight children or take the lives of good people.

After Taza and Mikuru finished their conversation, they witnessed a rather amusing scene of Virgo, Jinora and Mako scolding Kyora and Asami for sneaking off to charge more crystals when Kyora wasn't fully recovered yet. All five of them ended up laughing themselves silly when a snoozing Kirok demanded flapjacks before rolling over rather unceremoniously.

It was an odd thing that Team Avatar had…with so many members, they would often fight, argue, play and generally have fun, but they could easily adapt to any new situation, whether that be an enemy attack, or even just a couple of the kids getting too in to a fight. It was a very family-like setting that warmed all those who became part of it, even if they weren't members. Libra and Zaia chatted happily, Kye watched Joewe and Regulus have an arm wrestling contest in which both children cheated shamelessly and even Tensa seemed to be somewhat at ease.

And so, as the stars began to come out and the barbecue was prepared for dinner on the beach, the Starry Skies Festival began.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 11**

**OXOXOXO**

This was a light-hearted and just for fun chapter. I felt like I needed a break from all the drama and war.

Mikuru will become a Valkyrie in this story, but she may not be what you expect.

Kirok's favourite food is Flapjacks. He hates most traditional Water Tribe food.

Maruka is one of those children who were spoiled rotten, but still managed to retain the good parts of her personality. Likely because Korra and Bolin are very nice, but not ones to tolerate brattiness. So we get a sweet and spoiled little princess who also kicks butt!

Maka is currently the number one choice for Romance with Kyo. Kirok is second and Yanos is third. Maka has never left the top spot.

**A little shorter than usual, but still enjoyable i hope!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


	37. Chapter 12: Starry Skies Festival

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 12: Starry Skies Festival

OXOXOXO

19th Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Because of Kyora's predicament before she became a part of Team Avatar, she missed out on a lot of things that happened for other kids her age. Learning to swim, playing on the beach and the barbecue for that evening were all new things to her and so she did them all with great enthusiasm.

Trying to swim as the barbecue was being set up proved to be tricky for her, but after a while, she gradually learnt. All of her and Team Baizon played in the water, with only their leader staying on the beach, as according to Haiumi, "He didn't like to swim." Building sandcastles with earthbending was also great fun and eventually evolved into a contest between the earthbenders to see who could make the best sculpture. And lastly, the barbecue was set up and the food got cooking! The smoky smell that filled the air was surprisingly pleasant as Mako and Iroh cooked up a whole platter of meat and another of all sorts of veggies. As Kyora was vegetarian, she and her new family avoided the meat, but with the way the veggies had been cooked, it tasted just as good, with Jinora praising the "Barbeque flavour" which supposedly stuck to all foods cooked on them.

The evening and dinner wound down and Team Avatar and their allies relaxed on the beach to await the beginning of the festival. Kyora was full and content when she suddenly felt an odd pang of guilt in her chest. She had no idea why this was until an excited Lyrae pointed up towards the sky. "It's starting!" she yelled, pointing at the stars. Kyora and the others all looked up and sure enough, a star darted across the sky.

"Shooting stars?" Joewe said questioningly. This festival was a sort of tradition for Team Avatar, but its nature had been kept secret from the newbies to make it a surprise. Everyone looked up as one by one; tiny lights flew across the sky.

"Every year, there is a shower of shooting stars that can only be seen on Ember Island. We call this the Starry Skies festival. It is customary to make a wish." Korra said with a smile. Kyora looked up to the sky sadly.

"I wish the stars can get home again." The little one said. The others looked at her but without warning, Silver and Korra transformed into the Spirit Form, so Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi could speak to Kyora.

"It's okay, Stars always go back home. They jump out of the sky so that they can hear the wishes of mortals, and then they fly back up to take those wishes to Izanagi. They used to bring those wishes to you, before we all left our old home." Amaterasu said, kneeling on one side of her.

"Yep! All those tiny little lights in the sky are Star Spirits that live in the Star Country, beyond both the Mortal world and Spirit World. Our father named his realm the Star Country because of you and your little spirits." Tsukiyomi added, kneeling on her other side. This made Kyora feel better about the stars, but made her feel worse about something else…

"I'm so sorry, but I still don't remember you. I'm not Susanoo anymore…I'm still not sure if I ever was…" Kyora muttered.

Amaterasu laughed, "You may not be sure, but I am. You definitely have my little sister's soul and spirit. It isn't like a Kami where the person is just a container."

"That's right. Your memories will return, but even with Kona it took several years, even after he learnt his true identity. Plus, we are very old, so there is a lot to remember!"

Jinora chose that moment to step forward. "So, it's really true that every star in the sky is really a spirit?"

"Yes. They are Star Spirits. They are actually very small, big enough to fit in the palm of your hand, but they shine so brightly that they can be seen even from hundreds of miles above us." Tsukiyomi said wistfully, gently observing both Jinora and Virgo. Virgo noticed that Amaterasu was doing it as well, as if she was deciding if they were worthy of mothering their little sister.

"You two seem nice. Do you like your new Mama and Mommy?" Amaterasu asked. Kyora smiled and nodded vigorously before flashing her mothers, her biggest grin.

Tsukiyomi giggled, "Well you were used to being raised by two girls. Father was always so busy dealing with Cain…and Terra followed his brother like a lost puppy. It was me and Ama that raised you back then."

The new generation of Team Avatar went to stand beside Kyora, Maruka putting an arm around her. "Well we're gonna make sure she has a good new life!"

Maruka, Kirok, Lyrae and Regulus were all observed with scrutinising eyes. The two elder divines would not allow any but the best to be with their sister! They spoke telepathically between each other, making both Silver and Korra uncomfortable as they unwillingly eavesdropped.

'The Waterbender is too much of a tough guy. He's gonna need to be more gentle if he pursues Snow.' Ama said.

'Lyrae is a very sweet girl and very gentle, but the two don't know each other that well yet…' Yomi added.

'What about that Regulus boy? He's a bit of a hot-head. He's not really "tough" but he still a little too rough around the edges.'

'I like Maruka! The two are close by the look of it and I think Kyora likes her best…' Yomi said, secretly hoping Kyora would hook up with her Kami's daughter. Then she'd get to see her a lot!

'I wish Haiumi was still little! When she was ten she would have been perfect for Kyo.' Ama said, a little bit envious of Tsukiyomi.

Kyora watched the two divines curiously as the two had their mental conversation, leaving Team Avatar to ignore them and keep watching the stars. Seeing the stars fall from the sky no longer made Kyora feel bad, in fact now she felt a small sense of pride that spirits that served her were so kind to the people of the Mortal World. It made her want to sing, though she knew no appropriate songs…though she did know a melody.

With a few movements, Kyora turned some sand into a small metal instrument, with a spout and several holes. "What is that?" Maruka asked.

"It's an Ocarina. I kind of flute, well it's similar at least. It's an instrument I can play." Kyora said, lightly wetting her lips and placing the spout of the ocarina to them. The light, flute-like music began to float through the air and the small audience watched the falling stars as they heard it. The music seemed oddly fitting; it was both a happy and sad melody that could fill even the hardest of men with emotion. Kyora's small fingers moved dextrously over the instrument as the girl closed her eyes, losing herself in the song. The still silent Tsukiyomi snapped away from her telepathic conversation to listen to the song, it was like it was willing her to move. The waves of the ocean remained gentle, but it was like they were all trying to reach Kyora before they were pulled back by the tides.

When Kyora finally finished her song, she stood still and breathed deeply for a few minutes, catching her breath. "That song…that was the Song of Orion." Amaterasu said, smiling. She was wearing a smile of nostalgia, one that matched both Kona's and Tsukiyomi's.

"Isn't Orion one of the names for Izanagi?" Lyrae asked.

"Yes it is. Orion was the name given to him by a pre-crystalmancer era civilisation. Back then, we Divines still resided together in our home, the Star Country. We often joked that Susanoo was father's favourite child. We all knew it was just a joke…except Cain. That one looked for excuses to turn on us. Anyway, that song was written by a minstrel from that time as a tribute to our father." Tsukiyomi said, speaking bitterly of her brother.

Kyora looked up at the stars that continued to rain down and then to Amaterasu. "If the wish I made was something that was already going to happen, does it still count?" she asked.

"I doubt the stars will refuse a second wish to their master. But I suppose for normal people they'd get a second chance." The sun goddess smiled. Kyora smiled widely and then closed her eyes, her hands clamped together as if she were praying as she said her wish in her mind. When she was done, she clapped her hands twice and then returned to watching the stars with the others, refusing to tell anyone what she had wished for. Tenzin had said that the festival lasted until midnight, so people returned to playing in the moonlight while Mako and Leo competed to see who could make the biggest bonfire. Kyora took the opportunity to speak to Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi as much as possible. It was mostly small talk with the two goddesses telling Kyora old stories of her old life. Neither asked about her new one as they knew what their Kami knew, and so it wasn't something they wanted to speak of again. After a while, the conversation returned to the point the two goddesses were trying to avoid.

"Can you tell me about our brothers? Cain and Terra?" Kyora asked. The looks on the goddesses' faces made her sad but she was desperate to know.

"Terra was a good brother. He adored you and Yomi and always looked out for you. Whenever one of you did something wrong or got in trouble, he'd be the first to stick up for you. Unfortunately, he worshipped Cain." Amaterasu's face became stern. "Cain was so used to being an only child that when I was born, he became resentful. He hated me, and he hated all of us after a while…he even hated Terra and talked him into all sorts of things. When we were young, he'd try to get us in trouble and get caught and so whenever we got in trouble after that, our father blamed him."

Tsukiyomi frowned. "We cared for him and always tried to convince father that we were the ones who did it but by that point, Cain would have gotten angry and the two would fight like cats and dogs! He never really hated you that much, he just ignored you, but then again, by that point he must have found it easier. After a while, Cain's hatred grew and he convince Terra to try and help him overthrow our father. Terra was so desperate to get his brother's love and approval; he went along with it and helped create Ragnarok by binding the power of Earth with Cain's power of Heaven and then they were both locked away forever. Terra's prison is in the centre of the earth but Cain's prison is somewhere beyond any normal reach. Not in either world or the Boundary." The moon goddess said.

Kyora sighed, "I wonder if we can try and get them free, try to reconcile everyone."

Tensa, who had been carefully eavesdropping, chose that moment to intrude. "Sorry Kyora, but they are too dangerous. As it is, they have virtually ruined our chances of created a true and perfect balance."

Amaterasu growled. "You realise Tensa, that even Yamato is not allowed to speak so disrespectfully to us!"

Tensa narrowed his eyes. "I give respect based on what I've seen of a person. I've seen nothing of you."

The goddess looked taken aback. "Calm down sister. You are too uptight." Yomi said with a chuckle, but still shot a dark glare at Tensa. The dark Avatar ignored it and turned back to Kyora.

"Be very careful little one. Don't try too hard for those who don't want help." And with that, the man wandered off again, attracting the irritated glare of Kye, who had watched the mini-exchange.

'I need to find a way to get that scroll back from Korra! Before he can finish his plan…' the immortal woman thought.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 12**

**OXOXOXO**

And today, we get to see a little bonding between Kyora and her "sisters"

In the original draft, Tensa challenges Amaterasu to fight to prove she is worth respecting, but it didn't fit Tensa's character to fight unnecessary battles.

Also in the original, Kyora got to speak to a star spirit. Unlike the last bit, I actually fully wrote it and then cut it out for a later chapter, as it's still too early.

Kyora will get an Anima Aes, an Anima Manus AND an Animal Guide, in Book 3.

Since the extras have been closed for now, you won't know anything about the last Paragon until he is revealed.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	38. Chapter 13: The Golden Dragon Pt 1

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 13: The Golden Dragon Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

20th Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

The day following the night of the festival, Kyora was woken up early by Baizon, who took her to the beach to train. "You've gotten pretty good at firebending. You've taken to it much faster than your earthbending, so I thought I'd give you a go at lightningbending." The team captain said with a smile, setting up a few targets. Kyora was eager to get back to training, but she wasn't sure about lightning…it was a very dangerous element and difficult to use for anything but hurting others.

"Okay, I'll give it a try, so long as it's only against those targets." Kyora said quietly. Baizon nodded in understanding.

"I'm not teaching you this so you can fight with it but just so you have the skill, just in case." He said kindly as he finished erecting the last target. He quickly jogged over to Kyora and pulled her to a point about three metres away from the line of targets.

"Now lightning is very concentrated. It can be generated like fire by pushing all of the power of your flames into a single tiny point on the tips of your fingers. From there, it can be discharged in a straight line towards what you point at, or it can be kept on your fingers to use the lightning claw style of martial arts. That particular skill can drain you physically but not as much as normal lightning would drain you spiritually." Baizon said. He demonstrated the basic lightning bolt attack by concentrating all his fire to the tips of his index and middle fingers which were extended while his other fingers were pulled back. The bolt then shot from his fingers and pierced a target, leaving a small whole, surrounded by scorched wood. He then showed Kyora the Lightning claw, by gathering small balls of lightning to the tips of all ten fingers and then slashing and clawing at the same Target he had just shot. It didn't go through the target but several nasty burn marks in the shape of claws did crisscross across the target's face.

"Now, remember that when using ranged lightningbending, the number of fingers you use to gather the lightning as well as where those fingers point. The more fingers used in a single attack, the more spread out the damage will be, meaning the damage will be less. Using all five fingers on a hand will be useful for stunning but it won't last long. Four fingers will likely knock smaller opponents out, three fingers is the safest knockout method, two fingers can be lethal against small targets but a very effective knockout against larger opponents and one finger will likely kill all but the most resilient opponents. If you gather the lightning into a fist instead, then the Lightning Punch can be used to hit the opponents head or heart with a physical attack, which is guaranteed to knock them out with no chance of killing them." Baizon said, demonstrating the lightning fist but not hitting anything. Kyora smiled, she knew Baizon was purposely telling her these parts first so she could learn to incorporate it into her Zero Offence style. It was rare for lightningbending to be used in such a controlled manner, especially since the Future Industries Electro Gauntlets were so much more effective and easier to use.

To try her hand at the Lightning Fist, Kyora tried focusing all her fire onto one hand, watching as it was ignited with blue flames. The freezing fire was the default flame for the girl, who was almost unable to make normal flames with instinct alone. The flames grew smaller and smaller until they were only barely visible on Kyora's skin, and then they were completely gone.

"I think you smothered them rather than concentrated them." Baizon said, looking curiously at Kyora's hand.

"I can still feel them though." Kyora said, raising an eyebrow. A moment later a few small electrical pulses came arcing off of her hand as her skin seemed to light up with an electric blue glow.

"You have technique down but you need to focus more power. This fist could do as much damage as a static shock!" Baizon laughed. Kyora cringed.

"I hate those! Maruka keeps sneaking up on me and giving me them!" Kyora pouted a little. Baizon laughed again and patted her on the back.

"Well remember what that energy in your hand feels like so you can replicate it later. Then you can get her back!" he said, mischief twinkling in his eye. The two continued their work for another hour, in which Kyora was able to get enough power to deliver a knockout shock against a small target, but not anything larger. Still the two considered this a success.

The two marched off to breakfast and were met by a mildly peeved Jinora. "What did I say about training when I wasn't there?" she said, tapping her foot lightly as she looked at Kyora. Kyora put her hands behind her back and fiddled with her fingers.

"Um…that I shouldn't do it?" Kyora said, not really remembering. Baizon came to her rescue.

"Sorry Jinora, I asked her to. We were doing lightning training and I figured it would be safer to do with no one else around. I guess Kyora assumed it would be okay." he said, putting a hand on Jinora's shoulder. Because of Baizon's maturity and Jinora's youthful appearance, the two looked to be a similar age, despite the nine year difference between them. The airbender gave the man a scolding look for not asking her first but decided to talk to him later.

"Okay then. So long as you don't train alone, I won't mind, but please do try to have at least myself or your mommy there, okay?" Jinora said, giving the girl a hug. Kyora always loved getting hugs and Jinora was a very hug loving person too, not as much as Rohan though…that man snuck up on her just to catch her in a hug! Rohan had grown up to greatly value the philosophy of the Airbenders, being very spiritual and very loving. He played and goofed off more than even Meelo had, though he always felt more spaced out than his older brother, who had always been considered an oddball.

So it was of little surprise when the young man scooped the girl up as soon as she walked into the dining hall for breakfast. Kyora shrieked and giggled as Rohan laughed triumphantly, gliding gracefully up to the chandelier.

"I have you now little Avatar." he said. The Captured Avatar and the King was once of the games that Rohan played and would not be won until either Ophi made him stop playing or one of the other kids saved her. Kyora liked the game and played her part well, trying to escape and making as much noise as possible, something not appreciated by the newly woken Team Avatar.

"Must you get her all worked up so early?" Kye complained, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Joewe was grinning though and threw one of her shoes at Rohan, hitting him square in the jaw.

"Ow! No fair." Rohan moaned, throwing the shoe back down to Joewe.

"All's fair in love and war." Maruka said, about to throw a fork before Korra stopped her.

"Careful pup, you may poke someone's eye out." The older Avatar said, taking the fork from her. After about ten minutes of various thrown objects, Will finished Rohan off with a well-placed fireball; hitting him between the legs and making him fall. The airbender recovered and sulked while Will caught his prize.

"Are you okay Kyora?" he asked, seeing how flushed and out of breath Kyora was.

"I think I-I-uuuhhhh" Kyora's eyes rolled back and she passed out. Will thought she had passed out but then began to panic.

"Something is wrong! Her heart is beating way too fast!" Will said, trying to fan cool air into her face as he placed her on the ground. Kona quickly got up from his food and placed a hand on her head.

"She is not sick, she is in shock. I warned you when we first told her who she was that this may happen a few times. When her memories from her past life and experiences in this one are similar, she slips into these odd attacks. It happened to me too." Kona said, bending the energy around her heart to try and slow it down.

Rohan began to look horribly guilty. "I'm so sorry!" he said, not sure whether to look at Kona, Will or the terrified Jinora.

Kona didn't pay his apology any heed. "This is a good thing. Her life as Susanoo was happy up until her brothers betrayal, if this helps her recover some memories then there is no need to worry. Her body is immortal so calming her after these attacks is just to make her recovery fast."

Kona then turned to Will. "I had hoped she'd be a fire spirit before the next attack, the spirit conversion should make her recover much faster otherwise this could put her in a coma for who knows how long. You need to go into her mindscape and help her open the Fire Chakra for the ritual."

Will reacted instantly and moved so he was kneeling next to Kyora's head. He placed his hands on the sides of her head and began to let his energy flow, only for Rohan to grab his arm. "Please, let me come too. This is partly because of me, I need to try and help her."

Will nodded and looked to the worried faces of the children. "With Kyora out cold, I can't use her to guide me through her Mindscape. I need a person who is friendly with her and knows things about her to help ease our passage." Will told them.

"I'll go!" Maruka said, quickly volunteering.

"Sorry Maka but we're are going to the Fire Chakra. As a partial waterbender, it would be too dangerous for you. The intense Fire Spirit Chi that will be involved in the ritual could stop you from being able to bend Water ever again. This goes for Kirok too." Will said. Kirok looked shocked at the thought of losing his bending as did Maruka, but neither stayed like that for long.

"Then I'll just stick to earth from then on!" Maruka said. Kirok nodded in agreement, though his resolve was weakened.

"I will go." Lyrae said stepping forward. "Thanks to girl talk, Maka and I know more about her than the boys, plus it isn't as dangerous for me since I am an earthbender."

Will accepted this and waited for Rohan and Lyrae to stand beside him. "Each of you will place a hand on my shoulder and allow your energy to flow into me. I will then allow it to pass through to Kyora. You will be alone at first as I must remain conscious to guide your energy through, but once the process is complete, I will join you."

The two of them obeyed and placed their hands on Will's shoulder and passed their energy through to him. Once they were done, they both passed out, their bodies flopping to the floor while their minds passed into Kyora. Will soon followed and they found themselves in the middle of a stone ruin.

"I don't remember this from last time." Will said, cautiously.

A short distance from them, Lyrae saw a statue of a fairy-like being holding Kyora in spread eagle fashion while the girl tried to break free. Will, Rohan and Lyrae were about to run to save her when a giant, four legged dragon with golden scales landed between them. With a mighty swing of his tail, all three of them were sent to a far off part of Kyora's mind, leaving Kyora at the hands of the Dragon.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 13**

**OXOXOXO**

The Golden Dragon is an important plot point. He won't show up much, but he does play a big role.

It was surprisingly hard to come up with good but non-aggressive lightningbending techniques…

Despite an eight year difference in age, Ophi and Rohan are in a very close relationship, since Ophi doesn't make such unions lightly and Rohan is a naturally loving and devoted person.

The ruins in the sky of Kyora's Mindscape are supposed to represent the slowly rebuilding memories of her life as Susanoo.

Originally, either Tensa or Kye was supposed to use a special kind of energybending to force Kyo into a coma, so she wouldn't be in the way, but I changed their goals, so now there would be no point.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 14: The Golden Dragon Pt 2

******Special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 14: The Golden Dragon Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

20th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora watched with horror as the mysterious golden dragon swiped his claws at her friends and sent them flying across her mindscape. After seeing this, she redoubled her efforts to escape from the grip of the Fairy Statue but wasn't able to get free.

"Who are you!?" the little girl shouted at the Dragon. The giant beast turned around and let loose a loud growl, intimidating Kyora. The statue release its grip and Kyora fell onto the stone floor of the castle ruin. The dragon beat it's mighty wings and knocked Kyora off of her feet before glaring down on her. it's massive eyes alone were bigger than the girl and Kyora feared the beast would eat her.

The dragon sensed her worries and backed off. "I am no enemy of yours." The beast said. Its voice sounded very human, unlike the incredibly deep tone that Kaizero spoke with. The voice sounded like it belonged to a middle-aged man.

Kyora got back on her feet and looked the golden scaled reptile in the eyes. "What's your name? Why are you here and why did you attack my friends!"

The dragon sighed. "My name is complicated…I am not one being, but two. The essence of a Divine and the essence of a soul. I am Izanagi, your father and I am Tamashi, the name given by Silver to the Avatar soul."

"You are my father…and my soul?" Kyora said, completely in shock.

"In truth, I am more of the former than the latter. A third of my soul as Izanagi exists within you at the moment. While here, I have fused myself with Tamashi, the soul you share your body with. It is because of him that you possess bending powers but you no longer need him. He will remain here until you banish him." The dragon Izanagi said.

Kyora growled, "If you are my, I mean, Susanoo's dad, then why did you attack my friends!?" she demanded.

Izanagi tilted his head, "I needed to speak with you. I tried when you first discovered who you were but I could not. Your mind was too fragile to handle my presence. Now you are strong enough. I attacked your friends as my words are for you alone. I will return them here when we are done."

Kyora relaxed a bit, but stayed on guard in case the dragon decided to attack. "What did you want to say?"

"Because of my failure in raising your brothers, Cain and Terra, they created the monster Ragnarok. I sealed the beast and ripped its essence apart. It's body lies within the earth and its mind rests in the heavens. But it's soul and spirit were imprisoned within the sun and moon respectively. There are several people; Kye, Tekari, Akuan, Tensa, Will and Kona, who have their eyes on Ragnarok but in order to awaken him, they need to combine the elements together. Including yours. They already have the power of the Heavens, Earth, Sun and Moon but the stars are beyond their reach. In order to resurrect the demon of destruction, they need the blood of the child of stars. They need your blood." Izanagi told her.

The young Avatar took a step back. "I knew Tekari and the shadowbender leader wanted me for Ragnarok, but why would Kye, Tensa or Will?"

"Will is still mentally unstable after the suffering he caused as Necros, and the things Silver went through as a child. His interest in Ragnarok is mild, but if he is allowed to snap, he could do a lot of harm. Tensa would use Ragnarok as a weapon to force the world into a place of ultimate order and judgement and as for Kye…I know not what her intentions are." Izanagi said.

Kyora frowned deeply. "So I can't trust my own friends?"

"You can trust them, none are evil and none wish to cause pain to you or anyone, but at the moment of truth, even the most resolute person can change." The dragon said, raising one of its mighty claws and tapping the end against Kyora's forehead lightly. A vision overcame her and images flashed before her eyes. She saw Tekari fighting with a man she had never seen, then a battle between Kye and Tensa. She saw Will in the form of Necros, staring into the face of a horrific monster but lastly, she saw a man roaring flames like a dragon only to destroy a strange shadowy shape and then be overtaken with flames himself.

The little girl gasped and fell backwards, staring fearfully at Izanagi. "That was an Echo of the past. These things happened in the last cycle of time and they will happen again if we cannot stop it. I can do nothing to help you, but I suggest you head west to the area of your Mindscape that contains your Fire Chakra Nexus. I will make sure your friends arrive there safely." The golden dragon roared, before turning to fly off.

"Wait! You said that time kept resetting because we were lose against Ragnarok in the last battle, why?" Kyora shouted.

Izanagi gave her a stern look. "The power of the Spirits of Time are beyond me. I am unaffected by them just as they are unaffected by me. Nothing can be allowed to toy with time; it is one of the most basic laws of our existence. If the Spirits of time are responsible then they must feel threatened. Try to find out why if you wish, but it is not important, so long as Ragnarok falls."

With no more words to say, the dragon took off and flew over the ruins of the castle, disappearing out of Kyora's range of vision. With no clue what to do next, Kyora wandered around the ruins until she found herself outside. The ruins were floating on an island that looked to be thousands of miles above the ground. It was so far down that the green meadow they had arrived in last time was almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Now what?" Kyora sighed, sitting on the edge of the island. Her question was soon answered and she plummeted down to the ground as the ruins and their island disappeared. Kyora screamed as she fell but it didn't last long. The moment she hit the clouds, she passed through and landed gently on the ground near the edge of the wild volcanic area.

"How did I get here? I was miles up a moment ago." Kyora mused, looking up. She heard footsteps and turned towards them, smiling brilliantly when she saw Will, walking toward her with a dishevelled looking Rohan and a cheerful Lyrae.

"Kyo! I'm glad you're safe!" Lyrae said with a smile.

"I'm fine. That dragon just wanted to talk apparently. He was…a spirit of some kind." Kyora said. She didn't believe Will was an enemy but she still didn't want to tell him about Izanagi just yet. "Where did you guys get sent?"

"I was left to wander the meadow until I found these two." Will said with a small smile.

"I was in the forest over to the east." Lyrae said. Now Kyora knew why she was so happy, her Earth Nexus was covered in a beautiful and peaceful forest since she had become an Earth Spirit.

Rohan put on a tired grin. "I was in the place with all the hurricanes…"

"That would be the Nexus for Kyora's Air Chakra. That one will be the next one we visit, once we finish Kyora's Fire Training." Will told him.

Rohan sighed and then chuckled, "Well besides being tossed around like a rag doll, it was a pretty cool sight. It's a shame I can't go near that forest…"

"You should be able to. Only areas that haven't been opened and cleansed have the negative effects." Will told him while Lyrae gave Kyora a pat down to make sure she was unharmed.

"So, this big volcanic wasteland is the location of the Fire Nexus?" Lyrae asked, looking out over the blackened soil and up at the soot filled sky. Will and Kyora nodded and the two new visitors whistled.

"Wow, Kyora was always so calm and collected…to think such chaotic places could exist in a person like her." Rohan commented.

"I'm eager to see what this place looks like when we're done." Lyrae said, edging closer to the border of the area. "Can we get going?" she asked innocently. For all her maturity, Lyrae was still a kid and she loved playing and exploring new places.

"Okay than guys, we should get going. Don't bother trying to bend in these areas, the earth and air here isn't really earth and air. Only the fire is real here." Will told them, passing across the boundary. Kyora followed close behind, holding Rohan's hand for support while Lyrae stood as close as comfortably possible; to make sure the girl was fine. As soon as they crossed the border into the volcanic area, the heat began to creep up on them and soon, they were sweltering. Will and Rohan took off their shirts and both Kyora and Lyrae pulled off everything but their shirts and skirts.

"Man, this place is hotter than the desert was…" Will complained as he hopped over a vein of lava trickling down from a nearby volcano.

"How much further?" Lyrae asked.

"The nexus point we want is in the centre of this area. Most likely in the mouth of that massive volcano." Will said, pointing as a particularly evil looking spire of black rock and molten lava. Kyora nodded, sensing energy coming from it.

"It'll be hard to climb up there…" she said weakly, feeling the heat wearing away at her resolve.

"It will be tricky but I can already see a usable path. We'll get there. If you need it, I'll carry you." Will said, kneeling down so Kyora could get on his back. Kyo, however, refused the offer and kept walking on her own, not wanting to be a burden.

"What are we going to do when we arrive? You said that last time, Kyora had to face her greatest fear, because fear was what blocked her Earth Chakra. What blocks fire?" Lyrae asked.

"Shame. The Chakra of Fire governs Willpower and is blocked by shame. Kyora will have to face the thing she is most ashamed of." Will said, frowning when he remembered his own time opening this chakra. He was old enough to do it meditation, so he was made to face his own greatest shame…the time he had failed to save his sister in the event that led to his death and Silver's creation of the Avatar Cycle. Kyora wasn't much happier, as she knew what awaited her at the Nexus…

Just as it had happened the last time, Kyora and her escorts managed to get to the Nexus with little trouble. This nexus was completely submerged in the Lava of the Volcano, all except the four pillars was hidden. Will told the three younger ones to wait while he drew his ritual runes, he then lept into the pit of lava, using his air spirit powers to float above the lave to carve his symbols into the pillars.

"Are you ready Kyora?" Will asked as he finished the final rune.

"Yes…He's already here." Kyora said, her eyes watching as the subject of her greatest shame slowly pulled itself out of the lava.

Pulled HIMSELF out of the lava…

Will, Rohan and Lyrae gasped and glared at the being as its full body emerged from the lava.

"Hello…Kyora." He said eerily.

"Hello…father."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 14**

**OXOXOXO**

Looks like Kyora is going to have some trouble next chapter.

Izanagi appeared as a dragon as it was the most powerful looking creature that Kyora would recognise. Despite him existing within her, Kyo cannot use Izanagi's power as her body couldn't take it.

Currently, Kirok is ahead for the first time in polls, but only by three votes. Maruka is closing the gap though!

I'm having an open poll to decide who will be the first Character to fight Dark Kyora.

The mini-villain in book 3 is someone we all know and a few of you love.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	40. Chapter 15: Fire, the Element of Power

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 15: Fire, the Element of Power

OXOXOXO

20th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Will felt his whole body shudder with anger, staring into the face of Toroi Hoshin, the man who had savagely beaten Kyora and then been beaten to death himself by his own wife and servants. This was the subject of Kyora's greatest shame?

"You failed…" the apparition said, walking across the surface of the lava to the edge of the crater, never taking his eyes away from Kyora's.

"I know." Kyora muttered, using all her willpower not to step back or cower in fear.

"You were never any good at anything! Completely useless. You brought embarrassment to our family!" he roared.

"I-I know." Kyora's voice was breaking and her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Because of you-"

The false Hoshin was struck by a blade and his body was sent slamming into one of the stone pillars around the Nexus by a very angry Will. For a few seconds, it seemed he had forgotten this man wasn't real, so he unleashed all his anger.

"You dare blame Kyora for anything!? You were her father! It was your job to protect her and guide her, give her love and encouragement! But what did you do instead? You exploited her and hurt her! Kyora would be better off without you and yet she's ashamed of herself because of you!? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST!" Will roared, slashing away at the man's body. the apparition was merely made of flames, so any sharp or piercing blows passed through him like he wasn't even there.

"Will stop! I'm supposed to be the one to face him, this isn't your fight!" Kyora shouted. Will looked at her and was surprised to see her crying. Is it really possible that after all she went through, she still loved her father?

Will swallowed the lump in his throat and leapt away from the man, standing on top of a pillar. Kyora nodded thankfully and used her blue flames to freeze the lava so she could walk on it, gingerly approaching the clone of her father. When facing her fear, it had taken anger and courage to spur her onwards and the will to protect her friends, but sadly she still cared for her bastard of a father and so it was all the harder for her to fight against him. Heck she hadn't been able to defend herself when he beat her up, even though she was strong enough…it had taken the intervention of her past self and Tekari to save her that time.

While Kyora was lost in thought, the fake Hoshin darted forward and slapped her hard, stunning her and almost knocking her off the platform she had made. It had taken a quick burst of blue flames to make doubly sure she didn't plunge into the lava, not that she could die but she'd rather not feel the horrible pain. The three watching members all looked murderously at the man, clearly about to attack him, but Kyora stood back up and gave them a calming look, using yellow flames to remove the sting in her cheek.

"I always wondered why you hated me so much…I tried my best but it was never good enough…but why not? I always thought that if you did your best, then no one could get angry at you…but why did you get angry then?" Kyora asked. She knew the man couldn't really answer her with anything she didn't know…he was just a manifestation of her shame. This was so she could answer those questions herself.

"You were a failure, you were a shame upon our family! Why wouldn't I be angry!? Doing your best does nothing to make that any less true." False Toroi yelled back.

Will leapt forward and grabbed Kyora just in time to stop her being coated in lava that the fake had vomited up. "Kyora, do you…do you really believe that? Do you truly feel that you should be ashamed of your failures?"

The little girl didn't answer. She couldn't, the lump in her throat stopped all words. Will frowned. "Oh you poor thing. Your mind is so fragile. The man who used to be your father was a bad man. He was selfish and ignorant and hurt you terribly…nothing bad that happened to him or you was your fault."

"But I-"

"No buts. Has Jinora or Virgo ever yelled or been mean to you when you failed? Do you think they are ashamed of you? Having you as their child is the proudest thing in their lives." Will said, wiping the tears from Kyora's eyes. "You are an extraordinary person. Show this man he was a fool to do what he did!"

A fire burned in Will's eyes as he said that, filling Kyora with confidence. "You would do so much for me?" she said, her admiration for Will only growing. Will smirked.

"I'll show you what I'd do for you!" Will roared, pouncing into the lava pit to attack the fake Toroi. Naturally Toroi was immune to the pain but Will wasn't, though the man didn't even flinch. Instead he swung with cold precision at the fake, trying to cause any damage he could. He knew he couldn't kill it, but he wanted to show Kyora he cared. Rohan and Lyrae shouted encouragement to Will, yelling at him to "Kill the Bastard that hurt Kyo!"

When faced with this and all the amazing things Team Avatar had done for her, Kyora was no longer able to doubt their feelings for her. she would not break down in tears, she would not fail! She would show them they were right to put their faith in her!

With a tame battle cry, Kyora used purple flames to grab Toroi and slam him into one of the pillars with as much force as she could muster. The force was so great that Toroi's body burst like a balloon and became flames before reappearing behind her. Kyo created a pink flame barrier and then used it to crush him against the wall of the crater, once again shattering him into flames.

"I can never forgive you for what you did!" Kyora screamed as she bent the lava to smother him.

"I did nothing! It was you that brought shame upon us!" the fake roared, only to be decapitated by Will, who leapt at him from behind.

"I'm in this fight too!" Will said, angrily knocking the clone's body against the floor with his heel. Kyora quickly covered the area with lava and then pulled the heat away from it, solidifying the stone.

Unfortunately, the clone's fiery body was enough to melt the stone again to escape, managing to land a scolding strike on Kyora's back. If they had been outside her mindscape, such an attack would have paralyzed her from the waist down, but in her mindscape, it only caused great pain.

Kyora shrieked like a banshee and fell backwards, quickly trying to use the trick Will had shown her in their last visit. It worked and soon, Kyora was back in her feet, returning to the fight. Rohan and Lyrae weren't able to bend and didn't have the mental strength to block out the pain and heat of the lava, so they could not join the fight, but they did throw stones and shout encouragement to try and show their support.

"You show this guy whose boss! You have nothing to be ashamed of!" Lyrae yelled.

"Yeah! You aren't a Hoshin anymore, you are my kid niece! Show him our family won't be pushed around!" Rohan added, hitting the false Hoshin between the eyes with a stone. Kyora was pushed further by the encouragement of her friends and found herself fighting harder than ever, constantly destroying the creature of shame. The clone seemed to be made of fire but when in its human form, it's body acting like any other, with wounds bleeding flame.

The battle turned when Toroi had finally had enough of being pelted with rocks and turned on Rohan and Lyrae to attack them. Will tried to block the attack, but his blade slipped through the fiery body and Toroi burnt both Will's face and Lyrae's leg, making both scream in pain and surprise. Seeing her friends in pain pushed Kyora to her limit and with a bloodthirsty roar, she used her firebending to capture the creature's body and slam him into the other side of the crater. She then darted towards him and the two traded blasts of fire.

"She may have gotten over her shame but she still doesn't have the absolute strength to defeat it." Will said, beginning to worry if this had been a good idea. Lyrae however, had a plan.

"Kyora! Remember the night we first arrived on Ember Island?" she shouted. Kyora didn't look her way due to the fight, but she did answer.

"Not much, why?" she said, dodging a fiery punch. "Is it really important right now?"

Will looked at Lyrae with a scowl. "Don't." he said simply, his voice promising trouble if she continued. Lyrae ignored him.

"When we first arrived on Ember Island, you got mad at Retsu because of the arranged marriage and parental thing with Mikuru. Remember?"

Kyora froze just as the fake Toroi was leaping back from an attack. Kyora was looking down, her face partially obscured by her hair. When Toroi tried to strike her, he found his fist being ripped off by the hands of a golem, made of magma. Kyora was remembering the event that made her so angry that she had almost gone into the Avatar State…and now it was happening again. Kyora's eyes began to glow and she floated into the air, suspended above the crater with murderous glowing eyes.

A godly torrent of sapphire blue flames was poured down upon the manifestation of shame as Kyora's divine rage over came her. The flames froze the creature like ice and then shattered it, leaving its pieces to fall into the lava, disappearing like they had never existed. Will cursed loudly and pointed his blade at Kyora, praying she wouldn't decide he and the other two were her next enemies. Kyora lowered herself over the Lava pit and directly above the Nexus, but the ritual couldn't activate while Kyora was in the Avatar State, so Will was left wishing she would calm down. Lyrae stepped out from behind Will and stood between him and Kyora on the edge of the crater, smiling at Kyora.

"You won! You can stop fighting now." She said kindly, putting her arms out as if to hug Kyo. The Avatar State Kyora tilted its head curiously, pondering if Lyrae was worth attacking, all while Kyora tried to regain control.

Will and Rohan held their breath, releasing it in a long sigh of relief when Kyora floated into the hug and her eyes ceased glowing. After the two girls separated, Will grabbed Lyrae and turned her around so she was face to face with his angry glare.

"How dare you?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

Lyrae stuttered, trying to find an answer when Kyora got involved. "Please don't be angry with her! I could control myself a little this time so I was fine."

Rohan put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head with a disappointed frown. "It's not fine. What Lyrae did was far too big a risk. She could have caused a massive amount of harm."

"But we aren't even really here! Our "bodies" are just fake copies. Our real ones are with Kyora outside in the real world." Lyrae said. It was a weak defence.

"Yes, but our minds are here for real. If Kyora had gone out of control and destroyed us in here, we would all remain alive, but our minds would be lost forever! We would be blank and insane, brainless animals. Imagine how our families would feel knowing that we would never be the same people again. Imagine how Kyora would feel after effectively killing the people we are now. Your little stunt could have ruined many lives." Will said, keeping his voice low and calm, which only made it scarier.

Lyrae was terrified and unsure what to say. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't k-know." She spluttered, wanting nothing more than to escape. Will sighed and his expression lightened.

"I can't punish you for almost causing circumstances you couldn't have known about, but you will be in trouble for not obeying me when I told you not to say anything. Naturally I will be telling your parents when we next see them but until then, you are a member of Team Rohan, so it will be down to him." Will said. Kyora looked sadly at Lyrae but the older girl shook her head, indicating that Kyora had nothing to be sorry for.

Rohan perked up a bit at Will's understanding and whispered something to him. "Oh really? You're in luck Lyrae. Your parents are coming for the third day of the Starry Skies Festival. They'll be here tomorrow."

"That means only one day of tickle torture." Rohan smiled.

Lyrae went beet red and Kyora laughed, thinking the whole thing was a joke. It wasn't…Rohan had a thing for odd and amusing punishments.

"So we have more than one day for the festival?" Kyora asked.

"Yes, we have from the 15th of summer to the 45th. It's a thirty day festival that lasts until the Summer Solstice." Will said. "But first, we should get the ritual completed so we can go home. You'll be out for a few days again, so we'll wait until you wake up before having another night of star gazing." He finished, nudging Kyora towards the Nexus.

And so, Will completed the ritual and Kyora became a Fire Spirit, gaining all the powers that came with. Lyrae didn't look forward to the tongue lashing you would get from the others for her recklessness but as she looked at the sleeping Kyora on Rohan's back, she couldn't bring herself to worry.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 15**

**OXOXOXO**

It took way too long for me to come up with who to use as Kyora's shame. I wanted a character that would come with an emotional hit, so I couldn't just choose a new character and make up a backstory then and there. I prefer my characters to be around a little beforehand. So, I ended up settling with Toroi.

There is a reason you didn't get to see what the new Fire Area looks like after Kyo's fire spirit power is awakened. We'll find out later

Kyora will gain a unique Air ability in book 3, just as she got unique earth and fire abilities in books 1 and 2. The air ability is partially inspired by RPGs (the games, not the weapons).

A new Omniworld request has been issued and is on the way. Hope you guys don't mind creepiness!

An Avatar inspired open world RPG would be epic. They should make one!

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	41. Chapter 16: Allies in Shadows

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 16: Allies in Shadow

OXOXOXO

22th Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

It took only a couple of days for Kyora to recover from her journey into her mind but when she had, she found it was noon and her body felt oddly warm. She had been wrapped up in bed as tightly as she could be and the room was hardly cool in the summer heat but despite the sweltering heat, Kyora did not sweat or even feel uncomfortable, it was almost as if becoming a Fire Spirit has adapted her body to the heat. Just as Kyora finally pulled herself from her covers, she heard a loud girlish scream.

Fearing her friends were in trouble, she ran full pelt out of the room and to the dining room where she heard the noise. Before she could get to it, Lyrae burst out and ran down the hall way, followed by a man Kyora had never seen before. The man cornered her and Lyrae looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Please dad, no more! I'm sorry!" she begged, edging as far as possible into the corner. Hearing this made Kyora angry and before Korra or any of the others could come out and explain, Kyo froze the man's legs in blue flames and then darted to stand between Lyrae and him. When Silver and the others finally emerged from the dining room and saw the situation, they laughed.

"Why are you laughing!? I thought you were against this sort of thing!" Kyo yelled angrily.

Bolin chuckled, "Cancer isn't hurting her. It's an alternative kind of punishment." He said. Kyo's cheeks reddened at the others laughing, but still didn't release the man called "Cancer".

Cancer was one of Team Avatar's allies and one of only three living members of Project Orion who hadn't joined the Avatar. He had changed little since those days, though now he carried too large water skins that crisscrossed against his back and his outfit consisted of a pair of baggy water tribe pants and a sleeveless sea foam green shirt.

"I still don't trust him! What kind of punishment involves screaming?" Kyo demanded. Cancer smirked.

"This one!" Before Kyo could react, Cancer stooped and was able to reach Kyo from his spot and lifted her up before tickling her mercilessly, making her shriek and scream and wriggle furiously to escape.

"No more! Please!" she begged, gasping for breath. Cancer laughed and took pity, lowering the girl to the floor. "So you punish by tickling? That's really weird." The little girl said, blushing as she pulled the blue flames away from Cancer's legs.

"Of course! Lyrae doesn't like it, it means I don't have to hurt her and it also means I don't have to force her to stay out of activities, something I really hate." Cancer explained. Lyrae hoped this meant he was done with her for now but sadly she was wrong and Cancer once again grabbed her and tickled her into oblivion. While that was going on, Kyora was pulled away by the others so they didn't all have their ears burst by the screaming. It was then that Kyo first met Caprico. Like Cancer, she hadn't changed much in appearance, though she now wore a modest green kimono. Just as Will had taken away Virgo's unique foresight powers, he had also taken away Caprico's ability to shape shift, par her own request.

Kyora got along well with Caprico, who called Kyora her niece, saying that Virgo was her little sister by adoption. Not long after their introduction, Cancer and Lyrae reappeared, the girl breathless and pouting and Cancer smirking at her.

"That was mean." Lyrae said sulkily.

"You did deserve it. You know better than to put your life in danger in such a stupid way." Rohan said, patting the girl on the head. "Still, no harm done so just try not to do it again. Kyora is getting stronger but she is still far from a master, especially when it comes to the Avatar State."

Upon hearing that Kyora's father was the manifestation of her shame, Jinora and Virgo had been eager to speak to the girl about it, but Will had urged them not to, so the little girl could just forget. Retsu and Jallar had kept to themselves as well, especially now that they had learnt that Kyora had her memories of that night back… The day went pretty normally, with Baizon and Regulus teaching Kyo more about Lightning and creative ways to use it, including Static Sense, the ability to sense one's surroundings by reading the charge in the air. According to Silver, every movement causes small ripples of static energy to pass through the air and a skilled lightningbender can sense them and find their origin. The only downside is that is is useless when tracking stationary targets or things at long range, since the small charge dissipated after a few metres. Still, Kyora began learning it, eager to put into practice any technique that could give her an advantage in battle without harming her opponents.

After Kyora succeeded in stunning Baizon with her Lightning Palm (the non-aggressive version of the Lightning Fist), she took a break from training. At first, no one could figure out why Kyora had suddenly become quiet, at least until the Black Airships began to appear in the sky.

"Demon's Claw. Looks like Akuan is paying us a visit." Kye said, standing beside Tensa on the cliffs. Tensa scowled and turned to walk down to the beach, having a bad feeling. Kye laughed and Chi-Flickered down instead.

"You should not waste energy. Chi Flicker and Energy Projection are hardly simple abilities." Tensa reminded her. the two had become rather neutral, almost friendly, though Tensa annoyed Kye by acting like a nagging parent. Kye always rolled her eyes, knowing that Tensa was underestimating her.

When people began to rush around, gathering weapons and defences, Kyora put her arms up and waved at the ships. "Land on the cliffs! We'll talk." Kyora shouted, confusing the others.

"What are you doing Kyo? They're our enemies!" Silver reminded her.

"I want to hear what they have to say. They don't have enough forces to attack us right? They mustn't be here for that." Kyora told them.

Mako sighed, "Baizon's been teaching you strategy hasn't he?"

Kyora nodded and smiled, winking at Baizon, who got a few cold glares from the airbenders. The airships remained in the sky, with the exception of one, that landed on the cliffs like Kyora had said. Only two people came out and leapt down from the cliffs. One was a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, wearing an all-black variant of the Valkyrie armour. She had dark brown hair and angry green eyes which marred the innocent looking face she bore. The other was a man, dressed in a similar fashion to Tensa, wearing only a pair of loose black pants and an open black trench coat. However he also wore plates of armour over the coat on his shoulders and had a skin tight black shirt. His hair was messy and pitch black and his eyes were red, making him look just like Necros had.

"Hello, Akuan." Korra spat, as much malice in her voice as she could muster.

"Hello to you too Avatar Korra. Or do you prefer the Sage of Balance? or Kami of Tsukiyomi? You have so many titles I can't remember which you prefer." Akuan said, his voice deep and menacing, despite the light hearted way he carried himself. Ignoring the others, Akuan turned and looked to Kyora, giving her a smile.

"Thank you for agreeing to let us speak. I tried to get a hold of you at your family's estate but the Lightbenders beat us to it." he said, referring to the attack that had happened a month ago. "Regardless, my name is Akuan, you probably already know that I lead the shadowbenders and that I am a Kami for Kage."

"Yes I did know. I've heard it from a few places." Kyora said. She was being polite, but clearly not friendly.

Akuan grinned. "Good, a little infamy may help us pick up supporters. Regardless, this lovely and angry lady is Lucia. She is my main lieutenant. We are members of Demon's Claw, a guild created for the express purpose of stamping out those that wish to force their beliefs on others."

Kyora looked at him with a befuddled expression. "Isn't that hypocritical?"

"A common misconception. The only belief universally shared by our faction is that we should be allowed to live our lives without others forcing us to change. This isn't some wishy-washy excuse to allow crime though, we punish criminals and those that harm others without need." Akuan explained.

"That means the only people who rightfully oppose us are those people that require absolute obedience to their own dogma. We allow them the freedom to do what they wish, but they have no right forcing it on others." Lucia added. As she spoke, she glared at Team Avatar.

"We do not force anything on anyone! We just try to keep the peace." Korra said, defending herself from Lucia's accusing glare.

"You are complacent. That alone is deserving of criticism." Lucia retorted, refusing to look Korra in the eye. Akuan rolled his eyes.

"Stop antagonising them. We want allies, not enemies." Akuan scolded.

"Too late for that! Why would we be allies with those who attacked us?" Tahno yelled.

Akuan scowled, "We tried to communicate with words at first but you called us monsters for bending the shadows. We only attacked you to acquire Kyora, not even as a hostage or tool, but so we can have someone among you who would listen to us!"

"Well I'm here. I'll go with you to your base, learn about you and your goals then come back. I'll tell the others what you told and showed me, so then we'll be at peace, right?" Kyora offered. Akuan nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, that is fine. I'll return you myself. You may bring a friend if you want." Akuan offered. Kyora thanked him and ran to the others, all of whom were beginning to huddle together and whisper.

"Kyora, who do you want to take with you?" Jinora asked.

"No one. I'm going alone." Kyo told her, much to her surprise.

"What!? But what if you need support?" Virgo asked, looking worried.

"I can't be killed because of the whole divine thing right? They won't hurt me because then I wouldn't help them but if they get someone else as a hostage, what do I do?" Kyora asked.

"You refuse! One person is not on par with the whole world. Take me or Silver." Korra said. Kyo remained adamant.

"No. it's not worth it, besides I still wouldn't be able to resist them, even if they threatened to hurt another immortal."

Silence fell upon the group. Kyora was too innocent to refuse their demands if they did threaten to hurt her friends but she was resilient enough to refuse if threatened herself. As much as they hated it, the team could not refuse. "Fine. We'll trust your judgement, but please be careful. If we lose you, it's all over." Korra said before stepping away so Jinora and Virgo could say their goodbyes.

"You be my brave girl, okay?" Virgo said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"And stay safe. Don't take any unnecessary risks." Jinora added, giving the girl a kiss on the forehead. Kyo smiled and hugged her parents before turning and running towards Akuan. The shadowbender smiled and place a hand on Kyo's head before chi-flickering, leaving Lucia behind.

"He flickered all the way to their base…why would he do that?" Kye wondered aloud. She soon got her answer.

"I was left here to deal with someone who is trying to resurrect the demon Ragnarok. It is too early to do so and we believe that person seeks only the death of all life." Lucia said, basically accusing Team Avatar.

"And who is that?" Lin asked, crossing her arms.

"The Necromancer. Lord Necros." Lucia said, glaring darkly at Will. The man looked surprised for a moment but his shock soon became anger.

"You're lying! I haven't been Necros for twenty years!" Will defended.

"Oh really? Then tell us why people are coming back to life in the form of thralls, a power YOU created? And why does their only logical goal coincide with your previous one?" Lucia asked. It wasn't sounding good for Will.

"I am here to stop you for good. Come on, fight me one on one, Necromancer!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 16**

**OXOXOXO**

Lucia was named after Lucifer, one of the many names given to the Devil in various mythologies and religions. It fitted the theme of Demon Claw.

Also, Akuan was named for the Devil as well. The Japanese word for devil is Akuma, which I altered a bit to fit more with other names in the Avatar world.

Lucia has a very personal grudge against Necros and is going to be one of Will's rivals in the upcoming war.

Soon, we'll get to see Necros again.

In the first draft of LOS, Akuan was a woman like Tekari, but I changed it so that the two would be almost complete opposites.


	42. Chapter 17: Necros and Will

******Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 17: Necros and Will

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

"I am here to stop you for good. Come on, fight me one on one, Necromancer!"

Will looked at Lucia with wide eyes, his mouth hanging agape at the claim. "Stop me? I'm not even doing anything! I think I'd know if I was still Necros!" he yelled angrily. As he spoke, he began to feel pain behind one of his eyes, the right eye…the one that had become red.

Silver noticed Will close it for a second and the brief expression of pain. Was Will really turning back into Necros? He should have been purified when Korra used a Soul Link with him…did something go wrong?

Lucia didn't speak again, instead she drew her weapons, a pair of curved daggers, and lunged at Will, managing to land a powerful slash on his abdomen, making him growl in pain. "She's quick…" he muttered, raising his hand as if to turn Ophi into her weapon form. The gesture usually worked but this time, Ophi remained still, watching from the crowd along with the others as Will's hair began to darken. Lucia grinned and slammed a kick into Will's head, knocking him across the beach and into the sea. As the angry immortal stood up, he saw his reflection in the water and instantly froze. Not only was his hair black now, but his remaining blue eye was now crimson.

"What the hell!?" he roared, stumbling backwards. The man desperately splashed water against his face, hoping it was just a trick or illusion. Sadly, it was real and Lucia grinned darkly as Will began to slowly lose control of his mind.

"Why are you doing this!?" Korra demanded, trying to capture the woman in stone shackles, only for them to be destroyed with Shadowbending.

"I want revenge! I can't kill Necros but I can ruin his life! You should thank me! He was clearly a traitor." Lucia retorted, leaving an x-shaped slash on Will's chest while he was too distressed to defend himself. Team Avatar tried to interfere to defend him but the shadowbenders from the airships came out to help Lucia.

"Why do you want revenge? What did Will do to you?" Kye asked, slamming a shadowbender against the sandy floor.

Lucia looked at Kye and paused, recognising her from somewhere. "Around twenty five years ago, my older sister Sana was taken from our family by Necros' Black Lotus. My parents were killed and I was left an orphan! I only survived because my sister stuffed me in a barrel. I found out years later that Sana had been used as a candidate for Project Orion and was a potential Subject Aries. the research notes I found about her said she suffered horrible pain and nightmares before killing herself to escape the torment!"

Aries looked at Lucia sympathetically. She had also considered suicide multiple times to escape the pain she felt during the experiments…ironically it was Necros and his "kindness" that made her want to stay alive. Before the battle could become any more hectic, a blood curdling roar echoed across the beach. Everyone turned and looked fearfully at Will, or as he was now, Lord Necros. Necros grabbed a nearby shadowbender and eviscerated him, pulling out all his bones and blood to use as weapons. Kye had acted quickly and used her own Shadowbending to cover the eyes and ears of the children.

"I'm getting the kids out of here! Try and hold him off!" Kye shouted.

"I'll help her." Silver added shakily, too afraid to fight her brother in that state. The two immortals quickly chi-flickered around the beach, grabbing the kids and taking them to the Manor's dining room. Once they were done, Kye turned to Silver with a sympathetic smile.

"I know we aren't the best of friends, but let me fight Necros without you. you aren't in any state to do it, plus the kids will need protecting." Kye said. The white haired girl nodded appreciatively and went to try and explain the situation to the kids. Kye telepathically told Joewe to remain with the others while she went to deal with the rampaging necromancer.

The situation on the beach was becoming more dire. Most of the shadowbenders had retreated or been killed and Lucia had lost her arm after Necros hit it with black fire, forcing Tensa to cut it off before the fire spread and incinerated her. without stopping to say a word, Kye placed a hand on Lucia's head and chi-flickered her back to the Demon Claw HQ. "Well, guess it's time to have our rematch." Kye said, smirking lightly. Before she could move to attack, Cancer stepped between her and Necros.

"No. He's mine." The azure eyed man said, staring coldly at Necros.

"You have a kid to take care of and you aren't immortal. Now isn't the time to play hero." Kye scolded but Cancer ignored her.

"This isn't about playing hero. Thanks to Will, I have a new life, a good life. I have a wife and child thanks to him so I will repay my debt by saving him from this hell!"

Kye looked sceptical, but Team Avatar and the others all stepped back. Respecting his wishes, Kye jumped back, silently vowing to get involved if it became too much. Just as Cancer had done all those years ago, he bent the water out of his water skins and created a set of rough armour and a pair of Katanas.

"If this hurts, I am sorry. But I will save you." Cancer promised before taking up his ice blades and charging at the Necromancer, ready to risk his life for the man who saved him. Necros used the bones and blood he pulled from the first shadowbender and constructed very crude armour, using the bones as a frame and then coating them in frozen blood to create the plating. With the armour complete, he used the skulls of two other dead shadowbenders to make knuckledusters with blades made form frozen blood coming from their mouths. Necros looked more demonic and vicious than ever, but Cancer did not waver.

Cancer slashed at Necros' legs, not even making a dent in the bone and blood armour. Team Avatar remained on the side lines, looking worried for their ally. Tensa in particular did not like standing on the side lines.

"You realise Cancer can't possible win. We will have to intervene." Tensa said, looking to Kye, who stood at his side.

"Yes, I know. Why do you care? This is your kind of thing, right?" Kye said, not taking her eyes off of the two warriors exchanging blows before her. Tensa scowled.

"What do you mean? Why is this, "my kind of thing?"

Kye glared at him. "Death, killing and hatred. It goes with you as well as green goes with grass. Personally, I'm still surprised you even bother to hang around such peace-loving people as Team Avatar. Maybe your master's lessons stuck after all."

Tensa growled and stepped back, subtly moving his hand to his blade of his signature black katana. Kye sighed. "I apologise, I should not have said that. I did not mean to antagonise you…I forget sometimes how much you hated that man." Despite her words, Tensa did not relax; instead he remained alert, in case Kye turned. If he had learnt anything, it was that this woman was tricky.

Back with the fight, it was mostly one sided. Necros silently watched Cancer and blocked his blows while occasionally slashing back but never managing to land a blow. The look on Necros' face was one that was commonly found on the face of a child, curiously prodding at some strange creature he had never seen before. Before too long, Cancer became dehydrated again, the great weakness of his abilities, and was forced to thin his armour so he could drink the water. In the instant Cancer was thinning his armour, Necros launched forward, slashing Cancer across the chest with one blade and then cutting deep into his arm with the other. The waterbender screamed in pain and fell backwards where he would have met his fate if Ophi hadn't stepped up, turning her arm into the top of her staff form and shooting a bolt of lightning at Necros.

"I'm sorry papa." She whispered, tears going down her face as she watched her own lightning tear through Necros' armour and body. The wound bled profusely as the bolt had gone straight through his body, vaporising all flesh and bone in its way. Necros grunted and fell to one knee, looking at Ophi for a moment before healing his wound. Korra noticed the expression Necros wore and saw her chance.

"Will! Do you remember the last time you fought as Necros? What happened when Ophi had to get involved?" Korra yelled. Necros froze.

"She…died? I died…we all die…death." Necros stood back up and glared darkly at Korra. "death." He took a step forward. "death death death death death death death."

Korra began to panic and summoned Kirin in weapon form.

"DEATH!"

Necros lunged at Korra with all his speed and strength. The avatar was only barely able to block in time and even that was tough, Necros' brute strength pushing her back almost a whole metre. Cancer was quick to heal his wounds and aid Korra by slashing at the back of Necros' legs, having already figured out that crippling attacks were better than lethal ones when fighting an immortal. The necromancer growled and fell to his knees where he was met by Korra's leg, kicking him so hard he was lifted off the ground for a moment before slamming down again a few feet away.

"We need another way to snap him out of it!" Cancer yelled, grabbing the man by the waist and then arching backwards, slamming the man head first into the sand.

"Last time Korra soul linked him! That won't work twice!" Kona said, trying to formulate a plan.

"This isn't the same as when he was truly Necros. It's more like he's lost his temper and gone on a rage, similar to Kyora and the Avatar State." Murakumo said, readying her own blade. Everyone was once again preparing to fight, Cancer no longer able to hold the man off alone. It was at this point that Kye stepped forward.

"I'll finish him now. I may not be able to snap him out of it with words, but I'm sure I can knock him out long enough for him to calm down." She said, waving her hand in the air. A bolt of yellow lightning crashed down from the sky, landing right next to Kye and kicking up a small sand cloud. When the air was cleared, a large black wolf, easily the size of Naga, was standing beside Kye. The wolf had markings over one eye that resembled the very same lightning he had appeared with and more yellow fur was on the tips of its ears and tail and on yellow tufts completely covering each paw.

"What do you want Kye?" the wolf said in a gruff voice.

"I need you to help me with another fight." Kye said sweetly, flashing the beast a big grin.

"Couldn't you have used-"

"No I couldn't. That's for emergencies only." Kye interrupted. "Please Zeref."

"Fine…" The wolf sighed, it's body turning into a ball of lightning before becoming a katana in Kye's hand. The blade was dark steel and the handle was black with yellow diamond shapes along the broad sides.

"This blade is Zeref of the Dark Lightning. My own personal Anima Aes and a pain in the ass to control." Kye said, waving the blade gently, making a trail of electrical arcs as it went.

"Sorry, Necros, but this time I won't lose."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 17**

**OXOXOXO**

Zeref is the second lightning element Anima Aes and the third one to use lightning as an attack.

More details about Zeref's abilities and how Kye got him will be told over time.

This will be the first time we see Kye fight. She won't go all out, but she will showcase a few of her abilities and fighting moves.

The change between Old Necros (the permanent state) and New Necros (the newer, berserker state), is that his personality changes completely. New Necros is insane and out of control, while Old Necros had some semblance of sanity.

Kye is one of the strongest Soul-Links. She is probably tied with Will, but stronger than the others (e.g. Sonny, Lady Raine and Akuan's Soul-Link).

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**


	43. Chapter 18: The Day of Black Lightning

******Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**A quick note before we begin, i strongly recommend reading some of the Avatar stories written by Jokermask18. They're among the best i've read. Also be sure to check out Doran Maya and Dannydelafunk as both are excellent writers.**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 18: The Day of Black Lightning.

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Necros and Kye circled each other like a pair of wolves, waiting to strike. Kye was smiling faintly, her Anima Aes blade in one hand and secondary katana made of light in her other hand. Necros was still using his bizarre skull and blood swords and mumbling to himself. it was apparent that the dark Avatar remembered their last encounter, but this time the result was uncertain as both warriors were a lot stronger now.

Kye opened the battle by using Zeref to fire a simple lightning bolt at Necros, who dodged it fairly easily but he failed to avoid a sudden slash from behind. Kye had flickered behind him at the exact instant she had shot the lightning, having anticipated the movement of Necros. The Necromancer fell forward from the blow and slashed back, but once again, Kye was gone. She appeared above him and slammed down on to his head before using Shadowbending to create a shadow tendril that stabbed him through the gut.

"GAH!" the man cried, ripping through the shadow like it was flesh and blood. Kye's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't expected Necros to be able to destroy her shadow so quickly. The surprise didn't leave her open for even a second and she once again vanished, appearing beside Necros to slash him, then disappearing again. For a total of ten times, Kye vanished, struck than vanished again in a rapid flurry of movement that left Necros and his armour decimated .

Silver, who was watching the scene from the manor's window, wasn't surprised to see Kye using the technique and neither was Tensa on the beach. Kye had given them both a lot of trouble in the past with that.

With Necros' body healing already and the basic lightning not doing enough to knock him out, Kye switched to her next preferred technique. Energy Projection.

Both Zeref and the Light Construct sword began to glow with a bright aura and with one slash, Necros' body was slashed in half, right from his left shoulder to his right hip. Necros roared in agony as his torso fell to the sand and his legs crumpled down next to him. Kye silently apologised and then charged all the energy and lightning she could into her two blades.

"This is over. Lightning of the Dragon." Kye pointed both blades skyward and a huge bolt of electrical energy flew into the sky and hid behind the white clouds. White became black and the sky was painted grey with a maelstrom of storm clouds gathering. "This is the ultimate lightning technique that Zeref allows me to use. It's on par with even Mako and Tahno's ultimate Anima Techniques."

The roar of thunder echoed across the island and before anyone knew what was happening, a giant blast of lightning descended from the heavens and slammed into Necros. The force of the blast would have sent Team Avatar flying, but Kye used her lightbending to shield the area around the impact zone, protecting them all. When the lightning dissipated and the smoke cleared, everyone but Kye gasped in surprise. Necros had reconnected his body at the last second and had somewhat resisted the blast, but was now completely exhausted and his body was virtually useless as residual energy coursed through it. what was more surprising was that he was now lying in the centre of a crater but there was no sand in it, only pure and smooth glass, some of it still glowing in places.

Kye sighed in relief when she saw Will was unconscious and released her grip on Zeref, who turned back to his spirit form. "Was using my best technique really necessary?" he asked irritably.

"Yes it was. Necros is sealed away in Will's mind once again. He should be fine when he recovers."

Zeref nodded and looked into the crater. "Jeez, this guy must be some kind of monster. Not only survived but his body isn't even badly damaged. Who is he?"

"He was Necros, now he's turned back into Will. He's an immortal so I didn't expect to kill him." Kye told the wolf before allowing him to return to the spirit world.

"Care to mention how you got an Anima Aes?" Korra asked.

Kye chuckled, "Kind of by accident. I found a grizzled old firebending master during the early days of the hundred year war. Zeref was contracted to him but was mostly being used as a seeing eye wolf. I did the old geezer a favour and he asked me to take Zeref with me. Zeref is pretty young by spirit standards, so he was a pup when I found him. Still barely full grown now."

"I'm sure he jumped at the chance to have an immortal contractor." Korra smiled.

"More like whined that he'd have to deal with the same human forever. We get along better than we used to." Kye laughed. With the battle over, Silver and the kids returned. Kye's attack had vaporised the morbid armour and weapons that Necros had been sporting so there was no risk of mentally scarring any of them.

"Is he okay? Is he normal again?" Maruka asked. Korra hugged her daughter and nodded.

"Yes baby, he's fine now. He's Will again, he just needs time to rest, don't worry." She told her. Will was moved to a private room in the manor and all the healers took looks at him, restoring wounds and damage wherever they found it. With the chaos at the manor, everyone but Tensa allowed Akuan and Kyora to slip from their minds. The dark Avatar chi flickered to the roof of the manor and looked east, toward the Earth Kingdom. Lucia was no doubt reporting to Akuan about what happened. Tensa hoped this didn't put Kyora in danger.

As Tensa had thought, the gravely wounded Lucia was kneelt before Akuan and Kyora, reporting the events that had happened on the beach. Kyora was not fully aware of what was going on as Akuan and Lucia were speaking in code, but she knew something was wrong, based on the stern look on Akuan's face and the general condition of Lucia. Once Lucia was done with her report, Akuan sighed.

"You were reckless." He said, no longer speaking in code.

"I know, we thought we could handle it…I'm all that's left." Lucia said guiltily.

"Foolish girl…go to the medical wing. I won't have you wander around wounded." The shadowbender leader said, giving the woman an affectionate pat on the head. Kyora, who had been watching carefully, piped up.

"Um, I can use healing techniques and I can make earth and metal from my chi…maybe I can restore her arm?" she said quietly. It may have seemed stupid to offer to heal the enemy's second in command but Kyo had a plan…and she was also very compassionate.

Akuan shrugged and Lucia looked gratefully at Kyo. "If you could try, I would be in your debt." Lucia said humbly. Kyora grimaced a bit when she got a good look at the wound that had once been Lucia's arm but steeled herself, coating her hands with the healing yellow flames and placing the near the wound. Using her Earth Creation power, Kyora visualised Lucia with her arm back to normal and then used her chi to recreate it. Kyora kept her eyes closed and everything was going well until Lucia let loose a bloodcurdling scream. The young girl gasped and opened her eyes. Lucia was writhing around on the floor, her arm, complete with the sleeve of her clothing was fully restored but for some reason, Lucia was in tears and screaming, clawing at the arm like it was on fire while Akuan held her, trying to calm the woman down. After a couple of minutes, the screams died down to whimpers and then were silenced all together as Lucia regained her composure.

"Wha-What happened?" Kyora asked fearfully. Akuan gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. Apparently, restoring a lost limb is painful. Every nerve in that lost arm must have suddenly just sparked back to life and I guess that was a painful experience. Don't feel bad, it'll serve as her punishment for being stupid and reckless." Akuan said, scowling at Lucia as he said the last part.

Kyo and Akuan had only been back at the Shadowbender Headquarters for ten minutes before Lucia had turned up and those ten minutes were immediately filled by Akuan speaking with his soldiers, giving him status reports and updates. Like Tekari's Paladins, it seemed that Akuan had some special soldiers at his disposal called Ravagers. The Ravagers all wore black armour made from some kind of odd warped metal. No two pieces of armour were the same and the only way to tell who was who was by their helmets, each of which was designed to resemble an animal and each went by that Animal's name. So far Kyora had met Cobra, Stallion and Coyote.

While Lucia and Akuan returned to discussing something in code, Kyora looked around at the room they were in. It was a ritualistic room with a strange rune covered circle on the floor and four candle stands around the room, one in each corner and a simple wooded door in the centre of one wall. In the brief moment of peace they had when they first arrived, Akuan had told her it was the Flicker Room, a simple room meant to allow people to easily come and go from the fortress. As she waited, Kyora caught sight of something that had so far escaped her notice. It was a large mural painted on the wall opposite the door.

The mural appeared ancient, the paint used had become dull and lifeless and had been erased in places. The mural depicted a chimera, a beast with a dragon's lower body and wings, a lion's upper body and head and arms similar to that of a human's. Many animals within both the Mortal and Spirit Worlds were chimera-like fusions of lesser animals but this was the original chimera. Surrounding the roaring beast was five orbs, each representing a celestial sphere, something Kyora could tell by the way they had been painted. The Earth and Heavens flanked the beast's arms, the sun and moon flanked it's legs and only the sphere of the stars stood before it.

"Do you know what that is Kyora?" Akuan asked, catching her staring at the old picture.

"It's a chimera. A proper one like the ones from the legends" Kyo answered. Akuan smiled.

"It is a chimera, the very first one. Its name is Ragnarok."

Kyo stifled a gasp and turned to look at Akuan. "R-Ragnarok?"

Akuan smirked, "So, was it Tekari or Kona that told you of it?"

"Tekari…" she said. Akuan didn't seem surprised to hear that Tekari would have said such a thing.

"Well, that picture is him. Ragnarok is the source of the Chimera Legends. He is a beast with power equal to that of a divine. Some call him the God of Chaos."

Kyora looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because whenever Ragnarok is involved, chaos is bound to follow. Cults that worshipped it were well known as Chaotics, people who spread chaos for fun. A legend says that Ragnarok is the one who took the animals of the world and combined them into the modern day breeds while others claim that when the world is chaotic enough, Ragnarok will rise again. All these claims are stupid though. Come, let me show you our home." Akuan said, taking Kyora gently by the hand. He led her out of the small room, Lucia in tow and took her across a small hallway and opened another door that led out to a balcony.

"Welcome Kyora, to the great underground city of Ves Voida!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 18**

**OXOXOXO**

The original character of Kye Akari was created by another writer, who's current Penname is Doran Maya (a character from his original story). Part of the agreement of me using her was that I had to try and keep her as close to the original as possible. I could replicate her abilities with my established energybending and Zenbending, but I couldn't make her a firebender just so she could use lightning like she does originally, so I created Zeref as a replacement. His ultimate Anima technique is one of Kye's actual abilities from the original story she featured in.

Even with this battle, the full extent of Kye's abilities has yet to be seen.

Ragnarok does not have a set appearance. He is a being of chaos and he takes on different forms, depending on who views him. His chimera form is his default form or his preferred form.

Despite being referred to as male, Ragnarok is actually genderless. He simply appears and sounds more masculine, hence he is called a male.

Despite his easy defeat when compared with his fighting in Book 2 of TFA, Necros is not out for the count. He'll be back several times before this if over.

**to learn more about Kye or just to see her in a different setting, go here u/2346142/Doran-Maya it has plenty of stories to suit your tastes :p**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	44. Chapter 19: Ves Voida

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 19: Ves Voida

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

"Welcome Kyora, to the great underground city of Ves Voida!"

The young Avatar gasped, looking over the balcony at the sprawling city beneath her. she was standing on a tower balcony, looking over the city, but there was no sky, just the roof of a massive cavern. Huge stone pillars, the size of small villages where holding up the massive cavern. The whole place was just like an underground version of Los Luminus.

"Ves Voida is the city hidden beneath the Earthsea. Its name means Eye of the Void. For thousands of years, people have come here to escape the judgement of others who do not share their views. This place was built on the bones of a dead nation, wiped out for disagreeing with another. It is a place of rebirth for those who were hunted by the so called righteous." Akuan said, gazing wistfully at his home.

"Do you hate others so much?" Kyora asked.

"Only those who think they know best. Society treated these people like rebellious teenagers, just trying to be different to spite their "good, honest, hardworking" elders. Some of these people are here because parts of the undeveloped world still persecute the homosexual or women or men, others are here because they worship a spirit that others don't want them too, others are here because they were evicted by others and betrayed by the so called justice. I hate much of the world, but only because it is so intolerant of itself. If your mothers had been born and raised in the Water Tribe of the Denshu Glacier, they would have been considered slaves and breeders because they were women and tortured for loving one another. That is the sickness of our world."

Kyo frowned. "A place like that exists?"

Akuan smirked. "Not anymore. It was destroyed the last time Tekari and I decided to go on a joint mission. Our goals and plan are similar, but ultimately we want different things, so we cannot be allies."

"By similar plans, that means you both want to use my power along with Ragnarok to make the world like you want it, right?" Kyo asked.

"Somewhat. We plan to combine your power with that monster to make a powerful god that will destroy only true evil, not just things we deem as evil." Akuan explained.

Kyora looked at him oddly, "But how will it distinguish? Surely nothing is so black and white."

Akuan sighed. "You aren't the first person to say that. The hope is that by combining the power of Kage with the power of Susanoo, Ragnarok will be compelled to hunt any true evil while ignoring the lesser evils. It's not full proof but Kage and Lord Toror assures me that if things go badly, it is possible for the divines to defeat it, if they all came together."

Kyora could sense the doubt Akuan felt, it was clear that he wasn't sure on this plan but was doing it as it was the only way he could find to fulfil his dream of a new world. It was sad in away, Tekari was so sure of herself but Akuan was filled with doubt, even when he had to stand as a pillar of support for the others in his faction.

After the brief explanation, the shadowbender showed his young guest around the city. In comparison to Los Luminus, Ves Voida was a lot darker and felt more worn, like the city had been built purposely to look ancient. Even parts that were clearly just built looked worn and aged. While Los Luminus was a perfect jewel of a city and its people little more than decorations, Ves Voida was defined by the character of its people. Few people of the city recognised Kyora or even Akuan at a glance but they were still cheery and said hello, it was like no one even cared who they were, they still felt like being nice.

"You have nice people here. It makes me sad to think they were driven from home but happy since they found a new one." Kyora said, smiling. Akuan stopped and turned to look at her, making Kyo stop too so she could look up at him, giving him an innocent, inquisitive stare.

"Kyora, I have to ask you to do me a favour."

"Um, okay."

Akuan took a deep breath and looked down at the girl with a serious expression. "Tekari…Tensa…Silver…none of them will accept the world view of the others. We all want different things and with our natures, we are bound to come to blows and the war will be worse than it already is. I will tell my men not to look for you or your friends on the battle field but I must ask the same of you."

Kyora frowned and gripped his sleeve. "Must we fight at all? Why not just work with us? If you and Tekari join the world council, we can end all this and come to an agreement. Maybe we can use Ragnarok as a way to preserve the balance rather than only to get rid of certain people. We need to try and give others the chance to change."

"You are too naïve." Akuan sighed shaking his head. Kyora just puffed up her cheeks cutely.

"Everyone says that. Why is it naïve to want everyone to just get along?" Kyora asked, pouting a bit.

"Because people never truly change. We will always fight and be at war because there is always someone who thinks differently, for good or bad, and will do anything to make their dreams and wishes a reality. No matter who they have to crush." Akuan said sadly. He wished it was as easy as Kyora made it sound…

"But aren't you the same? You say you'll fight to do what you think is right, just like anyone else."

Akuan felt a twinge of irritation. "And what of you? not everyone is just going to throw down their weapons and give up. People will not accept every idea and so others must fight for it. Would you fight for what you believe in?"

Kyora smiled at him. "Maybe you and the other grown-ups are the naïve ones. You're all so set in your ways that you don't even want to try another way. Any world built on war will be destroyed by it. It was Will that told me that."

Akuan scoffed, "Will? As in the man who was once known as Necros? Do you know how many people suffered because of him? How many people can still suffer if he goes wild?"

"Are they more or less important than the people who will suffer because of you?" Kyo shot back. Akuan froze, almost unable to comprehend what Kyora had just said. Was this one of the things Kage had warned him of? The God of Shadows had warned him that Susanoo had a way of getting into your head and making you question your convictions…a talent she possessed even without her memories.

Deciding that the conversation would lead only to anger or aggression, Akuan continued to lead Kyora through the city, pointing out certain buildings like armouries, training grounds, soldier barracks etc. and each one, Kyora committed to memory. Before long, they arrived in a massive fortress like building that Akuan called the Devil's Throne.

"This place is the home of all our officers as well as the home of the Ravager order and our leader, Lord Toror." Akuan explained as he took Kyora inside the fortress walls.

"It's dark in here." Kyora commented, struggling to see where she was stepping. The outside area was brightly lit by crystals on the cavern walls that made the streets look much more alive but in here, it was virtually pitch black with only a few far between torches guiding the way.

"We prefer to keep the lights low, it gives us plenty of shadow to work with in case we are assaulted. As long as we have even a small light, we're fine. After all, without light we have no shadows." The shadowbender laughed.

"Maybe you and Tekari should work together. Your elements need each other to work" Kyo joked.

Akuan chuckled, "Yes, you aren't the first to say that. A young woman came here to learn Shadowbending then revealed she already knew lightbending before ditching us."

"Was her name Kye?"

The shadowbender once again turned with an astonished look, "I knew I saw her on that beach! What is she doing with you and Team Avatar? You do know she has her own eyes on Ragnarok."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "She does? She said she was just keeping me from you and Tekari. She offered to teach me Zenbending."

"AKUAN!"

Kyora and Akuan both jumped a little when they heard the bellowing voice. "Crap! Lord Toror! I was supposed to bring you right to him. He's gonna be mad. Before we go, please don't mention Lady Raine to him…the two aren't on good terms."

Kyora nodded and obediently followed Akuan as he ran off to a large staircase before Akuan grabbed her and ran up them. After several minutes of running around dimly lit corridors and stone staircases, Akuan finally arrived at the door to Lord Toror's office but from the shouting within, things weren't going well for someone. Akuan knocked once and walked in, setting Kyora back on her feet.

"Lord Toror. What is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"We finished the dig but we weren't the first ones there. It's a good thing you found Susanoo." The lord replied. He was not a very well-dressed man, preferring to wear a simple grey kimono and simple samurai like leggings, sandals and gloves. His hair was a dirty blonde and tied in a high ponytail, similar to Noatak's wolf knot while his dull green eyes regarding Kyora with little interest. In his mouth was a very old looking jade pipe with a dragon motif.

"Actually sir, she prefers the name Kyora." Akuan said.

"Whatever. Ask her where her friends put the scroll." Toror said groggily. Despite the shouts from mere moments ago, he now seemed very tired and didn't seem to care if Kyora was there at all…

"She doesn't even know what the scroll is. Are you sure someone beat us to the Temple of Terra?" Akuan asked.

"Yes, we found another tunnel, a small one that led right to the Southern Air Temple. And the pedestal in the temple was empty, so someone must have stolen the scroll and I bet it was Team Avatar."

Akuan swallowed hard and looked worried for a moment. "Lord Toror…most of Team Avatar have or at least had no clue about either Terra or Cain. If it's the Southern Air Temple then the guilty one is probably Tensa."

Kyora cleared her throat, as if to make sure they still knew she was there. "Um, I know something about that scroll."

That got their attention immediately as both men turned to give her curious looks. "I overheard Tensa and Kye arguing over a scroll. Kye said Tensa was stupid and Tensa said he still needed the key. I didn't think scrolls needed keys."

Akuan smiled and even Toror seemed to cheer up. "I like this girl. Akuan! Your new mission is to try and convince the kid to join us"

"She's the Avatar remember? And also Susanoo."

"So?"

"So you already told me to do that."

"I did?"

"YES!"

Kyora watched with amusement as the two men argued like a pair of brothers until a shadowbender came running into the room to deliver a written report before quickly fleeing. Kyora soon found out the reason for his haste when Toror read the report and crushed his desk with a mighty punch.

"Akuan, take the kid and go to Orren." He ordered.

"Another Pillar site? Why?"

"A Paragon has been spotted. Jerik Taiyo is in Orren."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 19**

**OXOXOXO**

Toror is in fact a Soul-Link, just like his sister, Raine. It was Akuan who made him one, but how and why will be explained later.

And now we get to the next major plot point; The Paragons!

In the original plot of the story, Tekari was related to Akuan. In the first plot, she was his sister and in the second one, she was his mother. They currently share no relations.

I was also considering that Gallus Vello, the city in the Trench from the first few chapters, would be the home of the Shadowbenders, but it was changed to Ves Voida.

I'm currently debating whether or not to add a light and/or shadowbender to Team Avatar. What do you guy's think?

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	45. Chapter 20: Paragons in Orren

******Special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 20: Paragons in Orren

OXOXOXO

23rd Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Toror and Akuan stood beside each other in the pilot's cabin of their airship. It was shortly after dawn and they were both heading to the Earth Kingdom City of Orren. The place hadn't changed at all since the days of the Black Invasion in which it had become a battle ground between Korra and the Black Spirit Lan. Sitting in the back of the airship, snoozing in Lucia's lap, was the young Avatar Kyora, who wanted to come along to meet a Paragon in person, knowing the story of Jerik Taiyo from Silver. As they approached the city, Akuan began to voice some concerns.

"There are Eight Pillars that were said to keep the World Eater trapped in the centre of the earth…we know now that that monster was really Ragnarok…but what purpose do the pillars really serve?" Akuan asked. He spoke out loud, but her was really speaking to Kage. Just as Tekari and Hikari were virtually identical in appearance, the only major difference between Akuan and Kage were their facial features and hair length, with Kage appearing like a young man with long hair and Akuan appearing older with shorter hair. Using his Chi, Akuan was able to create a ghostly projection of the divine within him so that he and Toror could speak with him.

"The Pillars are part of Lord Izanagi's full proof sealing system. Ragnarok is far more powerful than he should be because he is a literal god of chaos and unfortunately, Chaos is the natural state of all existence. It is sentient beings that brought order and ironically, their order created imbalance. The imbalance created even more chaotic power than anyone thought, so Ragnarok grew from a mindless and strong war machine to a full blown demonic god of chaos. He was too powerful for Izanagi or the Eight Loyalist Divines to defeat and the Traitorous sons could not control it, hence the need for the seals.

Each layer was built differently, firstly the mind, body, spirit and soul were separated to make it more difficult to defeat. Without the mind, it had no intelligence or true sentience, no spirit meant no access to divine or spiritual powers, no body meant that the other pieces had nothing to connect to and lastly, without the soul, there's nothing to glue the rest together into a proper living being.

Each of the four pieces were locked away with different parts. Only the Terra scroll, opened by the Cain Key can release the beast's soul from its prison. The Eight Pillars are literally segments of the world that have been pulled down to keep the beast's body trapped in the centre of the world. The Spirit of the beast is supposedly sealed away by the Star Spirits and the mind sealed by the Omega Spirits." Kage explained.

"That's why we need Kyora. Even with a body and a soul to keep it alive, Ragnarok is just a big ball of muscle without its spirit." Toror said, looking back into the cabin to see Kyora still resting.

"The Omega Spirits being used to seal Ragnarok's mind is no coincidence either. Not even Izanagi can reach them and it was only with a deal that Izanagi was allowed to seal the mind of the beast there. If Ragnarok became connected to its mind, it would regain true sentience and be beyond our control. Without its mind, we can control it." Akuan added.

"But they must fail somehow. We know that time is looping back from the second coming of Ragnarok to the Fall of the Divines, which is the doing of the Omega Spirits of Time. So they must lose Ragnarok's mind somehow." Kage said, stroking his chin.

Akuan frowned, "I had thought Necros was the problem but now I don't see how. He's the only one we know who can use Thralls and is also aware of all the Paragon's identities. Plus, as Necros he had a motive of killing us all, which Ragnarok certainly would. Unfortunately, Necros now only exists as an almost mindless berserker state for Will."

As the three men ended their conversation, they were greeted with the sight of the city of Orren…completely in shambles. The Earth Kingdom Army were engaged in battle with Lightbenders and by the looks of the armour they wore, all of the lightbenders were Paladins and not only that, but Paladin Lieutenant Gabriel and the leader of the Angel Wings, Tekari were both among the combatants.

"We're going to have our work cut out for us…we only have about two dozen shadowbenders and only five of them are Ravagers." Toror complained.

"Which ones do we have with us?" Akuan asked.

"Walrus, Bison, Dove, Rat and…Cat? I'm not sure on that one." The airship's pilot answered. Within the Ravagers, the animal name a Ravager possessed also reflected their skills and since not all Ravagers were shadowbenders (or benders at all in some cases), they often served different purposes. Walrus was a big, old and very strong man from the Northern Water Tribes, and despite being over eighty years old, he was still as fit as a man in his thirties. His role was as a sailor and was the Ravager leader for all Demon Claw waterbender or sea warfare soldiers. Bison was a simple and young man, bigger than Walrus in strength and size but not as intelligent. He hailed form a small Earth Kingdom town and his only real occupation as a Ravager was as a portable battering ram. Rat and Cat were a pair of siblings from Southern Air temple and both had left home as they refused to be pacifists. Rat was the younger brother and acted as a simple spy while Cat was the two years older sister and she worked as an assassin for small targets. Both were best at infiltration. Lastly, Dove was a young woman who had been sold to a brothel in a backwoods village in the Fire Nation. She was so afraid of customers using her "services" that she quickly learnt how to talk her way out of anything and was now a peaceful soul that only truly excelled at making peace.

Sadly, only Bison was of much use in true combat…something that worried Akuan.

"With only them, we'll have a hard time getting past the Paladins and Earth Kingdom Soldiers." The Demon Claw leader mumbled. Suddenly, he felt a strong presence, multiple in fact, appearing throughout the city. Five presences appeared in each spot with six teams appearing with the last one containing eight or nine people. "Team Avatar and the Kami have arrived as well. They must have sensed Jerik."

At this point, Kyora and Lucia had both been roused from their sleep by the sounds of the battle beneath them and the five Ravagers that had been keeping to themselves in a separate cabin all came out into the main part of the ship.

"What going on?" Bison asked simply.

"A big mess, that's what. Angel Feather, Team Avatar AND the Earth King's army are all down in the city fighting. Plus, the Paragon is likely trying to destroy the pillar." Toror said angrily, punching the wall of the cabin.

"How can he possibly destroy a pillar of that magnitude?" Lucia asked.

"He will spend who knows how long digging down to the bottom. It would take most people working in teams around ten years but with Jerik's power, he could possibly burst through it within five years. So long as he builds a tunnel that perfectly connects Ragnarok to the surface, he can be released, at least if all the pillars are dug through." Akuan explained.

Kyora, who was sitting on Lucia's shoulders so she could see over the others and out the window, spotted Korra in the air, fighting Tekari who was in spirit form. Just as she was about to shout something to her friend, she saw a massive pillar of red energy burst out from the core of the oddly built city, right from its lowest level. "What was that?" she asked fearfully.

"It was Jerik Taiyo, the Amaterasu Paragon. He's fighting…surprisingly well considering his mind is being dominated by the one who resurrected him." Akuan answered.

Lucia swallowed hard, "I can sense Will is down there fighting too and he isn't in his Necros State. It can't be him…" she said guiltily.

"No it isn't. But who else could be doing it?"

Kyora looked fearfully at the menacing red energy, scared of what could be waiting for her down in the depths of the city…

In the battle, Team Avatar was quickly assisting the Earth Kingdom army to push the lightbenders back. Thanks to Kye's explanation of how they worked and Asami's newest crystal tech inventions, the lightbenders no longer had such a big advantage. However, Tekari was a vastly more experienced Kami than both Silver and Korra, since Tekari awakened Hikari before Silver had first awakened Amaterasu and unlike her, Hikari hadn't fallen back into a slumber. So the lightbending master was dominating the sky battle with the two Avatars, forcing them on the defensive. The rest of the battle was more evenly matched, Bolin and Tahno worked together to fight Paladin Lieutenant Gabriel while the other members of team Avatar bolstered the Earth Armies.

It was at the core of this city, on its lowest level, that the real fight was happening. Will accompanied by Team Baizon and Team Rohan along with the Kamis and Kye, were all facing down the Paragon himself, the one that had brought all this chaos into the city.

Jerik Taiyo.

Will felt ill at the sight of a man he had respected in such a state. He looked different than he remembered, clearly having the same face, but this time he had red hair with yellow ends, making his hair look like fire, and his eyes were very similar, being various shades of red and yellow. His clothing consisted of a pair of loose, armoured pants, heavy boots, fingerless gloves and a sleeveless shirt, all of it in various shades of crimson.

"Lord Taiyo…" Will said sadly, looking into his former mentor's eyes.

"Hello Will."

Will's eyes widened and he took a step back, eyeing the man with a terrified expression. "You-You can speak!? But how? Only thralls that serve willingly can-"

"Who said that I am serving at all? I am fulfilling my own agenda. It simply happens to align with my summoner." Jerik said, his voice deep and commanding. It was clear why this man was the only Paragon that was never a true blood Kami.

"But why? Do you realise what you are doing? You are helping to bring back Ragnarok, the beast that almost destroyed our world and will do again!" Will yelled.

"Do not question me child, I know what it is I am doing. I am doing it for you and Silver." Jerik said simply. Will scoffed.

"You have been lied to! There is nothing that awaits that beast's revival except death and destruction!"

Jerik glared at him. "And what happens when Ragnarok succeeds? Time returns to the fall, the moment in which the Divines become trapped in this world. A time before you or Silver are even born. I do not believe my summoner when he says he can control the beast, I believe he will fail and so I have used his knowledge of energybending to imprint all my memories onto my soul. Even when time resets, I will regain my memory and know what will happen! I will become Amaterasu's Kami instead of my wife and I will awaken her to become a true immortal."

"So you only want immortality!?" Will roared.

"NO!" Jerik roared back, "I will use that gift to make sure our family goes down the right path, a path where you and Silver will live happy lives! You won't die, Silver won't be defiled and her childhood will be happy! I will rewrite time for the children that I failed to save…"

In a burst of red light, a katana and a large golden shield appeared in Jerik's hands. "…And I won't let you stop me!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 20**

**OXOXOXO**

Jerik Taiyo is one of the strongest Paragons, so expect to see him around for a while.

In an early draft, Jerik could summon the soul of the dragon he had slain in order to get the shield of Solaris, but that was changed because it is boring and too obvious.

So, we the inclusion of the Paragon's mysterious reviver, we have another player in this war. Who could it be?

The Ravagers were an idea I came up with to be opposites of the Paladins. I wanted each one to have some unique characteristics.

The Current Poll position is: Maruka First, Yanos Second, Kirok Third, Lyrae Fourth and Regulus Fifth. I have also gotten votes for Joewe but I am afraid she is not a candidate.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	46. Chapter 21: Sunlight

******Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 21: Sunlight

OXOXOXO

23rd Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Silver frowned, sensing her brother fighting with Jerik. It had been Will's death that had sent her on a rampage which had ultimately led to Jerik's death as well… However what Jerik had said had not gone unnoticed by her.

"He's really doing this to try and save Will and myself from our fates?" Silver questioned. A part of her felt happy that a member of their family actually cared that much (besides Will of course), but another part of her felt scared. If he succeeded, Silver would never have met Noatak or Korra…Haiumi would never be born, Will would never adopt Ophi and so many other things would just be gone. Silver wished her childhood had been better but it had been worth dealing with all that misery to get her new family.

Silver was snapped out of her thoughts by a scream just in time to witness Korra fall to the ground with a hard thud, losing consciousness. Tekari, still in Spirit Form, flew nearby, smirking as she watched Silver. Guilt washed over Silver as she realised it was her lack of attention that gave Tekari the chance to overwhelm Korra. With a roar of anger, the first Avatar darted through the sky and delivered a devastating kick to Tekari's abdomen, making her gasp and spit up blood. A second blow landed on the top of Tekari's head, delivered by Silver's heel, and sent the lightbender plummeting towards the ground of the city's third level. Silver landed next to the small crater caused by the fallen angel, just as Tekari stood up, no longer in Spirit Form.

"Looks like Hikari gave up on you." Silver mocked.

"No, she's just tired after defeating your friend Korra. She'll be back when she's had her nap." Tekari smiled. "This didn't have to happen you know. If you had spoken to us instead of allowing Kyora to spy on us, this battle wouldn't be happening. You need to keep her out of this war or things will go badly."

Silver growled, "Is that why you brought back Jerik and the Paragons? To try and coerce us into helping you? Did you think we wouldn't fight them?"

Tekari looked and Silver with a confused expression. "What? We thought Necros brought back the Paragons. The Angel Wings are here to destroy the Paragon Thrall before he can damage the pillar…it's too soon for us to allow Ragnarok's body to be free."

"Wait…Akuan's goon said something similar. If it isn't us and it isn't either of you, then who is bringing back the Paragons? Who else knows how?" Silver asked.

"Well as far as I know, neither Light nor Shadow can be used to create thralls and we don't have any avatars. Only a fully-realised Avatar can create proper thralls." Tekari stated. "No matter, I can't risk letting the enemy have such powerful allies. I beat Korra, so now I'll beat you too!"

Before Silver could react, Tekari created a shuriken out of light and threw it at her, piercing the Avatar's shoulder and making her yelp in pain. Silver growled and pulled the construct out of her before throwing it back, however Tekari just stopped it with her bending and returned it once again, though this time it came with a few friends. Silver used an earth wall to block the shurikens but was still forced to dodge as they sliced through almost three feet of rock. "Light pierces all defences! Nothing is beyond the reach of light!" Tekari laughed, creating thousands of tiny needles made of light and firing them at Silver. The Avatar was forced to Chi-Flicker away to avoid them, appearing behind Tekari so she could rain azure fire down on top of her. Unfortunately, Tekari had already escaped with her own chi-flicker and now stood a short distance away, standing beside the unconscious Korra. Silver growled and summoned Chronos to appear in sword form before launching herself at Tekari, aiming to cleave off her head. The lightbender created a shield and the mighty blow glanced off it like it was nothing.

Seeing Tekari smile drove Silver to the brink of losing her cool, resulting in the woman slashing and stabbing away at the shield. The smile was soon wiped from Tekari's face as her shield began to crack under the furious blows. For a lightbender, they had to constantly pour energy into their constructs or they would simply disappear, but doing so quickly drained their energy and the cracks appearing in Tekari's shield were evidence that she was losing her strength.

"Things aren't going well for either of us. Even if you beat me, Akuan is here now as well…with little Kyora in his possession." Tekari said in an effort to distract Silver. Silver's eyes looked to the Airships above them and noticed Akuan fly out in Spirit Form, Kyora in his arms.

"What is he thinking!? Bringing her into this warzone…why not just take her back to the island?" Silver growled. As she spoke, Korra came to and tried to sit up.

"Damn…that last hit was sneaky." She complained, trying to get to her feet. Forced to focus entirely on stopping Silver, Tekari was helpless to defend against Korra once she realised what was happening…and that didn't take long. Spotting her enemy, Korra punched Tekari hard in the face and sent her spinning through the air until she fell, panting and wounded at the very edge of the city level. Korra quickly caught up with Silver about Kyora being in the battle field and Silver telepathically let Team Avatar and the Kami know while the injured Tekari did the same with her lightbenders. Before anyone could do anything however, a sudden burst of malevolent energy caught everyone off guard. Tekari was the first to speak.

"I guess Jerik pushed Will too much in their fight… Necros woke up."

Silver and Korra exchanged worried looks. Just as Korra was about to head down to the lower floors, Silver stopped her. "No Korra, stay here and heal. I'll handle him."

"Are you sure? He is your brother…" Korra said, already applying some healing water to her wounds.

"I already let Kye fight my battles for me once. It's my fault Necros exists to begin with so I won't keep running from him!" Silver said, looking down to the lower levels before leaping down. She fell for a few seconds before finally seeing Will and Jerik. Baizon and Rohan were with Kona and Murakumo, protecting the younger members as Necros did battle with the Paragon. Both were simply staring at each other while Jerik tried to get through to Necros and by the look of Will's body, he had taken a few good blows before losing control. With an earth shattering roar, Silver smashed down on top of her brother, using her legs to force him to the ground while using a punch, filled with all the momentum from the fall, to smash his head against the earth with such force, the solid ground beneath them cracked like an egg.

Jerik's expression went from sad to depressed when he saw Silver join the fight. "Why? Why are you here?" he said, falling to his knees, "I thought you were done with fighting…I thought you'd stopped to raise a family!"

Silver looked him dead in the eye. "I did and that's why I'm here to fight you! If you do what you intend, I will never meet Noatak or Korra or any of my friends! And my precious daughter will not be born. You should know about the bond between parent and child more than anyone, after all the entire Uzume family were your children."

The Paragon of the Sun looked at Silver with a suddenly blank expression. "You've grown up so much. Even at sixteen…even at eighteen, you were still so child-like and innocent. I could make you my soul-link! I could make you live forever so that you could meet your friends again and have your child!"

"But what about Will? You can't have two soul-links and without him, Leo, Aries and so many of our friends wouldn't exist as we know them! Many would be dead or in some other kind of hell." Silver argued. Jerik sighed sadly and changed his expression one last time.

"I will save you from your tormented past…if you have no memories of these friends of yours, you won't be sad in the new world. So even if I have to hurt you now, it is only because I care for the children of Uzume!"

With no more words to say, Silver looked down at the stunned Necros…the wounds he had sustained from her attack were lethal but because he was immortal, he was slowly recovering from the damage. Still, it would take some time for him to recover enough to try and join the fight, something Silver was grateful for, considering it would be hard to fight Jerik alone, but with Necros attacking them both, the fight would be even tougher.

Sadly for Silver, she never stood a chance to begin with. There was a reason Jerik was the only non-Kami member of the Paragons.

In the brief moment Silver took to check and see how much Necros had recovered, Jerik had closed the gap between them and now his long sword was dangerously close to her throat. She barely had time to raise Chronos up to defend her. The massive force of the two fighters sent waves of energy in all directions, causing large amounts of damage to the city and forcing the Lightbenders to create a shield around the bottom level to protect the rest of them. Kona was able to withstand the waves and protect Team Baizon with little trouble but Murakumo was forced to use the Spirit Form to save Team Rohan and that drained her of a lot of energy…

Silver attempted to counterattack but found Jerik's fist in her gut before she could, winding her so badly that she passed out. "One down." Jerik said sadly before looking up to see Korra looking down with an angry expression.

"I can sense…Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, Yamato, Kage, Hikari, Kusanagi and Anima…all the Divines are gathered for the first time in who knows how long." Jerik said wistfully. Kona suddenly pulled a terrified expression.

"Quick! Full retreat! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CITY!" he roared, scaring everyone with his booming voice, augmented by his Divine powers. Team Avatar looked at him fearfully and immediately began to obey, even Tekari and Akuan began ordering their retreats. Of all the Divines, Anima was considered the "oldest" (even though he is younger than the Divine Daughters chronologically) and was respected by the other Divines, so if he said to do something and he was very serious, one best do as he says.

Murakumo, still in Spirit Form, darted forward and picked up the defeated bodies of Silver and Will (who had since reverted back to normal) and then leapt back, Chi-flickering away with Kona and the members of Team Avatar. Kye quickly flashed around the city, gathering any allies separated by the battle and returning them to Ember Island where the non-combatant members waited. Korra was the last one left, still looking angrily at Jerik, who looked back at her with no emotion at all. Before Korra could finally leave, Akuan and Lucia appeared behind her.

"I suggest you leave quickly. Kye has already taken Kyora back with her so we have fulfilled our promise to return her safely." Akuan said, still a little shaken by Kona's declaration. And with that final comment, the last two Kami left the city, leaving Jerik to continue his digging in peace, all but ignored by the citizens of Orren.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 21**

**OXOXOXO**

I know we didn't get to see much of a fight here but I didn't want to show off Jerik's power until the final battle with him.

The Paragons were originally going to be introduced in book 2 and then used as Book 3's minor villains, but this has changed. The new minor villain of book 3 is a little different. This does mean that the Paragons are real antagonists now.

Only four more chapters left in book 2…the finale should be interesting! Like last time, it will focus more on the minor villains of this book than the major ones of the whole story.

We'll be meeting an old acquaintance in book 3 as well as finding the spirit of a not so nice person from Korra's past.

Kyora didn't speak at all in this chapter. I think that's the first time that happened!

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	47. Chapter 22: Birds of a Feather

******Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 22: Birds of a Feather

OXOXOXO

23rd Day of summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Korra arrived back on Ember Island and limped into the Sato Manor where the healers of the group were busy working on the team's wounds, even as Kona paced the back of the entrance hall, angrily muttering to himself. Kyora caught sight of Korra and immediately ran over to her, using yellow flames to heal Korra's many wounds. The fight with Tekari had done a number on the older girl's body, her arms and legs were covered in deep slashes and she had a few bad cuts on her back and one on her stomach.

"You really got banged up…" Kyo said sadly, healing the worst cut Korra had, one on her arm that had almost hit the bone.

"It was my own fault. I should have known not to attempt to fight a Spirit Form Kami without Avatar State or Spirit Form. What about you? I saw you arrived in the middle of the fight, did you get dragged into any battles?" Korra asked.

Kyo shook her head. "Mama already asked and checked me for wounds. I was protected by Lucia the whole time. I don't like this war…I'm not sure who to support."

Korra looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Team Avatar just wants peace and Balance so I agree with them, Tekari wants to end all evil and corruption which I can agree with too and Akuan wants Equality…I know that in the end, I'll need to make a choice but should I just stick with my friends or follow the path I most agree with?" Kyora muttered, not looking her predecessor in the eye for fear of angering her.

"Well, I guess all I can say is that you should do what you believe is right. Why don't you go play for a bit with the kids? I can heal myself." Korra said kindly, gently shooing the girl away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, a kid should spend most of their time playing but you haven't yet. You can get back to training another time." Korra said. Kyo smiled and thanked her before running off. Maruka, Yanos and Kirok met up with Kyo in the gardens of the manor and decided to play together there, so they weren't too far from the adults who stayed to discuss the events at Orren…

Once they were all healed, Kona had all the adults sit in the Living room to discuss the troubles and the reason behind his sudden angry orders of retreat.

"So, why did you want us all to run? You've been telling us to gather the Kami together ever since Korra first became immortal. Why suddenly have a fit when we do?" Silver asked. Will was sitting beside her, most of his torso and arms covered in bandages after his savage defeat at her hands.

Kona stopped his pacing and slumped down into an armchair, "I already said that my visions are echoes from the past cycles. In other words they are things that happened in the past and led to Ragnarok being awakened. They give us warnings of things we should and shouldn't do to prevent another doomsday. Sometimes they are words that ring inside my head and sometimes they are just pictures or flashes. I had one several years ago that worried me…I didn't remember it until Jerik commented that all the Divines were together."

"And what was it?" Murakumo asked.

"It was a collection of words: "When all the Children of Heaven assemble at the Devil's Lock, a tragedy will occur and it will bring about doom." Children of Heaven is a term given to Divines." Kona said.

"So what's all this about a Devil's Lock?" Kye asked.

"I assume it means one of the seals that keep Ragnarok imprisoned. All the Divines were in Orren, the site of one of Ragnarok's seals…"

"So you panicked and made us all leave. So why are you still so anxious?" Korra asked.

"Well, in the past when I have one of those moments, it goes away when we are out of danger…I still feel like a tragedy will happen, so I'm scared running didn't save us." Kona said, anxiously playing with his fingers. Seeing Kona in such a state was worrying for those that knew him, he was well known for being calm and relaxed, always one step ahead but now he was acting like he was scared of his own shadow.

"There is still the problem with that Paragon. He's still there in Orren." Haiumi pointed out.

"He will be for the next several years. He won't leave until he's finished his mission. But since we can assume there is a paragon in every Pillar Location but one, it would be easier to target the one resurrecting him." Will said.

Mako gave him a questioning look. "How do you know there are paragons at all but one location?"

"Simple math, Seven Paragons to Eight Pillars. The leader is likely at one of them unless they have used another Thrall that isn't a Paragon." Will stated, grimacing as he got to his feet. He staggered over to the wall and generated water on his fingertips, using it to write with frost on the wall. "The Eight Pillar Locations are pretty simple, there are two in each of the modern day nations. That is if you replaced the Air Nomads with the United Republic. The places we need are The Earth City of Orren and the Si Wong Desert for the Earth Kingdom, Isla Homea and Maganata for the Fire Nation, the Gallus Vello Trench and the city of Gli Crysta for the Water Tribes and lastly, The city of Sapphires and the city of Rubies, the twin cities that used to be where the Republic is. I think Sapphire City was actually built where Republic City currently is."

"One of the Pillars is beneath Republic City? That's a major coincidence." Tahno said, scratching his chin.

"It is no coincidence. It is fate." Murakumo said cryptically. "Things like that are not simply decided on a whim. The Omega Spirits pushed fate down that road."

"I really hate to say this, but if we are going to stand a chance at defeating the Paragons, we'll need as many fully trained Avatars and Kami as possible. I think we should accelerate Kyora's training, at least to the highest level she is comfortable with. We should also begin advanced and energy training with the other children." Kye said. A few of the adults gave her odd looks but ultimately did not argue with her. Despite not being a member or closely acquainted with any of the members, her help with Necros had made her a valuable ally and Team Avatar's team leaders had accepted that she was a good way of protecting Kyora and the children so they could focus on other things.

"I agree." Will said, surprising many. He was rarely someone to push others. "Give me one week and I'll be able to get Kyora through the Trials of Fire and Lightning."

The adults nodded and both Virgo and Jinora reluctantly accepted. As much as they hated it, they knew Kyo was key to the current war and she wanted to try and help.

Meanwhile, in the gardens of the Manor, Mikuru happily watched and chatted with Lyrae and Regulus as the smaller kids played a game of hide and seek. Kyora had been "it" and had already found Yanos, who had rather badly hid underneath a bush. The two spoke happily as they looked for the others.

"You know, we've been friends for almost a third of a year and I still don't know much about you personally other than you like art." Yanos said, his arms behind his head as he walked slowly beside Kyora.

"There isn't much else to me really…I was always just the Avatar. I guess that and Susanoo are my only really defining features" Kyo answered, checking in a rose bush to try and find one of her missing friends.

"Careful! If you aren't careful with roses, you'll get hurt. Kinda like you." Yanos said, flirting gently. Most of Yanos' minor flirts went over Kyora's head or she misunderstood them.

"How am I like a rose? I couldn't fight my way out of a wet paper bag." Kyo giggled.

"Fine, then you can be the pretty flower and I'll be your thorns." He said back, making a mock battle stance.

"You're silly." Kyo laughed. "What made you say that anyway?"

Yanos looked at the rose bush and smiled to himself. "Something mom told me once. She said that roses grow thorns because they know they are the prettiest flower, so they need to stop people picking them."

"But isn't giving someone a rose, the best way to say that you love them?" Kyo asked. Yanos laughed, Virgo had been filling her head with overly-romantic fluff.

"That's true I guess. But if you pick a rose, it'll eventually die…but if you grow a rose bush, you have as many roses as you want! And they last forever if you treat them well. Roses are my favourite flower." Yanos said, stooping to smell the flowers.

Kyora watched the gesture and then smiled brightly. "Hey Yanos, hold out your hands."

Yanos grinned and closed his eyes and held out his hands. Kyora placed hers over his with only a small gap between them and focused her chi. Using the knowledge she gained from her instincts, she used the power that Susanoo had been born to wield, the power of Creation. Once her creation was complete, it dropped delicately into Yanos' waiting palm. He barely noticed the small, almost weightless thing fall into his hands and when he opened his eyes, he smiled wider than Kyora had ever seen.

In his hands was a small brilliant red and yellow rose, it's petals perfectly spread and not even a tiny bit out of place. Yanos couldn't contain his smile. "This is brilliant Kyo! I've never seen something so amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it! Sadly my creations don't last so long, but if you ever want another one, then you can just ask!" Kyora said, smiling shyly. Almost on cue, the chi she used to make the flower began to dissipate and the flower shattered into hundreds of tiny balls of light, each one like a miniature star.

"Whether it lasts long or not, it was still the prettiest thing I ever saw. Well, the second at least." He teased.

"Really? What was the first?" Kyo asked curiously. Yanos blushed and shook his head.

"I'm not telling you! Maybe some other time. You should get back to finding the other two before they starve or something." He said dismissively.

"Hehe good point. Korra and Tahno would be mad if we let them starve!" Kyo giggled before running off.

Yanos watched after her, smiling to himself. "I'm glad I met you Kyo…too bad we're technically cousins now…well we aren't blood related so we have some hope there." He mumbled, catching Kyora's attention.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. Come on, I think I saw Maka run around to the front gardens." He said, blushing faintly. A little distance away, Mikuru smiled and chuckled at the kids before turning back to Lyrae and Regulus.

"They're full of life aren't they! It must be nice to be able to just goof off like that." Mikuru said.

"Yeah. So have you gotten any closer to finding your real parents?" Lyrae asked.

"Not yet, the old bat is being stubborn at the moment. Jallar has also been getting a little too forward over the last few days. I'm thinking of leaving soon." The young Sato replied.

"So you plan to take up Taza's offer?" Regulus asked.

"Maybe. I've arranged to talk to Sequa in the town across the island. We meet in just over a week. If she accepts me, I'll join." Mikuru smiled. The three young people continued to chat pleasantly, unaware of the man listening around the corner.

Jallar had heard everything and angrily marched off towards the wing of the manor that Retsu used. "I'll show her! I was promised that she'd marry me! I won't just let her leave!" he grumbled as he walked.

And so the pieces were gathered and their places on the board had been decided. Now the game really begins.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 22**

**OXOXOXO**

I felt that it was time for some Yanos/Kyora!

Only three chapters left in this book! Jallar will need dealing with soon.

The next few chapters will come with a few little surprises!

In one of my early story plans, Book 2 ended with the fight with the Angel Wings, but that was pushed back.

In book 3, the real war starts!

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	48. Chapter 23: Trials of Fire and Lightning

******Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 23: Trials of Fire and Lightning

OXOXOXO

30th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

A week passed since Team Avatar returned from Orren and it had been a week of many mixed feelings. Kyora's training had been accelerated as Will suggested, and while she was more tired than usual, she was doing well. The other children were also a lot more drained than usual as they had all begin undergoing energy training, though the kind they did was much more watered down than the adult version. The downside to the week had been the subsequent attempts at assaulting Orren.

Each day, the stronger members of Team Avatar would go to Orren, either alone or in small groups to avoid attracting Tekari or Akuan, however each time, Jerik seemed to already know they were coming and was prepared to fight each one. Silver, Korra, Murakumo, Kye and even Tensa had all returned home unsuccessful and in some cases, they were lucky to escape without major wounds. Jerik was a major threat and whoever had resurrected him had imbued him with Crystal Tech that allowed him to bend all the elements, including the fifth element of Zen, making him almost impossible to counter.

It was after Kye returned from her second attempt that the team became desperate. "Without elemental bending, I can't counter him well!" Kye complained, kicking the sand on the beach. It was still the middle of summer, so they had taken to spending all their time on the beach, especially since Retsu had become distrustful of them.

"I know the feeling. We can't zenbend so we can't counter him properly either." Korra said with a sigh as she watched Kyora knock Will to the ground with another electrified palm. The young girl had progressed very well in the week she had been given by Will. Kyora had discovered a clever trick to help her, channelling her lightning through her body allowed her to occasionally move from one part of the battlefield to another in the blink of an eye. Silver described it as a very rudimentary form of Chi-Flicker, named the Lightning Flash. It was rarely used anymore because most firebenders were too powerful and too out of control to channel that much lightning through their bodies without killing themselves, but luckily Kyora excelled in controlling her lightning and was used to channelling it rather than shooting it.

"Well done Kyora. You've pretty much got the Lightning Palm mastered. Have you been practicing Thunder Clap?" Will asked, panting lightly as he sat down on the sand.

"I've been working on it. I still get the problem where my hands try to repel each other when I clap though." Kyora responded, accepting a bottle of water from Yanos. The young airbender had become very close to Kyora over the last week and was being careful to keep an eye on her at all times. The sudden advance on Kyora had made both Maruka and Kirok jealous, though Kirok hid it better than Maka who would publically fuss whenever Kyo spent too much time with Yanos.

"How does Thunder Clap even work? Is it non-aggressive?" Yanos asked.

"Yeah. Will said that I have to charge my lightning into my hands and then clap them together. It makes a big pretty orb of electricity appear around me and stuns people. It's like one of those electrical fences." Kyora explained, generating lightning in her hands to demonstrate. Yanos leapt back so that she could clap her hands, though she visibly struggled at the last second before finally forcing her hands together to use the attack. As she had described, an orb of lightning appeared around her, crackled for a few seconds and then dissipated.

"That is not as easy to do as it looks." Kyora sighed, falling onto her back.

"Sadly there is no work around for the clapping problem. Non-aggressive lightning techniques are rare and full of side-effects and problems. It's why so few people bother to learn them. you are probably the only Lightning Flash User that I've seen in over three hundred years." Will stated proudly. "In fact, if you can pull of three Thunder Claps, ten Lightning Flashes and two dozen Lightning Palms before the end of the day, then tomorrow will be the day of your trials.

Kyora looked doubtful. "But it's only been a month! I can't be a master after only a month!"

"Well you do work hard and you learn through your body, plus most of the extensive bending training is from learning the martial styles, which you spent years learning before we met you." Will reasoned. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I won't let you put yourself down like that! Not to sound preachy, but you can do anything if you really want to."

Kyora blushed faintly and giggled. "That wasn't preachy…but it was a little cheesy." She said with a smile.

"Cheesy? Cheesy she calls me! I'll make you pay for that!" Will joked, grabbing Kyora and lifting her up into the air, making her giggle and shriek. Playing along with the game, Maruka, Kirok, Yanos and Joewe all jumped on him, trying to pull the man down. After a few minutes they succeeded, managing to floor Will and immediately pin him, with Kyora standing victoriously on his chest like she was a proud hunter who had caught dangerous prey. The morning passed in much the same way, with the children casually playing and sparring while Kyo finished her training. Without even realising it, she completed the task Will had set and after some light convincing from Regulus, she agreed to attempt the trials.

As Will promised, all of Team Avatar's firebenders gathered on the beach, directly beneath the cliff while the rest of them sat along the sides, waiting for Kyora's trials to begin. Kyo was aware of what the Fire Trials were, so she wasn't as surprised as Korra had been when the lanterns were set up on the beach.

"The First Trial of Fire is the Trial of Control. You must light each of the lanterns without accidentally lighting the bowls of oil beneath the candle. If you light the oil, all the lanterns will be doused and you must restart. You can have as many restarts as you want." Will declared. It dawned on him that Korra had actually done these trials in the middle of the fight she had been in with Necros, giving him a moment of pause.

Kyora nodded at him and took a deep breath. She had already learnt that besides turning things to ashes and their own unique properties, her flames still acted like all others and they would certainly light the oil if she wasn't careful. Deciding blue flames were the least dangerous if she messed up, Young Kyora created five small balls of blue flame that flickered around her in a ring. Concentrating hard, she sent all of them at the lanterns at once, managing to light all but one lantern successfully. Luckily the last one had missed the wick of the candle by going over it, so she hadn't hit the oil. Trying again, she succeeded with one well-placed ball of fire, completing the first trial.

"Well done!" Mako praised, taking over for the second trial. "Next is the Trial of Ignition! Any firebender can create flames from their hands, your new trial is to light the lanterns again, but without throwing fire at them."

"Um, I'll try…" Kyo mumbled, not as sure about this trial as she had been. Closing her eyes, she took the advice Korra had given her earlier. Using all her other senses, she felt out towards the lanterns with her chi, finding and enveloping them, letting it slip up the lantern's stand and over the bowl of oil until it reached the wick of the candle. Once her chi had wrapped carefully around each one, she let loose her inner flame and ignited all five of them in a small burst of coloured fire.

"She is slower than Korra was but no less talented." Silver said, catching Korra's ear.

"She is faster than me actually, the elements are more inclined to listen to her. I guess being a living goddess has its perks." Korra said with a smile.

With Mako's trial done, it was now Baizon's turn to step up and congratulate Kyo before giving her the final trial of fire. "You did awesome there Kyora! Only one left to be a Master of Fire. Do your best okay. This is the Trial of Breath. I will breathe fire at you, just like a dragon would, you must absorb it and then fire it back at me. Let me know when you're ready."

Kyora frowned. This was the part she had feared the most! She really wasn't looking forward to trying this but she had no choice if she wanted to prove her mastery. She'd feel ashamed if she gave up now…

"Okay, I'm ready." She said, taking a deep breath. Baizon reared his head back and then thrust it forward, opening his mouth wide and unleashing a moderately sized torrent of fire. Kyora gulped and opened her mouth, using her chi to create a vacuum to suck the fires into her mouth. She felt the heat of the flames going down her throat, lighting a fire in her stomach. Once the flames were swallowed she spat them back out, releasing a tenfold wave of blue, freezing fire onto the watching masters, who could do nothing to avoid them in time. After Kyo finally master her last trial of fire, she had also accidentally frozen all her examiners.

And naturally, everyone who wasn't frozen was laughing themselves silly. "That was great Kyora!" Maruka laughed, struggling to catch her breath between bouts of giggling. Kyo blushed in embarrassment and unfroze everyone by dousing the flames, she then apologised, though they didn't care that much, it was just as funny to them!

"Well, I can officially name you a Firebending Master! Are you ready to attempt lightning?" Baizon asked, smiling brightly. Kyora nodded and bowed to her teachers in a show of respect.

"I won't waste time then! Like with Metal and all secondary elemental styles, True Lightning Mastery requires the ability to transform the base element into the advanced state, make it act against its nature and use its true nature to the greatest extent. For the first, Trial of Transformation, you must turn one of my flames into lightning." Baizon announced, creating a ball of fire, roughly the size of his head, in the palm of his hand.

Kyora nodded and took several steps towards him, looking at the flame. She gripped it with her bending and pulled it away, letting it snake around in the air around her before concentrating it. It briefly vanished before a long stream of crackling electricity appeared in its place.

"Well done." Baizon said with a smile. "Next, Trial of Channelling. You must channel lightning safely through another person's body. You can use Aunt Korra!"

Korra gave Baizon a dirty look, clearly she had not been told but she had taken enough electric shocks in her life to not be too bothered. Kyora on the other hand was a little frightened. After all, if she failed, she would hurt Korra!

"It's okay, I'm happy to let you try." Korra said, seeing the look of worry on her successor's face. Before she could step forward, Kyo shot lightning at her and coursed it through her body harmlessly and at a rapid pace, before discharging it into the ground through Korra's feet.

"What just happened?" Korra asked, feeling fuzzy and a little bit scared but ultimately unharmed.

"I panicked, I wanted to do it really quickly so I just went on instinct." Kyo admitted, looking a little guilty that she had scared Korra.

"You should follow your instincts more often! You'd never lose!" Regulus said with a smile.

"No…I can't. My instincts stop me from killing but it doesn't stop me from hurting others. I don't like using them too much." Kyora said, rubbing her forearm, something she often did when nervous.

Will looked to the others and Silver gave him a quiet nod, signalling to move on to the next trial. "Well, you keep doing what's worked for you so far. You passed the second lightning trial so all that is left is the Trial of Current. You must channel lightning throughout your body, direct it into another person by touch and then into a crystal." Will explained, stepping to the side to reveal a large crystal, almost the size of Kyora herself.

"This is different from channelling as you must maintain a constant current through your body and mine. There isn't any way you can create enough charge to fill the crystal instantly and even if you could, that much electricity would harm you or myself. Are you ready?" Will asked, placing a hand on the large crystal and offering the other to Kyora.

"I will try…" Kyora muttered, holding Will's hand tightly between both of her own. Channelling the lightning through herself was easy enough and doing it through Will wasn't as tricky as she thought, but it was still difficult to maintain a constant and safe level of power so the five minutes it ended up taking was among the most tense period of time in her life…

"Well, I'd say that crystal is pretty full." Kye commented, looking at the now glowing gem.

"So does that mean…?"

"Yes Kyora. I can now proudly declare you to be a Fire and Lightning Master! You have mastered two of the elements! Halfway done already!" Will said proudly. Jinora and Virgo both got up to hug and congratulate their daughter while the others began running around for the inevitable celebration.

Mikuru stopped to give Kyora her own congratulations before heading off into town, saying she had to meet someone. It had quickly spread that she was meeting Sequa and as she walked down the path, Jallar followed a distance behind her. He was not going to lose what was promised him.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 23**

**OXOXOXO**

To clear up some confusion over what Silver and Korra said: Kyora is a faster learner than Korra, but Korra is faster when it comes to moving and fighting. If Kyora didn't hesitate and fully followed her instincts, she would be incredibly fast.

In an older version of this chapter, Baizon gave Kyora the honorary title of Rainbow Dragon, which would have made her the sixth one, but I didn't feel it fitted her.

We are entering the finale of this book. If nothing else, it should be interesting.

After last chapter, Yanos has become a lot more popular, temporarily over taking Kirok for second place and almost taking over the top spot from Maruka.

When writing these chapters, I often imagine them as an anime in my head. It's a weird quirk I have with all my writing.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	49. Chapter 24: Day of Sorrows Pt 1

******Special thanks to reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 25: Day of Sorrows Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

30th Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Mikuru walked down the path from her grandmother's manor, heading into Ember Village, the only real settlement on Ember Island, completely unaware that her would-be husband followed behind at a distance.

The week before, Jallar had told Retsu Sato in secret, that Mikuru planned to betray them by joining the Valkyries and abandoning her title. Since Hiroshi no longer cared whether or not the Sato noble line was "pure" and untainted by commoner blood, Retsu had taken it upon herself to make sure she restored the purity of their family. It was for this reason that she had abandoned her own daughter and was so keen for Mikuru to marry a real noble, so that the Sato's could have an heir.

Jallar and Retsu had already decided in private that Mikuru was too rebellious and too close to Team Avatar, so they formulated a plan to force her to marry Jallar and bare his child. When the baby was born, she'd be cast out and the infant left to be raised by "true, good nobles". Though they were not the only ones who knew of this plan, as a shadowy presence had heard their words and now stalked Jallar, even as he stalked his would-be wife…

In town, Mikuru quickly found the meeting place and was greeted by several people she didn't know. Ember Village was small and other than the occasional holiday maker, she knew every villager around. The five people that wandered the village square were clearly not residents or people on vacation, despite their attempts to be inconspicuous. Then again, wearing plain clothing didn't hide their swords or their muscled physiques, something that was rare for most women.

"You must be Sequa." Mikuru said quietly, approaching a Water Tribe woman who was eating from a cup of noodles.

"You have a keen eye. Did you notice that all my lieutenants were Water Tribe? They all have scars as well, I had hoped to make finding me more tricky." Sequa said, impressed that her first test had been so easily completed.

"I did notice, but I found you first. Korra told me that you were very…formidable in both spirit and appearance. You were definitely the one people were avoiding the most." Mikuru said, watching out of the corner of her eye as another group of tourists were careful to stay at least five feet away from the two of them.

"Village Folk are not like the people of cities. Women out here are expected to be housewives and mothers, maybe teachers if they're lucky. But in the city, you never know when you are dealing with a delicate little wallflower, or a viper in disguise. You are no simpering little brat like many of the girls I've met from noble families, so I can honestly say I'm interested to see how you fair in training." Sequa smiled.

"When you say little brats from noble families, you don't mean Kyo do you?" Mikuru asked, looking a little angry.

"If you had asked me that a few weeks ago, I would have said yes, but she has done more than just impress me. By the way, how is she progressing? In her last letter, Korra said she was doing well." Sequa said.

Mikuru grinned, "She passed her second Element trials earlier today!"

"Excellent! I may have to drop by and say hello. But first, I want to ask you a few questions. Get more than half of them right and I'll agree to let you join us as a recruit."

The young Sato smiled widely, "Thank you! I'll answer the best I can!"

"Excellent. So, what level of bending are you at?" Sequa asked.

"I can firebend to mastery level but my skill in lightning is pretty bad…"

Sequa raised her eyebrow, "That hardly matters, we don't require lightningbenders since they're kind of rare. How intelligent are you?"

Mikuru chuckled nervously, "Average?" she said, trying to convince herself more than Sequa. The Valkyrie Captain shot question after question at the girl until finally, she ran out of things to ask.

"Well that ends your evaluation. Your combat skills seem good, your intelligence leaves a little to be desired but you have a good head on your shoulders. Morally, you seem strong willed and good hearted and I highly doubt you'd ever cause intentional trouble for us. I'd say you pass, though I will have to make sure the other captains are okay with it. all things considered, I may be able to take you to Yggdrasil within a few days." Sequa smiled.

Mikuru's face lit up, "That's great! The sooner the better!" she said happily.

"Do you really hate it here that much?" Sequa asked.

"I don't hate it exactly but I don't like it either. My grandmother has been pushing me more recently to marry that self-centred jerk Jallar. He just sees me as something that would look good on his arm at parties…and other "things" but there is no way I'd ever do something like that with him." Mikuru said, grimacing at the thought.

Sequa raised an eyebrow and looked contemplative for a few moments, "Jallar…where have I heard that name?"

"He is Air Marshal Tahu's son. So I guess he's Jallar Junior." Mikuru answered. Sequa pulled another odd expression and called one of her wandering lieutenants over. After a few minutes of the two whispering to each other, Sequa turned back to Mikuru.

"We crossed paths with Tahu's Amber Flies on the way here. They were resting on one of the Air Force Towers in the sea to the south west." Sequa said, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had every right to be, as Mikuru knew all too well. The Amber Flies were a squadron of twelve highly skilled pilots and firebenders, each of whom was personally paid for by the Marshal, Jallar Senior. Their name came from the Amber coloured planes they used, each one was the most recent model, straight from the Future Industries production line.

"They only come out when Air Marshal Tahu is personally requested to perform a mission by the Fire Lord…or if he has a personal vendetta." Sequa said. Her eyes flicked to a building to the edge of the square, just barely catching sight of Jallar Junior before he hid back behind the building.

"Miss Sato, the Fire Lord himself does not have the authority to interfere in noble business with a non-Fire Nation family like the Satos. Tahu must know this and is planning to attack. He will likely siege the manor until you surrender to him. Your best and only hope is to pray Team Avatar protects you and that Tahu isn't so stupid as to wage war against them. As you are a Valkyrie Recruit, you are under my protection, so I'll leave my four lieutenants here while I get reinforcements." Sequa declared, motioning the Lieutenants to join her.

On closer inspection, all four of them looked very similar and all of them were Water Tribe. Three of them looked identical to each other, while the last seemed several years older, it was her whom spoke first. "My name is Valkyrie Lieutenant Sodea. These three are my younger sisters: triplets, Ruki, Yuki and Suki. We'll protect you in the Captain's stead."

"Thank you. we should hurry and warn Korra and the others." Mikuru said, bowing briefly. After a short farewell, Sequa ran to the Valkyrie's airship while Mikuru and her group ran back to the manor. Upon arrival, she and her allies were immediately grabbed by some of the Estate's guards, making the girl scream loudly. It was evening by this point and Team Avatar were gathered in the lounge, but upon hearing the sound, they rushed out with the Kami following closely behind.

"Unhand her!" Asami ordered upon seeing the situation.

Korra looked angrily at the guards and then noticed the Valkyries they were holding. "Sodea? Is that you?"

"Long time, no see Avatar Korra." Sodea said, following her statement by kicking her captor hard between the legs and then drawing her short sword. The others followed suit and quickly had the guards crawling pathetically on the floor. "We haven't spoken since…"

"Since Sifu Katara's funeral." Korra said, the thought bringing back bad memories.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Retsu shrieked as she came down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"It is as I told you Madam Sato. Team Avatar and the Valkyries are attempting to seize control of the Satos! Asami poisoned Mikuru's mind with all her talk of commoners and now they are attacking your guards!" Jallar said, standing beside Retsu, his hands ignited with fire.

"You lying bastard! We weren't planning on taking over at all! I'm leaving the Sato family!" Mikuru roared, igniting her own hands which shocked Retsu and Jallar, the only two people left who weren't aware of her powers.

"L-Leaving!? What do you mean leaving!? Without you, all of the Sato fortune would go to Baizon and his heirs!" Retsu shouted.

"I don't care! Sequa is willing to give me a job as a Valkyrie, where I can make a difference in the world! Plus, Asami and Great Uncle Hiroshi have already promised to track down mom and dad for me, so I don't need you anymore." Mikuru said, turning her back on her grandmother.

Retsu wasn't sure whether to be desperate or angry and was flicking back and forth between them. "B-But I raised you! You owe me for that!"

"I never wanted to be a Sato or a noble at all! You may have raised me, but it was as a tool, as an asset and not as a granddaughter. I don't need wealth and power, Grandma, I just wanted a normal life." The young Sato declared. Retsu's resolve crumbled and she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you really hate me so much?" she asked pathetically.

"I never hated you…not really. I really was grateful that you tried to raise me right, but I need to be allowed to decide my own life. I don't want to have an arranged marriage, if I marry it will be on my own terms and with someone I fell in love with." Mikuru said, smiling softly at her grandmother. The moment would have been touching, if Jallar had not become angry and began scoffing and yelling angrily.

"I was promised a wife by you Retsu!" he roared, turning threateningly on the old woman. Jinora narrowed her eyes and spun around in a single fluid motion, knocking Jallar into the wall with a gust of wind.

"You cannot be promised a person's life. If you want a wife, go out and woo a girl for yourself." Jinora demanded, glaring angrily at him. Kyora, who was gripping Virgo's hand, smiled widely at her mother.

Jallar growled as he slumped to the floor. "No matter… I'll get what I want one way or another! My father is already on his way here to make sure of that!"

Upon hearing that, Sodea remembered the message she was supposed to give to Team Avatar… "He's telling the truth. Air Marshal Tahu is coming here with his Amber Flies. He means to force Mikuru into the marriage."

"Is he nuts?" Kirok said, "He does realise that the Fire Lord is here right? He can't disobey him."

"Sadly, the Amber Flies are his personal hired men so they aren't real Air Force officers. And by law, I can't interfere in any business involving the Noble Class unless all those involved are strictly Fire Nation, which the Sato's aren't. However, so long as Korra agrees, I can still support and defend the Sato's as a member of Team Avatar." Iroh stated, looking to Korra. As the leader of all of Team Avatar, the decision was ultimately hers and she quickly accepted.

"Lock him up somewhere." Korra said, pointing at Jallar. Lin and Tenzin apprehended the young man and dragged him off kicking and screaming, locking him in the basement. "Excellent. We'll need to defend this place, the Amber Flies aren't anyone to mess with. But…I think we stand a good chance at victory." Korra smiled. And so, Team Avatar and their Kami allies began to get to work defending the manor, all the time waiting to hear the buzz of the incoming planes. They wouldn't be waiting long.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 24**

**OXOXOXO**

Next is the last chapter! That will bring something interesting!

Sodea and Korra go way back, training together with Sifu Katara. They are friends and rivals, especially since Sodea is very strong, making her a challenge to even the Avatar.

The finale always seems to revolve around the book's minor villain. This stops after book 2.

There will be a three year time skip between Book 2 and Book 3.

A couple of new characters will be appearing in book 3, including Kyora's new Animal guide!

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	50. Chapter 25: Day of Sorrows Pt 2

******Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 2: Sun

Chapter 25: Day of Sorrows Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

31st Day of Summer 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Midnight came and went, the new day beginning with no one in the Sato Manor having even a wink of sleep the entire night. They were all too anxious over the inevitable arrival of Air Marshal Tahu…

They had prepared to negotiate if needed but mostly, they were just building defences around the manor. Baizon, Regulus, Leo and Aries were camped out in each of the four towers that made up a corner of the manor, acting as anti-air defences, ready to shoot flames and lightning at anyone who came flying towards them. The cellars beneath the Manor were turned into both bunkers and traps for any additional ground soldiers, since Tahu would likely have hired mercenaries if he really intended to assault the Satos…especially if he knew Team Avatar was there. Maruka and the Earthbending members ran around the cellars, that expanded across the entire estate, finding spots that sat directly beneath chokepoints in the pathways on the surface so that they could trap the enemy underground when the time comes. Everyone was placed in their respective spots, with Baizon and Haiumi sitting in the dining room so they could act as the main Strategist and informant respectively. After only a few hours, the Amber flies finally arrived, coming with a full airship of hired mercenaries. Haiumi sensed the numbers and passed them on to Baizon and the others, helping Korra and the other energybenders get a sense of where they were so they could each follow the groups they needed to. Luckily, the Amber Flies were quickly forced to land by the firebenders in the towers, so the twelve of them joined with the mercenary group, with Jallar Senior in the centre.

"Find my son and his fiancée! We will be taking them with us. The rest of you will engage the enemy. Kill anyone you are forced to fight, children or not." Jallar ordered, sneering at a window, specifically one that Mikuru and Korra were looking out of. And then the battle started. Most of the mercenaries were trapped underground very quickly and defeated by Team Avatar while the strongest members of the teams began hunting the now land-trapped Amber Fly pilots. As the fighting raged across the estate, Korra got a worrying message.

"Damn…Haiumi just told me that Jallar Junior snuck out of the basements during the confusion. He'll likely try to join up with his father." Korra said grumpily.

"I'll deal with it. I think there is a few dozen bad guys with your name on!" Mikuru said with a smile, secretly eager to hunt her old "fiancé".

Across the hall, Jallar Senior had just entered the manor and was making his way up the stairs, ready to find and kill Retsu Sato so he could claim her wealth and land…after he led a coup against Hiroshi as well of course. He briefly met Noatak on the stairway and the two exchanged dark looks. Noatak was a little surprised how much Jallar Senior resembled Fire Lord Ozai…after all, Junior looked nothing like Zuko or any other member of the Fire Nation royal family…

"You are not my target, Councilman Noatak. You may wish to hurry if you want to save your child members." The man said, not wanting to risk battle with a powerful bloodbender.

"You are hardly worth the effort. I leave the honour of crushing you to Asami." The former equalist said with a cruel smile before running past him. The foul Air Marshal hmphed and continued up the stairs, beginning to search the rooms on the highest floor, though he knew where he would likely find his target…

He was partly right.

As expected, Jallar Senior entered the master study, hoping to find Retsu, but instead he was greeted by Asami Sato. "Nice to meet you, Jallar Tahu." She said sarcastically.

"So, you are Asami Sato? Hiroshi's daughter? A shame that we had to meet under these circumstances but I have a disagreement with your aunt. It is between her and myself. Move aside." Jallar demanded, creating lightning on his fingers as a threat. Asami tutted, looking unimpressed.

"Do we really have to fight? There are twelve skilled firebenders plus you and a rabble of idiot mercs, versus four Immortal Avatars, another Avatar and three Kami as well as who knows how many members of Team Avatar. You can't win and even if you did, taking Mikuru would mean war with the Valkyries. You risk too much for too little." Asami lectured.

"Enough words! Face me or run away! I won't let you get in my way." Jallar threatened. As Asami thought, this man really did bare an uncanny resemblance to Fire Lord Ozai…

"I guess we fight then." Asami said, quickly knocking the man into the wall with a kinetic blast. Asami had greatly improved her energybending skills over the years and was now second in skill only to Silver herself. Jallar proved to be surprisingly resilient and he quickly recovered from the initial attack, responding with a bolt of lightning that Asami was barely able to block.

"That was close…" the Sato muttered, lowering her barrier. She darted forward, avoiding a wave of fire so that she could jab Jallar's leg with two fingers, chi blocking him in the process. The Air Marshal grunted as he crumbled to the floor on one knee, attempting again to hit the woman, though this time he tried to hit her with his fists. Asami caught his tactless punch and with one tight squeeze, broke his hand.

"GAH!" he screamed, falling to the side and nursing his hand.

"Well, after all that hype I thought you'd be tougher…" Asami complained, placing her hands on the man's chest and forehead, using her energybending to seal Tahu's bending.

"With that done, I guess it's time to get to the others." The woman smiled before tying her enemy to the desk chair and running off to join the fight.

Across the estate, the battle was going badly for Tahu's men. The mercenaries had been mostly defeated or cornered by Team Avatar while the Kami dealt with the Amber Flies, who were dropping, well, like flies.

Everything was going well, at least they thought so…

In the middle of the fighting, Kyora felt a sudden pang of fear and worry, making her freeze. The mercenary she was battling at the time took the chance to try and trap her in his net, but he was foiled when Yanos appeared from around the corner and used a blast of wind to knock the net back, capturing its owner instead.

"Kyo! Are you okay?" The young airbender asked, looking at Kyora's terrified expression.

"Yanos, something horrible is going to happen! I think Mikuru is in trouble! We have to save her!" Kyo said, her voice shaking as much as her body.

"Okay then, I think she was fighting in the gardens near the path down to the beach. Let's try there first." Yanos said, taking Kyora's hand as they both ran towards the gardens. As it turned out, Kyo's instincts were correct as she found Jallar Junior and Mikuru in a rather…compromising position. Mikuru had had her shirt ripped off forcibly, her chest only barely covered by her wrappings and Jallar was trying to force them off too, stopping occasionally to speak or force a kiss on the struggling girl.

"You know, if you had just surrendered and stayed with me, this would be a lot more pleasant for you. But now, I'm going to make sure this is as unpleasant as possible." The man sneered. By the looks of Mikuru's arms, he had already badly burnt her and the poor girl was trying her hardest to fight against the pain in her arms and the force of this man, in order to escape.

"Stop!" Kyora shouted, shooting a ball of blue flames at the man. "I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

Jallar growled and ducked the ball, shoving Mikuru to the ground.. "Well, then maybe I should let you take her place? The Avatar would make a hell of a notch on my bed post. Then again, you're just a little kid. Come back when you're sixteen."

"I won't go until you're in jail!" Kyo shouted, turning a pebble into sand and getting it in one of Jallar's eyes.

"GAH! Dammit! That hurts you little bitch! I'll kill you for that!" he roared, rubbing the sand out his eye. Before Kyora could react, the angered noble shot a bolt of lightning at her.

But it never hit her.

"Get down!" Yanos yelled, pushing Kyora out of the way. He succeeded in saving her from the bolt, but his heroics put him directly in the path of the attack, and it pierced him through the chest, going through his heart and almost destroying it. As the airbender hit the ground, mortally wounded, Mikuru lost her temper and ignoring her terrible wounded arms, she leapt to her feet and began fighting Jallar again, attacking him furiously.

Kyora, who had been knocked to the floor, quickly got up and turned back to Yanos, who was struggling to breath and hanging on by a thread. "Yanos! No!" she screamed, quickly going and kneeling by his side so apply her healing yellow flames. even after five minutes of healing, the flames wouldn't do anything."

"It's too late Kyo…" Yanos choked out. "There's nothing left you can do for me…"

"No, don't say that! I'll save you! I promise!" Kyo said, beginning to cry as she tried her healing again.

"I won't accept that promise…it-it isn't one you can keep. You are an amazing person Kyora…I'm glad I met you."

"Don't say that! I have to save you! You're my friend! What kind of person would I be if I let my friend die!" Kyora said, becoming more distraught by the second.

"Will…Will you do me a favour?" Yanos asked weakly.

"Anything!" Kyo yelled.

Yanos smiled and raised a hand. "Can you make me a rose?"

Kyo nodded, tears coming faster now, and created the most perfect red and yellow rose she could manage, placing it gently into Yanos' hands. "So beautiful. The second most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Yanos smiled and then coughed hard, spitting up blood that leaked from the corners of his smile, down his cheeks.

"Sorry Kyo…I have to go now…" Yanos said. In his last moment of life, young Yanos lifted his head, just enough to give Kyo a small, chaste kiss on the lips, before slipping into the eternal sleep. The rose Kyo had made shattered into millions of tiny bits of light and floated up to the heavens, taking Yanos' life with them. Kyora, still refusing to accept it, shook Yanos, cried out his name and tried every healing art she knew to get the boy breathing again.

But to no avail… and so, with nothing left in her but sorrow and pain, Kyora roared at the heavens, and let her power run wild.

The shadow of malevolence spread not only across the island, but across the entire world, as the people of every nation looked up towards the skies, only to see the black and thundering clouds blot out all light. On Ember Island, the battle between Team Avatar and the Amber Flies, suddenly stopped as dark auras began to come from the Kami, all of whom could sense Kyora's pain.

"Something terrible has happened." Silver said, looking gravely at Korra, who was just as scared.

"I can't sense Yanos anymore…" Korra whispered. Ikki and Pisces gave each other fearful looks and immediately ran off to where Kyora was, hoping her presence was strong enough to block out Silver and Korra's senses, hoping that their little boy was still alive. Sadly, their hope did nothing. Tensa, sensing what had really happened, immediately went on a rampage, killing all living members of the Amber Flies and cornering Jallar Senior after he had been beaten down by Asami.

"Because of you, a lot of bad things happened today. You are the reason an innocent child has been murdered…" Tensa said, his eyes glaring down on the man with all their ferocity.

"P-P-Please… I never wanted this! I only wanted-URK!" Jallar Senior gurgled his last, as he choked on his own blood. Tensa had slit his throat. The Dark Avatar turned on his heel and began to walk towards the place Kyora and Team Avatar was, and already he could hear the wailing of Ikki, crying for her son, the desperate attempts to make Kyo stop crying, the sadness in Korra and Silver's voice as they tried to explain that there was nothing they could do anymore and Kona's miserable attempt to tell Kyora that a Soul-Link could not be performed by a Living Divine and that no Kami was left to do it…

Tensa gathered his resolve and marched into the courtyard, but even his steel stomach was almost emptied by the sight before him. A corpse, almost completely unrecognisable, was on the ground far from Team Avatar and it had been impaled by several large rose vines, clearly made by Kyora in her fit of rage. It was undoubtedly Jallar Junior.

"So he is dead…then the Tahu line is over. His father lies dead outside as well." Tensa said quietly as a teary-eyed Kye approached him. As the sounds had warned him, Ikki and Pisces were embracing the body of their passed on son, while sobbing loudly. Tenzin and Pema were comforting them as best they could, trying and failing to restrain their own tears while Meelo and Rohan tried to support Jinora as she held back Kyora, who kept trying to get at Yanos, trying to do anything she could for him. The rest of the Team were embracing their loved ones, crying silently, Murakumo and Sonny cried in each other's arms and Kona was left to stand alone, trying to avoid Kyora's eyes as the sight of her made him feel even more guilty for being unable to help…

"We really messed up today Tensa…we left two kids to fight alone…and now Yanos is gone." Kye said, looking at the ground.

"I-I can do something about that…" Tensa said, taking a step back.

"No you can't…don't give the others false hope. You used up your soul-link on me. Though I'd give it back if I could…" the woman answered.

"What if…What if I told you that I didn't need a soul-link to bring him back?" Tensa muttered. His words were caught by the others as well and Kye's face became one of quiet anger.

"Y-You!" Kye said, wiping her tears away and pushing Tensa back.

"Don't hurt him! He could save Yanos!" Kyora screamed, latching on to her last hope. The child's words crushed Kye, especially knowing what she did now.

"He can't…the only thing Tensa can do is…the Resurrection technique. The one he used to bring back the Paragons…it would make Yanos a Thrall."

Kyora's last hope shattered along with what was left of her heart and Team Avatar looked angrily at Tensa, ready to attack him for raising the Paragons to fight them. "Why would you do such a thing? Why would you turn on us!?" Korra roared.

Tensa, after years of keeping his plans and feelings to himself, exploding with rage as he was accused. "THIS IS WHY!" he roared, pointing at Ikki, who was still cradling Yanos. "I will raise Ragnarok to destroy this world! I've been alive for thousands of years and I'm sick of seeing mothers lose their children to bastards like Tahu! I'm sick of seeing good kids be destroyed by their parents like those damn Hoshins were doing to Kyora! I'm sick of people being used! I will create a new world where people who do bad things are truly punished for their crimes!" Tensa turned his eyes on Kyo, who was watching him and sobbing.

"I will create a world where you will be happy Kyora…forgive me for what I have to do to make that happen…but I will do it."

Kye screamed in anger and tried to swing Zeref at the man, but he chi-flickered away. "I'm sorry this had to happen…I will not come before any of you again but neither will I give up my plans. I will see you all again…in the new world." And with those final words, Tensa was gone.

Kyora looked down in defeat. She had lost Yanos, she had murdered a man in rage and now, she had lost a man whom she had thought was her friend. She had nothing left…

Kyora fell into sorrow and despair. She would never be the same again.

**OXOXOXO**

**In the week between now and the release of Book 3 Chapter 1, I am doing a poll so that people can decide what they would like to see of Kyora and Yanos. Yanos is truly dead and cannot be revived, but that is not to say he cannot appear as a spirit. Regardless of how, his role from here on is very minor. **

**Poll 1 is the Kyora poll. It will decide Kyora's personality in book 3 and will affect her development. Options are:**

**A: Dark. Kyora will be dark and cynical. Uncaring towards others.  
B: Misery. Kyora will fall into deep depression and despair.  
C: Acceptance. Despite horrible feelings, Kyora will grow past her sadness and remain the same.  
D: Strength. Yanos' death will become a turning point for Kyora. She will grow stronger and abandon some of her more delicate aspects.  
E: Other (please specify) **

**Poll 2 is Yanos' poll and affects his role from now on.**

**A: Zero involvement, spirit or otherwise.  
B: Yanos will appear as a regular spirit.  
C: Yanos' soul is placed inside an animal body to be used as Kyora's animal guide.  
D: He is used as a thrall by Tensa.  
E: Other (please specify)**

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 2 Chapter 25**

**OXOXOXO**

Book 3 will take place three years after this event. Kyora will be twelve at the beginning of the book and will turn thirteen during it.

Book 3 will not have a true minor villain, but it does have two important story arcs.

The death of one of Kyora's love interests was planned from the start. Whoever got the middle amount of votes, so not the first or second best, nor the the first or second worst. I wanted people to be attached to the character, without being too attached.

I felt pretty sad writing this chapter but I have never written the death of a morally good OC before (Ophi doesn't count).

This chapter gave us a very sneak peek at Kyora's flower based fighting style and what inspired it.

**Well, i'm sure people will get a lot of mixed feelings from this chapter. It was very hard to write, so i hope it was okay.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	51. Book 3: Chapter 1: Kyora, 3 Years Later

**Special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**NOTICE: You guys should check out Aj Rain's new Avatar Story. It's about the original Gaang and it's pretty awesome! Check it here: s/8962977/1/Immortal-Avatar**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 1: Kyora, Three Years Later

OXOXOXO

14thth Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Three years… that was how much time had passed since the events of Ember Island. Many things had changed and few for the better.

The war still raged on and it had become more dangerous than ever. Tensa raised an army of thralls in the same way Necros had, gathering them around the locations in which the Pillars were located, yet the man himself had not been seen in all the three years, hiding from Kye, who mercilessly hunted him. Tekari and Akuan had kept out of the fighting as well, though they had still continued their war, the Lightbenders had captured 40% of the Earth Kingdom, including the City of Omashu while the Shadowbenders had successfully captured the entire southern Water Tribe and was working on the north. Team Avatar now worked almost exclusively out of the Western Air Temple, as most of the World Council was permanently based there now, and every member of their families had moved there as well.

After Yanos' funeral, many of Team Avatar did their best to honour him and move on, recognising that there was nothing more they could do, but one person couldn't get even slightly better…

Kyora had changed much…she was now almost thirteen years old but had grown so little, she looked like a very skinny ten year old. Most days, she would refuse to eat and after a while, Jinora and Virgo were forced to hold her down and force feed her just so she didn't waste away entirely. The girl also said very little and rarely did anything besides sit in her room and stare blankly at the sky. At her best, she was sobbing and mourning Yanos but at her worse, she was effectively a living shell. Breathing and existing but not truly alive. Kirok and Maruka still tried as hard as they could to get her to play with them again but after the first year, Kirok recognised that it simply wasn't going to happen and nothing he could say or do would save her, so he watched from a far as a person he truly cared about destroyed herself, simply because it was too painful to watch from beside her. Maruka stayed and after a while, she began to deteriorate as well, eating less and spending almost all her time trying to help Jinora get her friend to eat or bathe or sleep.

Will had also become worse…seeing the people around him slip into destructive patterns had left him on the verge of entering a perpetual Necros State and it was beginning to worry Ophi and Libra as well as Team Avatar, who not only feared for their friend, but feared the return of the monster known as Necros. And on top of all this, there was little over a year until Ragnarok's pillars shattered.

After two long months of tracking Tensa, Kye was forced to return to the Western Air Temple to resupply, where she met the usual air of sorrow that encompassed the place.

"I'm back!" she yelled. Joewe, who had grown up a fair bit in the last few years, came walking out onto the Kami/Soul Link Dormitory (each faction had been given a wing of the dormitories to use for themselves and the acolytes were relocated to new buildings on the other side of the ravine) courtyard to meet her master, bringing Maruka and Kyora with her. Kye grimaced at the sight of the girls; both Maruka and Joewe looked like normal pre-teen girls, wearing bigger but mostly unchanged outfits, but Kyora had only gained an inch or two in height and was a lot shorter than either of her friends, and she was little more than skin and bones.

Kye put on a smile and kneelt down to greet her apprentice and Maruka before turning to Kyo. "Hey kiddo. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Kyo whispered, her voice sounding hoarse. She rarely spoke unless absolutely necessary, but she was always sure to speak to Kye at least a little, since she only saw her once every few months.

"It's your birthday soon…did you want anything specific? I'll be gone from tomorrow until then so I will be able to find pretty much anything." Kye said, giving a big smile.

Kyo whimpered a bit but managed to hide it with a small cough. Her birthday was always a bad subject…the last three attempts at a party had gone badly as Kyo felt like she was unworthy. Silver said she was likely resenting the day she was born, as if she hadn't, Yanos would not have died…and no amount of talking would convince her this wasn't true.

"Please don't trouble yourself. I don't really deserve anything." The little girl said quietly.

"Don't say that Kyo! You know you're a good person." Maka said, trying to defend the girl.

"I'm sorry…" Kyo whispered before turning and running off. After she was gone, Maruka buckled to her knees and began sobbing.

"She's getting even worse! She won't read or paint or dance or sing like she used to…it's…it's like she died that day along with Yanos!" Maka sobbed.

Joewe put her arm around the girl, growing used to comforting the girl after she breaks down, which was often. Maka was always careful not to cry around Kyo, not wanting to make the girl feel sad for that as well. It was something Jinora and Virgo had also done. The people it had affected most, Yanos' parents had changed quite a bit as well, with Ikki no longer as cheerful as she had been and Pisces almost as stoic as Will, though they both tried their best to be kind to Kyora. They didn't want to see Kyo fall as well, but nothing they did or said made her feel better.

"Now now, Kyo became really close to Yanos in those last few days, it's understandable. She was always delicate and had a fragile mind, we just have to hope she comes back to us." Kye said, patting the girl on the head.

"But what about Tensa? He snapped and look what he did! We all thought he was fine again but he turned around and betrayed us! If he hadn't have left when he did, Kyo might still be happy! She might be able to function again!" Maka argued.

"She has a point. We needed everyone to help, maybe we should have ignored what he did until Kyo was in a position to accept it" Joewe added.

Kye looked down angrily, "I didn't intend to chase him off. He is immortal so all we have to do is find him and catch him. So long as we bring him back alive, he can still help with Kyo. What about Sequa or the Valkyries? Any changes with them over the last few months?" Kye asked.

"No. Taza is still here, watching Kyo and one of the other Valkyrie Captains is staying here to represent them. Mikuru refuses to go anywhere near an Air Temple…" Joewe informed her master.

"Damn…even her? I can understand how terrible this is but we are at war! Many more will die if we don't all try to work together!" Kye said, becoming more distressed.

"As much as I hate it, I think we should leave Team Avatar to themselves from now on…we can go fight the Paragons and stop Tensa. Even if Tekari or Akuan take over the world, neither can complete their plan until Kyora is back to her old self anyway." Joewe said. In the time she had spent with Team Avatar, Joewe had gone from a rather quiet and private little girl to a more outspoken ally, who's energybending was pretty good for someone her age. But with age also came wisdom and while Joewe hated the idea of leaving Kyo, she recognised that she may be needed for the more immediate threat.

"I think…we should have a proper talk with her. All of us, together, including Sequa and Mikuru. We've all tried to talk to her separately and it always results in her shutting us out, but with all of us, maybe she'll see that none of us blames her! It's hurting Ikki and Pisces more to think that their son's death has destroyed another child's life." Maruka said, calming down from her crying.

Kye nodded in agreement and went to go speak with the other leaders of Team Avatar, hoping that Maka's last ditch idea would bring Kyora back to them so that they could finally put an end to all the suffering. They would still mourn Yanos and miss him, but it would help them truly lay him to rest…

Elsewhere in the Temple, the veil of the Spirit World, was becoming thinner and a malevolent presence, leaked through.

Kirok, who had been studying in the library, put his books back and walked out the door, heading for the garden terrace connected to Jinora's home in the temple. Kyora spent much of her time there, staring at the sky or the rose bushes, when they were in bloom. Sadly, because it was autumn now, the roses wilted which made her even sadder.

Shaking that thought out of his mind, Kirok kept walking. It was almost time for dinner and Kirok always spent the time up to dinner talking with Kyo, telling her anything interesting he read. She seemed to enjoy his company, seemed to like hearing him speak, but still it felt horrible for him to see her like that. Sometimes, if she was having a good day, Kyo would talk back and the two would almost chat like everything was fine again, but other times, when she was having a bad day…it was like she didn't even know he was there.

Kirok walked past Kye on the way up, giving her a false smile and a small hello before pressing on. When he got to the top floor, he knocked on the door to the Matriarch's home, and Jinora quickly opened it.

"Hello Kirok. How are you today?" she asked, looking tired. Kirok's heart sank…when Jinora looked that tired, it meant Kyora had been having a bad day…

The two exchanged a little bit of small talk before Kirok went out to the garden terrace, spotting Kyora sitting on the floor and staring at her rose bush while Joewe and Maruka sat nearby, talking to each other and Kyora, who seemed to be unaware anyone was there. When the two girls saw Kirok, they stood up and came to speak with him. Kirok had grown more than any of the other children, being only thirteen but passable as a fifteen year old or maybe even sixteen! But this only served to sadden him more when he looked at the girl he cared so much about…she was so tiny and thin compared to him now, his training had helped tone his body, making him both slender and muscular. Despite being a couple of years younger than Regulus, he was almost the same height!

"We're going to go wash up for dinner. We'll see you and Kyo down there." Maka said, smiling wearily. Kirok nodded and patted his team mate on the shoulder as she passed him before going to sit next to Kyo.

"Hey Kyora. I'm afraid you won't see that rose bush bloom again until next spring. Did you remember to but one of the flowers in a book to press it, like I told you to do last year?" he asked.

Kyo continued to stare blankly at the bush's withering branches, like all the answers for her troubles were somehow trapped in the gnarled mess of a plant. Regardless, Kirok kept talking, telling her of the things he had read that day until Jinora came over to take Kyo to get cleaned up for dinner. Since Kyora went without a fuss, at least they knew she would eat tonight.

The waterbender followed after her before heading off alone, walking down the long stair case. He passed by an open door to a long, dark corridor and almost instantly, he felt like his veins had turned to ice. He could feel a pair of pale blue orbs watching him from the darkness and almost instinctively, he bent a dagger made of ice out of his hidden water skin.

"You have good instincts." A suave and terrifying voice said. Kirok became even more afraid when a figure he recognised from old photographs came walking towards him from the shadows, glowing a pale blue.

"Do you know who I am boy?" the man asked.

"Yes I do." Kirok choked out.

"And who am I?"

"Tarrlok."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 1**

**OXOXOXO**

Spirit Tarrlok is back! Does this guy ever rest?

The overwhelming majority of votes was for a depressed Kyora (as you can see). I suppose it's more realistic, considering her character, but I thought people would be more interested in a Dark Kyora or Strong one.

Book 3 will introduce two new characters, not massively important to the story as a whole but one of them does have a pretty important story arc.

A big extra thank you to KorraSpanko, that awesome pervert. He's a friend from my collage class and is reading my old TFA. He's reading like twenty chapters at a time and since he's reviewing them all, TFA may be the first LOK fic to crack 1000 reviews! Another big thanks to all my reviewers from the first to the last, I love all of you 3

Next chapter will have some emotional bits.

**Thanks for reading. Those of you who voted for different out comes, please don't be disappointed.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review**


	52. Chapter 2: Kirok and Tarrlok

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 2: Kirok and Tarrlok

OXOXOXO

14th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

"Do you know who I am boy?" the man asked.

"Yes I do." Kirok choked out.

"And who am I?"

"Tarrlok."

Even as Kirok said the word, his stomach churned at the meaning behind that name. Tarrlok was notorious as a powerful and demented bloodbender and rumours surrounding him and his disappearance, as well as his actions as a thrall during the Necros Incident had caused him to become an almost mythical monster. Something that horror stories were made of.

And yet, here he was, the ghost of the most deadly bloodbender of the last fifty years. He looked exactly as he had at his moment of death, wearing the same jacket and his hair was styled in the same three ponytails, a hairstyle that fell out of fashion after the councilman's actions became known.

"How? How are you here!? Did Tensa bring you back too!?" Kirok demanded, pointing the ice knife at his opponent.

"No no, it was your little friend, the new Avatar, that has allowed me to come back, don't fear me boy, I am only a spirit and cannot harm anyone or do anything." Tarrlok said, grinning creepily.

"Kyora? Why would Kyo let you come back to the Mortal World?" Kirok asked.

"She didn't do it on purpose…the end of the world is near, the Kami have gathered, Ragnarok is close to reviving and the world is in turmoil. Her misery only serves to further weaken the already thin boundary between worlds and I was able to slip through. I've been following my brother for over a month now, trying to figure out a way to get back at him for this whole mess." Tarrlok said, angrily pointing down at his ghostly form.

"So why are you here? Why talk to me?" Kirok asked, suspicious of the spirit.

"Simple. We can each help the other. You feel it don't you? The bottomless pit of sorrow that your little friend has fallen into. You've said and done everything you could but now, you realise she will never be whole again. She has been destroyed…and you want revenge on those responsible. You want to hurt the people who've hurt your friend."

Kirok once again felt a chill wash over him at the truth in Tarrlok's words but he tried to hide it. "The one responsible is already dead. Killed when Susanoo took control of Kyo."

"Oh but it still wouldn't have happened if there was no war going on…Tekari, Akuan and Tensa are all to blame too, plus she may have taken the death of your friend better if her original parents had been better. Now Azaia lives unpunished while her daughter suffers." Tarrlok said, grinning madly.

"I can help you. I will give you the power you need to destroy the ones who hurt Kyora."

Kirok's fear vanished in an instant and was replaced by dark ambition. "You…you can help me get back at the ones who hurt her? To defeat Tekari, Akuan and that bastard, Tensa?"

"Oh yes, it will be easy. Allow me to teach you the true power of blood and no one can stop you. Once an enemy is captured in your blood grip, only a powerful waterbender could resist and with my help, not even Tensa or Korra could resist your power!" Tarrlok said, offering Kirok his spirit hand.

"Bloodbending? To use something like that is forbidden and evil in all cases but healing!" the boy yelled.

"So? I am not asking you to go off and destroy the world or even hurt an innocent. The only thing I get out of this deal is the promise that you will pass on my legacy. Think of Kyora…think of how much this war has made her suffer. It effectively killed the person she used to be and robbed you of someone you care about…is it so wrong to want the people responsible to suffer?"

The waterbender stared darkly at the former councilman and thought of Kyo…it was true what Tarrlok said, and Kirok couldn't deny it. This war had killed Yanos, ruined a girl's life and greatly hurt a lot of people that Kirok cared about. Forgiveness wasn't an option and if he couldn't fix the problem, he'll make the people who caused it hurt.

"Fine. We have a deal. Make me strong enough to destroy those three bastards and I will pass your legacy onto someone else." Kirok said, a new darkness appearing in his eyes. Tarrlok did not say another word, but simply vanished with a dark, insane grin on his face. He would return when he was ready to train his new pupil, and in the meantime, Kirok would prepare for his vengeance.

Team Avatar convened in the dining hall to eat and, as usual, they kindly acknowledged Kyora before going on with their on conversations. It was their way of saying they still cared, but they were willing to wait for Kyo to come to them. As usual, Kyo sat in silence and ate a tiny amount of her food, even though very little was on her plate to begin with, forcing Jinora to coax her into eating more. At the sight of this, Kye put a hand on Jinora's arm.

"Come now, let the girl feed herself. I know you are still hungry Kyo, so eat. You won't help anyone by wasting away. We were all understanding when you wanted to quit your Avatar Training but you have to be considerate and at least try to take care of yourself." Kye said. Despite the soft spoken way in which she had said the words, the others present thought it sounded far too harsh a thing to say to Kyora…but surprisingly it worked.

Kyo whispered a small apology and actually finished her meal, even having a small bit of cake for dessert, something she hadn't done since before Yanos died. After the meal, Maka took Kyo and Joewe away, leaving Kye to talk with the others.

"I think we've been taking the wrong approach. As bad as it sounds, we may have to be selfish if we want to save this girl." Kye said.

"How does being selfish help? And your stunt was dangerous Kye! What if you made her feel even more guilty? She has enough to deal with!" Virgo yelled.

"Because, we've all spent three years putting her above everything else. Did you already forget that the entire reason she started training again in the first place, back when she was still in earth training, was because she cared more about her friends that herself? We need to start making sure she knows that we need her to at least make some recovery! She needs us to tell her that it hurts us to see her like this." Kye said back, her voice as even as always.

"So we make her take care of herself by telling her that it would help us? Sounds a little underhanded but we have to try it. At this rate, she won't be able to function at all." Korra said. "And I'm worried that if Kyo falls any lower, Maka will fall with her…"

The others could see the look of sadness and vulnerability in Korra's face…now that she was a mother, she had matured greatly but she was also very cautious with her child after Yanos' death, fearing she could be next…heck since she always follows Kyora, the chance of her being killed by an attacker with their eyes on the Avatar was pretty high.

"Then it's settled. We'll get a little tougher on her, for her own good." Kye said. Lyrae and Regulus, both of whom were sixteen now, looked at each other with worried glances.

"What about her Avatar training? Should we try to get her to start it again?" Lyrae asked. Part of the reason Kyo had stopped training was because of the element she would be learning next; Air. Air was his element…

"Not yet. We will get her strength up and after that, we'll try. If she learns to control her bending, she'll be able to control herself if another tragedy happens." Silver suggested.

Kirok looked up at them all and scoffed to himself, annoyed that they were trying to push Kyo forward faster than he thought was needed. He was pessimistic and believed Kyo was too far gone already, but the others still had hope. He wasn't sure if he thought they were foolish for deluding themselves or cruel for pushing Kyo. Shoving the thoughts to a corner of his warped mind, he sensed Tarrlok's presence once again and excused himself from the table. The presence urged him towards a disused courtyard, where he came face to face with the ghost of the bloodbender.

"Nice to see you again my pupil." He greeted creepily. Tarrlok relished in the fear and discomfort he caused the boy.

"Stop talking like that. Why are we meeting here? The guards patrol these areas a lot at night." Kirok said, shrugging off Tarrlok's words.

"It is simply a place where we can meet. You took longer than I thought to eat…you're so slow. We will be training in the Spirit World anyway, so I don't have to worry about you being caught." The ex-councilman stated.

"And how will I do that? Normal people can't go to the Spirit World and even if they could, I heard not even normal Avatar's can bend there." Kirok retorted, looking angry.

"I already have a work around for that, and it was Will and Silver who gave me the inspiration!" Tarrlok laughed. His time in the Spirit World must have been hard for him as he was very clearly mad. "To enter the Spirit World, you need to make a contract with an Anima Aes and to bend there, you must become a spirit."

Kirok's eyes widened. "And how do I do that? Silver and the others clearly said that only Avatars and Immortals can become Elemental Spirits. Not to mention that I have no way of contracting an Anima of any kind!"

"Don't be so stupid! Will created an artificial Anima Aes and an Artificial Water Spirit! Simply steal his plans on how he did it!" the crazed-bloodbender said. "Do it quickly too. I'll be back in three days to see how you've done." And with that, the spirit vanished like mist.

"Crazy fool…" Kirok muttered to himself as he returned to his room. To think his entire plan for revenge would be stopped so soon! He would never be able to sneak into Will's makeshift lab (partly because he had no idea where it was) and even if he could, how would he find the plans, escape with them and then use them? As he racked his brain, looking for answers, a stroke of genius hit him.

'I could convince him that I'm interested in his work and would like to read some of his old research journals! Maybe I'll say that I want to go into work in the Crystal Tech business.' Kirok thought.

As he smiled and laid back on his bed, planning what to say, a ghostly voice disturbed him.

"Turn back now…" it whispered. The voice was foreign, unrecognisable, yet somehow familiar.

"Who's there?" Kirok demanded, creating an ice dagger.

"It is not too late…turn back…" the voice said again.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Kirok screamed.

"Turn back…before you lose everything…"

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Kirok roared, slashing at the air. At all the commotion, Tahno and Zaia burst into the room.

"Kirok! Are you okay? What's going on?" Zaia asked, checking her son for wounds.

"I'm fine…I dosed off and had a nightmare…" Kirok muttered. Tahno gave his son a questioning look before relaxing.

"You've had a tough time of it recently, take a break from your reading for a day or two, and play with the other kids. If Kye's plan works, you may have Kyo back soon!" Tahno said before giving his son a pat on the head and leaving.

Zaia followed after, saying good night to her son. Kirok was not bothered by the voice again, but the memory wouldn't leave him.

"Turn back? I haven't even started yet." He said, before slipping into an uneasy sleep.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 2**

**OXOXOXO**

Tarrlok and Kirok have a kind of Orochimaru and Sasuke feel to them!

Kyo may seem really sad now, but she will grow as a character in this book. Especially during the finale of this book.

Maruka is the most popular character besides Kyora, at least out of people I've introduced in this story.

If my math is right, LOS will still be going by the time season 2 comes out!

Tarrlok is a tricky one, the voice is a new person we'll meet later.


	53. Chapter 3: Kyora's Intervention

******Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 3: Kyora's Intervention

OXOXOXO

15th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

As the adults had agreed, the previous evening, everyone was gathered into Jinora and Virgo's home within the temple. It was spacious, but since there were a lot of people there, it seemed a lot smaller. Jinora tried to convince Kye to start of small but the woman had simply replied by saying Kyora needed to know they ALL cared and needed her to get better.

Once everyone was gathered, Kirok sitting grumpily in the corner of the room beside his dad, Virgo brought Kyora in from the garden terrace. Upon seeing everyone gathered, the little Avatar took a step to the side, hiding behind Virgo and peeking out shyly.

"Wha-What's going on?" she asked timidly, barely above a whisper.

"We're all here to have a little talk with you Kyo." Korra said, sitting on a sofa with Bolin, Maka squeezed in-between them.

"It's about you and your health. You know that you've gotten really thin, almost nothing but bones ever since…ever since Yanos passed away." Kye said, hesitating to bring up the late airbender. Kyo flinched and went even paler at the mention of her former friend.

"S-So what? I-I'm still alive so why does it matter if I don't eat or sleep much?" she said, trying to edge her way back to the door. She was met by the demanding figure of Baizon.

"You aren't going anywhere squirt. We really need to talk." He said.

"But why? Please just leave me alone! You promised you wouldn't make me do anything I don't want to!" Kyo said, raising her voice a little. She quickly regretted it as the action caused her parched throat to burn horribly, making her cringe.

"You see? Your body is in bad shape, you need to let us help you!" Silver said, creating some water for Kyo to drink. At first the little girl refused it, but after some stern looks from Korra and Silver, she sighed and allowed Silver to pour the water down her throat. At first, she tried to hide her thirst by sipping at the water ball but before long, she couldn't hold back and began gulping it down, looking very disappointed when the water ran out.

"I knew you were thirsty. Why do this to yourself? I've heard your stomach growling from not eating for days on end, your eyes are dark from lack of sleep and your lips and skin look like you've been in a desert for a year! This won't do. Any more like this and you will be damaged beyond repair. You already know that as Susanoo, you can't die, so if you become any worse, you will be suffering forever!" Silver lectured. The things she said shocked the mortals of the room more than Kyo, but it did get a rise out of the usually soft-spoken girl.

"So what if I suffer! I should suffer! I should have died that day! It was my own stupidity that caused Yanos to die! His blood will be on my hands forever!" she screamed, falling back and cringing as the fire in her throat rose up again.

"Do you not think we feel the same? Pretty much everyone here feels somewhat responsible for that day but if we let you suffer and hurt like this, then we'll have two lost souls weighing down on our conscious." Kye said curtly.

Kyora's eyes widened. "You…you all feel the same?"

"Of course we do." Korra said. "If I had sensed what was happening faster, I could have chi-flickered and stopped that bastard from hurting Mikuru or attacking you. I might have been able to heal Yanos' wound before it took his life."

"If I had travelled quicker or swallowed my pride and asked one of the Kamis, I may have been able to get reinforcements in time to stop the attack from happening." Sequa said, looking down sadly. She, Mikuru and Taza were the only non-Team Avatar and non-Kami people in the room. Gorm had left Team Avatar temporarily to help guard the Earth King, promising to return when Kyo recovered.

"And I…" Mikuru begun, feeling those guilty tears creep up on her again, "There is no end of things I could have done to stop that attack from happening. The whole thing was my fault."

Taza put a hand on the now sobbing woman's back. Mikuru was a full-grown adult now and while she had changed very little, she did look slightly more womanly and was kitted out in Valkyrie armour. Kyora looked back and forth between everyone, becoming more and more distressed. She finally settled on Ikki and Pisces, who were the only people beside Korra's family who were sitting.

"What about you?" Kyo asked, talking to Ikki. "You must hate me for what I've done! You must hate me for taking away your son! You must-"

Kyora was cut off by Ikki grabbing her by the front of her shirt and pulling her onto her lap, hugging the girl to her chest. "Never, not even for a second, have I blamed you or hated you for what happened. My son was taken from me and the only person you killed was the evil, foul creature who took his life. I am sworn by my oath to never take a life, but if he had kept living, I would never have been able to move on…but now I cannot move on and finally lay my son to rest because I am afraid that we'll lose you too! Please Kyora…" Ikki began to sob hard. "Please don't leave us as well! I don't think I can take it!"

Kyora sat there on her aunt's knee, trapped in her loving embrace and looked into the faces of the others. Pisces was also in tears, as was Kyo's parents and Maka…Kyora had no idea how much she had hurt them…

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted to make everyone feel so horrible! I just felt like I deserved to suffer for not being able to save him!" she said, beginning to cry.

"You know Yanos would never have wanted that. You were the one he loved the most." Pisces said, patting the girl's head and stroking her hair.

"I-I promise I'll get better! I'll be good and do whatever you want, just please don't be sad anymore!" Kyora said. Jinora moved to sit by Ikki's side, holding her little sister and her beloved daughter.

"One step at a time Kyora. Just promise to take better care of yourself. The rest will come with time." Jinora cooed. Before long, both Ikki and Kyo calmed down and fell asleep together.

Once Kye was safely in the knowledge that Kyora would be okay, she resupplied and left to hunt Tensa once more, once again refusing to take Joewe, though this time the excuse was that Kyo needed her more. Once Kye and the Valkyries returned to their own business, every Kami and member of Team Avatar got back to their work, they were planning to launch a huge attack on Los Luminus in the hopes of defeating Tekari and the Lightbenders in one battle. Everyone had a new spring in their step after the meeting with Kyora so they all worked even harder…all except Kirok.

He stalked down the halls of the Temple, grumbling to himself. "How dare they try and push her! I bet she only said those things so they'd all leave her alone!" he said to himself angrily.

As he walked, Kirok noticed Will walking down another hallway that led to an old storeroom. Feeling curious and intending to start his plan, Kirok followed the former necromancer into the room. He caught Will, just as he was about to grab an old urn from a top a stone pedestal.

"What are you doing in here?" Kirok asked.

"Er…nothing?" Will said, taking his hands off of the urn.

"Is this the entrance to your so-called secret lab?"

"Um…no?"

Kirok looked un convinced and Will grumbled. "Fine, yes this is the way into my lab. I spent months building this place to keep it hidden from you and the other kids! All that work for nothing!" Will whined.

Kirok smirked, "I won't tell anyone…if you let me in to see it."

The white haired man looked a little surprised; having always thought Kirok would be the least interested out of the kids. At least that meant he'd cause the least trouble!

"Fine, I'll let you have a look around! But if you tell anyone, you'll be my next Test subject!" Will threatened before lifting the old urn again and breathing black fire into the small hole in the pedestal. On the other side of the store room, a large set of shelves were lowered into the floor, revealing a stone wall that looked newer than the rest of the temple. Will earthbent the wall in half and sent each half backwards a tiny bit before they slotted into a gap between the storeroom walls and the lab walls. Will stood by the entrance and waved his hand in a motion that said "after you", signalling the boy to enter.

Kirok was quite amazed to see what was in this room…Since the temple was built into the side of the ravine, it could be expanded underground almost limitlessly and Will had taken full advantage of this by creating a massive room, almost as big as the entire temple. Crystals of every colour jutted out of the rough rock faces and equations and bits of information were scrawled across the walls that Will had erected around the place. By the look of it, Will had begun constructing an actual building and then gotten bored, as only bits and pieces of buildings were constructed, giving the place a very rag tag but impressive air about it.

"This is incredible…" Kirok said before spotting a table filled with an odd setup of glass vials and tubes, each filled with an funny coloured liquid.

"Careful there! I'm using crystal dust to try and make a new kind of tonic." Will said, shooing Kirok away from the vials.

"What is it supposed to do?" the waterbender asked.

"Well, all Avatars and Kami energybenders can give people bending from any of the four elements, but once done it lasts until the person gets their power taken away again. This tonic will fill a person with a kind of liquid crystal, infused with bending chi! It'll give the drinker up to an hour of bending in any element! I've been testing it on myself with Light and Shadowbending or Zenbending as Kye calls it." Will explained, albeit reluctantly.

"That's brilliant! You could do anything with that! Anyone could have the power of an Avatar." Kirok said, temporarily forgetting his plan. He may have been a serious kid, but he was still a kid. Things like this made him excited!

"Really? I haven't had too much success yet…the tonics work, but they cause crippling pain when they first hit your stomach and when they are finally digested. It might actually be dissolving my guts…which is why I test these things on myself! No need to worry about me dying!" Will said, laughing a little.

Looking down at Kirok, who was looking around with child-like wonder, Will smiled. Ophi had always been afraid of laboratories because of what happened with Scorpia turning her into Hydra, but with Kirok, he may have some luck.

"Say, if you're interested, I need an assistant. Someone who isn't too squeamish and can take notes on my experiments. If you're interested, I'll give you free reign of my lab as payment and free pickings of any of my experiments, so long as they aren't too dangerous." Will offered. In truth, he had hoped Kyo would be his assistant, but until she was better, that wouldn't be possible.

Kirok suddenly remembered his plans and smirked. "Of course I'll be your assistant. I kind of wanted to read about how you made the Project Orion subjects, so could I borrow those notes?" he asked.

Will scowled. "Sorry kiddo, those books are all bound in black. The Black books you see around the lab can only be opened by myself. If you do a good job though, I may let you borrow a couple of them and give you keys to them." Will said, giving Kirok's hand a shake.

The boy wasn't pleased about the setback, but was more than happy that the deal had gone his way in the end. The lab was also secure and no one but Will came in, so Tarrlok could still teach him here in secret.

"_I cannot give you my best secret without you coming to the Spirit World…but this place will do for now…" _The spirit of Tarrlok said. Kirok smirked to himself and followed Will as the former necromancer gave him the tour.

Kirok would be a bloodbender soon, and he would get his vengeance on those who hurt Kyora…no matter what.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 3**

**OXOXOXO**

It may seem too early for Kyo to fully recover, and she hasn't really, but I needed her to make some positive change or writing the rest of the book would be way too hard. The other characters will get some development, but the focus of this story is Kyora.

The reason they didn't try the intervention thing for three years was because they were all afraid it would fail and hurt Kyo more. In the end though, they had to decide between Kyo being permanently damaged by her new bad habits or have a last ditch attempt at fixing her. Truth be told, if they had tried it earlier, they would have failed.

Kirok will slowly become darker and more deluded as he follows Tarrlok.

There is no real minor villain to this book, but there is a secondary finale that happens in the twenty chapter area, which will do something I've planned to do since the beginning of the story.

Depending on the outcome of book 3, Ikki may become pregnant with a second child in Book 4.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	54. Chapter 4: Attack of the Past Pt 1

******Thanks to all my reviewers :D**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 4: Attack of the Past Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

25thth Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

It had been ten days since Kyora's intervention and Kirok becoming Will's assistant and slowly but surely, one was getting better…and the other was getting worse.

Kyo was no longer practically bones after Maka and Joewe basically made her eat until she couldn't eat anymore. At. Every. Single. Meal.

If she hadn't been so skinny, she would have likely turned into a ball! While the little Avatar had regained some of her physical well-being, she was still short for her age and was being given special medicine by Will to help her grow while also being made to exercise frequently. On the emotional side, Kyo wasn't yet back to her old self, but she was making good progress and was once again playing with Maka and the other kids, she even began painting again!

Sadly, the opposite was happening with Kirok…

The young man was growing paler from spending all his time in Will's laboratory. After the boy missed several meals, Will was forced to tell the others why Kirok was always missing and had to start supervising the boy almost all day…though he had no idea that Kirok was sneaking in at night…

Will had given him a recharging fire crystal to allow him unlimited access to the laboratory, so Kirok snuck in at night to train with Tarrlok, who was enjoying himself far too much. He'd send Kirok on mini hunting missions to a village less than an hour away (by foot) from the Air Temple, to search for animals or people to practice his bloodbending on. Usually, Kirok would hang around outside a small tavern and wait for a drunk to come staggering out. He always waited for the same couple of men, all of whom he'd seen attempt to harass a girl and they were always drunk when he came to the village. He'd knock two of them out with bloodbending and then take the other back to the lab to practice on. When he was done, Kirok would throw the man back out and he'd wake up in the corridors of the temple, hung over and with no memories of what happened, and the best part was that everyone in the temple just assumed he was some drunken fool who wandered in to the temple!

As Kyo returned to the light, Kirok fell further into the dark, trying harder to convince himself that Kyo wasn't actually recovering so that his hunt for revenge felt more justified. When he really thought about it, Kirok couldn't find the reason he really wanted to fight the three immortals, maybe he didn't and he just wanted to prove himself. Either way, he told himself he was doing it for Kyora and shut the voice of reason out, returning to his dark studies.

Overall, things seemed to be getting better, since no one knew of Kirok's rapidly changing nature, but one incident happened to throw things once again into chaos. The plan to attack Los Luminus was almost complete, Baizon was confident it would work, the soldiers required had been set aside by their generals and everyone was awaiting one crucial component…

Kye.

Baizon needed her, as an immortal, to lead one of the army divisions. It was crucial that the Division leaders for the attack were immortal so that there was little chance of the soldiers losing their commanding officer, and thus their orders, but Kye had yet to return despite promising to be back within a week of Kyora's intervention.

"Where the hell is she!?" Baizon complained, once again looking to the sky above Jinora's garden terrace.

"Kye may be in the middle of something." Kyora said quietly.

"Kyora's right. Miss Kye was never one to be needlessly late. If she is delayed, you can bet it's for an important reason. I say we just-" Joewe suddenly stopped mid-sentence and a concerned look came across her face.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Maruka asked.

"Miss Kye spoke to me in my mind. She's been delayed because she found Tensa, but he's summoned all Seven Paragons to capture her. Kye is really strong but there is no way she can counter all the Paragons and Tensa in one fight. They're chasing her all over the world and she claims that Tensa is sending four more really strong thralls to capture Kyora."

Kyo looked surprised at Joewe's statement, but after a moment, she got over it. "Why would he need me? If he wants Ragnarok to destroy everything, surely he doesn't need me."

"You're good for more things than just controlling Ragnarok." Maruka said. Despite their confusion, Baizon took the three girls with him to speak with the World Council and report to them what they've discovered.

"This is troublesome. Can we identify the thralls on their way here?" Tenzin asked.

"I can handle that." Will said with a small smile. He placed his fists together like he was meditating, using his energybending to reach out and find the thralls. It didn't take him long to find them or identify them, though his face was full of regret when he did.

"Damn that Tensa! Now he's made it personal." Will growled, punching the wall of the council chambers and cracking the wall.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Tensa knows how strong we are, so he's using psychological warfare. He brought back Scorpia, Sagittarius and Taurus." Will said, his face becoming darker.

"What!? But wait, who is the fourth?" Silver asked. She soon wished she hadn't.

"Qilin. Tensa brought back Qilin Uzume." Will answered. Silver did not speak another word, but the colour drained from her face and she felt her energy leave her as she slumped back in her chair.

"Who is Qilin?" Haiumi asked.

"He is your grandfather." Silver said fearfully. "And my father…"

Korra and the others all tensed up at the mention. Of all the new generation, only Baizon and Haiumi knew the truth behind Silver and Will's parents, though everyone knew she hated them both.

"Do you know when he is supposed to arrive?" Will asked, looking to Joewe.

"Miss Kye claimed they'd be here in a few hours, but that was an hour ago. We have one or two tops. She also promised that she'd be following after them but she needs to prioritise Tensa." Joewe answered. A dark smile crossed Will's face.

"Good, I'll get my opportunity to make him pay for what he did to Silver. I died before I could kill him last time, but this time, I'll make him suffer. It's also my opportunity to punish Scorpia for hurting my daughter!" Will said, looking at Ophi for a second.

"Scorpia…that's a name I'd hoped to never hear again. I wish to fight with you against her." Ophi said to her adopted father. Will smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It's been too long since we did some daddy-daughter bonding."

Ophi had to stifle a laugh at the comment and the others were all smiling a little as well. Despite the danger, they were all eager to fight these four enemies again, particularly Leo, who had killed three of them before. Only Kyora and Kirok looked worried.

"We shouldn't be reckless. As much as I hate to admit it, Tensa is smart. He wouldn't send four people we've killed before without reason. I mean, in a straight up fight, he knows we'd dominate them." Kirok said.

"Kirok is right. I think we should be more careful before we continue." Kyo mumbled, barely audible.

Team Avatar looked between themselves and at the rest of the council. They knew the children were right. "Fine." Lin said, standing up. "We'll get ready for a full-scale invasion and treat these four like an entire army."

Will nodded in agreement and looked around the room. Gemini, Libra, Cancer and Caprico had all come with them to the Western Air Temple, since it had effectively become their home base. That meant that this battle would be a reunion for all of Project Orion, minus Aqua of course, which raised a question.

"Why wouldn't Tensa also bring back Aqua? Didn't Tahno kill her during their attack on Air Temple Island?" Will asked. Tahno suddenly looked very guilty, as did Zaia and it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What's going on you two? Come on, spill it." Korra said, crossing her arms.

"Well, Aqua isn't exactly dead." Tahno said with a nervous chuckle.

"What!?" Mako yelled.

"Well it was during Jinora's twelfth birthday party. Korra's fireballs, the ones she was using for a firework display, must have landed in the water near wear her body sank after I froze her with Suzaku. They must have heated the water enough so she could escape. I found her floating unconscious in the sea, so I asked Zaia to hide her. I didn't want to just kill her and I was hoping to get to know her a little better before handing her over. Turns out she was a pretty decent person who only stuck with Scorpia because she stole something from Aqua, but it was destroyed when Leo burnt her to ashes." Tahno explained hurriedly.

"Wait…Aqua actually cared about something? Hard to imagine." Virgo said, remembering her time with the Waterbender when she was a little girl.

"What became of her then?" Will asked.

"Well, she stayed with Zaia for a few days and then she left. I see her from time to time since we're both bounty hunters. She's the only one besides myself who takes jobs in all five nations." Tahno said.

Sequa smiled slyly, "Oh I see. Well, we have five of the thirteen Orion Subjects as members of Team Avatar and a further four as allies. If we get Aqua to help us, we'll have an even ten on our side."

"She'll never work with us. She hates Leo for causing the destruction of her treasure and she won't work with anyone who associates with him. She's only tolerant of me when we see each other because I saved her life and let her go." Tahno said.

Will pulled a worried face, "Wait, did she mention what this treasure was?"

"Just some kind of silver locket, had a moonstone shard encrusted into the little door on the front." The former Wolf bat answered.

"Oh no…poor woman." Will said sadly. "Aqua came to me when she was little over twenty-one. She had a three year old daughter and agreed to become one of the Aquarius subjects in return for me feeding her and her child. Her child was killed two months later by one of my drunken Black Lotus. The locket held a picture of her."

"No way… that can't be right. We never met or heard about her daughter." Cancer said, looking downtrodden.

"The Subjects were divided by project. We only introduced all thirteen when we had succeeded in each of the individual projects. Aqua was with us for around seven years before she met you." Will explained.

Caprico, who herself had always longed to be a mother before Lyrae was born, felt a new sense of kinship with her. "I don't understand why she would stay loyal to you though. She was always one of the subjects who wanted to obey your words to the letter." Aries said.

"Well, after the incident. The man responsible and five of his fellows all appealed to me that it was the girl's own fault and that her mother had no right to be upset. Aqua gave me the most pathetically desperate look I'd ever seen…and then I killed the men. By the time I was done, it wasn't possible to tell what body part belonged to what man. She always obeyed me after that and I originally planned to have her be in charge of the child subjects instead of Caprico. Sadly, her daughter's death made her bury her emotions and she out right refused to talk or take care of any child." Will informed the captivated group.

"I hate to interrupt but I can sense the thralls. They're on an airship less than five minutes away!" Haiumi alerted.

"I'm going to go take care of something. Try to avoid killing that bastard Qilin before I get back." Will said before chi-flickering away.

The team looked between themselves and shrugged before preparing themselves and all soldiers in the Temple for battle. As Kyora was led away by Jinora to keep the little Avatar safe, she couldn't help but think where Will had gone.

"He went to get that Aqua lady…I'm sure of it." Kyo muttered to herself. Just as the kids were safely locked in Jinora and Virgo's home, the four thralls landed on the other side of the ravine.

The only woman in the tiny group smirked. "Oh Ophi! Momma's home!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 4**

**OXOXOXO**

This chapter was a result of my boredom and the fact that I had a few spare chapters I needed to fill.

Silver will get an interesting character moment when she meets her father.

I don't plan on actually having Aqua appear for a while. Mentions of her were due to many people saying she had a very ambiguous fate and others wanted to know her past.

The first fights of the book will be in this arc.

Scorpia is still deliciously evil and nuts.

**This should be fun...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	55. Chapter 5: Attack of the Past Pt 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I finally got a new Omniworld request, so that will be posted this week as well! **

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 5: Attack of the Past Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

25th Day of autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Twenty three years ago, Ophi had been known to all as Subject Ophiuchus, the thirteenth and most important part of Project Orion. She had been only a little girl back then, but many still feared her. She was the girl with hair as dark as the abyss, the girl in the tattered clothing, who could only feel at ease with the large, heavy iron collar around her throat. And most importantly, the girl with snake-like eyes that spelt death for all who stared into them. For back then, death did follow this girl…he took the shape of a man, red eyes and obsidian hair with a soul as empty as the lives he had taken. Necros was death, and Ophi was his weapon, like the Reaper and his scythe.

But Korra and Silver had changed all that.

Now, the man who had been death was a symbol of new life. Necros had been purified of his insanity and his hatred for life and now, he pledged himself to the protection of the very people he sought to destroy, and as always, Ophi followed with him. Black hair became white, red eyes became blue and the collar that had weighed her down for so long was cut from her neck, and with it her servitude. Now, she followed because she loved him. Where once he had been death, he was now her father and with him, Ophi found her new life. Team Avatar gave her friends and family, and most of all; it gave her love in the form of Rohan. All the things that tied her to her old life of happy slavery were gone or had changed with her, but now…

…Now Scorpia, the foul creature whom called herself Ophi's mother was facing her.

'I'm sorry papa…' Ophi thought sadly, 'But this time, I'll be the one to end her life!'

With not a single spoken word, Ophi used her energybending to Chi-flicker behind Scorpia and using a small, hidden dagger, the now fully grown woman moved in for the kill.

Scorpia gasped in surprise and Ophi vanished, but her instincts were sharp and she was able to avoid the deadly blow, responding by slashing at Ophi with her own hidden knife.

"Keeping little blades in your clothes just like your mommy! How cute!" Scorpia taunted as her knife bit into Ophi's forearm.

"You aren't my mother, you worthless bitch." Ophi said as her wound healed. Ophi may have learnt energybending from her father and aunt, but she was still an Anima Aes, and thus was unkillable.

"Now now, little girls who curse get smacked!" Scorpia laughed, trying to hit Ophi with a backhand, only to hit a pink, flaming barrier. The anima girl looked surprised as she turned to see Kyora had propelled herself over to the makeshift battle ground with her firebending, and had protected Ophi from the blow.

"Oh look, the little brat has got herself a kitten to play with!" Scorpia laughed mockingly, referring to Kyora.

"Please go away. I don't want any fighting." Kyora begged.

"Not a chance kitten. Our new friend Tensa has plans for you, so if you want to surrender, I can promise to leave most of you alone." Scorpia smirked. "You see, myself and that grumpy man with white hair both have to discipline out daughters for being naughty little brats and I also want my revenge on the people who betrayed us. So sit there and be quiet." Scorpia ordered, raising the earth around Kyora in the form of sand to trap her.

Scorpia then turned to Qilin, Sagittarius and Taurus. "Master Uzume, you go and deal with your brat, I'll stay and deal with mine. Sagittarius, hunt and kill all the Project Orion members who betrayed us! Taurus, go wreck the place."

"Which ones betrayed us?" Sagittarius asked, not remembering.

"Leo and Aries obviously, Gemini, Cancer, Caprico, Pisces, Libra…oh, and Virgo." The cruel woman told him. At the mention of her mother's name, Kyora stopped struggling.

"Wait…you want to kill Mommy?" she said, silently begging for it to be not true.

"Of course! Traitors are always put to death! Don't worry though; she'll be going to the same place as that little friend of yours! What was his name again…oh yeah, Yanos." A cruel smile stretched across the scorpion woman's face as Kyora looked ready to cry…

But she didn't cry…she screamed. The world fell silent and still as the childish scream became a bloodthirsty roar and the sand and earth around Kyora began to decay and turn to dust. "Those who hurt the people I love…they're scum…I'll **Kill them all!**"

Kyora's eyes began to glow as she entered the Avatar state, but rather than the usual Avatar Sphere that appeared around her, Kyora surrounded herself in a ball of black air that decayed everything it touched, forcing Ophi and the four resurrected foes to retreat to the other side of the Ravine to avoid being turned to dust. "Well, that was some poor judgement on my part." Scorpia said, losing her smirk for the first time since she reappeared.

"You dumb bitch! We only just got her to try and get over Yanos' passing! Now you've set her off the deep end!" Ophi yelled, slapping her former mother without a second thought.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Scorpia screamed before a light in the sky caught her attention. Something was flashing from place to place in the sky, avoiding dark energy explosions that looked to be some distance away. And them, without warning, the flashing light landed with a thud beside Kyora and a woman emerged from it, delivering a heavy punch into the top of Kyo's head, knocking the girl out.

"Honestly! Will you people please stop upsetting the emotionally distressed Child God?" Kye said, rubbing her sore arm. The punch had put her arm into Kyo's "Decay Zone" just long enough to cause her some bad burns, though her energy healing was enough to shrug the wounds off.

"Miss Kye!" Joewe shouted happily at the return of her master. The immortal woman waved at her before gently picking up Kyora and Chi-flickering over to the side where her allies were. Since both the attackers and the defenders were now on the same side of the Ravine, Team Avatar and their Kami allies quickly surrounded Scorpia and the other two subjects, while Silver stood in the centre of the circle of people, staring angrily at her reanimated father, who in turn stared back.

"You can guess why I volunteered to work for Avatar Tensa." Qilin said darkly.

"You want your own back for me killing you. Don't bother, you were weaker than me then and you're weaker than me now." Silver said, dismissing her father as nothing but a bad attempt by Tensa to distract her.

"Did you learn nothing in your childhood? I am an Uzume Master Energybender! You were simply an untrained little brat. You corrupted your brother, made him as worthless as you! He could have been the next emperor! Our family could have led our country into a new age of enlightenment! But you demolished that hope, along with the entire empire!" Qilin roared.

"Corrupted him? I never did anything. He took pity on me and loved me because I was his sister! Our so called, "esteemed Empire" was nothing but a collection of corrupt nobles and alchemists, building better worlds for themselves on the backs of slaves. The people that made up the foundation of our empire were left to die in squalor, the core of our empire was corrupt and it fell in less than a week." Silver roared back.

"What!? How could… Tensa claimed you destroyed our empire, but how could you do it in a week!?"

Silver's scowl flipped and became a mad grin. "Because, as soon as I showed the people that their overlords were easily slain, they rose up and took freedom for themselves! You used to always lecture me to be as loyal to you and my family as the slaves were to their masters, but how loyal were they when their chains were cut?"

"Enough talking. You were always a defiant little girl, so just like when you were a child, I'll force you to understand what you've done to our empire!" Qilin declared before using an energy barrier to knock Silver back. Luckily, she was prepared for it and was able to roll to the side, though Lin, Tenzin and Taurus were not so lucky, as the blow that was meant for Silver hit them, and sent them rocketing backwards, through a pillar and onto another cliff side courtyard.

"Sagittarius, leave Qilin to do his thing. Deal with these fools while I fight Ophiuchus!" Scorpia ordered. The aged archer nodded in response and drew his new bow, quickly using flaming arrows to divide the lines of Team Avatar and keep them from going to Lin and Tenzin's rescue as they fought with Taurus.

With the others distracted, Ophi ran and led Scorpia away from the area, leading her through the temple and up to the top of the Ravine, opposite to the side Scorpia had appeared on. Unbeknownst to either of them, Kye had followed after them. Since she had met the younger girl, Kye had kept an eye on Ophi, being more interested in her than the other Orion subjects.

When the three women were out in the open, they quickly formed a triangle, each prepared to strike.

"Why did you follow me Kye? This is between myself and her." Ophi said, looking sternly at the woman.

"Sorry, but Scorpia knows where Tensa is, and I intend to find out." Kye replied.

"Wait, I thought Tensa was chasing you! I thought those explosions were him." The Anima girl responded, a little shocked that anything else had sent the woman running.

"You and Silver aren't the only ones with dead acquaintances who'd rather you be the one dead. Those explosions were caused by the old abbot at the temple I lived in with Tensa." Kye answered, narrowly avoiding a ball of poison laced sand.

The two women looked at their smirking and undead enemy, neither looking amused. The battle wasn't one that could have a simple winner as none of them could truly die, but the poison laced sand would definitely hurt. Ophi was the next to attack, trying to knock Scorpia over the ledge with a kinetic blast, but the scorpion woman evaded and responded with a small flurry of poisoned sand needles. Three of these tiny blades managed to pierce Ophi's thigh before she could completely dodge, leaving her on the floor in crippling pain.

"Ophi!" Kye yelled, dodging a flurry of needles and flickering to Ophi's side. Ophi smiled through the pain before vanishing without a word, returning to her anima dimension, leaving only her dagger behind. Kye grabbed it and got to her feet, her scowling face looking into Scorpia's smirking one…

"You are so pleased that you hurt your child? You are scum. I'll end you in one technique." Kye said, readying the dagger. Focusing her chi into it, the dagger's blade began to glow bright white and then extend, becoming a blade of pure energy as long as a katana.

"Oh please, making yourself a sword won't help you against my poisonous san-" Scorpia never finished her sentence. Kye had chi-flickered around the woman at least a dozen times, slashing and flickering so quickly that no mortal eyes could ever have seen her. And with the end of her technique, Kye appeared again, sitting on the edge of the cliff with an irritated expression, ignoring her opponent's scream as her body was shattered behind Kye.

"I learnt to Chi-flicker from the most powerful energybender to ever exist and created Chi-Augmentation to be able to counter all defences. Scum like you could never face me." Kye said darkly before turning her attention to the three other battles. She had neglected to leave Scorpia intact enough to gather information from, but for now, it didn't matter.

"One down and three to go. Who will you send next? Tensa…"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 5**

**OXOXOXO**

Ophi would normally never curse or fight, but Scorpia brings out the worst in her. Sadly, she isn't fast or skilled in battle, making it foolish for her to fight.

Kye has a fascination with Anima Aes, particularly Ophi, the only human/Anima hybrid.

Tensa never intended to capture Kye, he summoned the Paragons to help him fight her and chase her off when she found him, that's why he vanished again before Kye arrived.

Moral of the story: Kyo is very emotional, make her to upset, and she'll go Dark Kyora.

In raw power terms, Kyo will be the strongest Divine, but due to her pacifism and naivety, she can't consciously use her true power.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	56. Chapter 6: Attack of the Past Pt 3

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 6: Attack of the Past Pt. 3

OXOXOXO

25th Day of autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Mid-way through the fight between Silver and Qilin, both paused in their attacks for a second, feeling the demise of Scorpia.

"I didn't expect her to fall so easily." Qilin commented gruffly.

"I underestimated Kye once and it almost cost me a lot of pain. I've only ever beaten her by going all out, so there was no way Scorpia could win." Silver said, remembering the fight she had with the younger immortal several centuries previously.

Qilin frowned. "So, you really have become strong. Where did this power come from? And where did the power you used to slay myself and your mother come from?" he asked.

"I always had it, I was born with it. If you hadn't been so cruel…if you had actually been a father to me, then I would have happily used my power to please you and the rest of the family, but you threw me aside like I was worthless, so I made you regret it." Silver said darkly. Nearby, Noatak and Haiumi could here Silver speak as they thought Sagittarius. Even now, the way Silver spoke was not as a confident and powerful Avatar, but as a young girl, rebelling in hopes her father would finally see the person she really was…but Qilin would never be the kind of man to care for his daughter. In his family, the girls born into their traditions were nothing but tools and vessels for the next generation. Good for selling off as wives to politically powerful people, but nothing else.

"To think the seeress was talking about you when we visited her…we were sure she meant Will." Qilin commented, restarting their battle by swiftly kicking Silver in the ribs. The Avatar grunted in pain and slid back a few feet before darting forward again to slash at her father with her flaming hands, leaving a long trail of burns on the thrall's arms as he blocked them. Silver was attacking with such ferocity that she appeared almost in-human. Her grunts and pants became snarls and roars as she become more and more animalistic in her movements.

She would rip her father apart no matter what!

"Stay still you bastard!" she yelled, trying to bloodbend him, but forgetting his thrall body had no blood. The brief pause caused by her surprise was more than enough for Qilin to backhand her to the floor and smash a kinetic blast into her back, making the poor girl scream as she felt the full force of the blast bearing down on her.

"Mother!" Haiumi cried, avoiding the barrage of flaming arrows as she changed her opponent. Creating a barrier of ice, she leapt to the defence of her mother and held the shield, even as Qilin rained more and more blows down upon them.

"So, my insolent daughter has given me an insolent granddaughter. How surprising." Qilin said sarcastically.

"Stay away from us, you monster." Haiumi said with venom in her voice. Silver had never heard such hatred from her peaceful daughter…

"I am the monster? Your mother caused the downfall of an entire civilisation, one that spanned the whole world! Not to mention she unleashed a demon that was sealed away beneath the sea and turned her own brother into a being solely obsessed with death." Qilin retorted, using a chi-strengthened fist to shatter Haiumi's shield and force the girl to Chi-flicker away with her mother.

The two of them reappeared behind a fountain, just out of Qilin's sight. "Haiumi, you have to go. Please, you can't fight him. I'll never forgive myself if he hurts you." Silver begged, abandoning her pride in hopes that Haiumi would understand her fears.

"I'm not leaving you to face him alone. You know you can't mom." Haiumi said sadly. Silver looked away in shame.

"I will…I'll show you and Will…I'll show him! I'm not a little girl anymore; I will win no matter what!" Silver said, charging out of her hiding spot and head first into battle. The initial attack caught Qilin off guard, and the foul man was sent spiralling into the ground after a devastating punch from Silver. The punch was followed by a kick to the ribs, so hard that he was lifted two feet off the ground and then kneed forward. Haiumi looked on in surprise as her mother began to attack her grandfather, fighting with all her might, but not bending at all. Every attack was physical, a punch, and a kick, a knee, all these were sent Qilin's way and beat the man until his thrall body couldn't keep up with the healing process and his chest cracked.

In the fight with Sagittarius, Korra could feel Silver's distress, as could Kyora, whom had awakened after being knocked out. Both girls could feel Silver's pain and sadness, the misery she felt as she physically tore apart her undead parent.

"You never gave me the time of day! I was just a servant to you!" Silver screamed, slamming a foot into her father's cracked chest.

"You hated me for something I couldn't control or change!" she struck him again, deepening the crack.

"I got stronger! I became one of the most physically, mentally, spiritually and politically powerful people in the entire world!" another punch, weaker this time but still enough to further damage Qilin's torso.

"I even became the immortal vessel of a Divine, a daughter to Lord Izanagi himself! And the really sad thing is…" Silver stopped attacking and slumped where she stood.

"Even after everything you did to me, I would have used all that power for you. You and the others hated me, but I still loved and cared for you. I genuinely thought that I was somehow lesser, or a bad person and that was why you treated me like you did. It wasn't until after Will died for me that I realised you must be wrong or evil. Will was always smart and brilliant, he'd never give his life to save a worthless girl like me…so I knew I couldn't have been worthless. If Will hadn't have died, I might have gone the rest of my life serving you even after you let those men have me." Silver said pathetically, falling to her knees with tears in her eyes, her pride and strength gone.

Haiumi felt tears prick her own eyes at the sight of her mother in such a state. Despite all her strength and power, she'd throw it all away to change things. She would have served her cruel father for her entire life. In a way, Will's death saved her from that, but it was still a painful awakening.

"Why did you hate me? Why was I not worth anything to you?" Silver asked in a desperate whisper.

Qilin looked her in the eyes with a cold glare, no pity, remorse or love in his entire being. "Because you were born a girl, and that made you worthless to our family."

Silver's eyes went from sad to a fury beyond anything anyone had seen and for a brief moment, all the world shuddered from her hatred. With a bloodthirsty and almost demonic roar, Silver smashed her fist one last time into her father's cracked body and watched with immense satisfaction as the man roared in pain and his body finally shattered completely, scattering across the floor of the temple before turning to dust and blowing away with the western wind. Silver's rage and hate was replaced once again with sadness and she buckled to her knees, sobbing loudly. Haiumi rushed to her and quickly hugged her mother, lightly crying herself.

"Forget him mom. He wasn't worthy to have someone like you as a child." The young woman said, comforting Silver as best she could. Silver calmed slightly and gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"I will be a better parent than him! I will protect you and care for you no matter what. I promise you that." Silver said, kissing Haiumi gently on the forehead. The two of them shared a loving moment, but the sounds of flaming arrows flying through the air and the light tremors caused by Taurus reminded them both that their troubles were not yet over.

"I know you will be better, you already are. Let's stop this fight so that Kyo can be safe again." Haiumi said with a small smile.

Silver wiped away the last of her tears and stood up with her daughter, returning her smile. "Yes. Tensa, Akuan and Tekari all need her for something. She is the key to all this, so we best not let her get caught. I'll stay and fight Sagittarius. Assist Lin and Tenzin against Taurus." Silver instructed Haiumi. The waterbender smiled and nodded, running to join the fight. Before Silver could do the same, she looked up and the cliffs above her, seeing Kye watching her.

"Aren't you going to join the fun?" Silver asked with a false grin.

Kye shook her head and chi-flickered away without a word. The First Avatar looked curiously at the place Kye had been only moments ago, wondering why she was acting strangely…maybe it was because of Tensa? Or maybe seeing her rival in such a state had saddened her…

A short distance away from the brunt of the fighting, Kye reappeared in a barricaded bedroom which housed the child members of Team Avatar, guarded by Sonata.

"Oh, Kye! I was wondering when we'd get to see someone from outside! How is it going out there?" Sonata asked.

"Ophi and I defeated Scorpia, but Ophi was injured so she has returned to her Anima World. Silver just defeated her father. All that's left are Taurus and Sagittarius. They won't last long, but both are too stupid or insignificant to have any useful information on hunting down Tensa." Kye said with a scowl. Something was clearly distracting her.

Trying to put her mind on something else, Kye looked around and realised that she was in Kyora's bedroom, and the girl in question was lying quietly in her bed, listening to the battle noises while Maruka sat with her. Across the plainly decorated room, Kirok was drumming his fingers on Kyora's desk, muttering angrily to himself. Kye had sensed a change in him recently, but wasn't sure why or what it was.

Just as Kye was about to open her mouth and speak, a terrible pain gripped her heart and head, forcing her to her knees. Sounds and images flashed through her mind at breakneck speed. First, she saw a city, Republic City, completely decimated by a single roar. She then saw Tensa and herself, battling on a far off mountain and lastly, she witnessed Kyora, stood before a mighty abyss as a monster of indescribable evil emerged from it. Ragnarok lowered its head and roared such a horrific noise that could drive a weak mind insane.

And then Kye found herself back in the room, kneeling on the floor with Joewe at her side, concern in the young girl's eyes. Sonata was also on the floor, looking scared with Regulus and Lyrae helping her up, and Kyora was sat bolt upright in her bed while Kirok and Maruka looked on fearfully.

"What was that?" Sonata asked, a harrowing look in her eyes.

"We all saw it then? Everyone who is connected to a Divine… We all received the same premonition." Kye said, recovering from her shock.

"I saw Republic City destroyed…and Kyora fighting some kind of immense demon." Sonata said, gazing at Kyo to see if the child was okay.

"That demon was Ragnarok." Kye said curtly.

Kyora whimpered at the name. "That roar was horrible. I wish I could un-hear it. Why did we get this vision?" the little girl asked.

Kye walked towards the window and looked out of it. as she had expected, a pillar of energy was joining the earth and sky, several hundred miles to the east.

"Tensa has succeeded in destroying one of the pillars."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 6**

**OXOXOXO**

The Silver fight was a very emotional one and one I'm rather proud of. Qilin was a real bastard.

The real threat is more or less over now, just clean up really! Next chapter will cover that.

Whether or not Kye and the immortals' premonition will come true or not is still a matter I need to decide.

Scorpia and Qilin should have been easy wins, but the emotional response to them from Ophi and Silver was what made them really difficult.

This book will feature a big owl.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	57. Chapter 7: Sagittarius and Taurus

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 7: Sagittarius and Taurus

OXOXOXO

25th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Sagittarius, the legendary archer of fire from Project Orion, was watching with a cruel look in his eye as the swarm of Kami he was fighting suddenly buckled to the floor, racked with strange visions as their allies tried to defend them. Korra and Silver gave each other concerned looks when the vision was over.

"Why did that happen?" Korra asked.

"Tensa succeeded in destroying one of the eight pillars. Only seven remain." Kona said with a dark scowl. Few people had seen the famed golden monk looking so angry… "Korra, summon the Black and White Spirits. we must end this attack immediately." He ordered.

"Oh come on! This guy was beaten by just Iroh last time!" Korra protested.

"True, but he wasn't this fast last time, and his attacks weren't as deadly." Iroh said, panting slightly.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "That's because we're just dodging and attacking with no plan!" the Air Matriarch complained, growing agitated as she knew Kyora must have had a vision too.

"If I may interject." The aged archer said gruffly, "I have been ordered not to kill the girl. Let me take her and I will not continue to harm you." he told them, looking at the small burns and slashes they had all suffered.

"You hate Avatars. There's no way you'll take Kyora without hurting her!" Iroh pointed out.

Sagittarius smirked evilly, "I never said I wouldn't hurt her. I just won't kill her!" he laughed maniacally. Jinora and Virgo, along with the other airbenders present, all glared angrily before looking between themselves. With a silent signal, Virgo and Libra both charged forward, creating discs of wind in their hands and throwing them at Sagittarius, cutting deeply into his right arm as he dodged.

"So, you do have lethal airbender techniques. Air blades were they?" Sagittarius said, coolly regarding his wounded arm.

He received an answer in the form of Ikki slashing off his thrall leg with a razor wind. Before the man could try and balance himself, Meelo caught him off guard by charging at him with a giant air scooter and then making it expand rapidly, almost knocking him off the temple. Again though, he was blindsided by Rohan, striking him at huge speed with his glider and then pile driving him into the floor. "What the!? I thought you Air Nomads were pacifists!"

"We are." Jinora said before smiling darkly. "and we don't like those who threaten someone we love." And with that, Jinora raised her leg high into the air and then slammed it down, crushing the thrall's head with her heel. With three of the four enemies defeated for good, those that had battled Sagittarius split up. The airbenders and Kamis ran to find and speak with Kyo while the rest stayed to watch and support Lin, Tenzin and Haiumi in their fight with Taurus.

Speaking of the fight, it was hardly going easily for anyone involved. Haiumi was lighter on her feet than the two elders, but in order for her to bend effectively, she needed to be able to keep her feet on the ground for a few seconds, but Taurus' earthbending and his earthquakes kept her moving so quickly, she didn't get a chance to attack at all. Lin was in a similar position, requiring a good foothold to earth or metalbend properly, but she was being tossed about by the tremors and only Tenzin was able to save the two women when rocks were flying at them. the aged airbender was the only one able to float and glide around in the air, touching down on the ground only at odd moments and frequently getting behind Taurus to try and hit him with an air blade. Sadly, Taurus' thrall body was as thick and tough as his real one, so getting through his hide proved difficult.

"Stupid monk! No one can kill Taurus!" the oaf roared with a stupid grin.

"A stupid thing to say, considering you are dead." Tenzin said with a sigh.

"Shut up!" the giant roared, charging forward like a bull, just as Tenzin was landing on the ground. Luckily, the last of his tremors had stopped, so Lin was able to roll onto her feet and pull Taurus' legs out from under him with a metal cable. Haiumi then took the opportunity to freeze one of Taurus' arms and both of his legs, practically forcing him to stop moving.

"Damn girl! That's cold!" Taurus shrieked as Haiumi froze his other arm.

"It is ice, of course it is cold!" the girl sighed. She had heard stories of Taurus and his stupidity, but she had thought they were exaggerated. But that clearly wasn't the case.

With Sagittarius' soul gem in Team Avatar's hands, Taurus captured and the other two completely destroyed, all that was left, was to make sure the kids were okay. Those members that had not already gone to see them after the end of their fight, went back up to the garden terrace that it had all started on, and entered Jinora's home. Kye and the Kami were speaking off to one side while Korra and Silver tried to comfort Kyora.

The vision of Ragnarok greatly scared her.

"I never thought it'd be so bad." Kyo muttered fearfully. "I couldn't even save Yanos from Jallar…how can I possibly stop that?"

"You can't." said Kye, giving a serious but sympathetic look. "Ragnarok was sealed because his power rivals Izanagi's. You can beat that monster alone. He is a demon god of chaos and the more chaotic the world becomes, the stronger he gets."

"So it really doesn't help that the world is in a massive four-way war with no truly evil side." Korra muttered. She knew that neither Tekari nor Akuan were truly evil, and Tensa was just mad, driven crazy by his long and hard life.

"And that is why we can't win. No doubt Tensa and the other two already know this, and are doing whatever they can to cause chaos so we have no choice but to capture Ragnarok rather than defeat him." Kona said with a growl. "By the way…when you guys saw Ragnarok in the vision, what did it look like?"

"Like a huge dragon with a hundred heads." Korra said, shuddering.

Silver gave her a weird look. "I only saw a huge snake with fangs made of human bones."

"He was a man made of shadows in my vision." Murakumo said.

"Kinda like mine! But he was a teen girl in mine. Also made of shadows." Sonata chirped up, a bit too happily given the circumstances.

"I only saw a huge demon." Kye said, looking to Kona.

Kona scowled. "We all saw him differently. In mine, I saw a city-sized raven made from skulls"

Kyora looked down and scowled, feeling almost as much emptiness as when she saw Yanos take the lethal blow for her. "I saw Cain and Terra."

Kona, the eldest Kami immediately turned and looked Kyora in the eye with a worried expression. "You saw the two of them? how did you know it was them?"

"I first saw them many years ago, in a dream about my past. I get the dreams every now and again. They're different, but those two are always the same. Ama is always walking beside Cain and calming him when he gets mad at me or Yomi, and Terra always played with me or Yomi. It was weird…but whenever I went to see Izanagi, I woke up as soon as he looked at me." Kyora said. As she finished speaking, she looked up again to see Silver and Korra grinning at her.

"You used their nicknames." Korra said with a silly smile.

"What?" Kyora blinked.

"Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. You've never used their nicknames before." Silver said, mimicking Korra's smile.

"Combine that with her memories of Susanoo, coming to her as dreams, the line between Susanoo and Kyora is fading. The two will truly be one soon." Kye said, still acting monotone, like Joewe usually did.

"It would normally take decades, but since Kyora has known her true identity as Susanoo since she was very young, her young mind had adapted more easily. I was over a hundred when I fully became both Kona and Anima, but Kyora may be able to do it before she is thirty." Kona said, stepping over to Kyora and looking in her eyes and mouth, like a doctor.

"Can we forget the Susanoo stuff for a few minutes? We need to deal with Tensa and the war, or Kyora may not reach thirty." Kirok said with a sneer, surprising many of the adults.

"That's a little harsh." Maka said, putting her hands on her hips as she scowled at Kirok.

Kirok looked at her and the others who were watching him. His eyes finally fell on Kyora, who despite trying to smile at him, her eyes were still filled with such sadness. The same sadness that had ruled her life since Yanos' death. It drove him mad!

"Who cares if it's harsh!? I don't know if anyone else has noticed but we are at war! Those bastards that work for Tekari and Akuan are slowly conquering the north and east and we're sitting here doing nothing. Tensa is trying to unleash an ancient behemoth of evil and death and we're doing nothing! Old friends and enemies can be resurrected to fight us over and over, we have no plan to defend ourselves, our armies are being picked off and We're. Doing. NOTHING!" Kirok roared.

Silver and Kye both looked at the boy and then to each other, sensing the darkness that was growing ever stronger within him. But no one could deny Kirok was right. They had battled four relatively weak thralls and not only had one of their own been injured, but they had only been able to capture Taurus and Sagittarius, the two least likely ones in the entire world to know anything about Tensa. Now a pillar had fallen, only seven remained and no one knew where Tensa was. Plus Will had vanished to go find Aqua and Kyora was still in a virtually useless state.

Or so they thought.

"Kirok's right." Kyora said, startling the others. "I've been sitting here, doing nothing for too long. Soldiers across the world, on both sides, are dying every day. I can't stop thinking that…if I was a better Avatar, I could save them."

Jinora knelt beside her. "Honey, that's not true!"

"It is true!" Kyora snapped, her slightly darker persona coming forth. "If I had been stronger, I could have saved a lot of lives in this war. If I was stronger, I could have stopped Tensa destroying a pillar. If I was stronger I could have protected Ophi from her mother and I could have helped Silver with her father…" the little girl swallowed the lump in her throat.

"If I was stronger, I could have saved Yanos. I've been thinking that for the last three years, not even realising that I've been hurting so many others…I hurt my own family and my friends, the very people who made me happy in the first place. And now, they're being hurt by Tensa and the Light and Shadowbenders."

Kyora stood up, looking to Kye. "Master Kye, you and Joewe have been friends to me and cared for me even though I have spent almost all the time you've known me, acting like a miserable brat."

"It's fine child. I am no stranger to grief. Know that as long as you wish it, I will fight with you. I will also train you, when you are ready." Kye said, smiling warmly.

Kyora nodded and then looked to Kona. "I'm a reborn Divine, just like you, but I have no idea what I'm doing or how to use my powers. You were once Susanoo's teacher. Please be mine as well." She said, bowing deeply to the Golden Monk.

"Of course. With my knowledge, I will make you as wise as anyone has ever been." Kona said, bowing in return.

Kyora then looked to Baizon. "I have been away from our Team for a long time. You once told me that when I was stronger and older, I'd replace you one day. While I don't like the sound of that, I will make sure that when the time comes, you'll be proud to work with me."

Baizon wiped a stray tear from his eye and grinned like a dragon. "I already am Kiddo. We'll be the strongest team ever."

"And to you guys." Kyora said, speaking to the rest of Team Avatar, especially Maka and Joewe, whose hands she held. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting and thank you for putting up with me. I'll step up now and fight for real! We'll win this war together!"

Team Avatar and the Kamis erupted into cheers and immediately began preparing for the real war to begin. Kyora shared a brief, quiet and heartfelt word with her parents before walking over to Kirok. After making sure no one was watching, Kyo turned to Kirok with a true smile, one Kirok hadn't seen in years.

"Thank you Kirok. Without you and Maka being by my side, I might not have survived so long." She whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek and then running off with a blush on her face.

Kirok stood there, dumbfounded as he brought a hand to the cheek that had just been kissed, feeling the area where her lips made contact. New emotions began to churn in him as well as some he had not felt in years. But one stood above them all.

Confusion.

He had put so much of his energy into hatred. Now what would he do?

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 7**

**OXOXOXO**

The true outcome of the personality poll was a tie between strength and depression. Now she has faced her sadness and is ready to become stronger than ever!

Poor Kirok is a little lost now. Still, at least he got a little kiss for his efforts. I did that partly because there haven't been any Kirok/Kyora moments yet.

In the early chapters of Book 3, there will be a story line that depicts Tensa's past and how he became who he is. It'll also spread some light on my version of Kye.

Book 3 is probably the only one so far that did not have a book exclusive villain, though Kirok and Tarrlok are kinda taking that role.

My favourite animals are Wolves and foxes. My favourite birds are hawks and sparrows. I've mixed two of them for Silver's animal guide, I may do it again.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	58. Chapter 8: Kirok and Chaos

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 8: Kirok and Chaos

OXOXOXO

26th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Kirok was in turmoil as he watched Kyora from a higher ledge, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Only the previous day, Kyora had come back with new resolve, finally bouncing back to them. she still had a sad look in her eye whenever she thought no one was looking, but she no longer looked like a shadow of her former self.

Breakfast that morning had been hectic as it would be the first training session in three years for Kyo, so she was going to need her energy. So Maka, Joewe and Regulus stuffed as much food down her throat as she could manage.

And now, she was training with Meelo in an airbending form. Despite Kyo's recovery, Kirok still felt miserable. Tarrlok's spirit still whispered in his ear, telling him that Kyo was faking, putting on a smile to please the others and that the adults were forcing her or pushing her behind closed doors. Kirok had once again gone to train in bloodbending that night, only to once again hear the terrible voice that haunted him, telling him to stop before he went too far.

If things didn't change soon, Kirok would truly lose himself to the growing madness.

Meanwhile, on the largest courtyard in the temple, Meelo busied himself by teaching Kyora the Northern Air Style. It was common knowledge that there were 36 forms of Airbending that were split up across the temples. There was the North, South, East and Western Air styles as well as nine variations of each style, known as Air forms.

The Basic Northern Discipline was based around misdirection and required the user to avoid and only actually bend in order to further boost their dodges. The major skill of this style was that it allowed one to take all the force and energy of an attack and throw it back at the owner.

Kyora proved to be…better at the first part of that.

For the eighth time that morning, Kyo was knocked over by a strong gust of wind as she was unable to dodge or redirect it in time.

"Sorry Master Meelo, I thought I'd be better at this." Kyo apologised.

"Don't be sorry. I expected you to have trouble at first since you've only just started learning again. I already know that Bolin and Mako plan to reintroduce you to those elements, so I expect you'll get better when you're back in the swing of things." Meelo said with a kind smile. "Plus, the North Style is often the hardest for novices to learn. I thought teaching that first would make your other training seem easier." He added with a sly grin.

Kyo chuckled and once again took the proper stance as Meelo began kicking up the wind. Kyora spun in place, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she quickly moved in circles, making sure to change her stance as little as possible. Circular motions were integral to this style and brought home the entire theme of misdirection and redirection. After avoiding twenty strong winds, Kyo knew she was coming to the end of the routine and watched, still in-stance, as Meelo gathered a very large ball of wind above him. Without any warning, Meelo sent the ball flying toward her, and the real test began.

Kyo side-stepped just enough so that the rapidly advancing wind would not hit her full on, but not entirely miss her either. The goal of this was to begin her rotation at the perfect moment, and with enough force, so as to catch the first part of the incoming attack, make it follow her circular movement and then continue off on its own, heading toward the attacker.

Sadly, like always, Kyo started the rotation a bit too early and instead of redirecting it, she collided with the ball of wind, creating an effect like two spinning tops hitting each other mid-spin. The result was both the spinning forces going off in opposite directions, with the ball of air dissipating and Kyora sent spinning until she collapsed.

"Ugh…I'm dizzy…" the little Avatar complained, fighting to keep her huge breakfast from returning.

"Hehe not to worry little one, it's only your first day. Air was the element you had the least experience with before joining us, right?" Meelo asked.

"Yeah…I was already a master of the martial arts for Fire, Water and Earth before joining you guys, but I never got far into the airbender stuff."

"Plus, with a three year gap, you're going to need to ease your way into it. if you work hard, I can see you becoming a full-fledged master by the time you hit sixteen. But that could be even sooner if you become an Air Spirit. We'll talk with Will later. For now, take a break." Her uncle said kindly.

Kirok smiled again as he watched Kyo and Meelo sit together to eat a snack, but was once again hit by voices.

"Look at her…she is so weak. Clearly, the others are forcing her into something she isn't ready for. Team Avatar is not so pure as to turn down a weapon during war." The cruel words of Tarrlok resounded in Kirok's mind.

"Quiet Tarrlok! I've continued training with you so I could get revenge on those who hurt Kyo, not so you could tell me who my enemies are. Team Avatar is not a threat to me or her." Kirok said resolutely, not even believing himself with the tone he had used. He had sounded like a desperate child. His anger and frustration only grew when he witnessed Maruka skipping out to the training ground to see Kyora, greeting her with a hug, remaining so close, chatting and laughing with her…Kirok always felt angry whenever he saw the two of them together.

"All is fair in love and war, my apprentice. You seem to be in both." Tarrlok laughed within Kirok's mind before finally silencing itself. Kirok balled up his fists and gave Maka a hateful look before catching himself and leaving to hide away. He could not risk doing anything so stupid…not until he had the chance he needed to get his vengeance. That time came sooner than he had thought.

That afternoon, after a lengthy day of training and preparation, a mysterious wire was sent to the temple, which the technicians claimed to have been sent to many people at once.

The message came as a recording, the speaker was male and hard an ominous voice.

"Greetings, Generals and participants in the Great Chaos War.

My name is Master Mathias, a General fighting in this battle, working with my men from behind the scenes. I have seen the power of the Elemental Nations, Team Avatar, the Angel Wings and the Demon Claws, as well as the newcomer, General Tensa.

We all fight for one reason or another, but this war is becoming cumbersome to all. Let the people decide who is right… I hereby call for a War Summit, a public one, in the Temple of Terra, a newly excavated ruin in the centre of the planet. It is neutral ground and the danger that once rested there is long gone.

I will assume, and the public will as well, that any who do not attend are afraid of their convictions becoming known. But for those who do not care, I offer another gift. I know the way into the Unreachable Sky and will tell anyone who arrives.

I look forward to meeting you all…oh, and Avatar Kyora…"

The room stiffened as Kyora went pale.

"Yes…I know you're listening to this somewhere. I am not your enemy. So do not fear me, I merely want to talk. But just so we are clear, I expect to meet you at the Temple tomorrow at noon. If you are not there, I will come and find you."

The message ended with a sudden burst of static, leaving the room in eerie silence. "Who was that?" Kye asked, still acting monotone. From what Silver and the others had guessed, the bond between her and Tensa, created by the Soul-Link, was causing her a lot of emotional pain, which she kept hidden from the others by snuffing out all her emotions.

Kyo looked to her with a worried face. "You don't know?" the little girl said fearfully. It was rare that Kye, Will, Silver and Kona were all speechless at the same time. Whoever this Mathias was, he was an enigma to them.

"We'll have to go to the meeting and see. All of Team Avatar and the Kami are going." Korra said, noting the curiosity and determination in everyone's eyes. "Not to worry Kyo, we'll stay with you no matter what." The water tribe woman added.

Kyo smiled, feeling a little more at ease, but not completely.

"Who else was invited to this? Can we trace the message's other destinations?" Asami asked.

Will looked at the dials and switches on the apparatus within the communications room and flicked a couple of them, making several flashing dots appear on a map screen.

"All the Air Temples, Republic City, the Three Water Capitals, Ba Sing Se, Cinnabar City, three unregistered locations in the wilderness and…the old White Lotus compound in the South Pole?" Will had to double check the last one.

"I guess the unregistered places would Los Luminus, Ves Voida and Yggdrasil Hall." Kye said, well aware of the Valkyries secret base.

"But the White Lotus compound should be empty? It was abandoned after the Thrall Invasion was ended by Korra defeating Necros." Mako stated, remembering his role in the battle that had taken place there.

"It must be where Tensa's hiding." Kona stated. "I can't sense any life coming from it, he must be disguising his presence."

Tenzin stroked his beard and looked to Jinora and Korra. "I believe that Korra has already made her decision on this when it comes to Team Avatar, but what will you do for Kyora and the Air Temple? Korra can't decide that for you." he said, speaking to his eldest daughter.

"Our home will be in-danger if Kyo remains here. So long as she is fine with it, we'll take her with us, under constant guard. Maruka and Kirok can handle that, they've both grown strong. But first, I think we should open a Light Conference with the other world leaders." Jinora said.

Light Conferences were long distance meetings. Each world leader had a Crystal Receiver that captured their image like a camera and sent it to a similarly tuned Crystal Mirror, which would display it. every leader had a huge array of Receivers and Mirrors in their rooms as each receiver could only connect to a single mirror, making the conference rooms cluttered with them. But at least it allowed them to speak and see each other without travelling too far.

Among the people who answered the call were the previous Fire Lady, Ursa, filling in for Iroh when he as on Team Avatar business, Desna and the other two Water Chiefs, Earth King Teuan, Three Air Monks that watched the other temples while their leaders were away, the Republic City council and the Captains of the Valkyrie order.

"So, it really was sent to all of us." Sequa said after Will explained everything.

"Should we attend this meeting? It could be a trap. And how many entry points are there to the Temple of Terra?" Teuan asked.

"The only confirmed tunnels are the ones made by Tensa in the Southern Air Temple and the one made by the Demon's Claw in Ves Voida. Since we know Tensa is no longer there, we should go to the Air Temple. It is controlled territory and will help us greatly." Kye stated.

Teuan grinned. "Is there any way we can send armies down there? We could capture all the enemy leaders in one swoop."

Silver shook her head. "The tunnel was inspected shortly after Tensa betrayed us and knowledge of the Temple was made known. Only five full-grown men could walk side by side through the tunnel. Even if you could get an army down there and catch them by surprise, Tensa, Akuan and Tekari would simply flee with Chi-Flicker. Negotiation is the only way we can end the war tomorrow."

Desna raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I always thought you were surer of yourself. Do you doubt your skill as the First Avatar?"

"No, but Tensa has the Paragons on his side, all of whom are stronger than me. Plus, Tekari was able to almost obliterate me and Korra during our last fight." Silver said.

"You have grown stronger since then haven't you? the constant war has given you plenty of time to test your skills." Fire Lady Ursa said.

"But not against them. We haven't thought a Kami or Paragon since the First Battle of Orren, in 191ACS. That was shortly before Air Marshal Tahu's betrayal."

"And what of Kyora?" Sequa asked, seeing that the meeting was coming to an end.

"She has decided to come with us. If it is decided that we attend, I suggest we all meet at the Southern Air Temple tomorrow at sunrise. It will take a long time to walk to the centre of the earth." Silver stated.

The other nobles and rulers nodded and one by one, they signed off and left, preparing to leave immediately. The evening at the Western Temple was quiet as Kyo caught up with her studies, Kirok practiced his dark art in the hidden laboratory and the adults prepared to leave. Kye sat quietly in the sitting room in which Maka was helping Kyo study, gazing out the window.

'Tomorrow, I'll see Tensa again…' she thought, looking to Joewe, who was asleep on her lap. 'If things go badly, I will have to pull out all the stops to protect Kyora…but Ragnarok is the main objective. To prevent his revival…'

She looked grimly at Kyora.

'I may have to do something unforgivable.'

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 8**

**OXOXOXO**

Kyo's gonna be just fine now, it's Kirok that's losing it!

Mathias is an OC villain created by Legionary Prime for me to use in this story. He comes with five others, but they won't be met for a while.

Including the Lightbenders, Shadowbenders, the Five Nations, the Valkyries, Kye, Tensa, Team Avatar and this new group, there are roughly twelve factions in the war. I'm taking steps to cut that down without losing anything

Things may get heated at the War Summit, I wonder how Kirok will react to having all the objects of his vengeance just standing around within his reach.

Soon, we will see the true Dark form of Zenbending.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	59. Chapter 9: The Cult of Chaos Pt 1

**Special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 9: The Cult of Chaos Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

27th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

The late night journey to the Southern Air Temple was quiet and uncomfortable for all involved. A follow up message from the mysterious Mathias had required all the allies to travel together, else they would attack any who approached. This meant Team Avatar had to use the Flagship of the Republic City Air Force to travel to the temple, together with The leaders of the world, the Valkyries and several of their elite guards. Combined with the large number of crewmen and the soldiers and planes on board for defence, the huge ship was very crowded, which made the deathly silence even scarier.

Eventually, they arrived and Kye, who had ceased her monotone, led the large group to a hidden room beneath the temple.

"Before Tensa killed the monks when we were children, he built this room as a hideaway. I was the only other person he told about it. It's a shame that he never had the courage to actually hide here." Kye said, hitting a hidden switch to open the door.

The room was simple and almost bare. It had a simple straw bed in one corner and a huge gaping hall in the wall facing the door. "I can't imagine Tensa as a scared kid." Korra commented.

"You'd be surprised. Before growing into what he is now, he was a very sweet and shy little boy. Even shyer than Kyora! Sadly, the people that trained him hurt him to the point where he just couldn't handle it any more. They raised him to be the tool of the world, and now he wants to destroy it." Kye said sadly, temporarily losing herself. She had only been a little girl back then…she wasn't trained to fight and wasn't a bender at the time, nor was she immortal. If she had questioned the monks, they would have cast her out.

"With all the hatred, war and suffering, maybe Tensa is right to want to start over." Kyora said with a sad frown, following Kye down the tunnel. It had been decided beforehand that they would go down in small groups, five minutes apart, in case it was a trap. Kye and Team Baizon were the first, followed by Team Rohan and then the rest. The tunnel led deeper into the mountain for about a mile, at a slow slope, before stopping at a spiral of stairs that Tensa had built to get to the centre of the world.

"Tensa's goal, like the others, is not evil in and of itself, but it's built on the assumption that people cannot change. I'll admit, that when I was young, I thought the same thing, but I've grown up since then…Tensa never truly did. Now he's going to take out all his rage on the people of this world. Falling to Ragnarok is not a pleasant way to die." Kye said, cringing a bit at the thought of being eaten by the monster. Kyora also gulped at this thought, but a part of this was still worrying her.

"I'm really scared." Kyo said, looking down miserably. "I went back to training because I was scared that more people would die if I didn't help them. Now, I'm afraid this war has grown out of control. We're fighting on all sides, Tensa can bring back anyone to fight us and has brought back the only people strong enough to defeat Silver and the immortals. Tekari and Akuan both have massive armies of people willing to fight and die for them and then there are these new people coming out of nowhere to fight with us too! I'm scared I can't win, I'm scared I can't protect anyone and I'm scared that when the time comes, I'll make the wrong decision." Kyo blurted out, taking a deep breath once she was done.

Kye and Joewe looked to each other, both unsure of what to say to comfort the girl. Luckily, Maruka and Kirok had some wise words for her…

"To be afraid of so many things is stupid. Concentrate on the here and now. Do what you feel is right at the moment and worry about the future once it becomes the present." Kirok said, in his typical irritated tone.

"He's kinda right Kyora. You'll only cause more trouble if you're struggling to think a hundred steps ahead. Having some planning and Foresight is good, but don't look so far ahead that you can't see your feet in front of you." Maka added, wisely repeating a phrase that she had learnt from her grandma Senna.

"You aren't alone here either. The Five Nations and Team Avatar are behind you, but we can also act for ourselves. We'll guide each other when we need it and if we can't do anything for you, we'll stand beside you and support you, no matter what." Baizon said, smiling at Kyora.

Kyora frowned, realising Baizon was referencing the three years they had watched her slowly fall apart. The little girl then looked to Haiumi, her big sister figure and the last member of their team. Haiumi smiled, she knew that Kyora wanted some wisdom from her.

"I have little I can say that the others haven't already. Do not be afraid of what you cannot change. Think ahead, but not too far and remember that we are with you. but also, and this may sound odd, but put yourself before others in some situations. Like it or not, you are an Avatar and Immortal, a living Divine. You are also the key that is sought by all factions in this war. If you must decide between capture and leaving a person behind, then run and leave them, no matter who it is." Haiumi said, shocking Kyora. The elder Waterbender was always one of the most selfless and kind people the young Avatar knew, so to hear her say something like that shocked her.

"But what if it's someone I really care about!? If you or my parents or someone else was taken, I'd have no idea what to do!" Kyo said fearfully.

"Then just keep going." Kye said, "Tensa became like he is because he thought he'd lost everything. If you lose a friend, focus more of your love and energy on the ones that remain. Wait until you have nothing before letting yourself fall down the same destructive path as Tensa."

Kyora looked curiously at Kye, wanting to ask the woman a question that had been bothering her, but decided to keep it quiet. Kye was clearly not in the chatting mood, even if she was no longer acting without emotion.

It took from dawn to almost noon before the first group finally reached the temple at the core of the earth. The walking parts had taken hours and even the fast descents in the elevators that Tensa had erected took several minutes to get going. But sure enough, they arrived in the volcanic cavern. The order they arrived in was Team Baizon, Team Rohan, Team Korra, Team Silver, Team Pisces and Team Lin, followed by the Fire, Water, Earth and Republic Convoys and lastly, the Valkyries and the Kamis.

All of them gasped in amazement of the temple. Kona had explained that the planet did have a volcanic core, which was encased in a huge amount of stone bricks, that floated in the centre of the planet. Eight huge pillars of rock came jutting out of the walls of the temple and stuck into the core like huge nails, signifying Ragnarok's prison and unsurprisingly, one of them was cracked and damaged with beams of light coming from the cracks. It was the remains of the pillar that had been destroyed.

The rest of the temple was built on the entire layer of the earth between the core and the rest of the planet, making the cavern roughly the size of Ember Island, with temple pieces and streams of lava. The most prominent structure was a huge coliseum, four or five times bigger than the World Council meeting chambers.

"This place is gonna give me nausea…" Rohan complained as he and the others tried to get their bearings in the strange place. The ruins were very disorganised and the paths and stairs the group walked on reminded Kyora of an odd painting she had seen, none of them looked logical. The only word that could describe this "temple" was…

"Chaotic." Korra mumbled, looking around with a bewildered expression. Neither her surprise, nor that of her allies lasted too long though, as a booming and familiar voice echoed across the cavern.

"My lords, ladies and generals! Welcome to the Temple of Terra! The negotiations will be taking place in the coliseum in ten minutes. Each of you has been provided a path, marked by your banner. Follow these paths and do not stray, or you may be lost forever." The voice of Mathias echoed across the cavern.

"This creep is beginning to weird me out…" Tahno said, cringing.

Looking around, the symbols of each World power, including Team Avatar's, the Valkyries and the Kamis were all around them, guiding the way through the complex maze. The black and white feather banners of the Angel Wings and Demon Claws were visible too, as well as a ragged and torn grey banner that was likely Tensa's.

"This is where we separate. Kyora will come with us, as will Kye, but the rest of you will need to go with your own factions." Korra said, talking to Iroh and the Airbenders. Noatak, Zaia and Tenzin went to join the other Republic Council members while the Four Airbender leaders went down their own path, but not before Jinora could give Kyo a good luck hug and wish her well. As Iroh was leaving for the Fire Nation pathway, Mathias' voice once again echoed from the walls.

"Apologies, but Kye is not a part of any of the other factions. She is one of her own and has been provided a path of her own. Please follow the Plain White banners." He ordered. Kye frowned and narrowed her eyes, wondering how the man was watching them.

"I'll comply. Keep Joewe with you guys though. If things go badly, take her out with you and I'll meet up with you at the Western Air Temple." Kye said before finding her own path and quickly running down it. As the ten minutes ended, Silver, Korra and Will led their group past the last stretch of their path to the coliseum and were unsurprised by the way it had been set up. Using Seismic Sense, they could determine that the arena had exactly twelve doors that were each separated from the others by the same perfect distance. The people who had made this arena had worked hard on it.

Each entry way was flanked by majestic banners of the team that was supposed to be entering through that door, which would normally have felt awe-inspiring, had the circumstances been different. But now, it just felt odd and creepy, out of place. Walking through the dimly lit corridor beyond the gates, Team Avatar found themselves in the centre of the arena's stands. Rows upon rows of stone seats with the lowest row being a good eight or nine feet off the pit of the arena. Out of the pit sprouted twelve stone pillars, each resembling an angelic figure holding up a platform. Each statue had different banners hanging from the wings.

"Please, each faction must select a single leader that will represent them. once the leader is selected, they will jump out onto the platform that their team banner is balanced on." Mathias' voice came again, almost startling the gather forces.

After some brief discussions, the leaders were selected. Fire Lord Iroh would represent the Fire Nation, Water Chief Desna would represent the Three Water Tribes, Earth King Teuan would be his country's representative, Tenzin was selected as the Republic City leader and Jinora as the Air Nomad leader.

Kona, Sequa and Korra stepped forward as the leaders of their factions and as Kye was alone in her own faction, she stood silently on her platform, glaring darkly as Tensa, wearing a full black cloak and hood, took his spot. The Seven Paragons were sitting quietly on the stands behind him. Korra however, was more interested in Tekari and Akuan, taking their spots with their Soul Links, The Magnus Twins: Raine and Toror and their lieutenants behind them, complete with a small unit of Paladins and Ravagers.

With everyone in place, the last faction, the ones that had invited them, finally emerged from their tunnel and the one named Mathias took his place. Including their leader, there were six of them, all clad in black and white cloaks that concealed them perfectly.

Mathias pulled his hood back and revealed his dark spiky hair and demonic red eyes, as well as his toothy and scary grin. His face was youthful and distinct, to the point that at least two people recognised him.

Asami gasped first and Tensa growled, lowering a hand to his sword. "Mathias Makuta? Is it really you?" Asami asked.

Mathias grinned. "I look a little different than I do in the board meetings, huh? Yes, I am Mathias Makuta. I'm still pretty well known in the business world."

"Well known? You own half the industrial districts in the South East!" Asami yelled, shocked to find the usually soft spoken and kind businessman was actually an enemy.

Tensa scoffed, "So, you were a success in something after all. I thought you'd have died by now…Triobenders usually live for only a third of the normal human life span."

"Maybe you should have done more of a background check on me before using me in your experiments. I am actually older than you! given eternal life by the great Lord Ragnarok! You see…"

Mathias grinned once again and showed the leaders, his hand. The back of it bore a strange eye shaped scar.

"I am a member of the Embodiments. Chaosbenders and Worshippers of Lord Ragnarok!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 9**

**OXOXOXO**

And now we see the first truly evil major villain in this story.

The Temple of Terra is pretty hot, being close to the core of the planet of course.

Mathias is supposed to be the seductively evil type of villain, with big chunks of the Joker glued on.

As I said, Mathias is a Triobender, though this technically doesn't cover his Chaosbending, so he has four bending abilities.

All the embodiments will have some weird bending powers of their own, including some interesting applications of energybending.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	60. Chapter 10: The Cult of Chaos Pt 2

**Special thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 10: The Cult of Chaos Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

27th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

"I am a member of the Embodiments. Chaosbenders and Worshippers of Lord Ragnarok!"

The gathered nobles and generals in the Chaos War all looked between themselves, not sure if this man was insane or just very twisted.

"You worship Ragnarok? You realise he wants to destroy everything right? And how can you be older than Tensa without being a Kami or Soul Link?" Korra asked.

Mathias looked at Korra like he had never seen her before, tilting his head like a curious child before suddenly straightening himself out and smiling at her. "Ah, to be asked a question by such a beautiful young woman! I'm too happy! The answer to your question my dear, is simple. Our lord has blessed us with Chaos and because of that, we have been given eternal life! Our souls and bodies are forever bound to our master!"

Kona scoffed, "You mean you've been cursed by Chaos. You aren't truly immortal, you just don't age or require nourishment. A blade will kill you as well as any other person."

Mathias then turned on Kona, again regarding him as a child would. "Anima? The Artifix! It was you that created the Anima Aes and Anima Manus Spirits. But never mind that, you are the leader of the Kami? Interesting, unlike Team Avatar, the Valkyries and the Elemental nations, you possess no controlled land of your own. Even Team Avatar and the Valkyries possess fortresses and home bases, but you do not. Pathetic."

"Hey!" Murakumo shouted from the stands. "I happen to also lead the Viri Samurai Order! We have a fortress and soldiers which follow me and thus the Alliance."

"Excellent! I love fighting Samurai!" one of the cloaked Ragnarok worshippers said, revealing herself as a woman by the sound of her voice.

Korra took note of the Five still cloaked people behind Mathias, as well as the Paragons that stood with Tensa. "So, it seems at least two factions are low on members. Your "Embodiments" only have Six members and Tensa only has Seven allies." The Water Tribe Avatar said, crossing her arms with an unimpressed expression.

"It is true we only have Six people, but you have never met a Chaosbender before! We are far more powerful than any of these weaklings, Light and Shadowbenders. You only have one strong person that can match us in your entire alliance. The only so-called "Zenbender"." The Embodiment leader smirked, looking at Kye, who narrowed her eyes in response.

"Not quite. The young Avatar has a higher potential for Zenbending than me. She'll become my apprentice once she is finished learning the original four elements." Kye said, giving a reassuring look to Kyora. The young girl nodded in response, her confidence raised by the fact that so many people in the room were on her side. Mathias looked at her and smiled.

"Oh goody, you did bring her with you! My dear, your role in this war is crucial to all the other factions…Lord Ragnarok has personally ordered me to either destroy you…or corrupt you. I'm going to enjoy it either way." He said, smiling in the most chill-inducing way possible, making Kyora cringe and the other members of Team Avatar edge towards her a little.

Mathias laughed at the reaction. "But clearly, as an Immortal, she can't be destroyed no matter what. But I guarantee that if you feel the true Chaotic love of our master, you will happily beg to serve him. But nevertheless, the reason I am here and the reason we are all together is to end the war. This is why they are here…"

A moment later, one of the five Chaos Worshippers ran off and returned within minutes, followed by a crowd of reporters, cameramen and some well-dressed businessmen. "I said this would be public. These people will make sure the entire world knows of this summit. Anything that is said today will be told to the whole world."

Tekari looked doubtful. "Why would you do that? If you want Ragnarok to be released and uncontrolled, the people will turn against you, driving more people to work with another faction. The war could escalate!"

Mathias smirked. "I know…doesn't it sound so…so…chaotic?"

Understanding dawned on everyone, a sudden sinking feeling enveloped them all. They had been tricked…and if they didn't reveal their plans now, they'd appear like they were hiding something from the people, who wouldn't trust them or help them.

It was a clever trap, they couldn't deny it.

Either out of disregard for what people thought or his confidence in his power, Tensa decided to speak first and reveal his plan. "As I have already partly done, my goal is to destroy the Eight Pillars that seal Ragnarok. I will unleash him and use my powers to imprint my memories onto my soul, so that when the new world is created, I can mould it. I will avert tragedy and use my knowledge of this World's timeline to stop as much bloodshed and sadness as possible. As for Kyora, I only need her to stay out of my way. So long as she doesn't interfere, I have no problem with her. and I plan to make sure she gets a proper life in the new world."

The little girl in question looked at Tensa with a sad expression. "Why can't you try to make the future a good one instead of playing around with the past?"

"Because the future will be built upon the suffering of others, just as it always has been. We are stuck in a brutal cycle that is slowly ruining our world."

Kye scoffed at this. "That brutal cycle existed long before you did. It is the very thing that made you the dark and hateful man you are now."

Tensa refused to acknowledge Kye's words, instead looking to Sequa, who stood on the pillar beside his, waiting for her explanation of the Valkyries intentions in the war. The Valkyrie captain looked behind her to the three fellow captains who had joined her, before turning back. "Our intentions are the same as the Alliance, as of now. However, our oath is to serve the current Avatar, so should Kyora change her mind, we will follow her."

Mathias once again began to laugh, "So, if she decided to work with Tensa or the Embodiments to raise our Lord, you'd serve us too?"

Sequa grimaced. "If that is what she wants to do then yes. We all made our oath to serve her until death, and that is what we shall do. even if it means serving alongside you people."

"You embrace loyalty to your master over your own morals? Pathetic." Tensa said, turning away from the Valkyrie.

"To be a member of the Valkyries is to adopt the morals of the Avatar. we are guardians and servants and only disregard the orders of our master if it is for their own good. Your opinion of us means nothing, traitor." Sequa shot back. Kyora gave a small smile to the water tribe woman, silently proud that the woman who had once disliked her, now respected her enough to obey her without question. It was a respect Kyo felt unworthy of, but it flattered her none the less.

Korra was the next to speak and she did so for the entire alliance. "Our only objective is to keep Kyora safe and stop other factions from forcefully taking over settlements. We want nothing but peace and balance. In regards to Ragnarok, our goal is to keep him sealed away." She said firmly. Once upon a time, Korra had been very naïve and was always eager to fight and prove herself, relishing her role as the Avatar, but she had grown a lot with the help of Silver and Tenzin, whom she still considered her master. Now, she was a wise and powerful Avatar who truly understood the gravity of her role and her power. So when she spoke for the alliance, she spoke with conviction.

Her strength and wisdom flowed into her words and Team Avatar and the five elemental nations all agreed with her, nodding or shouting their approval. Tensa and Mathias looked neutral to this statement (despite their followers having varied reactions) while Tekari and Akuan both smiled. They respected Korra, but not enough to have confidence in her ideology.

"The plan of the Angel Wings is as we said to Kyora. With her power, we will tame Ragnarok and convert him to our side, using him to abolish all darkness and corruption, leaving only the pure and good. Our wish is for true justice. We have proven our loyalty to the people of the world by not harming civilians, treating captured settlements and soldiers with respect and giving as much care and attention to prisoners of war as we do to our own men and women. Not to mention we had a meeting with Avatar Kyora in which she sympathised with us." Tekari announced, purposely playing on the present news people to get their message known.

Akuan snorted at the last part. "Avatar Kyora also stated she believed your methods were wrong. My Demon Claws also want Ragnarok, but we only wish for him to be used as a means to stop the weak from being oppressed!"

"You want him so you can lead your followers down an immoral path!" Tekari yelled, interrupting Akuan. He did not appreciate that.

"What do you know of morality? You wish for everyone to follow yours! I simply wish to let people decide for themselves. I only wish for a world where people can actually live their lives, not breaking laws, but exercising their right to choose their path." The Kami of Kage shouted back.

"The people who try to convert others to their morality do so because they believe it is for the greater good. What if a person's morality allows them to kill for stupid reasons?" Tekari snapped.

Akuan's face began to glow red as his anger came to a boil. The spectators began to prepare weapons and bending, afraid the Shadowbenders would attack. And attack he did, but not with soldiers or bending, but with words and harsh truths.

"The greater good!? Here are some of the things the various governments across the world have done in the last two hundred years alone, that they claimed was for "the greater good". They attacked women for being inferior, they attacked men for being inferior, they attacked homosexuals for loving members of the same sex, they attacked those who worshipped another spirit or god, they attacked benders and non-benders, they attacked the upper-class and the lower-class and the middle-class, they burnt down their homes and villages, they killed their children and through them in prison, they sold their sons as soldiers and their daughters as brothel-girls. There are even people who led genocides based on a person's hair or skin colour! Tell me, can you justify those things?" Akuan demanded.

Tekari frowned, "They were done by small groups of extremists."

"THEY WERE DONE BY GOVERNMENTS!" Akuan roared, making everyone, including the Chaosbenders and Paragons, jump in surprise.

"It was the Water Tribe of the North that subjugated women. It was the women of Kyoshi, at the beginning of the hundred year war, that did the same to men. Most governments, including the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe, made homosexuality illegal and killed those who dared to love the members of the same gender and that was only around a hundred and fifty years ago. Even now, the major powers may have withdrawn such beliefs, but several small villages and towns across the world still hold them." he continued, regaining his calm.

Kyora, looking shocked and terrified, turned to Silver. "Is that stuff true?" she asked. As a Divine, Kyora could tell truth from lies, but even so, she didn't want to believe it.

"The world can be a cruel place…Akuan is telling the truth. But he is wrong to believe that Ragnarok and War are the only things he can use to make it a better place." Silver said, trying not to look Kyo in the eyes. Kyora was stronger than she had ever been…a master bender in two elements, a very skilled apprentice in another and not even thirteen yet! Not to mention that Yanos' death and her resolve to move past it and become a better Avatar, had made her a tougher person.

But at her core, she was still a child. Sought by all sides, to be used or protected, corrupted or destroyed or simply kept out of the way. As a child, she had been in an ivory tower, a gilded cage or a room with smoked glass windows. Everything had been pretty and pure but so much had happened and her innocence was fading. Her ivory tower crumbled, her gilded cage came undone and the smoked glass became clear and cruel.

Kyora finally saw the world for what it truly was…and she did not like it.

The only problem now, was would she try to change it by force? Change it through peace? Allow it to crumble?

Only time would tell.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 10**

**OXOXOXO**

Well, all the motives are out of the way now. Kyora isn't very happy with the world she was born to protect, but as the Avatar and a living goddess, can she stop it? In the end, it will be her choice.

Current Pairing Poll: Maruka (64%) Kirok (36%). It looks like Maruka has a strong lead! But, there is still time for Kirok to catch up. This poll closes after the release of Book 3 Chapter 25.

Next chapter will begin detailing the War Charter, to help keep the battles under control.

For reasons I will explain later, it will take three years from start to finish for Kyora to learn waterbending.

As of now, I am opening the final poll of the series; The Ending poll. Each ending will be written regardless, but the winning entry will become the "True Ending." Here are the entries  
-Avatar Alliance Victory! Ragnarok is defeated and sealed. But what did they sacrifice for it?  
-Tensa Victory! The world is destroyed and Tensa becomes the Emperor of a new world.  
-Mathias Victory! Kyora is corrupted and along with the other Chaosbenders, she makes sure that the cycle of destruction and chaos never ends.  
-Tekari Victory! Winning Kyora's loyalty, the Lightbenders create their pure, but intolerant world.  
-Akuan Victory! Winning Kyora's loyalty, the shadowbenders create a world where people can follow their own paths, regardless of the consequences.  
-Kye Victory! With Kyora's help, Ragnarok is destroyed, but what must be sacrificed for this victory?  
-Kyora Victory! This one will stay a secret until it is published.

**The final poll will close after the release of Book 5 chapter 25. The other endings will each be posted after the completion of the main story.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	61. Chapter 11: The Cult of Chaos Pt 3

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 11: The Cult of Chaos Pt. 3

OXOXOXO

27th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Following the stress and the fighting caused by the first few minutes of the meeting, a hiatus was called to give everyone a chance to cool off. In that time, Tensa and Mathias had stood beside each other in the stands and talked in hushed tones. Silver and Kye watched the two of them carefully but could not make out what they were saying.

"They both want Ragnarok to be released without control. No doubt they're making a deal to work together." Silver said bitterly, having a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kye nodded. "Tensa and his Seven Paragons are going to be tough as it is. To fight them and these six Chaosbenders is going to be very difficult."

Silver frowned, "That exactly is the difference between Zen and Chaosbending?" she asked.

"Zenbending bends light and shadow together in a perfectly balanced form. Chaosbending does the same, but the balance of the two components shifts constantly. It is the only form of dark bending that is easier than the normal version." Kye explained.

Silver turned to look Kye in the eye. "Team Avatar, no, the entire Elemental Alliance, has put exceptional trust in you Kye, despite the fact you are acting to fulfil your own goals. If you expect me to keep risking the safety of my friends, you need to show me that the trust is deserved."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Kye asked, not hostile but a little annoyed.

"Tell us your plans. You've expected us to give you resources and information but we don't know what for. What do you plan to do with Ragnarok? What do you want with Kyora?" Silver asked. Now it was Kye's turn to be worried. Like her, Silver had never been one to allow even a hint of a threat to remain too close to her loved ones. If Silver thought for even a second that Kye was dangerous to them, they would have to fight.

"My goal is to release Ragnarok…and use Kyora to destroy it for good." Kye said simply, looking Silver dead in the eye.

"Wait a second, if that was your plan, why not tell us? And how do you intend to destroy Ragnarok if he is a kind of divine? He's immortal." Silver said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ragnarok is a being of Chaos. The laws of nature tend to warp around him. He can be killed, but it would be incredibly hard. And the reason I didn't tell anyone the plan was because the risk is as great as the reward…should we fail, Kyora, and thus Susanoo, could be destroyed. It would be like they never existed…they would just be erased." Kye said hesitantly.

Silver's eyes went as wide as saucers, and her mouth hung agape. "You mean…Kyora just wouldn't exist? She'd be completely erased?"

"Yes. It's why I didn't tell anyone…I knew it wouldn't be accepted. So instead, I need to destroy the Cain Key. Without it, Tensa can't open the Terra Scroll, and thus he'd be unable to truly awaken Ragnarok. It would cripple Ragnarok so much that any Divine or Kami could defeat him." The younger woman said. Silver sighed and pulled a small scroll from her pocket.

"This is the fake Spiritbending scroll that Tensa gave Korra. I wanted to be sure of your loyalty before I gave it to you. Keep it safe and destroy it if you can. I would have, but I don't know what would happen." Silver said, slipping the scroll into Kye's hand before walking away without a word. Kye looked at it with scepticism, as if expecting Silver to have given her a fake or something, but after a few seconds of inspection, Kye could tell it was authentic.

It was a rod of crystal with parchment wrapped around it and a lock made of pale blue crystal, keeping the parchment secured. Kye looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, and after determining that no one was, she bent the shadows at her feet to try and shred the scroll. No scroll, no way of releasing Ragnarok's sealed spirit.

Sadly, it would not be that easy, and not even Shadowbending could scratch the scroll. Saddened by this, Kye slipped the scroll into a hidden pocket within her clothing and re-joined Team Avatar while the Hiatus still remained in effect. Kyora had remained mostly silent, trying to regain her positive outlook. Bad things always happened around her when she was sad or lacked confidence, so she worked hard to pick herself up again.

But despite all that, she knew it would be her choice that shaped the world. Tensa and Mathias would have her ignore the war and allow Ragnarok to destroy the world, so time would reset again. Sure Tensa could remake the world in a better way, but the exact consequences of this were immeasurable. And despite sympathising with them both, Kyo also had major problems with what Tekari and Akuan wanted. So, with no other good options, she silently decided to continue helping the Alliance, not wanting to risk the huge trouble that Ragnarok's release could bring, regardless of who controlled him.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering her. While Kyora had begun to grow taller and more fleshed out now that she was taking care of herself, Kirok looked to be doing the opposite. All of Team Avatar was beginning to notice as Kirok steadily grew paler, his eyes lost their sheen and his face became gaunt. It looked like he was being drained and others were taking notice. Meanwhile, Kirok was trying to ignore the stares he occasionally got by focusing his own hateful glare on Tensa and the other enemy leaders.

'They hurt your friend. They hurt Kyora…' Tarrlok's spirit whispered within his mind.

'Do not go down this path Kirok, the end will bring only pain.' The other voice responded.

Kirok groaned and rubbed his temples, catching Kyora and Maruka's attention. "Are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"I'm fine. All these politicians and psychopaths are giving me a headache, that's all." He said gruffly, trying not to sound too hostile, despite his rapidly worsening mood. As if things weren't bad enough, Tensa and Mathias both walked towards Team Avatar, stopping specifically in front of Kirok and Kyora.

"Hello Avatar Kyora. I wanted to meet you, up close and personal." Mathias said, grinning madly.

"H-Hello M-Mister Mathias." Kyo said, her voice and body shaking.

"Not so creepily Mathias. Kyora does not have a strong constitution." Tensa said, his arms crossed as he ignored the blatant looks of anger and mistrust he got from Team Avatar, all of whom were preparing to attack him if need be.

Kirok prepared a blade of ice in one hand while leaving the other open for bloodbending if necessary. The object of most of his hatred was right in front of him. It would be so easy to strike now and hurt him!

The Kami and Soul-Links present were able to sense the killing intent emanating from the boy and Tensa in particular seemed puzzled by it. "Your little friend is in chaos, dear Kyora. Are you sure he's one of yours…his soul feels like one of mine." Mathias said with a smile, kneeling and putting an arm around Kyora, pulling her a little too close to him.

"Do not touch her, scum!" Kirok roared, slashing at Mathias' head. The Chaosbender released Kyo and did a backwards roll to avoid the blow, but was still laughing and grinning the whole time.

"So angry, so hateful, so…chaotic. If you ever find yourself in need of work, the arms of the Embodiments are always open to you." Mathias said, laughing maniacally as he walked away. Tensa watched as the mad cultist was a few feet away before turning back on Kirok and lifting him up with one hand around the boy's small throat. Team Avatar's weapons were on him in a second, a silent warning to release their friend. Tahno was the closest to him, one of the icy arrows created by Suzaku in his hand, being used like a knife.

Tensa ignored this and brought the struggling Kirok towards him. "I can sense what you are and what is within you. only death and suffering await you. Remember that it was not me who killed your friend and I never told a lie about my intentions. If you are going to hate someone, choose someone who actively tries to hurt you." Tensa said quietly before throwing the boy to the ground and releasing a small wave of energybending, just enough to push Team Avatar out of his way as he stalked off.

The little dispute had attracted the attention of the other factions and the press, all of whom were now swarming Team Avatar and Kirok, shortly before the young waterbender roared and threatened them with ice blades, making them scurry off.

"Kirok, can you come with me for a second? I want to talk." Tahno said, gently placing his hand on the boy's back to show he wasn't in trouble, not that Kirok cared either way. After the two of them walked up the stands to the very top, a good few feet from any listening ears, Tahno sat down and offered the seat beside him to his son, who took it with a sigh.

"I'm worried about you Kirok. You seem to be falling apart recently. You're eating less, vanishing for long periods of time with no trace and a few people from the Air Temple have told me that you've been spotted around the village not far from it. Is something bothering you?" Tahno asked, trying to reach out to his son.

"What I do and what I eat doesn't matter. I'm just getting on with my life while I wait for this stupid war to end." Kirok snapped, turning away.

Tahno sighed, "You know, no one likes this war. Except maybe those nutty Chaosbenders. I have a problem very similar to Korra and Mako and Jinora. I'm scared, that when I'm on the front lines, I'm going to get a letter or a wire from someone telling me you or your mother has been killed. We've already lost one child and that was to a domestic situation between some high-strung nobles. It terrifies me to imagine what this war could cause."

Kirok tensed up, "Yanos…none of us really thought much about him at the time. He was just Ikki and Pisces' goofy son. I was kinda his friend and the others were all happy to play, train and talk with him. But then he died and suddenly, everything fell apart. Kyora really loved him, and she couldn't save him. I cared too, and I couldn't do anything either. None of us could, and then he was just…gone."

"Such is the way of life. None of us will be here forever like the immortals. We just want to live as long as possible. It feels so unfair that Team Avatar has to go out and fight for the lives of everyone else's children, but we must entrust our own children's lives to others. Yanos' passing was a horrible blow to us all, but we will see him again one day, either as a spirit, or when we too leave this world. Until then, we have to keep fighting for peace."

Kirok snorted at his father's words. "Fighting for peace? Seems contradictory. And besides, since when were you someone to spout motivational junk? Korra and Mako said you used to be a jerk."

Tahno looked angrily at the two people in question before sighing. "True. I used to be the most arrogant and pompous little brat. you could say that it was Team Avatar that beat me out of that. And being a father has certainly helped me grow up a lot." The man smiled. Kirok smiled back, but it felt hollow, even though it was supposed to be genuine.

"Dad…I'm really angry…" Kirok muttered, the smile falling from his face.

"Why?" Tahno asked, bracing himself for what could be coming.

"This war took a friend from me. That loss almost killed Kyora as well…and now, I'm facing down the three people I hold responsible for that, and I can't fight them! I couldn't win no matter what I did. It's frustrating." The boy whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Tahno knew who he meant. It was obvious that Tensa, Akuan and Tekari were the only ones living that could be considered responsible. Before the father could offer any wisdom to his son, the dignitaries and representatives were called back so the meeting could begin again.

"We'll pick this up again after this meeting is over." Tahno said with a smile. Kirok responded in kind.

The way that Mathias carried himself as he stood on his pillar, made it clear that the meeting would not last much longer. "Well, today we gathered as twelve factions. But now, we leave as four. The Elemental nations, combined with the Kamis and Kye, have decided to make their alliance official. They are now recognised by this War Council, as the Elemental Alliance." Mathias began, however he was stopped by Korra.

"Actually, I have already spoken with the other leaders and the name of our Alliance is the Star Union, in honour of Avatar Kyora, who represents all of us. She is the Avatar, a representative of all the Elements and she is also a Kami, representing the Divines." Korra announced proudly, followed by the other members of Team Avatar and this new Union.

Mathias only grinned. "Very well. This war is a battle between the Star Union, the Angel Wings, the Demon Claws and the Chaos Sabre Alliance."

"Chaos Sabre?" Tekari said with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, given our small number of followers and similar goals, The Embodiments and I have decided to form an alliance with Avatar Tensa and his revived Paragons. Now, as the ancient kings of the Crystalmancer Empire and their predecessors did, this council shall lay down the terms of this war, so as not to cause too much chaos."

"Too much chaos? Don't you revel in that?" Iroh said with a smirk.

Mathias laughed, "Yes! But just as a man who enjoyed darkness likes to revel in it, too much and he can't see what he's doing. An overly chaotic war is like pouring black paint into water; you can't see where you're swimming. Or fighting in our case!"

Silver nodded in approval. "The terms of war are a good plan. They were created years before our empire first appeared as a way to minimize casualties and keep the war as tame as possible. The idea is; each leader proposes a term or condition that would be added to the War Charter. Once we've agreed on the charter, we must obey it, or else all the other factions involved will work together to destroy the offending faction. For example, if the Angel Wings broke a rule, the other three factions would work together until they were defeated." Silver explained.

Korra smiled. "Then as representative for Team Avatar within the Star Union, I say that no prisoners may be killed or mistreated. They are to be kept in good condition and not harmed in any way that is not required for the safety of others."

The other eleven leaders shouted their agreements. So long as at least six people side with the rule, it would be accepted. No one contested Korra's.

Iroh went next. "As Fire Lord, I declare that we leave all small settlements alone. If it has no walls and no army, it should not be harmed or captured." Only Tensa and the Star Union leaders agreed, but it was still enough.

Teuan then announced his law. "As Earth King, I declare that we are forbidden from cutting off food and medicine from cities or towns. If there are more civilians than soldiers, it should get its supplies." Teuan's rule garnered less support than Iroh's, with Iroh and Kye also disagreeing. But they still had enough people for it to pass.

The next few rules all passed with no trouble. Desna requested that there be no intentional environmental attacks, like burning forests, Jinora requested that the Western Air Temple become neutral territory and used as a medical facility and a refugee camp for people and soldiers off all nations and Sequa requested that a new meeting should be called yearly, to assess the war and renegotiate.

Tenzin ordered that all assaults on heavily populated areas should be kept small on both sides, to minimise casualties and that a cease-fire must be declared in the event of a civilian being killed. It passed, but only barely, as such a thing made it difficult to hit smaller towns and cities, but at least it allowed fair and easy battles for large cities that had separate residential districts. Kona ordered that the use of Spirits of any kind was to be forbidden, unless it was an Anima Spirit and even then, Anima Manus could not be used for offence, only defence or support. Kye ordered that any captured civilian or residents of a captured city, should be given armed escort to either the Western Air Temple or a nearby city, controlled by another faction, if they request it.

This wrapped up the laws and requests of the Star Union, but it meant that the other three factions also got eight laws a piece. Luckily, they each only had one.

"A captured city is not to have its government disturbed until the war is won or lost. Their laws should be respected." Tekari announced. It garnered little support, but Kye, Korra, Iroh, Desna and Tenzin agreed, along with, surprisingly, Tensa. This gave it just enough to pass.

"I wish to add an addendum to that. Their way of life should be respected as Master Tekari said, but should they be guilty of any unlawful or hateful act to themselves or others, the controlling faction should have the right to intervene." Akuan said. This law garnered great support, with all but Tekari agreeing. This left only the newly formed Chaos Sabres.

"My law is that no faction may attempt to revive Lord Ragnarok for any reason within the next three years. This also means that no one may try to use the Cain Key or Terra Scroll, even if they choose to possess them." Mathias said with a creepy grin. It met with unanimous agreement, even from Tensa. In the Dark Avatar's mind, it wasn't reviving him if he intentionally left one pillar only "Partially" destroyed. Mathias knew this, and it gave them an unseen advantage.

Tensa was the last to make a law and the others waited with keen ears to hear what he would come up with. "No child may be harmed or targeted. Children may not be held prisoner and even in the case of Team Avatar Children or other kids who can fight, they are to be ignored. If not possible, they should be rendered unconscious with as little harm done as possible. If any side kills a child, intentionally or not, they should be destroyed."

The last part was harsh, but no one contested the law and for the first time in a long time, Kye gave Tensa an honest smile. Despite his methods, he was still a good man. And with that final law, the charter of the Chaos War was written and signed by the twelve leaders who had decided it.

The war would begin in earnest after the traditional one month rest period and with that, Team Avatar returned to the Western Air Temple to plan, prepare and continue Kyora's Airbending training.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 11**

**OXOXOXO**

Now that the war is official, they will start having full scale battles and events.

Tensa may have seemed a little harsh on Kirok, but he too knew how badly his revenge could hurt someone he cared about.

This chapter was partially inspired by the Five Kage Summit from Naruto and was going to have Kirok reveal his true nature and become a Sasuke-like avenger, but I decided I wanted to keep it a little more secret for a while longer, since it wouldn't make sense for him to try attacking in the middle of a War Summit.

Another original plan was that if we had a Dark Kyora in the vote, was that she would seek out Mathias and try to fight him, resulting in an amusing little fight scene that would have ended the Dark Kyora phase, just as the Thrall Attacks ended the Sad Kyora phase.

I like owls. That is all.

**And so that ends the Cult of Chaos mini arc.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review and/or vote for your fave ending option!**


	62. Chapter 12: The Way the Wind Blows

**Words with [ and ] on either side are spoken in the Spirit Language.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 12: The Way the Wind Blows.

OXOXOXO

30th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

It had taken only three short days for everyone to return to their homes and for Baizon to work with the other strategists to make a decent plan. They would wait until the one month rest period was over and then slowly retake all their cities, one by one, with Team Avatar and the Kami helping out. Kye, Silver and Lin were already preparing for their first mission, which would be to lead a small attack force to liberate the city of Ecel, a small United Republic city, along the border of the republic and Earth Kingdom. It had fallen into the hands of the Shadowbenders during the last few months and it was an important position, as without it, the Republic City factories wouldn't have access to the minerals mined near Ecel.

In the meantime, Meelo was working with Kyora, trying his best to teach her the Northern Air Style. It proved challenging…

As expected, Kyo was able to master the movements themselves rather quickly (after about thirty collective hours of work) but that was only for one part of the basic style… The Airbenders knew that her Air Training would be harder because of Kyo's tiny amount of training in Air when compared with the other elements, but they still underestimated the amount of work they'd have to do! And on top of all that, Kyo still couldn't use the normal style to bend properly! She could create small puffs of air, which was more than Korra could do at first, but it was still much less than any novice airbender should be capable of, especially since Kyora's nature was more fitted towards air than Korra's had been.

"This is taking forever. It's never taken me more than one day to learn any one physical technique before." Kyora complained, panting after once again messing up the second part of the Basic Northern Air Style. The second movement was a continuous spiral movement that would create an effective barrier, but she either couldn't pick up enough speed, or she put in too much and went spinning off like a top.

"You've never stopped training for more than a few days before. Now you've had a three year break, don't try and push yourself too much until you're back in the swing of things." Meelo answered her, once again performing the technique himself to show her.

"I'll try, but it's still frustrating." Kyo muttered.

"Well, try following your instincts again. It's done you wonders in the past." Her uncle suggested.

Kyo went red. "I already have…it worked but it's kind of embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Well, it was last night. Don't tell mom, but I snuck out. I wanted to master that first technique before you got here this morning, but I kept failing. I tried following my instincts and then ten minutes later, I realised I had spent ages, just singing a song I don't know, with weird gibberish words." Kyo said. Meelo didn't understand why people were always so bashful when they were caught singing.

"Well, your Earth style was dancing and your Fire style was painting. It's only natural that your Air Style follow a similar pattern. Did it work?" Meelo asked.

Kyo nodded, still blushing. "I was able to create a ball of air around me. It was like what you showed me, but without the spinning."

Meelo smiled. "That's good. We should talk to Kona before we continue, especially since we don't know what kinds of airbending you can do with your Divine power."

The young Avatar nodded in agreement and followed the elder monk as he led her to the Command Centre that had been set up in one of the older mediation rooms. They had apparently picked a bad time, as Will angrily stormed out just as they arrived.

"What's up with him?" Meelo asked as he entered the room. Baizon, his face angry, threw a copy of a local newspaper at the monk. Meelo opened it and sighed.

The headline read: "Young Avatar at centre of War, lesser nobles call for her to take responsibility."

Meelo sighed again, "Really? They expect a twelve year old to fix this problem? They make it sound like she's responsible."

"Not only that, but recent reports suggest that some small towns and cities are planning to join the Light or Shadowbenders. They think they have the best chance of survival with them and a few are appealing to have Kyora handed over to them." Haiumi reported, her voice calm and even.

"It pisses me off! The Avatar protects and serves them for thousands of years and they think they can just hand her over to those crazies? Pathetic fools!" Baizon ranted, punching a wall.

Kyo shifted in her spot, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault. The Average citizen of our world just happens to be brain dead and selfish." Baizon said.

"Baizon! Most people are calling the dissenting leaders, traitors! It is only the fringes that want such things." Haiumi scolded.

Kona shook his head at the firebender's anger and turned to Kyo and Meelo. "You two came here to see me, correct?"

"Yes. We wanted you to tell us more about what sorts of things Kyora can do with air. I also want you to listen to this airbending song style she has, I have a weird hunch about it." the monk explained. Kona nodded and followed the two of them away without a word. Meelo led the two living gods back to the training grounds before turning back to Kyora.

"Okay kiddo, sing that song of yours." He said with a big grin. The little girl smiled sheepishly and closed her eyes, blocking out the presence of those around her. like she had done before, Kyo focused only on her instincts and followed them without question and just as before, she found herself singing a strange but familiar song.

The words sounded like gibberish to her, but Meelo and Kona could tell it was simply another language, one that Kona knew well. The elder god placed a hand on Kyora's back, making her stop her song midway.

"That is a very old song. It is one that was written by humans, countless eons ago, but you sing it in the language of Spirits. The arcane words used by the oldest of Spirits. Those who hold the blessing of Heaven, such as you, can carry those words on the wind and create also sorts of miraculous effects." Kona said, very impressed with Kyora's power.

"It is my favourite of the blessings. It emphasises the wonder of the written and spoken word, something I value as a Divine of Knowledge. Try speaking a word in the language of Spirits." he instructed.

Kyo frowned, "I can't think of a specific word."

Kona chuckled and spoke a single word. "[Bravery]" he said.

The word did not sound like any that could be spoken by a normal person, but Kyora was able to understand and repeat it, while Meelo could not. "How on earth do you say that!?" Meelo asked, becoming flustered as he repeatedly tried and failed to say the word.

"The Spirit Language cannot be spoken or understood by mortals. It is simply beyond you, as the concept of death is to an immortal being." Kona explained before returning to Kyo. "Please place your hand on Meelo and focus your chi. When you are focused, allow it to flow into him and speak the word [Bravery]."

The little Avatar nodded and did as she was told, gently taking Meelo's hand in her own and carefully allowed her chi to gather into her hands before channelling it into him.

"[Bravery]" she said quietly. Though the word was said as a whisper, it echoed like thunder in a dark cave, the sound of Kyo's voice rebounding around the temple.

Meelo shuddered and felt an unusual sense of strength in his arms. Gently pulling them away from Kyora, Meelo tried punching the air and found his arm was moving with more force than should be physically possible.

"[Bravery] is a word that gathers wind around the arms. It greatly improves movement speed and strength, as well as greatly increasing their durability." Kona explained. Meelo smiled in amazement as he continuously punched the air, moving so fast that his arms were almost a blur. To showcase the endurance that [Bravery] gave, Kona drew a small dagger from his sleeve and slashed at Meelo's arm, only for the knife to be sent flying.

"As you can see, his arms are much faster and stronger and resistant enough to be unharmed by a knife." Kona said. He wore a proud and nostalgic smile, but Kyo could sense a great sadness within him as well, almost as great as the sadness she still felt for the loss of Yanos.

"What's wrong Master Kona?" she asked politely.

"It's nothing important. It's just that, the last time I saw this power was when I was teaching it to Lord Cain. He was by far the most intelligent of the Divines, even when compared to me. He soaked up every bit of knowledge I gave him, and strived for even more. Because of the odd aging of the Divine Children of Izanagi, Cain was born before me, as were you and your other siblings, but I grew older, much faster and I became your elder and teacher. By human equivalence, you were two when I was born and three when I was an old man." Kona explained.

It was odd for Meelo and Kyo to think of Kona as an old man. He was far older that the other Kami, but he still resembled a man in his mid-twenties. Kyora was more focused on Cain than Kona's age though.

"So you taught my brother this same power?" she asked.

"Yes and no. He already possessed the power to use the Words of Wind, the name of the technique I showed you, but he lacked knowledge of the words themselves. I taught him hundreds of thousands of words! With a single sentence, he could bind a mortal's soul to a pebble, turn the pebble into a mountain and have the mountain dance. Do not take offence, but he was always my favourite student…I bet he would have loved you very much, if it weren't for the hatred he had built for his family. He never even bothered to speak to you back then which saddened me. If only Izanagi had just sat down and spoken with him! Cain and Terra may still be with us."

Kyo looked down at her feet. "Maybe they can still be saved? If we defeat and destroy Ragnarok, like Kye said, we may be able to convince the two of them to come back to us. Imagine what the world could be without Chaos and with all the Divines back."

"Maybe one day. But enough of this, I will teach you the five most useful words. The first one was [Bravery]. The second is [Faith] and it will strengthen a person's spirit and make their bending stronger. [Bulwark] will create a barrier, it is far superior to pink flame barriers, but slower and hard to move. [Haste] will work like [Bravery] but for the legs, allowing one to move quicker and kick harder. Lastly, [Destiny] will bind a person to your will. For three days, that person will be completely at your command and will have no way of defying you." Kona explained. Kyo mimicked each word as he said it and kept doing so for several minutes, until she was sure she'd memorised them.

"I think I got it." Kyo said with a smile.

"Good." Came a familiar voice.

Meelo and Kona surrounded Kyo with their bending prepared, watching as Tensa slowly descended.

"Do not attack. I am here to parlay with the Kami."**  
**

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 12**

**OXOXOXO**

The Words of Wind and the power to use them (known as Air Whisper) is inspired by the spells in Final Fantasy games. It is also somewhat similar to the Dragon Shouts from Skyrim, though that one is coincidental.

Kona and Cain were very, very close before the whole Ragnarok fiasco. Kona was probably the most effected by his betrayal, at least out of the Divines that weren't related to Izanagi.

There are Air Whisper abilities that can kill a person in a single word or perform all manner of other combat skills, but Kyora will only learn the defensive and supportive powers.

I wonder why Tensa would want to parlay with the Kami?

Ecel is a random name I came up with for a town, but I don't think we hear of it again in the story.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	63. Chapter 13: The Black Arrow Pt 1

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 13: The Black Arrow Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

30th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora sat nervously between her parents while Team Avatar sat around the common room that they used to socialise and rest in. In the centre of a sofa, all by himself, was Tensa.

The dark Avatar had his arms crossed, his legs crossed and his eyes closed, a common position he was often seen in. After his shock arrival, several minutes before, he had asked to see the Kami, and so they were all sat on the sofa opposite him while Team Avatar and several Valkyries carefully watched him. Kye was sat off to the side, carefully watching Tensa, with the intention of beheading him should he make any aggressive moves. As an immortal, it wouldn't kill him, but it would take a long time for his head to completely regenerate the rest of his body.

"So, we're all here. What did you want to speak to us about?" Kona asked calmly. Tensa finally opened his eyes.

"I wish to make a deal with the Star Union. A temporary alliance between our factions." The man said seriously, his dark eyes scanning the expressions of those around him.

"An alliance? Why?" Korra asked.

"Mutual gain and the defeat of a common enemy." Tensa said. "As you know, a huge part of the Earth Kingdom has come under the Angel Wing's control. They captured several cities and towns in the past three years and they're using the one month rest period as a safe way to fully control the land they encircled. This includes the Si Wong Desert."

"What's so special about this desert?" Lyrae asked.

"It is the site of Wan Shi Tong's library, and one of the Eight Pillars." Kona answered.

"Correct. As ordered by the treaty, I cannot attempt to bring Ragnarok back for at least three years, but I believe that the Angel Wings will capture and destroy the Pillars in secret, making the other factions target me, whom they think is in control. I need help reclaiming the library and destroying three fortresses they have built in the desert. That means I need more soldiers and I cannot summon and control more than thirty thralls, excluding those that serve me willingly." Tensa explained.

"And what do we get in exchange?" Kye asked.

"Since I have formed an alliance with the Chaosbenders, I have been told the location of Cain's Temple and thus his Key, before the one month period is up. If you help me and allow me to control the Pillar site, I will assist you in other missions when possible, give you the location of the key as well as give Kyora some training that will help her." Tensa said.

The offer was certainly tempting! Not only would they have weakened an enemy, but they'd have Tensa's help and the Key location…

"What kind of training would you give me?" Kyora asked.

Tensa stood up and removed his black trench coat and the thin black vest he wore beneath it, baring himself from the waist up. He then turned and spread his arms so everyone could see his back. A series of Black arrow tattoos adorned him, one that went from the base of his spine to the back of his neck and two on either arm, that ended on his palms and the backs of his hands. "I am an Air Nomad Avatar, just like Avatar Aang, so my Air Training is top notch. I can teach you how to stormbend better than anyone in the world. I will also teach you swordsmanship."

"Stormbending sounds great, but I don't know about swords…" Kyo muttered shyly, still very afraid of Tensa, especially now that his well-muscled and scarred body was on display.

"That is what this if for." The Dark Avatar announced, pulling a scroll from the pocket of his discarded coat. It was an old and worn piece of parchment wrapped around an ivory peg with the Air Nomad symbol carved into it at either side. Tensa tossed it to Asami, who unravelled it with great curiosity.

"A design? For a…Air Sword?" Asami said, reading the old writing along the top of the scroll. The scroll detailed the method of forging and assembling a very old form of weapon, named the Air Sword. It appeared as nothing but a hilt with no actual blade, but it was the most complex hilt for a weapon that Asami had ever seen.

"I heard of Air Swords from my father. Kya, Bumi, do you remember those tales?" Tenzin asked, turning to his older siblings. Bumi nodded with a nostalgic grin while Kya seemed a little less excited.

"Yes I do." she said, "I especially remember how Bumi went on about them for weeks after that. Father told us that they were incredibly rare relics from the beginning of the Air Nomad Culture and that very few still exist."

Tensa nodded, "That is true. Fewer than ten still exist and only one is in working condition and it is one I created myself. This scroll was one that I obtained from the hidden library. It's the very first modal, created shortly after the fall of the Crystalmancer empire and the rise of the elemental nations. I'm sure that between them, Asami and Will can create a working model for Kyora."

"What makes them different from normal swords?" Kyora asked.

"They have special holes in them to allow the wielder to bend air through the hilt to create a sword made of wind. It cannot kill or even injure, but it does have a nerve-killing effect, similar to chi blocking. Slicing someone's neck with the sword will cause all motor function to shut off and they'll fall down like a rag doll. It is safe." Kye explained, having seen the sword that Tensa used. It was different from the wrapped up katana at his waist, but it was still a helpful weapon and it would suit Kyora well.

Baizon nodded to Silver and Sequa before standing up and walking to stand face to face with Tensa. "So, in exchange for assisting you in this matter and allowing you to control the library, the Star Union will have your assistance in other matters, the Air Sword Designs, swordsmanship training for Kyora AND free reign of the desert and other Chaos Sabre controlled locations, without hostility. Is this agreed?"

Tensa nodded. "You get more out of this than I do Baizon. I will also expect assistance from you in other problems as well, should they arise. But know this, our deal is only valid until Tekari and the Angel Wings are defeated. Once they are gone, it is over between us. And do not expect my help with Akuan or any other problem." Tensa said darkly before walking towards the door.

"You have three weeks to prepare an attack plan for the battle. In the meantime, I will train Kyora. Her first lesson is now." The man said, waving for Kyo to come with him.

Kyora quickly got up and scurried over to him, not out of excitement but fear. Kye and Jinora accompanied her to make sure she would be fine. As the two older women turned the corner outside the room, they found that both Tensa and Kyo had vanished, causing them to panic.

"Where did they go?" Jinora asked, not able to sense presences like Kye.

"Tensa is hiding himself and Kyora so we can't find them. I don't think he means to harm or kidnap her, but I still want to make sure. Rally the others to help us look." Kye said before running with Jinora, back to the common room.

Across the temple, Tensa reappeared, having grabbed Kyo and chi-flickered to the old fountain courtyard. "We should be able to talk here." Tensa said, releasing Kyora's hand.

"Why did you do that!?" Kyo asked, still terrified of the man.

"There is no need to be afraid. I wish to talk to you without eavesdroppers and nothing more. If I wanted to kidnap you, I'd have chi-flickered to one of my bases. I sense that you, and a few others, blame me for the tragic loss of your friend." Tensa said, trying to seem unthreatening by kneeling down beside the girl and offering his hand, like one would do for a scared animal.

"I don't blame you…but I still hate you for what you said. You said there was a chance to get him back, but it was a lie and that got my hopes up." Kyo said, still trying to avoid getting too close to him.

"I apologise for that, but it was not a lie. I was speaking of the thrall technique, the same ability that I used to raise my army of thralls. Well, my squad of thralls. I lack the power that Necros had to raise an army." Tensa explained, moving to sit on the edge of the fountain. Kyora plucked up her courage and sat beside him.

"I'm not as good as Miss Korra or Haiumi when it comes to sensing people or emotions, but I can sense something odd about you. you're not sure about what you do, not like Tekari or Sequa. They're both so sure that they're doing the right thing, but you still question yourself. Why?" the little one asked.

Tensa looked deep into Kyora's eyes. There was sorrow there, and fear, hope and pity. They were the eyes of an aged warrior, not a little girl. It tied a knot in his stomach and raised a lump in his throat.

They were the exact same eyes that Kye had given him before she fought him the first time.

"_Please old friend! They are not all to blame for the actions of a few! That is not the Air Nomad way! Stop this before you destroy yourself!"_

The words still echoed in his mind whenever he tried to sleep and whenever he raised his weapon. They were the words that Kye had spoken to him, begging him not to go down the path of hatred. He had answered her with a scream and a slash of his blade.

"Not too long ago, I still had some hope that people deserved to try and change. I created the Duobenders, Triobenders and Gaias as soldiers, who gave up a large part of their lives to try and change the world. But then, one of my Triobenders betrayed me, not long before you were brought to Team Avatar by Gorm and that mercenary. He was using his power to oppress others and it made me sick to think that I created him. Others began to follow his example, realising that they now had the power to do whatever they wanted.

I realised then, that humans of all kinds would be corrupted. Power corrupts, it has been that way since the beginning of civilisation. So I decided I would raise Ragnarok as a way of starting again, back when the Divines fell. I would prop them back up as gods among mortals. The immortal Kami will rule the world, with an iron fist if necessary."

Kyora turned around and removed her shoes, so she could dip her feet in the cool water of the fountain and look at her reflection. "That scares me…the idea of power corrupting. You said before that you would keep the Kami and Soul-Links the same, except Jerik would be Amaterasu's immortal kami and Silver would be his soul-link. But what if I am born as a Reborn Divine like now, and then become corrupted? I'm scared of what I could do…"

Tensa smiled at her and placed a hand on her head. "That's exactly why I think that you'll be fine. You have the potential to be the strongest being in the mortal world, but you are afraid of your power. You want to learn to control it, not use it. You already know that you could cause a lot of harm, so I'm confident that you will do well. Now, let's forget all that for now, we have some training to do." Tensa said, hopping to his feet and picking up Kyora's discarded shoes.

"Bare foot may actually be better for this. You can practice with this." Tensa said, putting the shoes and his coat on the ground and throwing a stick that had fallen from a nearby tree.

Kyo caught it (after almost falling into the water) and hopped out of the fountain, leaving dark footprints in the stone.

"Now…" Tensa began, drawing his signature Black Katana. "Come at me with all your strength! Pian Dao was a master swordsman who could turn a novice into an expert in a week. Let's see how I do in three!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 13**

**OXOXOXO**

You could classify this as a fan service chapter. I got a lot of requests for Tensa to be Kyo's teacher in something and while it will be mostly off-screen, he'll be an ally again for a while.

Who remembers Air swords? They were only mentioned once by Aang in Book 3 of ATLA. The nerve killing effect is based on that numb feeling you get when the wind blows in your face.

And Tensa stripping! I only did that so show his black arrows, which are the name sake of this mini arc.

I'm slowly building an arsenal of defensive or non-aggressive moves for Kyo. The air sword is an answer to what kind of weapon she'd use.

Si Wong will be the first on-screen battle in the war. Most war battles will take place off-screen, unless they're crucial.

**Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Please Review!**


	64. Chapter 14: The Black Arrow Pt 2

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 14: The Black Arrow Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

52nd Day of autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

The last three weeks of the One Month rest period were a whirlwind for Kyora. Each morning began with her mothers pouring as much food into her as possible. Then, she'd spend all morning in Air Training with Kona and Meelo, followed by another massive meal at lunch and then an afternoon of gruelling sword training with Tensa.

Tensa was nothing compared to some of the taskmasters that Kyo had dealt with in her childhood, but he was also harsher and tougher than her more recent teachers. And for some reason, unknown to even Kyora, she was determined to impress him.

Impress him, she did.

Within a week of her swordsmanship training, she was close to the level Sokka was after his short training with Pian Dao and by the time she hit the end of the third week, she was more skilled than he was. Sokka had later continued his training and became a great swords master on the same level as Pian Dao, something Kyo doubted she could manage in the same time period, despite her quick learning skill.

And so it was on the eve of the march to Si Wong, that Asami (who would be participating in the battle) gifted Kyora with the Air Sword that she had painstakingly forged from the designs Tensa gave her.

"With this, you'll be unstoppable. A weapon that can defeat an enemy without hurting them is not the most practical for the average soldier, but it would suit you perfectly." Asami had said, shortly before boarding the Airship with Team Korra and Team Silver.

And then they left…going to participate in the first real battle of the war. The thought scared Kyora, and scared the other members of Team Baizon and Rohan even more. Maruka in particular was terrified that her father would be killed or her mother captured, so it was Kyora's turn to comfort her.

On the day of the actual battle, everyone left in the Western Air Temple gathered into the War Room, where Kye and Haiumi were helping to coordinate the battle via Energybending. Clearly, Tensa had wanted to keep Kye away from the battle, but why was something he wouldn't admit.

"So, what's the plan?" Kirok asked, looking even gaunter than he had at the War Council.

Baizon unrolled a map of the Si Wong Desert and placed several Pai Sho tiles on it at various spots. "We know that three fortresses have been built in the desert, they're marked by the shield tiles. Our forces, which consist of Ten thousand men from the Fire Nation Army, fifteen thousand from the Earth Kingdom army, five hundred Valkyries and a single team of Stormbender monks. They all arrived together from the east; the Fire Nation crossed the mountains bringing siege engines from their ships while the Valkyries and Earth Kingdom will come both on foot and by the sky to the west. The stormbenders will whip up sand storms once they hit the desert and cloud cover to disguise the initial arrival, and then we'll strike. Team Korra will work with the Fire Nation to capture the eastern fortress while Team Silver back up the Valkyries who will go for the centre fortress. The earth kingdom will work with Tensa and one of his Paragons to capture the western fortress.

Their orders are to use our Team Avatar teams and go for the watch towers and smaller camps around the perimeter before using the brunt force of the army to capture each fort."

Baizon announced his plan with the same conviction expected from a general and in a sense, he was one. He may not be the best firebender by any means, but he was unrivalled in strategy.

"So it's a full on attack?" Kyo asked, remembering a little of the stuff that Baizon had taught her in the past.

"Yes. The major trouble comes from the Lightbenders and Paladins. A Paladin outmatches normal soldiers with ease, but they can still lose to skilled warriors, like the ones we're sending. Lightbenders can also erect both small and large shields to block our path, which is why we plan to use stealth to get men into the forts before launching the full attack. It's also why we're careful to hide our incoming presence and eliminate their early detection system." Haiumi said, having assisted Baizon with the plan.

"What's an early detection system?" Maruka asked.

"The watch towers. Anything that can spot us and warn the forts." Baizon answered.

The kids all oohed and ahhed while Baizon led them through the plan, but they had no clue what was really happening. The adults knew that war was hell, and the chance of someone dying on either side was very high.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Si Wong Desert, Team Korra had finally managed to navigate their huge legion of soldiers through the mountains that separated the east coast and the main land, and were beginning to make their long trek into the desert.

"Stormbenders, I want you to do your best to keep the men cool. Desert trips in heavy armour and siege vehicles will be hard without some shade." Korra ordered, positioning the monks at the head of the legion.

Asami began handing special earthbending crystals to the soldiers that flanked the siege engines. "These will solidify and raise the sand, should the wheels on the engines get stuck. They'll also pull out any sand that gets lodged in the inner workings." She told them.

"T-Thank you Mrs Sato." One of the soldiers said, bowing slightly.

"Not to worry." She responded, before taking a mega phone from her assistant. "Now, you've all been given ice and water crystals. They will keep you cool and give you water, but they have limited charge. Do your best to avoid using them unless absolutely necessary, else you may be in trouble. We can't afford any one passing out."

The ten thousand men had been split up into five large groups of two thousand each. The fortresses were the size of small cities and even the smaller camps were very big compared to normal. Tekari had spared no expense when it came to securing the area around the library. And with that, the stormbenders whipped up some cloud cover and created a sand storm in front of them, disguising their men.

And so the long march began.

It took three hours of marching to reach the first of the Eastern Fortress's defences, which was surprising since they were another two hours march from the fort. It was a large stone watchtower, with a small camp at its base, consisting of about three wooden huts.

One Angel Wing soldier noticed the encroaching sandstorm and shouted up to the tower. "Hey, incoming sandstorm. Should we warn the others?"

The lookout soldier shook his head. "Nah, let's make sure it's actually heading towards us. It looks like it's going south-east."

The man's caution was met with an arrow, as an archer from the hidden army skewered his neck and sent him tumbling out of the tower.

"Men, try to take them alive, but do not let them light the beacon! Keep them off that tower!" Mako yelled. The stormbenders settled the winds and allowed the sand to fall back to the ground. The more accurate archers were firing arrows to try and pin the enemy down and after only a few minutes of fighting, they captured the position, with only the first man that was shot as a victim.

"Leave ten men here to guard the position. Do not cremate the fallen, it will alert the enemy. Bury him instead." Korra ordered, bowing her head in sympathy to the fallen and the captured men. There were seven other Angel Wings at that camp, only one lightbender though and he was the one that had been shot. Despite the death of their friend, they looked respectfully at Korra and did not curse the men who had defeated them.

Angel Wings respected justice and all who follow it, even if it wasn't the same justice they followed.

With the first position captured, Korra led her team and army to capture the remaining locations around the Eastern Fort. It took another five hours to move around and capture them whilst also trying to appear like a normal sand storm, but finally after hours of gruelling work in the intense heat, they were able to defeat the last camp and without attracting too much attention.

Across the desert, Tensa and the Valkyries as well as Silver and the Earth Kingdom soldiers were all succeeding with their plans as well. It was agreed that the final assault on each fort would happen simultaneously, so they couldn't get reinforcements from each other. Once Haiumi received word from her mother, Tensa and Korra that they had completed phase one, she informed Baizon and the others, before ordering phase two.

It was a massacre.

Team Korra and the Fire Nation soldiers were able to smash half of the Eastern Fortress within the first ten minutes, thanks to their powerful siege engines and Korra's Divine power. Within an hour, they had swept in and forced the fort into surrender, losing less than one hundred men and killing fewer than two hundred of the enemy. Team Korra's role was a success, which meant it was down to Silver and Tensa.

Silver's legion had more trouble without siege machines, but their aircraft gave them an edge over the ground based enemy. Enemy lightbenders created bows from light and shot down several small carrier ships, resulting in the loss of almost one thousand men before the Western Fortress was forced to surrender. Around three hundred enemy soldiers were killed, making Silver's mission the less successful of the two Team Avatar leaders.

But it was Tensa that had the real trouble. When he arrived with his small legion of Valkyries, and Gale, the Paragon of Yamato, he found that the fortress has erected light barriers already.

"What the hell?" Tensa complained as he saw the shield. There was no logical way they could have known about them already. Unless…

"Headquarters, they've updated the defences in the central fortress. They have energybenders here now. They detected our presence." Tensa reported, sending a telepathic message to Haiumi.

The waterbender girl scowled and told the others, who had listened carefully to every update so far. "If they detected us, why didn't they warn the other fortresses? Damn it! Tensa, we need you to pull back until we find a way past that shield." Baizon said, Haiumi transferring the order.

"Why not go under? Tensa is an Earthbender as well right? Some of the Valkyries must be too. Have him dig a tunnel." Maruka suggested.

"I agree, it's the only sure fire way to get in." Lyrae said."

"That would also leave us vulnerable. Once you are in their midst, retreat is difficult, am I right?" Kirok asked. Baizon nodded with an irritated expression. He hated when his plans failed due to unforeseen changes.

"Haiumi, tell Tensa to try going under. We'll have Korra and your mother help by using Chi-Flicker." Baizon ordered gently. No matter the mood, Baizon was always sure to be kind to his team and allies. In his experience, yelling never worked to get work done faster, but kindness did.

Back in the desert, Tensa waited impatiently for Haiumi to finish giving the orders and for Korra and Silver to meet with him. It was hot and his soldiers were becoming testy in the heat, as was he. Plus, they only had about three hours of daylight left, and then things would get very cold.

"Damn deserts…" the Dark Avatar muttered, earning a chuckle from Gale.

"Patience my successor. We mustn't get so grumpy, or your men will not follow you as well. All soldiers look to their leader." The Paragon said with a wise smile.

"Humph, they aren't my men and I'm not their leader. They follow me on someone else's order. I have no interest in leading them. Where the hell are they!? Those lightbenders must have noticed us by now." Tensa complained.

Silver and Korra promptly teleported towards him, both looking weary as both had already been required to fight in the heat. Korra in particular looked like she was suffering; being a Water Tribal in a sweltering desert was hard on her…

"So, Haiumi suggested going under the fort. If you lead a small group through the tunnel, Korra and I can help take out the benders responsible for the shield. Then we take out the two gate house towers, open the gate and lead the full assault." Silver said, quickly pointing to several Valkyrie soldiers that she knew well and sending them with Tensa.

The dark Avatar just grumbled as he began bending the sand away to make a tunnel, while the earthbending Valkyries did the same. "Now shoot a fireball when you're inside, so we can tell when to help." Korra said, sitting down to get some rest.

She didn't get to sit for long though, as soon after Tensa disappeared into the newly made tunnel, a ball of fire exploded from within the fortress. Korra groaned as Silver helped her up and they both vanished.

The battle went straightforward after that. Tensa and Korra took out most of the lightbenders by knocking them out while Silver easily found and defeated the Lightbender Paladins, who had been making the shield. Two explosions later and the gate house towers were destroyed, and the gate along with it, allowing the remaining Valkyrie and Stormbender forces, access to the main fort. It was the least bloody battle, with no allies lost and only three or four dead enemies. Overall, it was a success and Team Silver, Team Korra and Tensa fully met up and rested together in the centre fortress.

"Phew! My first real battle in a real war. It feels weird to be a part of a military operation." Korra said, happy now that Asami had busted out a couple of large cooler crystals.

"We certainly exceeded my expectations. I thought this would be harder, but we lost fewer than fifteen hundred men. I didn't even suffer any major wounds." Silver commented, finding that she rarely left large battles without large scars.

"You have fulfilled your part of the bargain by helping me and I have fulfilled a part of mine by training young Kyora. As a sign of good will, I will allow you and your entire Team, access to the library. Until you choose to visit, we will see no more of each other." Tensa said dismissively before walking away, the still hooded Gale following behind him.

"We should probably agree to that. We could learn a lot down there." Mako said, not as bother by the heat as the others.

"We may have to hold that thought." Tensa said, walking back.

"Why?"

Tensa growled to himself. "A telepathic message from my allies in the Embodiments. Tekari is leading a massive siege on Ba Sing Se. They'll pierce the outer wall in a couple of days."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 14**

**OXOXOXO**

I skipped over the training because I have a lot I need to fit in. Tensa needs to remain somewhat of a distant threat/asset until the final book.

I hope I did okay at this; I'm not good at describing large scale scenes, so this war may take some getting used to.

With the right conditions, each Paragon could defeat all the current Kami and Team Avatar on their own. We see an example of this in book 4.

It's weird to think that we're already halfway through this story. It went quickly!

So far the top three endings are: Kye ending (3rd), Tensa ending (2nd) and my secret ending (1st). I think I need to be transparent here. None of the endings can be considered "bad" but most are completely good. There is always a sacrifice or some negative outcome. The mystery ending, while remaining a mystery, is a cheesy happy ending. If you want the story to have that kind of ending, then now you know what to vote.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	65. Chapter 15: Angel without a Halo

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 15: Angel without a Halo

OXOXOXO

53rd Day of autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

The day following the victory at Si Wong, all of Team Avatar had temporarily moved to the Central Fortress in the desert, awaiting the return of Silver and Korra, who had flown to Ba Sing Se to survey the situation.

The usually unbearable heat was being managed by a large ice crystal that Asami had erected in the ruins of one of the Gate Towers, making the whole area cool. It was a sad day for most people as the captured Angel Wings and the allied forces helped each other to bury their dead or cremate them, depending on their beliefs in life. Kyora and the children helped, feeling melancholic over the fact that so many had died, despite there being a relatively low number of victims.

Unsurprisingly, the Angel Wings were fascinated by the young Avatar and she was happy to speak to them. They knew that they were protected by the Code of conduct created by the War Charter, and the soldiers of both sides kept an awkward peace. One young Angel Wing apprentice, a fifteen year old girl named Nicera, sat talking to Kyora after the girl took a break from the mass funeral.

"I never got why we had to fight to begin with. But my master said that it was for the cause of justice. What about you?" Nicera asked. Despite being a lightbender, her nationality was Water Tribe, so she had dark brown hair, tanned skin and azure eyes. Her hair was tied in a similar fashion to Korra's old hair style, but her bangs weren't tied up.

"I haven't fought yet. I'm still in training myself… but when I do; it will be so I can stop my friends from dying. Who was your master?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, you won't have heard of him. He's one of the more obscure masters; he only takes apprentices without much potential, so he can squeeze as much use out of us as possible. I'm a pretty sucky bender, but I rock as an archer." Nicera said, pumping her fist proudly.

Kyo giggled a little. "I was a terrible bender before I got my current masters. Maka, Baizon, Regulus and Uncle Meelo have gotten me into shape. Was…was your master on the battlefield yesterday?"

Nicera shook her head with a smile. "No. this outpost was staffed mostly by novices, apprentices and a small handful of Soldiers from the main force. It was more of a boot camp for the disobedient ones who questioned our great leaders. My master sent me here because I accidentally destroyed a crate of armour. I got lucky though, the Paladins the armour was meant for wanted to beat me!"

Kyora smiled a little. Nicera was a lot like Maruka, but she had more of a wild streak. "So, what will you do now? Since you're a kid, they have to let you go. Will you return to Los Luminus?" Kyo asked.

"Why would I? The only reason I was with them was because my mother was a lightbender and sent me off to a master. She died a few years back and now, I have no reason to stay with them. The only reason I did for so long was so I had a place to stay. Maybe I'll head with your army to Ba Sing Se. I can make a life there." Nicera said, looking at the sky with a small smile.

"Why not go to the Western Air Temple? A lightbender would be a great asset to Team Avatar. Plus, we have Kye Akari! She can train you if you want." Kyo asked, eager to keep a new friend around.

Nicera grinned at Kyo but gave no answer, instead waiting for the return of the Kamis to make her decision. That wait would not last long, as Korra and Silver returned not long later, grim expressions adorning their faces.

"I sensed the huge presence in the north. What is happening at Ba Sing Se?" Kye asked.

"A huge legion of enemy soldiers is besieging the place. Tekari is using a massive army of Light Constructs in the shape of Angel Wing soldiers. Both Silver and I were able to count several thousand each and that wasn't even half the main force." Korra said.

Team Avatar, the Kami and Nicera looked at each other, doubt on their faces. It was then that Silver noticed Nicera's clothes. Her clothing consisted of two layers, one of cloth and one of armour; the cloth layer was a simple pair of elbow length gloves, a sleeveless dress that reached her mid-thigh and a pair of knee length boots. The armour layer had her strapped up with wrist and elbow guards, shin guards, shoulder armour and a chest plate that only covered from the base of her chest to the neck line of her V-neck dress. It was archer armour, meant to give equal parts protection and manoeuvrability. And all in the white, angelic style that they expected from Angel Wings.

"So, you must be one of the soldiers here. Right?" Silver asked, giving the girl a harsh frown which was only answered with an airy smile.

"Correct, Lady Silver. My name is Nicera, Lightbender apprentice, Infantry archer and recently deserted ruffian, at your service. You can call me Nicci." The teen introduced, bowing deeply.

Korra smiled while Silver and many of the other Team Avatar members slapped themselves. They had picked up a stray ragamuffin with a weird attitude. "So, I'm guessing since you're sticking close to Kyo and my daughter, you want to join Team Avatar?" Korra asked.

"Nah, I'm really just looking for a free bed and meal. I'll work for you, but don't expect me to risk dying for any of you. I'm fifteen and I want to live my life, thank you very much." Nicci responded.

Korra chuckled and grinned. "Not a bad idea actually. We could use a few more employees. We already have Gorm and that Black market guy Rulo. Oh! And Kono too. I almost forgot her."

Nicci raised an eyebrow, "Well I hope you at least try to remember me. So long as you feed me and give me a warm, dry bed, I'll do whatever you want."

Jinora looked to Virgo, who apparently shared her thoughts as she gave a reassuring nod. "Well, since Gorm is currently working with the Earth King, we could use someone to watch Kyora. All you're required to do is follow her around and protect her. You're also in charge of making sure she eats, sleeps and bathes on time."

"Isn't that what you guys are for? You know, parents?" Nicci asked.

"Normally, yes. But the war has me and Virgo running all over the place. We can be called away to battle at any moment and we also have to act as administrators for the Air Nomad fighters." Jinora said.

Nicera tilted her head a little and looked at Kyora before shrugging. "Sure, why not. But first, why don't I help you deal with that little siege problem of yours?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You can help us? There must have been millions of them, completely surrounding the city's outer ring."

"Yeah, but those constructs are really weak. I could create the same number easily, but each one would be as fragile as wet tissue paper. If you want to win really quickly, sense the benders making them and knock them out. When the maker is knocked out, all their constructs go too. That's lightbending 101." Nicera smiled.

"She's right." Kye said, "It's a rare technique to create Soldier constructs. It would only be taught to Paladins, and they'd need to be at least lieutenant rank. So, unless Raine and Tekari are on the field, we have about thirty actual enemies. And that's assuming all possible people are on the field."

Team Avatar grinned in response to Kye and Nicci's help and immediately began forming a plan. It was decided that Kye would go with Kona and Murakumo to find and defeat the enemy lieutenants while the local forces of Ba Sing Se held the constructs off. If all went well, they'd have defeated all the major commanding officers the enemy had, which would cripple, if not destroy the Angel Wings completely. The three immortals chi-flickered to Ba Sing Se, almost immediately after formulating their plan, leaving the rest behind.

The only problem now was that Tensa refused to allow anyone into the Library until Kona returned, though he would not give a reason. He simply sent the hooded Paragon into the tunnel he had built and guarded the entrance himself. On the bright side, it gave Team Avatar a chance to talk more to their new employee and Kyora's new "Nanny".

Nicera reminded Korra a lot of Sonata; a very cheerful girl that never stopped smiling or being happy, mixed with a little bit of Rohan, a relaxed and very calm individual that valued spirituality and quiet. She would be remarkably open about some things and rather private about others, seemingly at random. But she certainly took her new job seriously and regardless of the current location and temperature, Nicci quickly had both Meelo and Kyora training.

"If I'm gonna be your caretaker, you have to listen to what I tell you. Training is important and my master would scold me terribly if I ever missed a lesson, even if I was deathly ill! So you need to get working!" she said, smiling the whole time. She was surprisingly commanding for a teen of her temperament.

Nicera's sweet but oddly intimidating smile watched Kyora train the whole time, shouting the occasional bit of encouragement or advice. Maka sat beside her with an uneasy expression.

"You're kinda weird. One minute you're all airy and nice, then the next you're a strict leader figure. How come?" the young Duobender asked.

"Well, because I didn't have much potential as a Lightbender, I was trained more rigorously in other things. Like the other "Lesser benders" as they called us, I was tutored in strategy, command and politics. We quickly learn to become good leaders as any mistakes our troops make result in punishment for us. The Angel Wings were a kind of family, not entirely unpleasant, but not really all that loving either. Being a new recruit is like being a new-born child in a family of highly intelligent and successful people. Those who don't make the cut are just shoved aside and ignored until a master is "nice enough to make something of us". With them, you are not a person until you prove your worth." Nicera said, her voice taking a sad tone but her smile remaining clear and happy. The young teen shouted her congratulations to Kyora as she successfully performed a move she had trouble with, while Maruka looked down in sadness.

"You have to earn your humanity? How can anyone make it through that and still be even a little nice? How can you be so kind after being told since birth you are only worth as much as your skill? And worst…how can Kyo even think of siding with them?" she mumbled, hiding her eyes with her fringe.

Nicera giggled girlishly. "Kyora partially agrees with the Angel Wings' goal, not their methods. I am like I am because I took the good parts of my training and their philosophy and ignored the bad. I fight for justice and to do what I feel is right, not what I am told is justice and not what my master feels is right. The Angel Wing Creed states that we must all be ready to die for our cause. I don't know about you, but being born into a creed you don't like and then being expected to die for it, is too much to ask of someone."

Maruka sighed and turned to face Nicera properly. "But what if…what if Kyora decides to do something I do not agree with? What if she supports the Angel Wings or the Demon Claws? She may be with us for now, but what if-"

"You need to decide what's more important to you, following Kyora or doing what you feel is right. I truly loved my mother and care for my master, but that isn't enough for me to go against my beliefs just to keep them happy. But, some people value the approval of others over their own values. Decide which is more important to you." Nicera said, cutting Maka off with a scolding tone. Nicera was a nice girl, but she was also very straightforward and blunt and thus hated worrying about something when the answer was clear to her.

Maka frowned again and felt a little ashamed. She felt that Tekari and Akuan were wrong, but what she felt towards Kyo was different. Maruka had been devastated three times by Yanos' death; once for losing her friend, once for seeing Kyora so sad and once because she believed Kyo must have been in love with Yanos…

"I love Kyora…and no matter what she decides to do and who she decides to be with… I will be beside her. As her friend, or maybe more." Maruka confessed, feeling lighter for saying the words aloud.

"Atta girl. Now, let's get back to cheering her on!" Nicci smiled.

The two girls cheered for Kyora for the rest of the evening, but for some reason, Kyo wasn't as quick as she had been before. Little did Maka know that Kyo had heard her secret confession, and was now at a loss.

'S-she loves me.' Were the only words that passed Kyora's mind.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 15**

**OXOXOXO**

This is one of the major Maruka/Kyora moments. They'll be one for Kirok as well, before the final pairing is decided.

Nicera was created based on my friend, Nikki, who reads this story and has a massive obsession with angels; hence I made her a lightbender. She'll be a support character in book 3, just like Gorm was in book 1 and Mikuru was in book 2. Outside of these respective books; these characters will be mostly background characters until the epilogue.

The siege of Ba Sing Se will be coming up in the next few chapters.

Nicera's personality was made as close to my friend's as possible; so you can probably see she's a weirdo.

Regardless of the ending, which ever love interest she chooses will join Kyora in her plan.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	66. Chapter 16: The Siege of Ba Sing Se

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 16: The Siege of Ba Sing Se

OXOXOXO

53rd Day of autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Kye, Kona and Murakumo stood beside Earth King Teuan and one of his generals, on the wall of Ba Sing Se, looking out across the sea of enemies. Hundreds of thousands of blank, expressionless faces, each carved into pure crystal, stood wrapped in armour and wielding blades of beautiful but deadly crystal, glittering in the evening light.

"By the number of them, I can say that at least twenty of the elite Lightbenders are here. I can create roughly the same number with the same strength, but it would cost me both Chi and life energy." Kye said, biting her thumb anxiously.

"You are immortal though. What risk is there to losing life energy?" Teuan asked.

"The risk comes when she stops using her power. Her body will shut down and if she doesn't enter a coma, she'll become weak and helpless until her power regenerates. It could take hours, days or even weeks of constant bed rest." Kona explained. "Murakumo and I can give her our energy as well, which will lessen the effects on her, but it will also mean we suffer equally. Three immortals using all of their chi could be enough to out match the army, but taking out the lightbenders themselves would be easier and quicker." He added.

Teuan stroked his chin a bit, frowning as the light weapons of the constructs at the front continued to cut at the great stone wall. Even after a couple of hours, they had yet to pierce the wall, and Kye suspected that energy was more important than time and using a stronger light attack to break the wall would thin their ranks too much.

"With the support of Kona, Murakumo and all the soldiers garrisoned in the city, I could push back the tides of this battle. With just Murakumo or Kona, I could hold them off long enough for the other one to find and defeat the lightbenders." Kye said.

"Contact Baizon and the rest of the Strategy Division. We need to know which is the safest both in the short term and long term." Teuan said, speaking to both his general and the immortals. Several people across the world had learnt energybending in some capacity, which mostly meant Telepathic communication across varied distances. This had led to the creation of a small order of monks from all nations, named the Monks of the Silent Whisper. They resided in small towers built all over the world and they would rebound information off of each other like a massive series of telephone poles. It was much faster and more efficient than wires and telephones, since one took time and the other had a limited range. Luckily, since Immortals have a near infinite telepathic range, Kye was able to directly speak to Baizon (and make him scream in surprise when her voice came from nowhere), so she could give him the necessary information. She got the answer she was expecting.

"Do not risk yourself too much" he warned , "We cannot risk having any immortal out of the fight for more than a day."

Kye agreed, knowing she'd be necessary in the fight to come, as would Kona and Murakumo. Kye was the only ally with extensive knowledge of Tensa and Zenbending, Kona was the most intelligent one and Murakumo was an unrivalled swordswoman and their only link to the secretive Viri order of Samurai, so it was imperative they not risk losing that link should they need it.

"Baizon agrees to go with the Divide and Conquer strategy. We should decide which of you is going to tackle the lightbenders. Chi Flicker mastery is a must to move around the field quickly and Energy Projection should be used to make sure we can pierce light shields." Kye said, turning to her fellow immortals. Due to the situation with Divine ranking, it was always hard to tell where people stood among immortals; generally, the reborn Divines always out rank the Kami, while Divine Daughter Kami out rank normal Kami. This would mean that Kyora was the highest ranked member of the Immortals, despite her young age. It also presented a problem for Soul-Links like Kye and Will, who should stand beside their partnered Kami. Though the situation between Tensa and Kye as well as between Tensa and the other Kami made things awkward for them, so Kye stood in as his replacement, her words often valued as sage wisdom, like the other immortals.

"That causes us a problem." Kona began, "Murakumo lacks knowledge of Energy Projection or its lesser form, Chi Augmentation. And I lack any great skill in combat, which means it would inevitably take me longer to defeat each enemy."

Kye sighed in disbelief, "It's simply channelling your chi into your blade! The only difference between the two versions is the intensity and how it is used. Energy Projection simply requires more power and finer control."

Murakumo swiftly drew her Katana and listened as Kusanagi helped her flow the Chi into it, causing the blade to become covered in an aura of white wind. "Like this?" Murakumo asked.

"Yes, that's it! A little crude, but that's close enough and will pierce all but the stoutest light shields. How is your Soul Sense?"

"I used to be a hunter in the wilderness when Korra was a little girl. I could track a field mouse from a thousand miles away and could catch distinct fish from a school of them." Murakumo said proudly.

"Excellent. Hunt the lightbenders, pierce their shields and knock them out. It should take less than a few minutes so try to keep this short. With luck, it'll only take a few hours! But be sure not to kill them." Kye said, smiling kindly at the hunter woman.

"I take it you want to avoid upsetting Kyora." Kona said.

"Actually, I wouldn't put it past Tekari to use children or young lightbenders for this mission. When Necros was a corrupted Soul-Link, he was able to augment the power of his followers by huge amounts, even allowing them to do things they shouldn't be able to do, such as bloodbending without a full moon. Tekari is a very old and very powerful Kami, older than even Silver, so I wouldn't be surprised to hear she can do such a thing." Kye explained.

Kona nodded to show he understood and then watched as Murakumo entered the Spirit Form and flew away, waiting for the opportune moment. When she was gone, Kona asked a question that had been bothering him. "Is it possible for anyone to bloodbend without a full moon now?"

Kye raised an eyebrow, "Only those who have very potent Chi or have had extensive training. I suppose the off-spring of such people would be able to as well. I know Haiumi can do it because she inherited her mother and father's skill. If she had only one skilled parent, she'd probably only pass the skill down to one more generation, but with two, she could pass it down to as many as three. It varies a lot. Why would you ask me anyway? You know this stuff as well as I do."

Kona frowned, "I've noticed a malevolent presence around young Kirok. It is one I am familiar with, but does not have a name I care to utter. Similarly, I have felt another presence which bothers me, hovering around both Kirok and Kyora, though more the latter than the former."

"A strange presence? These may be caused by Kyora. As an Avatar and Living Divine, she is strongly connected to the Spirit World in a way that no Avatar has ever been before. Her sadness at Yanos' passing may have caused a tear in the boundary." Kye theorised. She knew plenty about the boundary and the Spirit World, having found her way there once and learnt as much as possible.

"I believe her sadness not only opened the way to the world of Spirits but may have actually…summoned him." Kona said.

Kye's eyes went wider than ever, her surprise painted on her face like a red handprint on a white wall. "Yanos?"

"Yes. He is not alive…no force of nature within or out of our grasp could do something to raise the dead. It is an ancient law written by the Omega Spirits themselves. But his spirit is definitely here, lingering with the girl who summoned him. He has kept himself hidden, but why I do not know."

Kye frowned and regained her composure, taking a deep breath and sighing loudly. "We'll deal with that as and when we need to I suppose. Until then, begin channelling your Chi into me. King Teuan, prepare your army and lower a portion of the wall where they are gathered. We'll be able to keep it up longer if we force them down a narrow space." She ordered. Teuan nodded and yelled the order while Kona placed his hand on Kye's shoulder.

And then it began.

The thunderous roar of heavy boots stamping into the earth as a legion of Ba Sing Se's finest soldiers and guards lined up in groups as their commanders screamed orders. The odd, metallic grinding noise made by the lifeless horde of creatures that lie in wait beyond their great wall and the light whistle of air as Murakumo glided through the skies, avoiding arrows of light, each with a wish to imbed itself in her flesh. Then a part of the wall was lowered and Kye closed her eyes, willing as many soldiers of light to rise as she could, creating not only large, shield wielding golems at the front of the Earth Kingdom soldiers, but also a small legion of archers, their arrows trained on those few enemies who had already begun swarming the newly created gap.

It was a bizarre massacre. Each of the Constructs, allied or enemy, gave a hollow scream as it died, sounding like an echo in a deep cavern and each fell to the ground and shattered into a hundred glittering crystals before fading into nothing. Kye grunted as she felt each of her soldiers fall, the loss of the energy she had used on them beginning to weigh her down. But she was stronger than any mere lightbender and so she would prevail.

Murakumo, with Kusanagi's help, spotted each of the well hidden lightbenders, and one-by-one, defeated them. Her glowing white katana decimated any construct of shield that blocked her way and those few organic foes she met, in turn they met the pommel of her weapon. And each time she defeated one, thousands of enemy constructs… a whole sea of crystal would just shatter, casting glittering light on all corners of the plains outside the city.

Kye's fears of Tekari proved unfounded, as not a single child or young bender was found on the battlefield and after three long hours, the Soul-Link was finally allowed to collapse in exhaustion, having created so many Light Constructs that she had lost count. Kona fell to his knees beside her, panting in exhaustion himself and chuckling when he noticed she'd fallen asleep. It was tiring for them all, but they had completed their task. Ba Sing Se was safe, the siege had been prevented and not a single life had been taken on either side.

Teuan sighed and looked to the panting Kami, the kneeling Divine and the sleeping Soul-Link. "It's amazing that just three of you were able to do all this." He said. "And you say that young Kyo should be able to surpass you?"

"Easily if she reaches her full potential. The Divine children of Izanagi have the potential to surpass even their father. But they never would…it is said that those who surpass the Gods of their realm become the new generation of Omega Spirits. It is not an existence we seek." Kona said, before picking Kye up and carrying her on his back. "I will return her to the others. Do not hesitate to call if you are ever in need again."

"And you as well. Take care, and give my thanks and blessings to the others." Teuan said. The Earth King watched as the three immortals flew away, and smiled at the view from his wall.

This was his Kingdom…and he was glad it had not fallen.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 16**

**OXOXOXO**

A slightly different kind of battle. I've showed the offensive battle for Si Wong and the Defensive battle for Ba Sing Se! There will be more fights in future, including Sky and Sea battles!

Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu and Byakko; the Anima Aes of Team Korra, are named after the Four gods of the South, East, North and West respectively. These gods are from a Chinese belief, but the Four actual gods are also present in the Avatar World (using the Chinese names since the Japanese ones belong to the Anima Aes). They may be relevant to later stories.

Mythology is a huge part of my Avatar World. Most of the ideas in it are inspired by it (even if it's just names.)

I currently have a Naruto X Korra fic coming soon. If anyone is interested, I will send them the prologue via Doc X.

The first of the two finales will begin soon.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	67. Chapter 17: A Day of Raine

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 17: A Day of Raine

OXOXOXO

54th Day of autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

The sky around Los Luminus was cold with the usual bitterness of the early morning. The sun had yet to fully rise and only the first few beams of blue and purple light had begun peeking over the horizon. Lady Raine Magnus, sister of Toror Magnus and the great Paragon, Jonan Magnus, sat on the edge of the city, on her balcony and looked over her magnificent city. Naturally, she and Tekari had received word of their soldiers' defeat at both Ba Sing Se and the Si Wong Desert and she had been saddened by this. Many of her fine young apprentices and Paladins had been captured at Si Wong and many of her best had been captured at Ba Sing Se…but what saddened her most were the deaths of both her own men and their enemies in Si Wong.

Thousands had died that day, their blood staining the sand. It was an unfortunate reality of war, but one that still weighed heavily on the heart of the pious young woman. Well, she looked young anyway, but her now blonde hair and blue eyes had once been dulled and blinded by old age. It had been Tekari that had saved her from that, but now she was forced to face something she had not wanted to.

Her own brothers were her enemies now, Jonan helping Tensa and Toror working alongside Akuan, but most of all, Kyora, who she felt embodied her brother's true self, was also her foe, whether by choice or because she simply did not want to face her destiny. Ragnarok.

Tekari sensed her mistress' thoughts and stepped out onto the balcony also, looking down at the city.

"We may have suffered losses, but we will rise. Master Krene of the North has told me that his apprentice has betrayed us and joined with Team Avatar. A young girl named Nicera. What should we do about this?" Tekari asked.

"Nicera was never loyal to us, she followed us because she had no other secure choices. It was either follow, or be left alone." Raine commented.

"So we just leave her?"

"No. she still deserted and our laws demand she be punished. We will not kill her, but we will bring her back to us and leave it to her master to deal with. We cannot allow other apprentices to fall from grace. I will go personally." Lady Raine said, standing up with purpose in her eyes.

"It is not my place to contest you, but I still believe we should go carefully here. I cannot leave the city for a while and Team Avatar will no doubt defeat you if you go alone." Tekari said, trying to convince her master to stay.

"I am sorry, but I must do this alone. I will either return with Nicera and Kyora, or I will not return at all. I am an immortal as well now, so I will not fall easily." Raine reminded her. The Angel Wing leader looked away with downcast eyes, clearly saddened by her lady's decision.

"Very well. Please be safe." Tekari said, giving the woman one final hug before disappearing back into the citadel. Raine smiled at her former apprentice and stood up herself, giving one last longing look to the distant light.

"Spirits…if I am doing the right thing…give me the strength to cast down my enemies and show them the light." She whispered in a private prayer, before chi-flickering away.

Many miles away, in the Si Wong desert, Kyora and the young females of Team Avatar were preparing for the day in a large tent that had been set up for them. They had all taken an early morning dip in a nearby oasis and were now dressed and ready to go. The cooling crystals that had been set up around the damaged fortress worked miracles, but it was still no substitute for real cold air, so they were eager for Kye to recover enough to go down to the library.

For some reason, only the twelve representatives that had spoken for their countries in the War Council, had been given the location of the Temple of Cain, but both Kye and Korra had refused to tell it to anyone, even Silver. The other allied leaders in the Star Union had also refused to tell anyone and it had been labelled forbidden knowledge. Even Tensa, Tekari and Akuan had gone pale and quiet when they heard about it…

But that was why the young ones were so eager for Kye to recover! Korra had promised to let them all go down to the library once they could all go together, so they planned to find out the temple's location by themselves. It couldn't be that hard to find one temple's location in the one place that has all knowledge.

As Maruka finished changing and went to meet Nicera and Kyora outside, she found both of them with grave expressions of fear, looking at a lightbender. Maka looked at the woman whom she vaguely remembered from the War Council. A woman that wore a plain white dress and chest plate, complete with arm guards, pauldrons and a rapier in her right hand.

"What's going on? Aren't the captured lightbenders supposed to be in the West Fort? Who is this woman?" Maka asked.

Nicera gulped, looking negative for the first time since they had met her. "She is Lady Raine Magnus. The leader of the Paladin order and an incredibly powerful lightbender. She is also Master Tekari's Soul-Link."

"So, an immortal enemy? She must be here for vengeance over what happened yesterday. Being beaten twice must leave a person pretty bitter." Maruka said, taking an earthbending stance and creating a golem from sand.

"I am here not for vengeance. Your forces won your battles fairly and you have treated your captives with respect. My mission is to retrieve the deserter." Raine said in a stern, but immensely beautiful voice.

"A-And what do you intend to do with me?" Nicera asked, trying to feign her usual attitude with a shaky smile and little success.

"You will be returned to Los Luminus, punished for your actions and if you repent, I will hand you back to your master, who will no doubt punish you as well before returning you to training. If you do not repent, you will be cast out." Raine said simply.

Nicera shuddered. There was a well-known room in the Citadel that had originally been a Torture chamber when the place was first built. It was no longer used for that of course, but what happened there was still unpleasant and the addition of keeping the old torture tools around made the ordeal worse for any poor apprentice that was sent there. One trip would be bad, and she'd no doubt refuse to repent just to avoid going in again…

Luckily, she did not need to make that choice.

Baizon had heard the conversation from the men's tent and had immediately burst from it, sending plumes of azure flame down upon Raine. The holy woman's eyes widened ever so slightly as she narrowly blocked them with a shield of light, but was then further surprised when Baizon punched the shield with all the force and momentum he could muster, leaving a very noticeable crack.

"So, your father could not harm the shield of a lieutenant, but you could damage mine? The rumours are true then… Team Avatar does breed monsters." Raine commented, back stepping so she could remake her shield.

"I'm no monster, I'm a dragon." Baizon said with a smirk, showing his teeth in a large, bestial smile. "And dragons devour anyone who tries to harm the people we care about."

"I had heard of Baizon, the Azure Dragon. It is said you are the weakest and youngest of the Five Dragons. And yet you managed something like this?"

"Well, when we lost one of our team mates a few years back, I realised that as the leader of the team with the greatest number of kids, I had to become stronger to protect them. You threatened not only Kyora, but our newest ally and that is something I cannot accept!" he roared, lifting his leg up high to deliver a flaming heel kick to the shield, this time shattering it completely and causing Raine to fall back with a small scream.

By now, the noise had roused those few Team Avatar members who remained sleeping and had also caught the attention of the others, so the entire group was soon surrounding Raine. "So, you intend to overwhelm me?"

"No!" Baizon yelled, "You are mine. Everyone else can stay where they are."

Mako frowned, "Are you sure Baizon?"

"Please Father, let me do this. I failed to protect my team once, I won't fail again!" the young man said. Haiumi looked at him sadly, knowing that he had also blamed himself for Yanos. In his mind, it should have been him to protect Kyora from Jallar…he might have survived where Yanos hadn't.

Raine did not wait for any more words to pass between her enemies, instead she performed a small movement and trapped both Kyora and Nicera in crystals of light. "They will not be free until I am beaten. If you do not win within ten minutes, Nicera will be chi-flickered to our base and if you lose entirely, Kyora will join her."

Baizon immediately roared like a wild beast and lunged at Raine, foregoing the use of bending and choosing instead to land a hard punch in his foe's gut, making her stumble and splutter. It was similar to the duel between Will and Sequa…he would not hold back when a friend was in real danger.

Raine ducked under a second punch and stabbed Baizon in the leg with a light knife, before following up with a powerful kick to his ribs. However Baizon would not be stopped and he continued fighting, pulling the knife from his leg and crushing it beneath his boot. Despite the two hard and painful blows he had taken, Baizon continued to smile maniacally, unnerving Raine as she tried to keep a straight face, dodging his wild flaming fists and his occasional dragon-like roar of fire.

"Even in a fight in which you might die and your friends might be taken, you still smile. Why?" Raine asked, hoping to distract the man.

"Simple, I'm enjoying myself. I'm a strategist so I am constantly planning battles that I cannot fight in. I do not enjoy hurting others, but I miss the thrill of battle! The cries of war, the clang of metal and the smell of fire…it is all so welcoming to me!" the Azure Dragon laughed, slashing at Raine. The lightbender narrowly dodged for the third time, this time losing a few hairs. Each attack was getting closer and closer to hitting her and it was only seven minutes into the fight. She couldn't retreat until at least Nicera was captured again but it was looking like she'd either have to flee or be defeated.

Her choice was made for her.

In Raine's brief moment of distraction, Baizon had charged forward, the flames on his hands reflecting the flames flickering behind his amber eyes. Fire was the element of Passion and power and the strength of a firebender came from that passion. From whatever Baizon felt passion for, he had amassed strength on the level of an Avatar, his wrath as terrible as the greatest of the balance keepers. But there was another trait he shared with the ancient line of benders…mercy.

The flames vanished from his fist at the last moment, turning a mortally wounding blow into a very strong, but not dangerous, punch. His fist hit hard into her diaphragm, winding the Lightbender and causing her to buckle to her knees.

"Noatak, seal her bending." Baizon said, regaining his usual calm and cool demeanour. Noatak stepped forward and placed his fingers in the usual positions, sealing Raine's bending. She would not be without it forever, her bending was different from anything Silver had found before, so even she and Korra could not completely remove it. And she was immortal while Noatak was not, he would die one day and his seal would vanish, but for now Lady Raine Magnus was defeated and all hope for her to participate in the war was over.

"Lady Raine was Master Tekari's partner and closest friend. We'll no doubt be attacked." Nicera said, relieved to be free of her prison.

Raine sighed at the sight of a former ally working with her enemies but decided to be graceful in defeat, and as she was led away by some soldiers, she yelled back to Baizon.

"Azure Dragon Baizon…good luck with your efforts in this war. I pray that when it is over, you will be alive, so I can have a rematch."

Baizon smiled and waved her off, "We may be at risk from follow up attacks, but we really crippled the enemy today. Now, I think we should check on Kye and see if we can finally hit the library!" he cheered.

Mako and Asami would later give him their praise and the others would all gain new respect for him, but Baizon refused such praise, claiming he only won with sheer luck and intimidation (though Haiumi and Kyora knew better).

And so, after finding Kye awake and back to good health, they descended together into the Ancient Library of Wan Shi Tong.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 17**

**OXOXOXO**

The fight between Raine and Baizon isn't one of my best but you'll see why she needed fighting in the later plot.

For those who haven't guessed yet, we will be seeing Wan Shi Tong.

That Lightbender punishment that happens in the former torture chamber hasn't actually been thought up; I figure that it's better to let you guys use your imagination.

Some of the last few chapters in this book get quite long with at least two chapters with over 4000 words.

An early draft had Kyora meet Wan Shi Tong much earlier, but this was before the existence of Kami and Divines, when Kyo was born as a Spirit Charmer instead. She would gradually attract more spirits until she had an army.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	68. Chapter 18: Chaotic Blood

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 18: Chaotic Blood

OXOXOXO

55th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

The journey into the library had not gone as Kyora and her friends had hoped. While the adults had looked around the place, looking for things of interest or the location of the Library's guardian, Wan Shi Tong, Kyora and the kids had all gone exploring in any materials related to the sky or heaven but had found nothing to do with Temple of Cain but had instead found a scolding when Korra found out what they were trying to do.

"You must not look for things like that!" she had said, "It's not something anyone should know and besides, what would you do with the knowledge? Trust me, it's better off not knowing."

Kyora had gone to bed that night with more questions but no answers. Why was Korra so afraid of this place? Where was it? What exactly was the Temple of Cain? A voice in the back of her head would not let her rest, so Kyo quietly got up and coated herself in green flames, something she had not done in a long time. It felt good to use her bending again after so long, especially since she had only been using air for the last month. Gripping her wind sword and being careful to cover her footsteps with earthbending, Kyora crept away from their camp and into the library tunnel. No one but Tensa, his Paragon and the spirit Wan Shi Tong were present in the library, so she was able to move around undetected.

The site of the pillar (and Tensa's camp) was on the very lowest level, but the level with details on spirits and Divines was on the highest, so Kyora was able to douse her flames and walk around without fear. In the Spirit Section, the little girl began to climb the shelves to reach the scrolls on top. She immediately found herself drawn to an odd book, odd simply because it was a book and not a scroll like so many of the other ancient works on the shelves. As she grabbed hold of it, a shadow appeared behind her.

"Children should be asleep at this hour."

Kyora shrieked and lost her grip, causing her to tumble to what she thought would be a hard floor, but instead, she landed on a pitch-black wing. Kyo looked up at her catcher with surprise, seeing a giant black owl with a white face.

"Y-You're Wan Shi Tong."

"You are correct Lady Susanoo. I am the Raven Owl, Wan Shi Tong. I am the sage and master of this ancient spirit library, given his duty by your esteemed father." The owl said, bowing its head slightly.

"My father? You mean Izanagi?" Kyo asked.

"Correct. I have been here since before the time of the World Eater which is one of the reasons our esteemed lord has decided to place a pillar in this place." The sage spirit responded. His voice was calm, intellectual and stern, like the headmasters of the various schools that had been hired to teacher Kyora in her younger years.

"Wait, does that mean you were here before Ragnarok? Do you… Do you remember the cycles?" Kyora asked, looking up at the owl with wonderment.

"Yes. Lord Izanagi gave me the gift of Eternal Memory. It is the power to never forget, even when time is rewritten. Each time Ragnarok, the World Eater, has risen, I have remembered the results and the path that led to his revival. Many have come here in past lives to try and find the locations of the Temples of Terra and Cain, which is why I start each cycle by destroying all information on them. you will find no help here." The spirit answered.

"Wait a moment…if you remember everything than how come you let Aang and his friends into the library after they tricked you the first time?" Kyo asked, a small smile on her lips.

"The hundred year war has only happened in one timeline. I have only met Avatar Aang once as a result. I have met you several times though…you are always the same. You come to me with the same face and same eyes every time." Wan Shi Tong said, his own eyes seemed to lose their shine for a second. "I have witnessed your death hundreds of times…I do not wish to see it again."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kyora asked, her earlier smile replaced by a sad frown.

"Because I can sense that you are weak. You have appeared before me many times, as a child, as a full grown woman…but never have I seen you so weak. Poor parents and the death of a friend has broken you twice already, and only the love of new parents and friends have reforged you. But a blade that is broken cannot be reforged by love alone and the cracks in your soul are as clear as day. Another push and you will shatter and this time, you may not recover. I am here to act as your crucible."

"Crucible?"

"I will reforge your soul with such strength that you will be able to do something that no one has ever done before. I am going to destroy the barriers between Kyora and Susanoo that you have put up within your mind." The great spirit said, stretching his wings and placing Kyora on the ground.

Kyora felt a strong tug in her heart and continued to ask questions: "I don't understand! What do you mean by destroy the barriers? I am Kyora and Susanoo at the same time right?"

"Yes and no. You are Kyora because that is the name of your mortal form, while in truth you are Susanoo. The original Kyora perished and Susanoo took over, just as the original Kona perished and Anima took over. All this happened before your birth, just as it had happened for Kona. There are many people who possess more than one soul: Kami have the souls of humans and Divines, Avatars have their human soul and Tamashi, the Soul of all Avatars and lastly, Reborn Divine should only have one soul as they are Kami who's human soul perished before they were born. There have been three Avatars who are also Kami, but only two of them have possessed a human, Avatar and Divine soul all at once." The Owl explained.

Kyora blinked, "You lost me…what makes me so different?"

"You are a unique combination: an Avatar Soul and Divine Soul in the same body, but with no human soul. That has never happened before. I believe you are aware of a certain power you have…the Dark Kyora."

The young Avatar gulped and went as pale as snow. "That's when I go berserk…I lose control of myself."

"In a normal person, they have no such state. Avatars enter the Avatar State when their Avatar Soul takes control. Kami enter the Spirit Form when their Divine Soul takes control. Kona cannot enter a true Spirit form because he only has a Divine Soul, which is always in control, but he can enter his original form as Anima by connecting his soul to his true power, since all Divines keep their power separate from their souls. You are a Living Divine, so your true soul is the Divine one. You enter Avatar state when Tamashi takes control, but then you have the Dark Kyora state which occurs when the human soul takes over. You have become a being just like Necros."

"Wha-What!? That's impossible! You said I didn't have a human soul!" Kyora screamed, becoming very afraid.

Wan Shi Tong tilted his head a little, "You do not. The old Kyora, the human who would have become your Kami, the one who died at birth, is possessing you. she inhabits your body because your unusual Soul situation allows her to. Like Necros, the human Kyora's soul split in half, one Yin and one Yang. When Silver tried and failed to use a Soul-Link to bring back Will, she split his soul and it required Korra using a Soul-Link to glue his Will and Necros halves back together. Kyora's death combined with the power of Tamashi has caused the same split to happen to the old Kyora and while her light half has moved on, the Dark Kyora remains in you. I will use my own power to separate you both for a short time, which will allow you to destroy her."

"NO! I don't want to destroy the true Kyora! I stole her body! Can't I…can't I give it back to her? it would make her a Kami and I'd just be her Divine Partner like Silver and Amaterasu." Kyora asked, begging and with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I am sorry, but no. In your current state, Soul-Link is impossible and it is the only way to revive the dead. One Soul-Link per Kami, living Divines are exceptions as they cannot perform one. The old Kyora is not the true Kyora, she is simply the human version. And do not think of it as destroying, think of it as breaking the link between her and you. if you do not, Dark Kyora will try to take over and use you to do horrible things that you could never forgive yourself for. It would let her take control of you forever."

Kyora's head began to ache and she clutched it, tears now spilling down her face as she crouched down before Wan Shi Tong. "I still don't understand!"

"Do not fear. I have hidden myself from your friends because I wanted to observe you, I will explain the situation to them and maybe they will be able to help you." The owl said, turning to leave.

"BUT WHO AM I!? AM I KYORA OR SUSANOO OR WHAT!?" Kyora screamed, pounding the ground with her little fists.

"You are you. Nothing more and nothing less." The spirit responded. As he continued to walk away, he noticed the book that Kyora had pulled out and forgotten about. "That book…do you know what it is?"

"No. I just picked it out 'cause it looked different." Kyo said, sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

"It was written by your brother, Cain. It is a poetry book. For all his flaws, Cain was very eloquent, a great purveyor of the written word. He held as much knowledge as my library."

Kyo hiccupped cutely and looked up with tired, puffy eyes. "Poetry? My brother wrote poetry?"

"Yes. They don't hold power over spirits and elements like the Blessing of Heaven usually does but they can capture the hearts of anyone. Take that book and read it, it will give you greater understanding of your oldest brother. Now go and sleep, but first you may want to take care of a something."

"What is that?" Kyo asked, recovering from her minor fit of sadness.

"Go to the prisons…you will find something there that will put things into perspective."

And with that, the great owl spread his wings and vanished into the darkness of the library, leaving Kyora to her thoughts. The young girl sighed and picked up her book, before trotting out of the library.

Kyora had not been the only one to go for a late night walk…Kirok had also found himself out of bed after being pestered by a certain spirit. "Be silent! I am the master here so do as I say!" The Spirit of Tarrlok spat, looking angrily down at Kirok as the young boy walked through the camp, yawning.

"But why are we training tonight? It's not safe." Kirok said, still slurring his words from tiredness.

"We have a unique opportunity thanks to a certain fool." Tarrlok responded.

"You mean that lightbender woman we captured? Why bother with her?"

"Because! You can practice on her as much as you want! You can learn to bloodbend her, twist and pull her veins without fear of killing her! It will give you plenty of time to see just how much you can hurt an immortal." Tarrlok said, his spirit grinning from ear to ghostly ear.

Kirok was wide awake now. "Are you nuts!?" he said in a harsh whisper. "If we do that, we'll be found out for sure!"

"Who would they believe? Their straight laced and intelligent young Kirok, or some lowly prison bitch?"

"Korra told us that Divines can tell truth from lies!"

"I'm sure it works differently on fellow immortals."

"But what if it doesn't? Or what if they ask me?"

Tarrlok's evil smirk grew darker, "It appears to me that you are more afraid of being caught that actually torturing this woman. Have you grown to enjoy the power?"

Kirok scoffed and looked away, "No, I've simply no wish to get in trouble or to have my training end. Besides, you know I have Will's research notes now, you even read them. I can become an Artificial Water Spirit! Not that it matters much, since I don't need to go to the Spirit World."

"Oh but you do still need to become a Water Spirit! My most powerful technique can only be taught to one." Tarrlok said. He was lying through his teeth and it was obvious to anyone but the mentally deteriorated Kirok. The boy had already fallen into chaos…what would one more lie hurt? To Kirok, he was still as sane as he had always been but Tarrlok could tell his subtle poking and "Encouragement" combined with the other voice's attempts at pushing Kirok down the right road, the young Waterbender was a volatile and broken mess of a human being, maintained by his sole purpose of punishing his enemies.

Without questioning him further, Kirok reached the prisons of the desert fortress and used his bloodbending to knock out the two guards. Raine was the only prisoner in the fortress as all others had been moved to the other forts already, so it would be just Kirok and Raine until the guards either woke up, or the next shift arrived… at dawn.

The teen walked slowly to the cell of Raine Magnus, stepping over the unconscious forms of her guards. Raine was not surprised to see him.

"I knew I would see you soon. The smell of evil on you is clear as day…no doubt your friends already know and are planning to lure out that fool spirit." Raine said, regarding Kirok with bored eyes. Those eyes soon found themselves shut hard as the woman was lifted into the air by an unseen force and her body was contorted and stretched.

"Don't talk to me Angel Wing! It's partly because of you and your partner, Tekari that Kyora's mind is broken!" Kirok yelled, twisting his new plaything even harder.

Raine stifled a scream and gave a venomous look to the pale blue form beside Kirok. "I knew that the son of Yakone would never just let the world be at peace. But I never thought that the once great and proud Tarrlok would exploit a child to meet his goals!"

Tarrlok grinned, "So, you can see me. I should have known not to underestimate such a powerful immortal. But you cannot bend to fight back and my apprentice has you fully in his grip. And what makes this even better is that you have made my plan easier!"

Kirok released the woman for a second, so she could regain her breath (he didn't want her passing out after all) and turned to his master. "Your plan?"

"To create the perfect bloodbender! A Blood Spirit! Once you become an artificial water spirit and a master bloodbender, I will have completed my legacy!" Tarrlok bragged.

"So how has this woman helped with that" Kirok asked.

"Will's method to turn a normal person into an Artificial Water Spirit requires the blood of immortals. No other kind of person has blood that is as richly saturated with spiritual power. You will need to create a circle and runes with the blood, but I will show you how to do that later. For now, have your fun and revenge!" Tarrlok said with an insane smile.

Kirok happily complied.

After fifteen minutes of bloodbending, Raine found herself drained and unable to move, but Kirok was still not done. He twisted and pulled and pushed, wrenching her body this way and that with no mercy. All innocence had gone from his eyes, as had all life.

And then the door to the prison swung open.

Kirok did not notice until a small gasp caught his attention and he turned his expressionless face to meet the intruder. He instantly went from emotionless to shocked.

"K-Kyora!?" he said, releasing his blood grip on Raine, who slumped to the floor with a groan.

"K-Kirok? Why? What are you doing!?" Kyora said, her face the picture of terror.

"Please, I'll explain! Don't run away!" Kirok yelled, but he was too late. Kyora turned and bolted for the door. Kirok was in a frenzy; his mind ran at a hundred times normal speed, his heart thumped so hard it felt like it was trying to break free and his palms sweated horribly…and in his panic, Kirok reached out and did the unforgivable…

…he bloodbent Kyora.

The little girl shrieked in pain as her body ceased to obey her and pain racked through her. she was suspended in the air, twitching and whimpering as she tried to get free or beg Kirok to release her. Kirok realised his mistake too late, and with no way to take it back, he rendered the girl unconscious. As Kirok looked down at the form of the girl he loved, the voice within his mind spoke again.

"I tried to tell you…I told you to go back…I told you to stop but you didn't listen…Now I will save her."

Kirok began to cry in rage and misery, clawing at his own head. "Wait! Help me! Tell me how to take this back!"

"You cannot…I will save her, as I did before." The voice began to fade as its owner faded too.

"Wait! Don't go! Yanos!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Extra:**

**An explanation about Kyora**

**OXOXOXO**

This is a one-off that I wanted to do to further explain the whole Kyora/Susanoo thing. It will contradict some of the stuff from TFA but I plan to rewrite some of that stuff at a later date anyway.

Firstly, there are three types of Individual Souls: Human, Avatar and Divine. Human souls are pretty self-explanatory so I won't go into that. Divine Souls are the disembodied souls of the Eight Divines. The Avatar soul, of which there is only one, is named Tamashi, and he was the original soul of Avatar Silver.

A Kami is a human being who is born with both their own human soul, unique to them and them alone, as well as the soul of one of the Divines, usually in a sleeping state. Kami become immortal when their Divine souls awaken, either through death and revival (called a Nox Kami) or through extreme emotion or meditation (called a Lumen Kami). Kami can also awaken their Divine souls but refuse to become immortal. Kami that die and do not become immortal pass their Divine souls down their family line, meaning the next person born into their purest blood line will be the next Kami.

If a normal Kami's human soul dies while the baby is still in the womb or during child-birth, the Divine soul treats the human's body like it is their own, and so the baby becomes a Reborn Divine also known as a living Divine. Reborn Divine are born with a kind of amnesia and cannot use their full power, however they are immortal. Their full memory and power will slowly return to them over time. The human souls that die pass onto the Star Country, the place were all spiritless souls go and there, they gain sentience and become Star Spirits or they move beyond our world and become Omega Spirits.

Avatars are humans who have had a second soul, known as the Avatar Soul. This soul was the original human soul of Avatar Silver, the first Avatar. It became a sentient being of its own after it passed through many Avatars, picking up traits of each one as it went. Silver caused her soul to separate from her by performing a Soul-Link with her deceased brother, Will, but since Amaterasu (her Divine soul) had fallen back into a slumber after briefly awakening, the process failed and caused massive damage to Will and Silver. Silver's soul became disembodied and began to follow the Cycle of the elements as they were the most basic cycle of existence, so it latched on to human infants that had high affinities for their element (benders of high potential). Due to being immortal and thus incapable of death, yet being soulless and thus incapable of life, Silver naturally developed a new soul. Will however was more damaged as his soul was actually ripped into Yin and Yang, with the stronger of the two halves (the yin) taking control as the dominant force. This gave birth to Necros. Many years later, Korra was able to perform a perfect soul-link thanks to Tamashi's intelligence, and was thus able to reconnect the two halves of Will's broken soul, causing him to turn back to normal.

Now onto Kyora. Kyora, like Korra and Tensa, was born as a Kami Avatar, someone who had all three types of Soul, however the human soul perished, making Kyora the first Reborn Divine Avatar. Tamashi, in a slumbering state, instinctively tried to use the Divine Soul's power while Kyora was still in her mother's womb, in an attempt to revive the human soul with a soul-link, and accidentally broke two crucial laws: One, that Reborn Kami cannot perform Soul-Links, and Two, that a Divine cannot use a soul-link on itself. The result caused the Human Kyora to be split into yin and yang while the Divine Kyora (the name given to Susanoo's human alter ego) took control. The Yang half ascended as it should have, but the accident caused the Yin half to remain behind, creating the Dark Kyora.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 18**

**OXOXOXO**

And so Kirok has hit that dangerous point of no return. It won't be easy to take this one back!

The next few chapters (and probably this one) will be confusing and may cause some mixed feelings, but it will mean that Kyora and Dark Kyora will meet face to face.

A very early idea was going to have Wan Shi Tong become Kyora's Animal Guide, but I scrapped it quickly.

The current pairing poll is: 1st Maruka (with around 60% of the votes) and then 2nd Kirok (with about 40%).

This was a very long chapter! I hope you guys like it!


	69. Chapter 19: Air, Element of Freedom

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 19: Air, the Element of Freedom

OXOXOXO

55th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora stared with wide, terrified eyes as she witnessed one of her best friends doing the unthinkable. He was torturing Raine with bloodbending! The malevolent spirit at his side was whispering in his ear and smiling broadly, shocking Kyora so much, she let out a tiny gasp.

Kirok immediately stopped his actions and turned to face her, his face was full of worry and the sick realisation of what he had just been caught doing…

"K-Kyora!?" he yelled, doubting his eyes and ears.

Kyora flinched and took a step back, "K-Kirok? Why? What are you doing!?" she asked, her entire body shaking with unimaginable fear. She took another step back.

"Please, I'll explain! Don't run away!"

Kyora ignored his plea and turned on her heels, running for the door of the prison. She did not get far…

A sudden, terrible pain ripped through her body, almost as great as any pain she had ever felt…except unlike those few pains that had been greater, it hit her hold body equally, making her shriek and whimper as her body convulsed and moved without her order. And then everything went black…her vision faded and she felt herself slump to the floor and then heard strange voices. The last thing she felt in the physical world was the roughness of rope and the gentleness of shaking hands…

The black exploded like a bubble that had been trapped on her head and Kyora suddenly found herself plummeting to her doom from high above the clouds. This was not the Spirit world but nor was she in the mortal realm…that left only one place.

'Is this my mindscape?' she thought to herself. Her question was answered when she fell through some clouds and suddenly found herself only a few feet above the ground, where she landed with a thud on the grassy meadow.

"Owie…" she muttered, rubbing her poor bruised back.

"Apologies for not catching you, but I thought it would be safe for you in this world."

Kyora felt her heart skip and she leapt back up and turned around. As before, she had landed in the centre of the "Middle" section of her mindscape, which was the large meadow, and just as before, there was a funny little stone canopy, but this time, a pair of people were here already.

Well, one person and a giant owl.

Wan Shi Tong had no true expression on his face, but the way he had tilted his head seemed to convey that he was amused either by Kyora's surprise or his little quip about not catching her.

"But-But how are you here?" Kyora asked.

"I told you that you'd find something interesting if you went to the prison, I just made sure to slip one of my feathers into your clothing when I caught you before, so I could follow you into this world." Wan Shi Tong explained, stepping towards her and using his talons to gently pick a large black feather out from between Kyora's dress and undershirt.

"Yeah, interesting…I got betrayed by one of my best friends, bloodbent and now my body is completely at Kirok's mercy as well as the mercy of that new spirit friend of his." Kyora said sadly. She felt like crying, but for some reason, no tears came.

"The Waterbender did not betray you. He has come to a crossroad in his life where he must decide what path he will take. You represent one path and that dark spirit represents another. His conflicted feelings about you and the lies that the spirit have fed him have caused the boy to fall into chaos and madness. He will need help to recover." Wan Shi Tong explained.

"And how do I do that?" Kyo asked.

At that point, the second figure spoke. "With a firm whack upside the head, just to knock the madness out, then a gentle hand to lead him back down the right path." The figure said. It was a man with shining golden hair, gentle green eyes and a set of simple clothes, consisting of a plain white shirt with sleeves that were slightly too long and matching pants that almost covered his bare feet as well.

"Kyora, this is the Avatar Soul. His name is Tamashi. You've met him before, in a way, when you met the golden dragon. Lord Izanagi's soul temporarily combined with Tamashi to create that form." Wan Shi Tong explained.

Tamashi smiled, his calm and gentle mannerisms reminding Kyora of her uncle Rohan. "Your father is an unusual being…he rules us all and yet he was kind enough to ask my permission before combining his consciousness with me. But back to the matter of Young Kirok: you need to take responsibility for him."

Wan Shi Tong narrowed his eyes and glared at Tamashi while Kyo looked on in confusion.

"Take responsibility for him?"

"Yes. Kirok has been corrupted and led down this path because of you. Your extreme negativity caused the boundary to weaken and has resulted in the summoning of Tarrlok, an old enemy of Team Avatar. That spirit's words, combined with the wish Kirok has to right a certain wrong has caused this great big mess. He would never have fallen if he didn't want to punish Tekari, Akuan and Tensa and he only wants that because he blames them and their war for your depression over the last three years." Tamashi said, smiling softly, even as Kyora began to stare at the ground, not willing to look Tamashi in the eye.

"I-I am so sorry…Kye told me I was hurting my friends but I never realised how much…"

"It wasn't that you failed to realise how much you could hurt them, it was that you underestimated how much they loved you. Young Yanos was willing to give up everything for you, Kirok was willing to turn to an enemy for help, just to try and avenge you…and you loved them enough to try and face the past and move on, even if it took three years for you to get through it."

Tamashi hopped over the stone railing of the canopy and stood beside Kyora, lifting her chin so she could face him and then grabbing her hand gently.

"I intend to make you a spirit of Air while you are here. I also aided Korra back when it was her turn, so I would like to make this a new Avatar tradition. Now, let us go and face Young Yanos." The kindly golden soul said, gently pulling Kyora along with him, Wan Shi Tong following behind them without a word.

"Y-Yanos?"

Tamashi nodded, "To become a Spirit of Air, you must face your greatest source of grief. You know what that means."

"He is right Lady Susanoo. You must face Yanos and at the same time, you must face and finally destroy the Dark Kyora. I will be able to use the knowledge given to me by your father to draw her out, but only you can strike her down, along with Yanos." Wan Shi Tong said, his deep, sage-like voice taking on a sympathetic tone.

"I-I don't know if I can do it…" Kyora mumbled.

"It is the least you can do for him, don't you think?" Tamashi said, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. Kyora nodded slowly and kept walking. It did not take long to reach the area of her mind in which the Air Nexus rested. The whole place was a barren wasteland, covered with needle-like mountains and giant tornadoes on all sides. It was hard to hear anything over the blustering wind and even harder to walk at a steady pace with the almost gale-force winds blowing right at them.

Tamashi couldn't keep his grip on Kyora, who was almost being swept away, so he grabbed her and held her to his chest instead so there was less risk of dropping her. After only a short walk, they found themselves crossing a crudely drawn picture in the dirt. It resembled a cat as drawn by a small child. They pushed on and slowly, the more drawings appeared in the dirt, each one more detailed and more realistic than the ones before. Shortly thereafter, they crossed over the edge of a huge drawn circle and suddenly, the wind was gone, like they had stepped inside a wind proof dome. The noise of the gale and the ringing in the ears of the travellers went with it.

Kyora was about to ask what was going on, but she noticed Tamashi looking sadly at something on the ground. It was the first time she had seen him without a smile, so she looked to where his eyes were and noticed something scrawled in the dirt in childish handwriting.

"Kyora's home." She said in a whisper.

"The Dark Kyora must have decided to use this part of your mindscape as her home." Wan Shi Tong said, his voice completely devoid of the pity that both the current Kyora and Tamashi had for the poor creature.

Just ahead of them, still within the confines of the large circle, was a kind of well, surrounded by four large pillars. It was just like the other elemental nexus' before it, so Kyora knew what to expect. Tamashi released her hand and drew the relevant runes onto the pillar, pausing from time to time to look at the doodles and read the words that had been carved into each pillar by Dark Kyora.

"I want my mama."

"It's cold."

"Can I go home?"

"I want a friend."

Tamashi had to fight to stop himself from tearing up. It was partly his fault…he had been slumbering at the time, but if his instinct had caused him to try and revive the dead human soul of the True Kyora, this whole thing wouldn't have happened. He had condemned her to this hell and had condemned the new Kyora to it as well.

"The runes are finished." He croaked, his voice almost breaking. Wan Shi Tong nodded and gently nudged Kyora forward with his wing, sending a small plethora of black feathers. The feathers floated past the girl as she marched forward, slowly and with a heavy heart. The feathers were filled with the power that would summon Dark Kyora, and the current Kyora knew this.

"Tamashi." She said, stopping just short of the nexus, her eyes glued to the slowly forming shape of…herself.

Tamashi also noticed as the Dark Kyora began to appear, responding to the summons. "What is it little one?"

"What should I call myself? I am not the true Kyora, not the light Kyora…who am I?"

The Avatar Soul put on a new smile, one filled with sorrow and regret. "You are you. There is nothing else I can say."

Kyora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am me. But you are me too, aren't you?" she said, looking at the now fully formed Dark Kyora.

The Dark Kyora was not like the Fear clone of her from three years ago, it wasn't like Necros. It-she-was a mirror image of Kyora. The same hair, the same face, the same eyes…but the Dark reflection before the young Avatar was…different. Her hair was matted in places and looked to be loosely tied together with some kind of string. Her eyes were lacklustre, dull and devoid of emotion, her skin was pale, dirty and painted with cuts and bruises. She wore a mismatched and cobbled-together version of Kyora's dress, torn in almost every conceivable way and barely clinging to the girl's skinny frame.

"I am Kyora. So, I suppose I am you." The Dark Kyora responded, her voice sounding identical to Kyora's, but hoarse. "I have someone here who wants to see you."

The Dark Kyora waved her hand and a small whirlwind appeared, kicking up the dust in the area right beside her. A moment later, the winds died down, revealing Yanos. He looked older than he had been, now the airbender was taller, at least a head taller than Kyora and had short golden brown hair. He still had those eyes…the smoky grey jewels that Kyora still had nightmares about…

She had watched those eyes die…she had watched them close, never to open again.

"Y-Yanos." Kyora muttered, falling to her knees. Tears began to roll down her face. "How pathetic…I'm crying again. How many times am I going to do that before I grow up?"

Yanos did not say a word, instead he strode over to Kyora, ignoring Wan Shi Tong's transformation to his more dragon-like form and ignoring Tamashi's glare. He knelt beside the tiny Avatar and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry Kyora…I failed you twice now."

His voice, slightly deeper but still as Kyora had remembered, shook her deeply…to her very core. He had failed her? What nonsense. But still, that short sentence was enough to turn an already crying girl into a sobbing mess. She buried her face into Yanos' airbender robes, staining them with her tears, but the boy could not bring himself to care. He was embracing his love after all.

The Dark Kyora did nothing but watch quietly and with melancholic eyes as she saw her new and only friend, embracing the girl who had stolen everything from her. 'Just another thing for her to steal.' Dark Kyo thought bitterly.

Kyora looked up at the airbender boy, her eyes were red and puffy and still leaking hot tears. "How? How could you ever fail me?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I left you for all those years…I can never be with you like that again. I went and died right when you need me most!" he joked.

Kyo allowed herself a small, teary smile. "I only needed you that much because you died!"

"I know…plus, I wasn't able to stop Kirok."

Now, Kyo looked confused. "How could you? I don't even understand how you're hear?"

"Well, I've been here as a spirit ever since I died. I never passed onto the Spirit World, instead I've been following you like a ghost. When your sadness started drawing other spirits into the world and that jerk Tarrlok started trying to possess Kirok, I began pestering him to go back to how he was…he just never listened." Yanos explained.

"But how exactly did you become stuck here? And why can you enter Kyora's mindscape so easily. You have been coming and going for a while." Tamashi commented.

"Well, because of Kyora. Back when we had the Starry Skies Festival on Ember island, I made a wish on a falling star. Kyo being the Star Goddess, granted it for me by accident, just before I died."

"So what was the wish?" Kyo asked, looking puzzled.

"I wished I could stand beside you forever and protect you. your star power couldn't stop my death, but it allowed me to do something else, and now I can stay with you and protect you forever. But after the Kirok Fiasco, I think I need more practice." Yanos said, smiling. Kyora had yet to notice he had not stopped hugging her yet.

"Why would you wish that?" Kyora asked, suddenly very sad that Yanos must have been able to see her fall into despair and his own parents weeping at his funeral.

"Because, you were the person I lov-er-considered my best and closest friend and I knew that you might still need me. Mom and Dad are stronger than me, so I knew that there was no way I could do anything for them, but you were always more delicate. Now, I want you to finish what you came here for and become an Air Spirit." Yanos said gently.

"But, don't I still need to face my grief?" Kyo asked gently.

"I am here and I have protected you as best as I could. When I got here, I found a mirror image of myself just as you had faced a mirror image of yourself, back when you were conquering fear. I vanquished it for you. Even in death, you can see that I am still with you…and I will never leave you alone. You will always have me…so please, do this for me and then we can face the other Kyora together." The airbender said, lifting Kyora to her feet and guiding her over to the well. The Dark Kyora made no attempt to stop either of them and they all watched in wonder as Kyora floated up in the same, familiar beam of light and was hit by more beams of light from the runes, drawn earlier by Tamashi.

The first time Kyora had become an elemental spirit, it was the element of earth, and it had taken her three days to recover. The second time was fire and it took only a day to recover. Now, on the third visit to this realm, Kyora awoke (still in her mindscape) as a Spirit of Air and it had only taken her a few minutes to recover.

"Welcome back to the world of the mostly living." Yanos said in a poor attempt to make a joke. "Now, I need to ask you a favour…something I have no right to ask, but something I truly need to."

The Airbender helped Kyora to her feet and led her slowly to the Dark Kyora. For the first time, the two stood only a few feet from each other, close enough for them to reach out and touch the other, but both kept their hands to themselves. "I know that Wan Shi Tong has asked you to destroy her, but I must ask that you spare this girl. She is like this through no fault of her own, yet she suffers. It is unfair."

"Do not be foolish boy. The continued existence of the Dark Kyora puts Lady Susanoo at risk. This broken remnant of a soul must realise that it has no place in our world." The Knowledge Spirit said, his voice containing contempt for the girl. Kyora felt a pang of guilt as she turned her head to see her owl guardian.

"I am sorry Master Spirit… I never intending to destroy her. I wanted to talk to her." Kyo said, her voice only barely audible.

"So, the mighty Goddess of Stars wants to speak to lowly old me?" Dark Kyora spat, venom in her tired voice. "Has the great wish granting goddess finally come to grant my only request?" she added, mockingly.

"And what is your wish?" Kyora asked.

The Dark Kyora suddenly lunged forward, causing Yanos to back step in surprise, before she grabbed Kyora's shoulders with her small, dirty hands. "My wish is to have the life you stole from me! I want my parents, my home, my friends…I want everything that you took from me!" Dark Kyora screamed, as much anger and malice as she could gather colouring her words.

Kyo flinched at the words and cringed as she realised Dark Kyora was digging her nails into Kyo's shoulders. "If I could do that…if I could let you have this body and my life, no, your life, would you treat my friends nicely?"

"I have been within you since birth! I have felt every sense of love, friendship and pride as you, but each came with the bitterness of knowing they truly loved another. They don't love Kyora, the girl who died so Susanoo could live…they love Susanoo, the girl who thinks she is me and lives my stolen life. I want them to love me for me, so I will make them love me through my actions." The Dark Kyora said, her voice softening for a second. "I want you to feel how I have felt!"

Dark Kyora released Kyo and took a few steps back, "I want you to look upon this land and know that it is the only home you will have! The only companion you will have is the same Soul that destroyed my life, Tamashi! I want you to know what it feels like to be forever hungry with no food, forever thirsty with no water, forever tired with no bed to sleep in and no dreams to sweeten your resting mind. And most of all, I want you to know the crushing loneliness of living in a world in which you are unloved, friendless and vilified for an existence you did not choose!"

Kyora felt immense sorrow in her chest, but did not cry. She did not know why this was, she felt like crying, but no tears came. Instead, she felt a gentle breeze and the voice of her instincts, telling her to follow. Kyora did so and with a small blush, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and sung. It was not a song with words as humans knew them, but more like the cries of a hundred dreams and emotions, flying gracefully from Kyora's mouth like a cloud of white doves. Dark Kyora looked on in confusion, as did the others present, but their bewilderment became amazement as the desolate place around them changed. The Fire Nexus area had become a hilly, but lush prairie, dotted with hot-springs and geysers, and now, the Air Nexus was changing to match its two verdant cousins. The needle thin mountains became broad, snow-capped and coated with plant-life while the desolate wastes between them became valleys of nature, with pleasant breezes instead of gales and hurricanes. Kyora stopped singing and grabbed Dark Kyora in a hug.

"Neither of us chose to live as we do…we both suffered in the past because of something we could not control. But that does not excuse the fact that you have suffered far worse. I came here not to destroy you, but to give you back what is rightfully yours. I only ask, that instead of banishing me, you become a Kami. I may not have my memories of my past life, but I am still Susanoo and therefore I am a Divine Soul. Let me live within you as your partner, and I will serve you as a friend." Kyora spoke gently into Dark Kyora's ear.

Needless to say, the Dark one was stunned.

"Why? Would you really give your life up to me?"

"It is your life, remember?"

"No…I always felt that you were a monster. I never even thought that you truly suffered. I am not some evil spirit like that dumb owl thinks! I only wanted what was mine! But how can I take that away from a nice person? Why couldn't you have been some evil brat?" Dark Kyora muttered sadly.

"I can't do it…I can't take your life. Only a few minutes ago, I wanted you to suffer horribly and now I actually feel sorry for you. Do you remember when you were little? You were four or something, before you found out you were the Avatar…you asked our mother why they named us Kyora."

Tamashi stepped forward, smiling at the two girls. "It is because Kyora is the name of the Spirit of Kindness, a powerful nature spirit. She must have given you that name as a way of wishing for you to grow up kind."

Dark Kyora nodded. "I used to think so spitefully of that name, it felt like a smack in the face to call you such a thing when…but I guess she was right after all. My hatred has stopped me from seeing your suffering so in the end, you were the only one of us to rightfully hold that name. I wish to continue living with you, Kyora. Yanos has already given me a friend and if you will let me, I will become your friend too. But I need a new name…Dark Kyora doesn't sound too nice."

Wan Shi Tong wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to let this spirit continue to live…despite being only the Yin left over when the True Kyora split, Dark Kyora seemed to have developed as her own living being. He sighed, "Shiyora. It is an ancient phrase that was originally said by priests. It means, "Live by the Divine's Kindness." It seems fitting in this instance"

Kyora smiled, as did Yanos and Tamashi. The newly dubbed Shiyora smiled too, with tears already flowing down her face. Kyora had cried enough, now it was Shiyora's turn.

"This isn't over, my new friend. I will find a way to let you live on the outside, so you don't need to keep living through me." Kyora said, hugging Shiyora tightly. the power of Susanoo leaked from Kyora into her new friend, and Shiyora's dirty appearance became almost a perfect mirror image of Kyora, the only difference being that she now wore a clean floral print kimono with a big red sash.

Yanos grinned from ear to ear and put a hand of Kyora's shoulder. "You did good. Now, let's go and save our other wayward friend. I've been meaning to smack Kirok for years."

Kyora nodded and with the help her Tamashi, she returned to the consciousness.

**No trivia today**

Hope you liked it!

Please review!


	70. Chapter 20: To Save the Ones we Love

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 20: To Save the Ones we love

OXOXOXO

55th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora awoke slowly as her senses began to kick back in. She was immediately aware of the cold stone floor and the lack of light, telling her she was still in the prisons of the fort. Next, she felt the roughness of rope around her wrists and ankles.

'I've been tied up.' Kyora thought. She wriggled around a bit to get a better look at her surroundings and found Raine, unconscious and with one arm hanging out of her cell. She had a small cut on her palm. Across the room, near the entrance to the prison, Kirok, with that spirit still at his side, was using Raine's blood to paint a circle and runes on the ground. Tarrlok was hovering over an old journal that had been put on the floor, and was reading it aloud, walking Kirok through his work. Periodically, Kirok would bend some blood from Raine's open wound and used it to make more of the circle.

After a few minutes, Tarrlok noticed she had awoken, and responded. "Well, our second guest has woken up."

Kirok immediately stopped his work and ran over to Kyora, gently putting her into a seated position. "Kyora…I'm so sorry about this. Please understand."

"I do understand. You've been lied to. Tarrlok is using you in some kind of revenge plot against Noatak and Silver! I know you've spoken to Yanos, I have too! He may be dead but he is still with me so you don't need to go through all this to avenge him or me. Please stop while you can." Kyora begged. She had no anger or hatred for Kirok, she felt almost flattered that he was willing to go to such extremes for her, but she could not ignore what he was doing.

"He isn't lying, I'll prove it! I'll become a Spirit of Water, just like the other Avatars! I'll be able to help you and protect you! Tarrlok will give me his best blood technique." Kirok said, gently caressing Kyora's cheek.

"About that…" Tarrlok began, "This book requires the blood of two immortals…one for the circle and one to anoint the dagger. Necros must have used his own and a sample of Silver's."

"How much blood is needed for this dagger?" Kirok asked, holding up a small, oddly detailed dagger of ice.

"Only a few drops." Tarrlok said, smiling evilly as he watched his living apprentice think of what to do. Kirok turned back to Kyora with a desperate expression.

"Please forgive me for this, but I will prove I am doing the right thing." The young boy said, grabbing the dagger. He lightly poked the tip into the end of Kyora's finger, applying just enough pressure to draw a few drops of blood, making the girl gasp, and once the blood was flowing down the dagger's blade, Kirok healed the small cut in an instant.

"Kirok, please listen to me! This whole thing is a trick! He has to be lying to you!" Kyora begged as the boy walked away from her. Kirok tried to shut out her words, he couldn't allow himself to feel anymore doubt than he already did. As instructed by Tarrlok, Kirok turned so his back was to the prison's entrance and he was facing Kyora. He carefully unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up, revealing his slender body, right before kneeling in the centre of the circle he had drawn.

"In order to complete this ritual, you must drive the anointed dagger through your heart, so her blood might join with yours. It will allow you to become a part mortal, part spirit being and the runes of this circle will finish the job. Do it now!" Tarrlok ordered.

Kirok raised the dagger high above his head, ready to plunge it into his heart. He gave one last look to Kyora, who looked on desperately, unable to get free and pleading for him not to do it…but in his own madness twisted mind, he had too.

He plunged the dagger down.

Kyora screamed and looked away, unwilling to watch what could be the death of another friend, but instead she felt her bonds being cut and several frenzied voices. Looking up, the young girl could see that it had been Korra who had freed her and was now in the process of healing Raine, while Kye and Silver used Energybending to trap Tarrlok's spirit.

But what really relieved the poor girl, was that Kirok was being held down, his dagger wielding hand held firmly against the ground by Will and a woman that Kyora had never seen.

"What's going on?" Kyora asked. Korra turned around and hugged the girl gently.

"Don't worry. Will and Silver knew this had been happening for a while. We will explain later, but it looks like you've had quite a night. Don't worry about Kirok, he'll be fine. We'll speak to him tomorrow, but for now, you need rest." And without another word, Korra used her own energybending to put Kyo to sleep.

OXOXOXO

56th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

The next day came quickly and Kyora found herself awakened by Maruka, who greeted her with a hug. Everyone had heard what had happened that night, though naturally they knew nothing but the bare details. When Kyora arrived at the campfire, where the adults were cooking up breakfast, she saw Kirok, unbound but very shaky looking, so she immediately sat beside him, along with Maruka.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I was really scared!" Kyo said, hugging him with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Kyora." He said weakly.

"Don't apologise! It's as much my fault as yours. Tarrlok played us both for fools." Kyo said with another sweet smile. Maka rolled her eyes, knowing Kyo was too nice for her own good. Kirok looked about ready to sob, but his own pride kept it in.

"I will repay you…if I even can. I bloodbent you and that is a horrid crime."

"Well, you only did it because you panicked. Maruka did the same thing that time at the hot springs when she walked into the wrong changing room!" Kyo giggled, making Kirok smile faintly and Maruka blush furiously.

"It's not that funny, I was traumatised!" Maka shouted.

"I still find sand in my crevices!" Kirok retorted.

Baizon grinned and rolled his eyes. They had had a scare, but the kids were on the path to recovery, though Kirok would probably beat himself up over the situation for a while.

Once everyone was awake, Will introduced the woman that Kyora hadn't recognised. "This is Aqua. We fought once, back when Project Orion was an enemy faction. She is the only successful artificial Water Spirit. You may remember that I went to go find her back when we were attacked by those thralls of Tensa's. Well, when I did, I told her that I suspected Tarrlok was behind the recent change in Kirok. She agreed to help me. Silver and I kept a close eye on Kirok until we realised he was being manipulated: Tarrlok knew that the ritual I used to create Aqua only had a one in ten chance of survival…he planned to let Kirok die so he could take over his body. He trained him in bloodbending first so that the body would be used to it when he took control."

"So, I was a manipulated fool the whole time." Kirok said sadly.

"Tarrlok was an excellent liar and had tricked many greater men than you. Don't feel too bad." Tenzin said. Tahno and Zaia, who sat on the other side of Kirok, gave him a pat on the back, a gesture to show he was forgiven.

Aqua raised an eyebrow as she looked at the pale waif of a boy, surprised that someone so frail looking could be such a skilled bloodbender. Aqua had changed little in way of temperament; She was still cold and uncaring with a virtually unchanged appearance. It was as if the woman had been completely frozen in time, though it probably had more to do with her being a Water Spirit.

"However, we do need to address a much more pressing matter." Kye pointed out, looking meaningfully at Kyora. "I found and spoke with Wan Shi Tong this morning. You have something to tell us young lady."

Kyora shrank back in her seat a little, "Um, yeah. I sorta snuck into the library last night, trying to find out more about the Temple of Cain."

"So that's why you were out of bed! How did you end up in the prison then? Did Tarrlok get Kirok to kidnap you?" Jinora asked, her stern look promised a scolding for her daughter later on.

Kyora took a deep breath, and explained everything. She told them what she had learnt from Wan Shi Tong, being captured by Kirok, entering her mindscape and meeting Tamashi, the Dark Kyora and Yanos.

Hearing that Kyora had become an Air Spirit had shocked them all but learning of this new "Shiyora" character as well as Yanos' presence within her body. They required Kona and Will to explain the whole soul situation, since Kyora barely understood it herself, but after a short while, they finally figured it out as best as they could.

It was then that Ikki made a request that she had been dying to make since her son was first mentioned; "So, if Yanos' spirit is staying in our world to watch over Kyora…can we see him? Speak to him? Anything?"

Kona shrugged. "I know that Susanoo is capable of many things, but I have a feeling that Yanos' presence in our world is as much to do with his own will as it does Susanoo. Now that Kyora knows about him, she may be able to summon him."

"But I don't know how! I don't even know how to speak to him…" Kyora mumbled, ashamed that she hadn't thought to ask Yanos.

"Go with your instincts. Every time you've trusted instinct, you have done great things." Korra told her. Kyora nodded, knowing she was right and once again made the connection with her instincts. Like every time before, the desired effect was reached immediately and with a flash of light, Yanos appeared, just as he had in Kyora's mindscape.

The group stood in stunned silence, each one amazed at seeing the boy before them…Ikki was the first to react, breaking down into sobs as she lept to embrace her son. And that was when the second surprise hit: Yanos may have been a spirit, but he was currently flesh and blood.

"What the-?" Mako began before Kona cut him off.

"It seems Kyora did something a little frivolous, intentional or not. Her power, combined with Yanos' wish has turned him into an Anima Spirit. These spirits are well-known for having physical bodies…not only that, but I can sense that young Yanos has characteristics of both Anima Aes and Anima Manus…"

Ikki and Pisces (who had joined in hugging their son) looked up at Kona with teary eyes. "So, he is like Ophi?"

"No, well yes but…it's iffy. Ophi is closer to the human side while Yanos is closer to the spirit side. Each can interact with the other side, but they're home side is the right one. That is why Ophi is almost always around, while Yanos will likely be unable to appear without summoning." Kona explained. Yanos chuckled.

"I am also here on my own power. I am bound to Kyo through my wish, but it is my chi that sustains me. If I am out for too long, I'll lose my physical form and be a spirit like Tarrlok. Plus, I can only be here for as long as Kyo wants. If she wills me away, then I go." Yanos explained, trying to hide a few loose tears that were flowing down his cheeks. Being met with such a joyous welcome from his friends had moved him…

Ikki released Yanos for a second and looked to Kyora. "Even if…even if Yanos is still only a spirit, even if he may never be a part of our world again… thank you so much for letting me see my son again!" she said, not hugging Kyora, but bowing as an air acolyte would for her master. It made Kyora feel a little awkward, so she eagerly went to embrace her aunt instead.

"You shouldn't thank me for something I did by accident. I caused a lot of trouble because of my misery…it even caused Tarrlok to come back and almost killed Kirok. I can't atone for that, but maybe this can make us equal?" Kyo said, smiling faintly.

Ikki looked deep into the girl's emerald eyes and for an instant, she saw something different in those glistening orbs. In the past, Kyo always looked afraid, shy or sad, but now she had a look like she had grown beyond her youthful appearance. She had definitely matured.

The day went on with Kyora getting a break from training so that she and the others could spend as much time as possible with Yanos, but by the time the sun was beginning to set, Yanos started looking sad.

"I hate to leave you all, but with me gone, Shiyora will be lonely again. I need to get back to her. Kyora, I know that you have a lot to worry about, between the war and your training, but I beg that you keep your promise to Shiyo. She may have had a change of heart, but she is still suffering."

And with those final words, Yanos turned to vanish again, but he was stopped by Kirok. "Yanos, it was your voice that was trying to stop me from making a horrible mistake, but I ignored it. As pay back, I think you should hit me." Kirok said, looking seriously at the spirit. Yanos was beginning to feel the strain on his body from using his chi to keep himself physical, so he wouldn't have long before becoming a spirit. Pulling his fist back, the boy smirked before pounding the fist into Kirok's right cheek, making him stagger backwards before clutching his now reddened face.

"There, now we're even." Yanos smiled, his body beginning to disintegrate into balls of light, which merged into Kyo's body.

"Why do boys need to punch each other to show forgiveness?" Maruka asked, looking mildly amused by the situation.

"Because they're too stupid to show emotion properly." Joewe said with a cheeky grin. The girls and women of Team Avatar nodded meaningfully while the men and boys looked at them with irritation.

"I take offence at being lumped together with these other ruffians." Kona said with a frown.

"It is not an act of stupidity, aggression or lack of expression, but it is a simple way of accepting an apology in a manly and honourable way." Iroh said, holding his fist up meaningfully.

There was an awkward silence before Bumi suddenly shouted "Holy crap! We got another Zuko! HONOUR!"

Team Avatar and the Kami burst out laughing while Iroh turned bright red. Even Kona allowed himself to chuckle lightly. 'These people…not matter the hardship, with time and effort, they are still able to laugh.' He thought.

Meanwhile, Kyo took a moment to catch her breath between giggles, thinking back to the promise she had made to Shiyora. She didn't know how, but she knew she had to keep that promise no matter what!

Kyora didn't know it, but her promise would be completed soon…after all, in one week's time, it would be her thirteenth birthday.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 20**

**OXOXOXO**

As an explanation to the Yanos idea, the votes were badly split between all the options. So much so that there was more votes for different "Other" theories than there was for the others. One person suggested having him become a spirit ally, but also an Anima Spirit, and it was the best (or at least the most logical) of all the "other" ideas.

Aqua's fate was pretty ambiguous, as she was only assumed dead, but now she's back! She won't be a real ally of Team Avatar, but she will be a kind of neutral party who will help in the war.

Only five chapters left in this book! It goes by so quickly!

In an very early draft (before TFA was finished) I was planning to have the Dark Kyora be the true soul of Ragnarok, but the idea felt too weird after I started detailing it more.

Don't forget to vote for the ending you want!


	71. Chapter 21: Shiyora

**Special thanks to reviewers!**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 21: Shiyora

OXOXOXO

63rd Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Another long week had passed since the adventures in Si Wong. Kirok had recovered slowly, just as Kyora had after her depression. He apologised profusely for what he had done and remained near Kyora at all times, but always at an arm's length. Despite being forgiven, he still felt guilty and wanted to redeem himself, even going so far as to apologise to Raine as well, who had shrugged him off as just another power crazed kid. The day after those events, Team Avatar returned to the Northern Air Temple, leaving Si Wong under the control of Tensa, just as agreed, but they took Raine with them, who was now imprisoned on one of the lower levels of the temple.

The time since then had been spent in virtually non-stop training, with Kyora now completely over her sadness and misery, and looking at life with fresh eyes. She remembered her promise to Shiyora and secretly tried researching about it, but Will was watchful after the Kirok Incident.

One day, on the 60th, Kyora had followed him around his lab, having been given the day off by Meelo and Ikki, who had begun teaching her the Eastern Styles. During her little tour of Will's now not-so-secret lab, she came across a cage filled with small white rats. It would have been unremarkable, if one of them wasn't cursing loudly. In the human language…

"What did you do to this one?" Kyora had asked, amazed.

"That rat sadly died a few days ago. Since it was just a corpse with no soul, I fixed it up with medicine and then stuck Tarrlok inside it. His soul has caused us no end of trouble, so a few years living as a rat should calm him down." Will smirked.

"That rat is Tarrlok!? HAHAHA!" Kyora couldn't contain herself and she was soon on her back, laughing madly while the Rat Tarrlok tried to hide under the bedding in his cage. Once Kyora had finally calmed down enough, she looked to Will with an amused smirk still on her lips, though it was mostly curiosity that she felt now.

"Can't you bring people back to life if all it takes is fixing their bodies and putting their souls back in?" Kyo asked.

"No. Souls are primarily energy and so they can be bent with energybending. But it can only be done to disembodied souls, like Tarrlok. The same soul can never enter the same body so if I was to kill that rat with Tarrlok inside, then fix the body and try to put him back in, it would fail. No soul can inhabit the same body twice and they can only maintain bodies that were smaller than their original. I'm not sure why but I think it has something to do with the soul's strength declining after their true body dies. I couldn't put Tarrlok in a human body now, even if I wanted to." Will had explained.

Kyora had not thought much more about it, having a good laugh at Tarrlok's expense, which was the least he deserved. Yanos had made a few appearances, but he never stayed long and he tried to avoid spending too much time with any one. He had said that; "Because I'm not part of your world anymore, it is dangerous for me to be around too much. I am dead and nothing will change that, if I start hanging around you for too long, you may trick yourselves into forgetting what I am and then you'd only be sad again when I left. Plus, I need to look after Shiyora and make sure she has company."

That had been his explanation and while it had upset some of his friends, no one could deny that he was right. To treat a dead person like they are alive is to delude yourself and Kyora could deal with that. Still, it didn't hurt too much to summon him from time to time, just to make sure he and Shiyora were well (since Kyora could not speak directly to Shiyo like she could with Yanos). It made Kyora especially happy to find out that Tamashi had started to help take care of Shiyo as well!

And so, time went past and the sun dawned on the morning of Kyora's thirteenth birthday. Kyora's birthday had never been a very happy event, at least not since she had been five, before anyone knew she was the Avatar. Her first year with Team Avatar had been tainted as Yanos had died and Kyora had been too miserable since then to enjoy it, but this time she was happy again and had no problems she needed to worry about. So Team Avatar were going to celebrate, even though Kyora had no idea what would be happening. She knew they wanted to celebrate and she knew they would do something, but not anything about Birthday traditions. Maruka had gone into a long winded and highly embellished story about what birthdays are all about, but really it was Joewe who had explained properly.

"It's about presents and cake. Not much to it really." She had said.

And so, after a huge breakfast, Kyora and the children were made to go out and play while the others prepared for the dinner. Yanos had materialised to spend some time with Kyo, as his present to her, but left again shortly after. He had left with a special (and huge) cake that Kyora made out of her chi, as a present for Shiyora (as it was technically her birthday too) and the others all asked Yanos to wish her a happy birthday and to tell her they were looking forward to meeting her. the last part made Kyora pause, as it did with Yanos. Had Kyora let slip what she had promised Shiyo? She didn't remember if she had, but it was possible.

It wasn't long after Yanos' visit that Kyora was called to the dining room, along with the other children. The poor girl almost had a heart attack. There was a huge amount of food, including all her favourites, all lined up on the long table to look as appetizing as possible. The walls were covered in banners, colourful balloons and decorations in all shapes and sizes. Along the back wall was a frankly staggering number of boxes and packages, all wrapped in patterned paper. There was easily double the number of presents than there should be, but Kyo was too preoccupied trying not to cry in front of the sea of smiling faces. All of Team Avatar, her grandma Pema, her former mother Azaia, Taza and Sequa, Nicera and even Tensa were present. All of them smiled and shouted a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to her. At that, Kyora broke and cried happy tears, smiling brightly even as her eyes flowed.

"Thank you all so much! You guys all did way too much for me." Kyo said, hugging her parents. Jinora and Virgo gave each other sly looks and then turned to Will.

"Before the party can begin in earnest, we have a very important surprise." Will said, beckoning to a couple of Air Acolytes. The two of them disappeared through a door way for a second and then came back, bearing a stretcher. Kyora gasped as she saw who was on it.

It was her.

The hair was blonde instead of brown and the open, lifeless eyes were blue instead of green, but there was no denying who the face belonged to. With the exception of having a yellow dress instead of a green one, there were no other differences.

"Kona here, summoned Yanos during the last week. Turns out that Anima can summon any Anima Spirit at any time, so we summoned him and kinda interrogated him about Shiyora. We know that you promised to find a way to give her, her own life. As a special present from myself, Kye, Kona and Tensa, we have taken care of it for you." Will said, smiling broadly as understanding dawned on Kyo.

"You mean…this body? it's for Shiyora!? We can bring her to life!? But you said-" Kyora began before Kye cut her off.

"Will told you that no soul that has left its original body can be placed into another of the same size, and even then they are still technically dead. This body was created by using Will's advanced experience as the Necromancer, plus Tensa's own experience with it, to create a fully functional human form. This body is alive but has no soul or spirit or mind. It is an empty vessel, waiting to be filled." Kye said, smiling brightly as she placed a hand on Joewe's head.

"It was myself and Tensa that did the research, Kye and Kona built the body. We used you as a base line. While the original human soul of Kyora split into Yin and Yang, only the Yang half passed on, the Yin half remained trapped and eventually became a full-fledged person of her own. She is still alive by our standards, which means she can be body swapped with energybending. We are going to bring Shiyo to life. That's the reason we went way overboard on this party: We're celebrating the birthdays of two little girls." Will said, unable to contain his grin and excitement.

Neither was Kyora.

She screamed with joy and leapt at Will, giving him the biggest kiss on the cheek she could manage, before jumping on the other three as well. Kye giggled and happily accepted the show of affection and even Tensa cracked a smile. Kona tried to stay stony faced, but like Tensa, he couldn't keep it in.

And so, the ritual began. Yanos summoned himself to watch the process and they all smiled together as Kye placed her hand gently on Kyora's chest. She drew it away, causing Kyora to sigh as a small ball of light came out of her chest. Kye then placed it on the chest of the new body and smiled.

"Welcome to our world Shiyora." She said, gently pushing the small soul in. The glassy blue eyes began to shine with life, the chest of the girl went up and down as she began to breath and her little heart began beating. With a quiet gasp for air, Shiyora sparked to life. She slowly sat up, her motor functions still not very strong yet, and looked around at the many faces around her. she knew them, but the memories of Kyora now felt like a dream. There was still one face that stood out though.

"K-Kyora?" she said slowly, her voice sounding very much like Kyora's, but more croaky. She had never spoken with a real physical body before.

"I'm here Shiyo." Kyo said, still crying happily as she stepped forward to grasp Shiyo's hands. Shiyo smiled and moaned a little.

"Your hands are warm." She whispered. "Am I-is this real? Am I really…alive?"

"Yeah, you are." Kyo said back. A smile began to appear on Shiyo's face and she touched her hand to it, she then felt the small warm tears hitting her fingers as they rolled down her cheeks.

"I am crying? This is what crying feels like…I am alive…"

"Yes Shiyo. You're alive!"

"I'm alive… I am alive! I'M ALIVE!" Shiyo said, screaming in joy. She leapt at Kyo with what strength she had, but with her legs not working, it looked more like she had fallen on the girl. "Thank you." she sobbed. "Thank you all!"

Kyora smiled and returned the hug, gently caressing Shiyo's back. "Welcome home Shiyo."

The two girls sat like that for a while, enjoying their hug while the others looked on with happy eyes. It took a little while, but they were eventually able to pry Shiyora off of Kyo and give her Tenzin's glider to use as a walking stick. She found it hard to move around at first, but her strength came quickly and she was a very lively young girl, more so than even Maruka and Kyo. She had never experienced things for herself, always feeling things through Kyo instead and that was not as fun as doing them herself.

It had been decided to have the birthday feast first, so Kyo showed Shiyo all the great things to eat, from candy and cake to Jinora's super special vegie stir fry. Shiyo, like Kyo had decided she didn't want to eat meat, given that Kyo never had, and it seemed Shiyo wanted to live as closely to Kyo as possible (something she took very literally, since she barely went more than a few inches from the girl at any time). Everyone present took their turn introducing themselves to Shiyo while Kyo sat beside her and gave little comments (though since this was Kyora, they were all nice comments). Soon after, it was time for presents and that proved to be fun for everyone.

Kyo and Shiyo each got totally different sets of things, with Kyora getting things that were useful to her and to do with her hobbies while Shiyora got a lot of things that she would need, like clothes and a few toys and things to keep her entertained. The most impressive gifts came from Baizon, who got Kyora a crystal dragon figure that glowed like fire in the dark and got Shiyo a similar figure in the shape of a phoenix. But the last one really topped it, for both of them.

It was a present from Jinora and Virgo. Kyo went first, being handed a small box with little holes in the lid. Korra giggled. "I wouldn't shake that one if I were you." she said.

Kyo looked puzzled, but could hear sounds from within the box and felt it move. Carefully, she undid the ribbon and removed the lid. Almost instantly, small white and orange paws came out and grabbed the edge of the box, allowing their owner to pull himself up. It was a small orange fox pup, white tips on his paws, ears and tail, with a rather unique feature in his back.

A pair of small feathery wings.

"This, Kyora, is a Sparrow Fox. The lesser cousin of the Hawk Wolf. These little fellas are incredibly rare…took us forever to find him but Jinora and Virgo insisted, saying it was the perfect animal guide for you." Silver said, sighing as she remembered haggling with the breeder she had found.

"A-Animal Guide? You mean like Appa, Naga and Fenrir!?" Kyora said, shocked and excited as she gently lifted the cub out of its box.

"Yes. It was a lesser known tradition, but the Animal Guide was usually given to the Avatar when they turned thirteen. Aang and Korra got theirs earlier than that due to special circumstances: namely Aang doing it out of an Air Nomad Tradition of bonding with the bison and Korra getting Naga from Murakumo. Tensa was given his at thirteen too, he had a sparrow fox just like you: a hyper little thing called Kurey." Kye said, remembering some of the good times she had with Tensa.

"I admit, that little critter was one of the only good parts of my childhood. Treasure your knew friend Kyora." Tensa said with a small smile.

"I will." Kyora promised, looking down at her new friend. "I'm going to call you…Arren. He is a boy, right?"

"Yes he is. Females cannot be domesticated easily, so we thought a male would be safer. This little one was pretty docile since birth. He's only a few months old and will easily live to be fifty to sixty years old." Silver said.

Kyora smiled wider and hugged Arren to her chest, were the small cub mewled and licked her chin. Shiyo giggled and tickled the animal's fluffy chest, before being handed her final present.

Shiyo looked at the strange thing she had been given. It was a clipboard with documents on it, with a bow stuck on the top. Shiyo could not read what it said, but was too embarrassed to admit it. Kyo however did understand and looked between her parents and Shiyo with great excitement.

"What is this?" Shiyo asked, trying to be polite.

"Adoption papers. We adopted Kyo three years ago. We realised after hearing about you, that you'd be born into our world without real parents and the only one you'd be even partly related to is Kyora." Jinora explained.

"Therefore, we decided it would be great to adopt you! We'd get a second child, Kyo would get a sister and you'd get a family! It's win win!" Virgo said with an enthusiastic smile.

"We won't force you, this is your choice. But the offer will remain open, even if you say no. And we will be looking after you regardless of whether or not we're your parents." Jinora said, trying to mask how eager they were for Shiyo to say yes. Normal parents always thought twice before having more children, but with how easy Kyora had been (at first and after her depression), Jinora and Virgo had gotten a false impression of what being parents to a young child was really like. Luckily, Shiyo didn't know much about living a real life, so it would be like having a baby that can talk, walk and sleep through the night! All that was required was for Shiyo to sign her name (with Kyo's help).

Shiyo didn't think long.

"You really want me!? Yes…yes I'll be your daughter! I can't believe everyone is being so nice to me!" Shiyo said, tearing up again. She felt like she had spent the few hours of her life almost always crying!

"I love you all so much…but it feels wrong…not too long ago, I wanted to destroy Kyora and steal her life! Now, instead of being punished, I'm getting exactly what I want." Shiyo said. Kyo, Jinora and Virgo grabbed her into a tight group hug.

"You were sad and alone. It's natural that a person in that environment would think and want dark things. Kyora does not blame you, and neither do we." Jinora said, softly kissing Shiyo on the cheek.

"But now, you have us. You don't need to be sad or alone, so you can start to feel happy. Team Avatar all worked together because we care about you and Kyo. No one here hates you or wants to see you punished for thinking dark thoughts." Virgo said, kissing Shiyo just as Jinora had.

"I promised to give you a good life. My friends helped me make that possible, but now it's up to me to make sure my new little sister has a great life." Kyo added, kissing Shiyo's forehead.

Shiyo tried several times to form words and respond, but in the end, she could only whisper a small "thank you" before her emotions proved too much, and the little girl fell asleep.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 21**

**OXOXOXO**

I have now added Shiyo into the story proper! She'll be taking Yanos' position in Team Rohan.

This was a pretty sappy chapter! hopefully it wasn't too bad!

The book 3 finale starts soon, but the next chapter is a long one!

An old version of the story would have had a battle against Wan Shi Tong to decide Shiyo's fate, but it didn't fit well, so I changed it.

In book 5, there will be a lot of battles, so I hope you like that sort of thing. If not, there is plenty of other stuff mixed in as well.


	72. Chapter 22: The Unreachable Sky

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 22: The Unreachable Sky

OXOXOXO

74th Day of Autumn 194ACS

OXOXOXO

It was almost two weeks after the birthday before anything interesting happened for Team Avatar. Several small battles had happened between the Angel Wings and Star Union, but with Chaos Sabre's assistance, Tekari's men never had a chance and slowly, more and more of their troops were felled or captured. Baizon had begun planning a large scale assault on Los Luminus while Kona and Kye kept close eyes on the Demon Claws, who had captured many smaller territories by negotiating with their leaders. In fact, Akuan had not made a single hostile move since his early attacks, back before the war became official and the alliances had been made.

For Team Avatar, things couldn't get much better. Kyora was back with a vengeance, even more determined than she had been before Yanos' death. She worked hard and began to quickly master both the traditional Airbending styles as well as the more difficult "Words of Wind" style, but she learnt fast and was fast approaching the point where she could complete her trials. Unlike Metal and Lightning, Stormbending came easily to her and she was able to use it incredibly effectively and accurately, despite the usual difficult nature of controlling storms. She also relished in her ability to fly, often going flying with her Sparrow Fox cub, Arren, flying beside her.

Shiyora was also very happy. She settled in well and she found out that her time in the Air Nexus of Kyora's mindscape had given her a natural affinity for air, being born one of the first natural elemental spirits, being an Air Spirit. This meant that she often spent her days learning things like mathematics, reading and writing from her mother, Virgo and her evenings learning airbending from Kyo and Jinora, with large amounts of playtime in between. Shiyo proved to be very different from Kyo in that she wasn't as shy. She was much more upfront and had a more dominant personality, preferring sports like probending and X-bending over arts. She also, much to Virgo's annoyance, was eager to join Team Avatar, taking Yanos' empty spot on Team Rohan. Virgo had wanted her to join either Kyo's team or her own but the way the teams were laid out made this impossible. Still, Shiyo was happy, so Virgo let it slide.

After a particularly long day of training, Kyo flopped down on her bed in her now shared room. Shiyo came and sat beside her after giving up on trying to read her story book (she still wasn't that great at reading yet…).

"You okay sis?" she asked sweetly, gently prodding Kyo's head.

"I'm fine Shiyo, I just forgot how tiring long training sessions are…I need a nap. Did you have a good day?" Kyo asked back. Kyora had decided she was the older sister, so she constantly babied Shiyo, much to her public annoyance and private pleasure.

"I did fine. I caught Kye and Korra arguing again, though they're getting better at hiding it." Shiyo said, remembering the two having a hushed, but passionate argument.

"What was it about?" Asked Kyo.

Shiyo shrugged, "Something about that weird sky temple. I think Miss Kye wants to go find it but Miss Korra wants to stay away."

Shiyo went to Arren's bed and scooped up the sleeping cub, giving him a scratch behind the ear. Kyora sat up and smiled at her sister but before she could ask her anymore questions, Jinora came in and told them dinner was ready. At the meal, things went as they had expected; Kyo and Shiyo sat beside each other as usual, with Maruka on Kyo's other side and Kirok on Shiyo's. While Shiyo had lost much of her memory of being within Kyora, she hadn't forgotten it was Kirok's misguided actions that helped bring about her freedom, so Shiyo felt very attached to him, something that was not entirely one-sided. Kirok had become much more friendly in an attempt to make others forget what he almost did and while he still bickered with Maka and carefully watched Kyo, he had definitely loosened up. He had also, much to his chagrin, become the target of many of Shiyo and Rohan's pranks.

While the children chattered, the adults could sense the light tension in the air, emanating from a clearly annoyed Korra and the more relaxed Kye. "I guess you two argued about the Temple again, am I right?" Haiumi asked, smiling a little.

Korra blushed a bit and ignored the question, but Kye took this as an opportunity. "I just wanted Korra to realise that retrieving the Key will prevent all our enemies from completing their objectives. She is being overly dramatic."

Korra growled, "I am not being dramatic! We both know what is required to get in there and I am not even considering it!"

"I don't like it either but we have immortals that fit the bill! It's a small sacrifice." Kye shot back.

"Small but entirely unnecessary!"

Iroh, Tenzin and Jinora kept quiet as they too knew what was required to enter the mysterious Temple of Cain. As leaders of the Star Union and representatives of their nations, they had heard it from Mathias, the head of the Chaosbenders. Whenever Jinora heard the temple mentioned, she always flicked her eyes toward Kyo, but tried to hide it. She did so this time as well and as usual, Kyo managed to catch the look for a second. This peeked her curiosity.

"What is required? What do we need to sacrifice?" Kyo asked innocently.

The few adults who knew froze for a second, with Korra giving Kye a warning glare, daring her not to tell. Kye took it as a challenge.

"Something that Izanagi thought no mortal would ever give up. The lifeblood of an innocent."

Silence fell as everyone suddenly looked down at their meals, not wanting to meet anyone's eye. "The lifeblood of an innocent?"

"Lifeblood is blood taken directly from the heart. The heart is where the Chi and blood mix together, giving us the spark of life. An innocent is defined as one of three things, a virgin, a child and/or someone who has never taken a life. To be safe, we'd need all three in one person. To take lifeblood is to kill someone, unless they are immortal." Kye said, looking noticeably depressed at the statement.

Kyora smiled in understanding. "The only immortal that could possibly be considered innocent is me, right? That's why you didn't want to tell us, because you thought I'd offer myself up."

Korra nodded. "We have three choices, use Kyora, kill some other innocent child or simply don't go for the key. As far as I'm concerned, Kye has the scroll and without the key, it cannot be unlocked. Our enemies will fail so long as we don't do anything stupid."

Silver scowled, "While sacrificing a child is not an option, we know we can use Kyo's lifeblood without actually killing her. However, Tekari and Akuan have whole societies at their disposal and I'm sure a few of their children would believe sacrifice is good thing for them to do. I doubt Tensa would kill a child, but his other Chaos Sabre allies might."

"Wasn't it Tensa that created a law in the War Charter that forbids any side from harming a child?" Aqua asked. The former Orion test subject had stuck around, assisting Tahno in any of the small missions we was sent on.

At the realisation of what Aqua had said, Will began to chuckle to himself. "That's why Tekari and Akuan haven't tried entering the temple yet. Tensa knew that the only way to do it without killing a child would be to use Kyo, he wants us to open the temple."

"But why? He wanted me nowhere near the Scroll of Terra, why would he risk letting me get Cain's Key as well? He knows I would get it if we went." Kye asked.

"Maybe it's time that you told us your plan, o mysterious one." Bumi said with a chuckle.

Kye looked a little uncomfortable, "Well, like our enemies, I fully intend to release Ragnarok, but not to use him. I want to use Kyo instead, as a weapon to destroy Ragnarok. With him gone, the threat would be gone forever."

"I thought as much. Joewe let slip that you hated Ragnarok and would do anything to see him destroyed." Lin said. Seeing Lin with the rest of Team Avatar was a rarity these days, considering she was almost always off with her World Police.

"So, do we go ahead and use Kyo or not? Are you willing to do this Kyora?" Noatak asked.

Kyora nodded. "If it will help, I'll do it. our enemies could sacrifice another child at any moment, even if it meant breaking the charter. Better I be in a little pain than another child dies."

Jinora and Virgo looked at each other and frowned, but they knew they could not dispute this. Their daughter had decided, whether they liked it or not. Shiyora looked like she desperately wanted to help, but was unable to do anything as unlike her sister, her new form was not immortal.

"Then it's settled. We can go right after dinner!" Kyo said with a reassuring smile, directed at Shiyo.

"Going after dinner is a little too soon! We need to prepare!" Tenzin objected, but Kye quieted him.

"The Temple of Terra was very big, but had zero defences. The difficulty of getting there and the size of the place was the only defence. The Temple of Cain is said to be in the Edge World, the gap between out reality and the boundary. So once again, the difficulty is the main defence. It is possible that the temple is also large, but it is unlike Izanagi to put up dangerous defences." Kye said. After all, she had excavated her own route to the Temple of Terra, even if Tensa had beaten her there.

"The only preparation we'll need is about ten minutes for me to draw the ritual circle. Runes and Circles were used a lot in older techniques! Anyway, once I've done that, we get the blood and touch it to the circle to activate it and open the gate to the temple. Simple really. The trickiest part would be cutting Kyo in such a way that we pierce her heart but cause minimal extra damage. Will should do that part." Kye continued.

"Me!?" Will yelled, "I want no part of this! I am not stabbing Kyora!"

"Well someone has to. You may not like it, but you have the best sword skills here. It'll hurt her much less if you do it." Kye reasoned.

"Fine, but I want her either unconscious or nerve bent. No pain is allowed!" Will said in a demanding voice.

"I'm pretty good at nervebending. I can do that." Silver offered. Despite many of them still having reservations, the plan was decided. After their evening meal, Team Avatar and their allies stood in one of the Temple courtyards, waiting for Kye to finish drawing the circle. She did not take long and soon, Kyora was asked to lie down on a raised altar of earth, where Silver stood beside her head.

"This will feel pretty weird, but it won't hurt you. Try to relax and close your eyes." Silver ordered gently. Kyora did as she was told and Silver began the task of nervebending her. Kyora began to feel an odd tingle all over her body, especially in her chest, around her heart. With her eyes firmly shut, she could only hear Will step up to her and unsheathe his blade. Behind him, Kye was talking to the others.

"It'll probably take between a few minutes and a few hours, depending on the size of the temple. Korra and I will be the only ones heading in, so you don't need to worry about danger." She told them. there was some mumbling and a few sighs, but aside from that, Kyora heard nothing.

And then, the weird tingling in her chest was replaced by a dull ache. Kyo hadn't even heard the whistle of air as Will swung the sword into position and precisely stabbed it into her heart. But then, no gate opened. Nothing seemed to happen at all and Will withdrew his blade with a puzzled expression. Before he could voice his questions, the circle became enveloped in light and Will found himself sent flying out of the circle and into the wall of the temple. When the light dissipated, Kyora's body was gone, as was the circle.

"What the heck!?" Bolin yelled as he began frantically looking around for Kyo. "Did she get sent over the cliff!?"

"No, she isn't here at all." Lyrae said fearfully, her seismic sense failing her.

"She is not currently in this world. She alone was transported to the temple." Kye said, clearly disappointed by the outcome.

Jinora and Virgo began to panic and Shiyo did her best not to cry in worry, with Kirok and Maka comforting her. "So, what do we do now!?" Virgo asked, her voice shaking.

"We wait for her to comeback out. Tensa must have known somehow…he would never openly let me have the scroll, he probably hopes I won't get the scroll and key." Kye said.

Joewe gently tugged on Kye's sleeve, "Master Kye, I can sense the scary man." The little girl whispered.

The sight of a fearful Joewe was odd; she had first appeared monotone, but had shown a caring side towards her friends, but aside from some sadness aimed at Kyora and Yanos, she had never shown a negative emotion. When she was feeling negative, she became monotone and neutral. So to see her afraid was unsettling.

"Kye, who is this scary man?" Korra asked.

"Someone you should pray you never meet. He makes people like Tensa, Necros and Tarrlok look like kittens." Kye said, visibly unnerved and gently caressing Joewe's back to comfort the girl. Jinora and Virgo felt new fear bubbling inside them. This scary man was undoubtedly with Kyora…

Meanwhile, Kyora had found herself appearing in the place she had been hoping to send Kye and Korra; the Temple of Cain. It was…unimpressive to say the least.

She was standing on a circle of white marble, no bigger than the courtyard she had just come from, floating in the sky. Four pillars marked the compass points and each pillar was topped by an elaborate carving of an angelic feather. The place looked almost like it was a tiny piece of Los Luminus that had been cut out and cast adrift. But it really was tiny, the opposite of the expansive Terra Temple. In the centre of the "temple" was an angelic woman statue, made of crystal, with a small key in her open palm. At her feet, sat a man clad in a white robe.

"Welcome to the Temple of Cain, Lady Susanoo." The man greeted. He spoke in a gentle but commanding voice.

"Who are you?" Kyora asked.

"An associate of Kye's. She dislikes me, but I am not her enemy." The man responded. His face was almost completely hidden by his hood, but Kyora could just see his chin. He had a square jaw and a rather distinguishing beard which was little more than white stubble. He looked a little familiar, but she couldn't see enough of him to say why.

"Why does she dislike you? And why are you here at all?" Kyo asked. She knew what was required to get here, so she was almost afraid to ask.

"I am here by the same method as you. I killed an innocent and took his lifeblood. The boy was diseased and had been left for dead anyway, I simply eased his passing. As for why Kye dislikes me, I am something that is beyond her reach, just as I am beyond yours and Izanagi's. Remember Kyora, there are worlds and gods beyond this one." The white robed man said, standing up.

"I have crossed the border between existences for a reason. Ragnarok did something before being sealed away the first time and it is because of that that his revival resets time to an earlier point. He devoured an Omega Spirit."

Kyora felt a horrible ache at the very core of her being. She didn't actively know the significance of what the man had said, but something hidden deep within her made the girl feel repulsed. "W-Why? And how? What does this mean?"

"It means that Ragnarok is now a threat to all existences and universes within the Omniverse. How I don't know, but why should be obvious. Ragnarok seeks chaos, so he wants to spread as much as he can. The other gods know that any world will perish without its master, so a few are planning to destroy Izanagi to prevent his world from destroying the others. I am here as an observer and to tell you that you can stop this." The man said.

"How!? How do I stop Ragnarok!?" Kyo begged.

"Die."

The word hit Kyo like an arrow to her heart. "D-Die? Why would me dying save the world? How would I even do it, I mean, I'm immortal right?"

"Immortality can only sustain you so long as you have the will to live. If you want to die, then nothing can stop you from doing so. As for why your death would save us, it is a mere prediction, made by the calculations of the Omega Spirit of Destiny. Should you die in battle, you will foil the Angel Wings and the Demon Claws as their plans require you. Kye will also be thwarted as she cannot destroy Ragnarok without you. Your death will spur the two defeated factions to aid your allies in wiping out Chaos Sabre and destroying the Key and Scroll. Ragnarok will never be able to awaken: but Susanoo will be lost forever."

The man did not wait for the girl to respond or get over her shock, he simply stood up and grabbed the Cain Key, tossing it to Kyo. It was a strange looking thing: it resembled a normal key, but made of crystal and with no teeth. It was essentially a small crystal twig with a handle.

"Give that to Kye or whoever you want. If you are going to do the selfless thing, make sure you die in battle. You do not have long." And with that, the man pulled a strange looking sword out from his cloak and vanished in a flash.

With new questions, the Key of Cain and a horrid truth embedded in her mind, Kyo took a deep breath and leapt from the temple. She did not know why she did this, but regardless, she found herself returning home, reappearing on the altar, like she had never left.

She gave the Key to her friends but did not tell them anything about the man or what he had said. This was a burden she would bare alone.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 22**

**OXOXOXO**

The White Swordsman is probably going to be my secondary character for Book 4, where he'll be of more interest.

The White Swordsman is also my tie-in character with all my Omniverse Fanfiction, meaning he'll appear as a common link between all of them, but unlike characters like Kyora, Will and Silver; he'll be the exact same person, instead of just a different incarnation.

The key is now in Kye's possession, but it won't be shown much until it is needed, so it goes away to hide!

Since a child had to be sacrificed (unless they were immortal), it meant that no one but Team Avatar, using Kyora, could get to the temple. This aspect was planned from the beginning and partially explains why Tensa was adamant to add the "No child killing" law to the War Charter.

While the first four books all take place over the course of a season (usually split up by time skips), Book 5 takes place in one day. You'll see why soon.


	73. Chapter 23: Trials of Air and Storm

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 23: The Trials of Air and Storm

OXOXOXO

14th Day of Winter 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Another month passed by and Kyora had returned to normal after appearing down for a few days, following what she had heard in the Temple of Cain.

Winter had come and with it, snow. It had been several years since Kyora had played in the snow, so Jinora and Rohan cancelled their lessons with Kyo so she could join the other children in the usual snow based antics. And by children, Jinora had meant every Team Avatar member and ally that could afford to skip their work. Even Lin and Tenzin had decided to take the day off. As the two older people sat in the warm sitting room, listening to the laughter from outside, Korra knocked on the door and came in.

"Tenzin, Lin, I needed to ask you something." Korra said. Lin and Tenzin were two of Korra's oldest masters and she often went to them for sage advice.

"What did you need Korra?" Lin asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"Well, I tried quizzing Kyo on the temple again last night, with some help from Kye. They are absolutely certain that Kyora must have seen or spoken to their "scary man" but the kid is hiding something." Korra said, sitting down on a cushion with a thump and a sigh.

"Kyora has matured a lot. Her emotions have a profound effect on her; after all she went from a depressed waif of a girl to a much more wilful and playful child in just one season. Even if it did take three years to get her ready for the change." Tenzin said, more than happy to have both his granddaughter back, but his grandson too (even if Yanos rarely appeared and it was only as a spirit).

"She certainly has, which is why I want to start training her in Waterbending. She had mastered the other three elements easily, even if it took a couple of detours. She has also mastered the Creation power of Earth, the Seven Colour flames and has learnt what must be a hundred of those Spirit Wind Words or whatever they are. I think we should give her the Air Trials and get going. Remember, Baizon has already completed the Assault plan for Los Luminus." Korra said.

Lin actually looked surprised, "You plan to use Kyora in the fight?"

"Not directly, but I want her there as support. She seems eager, since she knows how many lives can be lost. And I want to start Waterbending very soon since it will be undoubtedly hard for Kyora to learn." Korra said, pouring her own cup of tea.

"What makes you say that? Water should suit Kyora." Tenzin said, thinking of the natural and flowing way the element moved.

"Because Water is the element of change. Every major change in Kyora's life has taken her a significant amount of time to adapt to, unless the change is positive. Like all bending, it'll be more psychological for Kyora, so it will be effected by her emotional response to the element's message. Fire was tricky for her because it represented power, something Kyora has never sought. My goal will be to have her master all styles of combat, healing and whatever unique power she comes out with, within five years."

Lin almost choked on her tea, "Five years!? It took her less than a season to master the other three elements! What makes you think it will take so long this time! Even if she dislikes change, it shouldn't cause that much trouble!"

"I agree with Lin. You may be underestimating this girl." Tenzin said. Korra pouted a bit.

"I can't explain it right…I didn't think so either at first, but it was Tsukiyomi that told me. I'll let her explain." Korra said, her eyes glowing bright blue for a second before returning to normal. When Tsukiyomi possessed Korra without entering the Spirit Form, the only real difference was that Korra's eyes became a slightly darker blue.

"I must confess to you that it is my fault that Susanoo will not be able to master water easily." Tsukiyomi said, her eyes fixed on the tea in front of her.

"Why? What did you do?" Lin asked.

"It is because of my blessing. Without the power of bending, the Elemental Blessings, given by myself and my older siblings, protect the blessed one from our element. With bending, it provides access to incredible power. The Blessing of Earth allows an Earthbender to break apart any substance and remake it, even creating things from this Chi. Its name is the Earth Forge.

The Blessing of Fire allows Firebenders to create flames with the powers of spirits, commonly called the Seven colour flame, it is truly called the Ethereal Flame.

The Blessing of Air allows Airbenders to whisper upon the wind, giving their words freedom in exchange for power. It is a very complex system that only Cain truly understood, but it is called the Air Whisper.

Lastly, my blessing is the Blessing of Water. It allows Waterbenders to "change reality". It can be used for extraordinary good, but also unbelievable evil. It is named the River of Reality. Susanoo is terrified of this ability and she is no doubt aware that it exists within her, even if she doesn't consciously realise it."

Tenzin's eyes widened just a bit as he recalled an old tale that his father had told him…many years ago… "The River of Reality. I thought it was just a place, not even a real place…but to think it is a real power that rests inside a little girl. It is horrible to think it."

"I don't understand." Lin said, giving irritated looks to Tenzin and Yomi. "What can this river do? How does it "change reality"."

"It's waters can transform something into anything else; physical, ethereal, alive, dead…it can give the user the power to rewrite existence. At least within our world. It has little to no effect on the Star Country or the Spirit World. It is the power used by Izanagi to shape this world and then it was sealed within me when I was born. My blessing conveys the power to any waterbender. But to use it would potentially kill the bender. That's why Kyora would be the first person who could use it successfully." Yomi said.

"What about Korra? Couldn't she do it?" Lin asked.

"No, she doesn't bear my blessing and I shan't give it to her. The risk is too great. When it comes time to learn it, I will do this myself." Yomi answered, looking determined.

Tenzin and Lin agreed to keep the Blessing of Water a secret for now, but only after Yomi and Korra promised to make sure Kyora learns to use it safely, after all her other Waterbending and Icebending training.

Meanwhile, in the snow covered courtyards, the children and the childish adults were having some fun of their own. Tensa was grumpily standing beside Kye, having been asked to stay at the Temple until after their attack on Los Luminus, but needless to say, he wasn't happy about it, partly because Kyora actually apologised to him.

She had told him that she felt guilty for hating him after the fiasco with Yanos and nothing Tensa could say would stop the girl from bowing and profusely apologising for something no one blamed her for.

"Do you still intend to go through with your plans? Even after being forgiven by Kyora?" Kye asked, smiling to herself as she watched Shiyo hit Joewe between the eyes with a big ball of powdery snow.

"I have not changed my plans. Despite my willing to be peaceful now, we will have to fight in the future. Unless you want to give me the scroll and key." Tensa responded.

Kye chuckled and shook her head. "You must be nuts to think I'd do that! We're evenly matched after all."

Tensa snorted, "How exactly?"

"We're both immortal, both masters of energybending and my Anima Aes; Zeref and Zenbending are more than capable of meeting your Elemental bending. Plus, once Kyora is fully trained, she'll be formidable."

"She is still refusing to learn how to truly fight though!"

"So what? Kyora's skills have proven to be more than a match for much more violent foes. I have a feeling she could defeat us both if needed." Kye said, secretly looking forward to when she got to train Kyora, though she knew it would be a few years before she was ready for that. As Tensa and Kye continued their bickering, the kids had kept up their snow ball fight.

Joewe had gotten revenge on Shiyora by pouring snow down the back of her dress and Kyora had responded by using Stormbending to whip up the snow and encase Joewe in it. The three girls stared at each other for a few moments and then burst into laughter. Kirok, who was standing off to the side, smiled to himself and bent the snow out from inside Shiyo's dress, even going so far as to pull out the moisture that had already sunken into her clothes.

"Thanks Kirok!" Shiyo said, winking at him with a cheeky smile. Kirok stopped dead and his skin became bright scarlet, which clashed with the white snow all around him.

"She liiiikkkeeess you." Maruka said, rolling her tongue.

"Shut up Maka!"

Maruka continued to chuckle and tease Kirok, before her father Bolin came up behind her and grabbed her ankles, holding her upside down. "Daddy!"

"Hehe, this is what you get for not inviting me to play!" Bolin chuckled, tossing his daughter into the air and catching her. He almost regretted getting involved though as the children took his arrival as an indication to bombard the heck out of him.

Rohan, Gemini and Jinora sat talking just a short ways away, with slightly concerned looks. "She mastered Stormbending much faster than I thought she would. Her new connection to Yanos turned what should have been a long process into a very short one. Without his intervention, she would likely have taken years to learn airbending." Rohan said. While he liked that Kyo was a quick study, he worried that she wasn't spending enough time learning.

"What's more, Korra told me earlier that she wants Kyora to take the Air Trials soon…possible today." Jinora said quietly. Unfortunately for her, Kyora overheard.

"What? Korra thinks I'm ready to finish my Air Training? It's only been a couple of months." Kyora said, raising an eyebrow. Kyora knew the stories of Korra's time in training and she knew that Air had been a hard element for Korra to master.

By now, the conversation had drawn the attention of the other children, who waddled over, the snow and their thick coats making movement tricky. Also, as if called, Yanos appeared in a flash of light, hovering on an air scooter.

"I knew Kyora would do well! I've been secretly implanting my training into her head at night. Literally learning while she slept!" Yanos said, flashing a toothy grin which earned him a swat upside the head from Kirok.

"Fool! Don't do things like that without telling us!" the young Waterbender admonished his spirit friend.

Kyo and the others chuckled at the little interaction. "I think I might be ready. If Korra and Yanos have faith in me, I feel like I can pass."

"The Air Trials aren't exactly a walk in the park. The storm trials are no exception. You've been using Stormbending simply as a means of trapping targets and catching projectiles, but it is at its very nature; violent." Jinora warned.

"I can handle it. Please mama, I want to take the trials." Kyo said, doing an airbenders bow as a sign of respect.

Despite Jinora's doubts, she gave in and allowed the trials to take place. The kids were a little disappointed when Tenzin used airbending to clear the snow from the courtyard, but Korra promised to make more later. The teams stood or sat in a large semi-circle around the airbenders, with Tenzin's four children standing on one side of Kyora, the three former Orion subjects stood opposite them on the other side of Kyo, with Tensa joining them. Lastly, Will, Silver, Korra and Tenzin stood in a line in front of the young Avatar.

"Avatar Kyora, you have been submitted to take part in the Air Trials. You will have three tasks that will prove your mastery of Airbending. As you have also mastered the 36 forms of airbending, completion of these trials will entitle you to the Airbender's sacred sky arrows." Tenzin said formerly.

"Do you accept this test?"

"I do Master." Kyora answered, bowing to Tenzin. Kyora wanted these trials to be just like they would be for all true Air Nomads, as she considered herself one. Tenzin allowed himself a small smile before returning to his stern attitude.

"The First Trial is Control. Leaves have been scattered around the courtyard; using airbending, you must move one into my open palm, without disturbing the others. You may begin." Tenzin said, holding out his palm.

Kyora patiently examined the area around her, searching for a leaf that was apart from the others. After a few minutes of looking, she found a brokern, withered leaf. She was about to try airbending it, but doubt plagued her and she stopped dead.

"Master Tenzin; am I restricted in what techniques I use?" she asked, her large green eyes begging her grandfather to say no.

"So long as you use solely airbending."

"What about the Air Whisper?"

Tenzin paused and looked to Kona, who was the only person to know much of anything about the power. Kona smiled and gave Kyora the thumbs up. Kyora did not hesitate and began to channel her chi.

"[Serenity]" she whispered in the language of spirits. A sky blue aura appeared around her for a brief moment and she felt her heart slow and her mind clear. [Serenity] was an Air Whisper that made a person serene, calm and focused.

The whisper proved to be very effective as Kyora performed a single, fluid motion and lifted the withered leaf into Tenzin's waiting palm. The old monk smiled and nodded.

"You have passed the first trial. The Second Trial is of Peace. The eight airbenders that flank you are going to try and use miniature tornadoes to knock you over. Your task is to avoid them without being hit once, leaving the ground for more than a second or retaliating. This trial is meant to engrave the non-aggressive style of air into your mind. Begin."

Seven of the eight airbenders immediately began blasting air at Kyora with some real force. Even Jinora and Virgo were actively trying to knock her down, even if they were pulling their punches compared to the others. Libra and Gemini seemed to enjoy the trial, having few excuses to airbend in their daily lives. Only Tensa stood and did nothing as Kyora narrowly dodged the mini whirlwinds. At least he did nothing at first.

When Kyora began to struggle, she tried to use the speed boosting Air Whisper known as [Haste] but as soon as she focused her chi, Tensa struck with lightning speed and cruel tenacity, knocking Kyora a few feet into the air. With anyone else, Tensa would have let them fall, but seeing as this was Kyora, he took mercy and caught the girl just in time to reduce the pain of the fall. Reduce, not remove.

Kyora hissed as she made contact with the still icy stone, frantically rubbing at her bruised tail bone. The others gave Tensa some stern looks, but he simply stared at Kyora, his eyes daring her to try using an Air Whisper. Tenzin allowed Kyora a few moments to catch her breath and use some orange flames to heal her bruised behind before starting the trial again.

This time, Kyora persevered and survived the trial without using any special tricks, though she fell over from exhaustion, making Tensa smirk.

"Very Well done Kyora. The Second trial has been passed. The Third and Final Trial is Wisdom. It requires you to solve a riddle: this is to show that your mind follows the same motions as your body. King Bumi and my older brother refer to this as "opening your mind to the possibilities." Tenzin explained. He then turned a little red faced.

"Um, does anyone here have a good riddle?" he asked, embarrassed at not having found one already.

"I have one" said Tensa, "What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?"

Kyora looked at Tensa like he had just asked her to explain the meaning of the universe. From her stumped expression, the others could tell this would take a while. After about ten minutes of thinking, Kyora was about to give up when she suddenly thought of something.

"Is it the letter M?" Kyora asked, smiling as she was confident she had worked out Tensa's trick.

Tensa laughed loudly and applauded Kyora. "Well done. It took me an hour to figure that out when I was a kid. How did you do it?" he asked, seemingly happy for the first time in three years.

"It couldn't be anything actually related to time, and I remember helping Shiyo learn to write. She had to write the letter M about twenty times before she could do it properly. Still got it faster than me." Kyo said, very proud of herself.

Tenzin and the others began to join in with Tensa's applauding, causing Kyora to blush. "With the completion of the third trial, I can now officially name you an Airbending Master. Now, if you choose, we can continue on and do the storm trials." Tenzin said. Kyora bowed in thanks and nodded her approval to start the next set of trials.

To her surprise, it wasn't Tenzin who gave these trials, but Tensa. His black coat swept about his ankles as he went to stand where Tenzin had stood only moments ago, his eerie black sword sheathed at his hip.

"Be warned, the Storm Trials will not be easy. Injury is a possibility and very likely one. Are you sure you want to continue?" Tensa asked, his arms crossed.

"Yes Master." Kyora said, bowing once again.

Tensa nodded and put on a stern expression. "First, Trial of Transformation. I will launch a gust of wind at you and you must turn it into any form of storm. Are you ready?"

Kyo nodded and almost before she knew what was happening, Tensa sent a huge wind her way. Tensa's wind always looked black as his dark chi radiated throughout it, but this soon vanished as Kyora struggled to get her grip on the wind and force it into the proper form. After what felt like hours of watching Kyora struggle against the horrid black wind, the young girl was finally able to bend it into a small but powerful hurricane that actually damaged the stone beneath it like a drill. Tensa nodded stoically and dispersed Kyora's wind.

"Good. Second, Trial of Destruction. Air is the element of pacifists, due to it requiring great skill to cause harm with it. You must use a storm of any shape and size to destroy three monoliths. One is clay, one is stone and one is iron. You have three minutes." Tensa declared. Lin, Bolin and Lyrae lifted the three monoliths from their resting place, just out of sight, to the middle of the courtyard, right behind Kyora.

Kyora knew that this would tricky as destruction was not her forte. Reasoning that she needed all the help she could get, she whispered "[Bravery]" and felt the added strength flow through her. Kyora surrounded each fist in a tiny hurricane, making her hands look like miniature drills and with one jab, she decimated the first two monoliths. It took a good three or four strikes to cause any real damage to the metal one though and she just barely managed to break it before her time ran out.

"Very good, you may become a decent Stormbender yet. Lastly is the Trial of Defence. The third trial is always about using your element to the fullest of its potential. To pass this trial, you must survive one strike from my sword, with no injuries at all. You have proven how good your defence is before, so this will be the final test. Prepare yourself." Tensa said, closing his eyes as he slowly drew his blade.

Kyora gulped: the pitch black blade was as long as Kyora's body! Tensa had dutifully polished and honed the blade and it could easily slice through any normal defence. Kye stepped forward.

"Enough Tensa, use a normal sword. You know that your Obsidian blade is too much for her!" Kye protested.

Tensa scoffed at her, "Do not forget, I am not your ally. I am cooperating with you simply as a part of our deal. How can Kyora hope to defeat me when that deal ends if she cannot block one swing of my blade?" Kye scowled at Tensa with as much ferocity as she could muster, but it was clear Tensa would not back down. The tension in the air was suffocating as the two continued to stare each other down. Without taking his eyes from Kye, Tensa raised his infamous blade and swung it down on Kyora.

He smiled.

As he had hoped, Kyora had reacted immediately and created a Storm barrier that was currently trying to repel the blade, even with Tensa's strength. In the end, her barrier proved to be just enough and Tensa's blade slammed into the ground beside Kyora.

"Very well done. With defensive skills like that, you might actually prove to be a challenge in our inevitable duel. I am looking forward to it." Tensa said, satisfaction colouring his face and words. Without another word, he sheathed his blade and slowly wandered off, whistling as he went. Tenzin enthusiastically named Kyora as Storm master and Team Avatar held a celebration that night.

During the festivities, Kyora, with Arren sleeping on her shoulders, approached the table where the leaders of Team Avatar were cheerfully (and in some cases, drunkenly) discussing their upcoming attack on Los Luminus. Clearing her throat, Kyo made her declaration.

"I want to join you when you attack Los Luminus."

The six leaders paused. Jinora, Silver and Lin were the only ones still sober but even the drunk Rohan, Baizon and Korra looked taken by surprise.

"Are you serious? This is going to be a real war zone." Lin said, naturally sceptical.

"I know. I also know a lot of people died during the Si Wong Attacks. I want to be there to help support and lower the death toll on both sides." Kyo said passionately.

"You cannot stop all of them from dying." Silver said, not wanting to see Kyora hurt again.

"I know, but even if I save one person, it would be worth it." Kyo answered.

"Are you absolutely sure? It would mean holding off on getting your Arrows until after we get back, you'd be sore for a few days. Assuming you still want them." Jinora said.

"I do still want them, but this fight is important to me. Please understand."

Korra chuckled, her booze reddened cheeks clashing oddly with her dark skin. "The first ever Earth Avatar to get the Airbender arrows! Ha!" she laughed, before passing out in her half eaten meal. Team Avatar laughed in response.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 23**

**OXOXOXO**

This chapter was really long! Took me forever to write, but I felt that the previous trials chapters have been too lacking. So here is my revision of one; this more detailed version is preferred, I'll write the last one like this too.

This chapter also serves to explain the unique powers that Kyora has as well as sets up the time-skip at the end of the book, which will move the story onwards to when Kyora is sixteen.

Korra and Kyora, the two Avatars of the most recent generations, have both been the youngest member of Team Avatar at the time. It's also possible that Aang was the youngest member from his time too, but Toph (who is a similar age) could be younger, since they're both twelve in ATLA.

Upon reaching Book 4, Kyora will have hit the peak in her development as a character and will not change much past that.

I'm hoping that all chapters in book 5 will be longer than normal; maybe not as long as todays, but longer.


	74. Chapter 24: The Throne of Angels Pt 1

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 24: The Throne of Angels Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

16th Day of winter 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Two days after Kyora's completion of her Air and Storm trials, the time had come for the long awaited siege on the city of Los Luminus.

The capital of all Angel Wing territory, if it was to fall, along with Tekari then the remaining lightbenders and paladins would have no one commanding them. At best, they'd surrender and at worse, they'd become a series of disorganised war bands that would not be able to stand up to any of their many enemies. Plus, with Raine Magnus still imprisoned, much of the Lightbenders' true strength had already been lost.

On the morning before the attack, the armies that would be participating met at the Air Temple, their leaders taking part in a war council with Team Avatar, the Kami and Tensa. With the Air Marshals from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom present, Baizon began to describe their strategy.

"Using information that we got from Avatar Kyora, Avatar Will and our new lightbender ally, Nicera, we have compiled a good map of the flying city. Now, the main goal is to capture the city but there are many civilians within as well, so we will need to keep damage to a minimal. The Fire Nation planes will fly around the east point, right here, and destroy their sky docks. Without it, they can't deploy any planes or airships and they can't escape without a Chi Flicker. The Earth Kingdom forces will focus on disabling the watch towers that line the outer wall. Expect heavy fire from lightbender arrows." Baizon instructed, placing green and red flags on his map.

"And what about after the sky docks are out?" The new Fire Nation Air Marshal asked.

"Once escape is impossible, our Immortal members will chi-flicker into the town and disable key points. Tensa and a pair of his paragons will deal with the enemy barracks, Silver and Will shall be destroying the armoury, Kona and Murakumo will target the Paladin HQ while Korra, Kyora and Kye deal with the main stronghold, supported by their respective teams. Kye will temporarily take command of Team Lin." Baizon told them.

The two air marshals looked concerned; "I can understand Tensa's involvement, considering he is working with us to eliminate a common threat, but why involve Avatar Kyora? She turned thirteen only a few weeks back, she is still a child!" The Fire Nation marshal yelled.

"I agree! Plus, isn't capturing Kyora one of Tekari's plans? If we fail, we could potentially lose this war in one battle!" The Earth Kingdom marshal added.

"I'll be fine. I'm not afraid to fight and Tekari won't catch me." Kyora said. "Besides; Baizon, Haiumi, Maruka and Kirok will be defending me."

"Since Maruka and Kirok are kids, Tekari's forces won't dare fight back with all their strength. It's part of the plan to reduce casualties as much as possible." Baizon said, trying to calm the irritated marshals.

"The plan will go ahead as stated. Teuan and Iroh have already approved of their presence. Besides, in the event of a problem, Aries will be travelling with Team Baizon to revive them if there is an incident. So long as she revives them within a few minutes, they will be fine." Tensa said, coldly glaring at the concerned Air force leaders.

Both gulped and nodded slowly, knowing full well that Tensa would not hesitate to kill them if they irritated him too much. "I'll be going as well. I want to finally cut ties with the Angel Wings and my former master." Nicera said, wearing her armour for the first time since she had joined with Team Avatar. No one disputed her, seeing it as her right to do what she likes, besides, she had earned their trust with her dedication to looking after both Kyora and Shiyora.

Shiyora was probably the most vocal about not getting to go on the mission. It had taken a long and sincere talk with Jinora to convince the girl to stay with them at the temple, as opposed to running off and sneaking into the mission.

With the plan explained and everyone prepared to go, the members of Team Avatar that were staying at the temple, gave their final farewells and best wishes to the war party. Shiyo made Kyora promise to come back in one piece (something that would be easy for the immortal) while the others all wished luck to their friends and children. As they were boarding the airship, Maruka pulled Kyora aside for a moment and embraced her tightly.

"I-I know you already promised your parents and Shiyo, but please promise to try and stay safe." Maka said, releasing the hug but still holding onto one of Kyora's hands with both of her own. Kyora blushed a little, remembering how she had overheard Maka admit her feelings for her to Nicera. Maruka wasn't aware of this and Kyora wasn't sure what to answer if Maka suddenly confessed, especially since Kyo knew that Kirok felt the same about her.

"I promise I'll be fine. Worry about yourself more than me, okay?" Kyo said with a warm smile.

"I'll try, but it isn't that easy since…" Maka paused and her face began to burn bright red. Kyo was sure she was about to confess and her own blush grew, but in the end Maka sighed and gave a fake chuckle before releasing Kyo's hand.

"Never mind. I'll tell you after we finish this fight." Maka whispered, almost as if she was only talking to herself. The two girls sat beside each other during their flight, but Kirok and Nicera sat opposite them, so their conversations remained about mundane things, despite both having the same issue burning in their minds. Kirok practically staring Kyora in the face didn't help, especially since he had become a much nicer person after the Tarrlok incident.

In the end, the trio of children took a nap on their way to the enemy city and found themselves awakening to the sound of explosions and crumbling stone. Kyo looked out the window and saw that the assault had already begun: several groups of Lightbender planes had been scrambled and now tried (and mostly failed) to stop the onslaught of the Star Union fleet. By the looks of things, much of the defensive wall of the city had already crumbled.

"Our plan is going well. We have several recovery ships flying beneath the clouds to catch any planes or pilots that crash. We're aiming for low casualties today." Korra said, reassuring the clearly concerned Kyora.

"I know this is necessary, but it really is a shame. It was such a beautiful city." Kyora said, lamenting the damage done to the ancient marvel.

"Don't worry, the place was really old and we got good at repairing it. once the Angel Wings are beaten, we'll rally the locals into rebuilding." Nicera said, smiling calmly, even with the warzone outside.

As Kyora began to relax, Silver's voice came in over the intercom. "The strike on the enemy sky docks was successful! They've got nowhere to go and their flying defence is effectively worthless now. We'll begin phase two momentarily, everyone prepare to chi-flicker."

Korra looked to Haiumi, "I'll leave you to place Team Baizon in the right place. Kye and I will follow right behind you with our teams, so don't wait for us."

The young woman nodded and leapt to her feet, gathering up Baizon and the kids. "Remember, if you can't stay with me or Baizon, you three are to stay with Nicera. If you get separated, use the flare guns in your packs to alert us. Be careful and remember to stay on the offensive. Where is Aries?"

"Aries will be entering with Kye's group. She'll rendezvous with you as soon as she arrives, you don't have the energy to waste transporting anyone else." Korra said. Haiumi scowled a little but nodded to show her compliance. With a quick headcount and a flash of light, Haiumi transported them into the war zone.

Immediately upon arrival, they found themselves surrounded by both lightbenders, Paladins and normal civilians, all running back and forth in panic. A few paladins immediately noticed the intruders and moved to attack, but Kyora raised a stone blockade to block their attacks.

"[Stalwart]" she whispered, giving the stone an extra layer of protective chi. "That'll keep them out for a few minutes till the whisper wears off." Kyo told them.

"Those guys are elite Paladins. We won't beat them easily. Do you have any tricks to stop them?" Nicera asked.

"Green flame. It'll hide us while we escape. If we climb over the blockade, we can escape and trick them into thinking we're still here." Baizon said, looking to Kyora. Kyora obeyed the order and covered herself and her allies in the shrouding flames while Nicera used her lightbending to create rudimentary copies of them, likely to distract the enemy for a few more seconds.

With Baizon and Haiumi's help, they call climbed over the barrier and made a run for it, hearing the confused shouts of the paladins behind them. Kyora dispelled the green flame to conserve her strength and the group took cover behind a statue. As they rested, they witnessed Team Lin and Team Korra arrive and effortlessly knock out the enemy.

"The older generation is in a whole different league to us." Kirok commented, amazed at his father's own display of incredible waterbending. A moment later, they saw a large explosion not far from the Angel Wing's main building.

"Looks like Tensa and his Paragons didn't waste any time. They finished their part and left already." Haiumi commented, sensing Tensa vanish. It occurred to most of Team Avatar that they had never really seen Tensa fight; he usually worked alone and the only ones to have seen his true prowess in battle were Silver and Kye, both in the rather hazardous position of his enemy. Once the Paladins had been rendered unable to fight, Kye and Korra brought their teams over.

"I assume you saw Tensa's little stunt." Kye said, sounding unimpressed.

"Yes. It seems that Silver's group and Kona's group are also nearing their objective. If we don't hurry, we'll be the only ones who haven't finished our job." Korra replied, flexing her arms.

"We have four main targets. We defeat these guys and the enemy will have no choice but to surrender. We need to bring down Paladin Captain Cello, Master Lightbender Zeroy, Angel Feather second-in-command Gabriel and lastly, the leader herself, Tekari." Baizon announced.

"My group can handle Cello." Kye said.

"And I can take care of Gabriel, it's kinda personal." Mako said, remembering his encounter with the man at the Hoshin estate.

"Zeroy is my old master, so I want to take him on." Nicera piped up.

Asami stood by the girl, "Baizon can help Mako fight Gabriel, the rest of Team Korra can fight Zeroy with Nicera and Korra can help Kyo and the kids take on Tekari."

Korra and Baizon looked at each other and to Kye, who nodded her approval. "Sounds good to me. Aries will accompany our group. I can sense Tekari on the top of this base, Gabriel is somewhere in the mid-levels while Zeroy and Cello are on the lower levels. Track them and defeat them, return to the Air Ship when you've captured your target. Remember, killing is a last resort."

The four groups divided and ran into the Citadel-like building, each ready to find and fight their enemy. By sunset, they would either have defeated Angel Feather for good, or failed.

Only time would tell.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 24**

**OXOXOXO**

The final battle with the Lightbenders begin! This is the first part of the two part finale.

Tomorrow's chapter will reveal who will be Kyora's love interest and final pairing.

I was going to have this chapter and chapter 25 be only one chapter, so it would be longer, but it ended up being too long and I had nothing else to fill the chapter gap that was left by that, so it is split into two parts.

Work on my Naruto story is going well, but slowly. I plan to start releasing it properly after I finish LOS. The Naruto story will be a cross over with Legend of Korra but probably won't feature any of my OC's.

One plan was to have both the Light and Shadowbenders beaten in the same fight, but it didn't really work well, so I scrapped it.


	75. Chapter 25: The Throne of Angels Pt 2

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 3: Heaven

Chapter 25: The Throne of Angels Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

16th Day of Winter 194ACS

OXOXOXO

Nicera and Team Korra were the first ones to find their target in the Angel Wings headquarters; Krene, one of the most respected, but obscure masters in the Lightbender army.

He had long raven hair, tied into a kind of braid with a standard Fire Nation top knot on his head. His eyes were amber and fierce, but also carried a look of disappointment as he looked upon his old student. He may not have admitted it, but Nicera embodied the kind of philosophy he wished that more Lightbenders held: the philosophy of a true angel of light.

"So, you turned on your comrades and now, you even bring our enemies with you to destroy our peaceful home?" Krene said, standing up from his seat. He had been found in the chapel, seated in one of the pews and praying to Izanagi, who's likeness towered over the place of worship; a fitting statue for a god.

"I am not your enemy. I just want the war to end: we don't have the right to force our morality on others; that is not justice." Nicera responded, acting brave despite her fear of the man.

"You are but a child, you think you can tell your masters what justice is?" Krene asked with a dark scowl.

"Why not? You do it enough." She spat, returning her master's glare. This was one of the things Nicci hated about the Angel Wings…hypocrisy. Krene growled at the girl's words and attacked, throwing a spear of light at her. His beautiful young apprentice had been tainted, now he had to destroy her before she poisoned others.

Nicera responded with the agility of an archer, creating her bow of light, dodging the spear and firing an arrow of light, all in the same breath. Krene gasped with pain as his own dodge came up short, saving his life but allowing the crystalline arrow to bite painfully into his shoulder. The master grimaced as he pulled the arrow out and crushed it, creating a Light sword. Nicera was almost unrivalled in ranged combat, so he'd need to get in close.

Unfortunately, he had overlooked her allies and found himself punched hard in the face by Asami, who followed the attack with a kick to the ribs. Krene leapt backwards and coughed, the forceful blow having caused him to spit up a little blood. He was able to avoid Tahno and Bolin's attacks, but only barely and he certainly wasn't able to dodge the second arrow shot by Nicera, which embedded itself in his back, right here he couldn't reach.

"Gah! Dammit!" he cursed, creating a light shield to block any follow up attacks. The pain didn't bother him much, but the placement of the arrow made it very uncomfortable and awkward to flex his arms, something he would need to do to fight at his best. Nicera, Tahno and Bolin continued to pummel his shield with elemental attacks while Asami prepared a flash crystal. It would temporarily envelop the room in light, removing all shadows and preventing the creation of Light constructs. It would disarm Nicci, but also allow Tahno and Bolin to get direct hits on the lightbender.

"Close your eyes!" Asami yelled as she shattered the crystal. In an instant, the room was replaced by an intense white light that not only destroyed Nicci's light bow and Krene's light shield, but also blinded the unprepared man. When the light disappeared, Bolin trapped the master bender and Asami quickly sealed his bending.

"I'm sorry master, but I couldn't keep living on the principles of another. It's why I left as soon as I got away from you; I would never have had the courage to do so otherwise." Nicera said sadly.

"How could you betray us? If you didn't agree with our ways than why didn't you come to me or our leaders?" Krene asked, his head lowered in defeat. His eyes could be healed, but for now, he was stuck being blind.

"Other apprentices who turned to Master Tekari or Lady Magnus were punished for "treasonous thoughts" and I couldn't turn to you because you'd send me to them. Why do you even stay with them? Surely you can see that some of what we were doing is wrong?"

Krene looked up, blood oozing from his closed eyes. "I embraced them! I wanted justice! My daughter was murdered by thugs and the law did nothing! They shunned me and told me that it was a private investigation! She was one of the Apostles of Ozai!"

"What?" Bolin gasped, looking amazed and freaked out.

"They were the ones who defended Fire Lord Ozai, they thought the world should have been united under him." Asami said, grimacing as she spoke.

Tahno scowled, "During my time as a bounty hunter, I was occasionally sent to capture members of the cult who were suspected of terrorism. One day, myself and a few allies went to their compound and found it destroyed."

"Was that the day-?"

"Yes, it was one of the first encounters we had with Lightbenders. The people responsible for the destruction of the cult were the Angel Wings; it was likely because they viewed the apostles as evil and killing them was justified." Tahno said. Krene looked heartbroken, tears now mixed with his blood.

"No…NO! How could they!? Dozens of us became Angel Wings after that attack so we could get justice! Tekari…she lied to me!? SHE LIED TO ALL OF US!?" Krene roared, struggling against his earth bonds.

"She likely did it for whatever greater good she wants. Kyora told us that Tekari was obsessed with doing things for the greater good." Asami commented. Nicera turned away from the group, trying to mask the crack in her voice and the tears on her face as she spoke.

"W-We finished our task. Let's take him back to the airship and wait for the others." The young girl said, leaving the room with her head bowed, trying to block out the sounds of her sobbing master. When they met up with Silver and Will upon their mission's completion, they all chi-flickered back to the airship, only to find Team Lin had already returned, with a Paladin bound in iron cables and unconscious.

"You beat Master Cello already?" Nicera commented.

"He lasted about five minutes before he went down like a sack of potatoes. Your target didn't put up much of a fight either by the looks of things." Kye said, Joewe sitting on her lap.

"He was holding back against me. If I was alone, I would have lost even if he used only a tiny bit of his power." Nicera said, watching sadly as Bolin carefully placed Krene into a seat.

"We're still waiting on Korra and Mako's groups. They had the tougher enemies." Asami added. Those on the airship decided to sit in silence, and wait patiently for their friends to return.

Meanwhile, Team Baizon as well as Mako and Korra, had reached the top floors of the headquarters, with both Gabriel and Tekari waiting for them, dressed in full Paladin's armour and wielding swords of light.

"So, you finally arrived. You've caused us a large setback, but we won't be beaten so easily." Tekari said, keeping a neutral expression. Gabriel had a much harder time hiding his emotions and was visibly enraged by Team Avatars attack.

"The only good thing to come from this fight will be that we kill many of our stronger enemies. We should actually be thanking you, you've practically gift wrapped Kyora and dropped her in our lap." He said spitefully.

"I've been waiting to kick your ass after what went down at the estate all those years ago. You're going down fool!" Mako said, igniting his hands with hot red flames. Baizon followed suit with his blue flames and Gabriel prepared a shield of light.

"I'll support you." Kyora said, focusing her chi and touching both the firebenders. "[Intensity]" she whispered. "This should make your flames even hotter; you should be able to pierce his shields now."

The two firebenders smirked as they felt the new power running through them. it wouldn't last long, but it would be enough to deal with Gabriel. "Master Tekari, what the hell was that?" the lieutenant growled.

"She has learnt Cain's power of Air Whisper. Hikari warns us both to be very cautious as she could quite literally kill you with a whisper." Tekari warned.

"It's a good thing I don't want to hurt anyone then." Kyo retorted, smiling faintly.

"That is an admirable quality. It shows you understand the value of life, but it also shows your naivety. Sometimes, you must take a life to save others. Imagine how many lives would have been saved if Sozin had been put down before he got to powerful." Tekari shouted back.

There was a loud explosion as Baizon and Mako began their battle with Gabriel while the others looked on. Tekari and Kyora were too fixated on each other to notice. "No one who openly searches for people to kill can be a happy person. You would destroy any one who disagrees with you and you wouldn't care."

"I pray to the spirits and our lord Izanagi for the welfare of the fallen souls, but they're own sin brought their deaths." Tekari yelled.

"And who decides what is sin!? Who has the right to tell others what is right and what is wrong. A person should be allowed to live as they please so long as they aren't hurting others." Kyora yelled back.

Tekari's expression became dark and she fixed Kyora with a harsh glare. "It sounds like you have sided with Akuan."

"I haven't. I agree with his philosophy, but he plans to use Ragnarok to force his philosophy on others, just as you are. I only want peace, as fragile as it seems to be." Kyora said, looking sad. As young as she was, Kyo knew that Utopia was not possible; a perfect world can only be inhabited by perfect people, and no such person has ever or will ever exist. Mankind his flawed, to say otherwise is foolish.

With this thought fresh in her mind, Kyora gave up on her words; nothing she could say would make Tekari back down. The young Avatar gently reached a hand into the pocket of her flowing green dress, pulling out the hilt that would become her Wind Sword. As she did so, she called out within her mind and Yanos appeared beside her.

"Kyora, I will help you in this fight. Don't forget, I am always here to protect you. I am your shield." And with that final word, his body glowed and transformed into a small kite shield, made of shining silver with a blue arrow running around the side and the symbol of the Air Nomads in the centre. With her sword of wind and her shield, Kyora looked like a tiny knight, going into battle for her king and country.

"I don't want to, but I will fight you if it will end this war faster! Please forgive me." Kyora yelled before darting forward, stunning her friends. Tekari created a shield of light to block the incoming blow, but Kyora ripped through it with her wind sword, hitting Tekari's left hand in the process. The unique sword began to take effect and Tekari lost all feeling in her hand, becoming unable to use it.

"So, that sword can't leave physical wounds but it can temporarily severe my nerves? A suitable weapon for a pacifist." Tekari commented, almost impressed. She waved her light sword and used it to create several light arrows and fire them at Kyo, who blocked each one with her new shield. Yanos did not react to the blows and not a single scratch was left on his surface after the mini-barrage.

Baizon and Mako were having a similarly difficult time getting through Gabriel's defences with the man creating light barriers and shields almost as fast as the firebenders' boosted power could destroy them. The flashes of blue and red flames continued to bombard the lightbender lieutenant, but Kyora's air whisper was slowly wearing off and soon, they'd be unable to break his defence. Haiumi pulled a light crystal from her pack and threw it to Baizon.

"Everyone close your eyes!" he yelled before setting the crystal off. Blinding light enveloped the room and destroyed both Tekari's and Gabriel's light constructs, but unlike Krene, they closed their eyes in time. When Gabriel opened his eyes, he found that Mako had closed the gap and was in the process of sending a flaming fist into the lightbender's gut. Gabriel cried out in pain as the punch tore through his armour and left a large burn on his abdomen.

"Damn it. You'll pay for this!" he yelled.

"Consider that payback for breaking my hand at the Hoshin Estate." Mako said with a smirk. Now it was Gabriel's turn to take the offensive as he rapidly created throwing knives, forcing Mako and his son to dodge and avoid. Kyora saw her team mates' struggling and attempted to cast another Air Whisper but Tekari kneed the poor girl in the stomach, winding her and knocking her to the ground. Haiumi and Korra both snapped with anger and began attacking with everything they had, bombarding Tekari's shield with all kinds of elemental attacks from fireballs to ice spikes to bolts of lightning. While the onslaught was happening, Maruka raised a barrier of earth around herself, Kirok and Kyora, giving Kirok the space he needed to help heal Kyora.

"It's fine, I was just caught by surprise. Nothing's broken." Kyora said, assuring her friends.

"You had her on the ropes until you got distracted. Baizon and Mako are grown-ups, they can take care of themselves." Kirok scolded gently, running his healing hand over Kyo's abdomen.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to remember." Kyo said, getting back to her feet. "I'll boost your speed and defence, then you can help me keep Tekari on her toes." She added with a smile, using the appropriate Air Whispers on both Maruka and Kirok. When the barrier was dropped, they saw that Baizon had been hit hard by a blast of light energy, leaving a bad burn on his shoulder and rendering him unconscious. Mako was now pounding down on Gabriel, shattering his shields over and over again with a sword in his hand.

"He summoned Seiryu, his Anima Aes!" Kirok commented with surprise.

Mako wasn't the only one who had gotten serious as Korra was now in the Avatar State and using her own Anima Aes, Kirin. But Tekari was still too much for her as it seemed she wouldn't hold back against someone like Korra as opposed to Kyora. Tekari had entered her Spirit Form, replacing her normal form with that of Hikari, the goddess of light.

"Dang, both fights are too much for us!" Maruka lamented, knowing her strength could not even compare to the current fighters.

"Kids! Get over here!" Haiumi yelled. The water bender had taken cover beside Baizon and was healing his wounds with an ice barrier as her only protection.

"Is he okay?" Kyora asked.

"Yes but he won't be fighting anytime soon. Unlike the fight with Raine, he couldn't get himself worked up as much." Haiumi told them, not looking away from the burn on Baizon's shoulder.

"He gets worked up and can beat the tar out of the enemy second in command but then he can't get himself going and loses to an underling? He's either schizophrenic or stupid." Kirok said angrily, remembering how easily Baizon had defeated Raine.

"Hey, people who go power mad and turn into nutty bloodbenders shouldn't criticize." Maka shot back with an impish smile. Kirok blushed and silenced himself while Kyora tried to stop herself from giggling.

"But in all seriousness, we need a strategy. Korra is doing well to hold Tekari off but we don't know how long she can do it. Tekari has a lot more experience as a Kami and Korra doesn't like using her Spirit Form." Haiumi said, looking away from her work to witness the increasingly one-sided fight. Even with the Avatar State and Kirin, Korra was taking more hits than she was dishing out and failure seemed almost imminent.

And then Tekari surprised them all by creating two light construct copies of herself, both equipped with crystal swords and both eager to tear Korra apart. They more or less succeeded. Korra was unable to fight against and defend against all three powerful fighters and her arms and legs were practically painted with slashes, causing the poor girl to lose consciousness and fall to the floor with a hard thump. Tekari looked down at the unconscious Avatar and scowled.

"The problem with the younger Kami is that they forget they are not invincible. Lightbending is by far the most superior bending style and those that say otherwise are deluded." She said bitterly.

Mako witnessed Korra fall to the ground and was distracted just long enough for Gabriel to stab him in the stomach with a short dagger. "Your little friend is as inferior to us as you and your son was. You should just take your children and leave; Kyora belongs to us now!" he boasted.

Tekari scowled and sighed. Her lieutenant had made a very foolish mistake. Mako incinerated the dagger and seared the wound shut before infusing is fist with as much power as he could manage.

"DO. NOT. INSULT. MY. SON!" he roared, punctuating each word with a furious barrage of fiery blows. When the onslaught was over, Gabriel lay passed out on the stone floor, his armour decimated and his body covered in bruises and burns. Mako looked at Tekari and smirked before passing out from the blood loss caused by the stab wound. Haiumi immediately ran to heal him while Tekari looked on without much surprise.

"Firebenders like the members of Team Avatar's Five Dragons are powerful indeed. Using sources other than anger for their flames and then using their anger as well to go into a berserk rage. That's why the elite Fire Nation soldiers are called Berserkers." The lightbender commented. "Now, your three strongest fighters are incapacitated. I will release you and spare the lives of the firebenders in return for Kyora. This is non-negotiable."

Haiumi looked up with a panicked expression. She knew she had to get the children out, even if it meant leaving the adults, but there was no way she'd get to the kids to chi-flicker away without being skewered by arrows of light. Tekari smiled as she saw the inevitability of the situation dawn on Haiumi, who lowered her head in defeat. They would all die unless she gave up Kyora. Haiumi tried desperately to use her energybending to speak telepathically with her mother, but Tekari's divine influence blocked her out. No energybending would get in or out of the room.

Kirok also saw the inevitability of the situation and while Maruka desperately clung to Kyora, trying to shield her, the young waterbender realised someone would have to be sacrificed in order to escape. He chose himself, and he had the perfect plan to not only cause a distraction but to also cause Tekari to kill him and bring the wrath of the other factions down upon the Angel Wings.

"I tortured Lady Raine Magnus with bloodbending." He said, standing off to the side so any attacks would hit him and no one else.

Tekari looked stunned, amazed that the boy would even have the audacity to lie about such a thing. But you cannot lie to a Divine and Kirok watched her expression turn to rage as Hikari confirmed what he had said. "You little brat!" Tekari screamed, creating a spear of light and throwing it. Kirok closed his eyes and waited for death's embrace, but fate had other ideas, as did Kyora.

As she was too far to block the attack herself, Kyora desperately threw Yanos, still in shield form and the shield was just able to hit the side of the spear head, not stopping it but causing it to veer of course and into the wall behind Kirok. Kyora smiled for a brief moment before a blast of light energy was sent at her. Tekari knew she couldn't kill Kyora, but she would still punish the girl for her interference. Kyora closed her eyes and braced for the pain, but just as it hadn't come three years ago at the Sato Manor, it didn't come now. Instead, Kyora heard Maruka scream as she instinctively threw herself in front of the blast.

Her eyes shot wide open and she watched, paralysed with shock, as Maruka hit the ground. Images of Jallar smirking as Yanos hit the ground surfaced in Kyora's memory and with a terrible roar, the young Avatar threw a punch and the winds followed her command. A great torrent of air crashed into Tekari and knocked her out of the room and out of the tower entirely, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Without waiting another second, Kyora was at Maruka's side, looking at the damage. The blast had left a large wound right between her stomach and chest and she was bleeding profusely. Nothing vital had been severely damaged but she was till bleeding too much! She would die from the blood loss. With Mako stabilised, Haiumi sprinted to the girls and skidded as she dropped to her knees, beginning to perform healing on Maruka while Kyora tried to hush the sobbing girl.

"It's gonna be okay Maka, just hold on a little longer." Kyo said, smiling to comfort her friend even as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It-It's too late…I can feel myself slipping…" Maka said, her words becoming slurred. She was nearing unconsciousness and death.

"There's too much blood! Gah! I can't close a wound of this size!" Haiumi yelled, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Kirok swallowed thickly and raised his arms. Instantly, Maruka seemed to relax and her blood began to flow more slowly, giving Haiumi the chance to heal some of the more serious internal damage. Kyora tearfully thanked Kirok but Maka was still dying and Haiumi could not heal fast enough to save Maka's life. The picture of Yanos dying flashed before her eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she had bathed Maruka in yellow flames, focusing all her chi into the healing fire. The wound closed right before Haiumi's eyes and after checking it was safe, Kirok released his bloodbending, allowing Maruka's blood to return to normal circulation.

They all sighed with relief; Maruka was fine now. At least until Kyora was through with her!

"Why did you do something so stupid! I can't die! It might have hurt but is that really worth risking your life!?" Kyora yelled, still crying.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think about it, I just wanted to save you." Maruka said, sad that she had made Kyora sad. "Saving you any pain would have been worth it."

"But it would have hurt more if you died! I can't lose any more friends! Especially not you…" Kyora mumbled, looking down with slight embarrassment. Her tears were falling slower now and Maruka sat up and lifted Kyora's head.

"Kyora, I…I love you. I love you so much that the thought of seeing you hurt, immortal or not…it just drives me nuts! I don't want to lose you." Maruka said, blushing hotly. Haiumi smiled and Kirok looked away. In truth, he too loved Kyora, but he would never feel right claiming such a thing after what he had done and now, with luck, Kyora would accept Maruka's feelings and he could move on.

Kyora looked up, blushing as brightly as Maruka. "I know…I heard you tell Nicera that time in the desert. All this time, I've been trying to find the right way to say…I love you too."

Maruka's smile was unrivalled as she grabbed Kyora and hugged her tightly. as they separated, Maka gave Kyora a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up, helping Kyora up along the way. The happy moment would have been perfect, had Tekari not decided to fly back into the room.

"Don't think that will be enough to stop my wrath! That brat tortured my master!" Tekari roared, more enraged than Kyora had ever seen.

"He was manipulated by Tarrlok. He thought he was doing it for me, so I will take responsibility. I will do whatever you ask, but I won't hurt my friends or help you control Ragnarok!" Kyora yelled, moving to shield her friends. Haiumi quickly ran and grabbed the three unconscious adults, but sadly she could not chi-flicker.

"Don't bother escaping, my power blocks all energybending. And why would I accept your life for his? Especially since you openly refuse to do the only thing we need from you." Tekari said coldly. Something was off…she seemed too different.

"I see…you're the goddess of light, well, you're her Kami. When you are feeling very negative, you begin to…change. I'm sorry, I really don't want to fight but I cannot forgive you. You almost killed Maruka and you tried to kill Kirok! No one hurts my friends, no matter their reasons!" Kyora yelled, darting forward. She once again drew her air sword and Kirok threw the Yanos Shield back to her, which she caught before avoiding a swing from Tekari's long sword. Kyora followed up by using the [Bulwark] Air Whisper to strengthen her skin, just in time to receive a kick to her ribs, sending her a few feet backwards but not hurting her. Tapping into her powers, Kyora used her Earth Forge ability to give shape to her chi. Before Tekari knew what happened, vines burst from a sphere of light in Kyora's palm, binding her tightly.

"This is my new fighting style! I've been practicing it ever since Yanos became my Anima Aes. The Thornless Rose style!"

Sure enough, small red roses began to bloom along the vines and slowly, Tekari felt her power being drained away. These weren't just any vines, they were Soul Sucker vines! Tahno had told Kyora about them, telling her that they latched onto people who passed them in swamps and absorbed their chi, leaving them unconscious and at the mercy of swamp predators.

And now, it was doing the same to Tekari. Her chi was draining from her and nothing she could do would stop it; her body was too tightly bound to enter Spirit Form or move so she could bend. The last thing she saw before passing out was the red roses turn white from absorbing her power. Haiumi wasted no time in adding ice to the bindings on Tekari's wrists and ankles before tossing her over her shoulder and moving to stand beside the kids.

"Well done Kyora. With this victory, the war is one step closer to the end." Haiumi said with a smile.

"True, but the defeat of the Angel Wings has ended our allegiance with Tensa." Kirok said.

"I don't care. With Kyora on our side, we can't lose!" Maruka cheered, holding Kyo's hand.

Kyora smiled and waited for Haiumi to chi-flicker them back to the air ship so they could finally go home. But deep down, Kyora felt immensely proud of herself; she had defeated Tekari! She may have caught her by surprise and Tekari's lack of self-control near the end had certainly helped, but she had still won!

With the added confidence, Kyora looked forward to seeing the end of the war. Somehow she knew it would be alright.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 3 Chapter 25**

**OXOXOXO**

Well, looks like Maruka was the winner for the pairing poll! For those who want to know, Kirok only lost by about nine or ten votes.

Kyora's flower based earthbending, using the earth forge ability, was my original plan for her fighting style, since her plants can drain a person's chi, leaving them defenceless.

Just so you know, Maruka would still have been the one hurt, even if Kirok had won the poll. He would have been more motivated in his bloodbending and would have been able to heal Maka by himself. he'd confess while he worked and Maka would allow him to win Kyo as thanks for saving her life.

There will be another three year time skip before book 4.

Book 4 will have several other moments of interest, such as a chapter between Haiumi and Baizon.


	76. Book 4: Chapter 1: Reflections on Water

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 1: Reflection on the Water

OXOXOXO

4th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Three long years had passed since the defeat of Tekari at Los Luminus. Much had changed, and mostly for the better.

The damages done to Los Luminus was repaired by allied forces and the residents were not disturbed in their way of life. With no leaders, the Angel Wings split into a few wandering bands of fighters, trying to hold what little control they had but failed miserably. Tekari herself was reunited with Raine and after admitting her defeat, Team Avatar allowed them both to live freely, even if they did need to remain with their bending blocked. Hikari was an honourable Divine and she recognised that she had been beaten by Susanoo, so the Goddess of Light made no moves to restore Tekari's power, leaving the Angel Wing's former leader to try a new approach. Talking Kyora into the idea.

Kyora had turned sixteen only a few weeks ago and both she and the other children had grown almost into full adults. Kyo was now a slender young woman, shorter than the others but still quite tall. She now wore a yellow dress with red sleeves and leggings and most notably, she now had blue airbender arrows on her back, limbs and head. Her long hair and messy fringe hid most of the arrow, so it didn't take much to hide it completely if she needed to. Shiyo looked almost identical to her sister, but wore an inverted version of her outfit, with red dress and yellow sleeves and leggings. She too had earned her airbender arrows.

Shortly after the battle of Los Luminus, all of Team Avatar had relocated to the Northern Water Tribe to watch over Kyora's water training in the comfort of the Water Chief's Palace. They certainly had a lot of time to get comfortable…

As Korra and Tsukiyomi had predicted, Kyo had a surprisingly hard time learning the fourth element in the cycle. Those that didn't know the real reason behind it called it the Fourth Phenomena; a problem that all Avatars had when learning their fourth element. Aang had similar troubles with Fire and Korra had the same problem with air.

Kyora was in the middle of her exercises when Haiumi arrived to switch places with Korra, as was customary. Korra in the morning, Haiumi in the afternoon.

"How is she doing today?" Haiumi asked. The waterbender hadn't changed very much in the last few years, though she did now have a nasty scar on her back after a run in with the shadowbenders.

"Quite well. With luck, Tsukiyomi will begin training her unique ability soon and then we can give her the trials. She will be finished by the end of the year, or at least part way into spring of next year." Korra said as she watched Kyora turn her water whip into a series of icicles which became imbedded in the nearby wall. Kyora had a large water skin tied to her waist, since she could not generate water yet on account of not being a Water Spirit.

She had wanted to, but Korra and Tsukiyomi hadn't allowed it. "You're not ready" they had said and they refused to say anymore on the matter.

"Hey Kyo, I'm heading to see Baizon, Haiumi will finish todays training." Korra said before taking off.

"Okay, see you at dinner. Hey Haiumi, how are you?" Kyora asked politely, bowing a bit.

"Very well thank you. so, Korra tells me you're nearly through with your training. Only a few more moves to master!" the waterbender said with a smile.

"Finally, three years it's taken. I was pretty surprised when I had such trouble…guess it's the Fourth Phenomena!" Kyo said with a laugh. "So, have you been with Baizon all day? Did he finally pop the question?" the teen asked with a sly smirk. Personality wise, Kyora had become much more confident and acted more like a teenage girl; not in the rebellious sense but maturity-wise.

"No, I don't expect him to! We've only been dating for three years, we hooked up a couple of days after you and Maruka." Haiumi said with a light blush.

"True but Maruka and I are only sixteen! We can't marry yet, though I think Maruka is already planning weddings. She's surprisingly lovey-dovey for a earthbender." Kyora chuckled.

"She's an earthbender too and we're hopeless romantics. No one would be surprised if you and Maruka stayed together forever, I don't think any Avatars have had more than one real relationship. Aang married his first girlfriend, Korra married her first boyfriend and even Silver and Will married their first partners. The only Avatar I know who didn't marry was Tensa." Haiumi said, racking her brain for anyone else that hadn't married.

"I bet he would have married Kye if he hadn't gone so crazy." Kyo said with a hint of melancholy.

"Oh really? And who says I would have married him?"

Both Kyo and Haiumi almost leapt out of their skin with fright as Kye snuck up behind them. they both turned around to see her and they could have sworn they were seeing double. Despite not being blood related or related in any way at all, Joewe had grown up to almost perfectly resemble her master, with only shorter hair and softer eyes to tell the two apart.

Kye and Joewe knew this and frequently walked around together to freak people out, they even wore similar airbender garb. "Tensa and I were very close but we never ventured beyond being best friends." Kye said with a small smile.

"You scared me for a second! I still have trouble sensing others." Kyora lamented. Kye and a few others had given her small lessons in energybending over the years and while she could easily take bending now, she had a lot more trouble sensing others; she also had a rough time creating kinetic blasts, but her barriers and chi-flicker was good.

"Hehe I know, that's why it's so fun to scare you." Joewe said with a laugh. While still by far the quietest of the bunch, Joewe had become much more friendly and sociable when compared to her old self.

"Since you're here, did you want to spar? It's been a while since I went up against a pure energybender, especially since Asami is still working with Tekari to counter shadowbenders." Kyo said, secretly hoping to fight Joewe. In raw power and versatility, Kyo was clearly superior, but Joewe had speed and stamina that put the young Avatar to shame. Kyo had to admit that the young energybender was probably the fastest member of Team Avatar (even if she and Kye were unofficial members).

"I would really like to, but Master Kye needs to talk to the entire team. It's part of why we came to see you, we need to stop your training for a day or two." Joewe said regretfully.

"Stop my training? Why? Is something wrong?" Kyo asked with a worried expression.

"No, but we've uncovered some new Intel on Tensa, explaining why he hasn't destroyed anymore pillars since the Orren one from three years ago. We think he discovered something that he's worried about; revolving around the scary man that's been hunting Kye and myself."

Kyora froze and tried to hide her fearful expression. The scary man was undoubtedly the White Swordsman that had met Kyora in the Temple of Cain and Kyora was determined to keep that incident a secret. "Well, we should gather the others then. I think Shiyo's been looking for some excitement; building snow men and beating uncle Meelo at snowball fighting gets boring after three years."

"Hehe I can imagine." Joewe chuckled.

Kye rolled her eyes as she walked beside Haiumi to find the others. "Why doesn't she just go and travel? Shiyo can fly right? And it's common for Air Nomads to go out and see the world." She said.

"Shiyora refuses to leave Kyora's side if she can avoid it. Once this war is over and Kyora's training is finished, they plan to travel together, along with Kirok and Maruka." Haiumi explained, a small smile on her lips.

"Kirok too? Oh! He's still dating Shiyo right? I almost forgot. Are those two getting along well?" Kye asked.

"Oh yeah, they're thick as thieves. Shiyo won't admit it to him, but she gives Kirok a lot of credit for helping her get her own life. She claims that if Kirok had never had the bloodbending incident, Kyo may never have met Shiyo and the two would still be suffering." Haiumi smiled as she recalled what Shiyo had told her. "Ah, speak of the devil."

Haiumi and Kye looked ahead to see Kyo and Joewe were already in a conversation with Shiyo, who had grown just as beautiful as her older sister (even though the two were identical, Shiyo referred to Kyo as the older sister). With Shiyo walking with them, the five women called for the rest of Team Avatar to convene in the throne room of Desna, Korra's cousin and the Water Chief. Kye and picked a good time to visit, since it was one of the rare times that all of Team Avatar was together.

Once everyone had been convened, Kye gave her report. "Tensa has been in contact with the man that has been hunting Joewe and I. For whatever reason, this man has convinced him not to destroy the pillars, but to simply burrow to the bottom of each one, leaving only one powerful blast left until they were completely destroyed. Maybe he plans to destroy all the pillars in one fell swoop."

"What purpose would that serve? Is there some way of rebuilding the pillars that he fears we'll find out?" Tenzin asked.

"The only one who could reforge the pillars is Izanagi and he'd need to reforge all of them at once. If only one is damaged, he can't repair it since the technique was not made for individual pillars." Kona explained.

"Well, we should at least try to capture one of the pillar sites then." Rohan pointed out. "As long as we protect even one of them, Ragnarok cannot be awakened. The only problem would be the Paragons. Tekari, what do you know of these people? The Chaos Sabre faction."

Tekari, who along with Raine had become both political prisoners and occasional advisors, looked at Silver. "I assume Silver had already mentioned them. Aside from Mathias and his hooded gang, the Paragons are the biggest threat. Those guys were the first and strongest Kami, bar none. Heck, Jerik Taiyo wasn't even a Kami and he still defeated Silver and Will. In a fair fight, we have no chance of defeating them; not without major training."

"Damn it… Kye, you know some Zenbending and Energybending, any chance that you have some other cool stuff you can show us to help?" Mako asked.

"Sorry but no. unless every one of us undergoes strict energy training, get Anima Aes and some fancy experimental powers from Will, we don't have much chance of winning a one on one fight. I could beat Tensa, but the Paragons are a different matter. So, we should do a test." Kye said.

"What kind of test?" Kyo asked.

"Tomorrow, all of Team Avatar, the Kami and any strong allies we have, are going to travel to the City of Rubies, a pillar location and an ancient ruin, buried beneath a mountain. From my scouting, I've found out that the first Kami of Kusanagi, a man named Tsurugi, is guarding the place. We are going to fight him, gauge his strength and see how big the divide in our power is. Then, I'll have an idea what to do to fight the Paragons."

Team Avatar didn't take long to mull it over. "Do you think Nicera and Gorm would like to come?" Kyo asked, knowing that Nicera had been training with her master Zeroy again. Zeroy had had a very nasty talk with Tekari regarding the deaths of his daughter and the Apostles of Ozai, only to learn it had been a rogue cell of lightbenders, all of whom had been tried and imprisoned. He still hadn't forgiven Tekari, but he no longer hated her.

"I think so, I plan to give Hao and Xun a good work out, since I haven't used them in a while." Korra said. Kye smiled.

"Wow, we're going to see a full on battle with Korra the Sage of Balance? That'll be exciting." She said, genuinely looking forward to it.

"Not only that. It's time that Anima, lord of spirits got back in the fight!" Kona said, changing his usual cloak for the golden monk's cloak.

"Well, I dare say we might actually win!" Kye said with a big grin.

Tomorrow, Team Avatar got back into the fight, and Tensa would not see them coming.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 1**

**OXOXOXO**

Well, that was the last of the time skips! Kyora is a lot stronger and more confident now!

We'll be having a short Paragon fight soon! Don't get too excited, since it's mainly to showcase their power.

I don't think Tensa shows up much in this book,

An early plan for the story would have ended the war in book 3 and focused on Ragnarok for the last two books, but since he was revealed much earlier that in the original draft, that didn't happen.

Another original idea was that I was going to have Kye train Kyora in Zenbending while she was also working with the other elements, but considering how much trouble Kyora had with bending at the beginning of the story, it didn't work out.


	77. Chapter 2: Battle in the City of Rubies

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 2: Battle in the City of Rubies

OXOXOXO

5th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

The sun rose on the day of a much anticipated battle. Today would be the first attempt to defeat a Paragon, by all of Team Avatar. Individuals and small groups had failed miserably in the past when fighting Jerik, but all of Team Avatar and the Kami might have a chance…

Even Tekari and Raine were eager to fight and had been allowed to have their bending again, since Hikari wouldn't allow either of them to break their bargain with Team Avatar, it was deemed they could be trusted. So, on the day of the battle, the large group armed themselves, prepared their Anima Aes and got ready for a challenging battle.

They had all boarded their airship, giving them time to relax before they arrived at the entrance to the underground ruins. Shiyo was by far the most excited, as she was the only one who had not been in a real battle before, having made do with sparring sessions.

"This is really exciting! My first battle is with a real Paragon! Should we start making a strategy? Ooh! Maybe we can try some cool and tricky tactics to catch him off guard!" Shiyo said excitedly.

"Calm down dear, you don't need to get so worked up. Baizon has made a battle plan." Virgo said, patting her younger daughter's head.

"Yes I have. The immortals will be the primary fighters, since there isn't a risk of death for them. The rest of us will fight at a distance with ranged attacks with Kyora taking position between the outer, mortal ring of fighters and the inner immortal ring. Her job will be supporting us and healing when needed, fighting only when necessary. Haiumi and Aqua will be almost exclusively there for emergency healing and to generate water for the waterbenders. The airbenders and Nicera will take the high ground while Fire and Earth benders will help the immortals keep Tsurugi from moving freely. With luck, we'll be able to overwhelm him and without it, we should at least be able to gauge his strength. Do your best not to destroy him as well, or he'll be remade later on. We need to capture him if possible." Baizon said, drawing out a crude formation on a piece of paper. It wasn't great, but it was enough for them all to realise their role.

"So we'll be flying? That's why you had us bring our gliders." Tenzin said, not having used his for a long time.

"Yeah, plus I think mom has some bombs for you guys to drop. Just be careful not to hit our guys." Baizon said, looking to Asami for confirmation.

"I have satchels of them prepared for you. They're…assorted. You'll never know what they do until they go off." Asami said, looking through several oddly coloured canisters in her bag. "I think a few are just stink bombs…" she said with a blush, a little embarrassed she hadn't thought to label them.

"Well, I highly doubt a Paragon is going to be bothered by stink bombs. They might be a bit of a hindrance for us though." Kye said jokingly, making Asami pout.

"We have a few hours, I'll sort through them." she said sulkily, beginning to take out each bomb to check for any identifying features.

"Well, while Asami does that, what about the rest of you? Any special prep you need to do?" Silver asked, stroking the white cat on her shoulder. It had been a long time since anyone had seen Silver's Anima Aes, Chronos.

"Well, those of us who have Anima Aes have already got them summoned. I'll the Black and White Spirits when we arrive. Will they be more practical as individual fighters or as weapons?" Korra asked.

"Keep them as weapons. Too many extras will make fighting this guy tougher. Plus, we need you at your best so enter the Avatar State or Spirit Form as soon as the battle starts. The same should go for all the Avatar and Kami, minus Kona and Kyo of course." Kye said, looking at the two living Divines. Since Kyora was opening her elemental chakras at the same time she becomes an elemental spirit, it had been decided to wait until she had mastered the elements before trying to open the last three chakra and only after that would she learn Zenbending and the Eighth Chakra.

"Where will Joewe be in the formation, and also, where will Bumi and Asami be? You didn't mention mortal energybenders." Kyo pointed out to Baizon.

"They will be in the back ring since they aren't immortal. They will support us with kinetic defences and also hinder the enemy anyway they can." Baizon answered.

With Kyo's curiosity satisfied and with little more to say, they descended into small talk until they arrived in the mountains. They landed close to the peak of the largest within the range and then left the ship, since they'd need to climb a little to reach the entry way that Kye had found. Once they had reached the small gap in the rocks, Lyrae looked around and then gasped.

"You can see Republic City from here! It's just over there! To the west!" she said excitedly, putting her hands over the tops of her eyes so she could see it better.

"You're right, the site of Republic City is also the place where the Ruins of the City of Sapphires are. It's twinned with what we're looking for." Kye explained.

"What happened to these two cities anyway? Were they destroyed when the Crystalmancers were defeated?" Kirok asked.

"I don't actually know, it was before I was born. Maybe Silver or Will knows…or maybe Kona?" Kye said, looking to the people in question.

"Sorry, I never came to these places." Silver said with a shrug.

"Me neither, though I had heard of them." Will added.

Since neither of the White Haired siblings had a clue, everyone turned to the next very old and wise one, Kona, who reluctantly answered. "This place was built and destroyed long before Silver or Will were born. It was from a pre-Crystalmancer civilisation and was ultimately destroyed by them. They were originally above ground, but the Crystalmancers buried them beneath the mountains, complete with all of their people. The city has become a tomb. It's a bit of a downer, but Republic City now rests on top of a huge necropolis."

Team Avatar gulped at the idea of thousands of corpses waiting for them in the caverns, but with their curiosity sated, they pushed on regardless, entering the tunnel in pairs, with gaps between them to avoid them all being buried at once if a cave-in happened. Korra and Kyora had taken point, walking in first and it was them who first alerted Team Avatar that they had reached the city…by screaming like little girls when the ground beneath them broke through, landing them in the middle of a body pit, or a bone pit as it was now.

"Are you guys okay!?" Silver shouted down the hole.

"Yeah, the dead people broke our fall and possibly my spine…" Korra groaned. "Kyo's fine too, but I think the bones scared her."

Sure enough, Kyo had landed just a few feet away from Korra and had immediately lept up and away from the pit of human remains, scared witless by the bones. "I've never seen actual dead people like this before!" she shouted. A few moments later, the rest of Team Avatar jumped down the hole, landing safely on the bones, but not without causing a few cringe worthy crunches as they accidentally snapped ribs and kicked skulls.

"Creepy. Where will Tsurugi be?" Mako asked, turning to Kye.

"When I scouted the place, he was just a little way from the exit of the tunnel up there. We fell through roughly two thirds of the way in. Tsurugi should be a short walk that way." Kye said, pointing towards the west.

After that, Kye led the group through the eerie city, which was mostly crushed houses and desecrated bones. during the mostly silent trip, they did discover why this place had been called the City of Rubies. Almost everywhere, bright red crystals sprout from the ground, walls and even ceiling of the city, each one glowing brightly. In the distance, they could see one that was as big as the Aang Memorial Statue in Republic City.

"That's the Blood Spire, built by the original owners. I don't know how they did it, but I think it was with energybending. They used to take children to an altar in front of it and sacrifice one of them to appease the gods." Kona told them.

"How barbaric!" Jinora said, looking a little ill at the thought.

"Indeed. It's not surprising that no other cities or kingdoms tried to save them. Almost every other kingdom in the world had back up from some other kingdom, except this one. Not even its twin wanted to be involved." Kona said, remembering the night that the city had fallen. He had helped rescue the children, but had left the adults to their fates. Interestingly, at least to him, most of the children had been left with monasteries which eventually evolved into the Air Temples. It was very possible that Kye, Tensa or the Airbender family were descendants of those he had rescued.

The smile that thought brought him was quickly wiped away as the group suddenly stopped. They were inside a house that had partially crumbled and had blocked the road, forcing them through the rest of the building. Kye had been a few steps ahead of the rest and had already noticed Tsurugi, sitting comfortably on an old chair, seemingly asleep.

"Hey Tsurugi." Kye yelled, making the Paragon turn to her with a raised eyebrow. Team Avatar looked completely shocked by Kye's sudden lack of judgement, but she quickly shut them up.

"Thralls don't sleep. He would have definitely sensed us if he hadn't heard that scream earlier, so trying a sneak attack would have ended with us being caught unaware."

"She is right you know, though I would never use such a dishonourable tactic myself." Tsurugi said, his voice almost paradoxically deep considering his young appearance. He resembled a young man with shoulder length black hair, wearing samurai-like armour with a green overcoat. He had four swords, two tied on either side of his hip and each one appeared ready to cut the interlopers down.

"Nice to see you Mr First." Sonata said with a smirk.

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow as he regarded the girl. "You appear and act young, yet you have the feel of an old soul. How odd…you are no Kami, you must be a Soul Link."

"Correct! I'm Sonata, partner to Kusanagi's current Kami." The cheerful girl announced, gesturing to Murakumo at her side.

Tsurugi and Murakumo observed each other for a few moments before Tsurugi sighed. "It seems my friend has found a new host. No longer being alongside my only friend was undoubtedly the worse part of death. I assume you are here to challenge me? One VS an group of your size is very…unfair, but I suppose you don't care, considering what's at stake."

"Before we fight, I want to know something. Why did you side with Tensa? He isn't controlling you, or you wouldn't be able to talk." Murakumo asked.

"My reason is my own. If I was to be defeated in a fair duel, I may consider divulging such information, but for now, you'll have to go without." He said bluntly, drawing his swords. He wielded one in each hand and stabbed the other two into the stone at his feet.

Before Team Avatar could get into position, he charged forward with remarkable speed, delivering a cross slash to Murakumo. Sonata was barely able to draw in time to block the blow, causing many members of the team to gasp or stumble back in surprise. Kyora took this as the best chance she'd get and used her Thornless Rose style to try and drain Tsurugi's energy. If it worked, the battle would end very quickly.

It didn't.

The vines burst from the ground and from the glowing orb in Kyo's hand, but they had no effect on the Thrall, with the vines barely being able to hold him still. Smiling slightly, Tsurugi's eyes flashed for a moment and Korra was forced to pull Kyora out of the way to stop one of Tsurugi's other swords from impaling her.

"He can remotely chi-flicker his swords!?" Tenzin said in shock. With the distraction of Kyo's technique, the others had been able to take their positions around the Paragon, with only the immortals still within reach of Tsurugi.

"Keeping your distance will not save you." he said blankly. Suddenly, hundreds of Chi Anima's opened up on the ceiling of the cavern and before anyone knew what was happening, a hundred swords of all sorts of styles were raining down on the unprepared Team Avatar.

Either because of Tsurugi's skill or sheer luck, none of the mortal members were killed, but all were seriously injured, as were the immortal members.

Kye gasped in pain as she pulled a rapier out of her shoulder, scowling at Tsurugi. "Take my advice, retreat now. You cannot defeat me with numbers and I will not allow you to heal your comrades here. Tensa told me you were quite the Swordswoman, I hope to meet you again."

Kye was puzzled by his words, but before she could figure out what he meant by meeting her again soon, she was given her answer. Using a lot of her power, Korra manually and remotely chi-flickered everyone out of the caverns.

It had been a devastating loss, one that no one had expected. All they could do now was run and lick their wounds.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 2**

**OXOXOXO**

Not the battle you expected right? Like I said the other day, this was meant to show you how strong, quick and smart the Paragons really are. Defeating them will be a battle of wits more than strength.

I did toy with the idea of having Tsurugi lose and then escape later, so he could be fought in the final book, but I didn't want him to go down too easily and I wanted his true powers to be a secret until the final book.

While I am not a particularly dedicated fan of One Piece, Tsurugi's style of swordsmanship is partly inspired by Roronoa Zoro.

Don't forget to vote for the ending you want to see as Canon! I'll be releasing all of them, but only one will be Canon.

Some famous friends will be returning for the final battle with the Paragons, but you'll need to wait until Book 5 for them.


	78. Chapter 3: Young Hearts

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 3: Young Hearts

OXOXOXO

5th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Deep within a cave, thousands of miles from the Ancient City of Rubies, Tensa sat, angrily staring at a crystal in his hand. Through it, he had just witnessed the momentous defeat of Team Avatar, his former allies, at the hands of a single Paragon.

He hadn't been the only one.

Mathias, leader of the Embodiments and Tensa's temporary partner, stood behind him, looking over the Dark Avatar's shoulder to see the crystal.

"Team Avatar lost very easily…that was not what I had expected." Mathias said, genuinely surprised.

"Tsurugi was once famous as a boy who destroyed an entire army in one night, on his own. He was given the title of Tsurugi of Ten Thousand Blades. In one on one duels, he is no more powerful than an normal swordsman, but against large groups, he cuts loose. He was never defeated in battle and it is said he is on the same level of power as Jerik Taiyo." Tensa said, keeping his voice even.

"Really? Wasn't Jerik defeated and killed by Silver?"

"He was very old by that time, no longer in his prime. Still, it was more of a death by heartbreak than actual battle, against anyone but Silver, he would have won. Now he no longer needs to be saddened by fighting her, so she is now as easy to defeat as the rest."

Mathias raised an eyebrow, still not truly understanding how such a large group had been defeated so fast. Tsurugi had used swords that he had sealed around the cavern and using telekinesis, he had attacked them all and severely injured them. It had been so fast and used a form of Energybending that had originally been thought impossible.

Thousands of miles away, in the hospital section of the Northern Water Chief's palace, Team Avatar were discussing the same thing. Most of Team Avatar was in surgery, being healed by top waterbenders and bloodbenders while the Immortals and the few who had escaped with lesser injuries were left to speak amongst themselves.

"That was embarrassing. I can't believe my vines didn't work!" Kyo complained.

"Don't be ashamed, I should have anticipated that attack! It was just too fast!" Kona said, wincing as Murakumo helped tie a bandage around his abdomen.

"Kusanagi was also shocked. Even as a Kami, he had never possessed power like that. Tensa must have augmented him somehow, probably did the same to the other Paragons." Murakumo said sadly.

Tekari was annoyed by the way she had been beaten so easily, she didn't even have a chance to attack or defend! "Who calls swords from the ceiling anyway!? There must have been thousands of them!"

"Let's not complain and be glad we're alive!" Maruka said, sitting beside Kyora. Maruka had a much more developed body than her still innocent looking girlfriend, but now she was covered in bandages, just like the others.

"I agree with Maruka. But it wouldn't hurt to think up a way to fight against Tsurugi without him beating the heck out of us." Joewe said, fixing a bandage on her arm that had come loose.

"If it weren't for those Chi Anima, we could have defeated him, I'm sure of it! Sadly, he'll always use it right from the beginning if he's put into an unfair fight, so we need a way of getting two or three people to the level they need to be at to win fairly." Kye said.

A moment later, a pair of nurses came in, wheeling one of the hospital beds with them. Leo was one of the first people to come out of his extensive healing session, having been lucky enough to escape with the mildest of the wounds, at least the mildest of the ones who needed surgery.

Seeing Leo being wheeled in gave Ophi an idea. "What about Project Orion? Couldn't we reopen it? Use ourselves as the subjects and greatly augment our abilities?" she suggested. Will was sceptical to say the least.

"Honey, not to be mean, but that plan is terrible! Only thirteen of the original one hundred and twenty one subjects survived the experiments!"

"But Team Avatar and the Kami are really powerful. We survived today were others wouldn't have!" Ophi said.

"Well, it's true that Team Avatar does have rather remarkable vitality, but it's mostly due to everyone's extensive training, including energybending. Also, Kyora is Susanoo, which means being around her grants us the blessing of the Stars. It gives us a big boost of luck." Kona explained.

Kye nodded in agreement. "It's true. Susanoo is sometimes referred to as the Lucky Star, which is where that saying comes from "Thank your lucky star." It used to mean thank Susanoo for whatever just happened."

"How powerful is this lucky charm power?" Maruka asked.

"It varies pretty strongly. It can save an entire army, similar to today, or it can just barely help you find your socks in the morning." Kye said, giving a humorous example.

"It would help if you didn't keep putting your socks in my drawers!" Joewe quipped, making Kye blush and the others chuckle.

"In all seriousness, is it worth trying to augment us? Is our chance of surviving really greater than the others? The ones from the subjects?" Korra asked. Naturally she knew the immortals would live, but it was her husband and daughter she was truly thinking of.

Another patient was brought in, this time they were conscious. "Shiyo!" Kyo yelled, rushing to her injured sister's side. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed by a lot of swords…my first fight didn't end very well." Shiyo said, grimacing as she sat up.

"None of us expected to be defeated so quickly. We really underestimated Tsurugi. I guess this is what we get for that." Kyo said, pointing down at her open wrapped up arms and torso.

"We're discussing if it's worth risking our lives on Will's experiments to give us a boost." Maruka said, knowing Shiyo would definitely have an opinion to voice.

"What about that thing that Necros did to all his Black Lotus guys? It let them do stuff like bloodbend without a full moon or other cool moves." Shiyo asked.

Will's eyes widened. "Soul Augmentation! It's similar to Soul-Link, but instead of linking a mortal soul to a Divine one in order to make them immortal, it links the Mortal Soul to Divine Chi. It adds a few years to the life span as well as greatly increasing all bending arts and chi-based abilities. It also greatly increases vitality and endurance, but the real effects differ between divines."

"So we can all get that boost from each Divine we have? That's six power ups per person!" Korra said with a big smile.

"Sadly, only one Divine can augment a person. If more than one does it, they can become unstable and bending actually gets harder for them. Also, Soul-Links cannot do it. I was only able to because I drained all of the chi from Silver during one of our battles." Will explained.

"So what effects differ between people?" Silver asked.

"Specifically, I think the Divine children of Izanagi would increase the bending power of their respective benders. So we can use Amaterasu for fire, Tsukiyomi for water and Susanoo for Zen, which really only amounts to Nicera." Kona stated.

"Could Hikari give people Lightbending?" Kyo asked.

"No, the only way to give a Non-bender powers is to either awaken their dormant energybending powers, like Asami and Bumi, or to use Tensa's technique to create benders, which was to infuse a person with some elemental chi. only a Zenbender and an Avatar could infuse a person with the Elemental Chi for Zen. Kye is not an Avatar and Kyora doesn't have the skill in Zenbending yet." Kona explained.

"So we're stuck?" Maka said sadly.

"Not at all. I'll research what effects the rest of us Divines can have. In the meantime, you should all busy yourselves." Kona said, before walking away. Will followed him to offer his assistance and Kye and Joewe left to go train. The remaining immortals decided to stay in the medical wing with Shiyo, but they urged Maka and Kyo to leave and have some time to themselves.

"I always thought your mom would be a lot stricter about who you dated. She practically just told us to go on a date." Kyo said with a smile, once they were out of ear shot.

"Mom likes you. You're probably one of the only people she'd tolerate to date me, since your timid and sweet." Maka said, leaning in to peck Kyo on the cheek.

"I have to admit I was scared when I started training with her… I thought she'd be really harsh because of my relationship with you, but she's more protective of me!" Kyo laughed.

"I know, I've inherited a lot of my mother's forcefulness and my father's playfulness. They're worried I'm gonna corrupt you." Maka mocked, making funny and creepy faces. Maruka was definitely the most wilful of the younger generation, with Shiyo just being very childish and Kirok being very chilled out and calm, especially since he was now a rather skilled bloodbending healer. Kyora was of course the shyest and most reserved, which Maruka found adorable, but she had also grown much more confident, strong willed and brave; having won several crucial battles.

Kyora's current most famous act (aside from defeating Tekari in single combat) was the Liberation of the Southern Water City of Coralli. It had been blockaded and occupied by no less than three thousand Shadowbenders and Kyora had just walked in and defeated them all. Not a single one needed healing afterwards as none received any injuries at all, not even little cuts or bruises. That had solidified Kyora's reputation as Kyora of the Gentle Fist, or more in keeping with her Native Element of Earth; Kyora of the Peaceful Earth.

Maruka and Kyo were constantly recognised and revered by the people they met and they were well known in the Northern Water Tribe's capital. Several old men disliked them for being fighting women, even though the Water Tribe hadn't held such views for over a century, some of the more bitter people still passed the beliefs down. And those same people hated them more for being two females who loved one another. When they were fifteen, two years into their stay at the tribe and Kyo's Water training, one man had complained to Chief Desna that having two "horrendous homosexuals" and other horrid names, wondering their village was disgusting and immoral and corrupted the children. One of the servants slipped the man's identity to the other citizens and he was promptly shunned until he had publicly apologised.

Kyo recalled the event with glee as she and Maruka sat down for their date at Kyo's favourite café. Things were going well, they chatted and ate their meals, laughed about their exploits and even laughed at their defeat that same day. Laughing helped them feel better for their defeat and helped motivate them to keep fighting. When their laughter stopped and their conversation topics dried up, Maka took up her favourite past time. She gently gazed into Kyo's eyes, once again saying how much she loved those glistening emeralds. Kyora was about to respond in kind when she suddenly froze, catching sight of a very familiar face.

Walking towards her was Lucia, second in command to Akuan of Demon's Claw and the woman who's arm Kyo had healed when she was just a little girl. Lucia walked towards the two girls, stopping beside their table and looking seriously at Kyora.

"Avatar Kyora."

"L-Lucia? What are you doing here!?" Kyo said, still shocked. Maruka began to prepare her bending.

"I am here to speak with Team Avatar. Violence is not my intention."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 3**

**OXOXOXO**

I wanted to add some cute moments between Maka and Kyo, so here we go!

While Joewe is still very loyal to Kye, I generally view her as the tricky and sometimes mischievous little sister figure for her.

Kyo's personality hasn't changed too much, but Maka has definitely gotten her to come out of her shell and become more confident. It certainly made her braver and bolder in battle. She's also been training with Baizon to learn the arts of a strategist.

When I created Lucia of the Demon Claw, I had originally imagined her as a very lustful, pervy character; but I didn't really like it, so she became a more balanced character.

Fun fact: In my story, Kye loses her socks a lot.


	79. Chapter 4: Dual of Regret

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 4: Duel of Regret

OXOXOXO

5th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora and Maruka froze, their eyes fixed firmly upon the Shadowbender, Lucia.

"I am here to speak with Team Avatar. Violence is not my intention."

They had heard the words, but neither was sure they could trust her. Kyora saw both truths and lies in her statement, but she could not tell which was which.

"What did you want to say?" Maruka asked, narrowing her eyes on the woman.

"It is meant for all of Team Avatar, I won't speak unless it is to you all." Lucia said, not making any aggressive movements but not backing down either. Kyora placed a hand on Maruka's arm, calming the hostile girl.

"We'll take you to the others, but some of them may still be in surgery." Kyo said quietly, standing up. Kyo and Maka paid for their meals and took Lucia to the palace. Many citizens gave them worried looks as they saw the expressions on the usually cheerful girls' faces. A few stopped them to ask if anything was wrong, but they always answered that they were fine. When they reached the palace, Kyo walked ahead, with Lucia behind her and Maka at the back, keeping a close eye on the shadowbender.

With a lot of luck, the last injured member was just coming to when the three females entered the medical wing. Will instantly tensed at the sight of Lucia, drawing his weapon without a second thought.

"She says she's here to talk." Maka said, still visibly uneasy. Silver and the others looked at Lucia with questioning eyes, before the Avatar sighed.

"Speak then." Silver said.

"Firstly, I am here on personal business. Master Akuan and Lord Toror don't know I'm here. I wanted to apologise for the Necros incident all those years ago." Lucia said, her voice quiet and timid.

"Six years is a long time to wait to apologise." Will said angrily.

"I know…I wanted to come right away, but after the incident with Air Marshal Jallar, we all avoided your faction like a plague. We feared how much the incident had changed you. We only learnt of your renewed strength recently. But, that is only half of why I'm here."

"And what's the other half?" Kyo asked.

Lucia pursed her lips and looked Will dead in the eye. "I still cannot stop hating you for the death of my sister."

Will began to look regretful and found it hard to look the woman in the eye. "She died horribly…it was pain and torture, both physical and mental. She couldn't take it and killed herself… it isn't fair!" Lucia shouted, losing her cool.

"If I could change it, I would. There is little I regret more than what I did as Necros." Will said, taking a careful step towards Lucia.

"But that's the problem! You aren't Necros, so I shouldn't hate you, but I do! I feel so angry and scared and hateful and I have no one to fight! I have no one to get rid of this hatred. Master Akuan said he wanted to replace me as his Second-in-command…and I fear he wants to replace me as his lover as well."

Will closed his eyes and sighed, deeply saddened by what he had done, even if he hadn't been himself. "Lucia, you are our enemy, the second of the Shadowbenders and you have invaded our home. I challenge you to a duel."

Lucia's teary eyes widened as she looked up at Will. Most of Team Avatar seemed surprised, but Kye and Silver saw through Will's façade. He was going to give Lucia exactly what she needed.

"I-I accept! How can I prove myself to my master if I cannot even defeat you? Draw your sword!" Lucia demanded. She leapt backwards and drew her own sword, wiping away a few stray tears. Ophi stepped forward but Will shock his head, borrowing a sword from Sonata instead. Without another word, the two clashed.

Will slashed lazily at Lucia, toying with her as she easily parried each blow. After pushing into a block, she managed to unbalance Will, giving her the opportunity to launch an offensive. She raised her sword high and was only barely blocked, but then she swung quickly at Will's side, getting a gasp of pain from the man as she lightly cut his right side. She followed up with a lunge and stab, but Will side stepped her and struck her backside with the flat side of his blade, making her cry out and blush. Will smirked but it was quickly wiped off his face by Lucia suddenly leaping forward and kicking him, having feigned a slash which he had moved to block.

"Very clever, but I challenged a shadowbender, not a swordswoman." Will said. Lucia ignored his taunt and continued using sword based attacks. First, she got into a comfortable pattern of aiming for each limb, occasionally switching the pattern up so Will was briefly surprised. It was only after Lucia saw Will's eyes grow bored that she struck hard. The shadow at her feet lept forward like a deadly blade and embedded itself in Will's shoulder, almost cutting off his arm in the process.

Will smiled now that she was finally fighting seriously and braced himself for more shadow attacks, but he began to feel a horrid pain in his chest and before he knew it, his arm had completely fallen off. The area around the shadow (which was still inside him) was decaying and becoming dust, causing Will's entire arm to decay.

"Damn! Light is creation, shadow is destruction! I should have remembered that!" he cursed, beginning to used water and energy to heal his wound. Kyo wanted desperately to heal his wound, but she restrained herself, knowing it was not her fight. As the two duellists clashed swords again, Will was able to match Lucia's strength, even with only a single arm. Will wasn't a very beefy man; he was tall and muscular, but also quite slender, but he pushed back against the shadowbender, using one arm against two.

And he was winning.

With the two of them locked in a sword clash, Kyora turned to Kye, who was watching the fight with quite a bit of interest. "That move she can do…Shadowbending. It's really that dangerous? Can it be used without decaying anything?"

Kye shrugged. "I'm not much of a defensive fighter, so I never even tried. I have held people in my shadows without harming them though, so I assume the bender needs to consciously activate the corrosion effect."

"Aren't you a master?" Maka asked.

"Yes, but I usually only use pure Zenbending, lightbending in a pinch, but rarely Shadowbending. I've never used the corrosive shadow technique, so I can be certain how it works." Kye answered.

Back with the duel, Lucia was beginning to lose ground, having already been forced to dodge backwards after Will delivered a powerful slash to the ground, cracking the ice floor. Becoming desperate to win, Lucia drew a second, slightly shorter blade from her pack, wielding it in her left hand. Wills scoffed.

"Sacrificing defence for a higher attack rate is not a wise move." He said, tilting his head back before breathing a stream of black flames. Lucia gasped and ducked beneath the torrent, still feeling the searing heat on her back as the flames passed over her. Before she could straighten herself out, Will slashed down again in a decapitating blow, but Lucia was able to block the strike, breaking her shorter sword in the process.

"I am not impressed so far. You need to work much harder than that!" Will taunted, kicking the shadowbender hard in the ribs, knocking her to the other side of the room. Lucia got back to her feet, breathing hard and glaring hatefully at Will, who gave her a mocking smile. "No wonder Akuan wants to replace you…you're weak."

Lucia roared and charged forward, creating thousands of tiny needles from the shadows, aiming for every part of Will. The former Necromancer was able to avoid most of them, but a few managed to strike his left leg. Without a second thought and with barely a grimace, Will incinerated his own leg, leaving nothing but bone below the knee in an act that greatly shocked not only Lucia but the others as well. What was more, Will was still able to move the leg with Bonebending, allowing him to keep fighting.

"How? How can you keep going!? The pain of your missing arm, the pain of your leg…how can you continue without even a hint of pain?" Lucia asked, becoming afraid.

"Simple, the pain in my heart from my actions as Necros…they are far beyond what you can inflict. I can never forget what I have done, the lives I have ruined…just as you cannot forget what I caused you sister to go through. That pain is my punishment to myself and this new pain." Will looked to his missing arm and then his destroyed leg. "…this is your punishment to me, for what I have done."

Realisation suddenly dawned on her and Lucia straightened up, no longer in a combative stance. "This whole fight…you let me hurt you as a way of clearing my anger towards you?"

Will nodded. "I cannot die, even if I wanted to and I cannot allow myself to be imprisoned as my friends still need me. I would do anything to repent for what I have done, and this is the only way I can offer you."

Tears began to swell in Lucia's eyes, spilling over and down her face. "You-You would do that for me? I am your enemy!"

"And you are someone I have wronged. I do not believe you are an evil person, so I cannot ignore the sadness I have caused you."

Lucia began to feel sorry for Will, who did nothing but stare back at her. His shirt was barely clinging to his body after the close calls and slashes had decimated it, his arm was missing and his leg was nothing but bone. Lucia felt regret, but then the face of her sister appeared in her mind, twisted by pain and madness.

"Do you remember my sister's name?" Lucia asked, hiding her eyes with her fringe.

"I didn't, but I searched for it after learning of you. Her name was Sana. She died in the year 165ASC, thirty two years ago. She was fourteen at the time and she had been taken when she was twelve." Will said, his voice full of regret.

"That's right. I was only four when your Black Lotus attacked and six when I found she had died. And where did you dump her body?" Lucia asked, still crying and her voice full of spite and pity. Will's attitude took a sudden change.

"I did not order the kidnapping of your sister. Your village was levelled by my agents, all of whom I killed for their actions. Early psyche reports claim she willingly stayed with us after she discovered the fate of her home. She told one of my assistants that her whole family, even you had died and that she had nowhere to go. She took her life by overdosing on the pain medicine she was given and a funeral was held, attended by all the scientists, researchers and Aries Subjects who suffered with her. I will take the blame for her death and your pain, but I never wanted it and I never disrespect those who have died, especially not a child!" Will said angrily.

"He is telling the truth. When the other's died, we all attended the funeral. It was the same for all the Projects, except Ophi who was the only one of her kind." Aries said, stepping forward.

Lucia, pushed too far by her grief and Will's words, made one last desperate charge for Will, embedding her sword deep into his heart. Will choked and coughed, grimacing in pain as he felt the wound. But instead of pushing her away, Will embraced her and whispered a quiet apology into her ear.

Suddenly, he struck her neck with the side of his palm, knocking her unconscious. "Kye, you've been to Ves Voida before right? Can you take Lucia there please." Will asked quietly.

"Are you sure? Giving her back to the enemy could be bad." Kye warned.

"I know, but I lost the duel, so I cannot let her be kept here." The former Necromancer explained. Kye gave a small smile and picked up Lucia, vanishing in a flash of light. As she vanished, Kyo ran forward and began the painful process of using her Chi to create Will's lost arm and leg. Team Avatar could see that Will did not want to talk, so they left for their own business and Kye did not approach him when she returned. Kyora was the only one to speak to him, once she was finished healing him.

"I once blamed myself for the death of another and it destroyed my life…you're stronger than me, so you can't let it, okay?" she said quietly.

"But I really did kill those people." Will said.

"You and Necros are as different as Jallar and I." the young Avatar said, before walking away without a backward glance. Will sighed and looked down at his fully healed body.

"Can I really move on and forget my crimes as Necros?"

Will smiled.

"I guess I can try."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 4**

**OXOXOXO**

This chapter reaches the apex of Will's character development. He's probably my favourite OC, tied with Tensa, Silver and Kyora, so I wanted to give him some development.

The next chapter will explain more about Kyora's unique water blessing.

This is the last proper fight with Lucia, though she appears later, she won't be fought on screen. I actually debated on how the fight would end and even considered killing her, but I decided it would go against the point of the chapter.

Book 5 will be longer, with thirty chapters instead of twenty five. It'll also have a separate ending chapter and several alternative endings, which will be the ones that didn't win the poll.

Bioshock infinite is awesome!


	80. Chapter 5: River of Reality

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 5: The River of Reality

OXOXOXO

19th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

"Are you absolutely sure she is ready?" Tenzin asked, speaking to Korra.

"She has mastered Water and Ice, even Bloodbending. The only things left for her to do is become a Water Spirit and master the blessing's power." Korra said to her former master.

"But this is incredibly dangerous! The River of Reality exchanges life force for the power to change any aspect of the mortal world! Such power in the hands of a sixteen year old girl…it is crazy to think it!"

"I know, but Tsukiyomi says it'll be worse if we don't teach her. Kyora stumbled across the Earth Forge power, so if she did the same here then we could be in big trouble."

Tenzin and Korra were sat opposite each other in Korra's bedroom, drinking tea together, just as they had been doing for years. After growing up a lot, Korra had been able to understand Tenzin a lot better and the two had become great friends, to the point where Korra would turn to him when she had no one else to talk to.

"I trust your judgement, just as I trust Kyora's and Tsukiyomi's, but I am still worried. There is a lot than can go wrong." Tenzin said sadly.

"Which is why we aren't going to make her a Water Spirit until she has mastered this new skill. If we did, the added power would make training even harder. Tsukiyomi has promised to be as careful as possible." Korra said.

Tenzin sighed and smiled lightly. "So long as my granddaughter is safe, I can live with it."

Korra chuckled and after the two of them had drained their cups, they stood and left. Just yesterday, Kyora had finished her Water training and was now ready to continue. With only a few things left to learn, she would soon become a fully-realised Avatar, at least by normal standards. The presence of the Eighth Chakra and the Fifth element had caused there to be one more thing to master, which Kye would happily help her with.

As Korra walked to the ice fields behind the palace, the place she always trained with Kyo, memories of the last three years flashed through her mind. She remembered how excited Kyo was after being able to bend the water for the first time, how proud she was when she first performed a perfect water whip and how pleased she had been to be able to heal a sick child that would have otherwise died.

Like the previous styles, Kyo had created her own unique method to bending the water. For Earth, it had been dancing, Fire was painting, Air had been singing and Water had been her Ocarina. Whenever she played, the rain and the sea danced along with the tune, bringing with it fish, which Arren happily ate.

The young Sparrow Fox was still only a child to its species and had only recently grown big enough for Kyo to ride on, though he wasn't yet strong enough to carry her when in flight. The funny thing about Sparrow Foxes, according to Kona at least, is that they often have children after only a year, because they are often picked off by predators. The Sparrow Fox way of finding food was always "Eat anything smaller than me" so they were often picked off at a young age, since they led long lives (easily fifty plus years) and they never stopped growing. The only known member of the species to die of old age was easily the size of a small city and had been nicknamed the Great Lord Sparrow by the locals of the town it lived near.

Even at little over three years old, Arren was almost the size that Naga had been. As Korra's thoughts drifted to her old animal guide, she finally reached the ice fields and found Kyo flying around with a long trail of water behind her, creating a rainbow effect in the morning sun.

"Kyora. Come down here, we need to talk." Korra called. Out of nowhere, Maruka jumped on her mother's back, smiling brightly and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you too Maka." Korra chuckled. Maka jumped to the ground and laughed.

"Your senses are getting dull mom, you didn't catch me before I got you." Maka teased.

"I was preoccupied! Anyway, shouldn't you be-OOOF!" Korra suddenly found herself face first in the snow with a panting Sparrow Fox on her back. Arren looked far too pleased with himself.

"Sorry Sifu Korra! Arren, get off her!" Kyo said, landing beside the pair. Arren whined as he got up and wandered off.

"He's certainly having fun today. Kyora, we need to talk about your training." Korra said, wiping the snow off of her face and furs.

Kyora smiled. "Am I ready to begin training with Yomi?" she asked brightly.

"So, she told you?"

"Yes. Ama and Yomi often speak to me in my mind. I've regained a lot of memories of my life as Susanoo." Kyo said happily.

"Well that's good. My divine partner clearly decided not to mention that to me. Oh well, that means you already know what she is going to train you in, and how dangerous it is." Korra said, suddenly becoming very serious.

"No actually. She just told me that we were going to be training together in my unique water power. That was it. Is it really that dangerous?" Kyo asked.

"Apparently. I will allow Tsukiyomi to explain, but Arren and Maruka cannot be around to witness this. Don't ask why because I don't know. So, shoo!" Korra said. Maka scowled but simply waved to Kyo before leaving with Arren.

Once the two of them were clear from the area, Korra allowed Tsukiyomi to take control, causing her to enter the spirit form.

"Now, I want you to use the same Chi-Focusing method you use for the other three special blessing techniques. Using this method, I want you to bend some of the ice into a bubble of water." Tsukiyomi ordered, using her serious persona.

Kyora nodded and obeyed. Clearing her mind, she focused her chi and allowed it to flow in the same way as the water she was bending, causing the water to leave the ice with a slight bluish glow. It formed into a bubble in the palms of her hands and floated there, still glowing lightly.

"Good. Next, expand the bubble to encompass both of us, as well as a good sized area. About five metres in every direction is a good distance." Yomi ordered. Again, Kyora obeyed, expanding the bubble and slowly thinning it out so it can stretch to the size that Tsukiyomi wanted. Once it was finished, Yomi smiled.

"Okay, now release it. The bubble should stay."

Kyora lowered her arms and stopped focusing, smiling when the bubble didn't pop. "What is this? Why does it have that weird glow?"

"This is a special side technique within the blessing which makes it easier to use. It creates an area of effect, meaning you can only use your power within this bubble. If you leave or burst it, it won't work. This is also supposed to stop you from accidentally changing something important. Within this bubble, you can bend anything, just like water. In this zone, you can bend reality." Tsukiyomi said, performing a hand motion and turning the ice beneath her feet bright pink.

"So this power lets you bend anything at all…or more accurately, it lets you use the Water's nature of change to alter reality? No wonder Korra was scared of this blessing…and no wonder my instincts haven't helped me learn faster." Kyo commented, scooping up a handful of pink snow.

"Yes, it is the fault of this power. If it didn't exist, you may have mastered Water in only one season, like the other elements. You can change anything in here and the only cost is life force, of which you have an infinite amount, since you're immortal. Time can be made to stand still, entire people and cities can be built and you can even change the memories and minds of the people within it; myself being an exception, since Divines are immune to such things. I should also note, that things changed in this bubble will still carry over to the outside world, unless you learn to place temporary Change Seals on a person. These are simply imprints of your Chi that allows you to change a person, but then return them to normal when the bubble pops or when you grow bored of the change."

"So, it's kind of like an emergency reboot button, like on Asami's factory machines." Kyora said with a grin.

"That is correct, but I should note that you cannot erase or create anything within the bubble, you can only change it. To create, you must use the Earth Forge and only items created through Earth Forge can be erased. This stops you from accidentally destroying something you want or need."

Kyora suddenly began to smile broadly. "So, if I can stop time within the bubble, doesn't that mean we can train indefinitely? I could potentially master this power in less than a minute of real time!"

"Stopping time will cause your chi to deplete faster than you could regenerate it. Even if I gave you mine as supplement, it would still run out too quickly, faster than we could make it." Tsukiyomi said, sighing as she saw Kyo become disappointed.

"Oh well…I guess we can do something else than. So, how will this training work exactly? If you teach me the one thing, will it be enough for me to fully control this power? I mean, I could replicate this bubble on my own at any time." Kyo said.

"Using the River of Reality is comprised of three major techniques; bending physical reality, bending spiritual reality and bending a person's reality. You also need to learn how to create the Change Seals and how to make Contract Seals. Contract Seals allow you to use the River of Reality to bend your own reality in such a way as to restrict you. it prevents you from changing aspects of reality that are forbidden by the terms of the seal's contract. All that really requires is for you to bend your chi into a ball, concentrate on the term you want and then place it wherever you want that term to apply. For example, placing a contract seal with the term "No colour changes" will prevent the object you touch from having its colour changed. Get it?"

Kyora looked on blankly. "Does anyone but you understand this?"

"I'll take that as a no. The whole concept of bending reality seems a lot harder than it is, but like the other three Godly blessings, it was once a power that only Izanagi, our father, possessed. No one, not even his daughter, is going to get it right away. He spent many frustrating years teaching me how to use it." Tsukiyomi said, smiling reassuringly.

"Years! I don't have years to master this power!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't worry little one, I don't intend to have you master it. I simply want you to be in control of it, at least enough to control it. We will go slowly at first, mostly theory based work, but I think I would feel safe with you self-studying within a month. I'll let you take in what we've discussed today, since the sun is getting ready to set. By the way, have you noticed that Kye has been acting oddly? She keeps leaving and coming back in an odd mood. She seems almost melancholic…" Yomi commented.

"I asked her what was wrong and she seemed to cheer up right away. Whatever it is, I guess it's personal." Kyo said with a shrug. With most people, Kyo would pry until she was certain her friend was fine, but Kye wasn't someone who would share her problems under any circumstances.

Little did she know, but Kyora's curiosity on the matter would soon be answered.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 5**

**OXOXOXO**

Not a very exciting power, but I wanted to explain this technique, since it's got a lot of potential, but it's very difficult.

Before I created the Godly Blessings, Kyora didn't really have any unique powers, so I created them.

A very early idea for the story involved having Kyora find special artefacts to give her the powers of the blessings. This felt too much like Anima Aes and the Izanami Regalia, so I changed it.

The next few chapters will focus on Kye and Tensa and will show how Tensa became how he is. They'll be his backstory arc.

Arren is a lot of fun and may be my favourite Animal guide. I may be a little biased since I made him myself, but I just really like him.


	81. Chapter 6: History of Black Blade Pt 1

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 6: History of the Black Blade Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Three days into her training with Tsukiyomi, Kyora was working with the goddess out in the ice fields, learning how to use her godly power, when a very irritated Kye came down from the palace.

"Hey Kye, what's up?" Kyo asked.

"I need to speak with you. The rest of the Divines and Soul-Links are meeting in the library of the palace in one hour. Make sure you're there." Kye said, turning to leave again.

"Wait! What's this about? You seem really ticked off about something." Yomi commented.

"Kona has been pushing me to tell him something and now I'm caving, so I'm hardly happy. Just be there soon, okay?" Kye said before walking away. Kyo and Yomi looked at each other with confused expressions.

"She never walks around. If she wants to go somewhere that takes more than a five minute walk, she flickers. Whatever this is, it really bothers her." Yomi commented, before turning back to Kyora.

Kyora had become very quiet, "I have a feeling that whatever she wants to tell us is going to be bad. I just hope it's not too bad…" she muttered to herself as she got back to training. After another half hour of work, Tsukiyomi switched back to Korra and the two Avatars walked to the library together, meeting Murakumo and Sonata along the way.

"So, she called you guys as well? I thought she would." Murakumo commented, clearly as worried about the situation as Kyora. "Kye has never been so…out of character. She's been a calm and collected person for the entire six years we've known her."

Sonata nodded. "But she has been getting less happy recently. It's like Joewe and Kye are swapping personalities. Joewe is a lot more cheerful than she started."

"That's because of her time with the younger ones. They rubbed off on her. Maybe we did the same on Kye and that's why she's been so distracted. We haven't been our true selves since this war began." Korra commented.

As they reached the library, they found Silver and Kona arguing outside, while Will stood nearby with an exasperated expression. Clearly, the argument had been going on for a while. "We agreed Kona! You can't go pushing people!"

"She is the Soul-Link of Tensa! She's the only one who could possibly help us! He strengthened the Paragons by making them all into Gaias! They now possess powers on the level of a Kami AND an Avatar! We need to learn his weaknesses!" Kona yelled back.

"Just because you're the Golden Monk does not mean you're infallible. You can be wrong, just like the rest of us!" Silver shot.

"And don't think that your status as First Avatar gives you leverage over me! She has already agreed, so drop it." Kona said, ending the argument by promptly ignoring the irate Silver.

"What's gotten into you two!? We shouldn't be fighting, especially if we've made Kye do something she doesn't want to. That's not how friends should behave!" Kyora scolded, making both Kona and Silver feel a little ashamed

"It's fine."

Kyo felt her heart skip as the voice spoke, its owner appearing behind her. It was Kye, wearing a smile, a fake one, but it was better than nothing. "Tekari and Raine are already inside. The only Divine or Soul Links that won't see this are; Tensa, Akuan and Toror…and I'd hate to see what Tensa would do." Kye said. With Kye now arrived, the remaining immortals entered the library and sat at the same table that was already occupied by the former Angel Wings.

"Now after all the fuss that those two were making, you should tell us what this is about." Will said sternly, having a very bad feeling.

"Right, well…where to begin?" Kye started, suddenly shy, which was odd for the woman. "Firstly, you know I'm a Soul-Link, just like Raine, Sonata and Will. A Soul-Link has a kind of special property that they can exploit when they have enough energy, which normally no one person could possess. Put simply, when we are turned into Soul-Links, we gain the power to witness and relive every memory of the Kami who created us, from birth all the way up to the moment they make us their Soul-Links. To view these memories is hard, to relive them is harder and to share them among a group our size is damn near impossible. But, with the help of the three Divine Daughters, it should be possible."

Will raised an eyebrow, "What exactly are you implying here Kye?"

Kye swallowed thickly. "Despite my better judgement…I am going to show you Tensa's past. At the request of Kona."

"But why?" Korra asked. As far as she was concerned, she knew enough about him already.

"Kona believes that his past probably holds some secret as to how he got so powerful and what his next plan might be. We know his goal, but he cannot complete it right now since we still have Cain's Key and Terra's Scroll. But on a personal note, I'm hoping that if you see this, you may listen to a request I have." Kye explained.

"So, we're all going to be witnessing yours and Tensa's past? Your childhoods?" Sonata said, smiling broadly. Sonata had originally been born in the air temples, so seeing Tensa and Kye grow up there would be amazing for her!

"Yes, but I will be consciously editing one crucial detail. I won't let you hear Tensa's true name. my reasons for why are my own." Kye said, leaving no room for argument.

"If that is what you want, I have no objections. I don't know why, but I always felt like Tensa was more of an alias. His real family name is Kazen right? Which means he's related to one of my old Kamis. Avatar Rika I think it was." Kyora said. She didn't realise it, but she had stopped differentiating between Susanoo (her old self) and Kyora (her new self).

"You are very correct, his name was Kazen. I think he still identifies as Tensa Kazen." Kye said, scratching her head like she was trying to remember. "Regardless. To do this, I need the three Divine Daughters to infuse me with their Chi, then I'll need to be in contact with the rest of you in order to show you the memories. Korra, Silver, you'll both need to enter Spirit Form. Naturally, Kyo's Chi is fine as it is."

Korra and Silver obediently transformed and along with Kyora, the three goddesses took their places behind Kye's chair while the rest of the immortals took other spots around the table and placed their hands in a pile. The three divine daughters placed their hands on Kye's shoulders and head before channelling their power into her. Kye then placed her own hand on the pile and began the ritual. The memories began to form inside each person's head.

Kyora felt an odd sensation, like someone was gently pouring water into her ears. Before she knew what was happening, her vision went white and the memory began.

A small boy, with messy chestnut hair and grey eyes, was sat with a large number of children in the mediation hall of the Southern Air Temple. In the old days, monks in training didn't shave their heads until they got their tattoos, as it was a sign of growing from a child to an adult. Nearby, watching the meditating acolytes, were a large group of orphans, giggling and trying to distract the acolytes.

One of them, who managed to catch the eye of the chestnut haired boy, was a little blonde haired girl with grey eyes. She was unique in appearance compared to the acolytes and the other orphans, but to Kyora, she looked undoubtedly like Joewe when they had first met.

After the meditation session was called to an end by the monk, the Joewe lookalike went to say hello to the chestnut haired boy.

"Hi Tensa!" she said with a big smile. Kyora couldn't help but notice the odd and unnatural way that Tensa's name sounded coming out of that mouth…

"Hello Kye. Do you and the others always have to distract us? You're going to get in trouble." The Young Tensa said. In retrospect, Kyora wasn't too surprised to see that Kye looked just like Joewe as a kid, especially since the grown up Joewe looked a lot like the adult Kye.

"Please, the monks will just make us clean the statues again and we're made to do that anyway, so it doesn't matter." Kye said with a big smile. Like Tensa, she wore the acolyte's robes, but hers lacked the red shawl which was exclusive to airbenders, like Tensa. She also had a wooden sword attached to her back via a sash.

After meeting his childhood friend, Tensa walked with Kye to the dining hall for lunch, causally chit-chatting about random things. "So, how did your swordsmanship training go? I heard that Master Amano can be a tough person to train with." Tensa said with a smile.

"I always learn something knew from him. I also get a new bruise every time I see him…he's really quick! If he used his real katana, the whole class would be dead in the first five minutes!" Kye said with a laugh, showing Tensa a faint mark on her arm.

"I wish I could train with you and the other orphans, but we acolytes are forbidden from learning to use weapons. We only learn staff fighting to augment our bending." Tensa said with a pout.

"Well you know, the 12th anniversary of the last Avatar's death is coming up in a few days… you were born on that day, so you could be-"

"Kye, I'm only one of thousands of Air Acolytes across the world born on that day. We have around two hundred just in this temple and the surrounding areas! I am not the Avatar, though it would be cool to be able to learn sword fighting." Tensa said, looking wistfully up at the clouds.

"You know…if you wanted, I could teach you what I learn from Master Amano. I could show you that secret passage that runs between the boys' dorm and the orphanage! A few of the other girls sneak in from time to time!"

Tensa shook his head. "The last time they did that, the girls got grounded for a month and the boys were stuck in extra mediation practice! They were lucky that the Abbot was able to calm Master Ronna, or they would have gotten a flogging!"

"Yeah right! Flogging is only done to full on monks and that's only as an alternative to being banished from the order!" Kye said dismissively. "Besides, I'm quick and small, and you're great at hiding. We could easily avoid being found."

"No means no Kye. I promised to follow the oaths of the Air Nomads. Until I get my arrows, I'll be staying here and following the rules!" Tensa said, giving Kye a reprimanding look.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Well, when you finally get your arrows and go out into the world, you can bet I'll be following right behind you. Can't have my best friend getting hurt now, can I? Now let's get some food!" Kye cheered, grabbing Tensa's hand and making him run with her to the dining hall.

The next few days flashed by almost too fast for Kyo to register. Abbot Muruo died sadly; Kye had overheard one of the other monks mention he had been poisoned and then Ronna took over as Abbot. He quickly proved unpopular with everyone, but they could not simply remove him from office. When the day of the Avatar's death day Anniversary came, Tensa and many other boys and girls from all around the southern hemisphere were gathered in a big group in the temple's statue room. Kye hid behind a pillar so she could watch.

At precisely noon, a beam of light, caused by redirected mirrors, hit the top of the alter in the centre of the room. Each child had been given a small crystal necklace when they were born, but only one would glow.

Tensa's eyes widened as he noticed the pale blue light beaming through his shirt. Pulling it out to confirm it, he found his necklace was glowing. Abbot Ronna gave a dark smile before announcing.

"The new Avatar has been found! Long live Avatar Tensa!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book ? Chapter ?**

**OXOXOXO**

Abbot Ronna was created at the same time as Tensa, though he's only just been revealed.

Ronna is the mini-villain for this story arc.

I always imagined a young Tensa as being small and cute, like Kyora. This makes it more terrifying when you see what he does and what he becomes when he loses it and shows how close Kyora was to becoming something like him.

Depending on the ending that wins the poll, Tensa may be redeemed or remain as a true Dark Avatar. Naturally, there is also an ending where he wins.

There are three chapters in this mini-arc.


	82. Chapter 7: History of Black Blade Pt 2

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 7: History of the Black Blade Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora was almost deafened by the applause within the memory, as hundreds of monks and acolytes alike cheered for Tensa, who had become their new Avatar. Kyo herself felt a twinge of pride for Tensa, but a few other things made her a little unsettled. Some of the Master Monks and Nuns were looking rather worried, while Abbot Ronna gave a creepy kind of smile. Kyora did not like him already and she was only going to grow to hate him more.

After the ceremony was complete, the Abbot and his monks escorted Tensa away, with the Young Kye being unable to give her own congratulations before he was whisked away.

The memory turned white again before rebuilding itself. Now, they were in the office of the Abbot, which looked remarkably like Jinora's, giving Kyora a sense of familiarity with the place. She was drawn away from such thoughts by the Abbot's voice.

"Now Tensa, you are aware that as Avatar, it is now your duty to serve the world from now until your dying breath. From here on out, trainers in the other elements will be coming to the temple to oversee your other lessons." Ronna said.

Tensa, sitting in a smaller chair on the other side of the Abbot's desk, raised a questioning eyebrow. "But isn't the Avatar supposed to travel to the native kingdoms of each element?"

"Such actions are from the times when the Avatar was overly frivolous and acted as a ruler of men rather than a servant of them, as they should be. Unless you are needed, you will not be leaving this temple at all" Ronna stood up and began to pace around Tensa, like a predator around its prey. "From now on, you will be trained privately. What was once your free time and play time with the other acolytes will now become study time. If you are not studying, training or sleeping, you are to remain within your quarters."

The other monks cringed a little at the harsh tone of their leader, but none dared to question him. It would be a while before the councils of monks were formed. What excitement that Tensa had felt became dread and he opened his mouth to speak. "But master, that is not the way we were tau-"

The poor boy was cut off by a hard strike to his face from the abbot, who bared down upon him with dark eyes. "The Avatar is a servant of man and nothing more. You are not allowed to be considered a person. You will remain silent unless told to speak. Disobedience will be met with harsh retribution."

Tensa did not speak, he simply looked up at the Abbot with tear-filled, but defiant eyes. Ronna knew he would need to break such defiance. "If you do not obey, others may be punished as well. Important people such as you cannot be allowed to be too badly damaged…that little orphan girl you play with, what was her name again? Kye Akari? I wonder if she would take your place if she were asked. Of course asking would only be a formality."

The threat was clear and it served its purpose as Tensa refused to look up, not wanting to catch the Abbot's eye. The scene then switched to another moment, several weeks later. A disgruntled Kye came walking up to Tensa as he returned to his room; tired, limping and with his arms covered with bandaged burns. The Abbot had ordered no healing, unless he could do it himself.

Kye, whom Tensa wanted to protect, had no idea of these things and to her, Tensa had simply become too self-centred after learning of his power. "What's your problem Tensa!?" Kye yelled angrily.

"Kye…please, just leave me alone." Tensa said wearily, trying to walk past her. Kye blocked his way.

"Why? Is the Avatar too important to be seen slumming with an orphan!?" she yelled, visibly hurt.

"No Kye, that's not it. I just…I can't tell you, but please believe me!" Tensa begged. He really needed to rest. He'd be taken for more training in a few hours and if he didn't sleep, he'd pass out. He did not want to face the punishment for that again…he still couldn't lie on his back.

Kye grumbled, not wanting to believe him, but even at such a young age, she was perceptive. With a sigh, she stepped aside. "Sleep tight Avatar Tensa." She said, a little bit colder than she had intended. Tensa felt a twinge of regret as he walked past his old friend, who refused to look him in the eye. Kyora watched sadly as Tensa walked away, but her attention was suddenly caught by the fact that she wasn't following him. She was staying with Kye.

'This must be one of Kye's memories…' Kyo thought. As she wondered what the older woman was doing, her younger self kept walking, but after only a few steps, she was grabbed and pulled into a side room by none other than the Abbot himself.

"A-Abbot Ronna! What are you doing!?" Kye yelled, trying to get free. She was still only a ten year old girl and she did not have the strength to escape.

"I am telling you now, stay away from Tensa." Ronna warned, twisting Kye's wrist slightly.

"Ow! That hurts! Why should I stay away? He's my friend!" Kye yelled, trying harder to escape. Ronna pulled her closer, so he was very close to her face.

"Because, if you do not, you will no longer be welcome at this temple. Then there are only two options for you; hope you can survive alone in the bandit infested woods, or be sent to the Yellow Rose girl's home in the next town, I'll be sure to visit you there often."

Kye went pale and completely abandoned her struggling. The Yellow Rose, despite its official title, was not a girl's home, but a brothel in disguise. Brothels were illegal in the areas around the temples, but this one got away with it due to its "official" label as a girl's home. This also allowed it to house underage girls without attracting any unwanted attention.

There was only one meaning for the Abbot "visiting" her there, and it made Kyora fell sick at the thought. It clearly made Kye feel the same, as she went pale as snow at the very thought. Seeing his threat had hit home, the Abbot released the girl and backed off with a dark smile.

"I'm glad you understand each other. This is for the best, for you and for the rest of the world." He said as he left. Kye remained deathly still, not looking the Abbot's direction until he was gone. Kyo expected her to start crying, but instead Kye stood up and began to examine the room. It was an old mediation room and it had several rusted swords mounted on the wall, mostly likely having been part of an old lesson, as the whole room looked old and disused. It was then that Kyora saw Kye's intentions. Slowly, she reached up and pried one of the rusted swords from its place on the wall, and gave it a test swing.

"Abbot Ronna… if you are doing what I think you are…if you are truly hurting Tensa…" Kye slammed the blade into the floor, causing one of the tiles to crack and the sword to shatter, "Then I will kill you and anyone else who tries to stop me."

Kyora felt confused at the sight, but soon found herself floating in a white void as the memory vanished. "What happened? Was that the last one?" Kyo said aloud.

"No." Kye appeared in her adult form, clearly only an apparition within Kyo's mind. "I am using this opportunity to speak to you where no one can hear us."

"I see. I always heard that it was Tensa who went on a massacre, but it looks like it was you."

"You are wrong. I swore to kill the Abbot, only if he was really hurting Tensa. It was a long time after this that I found out exactly how badly he had been tortured. In the end, I didn't get revenge…I actually gave the Abbot mercy." Kye said sadly.

"Mercy?"

"You will see. But for now, I know that you've spoken to the White Swordsman. Tensa informed me shortly before our alliance ended, three years ago. The Swordsman has also spoken to Tensa and has warned him that the other Divine Lords from across the Omniverse are intending to kill Izanagi so that our world and everything in it is purged forever. Tensa had held off his plan so that he could find a way to fight and kill Divines. He is willing to extinguish a hundred worlds just to give ours a second chance."

Kyora's eyes widened and a bombardment of thoughts crashed into her mind. Kye knew she had met the White Swordsman? And Tensa was trying to kill gods? "How does Tensa plan to kill a Divine?"

"It has something to do with his sword. He did not become Tensa until he found that blade. It's popular myth that he forged it himself from pure obsidian and Star Metal. This is only partly true. You will see that." Kye said, waving her hand and causing Kyo to return to the memories. Kyo was met by a rather horrid sight; a young Tensa, in his early teens now, was trying and struggling to tie bandages around himself. His back was a crisscross of scars and marks; clear signs of his torture. He was also riddles with burns, including some electrical and frost burns, as well as bruises and cuts that made the boy look like he was lucky to be alive. His body was so broken…the Abbot had broken him repeatedly, damaged his body to the brink of death and then had him healed just enough that he would live.

The Abbot was clearly very ambitious and was planning to use Tensa to start a war. Kye had done her best to sneak healing supplies to her friend whenever she could and was lucky enough to not have been caught; but she soon become worried that Tensa's mind and heart were being broken as often as his body. Ronna continuously claimed that Kye had abandoned Tensa and that was why she never bothered to visit him, something Tensa knew was a lie thanks to the gifts she snuck him. Ronna was trying to brain wash him and forge him into the perfect weapon, completely mindless and obedient to its master. But an even more indomitable will resided within that temple.

As part of a new psychological torture, Tensa was thrown into the catacombs with only a small bag of mouldy food and a flask of dirty water. Relishing the chance to be away from his tormenters (many of the few kind monks involved in his training had been replaced), and he walked the bone riddled tunnels. After a while, he was surprised to find that the deeper he ventured, the more intelligent the rats in the tunnel became. For hours, they had been his mindless and furry companions, but now, they were becoming clever. They used dirt and human bones to construct tiny huts and soon, Tensa found himself in what looked like a human village, but smaller. The rats had taken to covering themselves in the remnants of the clothing that the dead monks wore and after reaching the end of the tunnel, the real surprise became clear. The cave ended with a strange brick wall, like it had been purposely covered by someone. The rats had built a kind of shrine around a small hole, from which red light was pouring.

One rat climbed up Tensa's leg so it could sit in his outstretched palm. "Welcome." It greeted, speaking with a deep, demonic voice. It's eyes glowed red and its mouth did not move to match the words. The creature was possessed.

"Beyond this wall, I rest, trapped in this catacomb. Please release me."

Tensa, compelled by the voice, earthbent the wall into dust and walked through. There was only a single room, little bigger than a prison cell but with nothing in it at all…save for the bones. A single skeleton, dressed in robes that even Tensa could tell were not of their world, was clutching a stone in one hand and the hilt of a sword in the other. The hilt, and several fragments of the katana, lay scattered across the floor, and Tensa was taken in by them.

Each one was blacker than black; like a hole into the void itself. The blade gave off a sinister red aura that screamed the darkest kind of evil, but Tensa felt only attracted by the weapon.

"This blade you see… it is I. My wielder was weak and a puppet, but his final act after being thrown here was to destroy me! I cannot be broken unless the will of my owner is weak; I summon power from the dark conviction in the hearts of men. I sense the pain you feel, little boy. Take up my blade, reforge me with your hatred and malevolence and in return, I will grant you the power to sever all ties with this world. I will turn you into a being that not even your Abbot could dominate."

Tensa fell to his knees and scooped the blade fragments into his pouch, prying the hilt from the hands of its owner. "Yes, I will do whatever you ask! I will remake you! Give me the power to free myself from these monsters! I want to be free!"

"Then take up my blade and my name!"

"I shall, I swear!"

"Then from this moment, your name will be Tensa."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 7**

**OXOXOXO**

Before Kye was introduced to the story, Tensa would have been threatened with his Sister, who would eventually die and become his Soul-Link in the same was Kye did. Since Kye was introduced, Tensa's Sister was written out, so now he's an only child.

Without the addition of Kye, the story would be very different, since I'd need many different people to play her roles like Tensa's Soul-Link, Kyora's Zenbending teacher and the one who wants to destroy Ragnarok.

Tensa's real first name will be revealed in the finale of Book 5. Kye wants it to be kept secret for now.

Tensa and Kye are the main characters of this story arc, but it's a little weird writing them as weak and vulnerable, since they've both been pretty strong and self-assured up until now.

Before the idea of Tensa being possessed by his sword was created, it was going to be either Ragnarok or one of the Divine Siblings who would possess him (either Cain or Terra).


	83. Chapter 8: History of Black Blade Pt 3

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 8: History of the Black Blade Pt. 3

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora's eyes widened as the scene she just saw disappeared. So, the sword had been the one to give him that name…that blade was the creator of Tensa?

"Maddening, isn't it?" Kye said, appearing once again as Kyora returned to the white void.

"So, he reforged that sword and it turned him into what he is now?" Kyo asked.

"That sword is a trigger. It is the first domino in a long line, setting off one catastrophe after another. That sword gave Tensa the confidence he needed to escape and his escape set the scene for my death, and the reawakening of Yamato. At first, I had thought it was the vengeful Yamato who was controlling my old friend, but it seems that sword is manipulating them both. Kona seems to think that Yamato blames humanity for his imprisonment and the sword is strengthening that feeling." Kye explained.

"What is that blade? I heard the legends, but they all claim that Tensa forged the blade, not discovered it."

Kye looked away. "I spent hundreds of thousands of years trying to work out the answer to that same question. There are no records of it outside of the Tensa legends, and from what I could tell, it isn't even from our Universe. It was likely tossed into our world from another part of the Omniverse. All I know, is that it is very similar to that sword that the White Swordsman has. But enough about that, we still have a ways to go." Kye said, vanishing once again. Kyo gulped as the memories started up again, but this time, she was watching Tensa, naked from the waist up, carefully arrange the shards of his sword on his desk.

"Now, I will restore the damage that those foolish humans did to you." the dark voice said. A moment later, Tensa fell to the ground in pain as a bright red light burst from each of his cuts and scars. His entire body became enveloped in this light and then, the light vanished, leaving a fully healed Tensa in its place.

"Now, you are physically strong enough to reforge me. I can only be reforged by coating the broken side of my hilt with blood, and then doing the same with the shard that should connect there."

"So, I use blood like glue? Easy enough." Tensa said, marvelling at his healed body.

"It is not. No ordinary blood will do; it must be life blood, gathered from ripping out a person's heart or cutting their throat. You must kill to get it. Also, each piece will require two kills to get the blood, as two pieces cannot be reconnected by the same blood."

Tensa scowled and looked at the shards he had. From hilt to tip, he had about nine shards. That meant eighteen kills… Tensa smiled darkly. His team of handlers had twenty members; of which only one; his Firebending teacher, was likeable. Tensa would kill them all and leave the Abbot for last. He would be the first to suffer at the edge of the finished sword.

The memory flashed forward to after a brutal lesson in waterbending. Tensa's new-found confidence had made him talk back a lot and his body was covered in welts from water whips, but he didn't even care. He stood, facing his panting instructor, smiling broadly. He hadn't even attacked the waterbender yet, and already he was panting.

"What has gotten into you today!? How many more beatings do you need before you start obeying!?" The Waterbender yelled.

"How pathetic…I'm almost reluctant to waste my time with you, but you know what they say; eliminate the weak first, so that only strong can remain. You are weak…" Tensa's smile grew as he pulled the broken hilt out of his shirt, where he had kept it hidden.

"You are weak, and I am going to kill you."

The waterbender went as pale as the moon that empowered him and before he could even scream, his throat was brutally cut. Tensa made a sickening ritual out of slowly painting the brokern shards of his sword with the blood of his enemies. It was almost as therapeutic as the act of killing was. "One down, one to go."

The next person to fall died on the same night, as they needed to die in pairs; so Tensa stalked the halls and snuck into the room of his Academics teacher. She was one of the only female instructors he had, and so he was reluctant to kill her…at least without some greater degree of vengeance. Tensa remembered how she threw books at him when he got a question wrong, so quietly, he wrapped the woman's hands and legs with rope before gagging her, the act of which woke her up.

"'mph? W'as goin on?" she said, her voice almost completely muffled.

"Simple Ma'am, we're going to have one of those surprise tests that you love so much! If you win, you live! If you don't…well I'm sure your funeral will be very nice." Tensa said with a smirk, making his teacher quake in fear.

"Now, what exactly happens when I fail these tests?"

"Mmmm! MMMMMM!" The woman tried to yell, but Tensa simply rearranged her gag so she couldn't form words at all.

"Sorry, wrong answer." Tensa said cruelly, picking a book up from her bedside table and slamming it painfully into the woman's face. This continued for several minutes, Tensa taking care to strike every part of his teacher with the book before finally growing bored. The woman had begun crying and Tensa's still partially innocent side came through, not enough to spare the woman, but at least enough to grant her a painless death after the savage beating. He removed the cloth he had used to gag her and let her cough and sob for a few minutes longer.

"P-Please don't kill me!" she cried, her voice too hoarse to be too loud.

"And why should I? You wanted me to be a mindless slave, that's as good as being dead in my book." Tensa said coldly, pulling out his blade. The blood on the hilt was beginning to dry, so he'd need to finish this soon, or his first sacrifice would have been pointless.

"I-I can't convince you to let me live, but what if I offer a deal instead. Abbot Ronna has a plan for your friend, I'll tell you in return for my life!" she begged.

Tensa's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean Kye? If so, then we have a deal."

"Yes, it's Kye Akari, the orphan girl you used to play with! She's been threatened to stay away from you, if she disobeys, the Abbot will send her to that girl's home in the nearby town. But the thing is, he knows that she's still helping you in secret, he just can't prove it! So he's planning to wait until you are under his unquestioning control before having you kill her as a test!"

Tensa turned around so that the woman could not see his expression. Kyo however, was able to see it, but it was not one she had expected. It was not anger or sadness or hatred…it was cruel happiness. He was glad? Kyora realised that this likely gave Tensa even more of an excuse and even more reason to be cruel when dealing with his tormenters.

Whether Tensa had always planned to break his promise, or he was changed by what the teacher said was something only he could know, but without warning, he decapitated the woman and painted another blade shard with blood. Connecting the shard to the broken hilt, Tensa watched as each end began to glow red and the crack disappeared, signifying the repair was complete.

"Two kills down…sixteen to go. And then it's the Abbot's turn." Tensa said coolly as he left.

What followed was a flash of many memories, each similar to the last but also uniquely cruel. Tensa's sword could not be seen by anyone but him and the bodies of his victims disappeared into the void, leading the remaining ones to believe they had vanished, and Tensa, still pretending to be docile, was never even suspected.

Using Kye as an excuse, Tensa systematically tortured and killed his handlers. His Airbending master, who had delighted in suffocating him to the brink of death, found himself being destroyed from the inside as all the oxygen in his body was pulled out. The one who provided his meals fell victim to awful and painful poisons in lethal doses, the very same ones he slipped into Tensa's food. His earthbending teacher had every bone broken, one by one, just as he had done to Tensa's arms and legs during training. His four spiritual tutors were eaten alive by the rats that the sword had once controlled and possessed. His team of five private bodyguards all committed suicide, driven by Tensa using his energybending to penetrate their minds. And lastly, the final four; the monks and nuns who acted as administrators for the rest of the temple, all found themselves crucified on the side of the mountain.

Now, the sword was reforged. It was complete and Tensa wielded it proudly. Ronna became increasingly afraid of Tensa, who continued his docile act. At first, no one thought it was even remotely conceivable that Tensa could defy his masters and kill several of them but as more and more disappeared, it became more and more likely and neither Ronna nor Kye could deny that this boy, now almost a man, was the one behind their disappearances. Another couple of years passed with almost no activity, Tensa finished his training and was due to turn eighteen soon. Upon that day, a banquet would be held for him and he would receive his airbender tattoos. It would also be the day of his revenge. Ronna, in his desperation, hatched a plan to make sure that Tensa remained under his control and in the dead of night, he had his monks steal into Kye's bedroom and kidnap the young woman.

Tensa was awoken early by the monks and was surprised to find that he would be getting his tattoos before the banquet. "Damn, I was hoping to get to enjoy myself before getting my revenge, but it looks like the order was switched around." Tensa said, speaking to his sword.

Tensa's powerful will and his grasp of energybending gave him full control over the senses of the lesser people, which allowed him to speak aloud without being heard and hide things in plain sight. It was a valuable talent when carrying around a large sentient sword, especially since he wasn't even supposed to have a weapon. A group of four monks, each with odd, regretful expressions, escorted Tensa to the ritual room. The Avatar did not even attempt to talk to them, as if they entered the ritual chamber, they would not come out, and he didn't want to get to know them. Once they arrived, Tensa and the monks entered.

Tensa immediately scowled.

Kye was chained to the wall beside the Altar, still in her sleepwear. Ronna stepped forward with an amused expression. "Avatar Tensa, I hope you don't mind the presence of my guest. I thought such an old friend of yours should be here to witness your crowning achievement! Sorry about the chains, she was less than cooperative."

Hearing that last part, Tensa scanned Kye's body for any signs of abuse, but aside from a slightly reddish mark on her cheek, she appeared unharmed. Tensa could see that the key to her chains was on the belt of one of many mercenaries that the Abbot had hired to protect him from Tensa.

"Kye, that mark on your cheek…who did it?" Tensa asked calmly. Kye received a hard glare from Ronna, so she kept quiet, but Tensa noticed how her eyes kept flicking towards the mercenary who had the key.

Tensa also turned to this man. "So, you're the one who did it."

The merc laughed and shook his head, but soon found it rolling on the floor. Ronna and the other monks gasped while Kye couldn't suppress a guilty smile. "You-You killed him!" one monk screamed. Tensa nodded with a smirk and made special care to show off his new blade.

"This wonderful sword has granted me the freedom I have always sought! I am Tensa now…and you are all going to die." The Avatar said with a smirk. Suddenly, the illusion that he had been maintaining shattered, revealing that instead of the soft spoken, chestnut haired young man, they now saw a black haired, red eyed demon of a man. He smiled darkly and with a single burst of flames, he melted the stone door and incinerated one of the monks.

The chamber filled with screams as one by one, the monks, mercenaries and other attendants perished, some quickly and other's slowly, until only Tensa, Kye and Ronna remained.

"Finally…" Tensa said with a giddy grin. "My revenge is at hand! I can finally get my own back for all these years of hell!" he said, laughing maniacally. Even though Kye knew her life was not in danger, she still feared what this man might do. All of a sudden, what tiny amount of self-restraint that Tensa had left snapped like a twig. Giggling and laughing like a mad man, he began to slash away at Abbot Ronna, riddling the man with shallow cuts and incredibly painful wounds. He only stopped temporarily to heal the man's wounds, so he could start again.

This carried on for several agonising minutes and even after being threatened and restrained by the foul man, Kye felt some sympathy for Ronna. Tensa stopped for a few moments, the room becoming silent but for the groans of Ronna and Tensa's panting. Kye cleared her throat.

"Tensa, these chains are getting uncomfortable…can you free me please?" Kye asked, being as nice as she could in case Tensa turned violent towards her. The Dark Avatar looked to her with an earnest smile.

"Of course. I plan to leave the temple and I'd like you to come with me. It would nice to have a companion…we can see the world, be heroes and adventurers! Sounds fun right?" he said, skilfully cutting the chains that bound Kye. Kye moaned in relief as she rubbed her sore wrists and neck, not paying attention as Tensa used the remains of her chains to wrap up Ronna and hang him from the wall.

"I'll go with you, we should hurry before the other monks come." Kye said.

"Not to worry, I'll be done here in a moment. Gather your things and meet me at the Bison pens. I'll meet you there shortly." Tensa said, smiling at Kye. The young woman left through a hole that Tensa bent into the wall, but she stayed hidden behind the remains of the door, so she could see what Tensa had intended to do.

"Now, for my final revenge. I'm going to force you to stay here, dying slowly. The last thing you will see is my face, the face of the boy you destroyed and the man he became." Tensa said. With blinding speed, he slashed the Abbot's stomach, slicing into the organ, before quickly healing the skin.

"Now, your own stomach acid will slowly kill you; it is more than you deserve." Tensa said as Ronna began to scream as loudly as he could. "And to make sure that mine is the last face you see…"

Ronna's screams doubled in intensity as Tensa reached up and ripped his eyes from his sockets; crushing them in his palm. Tensa smiled at the sound of his former master's suffering, leaving through the door and leaving it open, so that the whole temple could hear his handy work. Kye, taking pity on the man and completing the oath she had made as a child, snuck back into the room and beheaded Ronna, ending his suffering quickly.

It wasn't for a few days that the Temple's remaining staff was able to piece together what happened. Kye and Tensa's rooms were mysteriously cleared off all possessions, huge amounts of food and supplies had been stolen and one of the Sky Bison went missing, only to be found in a forest a few miles to the east.

The next scene that Kyora witnessed was little more than still images, flashing quickly through her mind. The first was off Tensa, smiling and Kye, not so happy, surrounded by Air Monks and mercenaries. The next showed Tensa slaughtering them, but neglecting to watch over Kye, who was becoming overwhelmed. In the next, Kye was dead. The images came faster; Tensa went into a berserker rage, awakening Yamato in the process. He resurrected Kye as his Soul-Link and the two remained happy for a long time, before Tensa began to turn cruel and cold, finding that his own suffering was light compared to some of the things he saw. The final image was of Kye, wielding a sword to battle Tensa.

"This is the Legacy of Tensa and his Black Blade. I lost that fight and when I awoke, I was fully healed, but my friend was gone." Kye said, appearing once more in the White Void with Kyora.

Kyora swallowed; "You and Tensa…you were in love, right?"

Kye looked away. "He told me he loved me when I confronted him. He claimed that he wanted me at his side. I might have returned the feelings, but by that point, he was too far gone. After I was defeated by him, I found that Silver had defeated him, so I challenged Silver. I did it out of pride…I had wanted to be the one to save him, but in the end, I failed twice. Over the years, I trained and got stronger; mastering Energybending from the living, the dead and the Divine. Now, I know that Tensa wants to use Ragnarok as a way of remaking this world; I want to destroy Ragnarok, so he is forced to face our imperfect world, and look for a reason to keep living. Even if he does so, I can never leave him alone. My fate, will be to watch over him forever."

Kyora looked down, "I have a confession of my own, but please don't tell the others."

Kye smiled. "Feel free to tell me."

"I have spoken to Tekari a lot in the last three years and I am…conflicted. I can see the good and evil in every faction, and since I am the only one who is involved in all your plans, the burden has been placed on me; to decide the fate of our world and the rest of the Omniverse. If I choose wrong, the world could fall from balance or even be destroyed by the other Divine Lords. Even though I side with Team Avatar in the War; I have no idea what I should do when the moment of truth comes.

Kye smiled brightly. "You really are a pure hearted kid. Sometimes I wonder, if it had been you that was raised alongside Tensa, instead of me, you may have been able to save him. My goal is the destruction of Ragnarok, but I will still stand beside you even if it means controlling him or leaving him sealed. But be warned; if you choose to support Tensa and his faction, I will have to fight you."

Kyora offered her hand. "If that happens; since we're both immortal, can we promise that no matter who wins or loses, we'll stay friends?"

"You have a deal, Kyora." Kye said, shaking the younger girl's hands.

As the two of them shook hands, they all regained consciousness. The other immortals made comments based on what they'd seen, but despite all of what had just unfolded, Kyora and Kye felt the warmth of the new bond they had forged within themselves.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 8**

**OXOXOXO**

I was going to have an idea where the sword also possessed one of the mercenaries who are sent to recapture Tensa, so that the sword could kill Kye and either awaken Yamato or remove a potential threat. In the end though, it didn't match the rest of the plot well.

More about the sword will be revealed soon, but after that the answers won't be coming until near the end of the story.

The idea of a bond between Kye and Kyora may not seem too important now, but it'll help later.

It's shameful how much fun I had writing the deaths of Tensa's evil instructors, along with Ronna.

Tensa's sword is featured partly in an original story I am writing, as is a soon to be shown new ally.


	84. Chapter 9: The Ocean's Heart

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 9: The Ocean's Heart and the Dragon's Wish

OXOXOXO

22nd Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

The Team Avatar immortals, as well as Tekari and Raine, sat around the table in the library, each with a sombre expression, with the exception of Kye and Kyora, who both wore small smiles.

"So, that's what became of him…after seeing that, I can understand why Tensa turned out the way he did." Silver commented. She had known what had happened, but she had never witnessed how cruel it truly was.

"That Black Katana…it gave Tensa his name. I have never seen nor heard of anything like it…is it an Anima Aes?" Murakumo asked.

"No. Each and every Anima Aes and Anima Manus is born through a certain process. Only three methods exist; personally created by myself, huge amounts of emotion cause a mortal spirit to undergo spirit evolution or in Yanos' case; a wish granted by Susanoo. I know for a fact that I never created that sword and I highly doubt that Kyora was responsible, whether in her past life before being sealed, or when within a Kami." Kona said scratching his chin.

Korra, who had been the only one so far to notice Kye and Kyora's cheerful expressions, decided to ask someone else. "I think, after all this time, it's time to ask the only one who knows everything."

Kona and Kye widened their eyes as they looked at Korra. "You don't intend to try and summon Izanagi are you!?" Kye said, her mouth hanging agape.

"Of course not, but you once told me a story Kona." Korra said with a mischievous smile. "Izanagi, a god with more power than most other Divine Lords, feared his own strength, so he cut it in half and from the second half, he created the Seven Izanami Regalia, which I now wield."

"So, you plan to recombine them into Izanami?" Silver asked.

"Yep." Korra said with a grin.

Kyora looked a little lost. "Who is Izanami?" she asked.

Kye chuckled to herself, "Well, if Izanagi is your true father, then Izanami is undoubtedly your mother. Izanagi was once a being of almost inconceivable power, but he used a huge chunk of it to create his Five children and then the Five lesser Divines. After that, he split what was left into a male form; Izanagi and a Female form; Izanami."

Korra nodded but then suddenly felt her heart leap as a crack of thunder echoed across the library. "A thunderstorm must have started during our trip into Tensa's memories." She commented.

"Oh no…I thought the forecast was clear today." Silver said sadly.

"What's up with you?" Kye asked her rival. It was Will who answered her.

"Usually, when there are thunder storms predicted, Haiumi, my niece, goes to another place, away from the storm. She hates to admit it, but she's deathly afraid of thunder and lightning."

"So she's scared of storms? I used to be the same, but it doesn't really bother me anymore." Kyora said.

"Most kids are at first, but they grow out of it. Haiumi had a bad experience as a child; she was kidnapped and almost sold by some scum slaver. We managed to track her down and freed her, but we had a big fight with the slaver and his crew. She witnessed Noatak and I killing the slavers, all during a thunder storm. As a result, she now connects thunder with that bad experience and it causes her to have panic attacks." Silver explained.

"Poor Haiumi…if she has these attacks, she shouldn't be alone. Let's go and find her. We can speak to Izanami later." Kyo said. The others nodded in agreement and began to search the palace, getting the rest of Team Avatar to help as well.

It wasn't long before a very worried Baizon was about ready to climb the walls.

"That girl…why didn't she tell me this!?" Baizon lamented as he once again found nothing in the place he was searching. Kirok, who had been searching with him, sighed.

"Not everyone wants to reveal their fears. Haiumi in particular prefers to keep things to herself if she doesn't need to bother others with it." Baizon scowled, knowing that the younger boy was right. Still, since Baizon was Haiumi's boyfriend, he had hoped she'd put more trust in him. But then again, Haiumi's selfless nature probably forbade it.

Across the Palace, Shiyo, Kyora and Maruka searched through another wing of the expansive building, but once again, coming up with nothing. "Can't you use energybending to find her?" Shiyo asked, sighing at another empty room.

"Haiumi is purposely hiding herself. She's skilled enough to hide her presence from even Kye and Silver, so I won't be able to find her that easily." Kyo said sadly. Another thunder crack echoed from outside, making Shiyo shriek.

"I can't blame her fore hating this! I'm still not used to it!"

Maruka chuckled, "Nah, you're just a big softie. We'll find her, we just need to be smart and look in the places she'd go."

"But we don't know anything like that! Silver said that on the few times she has been caught in a storm, she's either curled up in bed or hid in a random room. We've checked her bedroom, so we have no clue where to look next." Kyora said, scratching her head in thought.

"Why do we have to have a storm now of all times! I was just getting ready to go out flying!" Shiyora complained. She soon screamed as another loud rumble of thunder came from above.

Elsewhere, Joewe and Kye were also searching, albeit slower than the others. "So, you told Kyora a lot of important stuff. Did you tell her about "that" yet?" Joewe asked.

"Of course not, she isn't ready to hear it. Though I was able to get her to admit to meeting the White Swordsman." Kye said with a slight grin, closing the door on an empty room.

"So, the sneaky devil did have something to do with him! I knew it!"

"Yes but she is clueless as to who he really is or what he truly wants. He just gave her the same warning she gave me and Tensa. We'll need to act very soon; but first, let's find Haiumi before Silver blows up." Kye said, making Joewe chuckle slightly.

After another hour of fruitless searching, Baizon began to pace around, thinking of all the places she could have gone. The only thing he could think off at that moment was the Ocean, as Haiumi always loved it, while Baizon had been terrified of water. His mind suddenly snapped to an even during their first year in the Chief's Palace. He and Haiumi were finding it hard to find places where they could be "intimate" without someone walking in on them. They had already narrowly avoided mentally scarring poor Kyora, and Joewe still teased Baizon about it!

In response, they had made a cave in one of the ice cliffs that over looked the sea. At dawn, they could watch the sunrise and it was a very peaceful place. Making up his mind, the young man decided to go to their cave to find her.

Baizon's heart raced as he ran across the sheets of ice to find Haiumi. 'She uses the Ocean as a comfort, she has to be at the cave!' he thought, heading to the little ice cave that he and Haiumi had created along the coast. The view of the ocean was immaculate and if she really did want to take some comfort without bothering others, she would undoubtedly go there.

More thunder cracked and the heavy rain made seeing hard, doing the same for hearing. Baizon scowled, seeing that he was on the edge of the icy cliffs, but he could not see any signs of the cave in the storm. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the nearby cliffs. A girlish shriek was barely audible over the rain, giving Baizon just enough of a lead…

Racing to the source of the sound, he found the opening to the cave and found Haiumi, decked out in furs and crawled up into a ball, helplessly mewling like a scared puppy. Baizon felt his heart break at the sight of the woman he loved in such a state. "Haiumi…" he said gently, crouching beside her and touching her back. Haiumi looked up at him, quietly surprised that he had found her, but then another bout of thunder roared and her face became the picture of terror before she promptly tucked her head back into her arms.

"Oh Haiumi, it's okay!" Baizon said, moving to hug her.

"No! Stay away!" Haiumi cried. Baizon looked a little hurt, but realised that his love was likely trapped in a kind of flashback to her parents fighting her kidnappers.

"Haiumi, listen; we're in the Northern Water Tribe, in the cave we made. It's just a storm, it'll pass. Let's go back, your mother is worried sick." Baizon said, trying to snap her out of it.

"No, mama… don't hurt my mama!" Haiumi suddenly screamed and with a powerful blast of water, she knocked Baizon clear out of the cave, and into the sea. The problem was, that Baizon couldn't swim and the storm was making it even harder for him to stay afloat.

Baizon's scream as he was knocked into the ocean caused Haiumi to snap out of her panic attack. She knew of Baizon's fear of water, just as he knew of her fear of thunder. "Baizon!" she yelled, running and preparing to jump into the sea to save him. At the last moment, the thunder returned with a vengeance, making Haiumi scream like a little girl and once again, crouch down.

"HELP!" Baizon yelled, trying desperately to keep his head above water, "SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

The only one who could hear him was Haiumi and she was desperately trying to suppress her memories of her kidnapping whilst also trying to force herself into the water to save Baizon. The thunder and waves proved to be a virtually lethal combination, as despite the tears flowing down her face, Haiumi just could not snap out of it enough to save the one she loved. Baizon, feeling the waves battering out the last of his strength, looked up at the sky for what he thought was the last time. Far above him, the black clouds parted just enough to show a single pure piece of the night sky. In that tiny patch of sky, a single star was shining brightly.

"Please…I want to live…" Baizon's hoarse voice said, before his strength finally gave out and he sank beneath the waves. He lost consciousness.

The void was embracing him in its icy grip. This was the end, he would die an inglorious death, perish like a sewer rat as opposed to the mighty dragon he was supposed to be. Even at death's door, Baizon's mind couldn't help but notice how his death would mirror the very event that caused his fear of water…

He had been nine at the time; he and his parents were traveling via the undersea railway after visiting Fire Lord Iroh, when suddenly, the train was hit by assassins who were after his mother, Asami. After the Energybending Master and the Crimson Dragon had defeated most of them, their leader crashed their submarine into the tunnel, shattering the Mirror Crystal (a precursor to Diamite) and flooding the train and tunnel. Baizon was then dragged down by the barely breathing assassins. It was only the last minute intervention of Avatar Silver that saved him. Baizon looked back on the rest of his life, smiling to himself.

'the rest I leave to you Kyora. Look after Haiumi for me.' He thought as his mind slipped away. The next thing he knew, he felt warm and dry.

Confused, he opened his eyes to find that he was in his room at the Chief's palace, with several Team Avatar members surrounding him, including Haiumi, who was still crying quietly. "H-Haiumi?" he said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Baizon! She yelled, hugging him tightly and then capturing him in a breath-taking kiss. The adults grinned, giving the two love birds a moment.

"You should really thank Haiumi, she really saved you, thunder or no thunder." Mako said, placing a hand on Baizon's back to help him sit up.

"You saved me?"

"Um, yeah…it was weird though, I was terrified and depressed, thinking I'd killed you, and then suddenly, I felt brave enough to jump in after you. I don't even notice the thunder very much now. I guess that really was my lucky star!" Haiumi said with a blush. Baizon paused.

"Wait? Lucky star?"

"That's right. I saw a single star and wished I could be brave enough to save you. I guess it worked! "

Kona stepped forward with a stern expression. "Now now, it should be well known that strong emotional feelings and psychological triggers can help one do incredible things. She believed the wish gave her courage and so in a way, it did. It's all in the brain." He explained. Kye gave him an awkward look before flashing a look to Kyora, who was sleeping soundly on Jinora's shoulder. The adults all took Kona's explanation at face value and went back to focusing on the two young adults that had been the core of all the drama. In the ensuing discussion, Kona slipped out, followed by Kye.

Mid way down the hallway, Kye chi-flickered in front of the Golden Monk, giving him an amused stare. "So, decided not to tell the others the truth then?"

"So, you do know after all."

"Of course! Do you really think I wouldn't know what the Godly ability of my own element is? Earth Forge, Air Whisper, River of Reality, Ethereal Flame and the last, the God power of Zen; The Star's Wish. It allows Kyora to summon Star Spirits to grant wishes. The star that Haiumi, and undoubtedly Baizon, saw was likely one that Kyora had sent of subconsciously when she sensed danger." Kye said with a smile.

"That is likely why Kyora passed out so early. Granting the wish of Haiumi to be brave and the wish of Baizon to live…must have taken a lot out of her." she continued.

Kona scowled. "If you know the truth of the situation then you must realise why I did not tell the others. If they knew, they might attempt to make wishes and since Kyo cannot control her power consciously, she could grant some rather unsavoury ones. Do you even know why Susanoo was the one Divine that we all watched so carefully after her brothers' fall?"

"Yes, I heard the story from Tensa. He seemed pretty eager to tell me when we last met… Izanagi, originally intended to imprison three of his children for the crime of creating Ragnarok. Cain and Terra had the will and the necessary materials to create it, but they needed Susanoo's unique ability to put it together. Susanoo only escaped imprisonment because no one believed that she had knowingly granted that wish. Still, she was watched to be sure." Kye answered.

"Then you can see why I want this under wraps. I'd rather stop the Ragnarok that already exists from escaping, without worrying that some fool will try to use Kyora to create more of him!"

Kona turned and skulked off, leaving Kye behind.

"The Star's Wish. Finally, I have more proof that she can use it! When I begin training her, I'll have to take the next step… I pray she forgives me." Kye muttered, before walking away.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 9**

**OXOXOXO**

Here was a sneak peak at the final godly power that Kyora has. The ability to grant wishes will have a profound effect on the endings of the story.

This chapter was meant to give some love to Baizon and Haiumi, since I haven't focused much on their relationship yet.

I had originally planned to have Baizon and Kyora learn how to swim together, all the way back in Book 2.

It's unusual for Noatak to have taken a life, like he did with Haiumi's kidnappers, but I imagine that the threat to his daughter was enough to kick his protective instincts into overdrive.

The next chapter is Kyora's Water Spirit chapter. The one after that will introduce a new character that will play a semi-important role.


	85. Chapter 10: Water, Element of Change

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 10: Water, Element of Change

OXOXOXO

36th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Following Baizon's lucky escape from death, very little happened for two weeks. Tsukiyomi, despite her kind nature, slowly became harder and harder on Kyora during training, which further stressed how dangerous Kyora's powers could be without training. But still, Kyora endured and slowly, she began to make real improvements. It was already clear that she was a master of water, but it was the Divine side of the element's power that was the trouble. Regardless, through perseverance and the strength of her will, Kyora kept working and after only a month or so of training, she had become very adept at using the River of Reality power. She used it in small and localised ways, even as a part of ordinary life, using it to erase mistakes in her paintings or clean any mess she made.

The key was, she was using it carefully; a little frivolously, but by the looks of concentration she wore, despite the ease of each task, showed that she truly wanted to be careful. With her skill and mind set in the right place, Tsukiyomi, borrowing Korra's body again, called for a meeting with the other Divines, with Kye coming along as well for whatever reason.

With everyone in spirit form (minus Kye of course), they began to discuss Kyora.

"Well, I think I have gone as far as I can for now. All that's left is to see if she can still handle her power, after receiving the power boost granted by Spirit Evolution. I think we should turn her into a Water Spirit, either today or tomorrow." Tsukiyomi announced.

Kona, in his Anima form, raised an eyebrow. "So, you believe she is ready so soon? I will trust your judgement on that. I would normally ask for a while longer, so that I could properly monitor her, but I think it is imperative that Kyora begins training with Kye very soon. Her Zenbending should take precedence."

"Sorry, but I'm not even gonna try training Kyo until we defeat and capture Akuan. We already have Hikari and her Kami, Tekari, so having Kage would help me a lot. Plus, I think Kyora still needs some help deciding what she's gonna choose at the end of this whole affair." Kye said, relaxing in her chair, not at all intimidated by the Divines around her.

"Well with no one else to teach Kyora Shadowbending, I think it's wise to do as Kye asks." Hikari said wisely. Hikari, while wanting a pure world, did not agree with Tekari on the use of Ragnarok, but she followed her Kami's wishes, not because she had too, but because she was loyal to her friend; a trait that Hikari viewed as being sadly rare in the modern world.

"Is there anyway of convincing you otherwise?" Kona tried.

"Nope! I'm doing what's best for her. if she chooses to side with allowing Ragnarok to be released, I'm gonna have to fight her. I want it to be a fair fight." Kye chuckled.

Amaterasu chuckled. "You have a lot of faith in your abilities if you think you can stand toe to toe with a Living Divine. Unlike us, Kyora has access to all her power, something only Anima was previously capable of. Not to mention that she's a lot stronger than Anima, potentially at least."

"The difference is, Kyora is virtually incapable of fighting to kill and against my fighting style, such behaviour can be dangerous. Also, I know my way around her defences; besides, you'd be supporting me right? I'd only fight her if she wanted Ragnarok to stay unsealed." Kye retorted.

The other Divines went silent. They knew that Kyora was struggling with what to do at the last moment. Unless Tensa and Akuan's factions were beaten before Ragnarok could be released; Kyora would have to decide what to do; kill the beast, control it, reseal it or give Tensa a shot at making a better world…

"If we are going to go ahead and perform the final spirit conversion, we will need to consult Will. I'll ask Silver to do that. What has she faced during these rituals so far?" Amaterasu asked.

"In Earth, she faced her fear; a mirror image of herself in the Avatar State. In Fire, it was her shame which manifested as her father, as misguided as her shame had been. For Air, it was Grief, but she didn't need to fight anyone. The real Yanos' soul defeated the Grief Yanos before she even arrived. With Water being Guilt, Kyora will have to battle and surpass the physical manifestation of her guilt." Kona recited, like he had memorised it all from some book he had read.

The other Divines looked amongst themselves. "Anyone know what makes her feel guilty?"

"Well maybe she feels guilt over Yanos' death? Or maybe the war? Since people are fighting over her, she is the sort to blame herself for the whole thing." Kusanagi said, having been mostly silent. The Divines, at first glance, were a rather odd bunch. In normal groups, Kye stood out most because she had golden blonde hair, which was an unusual trait, especially when combined with the purple battle kimono she always wore; but next to the Divines, she looked positively ordinary.

The Divine Daughters all wore extravagant and regal kimonos. Amaterasu had golden and red hair, gold near the roots and tips while red along the middle. She had red, orange and yellow eyes, all like the morning sky and her kimono was red with gold suns. Tsukiyomi had silvery white hair, much like Silver and Will's (ironic since Silver was the Kami of Amaterasu) and had calm eyes that were white and icy blue. Her Kimono was a deep dark blue with silver moons that ranged from crescent moons to full moons. On the odd occasion that Kyora used enough energy to return to her Divine form, she had pale gold, almost white hair, golden eyes and a yellow Kimono with little stars all over it.

The other Divines were much more varied in appearance. Tensa's Divine; Yamato, was a handsome man that looked similar to Tensa, having the same long black hair and piercing grey eyes. He commonly wore a black, ninja-like attire with a large black scarf that he wrapped around his head and face and also trailed behind him like a cape. Kona looked almost identical between his human form and his Divine form, the only difference was that in Divine form, his short light brown hair turned white and his amber eyes became golden. His outfit also turned from a humble travellers into extravagant gold and silver robes, making him look almost like a mythical wizard or mage from old legends. Kusanagi, like Yamato, looked a lot like her Kami. She had her dark brown hair in a ponytail and wore a battle kimono similar to Kye's, but light pink. She had fishnet stockings and a matching shirt on under her kimono, with most of the stockings visible since the kimono only came down to her mid-thigh. Strapped to her waist, wrists, shoulders and shins were samurai like pieces of armour. Also, unlike any other Divine but Yamato, Kusanagi also wore a sword on her hip.

Kye mused about the odd appearances of her Divine allies and secretly wondered as to what Cain and Terra looked like, before Murakumo, who had regained control of her body, lightly bopped her on the head. "Where you listening? We asked you to go get Kyora and bring her to the temple!" she said, scolding Kye.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Kye complained before walking out of the temple. It was the place that the immortals usually met in, unless it was occupied, in which case they used the library. As Kye walked, she continued her musings, specifically wondering how much progress Korra had made so far. Shortly after the Baizon incident, it became clear that she couldn't simply glue the Black and White Spirits back into one big person, so they had to find a way of doing it and naturally, they had no way of finding or speaking to Izanagi to get help. Not like he'd help them recreate Izanami, since she's as powerful as he is.

Kye's thoughts abruptly ended when she was suddenly knocked to the floor by four sixteen year old girls. Kyora, Maruka, Shiyora and Joewe all giggled as they pinned her various limbs. Kyora's newfound bond with Kye caused both Maruka and Shiyora to become…bolder, when it came to handling the immortal Zenbender. Kirok smirked at her from a nearby pillar.

"Beaten by a bunch of little girls, a little sad, isn't it Kye?" Kirok chuckled.

Shiyora gave him a sulky look. "You don't really think of me as a little girl, do you Kiroky?"

"Shiyo, I asked you not to call me that! And no, I don't. I was just teasing." He said with a light blush. Kyora and Maruka both chuckled and they got off Kye, while Joewe helped the woman up.

"You girls need to lay off the sugary foods. Anyway, Kyora needs to come with me, so you guys are staying here." Kye said, dusting herself off.

"How come? Yomi and Korra said I had the day off from training." Kyo asked.

"That's just it. we're almost ready for you to progress to the mastery trials, we just need to complete the final Spirit Conversion ritual." Kye explained.

"I thought it was Spirit Evolution?" Kirok pointed out.

"Either or, it doesn't matter since both phrases work. Now let's go before I get in trouble for keeping you so long!" Kye said with a light chuckle. Kirok, Maruka, Shiyo and Joewe waved goodbye to Kyora and went back to their own business (which was mostly playing pranks on the poor hapless palace guards).

"So, today's that day I become a Water Spirit…who'd a thought." Kyo said with a small smile.

"Indeed, you've definitely made some progress. By the end of the year, you'll become my apprentice and begin learning the fifth element of Zen. You'll be the second ever person to actually use the proper style and not only half of it, or that horrid butchered version "Chaosbending"." Kye said, pulling a disgusted face at the mention of Mathias' favourite form of bending.

"That reminds me. I've been doing a lot of research on the Paragons. I even snuck out to see Wan Shi Tong back in his library. I may have some new ideas to fight them with. All I need is for Will to finish his research on Divine Augmented powers and for Korra to speak to Izanami." Kyora said with a smile.

"You've been working very hard it seems! I'll be sure to listen to your ideas when we're done today; with my help added on to it, I'm sure we can come up with a great strategy that'll make even Baizon jealous."

Kyora smiled at the compliment and the two walked together in comfortable silence until they reached the small private temple. It was a simple room, with murals of Tui, La and Yue on the walls and an altar with a sculpture of two koi fish in the centre of the room. Will was already there, reading through a research journal of his while Kona and the other immortals, including Raine and Sonata, who were in another debate over their ideologies.

"Well, I brought her. So who's coming into the mindscape with us?" Kye said. They all noticed that she had implied she was going to be going in as well, but no one questioned it.

"I need to go. I didn't go during the Air Spirit Ritual due to the odd circumstances, but I need to check the state of her mind." Will said, closing his book and smiling at Kyo.

"I wish to go as well. There is something I'm curious about." Kona said.

"Well, it that's everyone, let's get started!" Kye said with a big smile. Kyora was told to sit cross-legged on the floor and to put her fists together in the standard meditative pose, while Kona and Kye sat on either side of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kyo closed her eyes and waited for Will to perform the ritual, feeling his hand on her neck and another on her forehead. Kona and Will both had rough hands while Kye's were surprisingly soft and smooth, especially since she had more combat experience than Kona. 'maybe it's just a woman thing.' Kyora thought idly.

Suddenly, she felt Will's power flow into her, as well as Kye and Kona's. She opened her eyes to find that she and her three companions were now sitting in the exact same positions, but in her mindscape instead.

"Wow, this place is really pretty." Kye commented, standing up and looking around. They were standing in the large meadow, in the shade of a single tall tree; this was the central area of her mindscape. Far above them, they could see what they assumed was the ruins that represented Kyora's old memories as Susanoo. It looked a little different, but it was so far up, they couldn't tell how different. Looking around, the three purified elemental areas were all beautiful and they had changed a lot as Kyora had matured. The Earth Nexus was now a huge paradise of forests and flowers, with metal sculptures of animals and Kyo's friends dotted around the landscape. The Fire Nexus had morphed into a single mountain, dotted with hot springs, geysers and azure crystals which radiated lightning. The Air Nexus was almost a perfect replica of the Northern Air Temple now, but with the structures appearing more natural than constructed, with several small whirlwinds dotting the mountain side.

Kye whistled. "This is a pretty awesome mindscape. Hey Will, if you're looking for damage in Kyo's mind; what would it look like?" she asked.

"It would likely manifest as damage in the environment; dead flowers, dead trees, untamed fires, vicious winds…stuff like that. The Water Nexus will be heavily damaged, which is partly why we're going there. Restoring it and becoming a Water Spirit goes together hand in hand."

Kona looked in the direction of the Water Nexus, gulping as he did so. The entire area was a horrid torrent of stormy seas, terrible waves and jagged ice bergs. None of them looked eager to go in there; with Kyora as the exception.

"Come on guys, it may look scary, but it's still a part of me." Kyo said wisely.

"Good point. The nexus is likely on the largest ice berg, so if we follow Kyo's instincts; we'll find it. Will, you and Kyo will need to make an ice boat or something since we can't fly here." Kye said, hopping up and down to show she couldn't stay airborne.

Will nodded and the small party walked to the edge of the nexus area, already feeling themselves battered by the salty waves. Kyora and Will performed some movements and the sea pulled together into a rough boat shape, but it melted again almost instantly.

"This area won't allow us to bend normally. Kyo, you'll need to use your method." Will told her. Kyora nodded and pulled an ocarina from her pocket, secretly glad that everything she had on the outside translated to the mindscape. Putting the instrument to her lips, she played a short and sweet melody, which pulled the sea together once again and this time, solidified into the shape of a rough galleon, like the olden time ships Kyo had seen in picture books.

"You read too many pirate stories." Will said with an amused smile. They all hoped on and took various positions around the ship, with Kye climbing up to the crow's nest, Kona going to the very front of the ship and Will standing beside Kyora at the ship's wheel.

"With no crew, we'll need you to use bending to sail the ship. I'll try and use my own bending to calm the waves a little." Will said. Kyora nodded, taking her role as "captain" and beginning to sail the ship with her ocarina's song. Kyora had been a very little girl when she first learnt to play the instrument and she had been enamoured with the thing since she had. Dancing, singing, painting and her ocarina were the four great artistic things that Kyo loved over almost anything else, with only her friends and family topping it.

With Will helping to calm the seas and with Kona and Kye keeping an eye out, it didn't take long for them to find the massive ice berg in the centre of the sea. It was a monstrous mess of icy spikes, but with Kyo's bending song, she was able to carefully bring the ship into dock on a makeshift dock; made with her bending from an obtruding ice spike. Once their ship was frozen to the spot, they all hoped out and entered the cave that was formed by the ice spikes; ready to face whatever would be the source of Kyora's guilt.

The Nexus itself was very similar to the previous three; a simple stone well with four pillars surrounding it at the compass points. "Are you ready? We don't know what's going to come out of that nexus." Kye warned.

"I'll be fine, just promise to back me up if I falter." Kyo said.

Her three companions nodded and smiled. Taking a deep breath, Kyora stepped forward, ready to face her guilt. She didn't tell the others, but she knew what it would be. She was almost frightened when a sudden and strong blast of water burst up from the well, causing three shadowy figures to emerge. The water subsided and was replaced by light, illuminating the dark cave and making the three apparitions visible. Kye, Kona and Will gasped as they looked on with wide eyes.

The figure on the right was a young man, with long white hair, a white goatee and greyish eyes that looked like a maelstrom. He was wearing a very regal kimono that was a greyish black, like a stormy sky, and was covered in cloud and swirl patterns. On the left, another young man, this one with dirt brown hair, green eyes and a green kimono with mountains and leaves as the pattern. The central figure was the most imposing. He had the same face as the two younger men, but looked more adult. He had golden hair with a matching beard and eyes, but his clothing was very different. He wore a robe, similar to Anima's but with golden plates of armour clearly visible beneath it. He also had a sheath for a katana at his waist, but oddly no sword. It was just the empty sheath.

Recovering from her shock, Kye began to chuckle. "So, those ruins above us when we arrived; I take it they aren't ruins at all anymore. You've regained all your old memories, haven't you Kyora? Or do you prefer Susanoo?"

Kyora smiled, "I have the memories of my old life, but I am still Kyora, so please keep using that name. I've been preparing for this since I learnt what I would face here, so I shouldn't take long."

"The source of my guilt…" she continued, mumbling to herself. "Izanagi, Cain and Terra. My father and brothers…"

"So, you do recognise us. I thought you forgot all about us after you helped create Ragnarok and then left us to pay for the whole thing." False Cain spat venomously.

"Brother, you know that is a lie. Losing my memory wasn't a choice; ask Avatar Rika. When I was within her, I never forgot you and I always spoke of bringing our family back together." Kyora said. Her body began to glow and soon, it was replaced by a slightly different version. Her face and body were still the same, but her clothes were replaced by her divine kimono and her hair grew longer; her green eyes turned golden.

"Hmph, that does not excuse the fact that you escaped punishment while they did not." False Izanagi growled.

"Maybe so; but did you forget father? It was you who refused to punish me. I bowed to you and accepted whatever consequences, but you refused to imprison me because Terra told you that they used my powers forcefully." Kyora retorted.

False Terra smiled; "No reason for my pathetic little sister to suffer, you're too weak to be able to handle that."

"You're a terrible liar. You three are fakes made by my own guilt, but I have already decided to face my guilt by dealing with Ragnarok and freeing my true brothers. The real Terra stood up for me because he was my big brother and he loved me; just as Will stood up for Silver. and just as I would do for Shiyora or any of my Divine siblings."

Fake Cain snorted. "Why bother? You are trouble for anyone you meet. Shiyora would have had a full life, the Light and Shadowbenders would never have been properly created and Ragnarok would never have been created; all of this is only because you were born and screwed everything up!"

"I know, which I why I will fix it all." Kyora said, smiling warmly.

The three fake gods looked a little stunned. After a moment of silence, Cain scoffed. "Whatever, see if I care. The real Cain won't forgive you either!" he said before disappearing. Terra chuckled to himself before he too vanished. Izanagi was the only one left and with a bow of his head, he vanished too.

"Kyora… that was amazing." Will said with proud smile. "You have really grown."

"Thank you. I know the guilt I feel towards my brothers and father, so I will do my best to end it. It's my responsibility." Kyora said, returning to her normal human form. There was very little left to say after that, so Kye, Kona and Will watched as Kyora was made to float over the nexus while blue light burst from it, bathing her in the power of a Water Spirit. When she was done, she closed her eyes and floated back to the ground beside the nexus. Kyora was fatigued, but happy; having finally completed the final spirit evolution she needed to do. An even brighter light began to engulf the entire area, replacing the ice berg island with a tropical one, surrounded by beaches and palm trees. The ocean calmed and the other side was also replaced by a long stretch of tropical coast.

"We should seriously come her for vacations." Kye joked. Kyora giggled and teleported them all back to the place they had first arrived in. from there, they returned to their bodies in the human world. Team Avatar was amazed of the tales the four of them told and congratulated Kyora, but Joewe wasn't as ecstatic as the others.

Dragging Kye off to the side, she told her the bad news. "Master, I spotted Serah! She was in a café in the city and she winked when she saw me! That means that the White Swordsman has to be here too!" Joewe said fearfully.

"Kyora has reached an entirely new level of power now; he will either destroy her to prevent her from being used by anyone, or try and recruit her to his cause. With him getting involved in the war, we won't stand a chance, so we need to keep him from attacking any particular group." Kye said, looking worried. Usually, Kye was sure of her own skill and rarely surprised, with the fight against Tsurugi being the first time such a thing happened, but against the mysterious White Swordsman, even she would need to be wary.

Her surprise only increased, when the man himself appeared before her.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 10**

**OXOXOXO**

This was a long one! I found it amusing to imagine everyone on the ice ship to be dressed like pirates!

The White Swordsman is a new character, but he could also be considered an old one. You'll see what I mean by that later.

I wanted to have Izanagi, Cain and Terra appear for her guilt, just because it was interesting to me to see what she'd do about it. Also, Kyora really has got all her Susanoo memories back, so she'll be a little smarter.

Serah, the one that winked at Joewe, is a companion of the swordsman and it makes him closer to another character than he already is.

The White Swordsman is the only one with a normal, modern day name.


	86. Chapter 11: The Swordsman and his Angel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

****My first note in a while, but i thought it was important to mention it! Firstly, the White Swordsman William is making a cameo appearance in Doran Maya's story: Avatar: Legends of Light. It's a really awesome story that also stars Kye, Doran's OC who appears as a major character in my own story (i use her with permission).

I would also like to mention that Tensa appears in Jokermask18's most recent chapter of his brilliant story: Avatar: Rise of a Legend. I will also be using some of Jokermask's characters in Book 5 of this story.

These two authors are great and their stories are fun and interesting! Please check them out!

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 11: The Swordsman and his Angel

OXOXOXO

36th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Kye and Joewe both froze in fear at the sight of the man and the smaller figure behind him. The White Swordsman was unmistakable, with his tall and thin form, his white robes and hidden face and the very unique blade at his hip. He looked at Kye, his pale white eyes staring into the souls of the two women before him; almost looking through them. the figure that hid behind him peeked out a little, revealing herself a little girl, around four or five years old by the look of her. She had silver eyes with white pupils and long silver hair, almost reaching to her ankles. Her clothes consisted of a single knee length white dress with no sleeves or shoes.

"Papa, are we gonna play with Kye and Joewe?" she asked sweetly.

"Not today Serah, we are here to speak with Kyora and the others. Maybe another time." The swordsman said kindly.

"So, you make her cool you her father now?" Kye said venomously.

"She is not human and has never known the love of a parent, so she has latched on to me as her father. I see nothing wrong with that and so I treat her as my daughter. Little different from your treatment of Joewe." The man responded, walking past her with Serah tightly holding his finger in one of her little hands. The four of them walked to the place where Team Avatar were still gushing over Kyora's success, none speaking and with no sound but for Serah humming to herself.

Upon arriving in the room, Kyora went pale. "Y-You!?" she said, surprised.

"Me indeed. I see you chose to live as opposed to dying. You chose the long, difficult and dangerous route." The swordsman said, unsurprised.

"Actually, I did try to fulfil your plan, but I couldn't complete if for obvious reasons." Kyora said, recovering from her shock. Korra however, looked suspicious. Not because she doubted Kyo, but she knew how easily the younger girl could be manipulated with the right words.

"And what plan is this Kyo?" Korra asked.

"Simply put, it was a plan for her to die in order to save the world. Ultimately, her death would have led to Ragnarok being impossible to unseal. And before you question me further, yes, an immortal can in fact die if they have no will to live. Something that Kyora couldn't muster it seems."

Team Avatar suddenly remembered the various battles she had in the last three years. She had always waited for the last moment to respond to attacks, but they had thought it was to give the enemy a full chance to surrender. But could she have been testing herself to see if she could let herself die?

"Kyora, why didn't you mention this?" Baizon asked angrily.

"Do you really need to ask? How would I even go about telling you something like that?" Kyo said back with a guilty expression.

"I see, I guess you're right. But we're still discussing this later." Baizon said. Kyora sulked a little, knowing she was going to get scolded. It was fair enough, since Baizon didn't ask for much from her, but he did ask for honesty, so lying was bound to earn her an earful.

"It is irrelevant now anyway. I came here today on the miniscule chance that she was still considering my previous advice. I am here to say that it is now more detrimental that helpful; not to your universe, but to hundreds of others." The White Swordsman explained.

"But how?" Kyora asked.

"Well, previously, your death would be enough to spur your allies to defeat the Chaos Sabres and stop Ragnarok's revival. I told you that this would stop Ragnarok from trying to escape from your universe, which would have resulted in the other Divine Lords from the other universe coming here to destroy Izanagi and thus erase his Universe from existence. But now, I have learnt that Izanagi is not the kind hearted fool of a Divine that the other great ones think he is. He is considered the clown of the Divine Lords by the younger lords, but those with Universes as old as his know him as the Demon God. The other Lords attacking him would easily be killed, resulting in hundreds of universes dying and if Susanoo, one of his daughters, is dead, he'll be even more vicious." The man explained.

"So not only is our world dependant on our victory, but also trillions of lives in other universes? How many lives are riding on this?" Silver asked nervously.

"It would take me three hours just to say the number of digits in the number. Countless is the best I can say." The swordsman said, petting Serah's head.

"Where did you get the little girl? She wasn't with you at the temple." Kyora asked.

"I picked her up a year ago. She is an Angel; a spirit constructed from positive emotional energy. An Angel with no one to guide it is dangerous, so I looked after her and now she considers me her father. I don't have the heart to tell her otherwise." The man said with a light smile.

"Who are you exactly?" Will asked.

The hooded man smirked and pulled of his hood. "I am you."

The White Swordsman's face was indeed, Will's but older; looking to be in his early forties while Will was still appeared to be in his early twenties. "And no, I am not an evil twin, clone or secret third sibling to your little twin relationship with Silver. I am simply another incarnation of you, born in another universe. As to how, each universe is created with a Divine Lord, each with the same power and an identical set of souls that are beyond counting. It is not unlikely to find other universes where you exist."

Will and Team Avatar looked completely floored; having very little concept of the Omniverse outside of their own little Universe. They knew it existed (which itself was uncommon) but they also knew that for everyone but a Divine Lord, it is impossible to leave your home universe.

"If you're Will from another part of the Omniverse, is your name Will as well?" Silver asked, trying not to sound as weirded out as she was.

"Yes, but my name is short for William. It isn't a name that exists in your world so it probably sounds odd to you. I am an immortal traveller, moving from universe to universe on my quest to gather the Omni Swords; a series of weapons that contain the same powers as an Omega Spirit. Tensa possesses one of them, and I possess three so far, not including my main sword, which is my fourth Omni Sword." William explained. Team Avatar moved to one of their sitting rooms so that they could be more comfortable, something Serah was very happy for as she happily jumped around on the sofa beside her adoptive father.

"So, Omni Swords are special weapons that can do things that only Omega Spirits usually can? Is that why you're immortal and how you travel between worlds?" Kye asked, never having gotten so much information from him before.

"Yes. When I first met you, I was hunting Tensa which is why you attacked me; resulting in our bad start. But I should note that the swords were all forged from the Soul of a single Omega Spirit, so they each only possess a single power. The four that I possess give me immortality, space-time travel, greater wisdom and powers of prediction. Tensa's blade holds the mind of the resentful Omega spirit that was used; which is how he was possessed. His sword is the only sentient one. Which brings me to the deal I came here to make."

"Well, what is it?" Lin asked, all the spiritual stuff giving her a head ache.

William smirked; "It's simple. I will give you advice and support in your battles with the Paragons and Embodiments, in return for you giving me Tensa's sword."

"That's all? Sounds too good to be true." Korra said, still a little doubtful of him.

"Well, I do have to admit that I have no love for your universe or Izanagi. My Divine Lord, the master of my home Universe, was destroyed by Izanagi and thus I have no home to go to. It was his own fault for trying to fight a stronger lord, but I still blame Izanagi for his part. Still, I had no family so I couldn't say it's too big a deal; it's more a pride thing." William said with a small smile. His attention was drawn from the conversation when Serah, who was happily bouncing around on the sofa with him, accidentally bounced off and into the arms of Kya, Tenzin and Bumi's sister.

"Careful little one, you could get hurt." Kya chuckled, putting the girl down.

"Sorry lady." Serah said cutely.

"Hehe, you can call me Kya."

"Okay Kya Lady!"

William chuckled. "Daughters are more work than I thought; but I can't deny it isn't fun. Now, as an article of good faith; I will help my counterpart in your world to develop a special device called a Chi Medium."

"What's a Chi Medium?" Will asked. It was rather amusing to the less serious members of Team Avatar that Will was essentially talking to himself.

"They are special devices that contain a small piece of another person's Chi. It can be activated to augment a person's power until the Chi runs out. It can be combined with the power of your Divines in order to boost your strength. It won't be enough to let a mortal face a Paragon on their own, but it will be useful."

Kona raised an eyebrow, "Speaking of the Paragons, you mentioned you'd help us fight them. care to tell us how?"

"Actually, I'll only be playing a support role, much like Kyora does. I am not averse to killing or violence, I just have no intention of doing all the work for you. Each Paragon has a major strength and an equally major weakness that can be exploited.

For example, you all lost to Tsurugi because you fell for his Sword Rain trap. His strength is fighting large numbers of opponents, as he grew up fighting whole armies at Kusanagi's request. However, his weakness is pure strength; he is used to dispatching opponents quickly and moving on to the next one; if you can successfully guard his first strike and then stop him from escaping, he is at a major disadvantage. When you face him, I recommend Team Korra. They all have Anima Aes for up close combat and are each trained in martial arts and have formidable strength." William explained, taking out a scroll and using a built in brush and ink well to draw a sketch of the Paragon in question.

Baizon was very impressed. "So, you are as smart as our Will, strong enough to give even Kye a run for her money and have a penchant for strategy? I think I'm going to like you."

"Likewise young dragon, though I recommend that you stay out of any fights that aren't personal. Your passion against certain enemies is the key to your power, against equal opponents with which you have no vendetta, you are doomed to fail." The swordsman said with a faint smile.

"I still don't trust him. I mean, if what he and Kyora said is true, he told Kyora that she should kill herself…when she was just over thirteen. It wasn't long after we finally snapped her out of her depression; he could have caused her a lot of stress!" Tenzin said, showing his overprotective grandpa side. Tenzin and Pema adored their twin granddaughters and both Kyo and Shiyo adored them.

"You do not need to trust me. Simply know that I have something to gain from this, hence I cannot afford to trick you. I am very powerful, but even with these swords of mine…" he opened his white robe to reveal odd white armour and four swords, two strapped to either side of his waist, "even with these, I cannot stand up for long against a combined Kami force, and if Kona or Kyora were to go full throttle against me, I would lose. My knowledge is my bargaining chip and my bringing Serah here should prove I am not going to risk conflict."

Kyora put an arm around Tenzin. "I know you're worried, but I'm fine. I couldn't go and die now, knowing it would upset you guys! And William, that really is an unusual name to say…, anyway, you should know that we'd never harm Serah, no matter what you do. If I can be so bold as to speak for the Star Union, I want to welcome you and thank you for making this alliance with us. We won't forget it."

William, the White Swordsman, grinned and went to shake Kyora's hand. This confidence had been nowhere to be seen when he first met Kyora in person or when he had first observed her, back when she was still a young trainee with her old parents, the Hoshins. Serah giggled and began to dance with glee at the thought of living in an Ice Palace, which entertained Team Avatar to no end.

'Kye, Tekari, Raine, that little lightbender girl and so many others…this young woman seems to have the uncanny ability to draw others to her side. When this is all over…maybe I'll take her travelling with me.' The swordsman thought.

And with that, a new ally with his eyes set on Tensa's sword joined the Star Union. Dark times waited over the horizon and soon, Kyora would be facing something she is not prepared for.

Civil War.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 11**

**OXOXOXO**

It has been mentioned before that there are different "Incarnations" of people born in different universes. Some people (like Korra) don't necessarily have "Originals" that were born before the other incarnations, but sometimes, powerful souls like the Original Will or the Original Kye can cause Divine Lords to try and recreate them to take advantage of their power, or sometimes, a new Incarnation is born into all worlds that are visited by these "Origin" souls, since they rarely remain in their own world, since many become immortal.

William is the Original Will and is the version that appears in my original story. This means that these fanfics take place after my original story is finished.

Serah is a parallel to Ophi, a young and innocent girl adopted by Will. The reason Ophi is more serious than the very playful and childish Serah is because Serah was raised from her earliest memories to be carefree, since Will likes that sort of person.

The Original Silver is a lot younger than the Original Will, though they are still siblings. When Origin Will was twenty one, Origin Silver was only twelve.

Will's parents died in similar ways in both TFA and the Origin Will's story. They hurt Silver and Will murdered them.


	87. Chapter 12: The Three Seas War Pt 1

**Chapters will be late this week, so expect them at around 5-6pm London Time**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 12: The Three Seas War Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

43rd Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

It is amazing how much can change in seven days. In seven days, a young Avatar can push her skill over water to a new level. In seven days, a pair of geniuses can create a tool that could turn the tides of war. In seven days, Team Avatar could become three times more powerful than ever before!

In seven days, the enemy could strike a deadly blow.

Team Avatar sat around in their common room, the one provided by Water Chief Desna, Korra's cousin. They were sullen, not a smile between them. Even the usually cheerful Maruka and the ever hyper Serah were down. The ones who suffered worse were Tahno, Kirok and Kyora.

The Swamp Tribe had been badly ravaged by Shadowbenders from Demon's Claw. Many were injured and many more were dead; in the space of a single night, the numbers of an entire people were cut in half. The Swamp Tribe's warriors had succeeded in pushing back the strong tide of enemies with the help of Kye and Tahno, who had been the first two to hear of the attack. They won the battle; but Tahno's father was gravely wounded and died soon after. Kirok did not take it well, while Tahno did his best to grieve in his own time, so he could stay strong for Team Avatar. Kyora was initially only affected in a small way, in that her friend had lost his grandfather; but soon, she was thrown into the middle of it.

Newspapers around the world reported the horrid incident and many lesser, fringe nobles, threatened to join the Shadowbenders or simply withdraw their support unless Kyora was held responsible for the war. Very few truly understood what Ragnarok was, and the only common denominator in the equation was Kyora. Every faction needed her and it was apparent that she could not be killed…so why were they protecting her? They had no idea that she was actually protecting them.

Team Avatar was left in that sullen mood, not speaking but enjoying the comfort of each other's company, but that too was soon shattered when Desna arrived in the room with a sad expression.

"Um, I have an announcement to make. The South and Swamp tribes have issued us an ultimatum. The new Swamp Chief, a rather unpleasant young lady, has demanded that Kyora surrender to the Demon Claws in return for Akuan paying the necessary fees to restore her country. The South Tribe is claiming that the Valkyrie leader gave them the advice that using Kyora as a weapon was the only way to win, so they are demanding that we use her. both demands carry the same "Or Else" situation." Desna reported, reading the transcripts from their messages.

"What is the or else?" Silver asked with an angry expression.

"Civil War. Both tribes will march against the Northern Water Tribe. The entire Water Nation will be at war with itself. The Swamp and South tribes will inevitably fight each other as well, since they have different intentions for Young Kyora."

William snorted, "Looks like these tribes have gotten too big for their britches. I say you show them your superiority."

"We want to avert civil war, not walk into it!" Silver said, scolding the man. William was not used to being required to do things delicately.

"But without going to war, we'll need to either talk one side down while obeying the other or find a way to talk both sides down." Lin stated.

Korra nodded, "I'll talk to Sequa as well. That message said that it was the Valkyrie leader that gave the tribe such bad advice, but they have no true leader, only a council of captains. I highly doubt any would allow their Avatar to be used."

"Speaking of which." Kye said, turning to Kyora. "What do you want to do? It's all well and good letting us make decisions for you, but you need to at least tell us what you want."

Kyora smiled, "I want to meet the new Swamp Tribe Chief. She's young and grief stricken, so she may be acting rashly. I'll try and talk her down."

"That may work…the new chief is roughly seventeen; making her little older than Kyora. The only downside is…she has a major case of the Azulas." Desna said with a sigh.

"Azulas? What's that?" William asked. "Is it some kind of hideous disease or deformity?"

Silver giggled at the man. "No, it's a personality thing. If someone has the Azulas, they're either completely crazy or obsessed with complete control and domination."

"Sounds Kinky." Maruka said, immediately lifting the sullen mood as the group began to laugh at her unintended comment.

"Hahahahaha! I guess you could say that! Either way, she is the kind to always want to be in control. She'll definitely try and make you do what she wants." Desna said, his own laughing beginning to die down.

"Well, in that case, I'll go with Kyora. Can't have my girlfriend being stolen by some newbie noble." Maka said, punching her palm.

"If you're dead set on this, let me come too." Rohan said.

"Me too!" Meelo added.

"Why not make it a family outing?" Jinora joked, seeing that Virgo, Shiyora and her father all looked eager to go to.

"Actually, I can't go. And I won't be involved in the fight from now on." Ikki said, blushing faintly.

"What? Why not?" Maka asked.

"Well, I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you, but with the recent mood, I didn't want to risk it but…I'm pregnant." Ikki said shyly. Pisces smiled and held his wife, having already known, but they waited for the response. Most people looked to Kyora, wondering how she would react. Surely she wouldn't think they were just trying to replace Yanos…would she?

As it turns out, Team Avatar needed to worry about Kyo a lot less than they did, since the first think she did was smile excitedly and eagerly hug her aunt. "You're having a baby!? That's great!" she said with a big grin. "I know Yanos will be happy too!"

"You really think he won't mind?" Ikki said quietly, so only Kyo could hear her.

"Of course. When we've dealt with this stupid Civil War threat, I'll get him to come talk to you. I'll tell him myself later as well." Kyo said with a big grin.

"Okay, thanks Kyo. Sorry I can't come with you, I'll be supporting you from the side lines." Ikki said with a big grin.

"So, the Air Family will be going to the Swamp Tribe? I'll send them a wire to let them know. Who else plans to go?" Desna asked.

Kirok stood up, "I felt a lot of sympathy for the Swamp Tribe because I shared in their pain, but I won't tolerate them speaking ill of my friend. I will be going with Kyo and Maka, and I hope all of Team Baizon."

"You have my support." Baizon said, standing beside him with a grin.

"I can't have my hot head of a boyfriend running into a political situation without me, so count me in." Haiumi added with a sweet grin.

"Excellent. I'll inform the young chief that Team Baizon will also be going. Shall I tell her to expect you by this evening or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. We'll need to prepare and rest. I don't want it to come to that, but if she won't be reasoned with, we'll need to fight." Kyora said.

Tekari and Raine looked to each other with worried expressions. "Well, despite our defeat, we still have our ambitions, so handing Kyo over to Akuan is a definite no-no. Allow us to reform the Angel Wings and we'll have them work with the Star Union. In return for the help, we get a chance to negotiate with your leaders about Ragnarok, and get a fair shot and convincing Kyora."

Kyora smiled, "I would like to hear more of your ideas anyway, so I'll happily listen. Thank you for the aid."

Tekari smiled and the rest of Team Avatar just shrugged. It was Kyo's decision and she wasn't stupid. Kye chuckled to herself, knowing that Kyora had planned to speak to them anyway, so she had just gained a personal army without doing anything she wasn't already going to!

Shortly after the little gathering, everyone retired for the evening or got on with some additional work. Kirok and Tahno spent a large portion of the night giving Kyora pointers on how to handle the Swamp Tribe and their customs, for example; it was considered polite to offer Swamp Tribe nobles a plant from your home country; as a sign of good will. The young Avatar sat and absorbed all this new information like a sponge while Will and William worked on the containers for their Divine Chi medallions. Unfortunately for Kye, she was roped in as a guinea pig.

"Here, put this against your chest and twist the emblem. You'll feel a tightening and a light prick." William said, handing Kye a golden medallion with the Moon Emblem on it. Kye did as she was told with a reluctant expression. She gasped as she felt the medallion suddenly stick to her skin and a tiny needle stabbed into her from the underside.

"What the heck?" she exclaimed, trying to pull the thing off her. she was rewarded with a sharp shock. "Ow!"

"You need to twist the emblem back into position to detach it. The prick was from a special chi needle, it'll transfer the stored Chi into you and slowly mix it with your own." Will explained, smiling at Kye's scowl.

"You could have warned me that it would stick to me. And…whoa, my eye is going all weird." The Soul-Link said, bringing a hand to her left eye. She couldn't see it herself of course, but her grey eyes had become pure white with the whites of her eyes turning black.

"The Chi in that medallion was taken from Tsukiyomi. It will give you some of her basic abilities, but it seems to be a pot luck as to which you'll get. You have the Eye of the Moon, which will let you manipulate water and ice with that eye. It will also have improved night vision and movement tracking. Try watching my sword strikes." William said, drawing one of his Omni Blades. It's shape resembled that of a normal katana, but none of it could be seen as it was wrapped in bandages.

Almost immediately, he put the blade away again with an expectant smile. Will looked confused before he noticed his shirt suddenly shredded, leaving him naked from the waist up. Will yelled in surprise and Kye stared at him with a grin.

"Damn…nice Will, you give Tensa a run for his money." Kye joked.

"Shut up!" Will yelled.

"stop staring at him and tell me if you saw the attacks." William said with a scowl.

"Yeah actually, it was weird. My right eye saw you normally but my left eye seemed to think you were going in slow motion." Kye said with a smile. Just as she was getting used to the odd sensation, the needle in her chest retracted and the medallion fell to the floor, causing her eye to return to normal.

"Well the storage method was a success and it looks like the device works alright, but we need a way of improving the amount of Chi it can contain. Maybe a network of Chi Anima…" Will went off on to mutter to himself, leaving William and Kye to watch him with bemused grins. Once he was out of ear shot, William turned to Kye.

"You know I have to warn you about Tensa and Ragnarok, right?"

Kye sighed. "you already lectured me on it. When Ragnarok is released, the natural order of things gets a little twisted. Even Immortals like you or I can die. Why are you reminding me of this?"

"Because I know what secret skill you are hiding and I know exactly what Joewe really is. You know as well as I do that someone will die in the fight with Ragnarok, should he be released. You may be tempted to use Joewe's power as a way of side stepping that."

Kye narrowed her eyes. "And what if I do?"

"I will make good on my earlier threat, the one I made before you met Kyora for the first time. I will kill Joewe and you cannot stop me." William said, an expression of cruel neutrality painted onto his face. Kye shuddered at his gaze; of all the people that existed, only Silver, Necros, Tensa and this man could elicit such fear in her and with Silver, it usually meant she deserved a beating.

"I-I understand. That won't happen, Ragnarok can't be released now anyway; I have the Key and Scroll. I won't try and destroy that demon until after Tensa and this war has been stopped." Kye reminded him.

"I really want to believe you there Kye…I really do." the White Swordsman muttered before walking away.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**None Today**


	88. Chapter 13: The Three Seas War Pt 2

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 13: The Three Seas War Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

44th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

"When addressing Swamp Nobles, what body part must you never expose?"

"Left thumb."

"Correct. What gifts are culturally unacceptable?"

"Anything artificial or synthetic. Also any kind of food product made with meat or produce from sacred swamp animals."

"very good, next-"

"Dad, she gets it! Give the girl a break." Meelo suddenly yelled. The Air Family along with Team Baizon and Tahno were currently on their way to the Swamp Tribe so Kyora could speak with their new chief and for the whole length of the trip; Tenzin had been quizzing Kyora on proper etiquette for the tribe. In truth, everyone was getting sick of it but most just didn't have the same impatience as Meelo to just suddenly yell.

Even Kyo was getting a little tired of it, since she had answered these questions at least three times now.

"I don't enjoy this anymore than you do, but I need to make sure Kyora is fully prepared. If this new chief is as temperamental as Chief Desna told us, she could become even more volatile should Kyora fail to show the proper manners." Tenzin said with a sigh.

"Um, Grandpa? I've done this for hours; I think I have it down. If you're that worried, just stand beside me in the meeting and pinch me whenever I screw up." Kyora said, trying not to upset Tenzin. Not that it was possible, whenever she called him grandpa; he melted and did whatever she asked. Shiyo had exploited this to get a lot of candy and pocket money over the years.

"Lady Kyora, we will be arriving at the Capital of the Swamp Tribe in only a few minutes." The Airship's pilot announced over the intercom.

"Looks like things will be getting interesting from here on." Shiyo said with an excited grin. Truth be told, Shiyo had planned to slap the new chief should she be rude to Kyo and was almost hoping she would be rude just so Shiyo had an excuse!

The Airship approached a gap in the trees and found a large series of tree roots and vines had woven together to form the foundation of a landing pad, with a giant leaf stretching over it and the path way into the mostly underground palace. Upon landing (and getting over the fact that the leaf pathways were bouncy) they were led into the trunk of a giant tree, which had been mostly carved out, by a young man, not much older than Kirok.

"Please be mindful of her ladyship. She has a remarkable temper and her father's death has worsened it. she will say a lot of things she doesn't mean, so please do not take offence." Said the young Attendant as he led them down a spiral staircase. The way the palace was built inside a tree gave it an unusual earthy smell which all but Maruka and Kyora found to be rather unappealing. The only reason Kyora didn't mind was because she was used to the smell thanks to her frequent use of her Earth Forge, which she primarily used for plant based abilities, and Maruka was used to it since she was often Kyo's sparring partner.

As they walked, Kirok backed up a bit to speak with Baizon. "Have you noticed it then?" Kirok whispered.

Baizon smiled as his eyes flicked from side to side. "We're being watched. Someone who is trained in energybending has tapped into the tree and is using it to spy on us."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing for now. But be wary, I'll have Haiumi and Kyora connect us all telepathically, so they don't over hear our plans, should the young chief be beyond negotiation." Baizon said with a slight grin. Kirok simply nodded and returned to his normal pace until they finally reached the bottom of the staircase. They were now inside the tree's massive root system, which had been hollowed out for use, just like the trunk.

"This tree should be dead…they must be using some kind of spirit or energybending to sustain it." Kyora muttered.

"Oh yes, this tree is now symbiotically attached to our new chief. The vines bind her to the throne and keep her alive, just as she keeps it alive with her spiritual power. The leaves of the above ground tree give our leader everything she needs for a long life." The guide explained.

"No wonder she's so angry. Being bound against her will to a tree for the rest of her life. As Avatar, I am willing to take responsibility for any trouble I've caused, but I may not be able to overlook such an immoral action." Kyora said.

The peaceful and nonchalant way she said it unnerved the attendant almost as much as what she actually said. "M-My lady! That is implying she was forced."

"Oh? Tell me then, did she have a choice? Feel free to lie, I'll be able to tell regardless." Kyora said; her emerald eyes boring into the back of the man's head.

"She did what was required by tradition and what was best for her people."

"Actually it seems you and your people made a sacrifice to do what is best for them, not your young chief." Kyo said, losing her patience. Tenzin sighed, as did Kyo's mothers and her uncles; once Kyora had latched onto an injustice, she wouldn't let it go; just like an Angel Wing, but she was thinking more about the person that was pushed against their will as opposed to the tradition itself; not unlike a Demon Claw. It was moments like this that made it obvious why Kyo had such a hard time choosing who she believed was right.

The attendant began to sweat under the gaze of Avatar Kyora, so much so that he stood still for a few moments. "Our chief understands why we did what we did."

"And because she cannot simply get vengeance on you and your people, she is palming the blame onto the only person she can even try and hold accountable. She can't get to Akuan to blame him…oh, I see now…she's going to use me as a bargaining chip with the Demon Claws so that they win this war and allow her to be freed. Clever girl." Kyo praised.

"You are correct, Avatar Kyora." A voice came bellowing out from all directions, like it was the tree itself that was speaking.

"I thought so. I sensed a strong amount of Wrath as soon as I entered this swamp. Avatar Korra, my predecessor, is the master of the Black and White Spirits, whom embody the Seven Sins and Virtues. She spent a lot of time teaching me how to sense the same kinds of emotion within mortals. You embody wrath perfectly." Kyo laughed.

"YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY PLIGHT!" boomed the voice.

"Of course not Lady Chief. I'm just glad I was able to sense you correctly. If you don't mind; I've finished speaking with this fool attendant and I know he's leading us to a trap. I want to speak to you alone; face to face." Kyora said, chi flickering away.

The Attendant and the surrounding guards began to panic as they were left alone with a very angry pack of Team Avatar members. "You wanted to use my Sister as bait? Well how about I use you as bait and catch myself some man eating leeches!" Shiyo yelled, as she began to attack the hapless guards. They didn't dare attack the Avatar's family now that their plan had been ruined; so now they were stuck being used as rag dolls by the former Dark Kyora, who clearly still had some anger issues.

Elsewhere, Kyora appeared in the very bottom level of the tree, where all the root systems converged. In the centre of the room was a much smaller tree, which had been carved out to look like a throne. Sitting in it, dressed in a plain green dress, was the new swamp tribe chief. She was a little older that Kyora with similarly coloured brown hair that was short and fell around her shoulders. She also had a pretty, but plain face with a dull, angry expression that looked odd with her frankly beautiful emerald eyes.

"Avatar Kyora…so you came here? Come to kill me and set me free?"

"That depends. Can I know your name?"

"It is Terania. My father used to call me Tery. Not that you care." Said the bitter chief.

"If I didn't care, I would have attacked already or simply refused to come. The idea of threatening Civil War is a bit stupid, isn't it?"

"Hmph, you're too late. I knew your capture would not go well with Desna or the South tribe, so I have already reordered our navy to abandon their missions and converge on the Northern Tribe. It seems the South tribe had the same plan, as they have engaged in a naval battle, a few miles south of the Northern Tribe." Terania said, almost gloating. With a quick mental check with Silver, Kyo confirmed that Tery was telling the truth.

"So, talking to avoid war is useless now. Did you really think you could make me angry enough to kill you?" Kyo asked. Terania looked shocked that Kyora had seen through her so easily. Rumours of the current Avatar being naïve and clueless about the real world were common, but few people realised that Kyora had regained all her memories as Susanoo; giving her both wisdom and innocence. With this knowledge; Kyo had figured out that Tery had worked out a plan which would grant her freedom, either by handing Kyora over to Akuan or by having Kyora kill her out of anger.

But she didn't know that Kyora had never consciously killed anyone; with Jallar Junior being murdered by the Dark Kyora, which later become Shiyora.

"Team Baizon and my family are already defeating your guards and the rest of Team Avatar and the Star Union are preparing to immediately supress this Civil War. We already predicted you may betray us out of anger. Tell me, is your sadness solely for your current predicament or do you truly care that your father is dead? And another thing; who helped you make this plan? I doubt you could have done it alone. I'm guessing it was Tensa, Mathias or Akuan's agents."

Tery looked even more surprised. Seeing that her plan had failed; she defaulted to the only thing she could do. "This tree has roots that run deep; almost to the centre of the world. This swamp has been called cursed because of the spirit that seeps up from the core of our planet and into this tree. Myself, the tree and the spirit are intertwined now; you must kill me to save a hundred others!"

Kyora gulped; a spirit at the centre of the earth? Only one thing that could be! Soon, her suspicions were proven right as poor Terania began to convulse on her tree throne, like she was having a seizure. When she finally stopped, her pupils had turned red and the whites of her eyes became black.

"It has been so long…Susanoo." Terania suddenly spoke; a voice as demonic as the roar that had played in Kyo's head since her vision three years ago.

"I thought someone else was behind this civil war, but I never imagined it would be the prize of the Chaos War! Ragnarok…" Kyora whispered, mostly to herself.

"Indeed, it is I. It is so nice to speak to you again mother, even if I have to use this filthy flesh puppet." The possessed girl spoke.

"Mother?"

"Why yes, you created me with your abilities; using the blood and souls of Cain and Terra; my fathers. It is only natural that I consider you my mother, even if you didn't know you were making me."

"Ragnarok…how are you speaking to me? You were separated across the plains of existence! Your body in the mortal realm, your spirit in the Spirit World, your soul trapped in the Terra Scroll and your mind in the Omega Spirits' world. How can your mind be here?"

"I am a being of chaos! I was born from the convergence of two powers that were completely opposite; the heaven and the earth. But Terra was weaker than Cain, the Earth was weaker than the Heavens and so instead of balance, we have chaos. Tensa and my servants; their war with those foolish Zenbenders and your own forces has summoned enough chaos for my mind, soul and spirit to remake themselves! Soon, I will be complete and the pillars will break, freeing me from my eternal prison and giving me back my right to live!" Ragnarok's voice roared across the chamber, making Kyora shudder in fear.

Kyo froze and began to panic. This was not Ragnarok…not his power, his body or even his spirit; it was just a voice and it had already coaxed the Water Tribes into a Civil War, likely to speed up his recovery through chaos.

But if a simple voice could do so much; Kyo shuddered to think what the real thing could do. silently, she prayed she'd never find out.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 13**

**OXOXOXO**

Terania is the flavour character for Book 4 and likely to be the last one added. Flavour characters are OCs that act as new allies for Team Avatar, whilst not officially joining them, similarly to Tekari and Raine.

This is the first time we get to see anything of Ragnarok.

Most of the dilemmas that Kyora has to face are designed to make her choose between what she think is right, and what she thinks is best.

If Kyora had become Dark or Strong Kyora in Book 3, she probably would have straight up killed Terania to stop the war before it happened.

I should warn that a delay or hiatus may be on the cards for TFA:LOS. I'm almost a third of the way through righting book 5, but I'm running out of time thanks to finals, work and family matters. So, Chapters will continue as normal for now, but be prepared for that possible delay.


	89. Chapter 14: The Three Seas War Pt 3

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 14: The Three Seas War Pt. 3

OXOXOXO

44th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

In the ocean, several miles south of the Northern Water Tribe, Desna and Team Avatar stood on the deck of the Flagship of the Northern Water tribe's navy; known as the Moon Koi. Surrounding the ship on all sides were several smaller vessels, making a fleet of roughly thirty ships; each armed with cannons, waterbenders and a backup unit of Lightbenders, provided by the newly reformed Angel Wings, whom now obeyed the alliance.

"Remember, my Angels will do as they're told but only as long as our alliance remains intact." Tekari had warned. The angel wings didn't have even half their former strength; a restriction placed on them by the Star Union to stop any chances of an uprising and to make sure they lacked the military strength to re-join the war.

"Kyo and Kona were smart when they predicted this war would happen, I spoke with Sequa and it seems that the Valkyries have been barred from entering the Southern Tribe for a few months. I think they've been conquered without us knowing." Korra said, looking at the two enemy fleets; the large iron and ice warships of the South Tribe and the Swamp fleet that resembled a mess of trees and vines, wound together to look like a fleet of ships. Making their large warships out of ice or vines had become a common tradition in the Water Tribes, since it was so easy for the benders on board to fix it.

"Smart or not, I can still sense that malevolent energy coming from the south. It feels like pure evil…well, it's chaotic at least. Evil might not be the right word." Kye commented, once again feeling her skin crawl. The more sensitive Kami and Soul-link had sensed exactly what Kyora was currently facing, but it was unlikely they could do anything to stop it. Kyo and her family were on their own until their allies could stop the two fleets that were currently approaching from the east and south.

After a few minutes, the first blow was struck when a South ship launched a large ice spike at a Swamp Ship. The two vessels began to circle one another, using their ice and waterbending, along with their standard cannons to damage the other ship's defences while trying to get close enough to board. When the swamp ship began to be boarded by the south ship's crew, another swamp ship came to aid it, causing an all-out naval battle between the two fleets.

"Don't get comfortable, they'll both likely send ships to hit us next, in hopes that we'll be damaged too much to pick them off should they lose their current fight." Desna warned, having become use to sea combat in the last few years. Deciding to take the initiative, he called his sister (whom was also the current princess of the Northern Water Tribe) Eska, and his cousin Korra to attack together. The three members of the Water Tribe nobility began to raise the sea around the flag ship, waiting for their other ships to move aside. Once they had a clear path, they fired an iceberg, the shape of an arrowhead and the size of a small building toward the southern fleet, which had been taking the least damage so far. The terrifying blow cleaved two enemy ships in half, sinking them both in seconds and freeing a Swamp Ship that had been caught between one of those ships and another.

"That's shown them our power." Eska said with a smile, looking at her cousin and twin brother.

"That's true, but using that attack will drain you two very quickly. It also makes us vulnerable to a frontward attack." Korra said, signalling their cover ships to get back in position.

"Why not strike from below? Create torpedo like attacks beneath the waves?" Bumi suggested, being used to fighting in sea battles.

"I'd need Waterbenders who have skill with energybending to make the attacks accurate enough to be of use. I can breathe underwater, but mortals can't and non-water spirits can't." Korra explained.

"I may not be an ally of yours but I do owe Tahno, and I still owe my allegiance to Necros, or Will I guess. Plus I'm a strong Water Spirit." Aqua said, stepping forward.

"I have the same powers as you, though my waterbending is not as good. I can help." Silver said, standing beside Aqua. Korra smiled and nodded. Since she was the most recent Avatar (minus Kyo, who was not present), Korra took on the role of leader for Team Avatar.

"Okay, then we'll focus all our attacks on the enemy who's taking the least damage, try and keep both enemies in roughly equal conditions. I want firebenders to move to the front ships and support from there. Earth and metalbenders should mover to the back and help aim mortar strikes on the enemy. Water benders should move to the sides of the fleet to guard against flanking tactics. Immortals, attack from the sky. Remember to do anything you can to spare lives and rescue those whose ships have sank. Everyone move out! Aqua and Silver follow me!" Korra ordered before diving into the sea. With luck, everything should go fine.

Elsewhere, the Air Family and Team Baizon had finished pummelling the guards at the Swamp Chief's palace, just in time for them to be overcome by a wave of evil.

"What is this feeling!?" Maruka cried, putting a hand to her face. Like the others, her skin was now pale as snow and she was sweating profusely. "G-Get out! Everyone head for the surface! Something evil is below us!" she said shakily.

"What about Kyo?" Shiyo asked.

"Kyora is stronger than all of us; she won't lose to a prissy noble girl. She'll be fine." Kirok assured her before grabbing her hand and running towards the entrance. After a few minutes, they were out in the open to see something horrifying. The Great Tree of the Swamp Tribe had begun to die; it's leaves wilted and the branches became twisted and gnarled.

One of the local citizens had run up to the group. "My lords and ladies, what has happened? The great tree is dying! Did our chief lose her connection to it?"

"Kyora…did she separate the chief from the tree? Is that why this is happening?" Meelo wondered aloud.

"What!? Why would the Avatar do this? Lady Terania is the only thing keeping that tree alive! Without that tree, all spiritual energy in the East will disappear!" the citizen yelled. By his fancy clothing and articulate way of speaking, he was likely descended from the more civilised people who had moved to the swamp tribe in the days after the Hundred Year War.

"I have heard of something like this. It is said that each point of the world; North, East, South, West and the Centre have some kind of link to the spirit world. If this tree does die, it could cause catastrophe across the east!" Tenzin yelled.

Baizon nodded, "I have heard a similar tale about the great Mount Ronkuan, the largest volcano in the Fire Nation. It is said that if it ever goes dormant, the west will perish."

Hearing this made Jinora worry even more! 'Kyora…please be safe!' she thought.

Deep beneath the earth, in the centre of the Great Tree's root system; Terania, possessed by Ragnarok, continued his conversation with Kyora; the one he mockingly called his mother.

"Tell me something; what exactly have you done? Did you possess Terania to cause the Civil War? What about the stuff happening with the Southern Tribe?" Kyora asked.

"The Shadowbenders, led by the Kami of Kage; it was them that decimated the swamps in a surprise attack. They're actions led to chaos and the enslavement of this girl. I too know what it is to be imprisoned through no fault of my own, so I use her for our mutual benefit. As for the South, I believe that the shadowy ones have conquered that place as well. They hope for Civil War to confuse your alliance, and I helped give the Swamp Tribe an extra push." The possessed girl said.

"Did you know that only monks and the current tribe leader is allowed in here? That condition has existed for thousands of years, all in secret. The last Avatar to pay any real attention to this tree was Aang and even he did not know. The palace was carved out later; to give the illusion of a leader for the tribe when in reality, the tree itself is the leader."

"Why tell me this?" Kyo asked defensively. She didn't want to admit it, but she was still very scared of what lived inside Terania.

"Because, the monks only come in here when the Chief dies, solely to replace them with another one. This tree requires a conduit to keep it alive; a nexus for all its power. Without one, it wouldn't be able to function properly. The chief becomes a brain of sorts. But since the monks only come in here once every few decades; the chief is alone for all that time. Poor Terania, she cried and cried out for hours; begging someone to free her from her torment. The tree took everything and so it only required a little whisper to convince her to let me in.

She is a prisoner, because she was born into the wrong family, into the wrong destiny. Just like me."

Kyora frowned. "You are imprisoned because you tried to conquer and destroy the world."

"THAT IS A LIE! I AM IMPRISONED BECAUSE IZANAGI FEARED ME!" the voice roared, shaking the entire swamp. Seeing Kyora flinch and fall trembling to her knees, the beast softened a little. Ragnarok wanted something from Kyora; he could not afford to scare her away.

"I did nothing during the first cycle; I was imprisoned along with two of my three creators. You alone were spared because you couldn't have known. I was little more than a child; I even had a human like form! It was hatred and chaos that warped me into the Chimera that you see in murals and in statue form. When I was freed, I unleashed my hatred and destroyed this world; thus I was imprisoned again, this time by the reverse of time."

Kyora gasped, "If that's true, then promise not to destroy anything and abandon your revenge! Then they have no reason to keep you imprisoned!" she yelled at the demonic spirit.

"Are you really so naïve!? The Light and Shadowbenders seek to use me, your Team Avatar seeks to either destroy me or seal me away and I am considered less than garbage by the rest of the Omniverse! Why should I abandon my revenge when your people have tried so hard to make my life a living hell! My body is sealed in the earth's molten core: I am not immune to pain or heat and I feel everything! How would you like to be bathed in magma for thousands of years!?"

Kyo cringed. "I-I don't know what to say. I can't let you destroy my world, but I don't want you to suffer either! If you refuse to allow any kind of concession, how can you expect us to just let you go and be free? We'd all be trading our lives when we have as much right to live as you do."

The possessed girl suddenly grew very quiet, settling back into the throne she was attached to, via vines and leaves. "I see your point, but my rage will not be quelled so easily. I will be free, very soon in fact, and when that time comes, I hope you can prove that the people of this world deserve to escape my wrath! I will be waiting. But, first; a parting gift!"

The girl slumped back into her throne, leaving Kyora both relieved and confused. What had Ragnarok meant by a parting gift? It wasn't long before Kyo found out. Haiumi's voice began to echo in her head through telepathy, telling Kyo to get outside. The young Avatar gave a sad look to the still bound, but unconscious chief before chi-flickering to her family.

She didn't even need to ask what was wrong.

From the trunk of the great tree, a chimera like monster had begun to emerge from the tree, growing like a branch. It was a wooden replica of Ragnarok!

"What is that thing!?" Baizon asked fearfully.

"It's a kind of lesser Ragnarok! I'm sure of it! You guys back of a bit, it'll be tough to fight!" Kyo said, recognising the beast from her vision of Ragnarok.

It was only visible from the waist up, with the rest of it being replaced by the giant tree itself. Just the upper body was the size of a large house and its head was like that of a Lion Turtle and its mane was shaped liked spikes. It's body was like a man's, but covered with scales and spikes and its arms were like that of powerful elder dragons. And of course, the whole creature was made of wood, like it was a natural part of the tree. Just as Team Baizon and the Air Family backed off a bit, more wooden constructs emerged from inside the giant beast's stomach. One was a long, serpentine dragon; another was a normal looking man with his lower body replaced by werewolf like legs and the third and final one was a golem with three arms, with the its extra one attacked to its back.

These were three of the many chaotic forms that Ragnarok could take.

"All of us need to split into groups! I'll handle the main copy, Team Baizon should hit the dragon, the women airbenders should hit the golem and the men will hit the werewolf." Kyora ordered. The three groups nodded and began to use their attacks to lure each construct off in a separate direction; leaving Kyora alone in front of the tree.

With help from Haiumi, Team Baizon moved the Wooden Dragon to several miles away, which was the furthest Haiumi, could flicker when moving a creature as big as the dragon, along with four fellow team mates (Tahno taking Kyo's spot in Team Baizon while she thought the main construct).

"This thing is just wood right? We should be able to burn it easily!" Baizon yelled.

"Try it, but be careful not to ignite the whole swamp!" Maruka yelled.

Kirok frowned, "Can't everyone in Team Baizon waterbend except Baizon himself?"

Mistaking it as a light jab, Baizon began to sulk while working on making a fire ball big enough to engulf the dragon's head, while the others realised what Kirok had meant. They were in a swamp; most of the ground was covered in water! Fire was of little threat here.

"FACE MY POWER!" The dragon bellowed, bending the trees that Team Baizon were standing on.

"It can talk!" Maka exclaimed as she desperately leapt off her tree and onto another one, just in time to watch her former perch be swallowed by the earth.

"It can bend the trees as well! Is this some kind of new bending?" Baizon wondered aloud as he finished making his fireball. "Taste this lizard breath!" he yelled, launching the ball with all his power. It landed a direct hit, exploding on the dragon's head with great force. When the smoke cleared though, the dragon was completely unharmed! Not even a singe mark on his massive wooden head.

"Well that didn't work!" Tahno commented. "Let's try this!" Tahno pulled as much water out from the swamp as he could, forming a giant water ball. He then reshaped it into a crescent moon like blade and sent it slashing into the dragon. Again, the force of the attack made it explode against the dragon, but when the mist cleared, the dragon was still undamaged. In fact, it had grown.

"Fire does nothing and water makes it grow! We need another plan!" Haiumi yelled, trying the biggest kinetic blast she could, only to be knocked down when the attack rebounded. The other teams were having the same trouble against the wolf man and the golem.

No attacks worked, fire, water, earth, air, ice, energy; not even physical attacks and blades did anything to pierce these creatures. Even Kyora was having trouble. The young Avatar hovered above the forest, in front of the false Ragnarok's face.

"Do you see now? This was my gift to you: Wisdom! Even without my full power, I cannot be defeated! You will side with me, or you will die. Not even immortality can save you from my chaos!"

Kyo gasped as the creature captured her in his huge wooden hand. "Why!? What is the point in doing the very thing that people hate you for!?"

"Because I was born to do it. I will spare you and your friends, if only because what little power I placed in these mannequins is wearing out; I will not do so when I next meet you."

The last thing that the wooden colossus did was release Kyora, allowing her to fly away and catch her breath. Across the swamps, the other mannequins of Ragnarok had lost all signs of life; becoming nothing but dead wood. With the exception of Kyora, who had a few brokern ribs after that last attack, Team Baizon and the Air Family were left unharmed. Kyo sighed and groaned as her divine body began to repair her ribs. Telepathically, she could tell that the actual Civil War, which was really only one battle, was going well; at least it was going better that this trip had been.

Dragging herself to her feet, Kyo prepared a chi-flicker. She still needed to deal with Terania.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 14**

**OXOXOXO**

No Trivia today, sorry.


	90. Chapter 15: Justice, Duty or Freedom?

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 15: Justice, Duty or Freedom?

OXOXOXO

44th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Korra panted slowly as she chi-flickered on to the deck of the Northern Flagship. The Three Seas Civil War was effectively over; the strange incident at the swamps had been felt worldwide, with Ragnarok's corrupted power causing almost everyone, across the whole world, to feel sick and weak. The Swamp Tribe's fleet had immediately surrendered and was now being corralled into the centre of the Northern Fleet, so it could not escape or launch a counter attack. Much of the fleet had been decimated thanks to Team Avatar attacking on one side and the South Tribe attacking from the other.

The South Tribe however, had revealed it's true colours. They had been captured before the war had even been declared; The Shadowbenders had captured their chieftain and through trickery, had convinced the whole tribe that they were now in an alliance with the Shadowbenders. Team Avatar discovered this when shadowbenders began to emerge from below deck on the Southern ships.

"Damn, we didn't expect shadowbenders. Kye and the Energybenders are the only ones with anything to defend against them, since we didn't think to bring the anti-shadow defences we've been making." Will said, landing beside Korra with a weary expression. The battle had been going on for at least four hours and everyone was getting tired. Silver and Murakumo had to use Spirit Form just to stop themselves from passing out from the strain of the constant energybending.

William however, was having a lot of fun…

Using one of his Omni blades; this one being a silver long sword with odd characters engraved into the side, he was able to slice entire ships in half and was busily taking out the enemy; smiling all the way. The swordsman clearly hadn't seen battle for a long time and was eager to be back in the thick of things. Just as Korra was beginning to recharge her lost energy, a particularly large and corrosive blast of shadow smashed into the ship, right beside her. it wasn't aimed to hit her and she clearly knew why.

Emerging from the shadow, as if it were a portal, Toror Magnus arrived. This was the first time Korra had seen him close up, but she could tell from the way his presence felt; even though he had changed his appearance, based on Kyo's original description of him. Now his long brown hair had grown longer, almost to the backs of his knees and he had replaced his old clothes with a newer suit of armour; which resembled several black plates of iron that had been badly fused together. Like all Ravager armour, it was unique and the only feature it shared was the three red slashes in the chest, which represented their affiliation with Demon Claw.

"So, Toror, you've made your appearance. I was wondering when we'd get to meet you again; especially considering that this is your doing." Korra commented, summoning the Izanami Regalia.

"Hmph, Korra. I had hoped to finally catch Kyo again but it seems she's not here. Care to tell me where she is?" Toror retorted in a bored manner.

"Far from here; dealing with the aftermath of your attack on the swamps." Korra growled, swinging the Izanami Sword at her opponent. Toror blocked it with a wall of shadows, but the blade would not be stopped so easily and began to slowly break through the shadows. Despite being forced to dodge after his failed block, Toror seemed more irritated by what Korra had said.

"The swamps was not our doing, despite the reports. We aim to capture the world so that it may be liberated from its bigotry! What value is there in slaughtering a community of mostly peaceful people?" Toror yelled, using the shadows at his feet to form spikes and lunge at Korra. The Avatar flickered behind the man and swung the blade again, only for Toror to vanish into the shadows before she could hit him.

"All reports and evidence points to shadowbenders. Even if your motive doesn't make sense; we can't argue with the evidence!" Korra yelled. She suddenly grunted with pain as her ankle was gripped by her own shadow. It felt like it was on fire! This was the disintegrating power of Shadowbending. Pulling the ankle up, Korra cut through the shadows with her sword and was able to leap away before it could reform, hovering in the air. If the shadow cannot connect to its source, it would vanish.

"I caught you off guard for a moment. But whether you believe it or not, the story is true. You must have felt the evil energy coming from the east…the swamps are in the centre of something evil and it is likely that they possess Shadowbending. Do not forget that aside from shadowbenders; the Chaosbenders and Zenbenders have the same power. Also do not make the mistake of thinking all light and shadowbenders are affiliated with the Angel Wings and Demon Claws!" Toror yelled. His yell soon became a scream as he leapt towards Korra, only to meet a wall of flames. his screams intensified as he tried to escape, only to be cornered by Will who hit him with a ball of black flame.

After finally escaping the twin fire attacks, Toror stood grunting and panting, his body beginning to heal the burns he sustained; which had melted through his armour. He was facing down Korra, the legendary Sage Avatar and Will, the Avatar with a moral compass as questionable as Tensa's…this would be hard. Using a hand gesture, the shadows formed by Korra and Will began to expand to trap them in shadow spheres. "A special ability allows for all benders to do something unique with their element! Earthbenders can bend with only their facial expressions, Waterbenders can use psychic bending, Firebenders can use the tensing of their bodies and Airbenders can simply breath and speak. But we benders of the fifth element have a similar power; we can perform complex techniques with a single hand gesture!"

Korra frowned; she had of course known of the other four master bending abilities, but this was different; she'd need to watch his hands. Unfortunately for both her and Will, they were trapped in pitch black balls of shadow; with no apparent way to escape. Unfortunately for Toror; Korra could use her water spirit abilities to generate a virtually infinite amount of water AND she could breathe underwater.

The Shadowbender discovered this when his shadow sphere popped like a water balloon and a huge barrage of ice spikes came flying at him, barely allowing him to avoid them. but for all his speed, two sharp icicles were able to embed themselves in his leg, making him cringe as he fell to his knees. Since his concentration had been lost, the shadow sphere around Will disintegrated, allowing him to emerge and torch Toror's left arm with black fire; reducing it to bare bones and ash in a few agonising seconds.

Toror screamed loudly, knowing it would take weeks without special healing for his immortal body to repair the limb. It would have been easier and less painful if they had just ripped the whole arm off! With only one arm and only one leg at 100%, it would be hard for Toror to match the two benders, since he needed both speed at two hands to be able to use many attacks in quick succession. Using only one hand, he manipulated the shadows at his feet, making it crawl up his leg, destroy the protruding icicles and then crawl all the way up to his warm where it wrapped around its bone remains, turning the skeletal limb black but returning control of it to Toror.

"You're very strong, and remarkably resourceful. Even with my shadow mastery, I'm no match for a powerful Kami Avatar and a Soul-Link Avatar. Still, I need to keep you busy until the plan is complete!" Toror muttered.

"What plan?" Will asked, preparing more of his signature black flames. at this point, Bumi and Raine Magnus had returned to the main ship to find Toror as well. Toror smiled to himself as he saw his sister.

"Well well, I guess even you would abandon your morals for freedom. Even Jonan, who is working with Tensa to destroy us all, is doing what he is to create a better and more free world. You and the lightbenders just tried to control it." Toror taunted.

"The Goddess Hikari has seen that a true world of peace can be attained through our method! We aid the Avatar; obeying Kyora out of the hope that a second goddess will aid us. We don't have to fight against a stronger force and we aren't forced to quit our goals; only our hostilities. Jonan would be disgusted with you Toror, he always hated when you picked on me." Raine shot back, becoming less the remarkably proper lady and more the young bratty sister.

"I may have been a bully, but you were the controlling one. You would wrap Jonan around your little finger and do everything you could to do the same to me! But now, all three of us have become enemies. Father would turn in his grave." Toror snorted.

Raine chuckled, "Saying something like that will only annoy Jonan, we may have hated him but Jonan did not. Regardless, you must see that you no longer have a chance, neither does Tensa or Mathias. The Star Union has simply become too powerful."

"Just because you lost miserably doesn't mean I will! We will win this war!" Toror roared.

Raine sighed and looked towards the members of Team Avatar. Despite the long battle they had just thought in, none of them looked like they were more than a little tired. Barely a scratch between them; these were not the same people who had thought the Angel Wings; they were stronger. A single star was guiding them down a path that they trusted; and that star burnt brighter with every day and with no end in sight.

"Kyora will become the beacon of light and justice with Ragnarok as a pedestal to hold up her glory. You will no longer have shadows to skulk in." Raine roared, creating a sword from light and lunging at her brother. The Ravager leader barely had time to block with his blackened skeletal arm; the shadows and light fighting at the smallest level to repel each other. From what they had seen, Team Avatar had discovered that Light Constructs could not touch shadows, just as shadows could not touch them; they reacted like the poles of a magnet that had been pushed against an identical pole; repelling each other. After both warriors poured more power into their respective weapons, their bending literally exploded, burning them both and sending them skidding back several feet across the deck of the ship.

The two remade their attacks and charged once again, but neither met the other. With energy boosted speed, Bumi appeared between them both. "You two need a time out!" he yelled with a grin, releasing stored up energy in a large burst that knocked the two of them apart. Raine was knocked over the railing of the ship and into the sea while Toror was left unconscious on the floor of the main deck, after falling from the upper level. Bumi let out a hearty laugh as he surveyed his work, only to be smacked in the head by Korra.

"Watch it! You nearly sent Will and I into the sea with Raine! And couldn't you have only attacked Toror!?" Korra yelled.

"Ah, but dad used to do this all the time when Kya and I fought! Except he was a little gentler and used airbending! We were both supposed to be knocked back to show that siblings are equal! I figured they could do with remembering that." Bumi said, pouting as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

Korra sighed. "Well at least this ended the battle; Toror isn't going anywhere. We've already beaten Lucia and Toror, Akuan won't be far behind. But I can't help but wonder…how is Kyo doing?"

What Korra didn't know, was that Kyo wasn't having a great time. After the defeat at the hands of the fake Ragnaroks, she had gone back to the chamber of Chief Terania "to settle things" as she had said. This worried her family and Team Baizon, who ran towards the tree again. As they entered, they encountered the Tree Sages that acted as the spiritual leaders of the Swamp Tribe.

"Quick! Avatar Kyora entered the Chief's chambers and threw us all out. We think she's going to kill Terania out of revenge!" one of them yelled. Since Haiumi had been weakened by her battle, she couldn't chi-flicker them, forcing the whole group to spend the next ten minutes running to the chamber with the last of their energy. They arrived at the door, which was little more than a series of roots that moved aside to let them in.

The scene within was horrible.

Terania lay on the floor, blood leaking from her mouth and her eyes wide open. Her entire face was frozen in an expression of shock as she sat completely still in her throne. One sage gasped and ran forward, passed a bored looking Kyora, and felt the throat of the chief.

There was no pulse.

Horrified, the sage turned to Kyora and the rest of the room. "She-She's dead! The Avatar killed her!?"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 15**

**OXOXOXO**

Well, that's not good! Did Kyora really kill Terania? We'll find out next chapter!

Like in the battle with Tsurugi, the reason for the crushing defeat against the fake Ragnarok was to show how unbelievably powerful he is. He'll be a tough battle to anyone, even Izanagi.

A future Story arc will deal with how Ragnarok was born and some of the events leading up to and after the event itself.

As mentioned before, William is the version of Will that appears in my original story. Just as he does in that story, he possesses a special kind of pistol, which he doesn't use because he dislikes using guns in worlds where they don't exist yet. He may have let Asami have a look at it though…

Most endings will feature a short based on the Avatar that would come after Kyora. Who this Avatar is and their gender/personality will be heavily based on the ending, as they will have been brought up in the world created by the winners of the war.


	91. Chapter 16: Trials of Water and Ice

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 16: Trials of Water and Ice

OXOXOXO

44th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

"She-She's dead! The Avatar killed her!?"

Team Baizon, the Air Family and the gathered Tree Sages all turned to Kyora with expressions of fear, anger and confusion. They were all waiting for an explanation that they were too afraid to ask for. The room remained silent for several moments before Kyora opened her mouth.

"I did not just murder her, I didn't have a choice. I came back here after the incident to see if she was okay, but Ragnarok was still controlling her, so she attacked me. Everything I tried to do to stop her peacefully was negated by Ragnarok; in the end, I was forced to kill her to protect the rest of the swamps. Ragnarok would use her connection to the tree to create more of those wooden demons and destroy the eastern world. It was the only way; she did not suffer." Kyora explained, keeping her voice neutral.

"Kyo…are you okay?" Shiyo asked.

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me. The only injury I got was from the Wooden Ragnarok but I healed that a while ago." Kyo said, aiming a fake smile at Shiyo.

Shiyo frowned as she saw through the smile. "I know your body is fine…is your heart okay? You've never killed someone before, even that Jallar guy you told me about had been killed when you lost control."

Kyo nodded again, "I told you, I'm fine. I didn't have a choice; Ragnarok had practically killed her anyway so I didn't really do more than destroy his vessel."

The leader of the tree sages, an elderly man wearing a robe made from leaves and vines with a staff made from an old tree root, walked up to Kyora and bowed his head to her. "I understand why you had to do it. I hope you can forgive us for our attempt at a trap but we couldn't disobey an order from our chief. Speaking of which, I couldn't help but notice that this tree seems to be in good health, despite the death of its connected host. Do you have something to do with this?"

Kyora shrugged. "I used some of my Divine power. The effect should remain in effect as long as I'm alive, but it might not work anymore if I leave the Mortal World. You need to watch for that." Kyo explained before turning away. "Now, I'm exhausted after today. I'll leave you to deal with your chief's funeral; I am truly sorry." Kyo said, bowing her head and walking away.

True to what she had said, Kyo really was exhausted and almost as soon as she and her allies had gotten back to the ship, she passed out; sleeping for several days after finally getting home to the Air Temple.

OXOXOXO

47th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Three days passed and upon regaining consciousness in her bed, Kyo sat up and asked what had happened. "You passed out sweetie; you've been asleep for a few days. You were really warn out!" Jinora said, helping Kyo sit up. "Shiyo was pretty worried; she and Maruka took turns to watch you. We have a lot to tell you! Come to the meeting room when you're ready; I'm afraid you missed breakfast but you can compensate at lunch time!"

"Okay Mom, thanks. I won't be long." Kyo said. An hour later, after washing up and dressing, Kyo walked leisurely into the meeting room where she was met by the usual warm greeting. A slightly more formal greeting also came from someone she hadn't expected to see.

Toror, wearing some airbending robes that he had borrowed, was standing beside Raine, his hands and neck decorated by black bands. 'Chi blocking bands.' Kyo thought.

"Toror? I haven't seen you since the last War Summit? What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I'll answer that." Korra said, shifting over to allow Kyo to sit beside her. Korra told Kyo of the battle that had gone on while she was in the swamps; revealing that the Southern Water Tribe had been assaulted and liberated in the short few days Kyo had been asleep; returning all the Water Tribes to the Star Union. Toror had been captured in the battle and naturally, the death of the Chief had hit the Swamps hard; at least until the Sages took command. Thanks to Kyo, there was no need to sacrifice anyone for the Great Tree to sustain itself and so it was easier for the leaders of the Tribe to truly rule it, as opposed to bowing to a semi-deistic chief, whom they had to obey due to the sacrifice of that the individual was making.

At the mentions of the Tree and Swamp, Korra's tone suddenly shifted and her blue eyes darkened slightly, showing Tsukiyomi was currently in control. And she was not happy.

"Kyora, would you like to explain what you did at the swamps? I'm not stupid; I can sense when people use that power." Yomi said darkly, folding her arms. Kyo greatly regretted sitting next to Korra.

"Um, well I….Uhh."

"Spit it out!"

Kyo gulped, knowing she wouldn't have much choice. "Fine, but please don't be too mad." Kyo muttered, placing her hand on the ground. Team Avatar and the Kami watched as a white symbol appeared on the ground where Kyo's hand had been and many recognised it as a Chi Anima, the gate way to a tiny pocket dimension that was separate from space and time. It was basically a storage space.

A beam of light emerged from the Anima and expanded until it was person sized, disappearing and leaving a living person in its stead. This person was young, maybe seventeen, with short chestnut hair, green eyes and a plain green dress that looked to be very well made. Only Team Baizon and the Air Family recognised her.

"Wha!? That's Terania!? The Swamp Chief that got possessed by Ragnarok and was killed by Kyo!" Baizon yelled.

"Huh? Where am I? How long was I in that space?" Terania asked. "Kyora, did you forget I was in that weird dimension of yours? It felt like I was there for an hour!"

"Um, actually Tery, it's been three days. I kinda passed out after fixing it so that the tree didn't need any more human sacrifices to sustain itself." Kyo said, rubbing the back of her head in a bashful manner.

Tsukiyomi scowled, not sure what to make of this "Haiumi reported that you claimed to have use normal Divine Energybending to perform such a feat but anyone well versed in such things would know it is impossible to do that, because the laws of our reality forbid it."

Tenzin, the first to catch on, looked at Kyo with shock. "Kyora, you didn't!? You know how dangerous it is!"

"Yes I do Grandpa but I had to try! I followed my instincts and used what Yomi taught me! It worked perfectly!" Kyo argued. "I used the River of Reality perfectly!"

"Well, either way, you can expect Korra to be a lot harder on you later!" Yomi yelled. Kyo bowed her head but still felt confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can expect the trials you're slated to take to be much harder!" Yomi said with a smirk.

"What? The trials? She's finished? I thought you said it would take around five years to completely finish her training." Kya said. She had faith in her great-niece but she still needed to be sure.

"I knew what Kyora had done the moment she did it, but I didn't know how well she'd done it. while she was resting, I returned to the swamp to check. Kyo was able to make it so that the Great Tree was now able to generate much more food for itself with less sunlight. You see, in the Steam Revolution before we began remaking Crystal Tech, the pollution caused by it had harmed the environment and caused the Great Tree, the most complicated life form in our world, to become poisoned, hence the need to generate more food to sustain itself. Naturally, it couldn't, so a human sacrifice, the chief of the Swamp Tribe, was used as a spiritual battery of sorts. Kyora's Reality change has caused the tree to convert less sunlight and water into more food for itself, so it can sustain itself again. It was a pretty simple, but well done change. This is why I think she is ready to continue her trials; it is time for her to end her initial training; then all that's left is Kye's Zenbending." Yomi explained.

"That's all well and good, but I won't train Kyo until she is at her full potential, or is at least capable of reaching that potential. Without opening the remaining three original Chakras, she will not be able to use Avatar State properly. That will be our priority." Kye said, Joewe nodded beside her. William chuckled to himself, wondering how Kyo would fare in a fight with him…if she was strong, he may be able to convince her to join his quest for the Omni Blades!

"Um, not to be rude or selfish or anything, but what about me!? Kyora promised to help me build a life that was free from others." Terania said, pouting slightly at being ignored.

"Ah, that's true! But can we discuss this later please? Just hang around the temple and we'll work it out later, you can stay in mine and Shiyo's room." Kyo offered.

Shiyo didn't seem bothered by the prospect so Tery agreed, being shown around the temple by Shiyo, Kyora and Nicera while the rest of the team prepared for Kyora's trials. Kyora hadn't reacted much at the time, but she was eager for the trials and was confident in her powers and skills. But this was still Kyora, so she was naturally worried and her confidence was never really on the same level as anyone elses. But still, she wouldn't fail now!

After Jinora fulfilled her promise by giving Kyo the biggest lunch that the poor girl could stomach and gave her some time to actually digest it, the trials preparations began in earnest. In the past, Korra had done the Water Trials first, before the equalist threat had ended, meaning that Amon/Noatak had not been around to see it; so he was naturally eager to see another set (since he had seen Haiumi's trials but not Maruka's or Kirok's). In fact, he was so eager; he was given the job of presiding over Water Trials while Korra handled the Ice Trials.

For the Water Trials, little preparation was required outside of creating the Earth Pillar for the Trial of Control, since Kyora would be the one doing most of the work; though the order of the trials would be altered slightly from the previous events. Once everyone was ready, they all went to the courtyard that usually housed the trials with the non-participating/non-waterbenders sitting or standing around the sides. The Team's waterbenders; Korra, Tahno, Kya, Silver, Noatak, Will, Pisces, Maruka and Haiumi; lined up on either side of Kyora, with Noatak between the lines and facing Kyora.

"Avatar Kyora, you have been invited to participate in the Trials of Water Mastery. Completion of these trials will qualify you for the Ice Mastery Trials as well as the Title of Waterbending Master; do you accept this invitation?" Noatak asked, having rehearsed this little bit with Silver.

"I do accept. I am ready master." Kyora responded, bowing slightly.

"Then let the trials commence! The first of the three trials is the Trial of Generation. Waterbenders are masters of change and manipulation, but they too must be able to adapt to the circumstances around them. This trial will test your ability to adapt to your surroundings by creating water. You may use any method to retrieve said water, but you may not move beyond the other instructors or take water from the area past them. You must gather it in this area only. You must also gather enough to fill a water skin." Noatak explained, holding a water skin in his hand.

Kyora nodded and set to work. With her Earth Forge ability, she could effectively make water from her chi with that method, but it would violate the spirit of the trials and would likely get her caught out by Silver. So instead, she used the same method that Korra had used: the power of the Water Spirit.

Kyora had never had much luck with this skill, so she stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts and calm her body. Once she felt that she had calmed down enough, she placed her hands together in a meditative pose and focused her energy. She imagined the chi and energy flowing through her body to be like a river or stream and after some effort and concentration, Kyora was able to open her hands to generate a small amount of water, about half a glass at most. Using her normal bending to keep it afloat, Kyo decided to switch to her more effective version, specially made for her. She reached into her pouch, which was tied to her belt and hung at her side, and pulled, out her crystal clear ocarina. The young Avatar placed it to her lips and began to play, giving her even greater control of her waterbending and allowing her to more easily blur the lines between water and her own energy, causing the floating water bubble to swell until it was enough to fill the Water Skin. Noatak allowed it to flow into the skin and grinned.

"Well done. The Trial of Generation has been passed successfully. The Second Trial is the Trial of Control. This trial's purpose is self-explanatory but it serves an added purpose by showing that you are fully capable of controlling the element not just well, but incredibly accurately. It requires you to slice a target into twenty-four perfectly straight and identical pieces. Your target will be the pillar behind you. The rules state that you must do this with a single technique to demonstrate your tactical approach to problems."

Kyora turned around to see the pillar, which was as tall as she was. It was a perfect stone cylinder, so the only way she could slice it to make the pieces identical would be to attack with perfect horizontal slashes. Kyora had much less trouble with this trial as she used her ocarina to prepare twenty three water blades, each at the same size, length and width. They also had the exact same distance from each other with the same distance between the ground and the first blade. To better show off her skills, Kyora pulled the water back into her water skin and then used the ocarina again to launch the attack quickly, just as Korra had done in her second attempt at this trial. With a lot of skill and a little bit of luck, she successfully slashed the pillar into twenty four perfect discs.

"Once again; well done Kyora." Noatak congratulated. "Now, the final trial is the Trial of Healing. Healing is an incredibly important skill to have; whether for warriors or everyday usage, water healing is vital. While not as rejuvenating as blood healing, Water Healing is the most versatile version of healing bending, even when compared to energy and your yellow and orange flames. This trial will show your skill, but it has an unfortunate twist. It requires the healing of a fatal wound, before it can kill the wounded."

Kyora gulped, "W-Who do I have to do this on? It's got to be an immortal right?" she stuttered, terrified of screwing up on a mortal and losing another friend.

"Yes. Silver did this for Korra, I did it for Haiumi and Korra did it for Maruka; Kye, Kona and Murakumo have all volunteered for the role, so it's your choice." Will said.

Kyora gulped and looked to Kye. "Kye, can I use you?"

"Sure thing! Will, do you want the honours of stabbing me?" Kye asked, smirking at Will. Will sighed and shook his head in exasperation, but William took this as a refusal.

"I'll do it then." He said, drawing an Omni blade and viciously cutting into Kye with a precisely devastating stab attack. Will had intended to stab her through the heart with a clean blow but William did not share this sentiment; wanting to either really hurt Kye or really test Kyo's abilities. The cut was made with the blade sideways, cutting through the wall of the heart and almost cutting it open, as well as puncturing a lung. Kye spluttered and coughed, her breathing becoming very hard and shallow as she tried not to pass out or yell from the pain. Kyo gasped at the ferocity of the attack, seeing that it was enough to bring Kye to her knees. Using her own hands as opposed to her ocarina (which never produced good results with healing), Kyo began to carefully apply healing water. She started on Kye's chest, since her breathing was causing most of her suffering, and began to use her water to slowly mend the damaged lung from the front, but having to move to her back after that so she could heal the puncture on the entry side. Once this was done, Kyo got to work on Kye's heart, mixing a careful level of gentle bloodbending (to slow the bleeding) and blood healing (which was better for repairing the heart). After a seven minute procedure, the wound was fully healed and Kye was back to full health.

"That was great, thanks a lot." Kye said, still a little breathless.

"It's fine. William, you could have been gentler." Kyo said, mildly scolding the otherworldly man.

"What's the point of a test unless it really pushes you to do your best? Sorry for the pain Kye, I honestly didn't want to do it." the Swordsman said. Just as he had in the Civil War, William's personality had changed drastically. Normally, he was calm, collected and very stoic, but in battle he was practically feral. Either way, Noatak was pleased.

"That was excellent, just as I would expect from a healer like yourself. With the completion of this trial, I hereby name you a Waterbending Master! Should you accept them; the Ice Trials will begin momentarily." Noatak said, smiling as he stepped forward to ruffle Kyora's hair. Being sixteen now, Kyora had grown quite tall, being as high as Noatak's shoulders now.

Kyora smiled sweetly as Noatak patted her head before watching him swap places with Korra, who would be the proctor for the final set of trials that Kyora would take. Kyora knew what to expect; the advanced elements trials were always control, using it against its nature and using its nature to the max.

Standing in the spot that Noatak had previously occupied, Korra couldn't help feeling the nostalgia of the situation…last time it had been two avatars acting as master and student; it had been Silver training Korra. It had been over twenty five years ago by this point…

"Avatar Kyora, since you possess the ability and title of the Waterbending Master, you may take the Trials of Ice Mastery. Completing these trials will earn you the title of Ice Master and upon earning this title, you will be officially recognised as a master of the Four Elements of Avatar Silver's Cycle; making you the First Fully Realised Avatar in the my own cycle. Are you prepared to begin? These trials will require some hard work on your part." Korra warned.

"I'll make you proud Avatar Korra." Kyo said, bowing respectfully. A small smirk tugged at Korra's lips but she kept a neutral expression.

"The first trial is the Trial of Control. Ice is an element with a lot of potential; not as solid as earth or as dangerous as Fire, nor as quick as Air, but it does hold the middle ground. When used cleverly it can cause as much damage as any element, be as versatile as any element and as strong defensively as any element. The first trial will require you to control the ice to create a powerful shield. Are you prepared?"

"Yes master!" Kyo said enthusiastically.

"Very well, first you must overcome the defensive weakness of ice by creating an ice shield that can protect you from both high heat and strong force. A single shield of ice may be used for both attacks; declare when you are ready." Korra instructed.

For this part of the trials, Kyora would need to think carefully; ice was naturally weak to fire, which simply melted it but it was also fragile; but when packed tightly together, it could become much more resistant. As long as it was a single shield that could resist both attacks, Kyo would pass this part of the trial. Keeping this in mind, she used her ocarina to pull a huge amount of water from massive urns that had been placed behind the two lines of waterbenders. After getting enough water to fill Asami's pool, she carefully packed the water tightly together in ice form until all the water was compressed into a shield about the size of Kyora's torso. Upon finishing this, she gave a small nod.

Korra immediately hit the shield with the strongest flaming punch she could manage, immediately regretting it as her divine body was then required to fix her broken hand. "That's too solid for even my fists…ouch. First part of the trials complete. Your next trial is the Trial of Power. You must compensate for the lack of damage single ice attacks cause against strong targets. To show this, you must use a single ice based attack to destroy a pillar, similar to the one from your Water Control Trial, but bigger and thicker."

Lin and Bolin helpfully raised the pillar based on the instructions they got earlier, making a pillar that was triple the height and thickness of the previous one. Kyo whistled as she stared at the giant stone structure, wondering how to best attack it. Kyora was a defensive type fighter so while the first part had been easy enough, this would prove hard. Taking inspiration from a sand based attack that Bolin had shown her, Kyora created a pillar of water that was at least as big as the stone one. She then compressed it into an ice pillar that was roughly a fifth of the size, before repeating the process until she had an ice pillar as big as the stone one. What she did next made Korra chuckle as Kyo turned the pillar into mist that sparkled like a cloud of diamonds.

With a single note on her ocarina, the pillar of stone became a big pile of sand. Korra laughed heartily. "I gotta say Kyora; even your vicious techniques are beautiful. Creating a huge cloud of almost invisible ice blades and shredding the target…it's days like this that I'm glad you're a pacifist! Needless to say you passed. The final trial is the Trial of Speed. To pass you must overcome the lack of swiftness in ice by hitting three flying targets at high speed. You may only have three attempts at each target, screw up three times on any target and we'll reset this trial to the beginning. Are you ready?" Korra asked, bending three small and smooth stone targets out of the floor.

Kyora nodded and Korra began to spin them around the area very quickly, making each target dart forwards and back across the courtyard. What Korra didn't know was that Maruka's favourite game was to shoot ice spikes at targets flung into the air, so Kyo had practice. After throwing a small ice knife but missing, Kyora began to notice the pattern and the speed, as well as how she'd need to adjust her aim. One she'd accounted for all that, she threw her next attack. The first target fell to the floor with a thunk, followed soon by the second and third one.

Korra beamed at the girl and abandoning all sense of decorum and formality, she ran up to her and hugged her, almost as tightly as she had hugged Maruka! "Congratulations Kyora! With this done, you are now a proper, Fully-Realised Avatar! How's that for a girl who came to use with little talent!?" the older Avatar laughed.

"Thank you Master Korra. Thanks to all of you; I wouldn't be here without you. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Kyora said, tearing up a little and bowing to the group. The various members of Team Avatar gave their congratulations and hugged Kyora while several others simply shook her hand or bowed to their new Avatar. The other Kami and Soul-Links stood and watched proudly and Kyora's family, particularly her parents and sister, practically killed her with tight hugs!

It had taken six years, a lot of pain, sorrow and tears and even the loss of a good friend, but in the end, the little girl who never wanted to be Avatar had embraced her destiny. Kyora's fight was only just about to begin, but with her newfound title of Fully Realised Avatar, she felt she could face that with courage and strength.

As Kyora was having this mental revelation, William watched from a distance, glad for Kyora (whom was now hugging little Serah) but feeling an odd sense of foreboding. 'First, the Omega Spirits needed her to die to stop this catastrophe, and then they decided it didn't matter and now, the results have directly flipped. The Omniverse's no longer hinges on her victory; its fate is tied directly to her life itself.' He thought.

It wouldn't be long now…by year's end, the God of all Demons would awaken; and the Goddess had better be ready.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 16**

**OXOXOXO**

So this was the last of my trials chapters. Took a long time to write, but it was worth it I think.

Don't forget to vote on the ending you want!

Less than ten chapters are left in this book now! That means only forty chapters (excluding endings) are left in the story! It's been a long time since I started this series…almost a year since the beginning of TFA I think.

I knew I wasn't going to have Terania die for real, since I wanted to include her my future chapters. Kyo used her Chi to make the fake corpse while she hid Terania away.

Aside from five special guests in Book 5, I'm not introducing anymore characters from this point on (I think…)


	92. Chapter 17: Truth or Lies

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 17: Truth and Lies

OXOXOXO

48th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

The day after Kyora became a fully realised Avatar, the effects of it spread across the world as all four elements were once again in complete balance. But word of mouth had also spread extraordinarily fast and had reached the leaders of the Demon Claws and Chaos Sabres. Akuan was more concerned that Lucia had been defeated and then handed back to him while Toror was forced to complete their back up plan, simply convincing Kyora.

Mathias and Tensa reacted much differently. Tensa smiled as Mathias ran a hand through his dark spiky hair. "Who'd have thought that the brat would recover so well? When I first met her, it looked like it would be easy to break her, now it's more likely that we'll need to corrupt her to our way of thinking."

"Whatever Mathias, I have my own way of doing things. I'll fight and defeat her as I do with all my enemies." Tensa said, feigning disinterest.

"Say what you want but you like this girl; fighting her will be hard for you. You almost lost to Kye because of your feelings for her." Mathias said, his red eyes latching onto Tensa's grey ones.

"Hmph, whatever. In more important news, it seems we may have another player in this war. None of Aang's Team Avatar, nor the four Avatars before Aang can be revived for some reason. Nor can Avatars Jada and Rika; I was hoping to use them against Team Avatar's current generation." Tensa complained.

Mathias smirked, "So, we got a new player in this battle? The more the merrier! By the way, what stage is our plan at?"

"As soon as we get the signal that Akuan has been beaten, we can begin." Tensa answered. Mathias grinned widely.

Elsewhere, at the Western Air Temple, Kyora was only just waking up from the celebrations of the night before. Most of the adults were lying around the dining hall and common room, completely passed out or slowly regaining their consciousness after their binge of alcohol. Team Avatar definitely knew how to party! Even Kyora and the other younger members tried a little bit of alcohol but it was clear that Kyo and Shiyo had zero tolerance as they both had a cup of sake and promptly giggled for the rest of the night. Kirok had defaulted into the "stating the obvious" state of drunkenness while Maruka was shamelessly flirty, which combined with Kyo's giggling, made watching them very amusing. Of course, few people were as happy as Kyo when they found out that Divines can't suffer hangovers, meaning Kyo and Kona were the only ones who could still stand up straight without rubbing their sore temples.

It was much worse when the very loud breakfast bell rang out across the temple, calling everyone to their first meal of the day. At the communal dining hall (since the private Team Avatar one was still trashed), Kyora sat beside Kye so she could interrogate her about when to start her Zenbending training.

"You aren't. You're not ready." Kye said dismissively, drinking some special herbal medicine for hangovers (why a monk temple would have something like that was a mystery).

"But why? I finished the rest of my Avatar Training!" Kyo argued.

"Because, the title of Fully Realised Avatar is given to an Avatar who masters all four elements, or knows each element and can control the Avatar State. You do not have control over the Avatar State, which means at least three of your Chakras are still locked! I can't teach you Zenbending, which utilises the Eighth Chakra of Balance, until your first seven are open! You did well to open the first four, but the last three need meditation and concentration." Kye explained, already feeling a little better thanks to the medicine.

"So, I need to open the last three chakras? Fine, I can do that! But I don't know how…"

"I'll help you there." Kona said, Korra standing beside him. "The first of the Non-Elemental chakras is the Chakra of Sound; governing truth and blocked by lies. To open it, you must reflect on your lies, and release them." Kona explained,

"Release my lies? Um, I don't know if I've even told that many lies, certainly not any I can remember." The young Avatar said, thinking hard as she ate her oatmeal.

"What about all those times you snuck out to train and then lied about?" Shiyo "helpfully" added with a teasing smirk. Jinora shook her head and Virgo alternated between giving Kyo a scolding look and giving Shiyo the same, disapproving look. Kona chuckled lightly, but shook his head.

"No, these lies need to be ones that hold some importance or significance. When a child is born, all their Chakras are open; but as they grow, this world teaches them to be fearful, ashamed, grief-stricken and guilty. It presents us with lies, attachments and illusions; all of which cut our spiritual threads and banish us to live as lesser beings. A person is at their peak at the moment of their birth."

Kyo looked down, "But I honestly can't remember any lies I've told that could be even remotely serious… I did tell those Tree Sages that I killed Terania, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that."

"I doubt that will be important either, since that lie did more good than harm. Try to focus more on it; meditate and you may learn something. I want to help more, but this is a journey you must take alone. In the meantime, don't forget that you promised to help Terania set up her new life!" Kona reminded her.

Kyora nodded, remembering that the former swamp chief was now sleeping soundly in her room, having drunk herself silly. After breakfast, Kyora found herself in the peculiar position of not really having anything to do; she didn't want to wake Terania up, Shiyo was working hard in her air training, Maruka was busy helping Bolin deal with some of the refugees, Kirok and Tahno had returned to the Swamps to deal with the damage there while Korra did the Same at the Southern Water Tribe, Regulus and Lyrae had gone to a nearby town on a date and lastly, Haiumi and Baizon were working together to create the plan for the assault on Ves Voida.

After some thinking, Kyora decided to go and help Baizon, since she knew more about Ves Voida's layout and she was going to have to be a part of the fight so she could defeat Akuan. When she arrived in the war room, Baizon smiled at her, seemingly knowing that she was bored.

"Hey Kyora. If you're wondering what to do while thinking about that Chakra problem, why not also practice your Chi Flicker and Chi Anima? I need someone to transport large stockpiles of supplies to the major cities around the world." Baizon said.

"Sure thing, just tell me where to find the supplies and where I need to go." Kyo smiled.

"The supplies are in the Future Industries Warehouse in Republic City. I need you to take them to the Northern Water Tribe Capital, the Swamp Capital, the Southern Tribe Capital, Cinnabar City, Ba Sing Se, The other three Air Temples and Omashu. The supplies are in huge crates marked by a nine pointed star. Leave one crate in each cities barracks." Baizon instructed her. Kyora made a mental note of all the places she needed to go and went about her work. While not as strong as Silver or Korra's; Kyora's Chi Flicker could allow her to move anywhere on the planet; it just took a lot more energy.

With the task memorised, Kyora set about completing it. As it turned out, simply flickering between cities and occasionally opening and closing Chi Anima didn't exactly drain a person's energy as quickly as she thought it would, leaving her with a lot of time to think. No matter what the poor girl did or thought, she couldn't think of anything that could be considered a real lie of any importance!

With a sigh, Kyora took the last package to Omashu. Upon arriving at the barracks and dropping of the supplies, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Kid, how you doing?" Gorm asked, approaching with a smile.

"Gorm!" Kyo cheered, jumping and hugging the man. "I haven't seen you since my sixteenth birthday! It's been too long."

"Only about two months, it's not been too bad. Master Bolin put me in charge of the Earth Kingdom's Commando Unit, so I've been moving around this part of the kingdom for a few weeks. So, beyond dropping off supplies, what are you doing here? It's not like you to come here: not since…" Gorm suddenly pursed his lips, not sure of what to say next.

"Not since my parents and I lived here together. It feels so long ago now…over six years; I was only a little kid back then." Kyo reminisced.

"You changed a lot! Will came here this morning to do a survey on these gadgets he gave us to test. He told me about your success in the trials! Well done, I'm proud of you."

Kyo blushed and shuffled her feet. "Thank you, it means a lot to hear that from you. Listen, this may sound really weird, but I want to visit my old home; will you come with me?" Kyora asked. Gorm blinked, he figured that Kyora may feel a bit nostalgic, but surely there were no good memories in that place…her parents had already been corrupted by that point.

"Um, sure. I just have to do some paperwork. It's nearly lunch time so why don't you stay and eat; the members of my unit are pretty friendly." Gorm offered, pointing with is thumb towards the small group of soldiers. It was a unit of ten, four women and six men, all earthbenders and kitted out in the armour of an Earth kingdom Solider, but with an armband that had the character for "Commando" on it.

As she waited for Gorm to finish his work, she chatted with them, learning a bit about the war's smaller aspects. Due to her power and importance, Kyora had been kept out of small skirmishes and had only been involved in important large scale defence and capturing battles. The commando unit told Kyora about the major battle fields: apparently, before the Lightbenders had been defeated, there was a large Earth versus Light battle going on in the south east, taking place in a huge open plain. The battle raged from more or less the beginning of the war until the Lightbenders surrendered (something that the unit thanked Kyora for, since she defeated their leader).

There were also battles happening around the pillar locations as shadowbenders and Star Union armies alike tried to capture them away from Tensa, and an even larger battle was raging still, in the South Tribe; between local forces and the brunt of Akuan's army. Hearing this made Kyora worry, but she refrained from asking the death toll; it would only upset her. Before long, Gorm was finished with his work and came out to meet Kyo again, by which time she had eaten and was ready to go.

"Well, it's a fair walk from here to the Noble District. Did you want to walk or flicker?" Gorm asked.

"I'll walk. I lived in this city even before we had that manor; I have some nice memories here." Kyora said with a faint smile.

And so they walked, slowly making their way up through the districts. They were in no rush. They passed an old park with a fountain, where Kyora used to throw copper pieces to make wishes; she told Gorm of that every wish she had made came true in some way, like the time her mother had a bad fever and it vanished overnight, or the time when money was tight because her father couldn't catch any fish, so she used her last coin to make a wish and the next day the fish began to really bite, and they were set for almost an entire season. Or the time she got picked on by another girl, so she wished she could be strong enough to protect her parents and herself…

…the next day the Earth Sages announced that she was the Avatar.

Thinking back on it, Kyora knew it was probably her powers as Susanoo, Goddess of Stars; that granted her wishes; though the last one was likely just a coincidence. After a while, they finally arrived at the estate, which to Kyo's surprise, was not abandoned. All the servants who had lived there with her and the Hoshins were still there. When she really thought about it, it made some sense, since only the servants at their country estate had been invited to work at the Air Temple.

But more surprising was the way they greeted her… It began with a gardener shouting, "Lady Kyora has returned!"

Within minutes, the entire estate was emptied into the gardens where maids, butlers, cooks and groundskeepers alike swarmed around Kyora.

"My, the young miss had grown into a beautiful little lady!" an older man said.

"It's true! She looks nothing like the old mistress Hoshin. Shows what a good parent can do for a kid!" a maid cheered.

"It's been so long! We've been hearing about your exploits from Gorm and on the radio!" the gardener said with a huge grin.

"E-Everyone…" Kyora muttered, feeling herself tearing up.

"Oh, don't get so close to her! you know she's a little sensitive." An old woman said.

"Granny!" Kyo smiled, hugging the elderly lady. Granny was the woman who was hired to deal with Kyo's day to day needs like bathing, feeding and keeping her on schedule; she was a frail old lady, but she had more earthbending skill in one withered old finger than many members of the earth kingdom army had put together!

"Settle down child, you know your granny hates to see you cry." Granny said, stroking the girl's hair as she began to sob into the woman's shoulders.

"I-I missed you. I missed you all! You guys were the biggest thing I missed about this place!" Kyo said through her tears.

"We missed you too. The Earth King let us stay here and kept sending us the money he sent your parents, all so we could continue to live here. The only condition was that we had to serve you whenever you were here. Something we do gladly." Granny smiled.

"Thank you…"

One of the younger maids, who had only been sixteen when she was first hired and met Kyora, spoke up, and unwittingly set in motion the events that would lead to the truth for young Kyora.

"You look so much healthier! I remember when you used to be a tiny waif of a girl, barely anything but skin and bones. those horrid parents of yours had starved you so much!"

"I wasn't that bad; just a little thin." Kyo said with a slight frown.

"A little thin? You were a little thin after a few months of living here! I remember the big announcement at the palace; you looked like a skeleton and were wearing nothing but rags! Most of the city thought you were a street urchin or that your family was poor! And you had bruises all over you!"

Kyora's eyes widened; "No, that's not right. I was in perfect health!"

"Kyora, I don't want to be cruel, but you really looked terrible! You only had moderate health after you lived here because your parents needed you to look better for the press."

"It's true Kyora." Her granny said, frowning a bit.

Something began to snap in Kyora's mind as her mouth hung agape and her eyes widened. "No…it isn't possible! I was fine! Life was perfect before I became the Avatar!"

"Kyora, your life improved! I knew you before all the Avatar business." One of the groundskeepers stepped forward. "Your father and I were both fishermen, but when he found out you were the Avatar, he quit and the fishery went under. Do you remember that time when we were having trouble? Your dad came in one day telling us that he had smacked you around for using a copper piece at the fountain. Weirdly, that was the day when the fish started biting again."

Gorm looked sympathetically at Kyora but before he could say anything, Kona of the Kami appeared beside him with a chi flicker. Telepathically, Kona urged Gorm to say something to her.

"Kyora, didn't you tell me that you used that coin to wish for your dad to be able to fish again so you wouldn't be in hard times anymore? You didn't mention his reaction." Gorm said, regretfully obeying Kona.

The memories of her childhood began to darken as the mist she had created began to vanish; she had wanted to defend herself from the truth. Her life changed significantly when she became Avatar; it was a drastic enough change that it gave Kyora a scapegoat; it gave her an excuse to blame something. She hadn't known why her parents did what they did; she couldn't understand her father's drunkenness or her mother's fear of him, but by the time she became the Avatar, she was old enough to recognise what such a big change could cause.

Using that event as a barrier, she shut off her past and fabricated a better time, a better past for her to relive in happiness.

Kona watched with both sadness and slight relief as the lie Kyora had made for herself began to unravel. His plan had worked perfectly and as the Sound Chakra opened, Kyora passed out.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 17**

**OXOXOXO**

Ever since I mentioned how Toroi was killed, a few people have mentioned that it was weird that I killed him instead of redeemed him, as I've always redeemed most villains who aren't completely evil beyond compare. This is pretty much why. I planned for Kyo's "Good past" to be a lie she told herself ever since the beginning. Otherwise, I had nothing to use for this Chakra.

Kona and a few others were the only people to learn the truth before Kyo regained her true memories of childhood.

Tensa also knew and would have killed Kyo's parents and taken her away, but Kye and Team Avatar were keeping close eyes on her, so it was too difficult for him.

Kyo should have mastery over the Avatar state by the end of the book.

The events of this chapter will help Kyo grow stronger and further strengthen the bonds she shares with her new family.


	93. Chapter 18: Insight and Illusion

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 18: Insight and Illusion

OXOXOXO

55th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

A full week passed since the awakening of Kyora's fifth Chakra and the girl was still unconscious in her old bedroom at the Hoshin Estate, or the Star Estate, as it had been renamed by the servants. Most of Team Avatar, while aware of the situation, were too preoccupied with the war to visit Kyora. Even Gorm and Nicera were now too busy to visit, since they were the captains of the Earth and Light Commando Squads.

The only ones who remained with Kyora were the servants of the estate, Kona and the Air Family (minus Tenzin, who was required to control the Air Nomad forces). Even Maruka wasn't able to come, since she was stuck fighting with Team Baizon after a surprise attack on Ember Island by the Shadowbenders.

After the long week had passed, Kyora finally began to come to: much to her new parents' happiness. The servants had no idea that Kyo had been adopted by Virgo and Jinora and were even more confused by the presence of Shiyora (whom looked just like Kyo) but after being told what had happened, they happily greeted the family and said they'd be happy to serve them as they would Kyo. After coming to, Kyo slowly began to recall what had happened a week before, as well as fully remembering her true past. Kona had explained to the others about what had happened and so they knew what to expect, though they all felt horrid at the thought of another period of Kyo's sadness, but Kyora surprised them.

"That was unpleasant…oh well, it's in the past." Kyo muttered, quickly shaking off the bad feelings. She had a new family now, and it was infinitely better! But naturally, she wanted to know what had led to the events. Kona explained to her.

"I already knew that your past wasn't as happy as you claimed. Your pre-Avatar childhood was as bad as your Avatar one, at least until Team Avatar rescued you. But you were too young and you didn't know what life could be without that treatment, so when a big event that changed your life came along, you focused on it, using it as a divided between your past and present. You created a happy life for yourself so that you had something to blame your sadness on. That way you could say that "Everything was fine before I was the Avatar!" even though it wasn't. You lied to yourself as a defence mechanism. I set up that day so you could break that lie open, and thus unlock the chakra." Kona said.

"So, that time before I was Avatar was even worse than before I joined Team Avatar… I used to take comfort in how things were and wished they'd go back to how they were." Kyo muttered.

"Which was a lie you told yourself; all so that your young mind could handle the situation. I knew this was a lie and so I set the event up; I made sure that everyone was too busy to spend time with you, I made sure Gorm was in Omashu and I made sure that Baizon sent you to Omashu. I even fooled around with the labels on the delivery crates so that you came to Omashu last. It was a bit misleading, but the chakra is open now, and you can continue to unlock the last two." Kona said with a faint smile.

"Thank you for going through all that trouble. I feel a lot stronger now; even if it's only mentally. So, what is the next chakra?" Kyo asked, getting out of bed. The old thing had once been huge compared to her, but Kyo had grown so much that she filled it nicely now.

"The sixth Chakra is the Light Chakra. It governs insight and is blocked by illusions. I can't use funny tricks to help you with this one; the only way to do it is to see through illusions. Your eyes can already see through the lies that other people tell, but that is the power of a Divine. You must see the truth of all things, see through the illusions of life; only then will this chakra open. It took Korra and Aang a fair while to master this one, but I think you'll have it in a day or two. Now, we should leave for the Air Temple; Terania has been raising hell since we didn't tell her what was going on."

Kyora smiled, "Can I stay here for a little longer? I want to say goodbye to my friends who live here."

Kona chuckled, "Very well young one. I will meet you at the entrance to the estate. We'll leave when you're ready; the others are already prepared."

Kyo smiled and watched as Kona left, turning her attention to the only two people left in the room; Shiyora and Granny. "Sorry to have worried you two. I didn't mean to do it."

"Don't apologise kitten, you didn't expect it any more than we did, but that Kona man is very wise to have predicted it. Men like that are dangerous." Her Granny warned.

"Between Will, Noatak, Tensa and Kona; we have a fair few dangerous men around us, right sis?" Shiyo laughed. Kyora chuckled too, but Granny wasn't too amused.

"Tensa!? What are a couple of young girls doing associating with him!? He's a crazy war criminal!"

"He's not a war criminal and I wouldn't say he's crazy. Maybe he's just a little…extreme. But to be honest, the two of us could have been in each other's positions; since he was raised similarly to me." Kyo said, defending Tensa. She had no ill will for her granny, but it felt bad to here Tensa badmouthed, even if she had full right to do so.

"Oh, I see. He's just like you, but he didn't find anyone to help him, like you did with Team Avatar." Granny frowned.

"I had help from a lot of people, Team Avatar included. The only person that Tensa had was Kye, but in the end, she couldn't allow him to continue down his path of destruction. Now, I don't know what to think about him." Kyora sighed. Granny looked at Shiyo, who sadly shook her head, not having anything she could add. With nothing more to say on the subject, Kyo and her family spoke with the servants a little more before it was time for them to leave.

"There's a war going on out there, and while I hate that you're in the middle of it, I won't try and stop you. just do your best not to get hurt or hurt others!" Granny said as she gave Kyo a good bye hug, and then giving another one to Shiyo. "You think of me as your granny too! Any family of Kyora is family of mine!"

Pema and Jinora chuckled before leading the two girls away to the air ship, where Rohan, Meelo, Ikki and Virgo were already waiting, with Kona sitting in the pilot's cabin. With little more to say or do, they returned to the Air Temple; while Kyo felt odd. The first time she left Omashu, she was being kidnapped by Gorm and Kilick, so she had been terrified, but now she was sad to see her old friends go; wanting to stay with them for longer. Kyora resolved to return in the future, after the war was done.

On the way back, Kyora looked out the window at the Earth Kingdom below her; it was much the same as it had always been; but a small patch of it had been a battle field recently, so it bared the tell-tale scars of war. "This war is hurting so many people; is this really worth what Akuan and Tensa want to do? Was it worth what Tekari wanted?"

"It depends, Kyora. Some people will do absolutely anything for their cause; it all depends on what's more important to them." Kona said. That was one of the things he hated about mortals; to a Divine, the thought of making others bow to their will was wrong, it was an almost inconceivable concept to them, despite their godly power. They lived separately from the Mortals (originally at least) and only bowed to Izanagi, so the idea of being rulers themselves was odd.

But to force an entire world to follow your ideology or way of life, was abhorrent in his eyes, so Kona could not understand it. Not only this, but deciding who knows best for everyone was another thing he hated and for these two reasons, Kona had trouble understanding either Tekari or Tensa, so he sympathised with Akuan.

His goals, not his methods.

"It don't think this is right, to make people do as you want, or to decide that the world should be restarted. But I also think killing those who go against you is wrong, so I don't get how Tensa, Tekari and Akuan can do what they are doing! They claim they want peace but they started a war!" Kyo said.

Jinora nodded, "There are people who can't imagine why we Airbenders refuse to eat meat; humanity is so wide and varied that a lot of the time, people can't imagine or in some cases, accept what others think. When such people gain power, war begins. Our only hope of peace is that one day, we birth a generation of people who can simply ignore the things they don't like about others."

Thinking about this, Kyora began to think more about the current chakra she needed to open. When Pathik had opened the Chakra for Korra and Aang, he had told them to see through the world's biggest illusion; the illusion that everything was separate. This applied to the elements and the world itself, even the Omniverse. Everything was truly one. "Kona, I noticed that a lot of the time, you stay out of conflict and instead prefer to give advice…is it because you know what your actions could cause? You can see how everything is connected a lot better than anyone else, so you don't act so as to avoid disaster."

Kona looked surprised, "A very astute observation. Yes, it is true. Other than William and yourself, I am the strongest thing currently living in the Mortal World. I don't know how powerful William is so I won't claim to be stronger, and you currently lack the ability to access your real power. Power comes with responsibility, if you want to avoid becoming a tyrant or a monster."

"It sounds a lot like the nature of the Avatar State. It has extraordinary power but it requires strict control or you'll run wild. It was for that reason that I was so scared of it as a little girl, though I can't really say it doesn't still worry me." Kyo admitted.

Kona and the Air Family smiled at how much Kyora had matured. She had always been quite innocent and learnt fast, so seeing her grow from a small frightened child to a strong and capable young woman was an experience to be proud of, especially since Kyora had not only held onto her pacifist principles but had also done so without causing any undue problems. In fact, she had not only saved many lives, ally and enemy alike, but her calm and kind nature had endeared her to the captured enemies. Heck, even Tekari and the Lightbenders now followed her every order out of a vain hope she would lean towards their goals.

In short, she really had become what a benevolent goddess should be. Inspiring, calm, peaceful and wise, yet still aware of her shortcomings and attempts to fix them. Plus, Team Avatar and their allies had grown stronger and more in tune with each other thanks to her. Baizon had been able to develop better strategies since he had such a useful person. Though, like many great advantages, Kyo was a double edged sword.

On occasion, she was too forthcoming with enemies, waited too long to respond to aggression and wasn't very adaptable. One major screw up in a plan can cause chaos for Kyora, who had a lot of trouble acting as a leader. She usually followed others and was happy to do so.

After arriving at the Air Temple, Kyora was lucky enough to come across Kye and Joewe, who were resting after a long infiltration mission. Kyo had been eager to see Kye, since Kye was the only one she knew would be able to really help her break the illusion of separation.

"You think I can do that? I suppose I could try, but why me? Wouldn't Kona or Korra be better choices?" Kye asked.

"Maybe, but you have the best circumstances! You're a Zenbender which relies on combining two things which are essentially opposites and making them work. Light and Shadow together as Zen." Kyo explained.

Kye sighed, "I see your logic, but you forget that I never thought of the element as being two separate ones. Bending light and shadow is no different to me than bending ice and water for a waterbender."

"I get that, but water and ice are fundamentally the same thing. Light and Shadow are exact opposites. Maybe if you showed me some Zenbending, I'd get the idea?" Kyora tried, hoping for anything that could help her. The revelation was on the verge of occurring, it just needed a few more pushes.

Kye sighed again, not really wanting to since Zenbending took a lot of energy and she was supposed to be resting, but Kyo's puppy dog face got to her and in the end, poor Kye couldn't resist. Holding out her hand, she began to create a simple ball of Zen energy. Tiny balls of light and shadow formed in mid-air and began to combine together into this slowly growing orb, but what surprised Kyo was the colour of it. Light always appeared white in constructs and shadow always appeared black, but the orb of Zen Energy (which should be both elements perfectly in balance) was a shifting array of colours, like the kind you can see on soap bubbles. It was essentially rainbow coloured.

It was seeing this that caused Kyo to really think. Not about the elements relationship, but the colours themselves. By all logic, black and white would have made grey, but it instead made all the colours of the rainbow. Two things created another thing that they shouldn't have, at least by normal logic. Kyora realised that this was true of many things. By human understanding, thousands of everyday things would be inconceivable, impossible or just plain illogical, but no one batted an eye lash.

Things were what they were, there was nothing else to it, equal parts randomness and design, chaos and balance. Things were one because they all shared a common nature and a common origin and with that revelation, Kyo felt her sixth chakra open, causing her body to be covered in a faint multi-coloured aura. Kye smiled a little.

"I guess whatever you or I, did worked! That's a kind of incomplete Avatar State. I don't know a lot about it, only that Tensa attained the state for a few days before opening his last chakra!" Kye said.

Kyo, amazed by this aura, ran off to tell her family (after thanking Kye), but the Soul-Link Zenbender was left both baffled and divided about what to do next. 'Everyday she is growing more powerful and more advanced. She may be able to take down Ragnarok soon. But her mind is not in it, nor is her heart. I guess I can only hope things will work out in my favour.' She thought before returning to her resting.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 18**

**OXOXOXO**

The idea of an incomplete Avatar State was a last minute addition, since I needed some method of getting past the last chakra. We'll see how that goes later…

This is the first time that Zenbending has been shown, though Kye only used the most basic, combat version. Not only can it be used to shoot energy but it also provides a huge array of effects, making it the closest thing to real magic that my Avatar World has.

The final arc of Book 4 will be beginning soon. It'll feature the battles against the Shadow Claws.

While book 5 happens over 1-2 days, Kyora and Kye will be experiencing a lot longer than that so they can train in Zenbending.

There will be a few twists and turns in the creation of Ragnarok Arc that is coming up in Book 5, but it should be interesting.


	94. Chapter 19: Battle of Ves Voida Pt 1

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 19: Battle of Ves Voida Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

65th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Ten more days had passed since the opening of Kyora's sixth Chakra, but very little had occurred to continue her training. The seventh Chakra had become a sticking point.

Kyora was so intertwined and dependent on the people around her, that complete separation from all earthly attachments was virtually impossible. Not only that, but the incomplete Avatar State was out right painful to use after the first time. Entering and exiting it came with a feeling like all her muscles were melting and her bones were boiling. It was after yet another attempt to mature the incomplete state into the complete one that Kyo finally gave up to get some much needed rest.

Kye and the immortals had been watching her to make sure she didn't accidentally lose control, but virtually no side effects occurred, short of the horrible pain. As Kyo writhed on the floor, waiting for the fire in her body to calm down, Korra moved to her side to help apply some soothing healing water.

"This is getting ridiculous. You're going to end up killing yourself!" Korra scolded.

"Hehe, poor choice of words between immortals." Kyo chuckled lightly.

Kye sighed, "Immortal and invulnerable aren't the same thing. You can still be hurt and badly. Don't forget, Baizon is nearly finished organising everything for the assault on Ves Voida! We'll need you in that fight." The Zenbender reminded Kyo.

"Master is right!" Joewe added, "It's bad for your health. Maybe you should try to just open the last chakra through meditation? Korra and Aang were able to open it without abandoning all feelings for their loved ones!" she said with a grin.

"Easier said than done. Aang and Korra are very different types of people, both were capable of being independent if they had to be, I'm not. I never have been." Kyo complained.

"Then maybe you need to focus on breaking your dependency on others, instead of your bonds with them." Kona suggested.

Kyo nodded, not wanting to go through the pain of that incomplete Avatar State again. Shifting positions, she entered a meditative pose and began to concentrate, entering a completely blank state in the process.

"She's going to be out of it for a while. In the meantime, we should return our focus to summoning Izanami." Kona said, turning to Korra.

"How is the process going?" Silver asked.

"Difficultly. William and Will have been working together again to try and solve the problem, but it's causing us a lot of trouble. The Black and White Spirits say that it's possible to separate their power from their souls to stop them from being erased when recombining it into Izanami. But it looks like we're going to need Spiritual energy from all the Divines, short of Izanagi himself. We already have the three Divine Daughters, Hikari, Anima and Kusanagi; but we'll need Kage, the two Divine Sons and Yamato." Korra explained.

"I can probably pull some of Yamato's energy from me, since I'm a soul-link with Tensa. It might also be possible to gather the Divine Son's energy from the Cain Key and Terra Scroll. Kage will depend on our victory against Akuan in the coming battle." Kye said.

"So the earliest we'll be able to perform the summoning ritual is after the next battle…a bit later than I was hoping." Kona muttered, more to himself than the others.

Just as they returned to an uncomfortable silence, trying to think of what to do next, Sonata came running. "Baizon and the advisors are done! We're just getting the resources needed and then we'll be beginning the invasion of Ves Voida."

Hearing this, Murakumo shook Kyo from her meditation and the group of immortals returned to the War Room in the temple, running past several very impressed refugees. Once they arrived, they waited for Haiumi and Silver to chi-flicker around the world to gather their allies before beginning the meeting.

"Right, well from the info we got from Kyora and Kye, we've discovered that there is a rather huge blind spot in Ves Voida's defences and it is one the Demon Claws made themselves." Baizon explained, pointing to a red dot on his map of the city. "This is the entrance/exit to the tunnel they created to reach the Temple of Terra. One of our commando units was warped to the temple itself and moved into the city, they came out on a wide plateau with a cliff that overlooks the city. We could easily send a few hundred small ranged units through the tunnel to launch a bombardment, since the area is almost completely unguarded."

"A few hundred ranged units will cause some damage, but the path from the plateau and the main city is very thin and would cause us a lot of trouble when we try to move into the city." Kye pointed out.

"That's only the first wave, which won't leave the plateau. Once the enemy has been distracted, we'll send several larger forces in through the other entrance tunnels, the ones that are actually used by the Shadowbenders. We'll flank them from both sides, before using Chi Flicker to drop our Teams into the city and strategic spots. Our main targets will be Lucia and Akuan, so we'll need to be careful. Kyo has asked to deal with Akuan, so we'll have my team go after him, with help from Tekari. Lucia will be handled by Will and Team Silver." Baizon said, looking at the white haired man.

"I don't want to fight her, but it would be best if I do. What of the other teams?" Will asked.

"Team Korra will accompany Kye to attack the barracks, Team Lin and Sonata will hit the armoury, Team Rohan and Murakumo will attack the prison to free our captured allies and Team Pisces will work with William to support and command our armies." Baizon said, placing coloured markers on the various spots he wanted taken out.

"What about Kona?" Mako asked.

"He's a non-combatant, so he will be helping us by using his powerful soul sensing to tell where the enemy is. It'll help us coordinate the battle more efficiently. I will also be working with my team directly in the field, and Haiumi will be with me, so things may be a little hectic at times." Baizon added.

Lin looked over the map and nodded, approving of the positions Baizon had set up. "What forces will be helping us?" she asked.

"Two small units of Storm Monks as well as about one thousand Fire and Lightbenders will make up the initial strike force, roughly five thousand Earth, Water and Firebenders will make up the second, main force. We also have Elite squads that will be assisting, such as a team of Valkyries, led by Mikuru, the Earth and Light Commando Squads, led by Gorm and Nicera and lastly, a squad of bounty hunters, led by Aqua." The Azure Dragon answered.

"I'm coming too!" a voice yelled. Terania, who had made herself scarce recently, came into the room. Her clothing had been replaced by a dark green and skin tight shirt, similar to Korra's old one, but green and with short sleeves. She wore a leaf pattern cloth around her waist, like a skirt, and wore dark brown pants beneath them. On either side of her hips was a small pouch, attached to her belt and she had a travel pack on her back.

"Tery? I thought you were hiding out with the refugees." Kyo said.

"Well those Shadowbenders killed my dad and caused me to have to run away from home, just to keep my freedom! I want a little vengeance. These bags of mine are filled with creeper seeds, so you'll have my Plantbending to help you. My time connected to that tree gave me a huge power boost, so I can even generate a little water!" the former Swamp Chief smiled cockily.

"Really?" Shiyo seemed sceptical.

"Yeah, not as much as the Avatars, but enough to feed the Creepers! I'll be able to tie up the shadowbenders and creeper vines grow faster than shadows can dissolve 'em! They're the reason we pushed the Shadowbenders out of the swamps!"

Maruka chuckled, "Awesome, Tery uses vines and Kyo's best fighting style involves making flowers! You two would make a good pair, if I even entertained the notion of letting Tery take you, Kyora."

Kyora gulped a little at the sudden serious tone at the end of Maruka's sentence. 'She gets way to serious!' she thought. A thought that was shared by the now terrified Terania.

"That girl could scare Ragnarok himself when she does that serious shift…" Kona sighed, feeling a drop of sweat go down his neck. Even Silver and Kye shuddered a little, though the two Wills found it hilarious.

"These kids are a riot! Maybe I should make this place my permanent home, after getting all those Omni Blades." William laughed.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try exploring the other worlds with you, after this is finished. Speaking of which, when do we leave to begin the attack?" Will asked.

Baizon looked out the window, to see the position of the sun (he had a pocket watch, but he always felt more comfortable telling the time with the sun). "It is not long past noon. The necessary resources are already prepared and ready for deployment. I'd say that if we take the rest of today to rest and then leave at Dusk, we'll be fresh to travel and attack at daybreak."

Kye nodded with approval. "we should also note that unlike the Battle at Los Luminus, we won't have the advantage of the open skies around the city. Ves Voida was built to withstand attack and it will be difficult to defeat, especially since Shadowbenders will all be more capable at fighting in the area. The battle may take a few days, so we'll need to decide on a position to capture and use as a Field HQ and medical camp."

"I agree with Kye. We'll need another medical camp to deal with the allies on the plateau, since getting them to the other side of the city will be difficult." Kona added.

Baizon rubbed his chin for a moment and whispered something to one of the Air Monks that worked with him as an advisor. The monk whispered something back, causing Baizon to smirk. "All Waterbender units have a healer, as part of their military guidelines, so if we capture the first large area we get on the Main side and seal it off with Earthbending, we should be fine. We'll be able to set up the camp for the secondary force much easier. But, this is a big city and we still have one problem; civilians and children. Fighting will be a bit constrained. I think we'll need to go with Kyora's Zero Offense invasion plan."

Team Avatar was shocked; Kyo's Zero Offensive style was usually unique to her, using Chi Draining plants, freezing flames and sand based attacks to capture and render enemies too weak to fight, but the first two options weren't possible for normal people, unless they were using Crystal Tech that was loaded with her Chi and tuned properly. "We don't have any Chi Crystals left that hold Kyo's Chi! It's a bit too late to have her fill some up!" Tenzin protested.

"He's right, we used them all up and Kyo hasn't been in a suitable state to fill more, since she's been in non-stop training or battle since the last time we needed them." Will added. He and William were in charge of designing the gadgets that utilised this Chi, while Asami built and distributed them.

"Um, if I use the shared Energy Pool of the Avatar State, I should be able to fill more today and still fight tomorrow. But it may take a little while longer for me to get into the fight." Kyo offered.

Baizon and the others looked between themselves, trying to decide if it was worth it; using a Zero Offense style would significantly lower or eliminate the threat of death on both sides, but it would also leave Kyora out of the initial attacks, where she might be needed and not only that, but the crystals wouldn't be everlasting and would force the allied forces to spend several crucial moments switching back to their normal styles.

It was a risk, but it was necessary.

Baizon nodded and stood up, "We'll do as Kyora says. Kyora, I need you to charge about thirty large crystal containers, after that, go to the airship and rest immediately. The rest of you, prepare your gear and get to bed. Tomorrow, the battle begins."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 19**

**OXOXOXO**

A Short prep chapter. This will set the stage for the rest of the finale to book 4.Aside from the pain, the only downside to the incomplete Avatar State is that it makes bending more difficult. If a mortal Avatar used it more than once or twice in a day, they'd suffer huge internal damage and even death.The finale won't end the moment the battle is over.Don't forget to vote for the ending you would like!Book 5 will spend some time with every major/minor character in some way. 


	95. Chapter 20: Battle of Ves Voida Pt 2

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 20: Battle of Ves Voida Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

66th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

In Ves Voida, it was always dark, with the only illumination coming from street lamps and the interiors of buildings. This meant that is was always hard to tell what time of day it was outside. During the day, very few people in the city were awake, since they preferred to be nocturnal. The night was a friend of the shadowbender, making their attacks almost invisible. Sure it came with the downside of fewer actuals sources of shadow, but even the smallest light could create a shadow, which would quickly destroy their enemies! What's more, very few people were awake at night, so their battles were made easier.

Unfortunately, this fact would be used against them today. One young man, a Shadowbender that had only recently completed his training and was now working towards becoming a Ravager, was one of the unlucky ones to have been picked for Daytime patrol, meaning he had to walk around his district of the city for hours, until his replacement showed up. As he approached the edge of the city, he looked up towards their quarry. It was the place where they mined the stone and metal they used to expand the city and arm their soldiers. But today, there was something else up there.

Turning to his slightly older female partner, the man frowned, "Hey, I think there's something up on the Quarry Plateau." He said.

"It's probably nothing. A cave critter at most. You know that Wolf bats and the like live in these caves." She said, ignoring the man.

"But what if it's not? We should at least check it out."

The female guard rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if it's nothing or some kind of animal, you owe me a drink when the shift is over."

The man smirked and the two of them slowly made their way up the narrow path, hugging closely to the cavern wall. There were no guard rails, so if they fell, they'd die. Once they reached the top, they discovered two things; one, that they should have been more prepared and two, that the young woman wouldn't be getting that drink…

"Well, looks like we got a couple of guards." Nicera smirked as she and three or four other Lightbenders surrounded them.

"L-Lightbenders!? I thought you were defeated!" the man yelled.

"Hush, you're little more than a brat aren't you? The Angel Wings may have lost, but we still exist and work with Team Avatar. Well, I'm technically only working with Team Avatar, I left the Angel Wings." Nicera said, clapping a hand over the man's mouth, increasing his nervousness. Another lightbender, a young woman similar to Nicera, got behind the female shadowbender and held her mouth shut as well.

"We don't want anyone screaming right? We won't hurt you, but your city and your faction falls today!" the lightbender grinned. The two hapless shadowbenders were bound with light shackles and left in the medical camp beside the entrance to the large tunnel, connected to the Temple of Terra. The medical camp was a large building made of earth, bent from the ground by earthbenders while airbenders muffled the sound. In fact, an invisible barrier had been created by the airbenders who specialised in sound manipulation, so the noise of the preparing force couldn't be heard. Funnily enough, the thing that the young Shadowbender had seen really was just a cave critter, but it had led them to so much more…

Not that they could do anything but watch helplessly as the lines of enemy soldiers grouped together. The airbenders kneelt at the front of the line, the Lightbender archers in the middle and the firebenders at the back.

"Lightbenders, your targets are the buildings and street lamps! Do not attempt to hit any living things. Firebenders, activate the medallions you were issued and prepare your fireballs, aim for the people. Airbenders, try to corral the soldiers and citizens into the areas being mortared by firebenders, take out as many as possible in each attack." Nicera shouted, giving her orders. The captured shadowbender girl was shocked.

"Please, if you use that plan, you'll kill hundreds! Thousands even!" she cried, shaking off her clothe gag.

"Not to worry, those medallions are loaded with specially tuned energy from Kyora herself. The fire will freeze enemies by disabling their nerves, it isn't lethal."

Almost as soon as she finished her explanation, Nicera gave a gesture to the troops and the entire cavern became illuminated by arrows of light and bright blue flames. screams and yells of panic began to echo across the city as the defending soldiers tried to fight back against the attackers (despite not being able to reach them), evacuate the civilians (despite being pinned down by the enemy airbenders) and get organised, which they had some luck in, but with no way to do the other two options, they didn't have much they could do once they were organised.

Nicera smiled and closed her eyes to focus, hoping that Haiumi was ready. 'The attack is going as planned. The guards are already pulling away from the other entrance.' Nicera thought, knowing Haiumi would hear it.

At the other entrance, Haiumi stood beside Baizon with her eyes closed before nodding and opening them. "The initial attack has been a success. The enemy is scattered and disorganised, it's time to attack." She said to her lover. Baizon grinned at her before turning to the army behind him, as well as a half dozen captured shadowbenders, who had been patrolling the tunnels or outside of the mountain.

"You all know your orders! Begin the main attack and be quick to secure the residential district. We'll need it to make a reliable field HQ. Move!" he ordered. With a mighty cheer, the vast army of soldiers from all nations began their assault. Team Avatar was still in the airship, waiting for the order before making their move. The only problem would be waiting for Kyora to recover her energy…the process of entering and exiting the incomplete Avatar State, as well as using its power to charge a lot of chi crystals had caused a huge amount of fatigue and she had yet to wake up.

The second phase of the invasion plan went off without a hitch, as the allied armies swept into the city from the now unguarded main entrances. By the time the shadowbenders knew they were being hit from both sides, it was too late. At least until Akuan and the Ravagers joined the fray. "All forces, pull back to the fortress, we'll be able to fight back better from there." Akuan said, using energybending to boost the sound of his voice so that it echoed across the city. As ordered, the citizens and shadowbenders that were still free began to run back to the large tower-like building which acted as the fortress of the Demon Claws.

Baizon, who by this time had finished setting up the Field HQ, was busy using Haiumi to bounce all the relevant information between the captains of the various units. To any normal person, the sound of a leader making all his men move into a single, not very defendable building, would make them smile, but Kye had told him that as part of basic training, the Shadowbender apprentices were taught to go to the fortress when under attack, since it sat on top of a kind of hub for the tunnel system beneath the city. It was little more than a sewer entrance, but it could easily be used to sneak past invading forces. Luckily, Kye had told Baizon the major points that the attacks would be coming out from and had relayed that information to the captains, so they were prepared.

Naturally, with this information, the inevitable counterattack was less than successful. But while it had failed to catch the allied forces by surprise, it had still been enough to make the invasion more complicated. After three more hours of combat, it was already noon, so Baizon ordered his men to pull back to the captured districts. They had only managed to capture the residential district, which meant that they still couldn't begin sending in Team Avatar, but they had also received news that Kyora still hadn't awoken!

"We may need to readapt the plan. We were expecting to have Kyora in the fight before noon, but we haven't even got Team Avatar in yet. We still need to capture the market district before beginning phase three." Haiumi said. Baizon sighed and looked over his map, which had markers on it that represented enemy units, allied units, major targets and dangerous areas; all information gathered by Kona and send to Haiumi. Akuan, the most dangerous enemy resource, had not made an appearance since he began to organise his troops.

"Haiumi, how are the men? Any significant injuries…or casualties?" the man asked.

"We've got about two units worth of men in the medical camp, but very few of them have life-threatening injuries. The rest are stable. No deaths have been reported; Kona says that no one has died on either side, but the initial attack used a lot of Kyora's Chi Crystals. We have enough to last the rest of the day and a good portion of the night, but by this time tomorrow, we'll be all out."

Baizon scowled. As things were, they had the advantage but the enemy could send out the Ravagers any moment, and that would cause a lot of trouble. "Give the men an hour to rest, then continue the attack. Focus exclusively on defence and capturing the Market District." Baizon said. Haiumi nodded and sent his orders to the other captains scattered around the battlefield and in the camp. A sudden silence fell over the city as the sounds of war and the rain of attacks from the ranged force stopped. The noise was then replaced by the awkward marching of both sides, regrouping.

The shadowbenders had effectively been caught with their pants down, so they were eager to stop and rest for a moment.

At least, all but one of them was.

This particular soldier was one of the Ravagers, the elite warriors of the Shadowbenders. She was slender, almost child-like in body, with an equally youthful face. Her armour was the usual mess of black metal that all Ravager armour was and her helmet, which didn't cover her face, was little more than a hair band with black feathers and a rough beak shape. She darted with nearly inhuman agility, easily slipping past all the men and women of the Allied forces, drawing a dagger as she entered their field HQ and immediately running for the command tent. Slashing open the fabric door, she flipped onto the map table and lunged her blade at Baizon.

Thinking quickly, Baizon rolled back and caught the dagger between the soles of his boots before twisting his hips to force the Ravager to let go of her blade and leap backward, drawing a very thin, rapier like sword.

"One of Akuan's elites!" Baizon said, readying his fists. "Jeez, this kid looks like she's about twelve!"

"I am nineteen!" the Ravager yelled in a childish voice before swinging at Baizon. The firebender prepared to dodge and counter attack, but Haiumi caught the girl's wrist before the attack got in range.

"Oh, no you don't. My name is Haiumi, I'll be your opponent." The waterbender said with a faint smile before twisting the girl's arm, forcing her to turn around so that Haiumi could land a hark kick on her backside, sending the girl tumbling forward, amusing the previously shocked soldiers.

"All of you, stay back and let me fight her. She's a Ravager so she'll be tougher than she looks." Haiumi ordered, stepping out of the tent with Baizon behind her. "and what is your name?"

The young Ravager glared at Haiumi as she got to her feet, gingerly rubbing her sore behind. "I am Sparrow. Ravager that specialises in quick attacks and evasion." She said, glaring even harder with her light grey eyes. Her hair was a dirty blonde and wasn't very neat, it looked like the girl had been very quick and rough with it.

"I see, so how does a girl like you join Akuan?" Haiumi asked.

"Hmph, stupid water girl. Akuan saved Sparrow and her brother, Hawk. We were slaves to Fire Nation Noble, descendants of airbenders that were captured, not killed. We got free, killed the master, but we were arrested. Akuan saved us. Your laws would punish us for freedom." Sparrow said. By her primitive way of talking, she clearly hadn't been raised normally…the odd speech patterns were common of slaves or those with bad human interaction.

"Well Sparrow, you just tried to kill my boyfriend, I kind of need to punish you for that." Haiumi smiled.

Sparrow returned the smirk, and the two girls lunged.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 20**

**OXOXOXO**

Sparrow was the result of boredom while writing the chapter.

Baizon and Maruka's names come partly from their uncles; Baizon from Bolin and Maruka from Mako.

If Asami had married Iroh (the only eligible character without a child), she would have had a daughter named Ayame, who would have been fifteen year old non-bender with a similar fighting style to her mother.

Ayame would have been a possible partner for Regulus, Maruka or Kyora.

If Korra had married Iroh, they would have had a twenty year old son named Zuko II, who would have been a firebender, like his namesake. During a battle, he would have gained a small scar on his face, not as bad as Zuko's, but noticeable.


	96. Chapter 21: Battle of Ves Voida Pt 3

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 21: Battle of Ves Voida Pt. 3

OXOXOXO

66th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

There was a clang of metal hitting stone as Haiumi leapt away from Sparrow's attack, causing the girl to stab her blade into the wall. Hoping that she would have trouble pulling the blade from the wall, Haiumi ran and prepared to punch Sparrow, only for the girl to easily free her blade and swing at the approaching waterbender. Haiumi performed a backward roll, just fast enough to avoid being beheaded, but she still sustained a minor cut on her cheek. Sparrow gave a childish smirk when she saw the damage done.

"Pretty water girl isn't so pretty now." The girl mocked. Haiumi rolled her eyes as her wound glowed before vanishing completely, much to Sparrow's surprise.

"My mother is a Kami and Avatar while my father has incredible bloodbending power. I can bend water and blood with just my mind and can heal almost any injury, short of lost limbs. Cut me all you want, I won't die easily." Haiumi retorted. She carefully left out that using this psychic blood healing made it harder for her body to restore lost blood, so she wouldn't be able to use it too often. Luckily, she was agile, so Haiumi was safe for now. Seeing the cut healed made Sparrow angry and she darted at Haiumi again, only for the older girl to side step her and slap the girl's hands away, making her lose her grip on her sword.

Before she could recover from the shock, Sparrow found herself being smashed backwards by a torrent of water that had come out of nowhere. "My own Water Generation powers are far weaker than the immortals, but they aren't to be taken lightly. Though, as a Ravager, I guess you shouldn't be underestimated either. You are very fast, probably the fastest normal person I have ever seen and your use of a thin, whippy blade like a rapier is clever. A lot of smaller fighters prefer to use large weapons to make themselves look more threatening. Playing to your strengths is a wise move."

Sparrow listened to what Haiumi said with a fair bit of worry; she knew she was quick, but Haiumi had proven to be just as fast! Any sudden movements and she could be drenched again or even skewered by ice, or even worse; bloodbent. Haiumi smiled a bit as she saw the girl trying to slowly edge her way to the nearby sword. "You can just pick it up you know. I'm not going to fight an unarmed opponent, unless you can bend? Are you a shadowbender?" Haiumi asked.

Sparrow pulled a disgusted face. "No, Shadowbenders annoy Sparrow."

"I see, so you serve Akuan and the Ravagers more than the Shadowbenders. But if you hate people from the Fire Nation and Shadowbenders, who do you actually like?"

Sparrow paused before blushing a bit; "Sparrow likes Brother Hawk and Master Akuan."

The waterbender chuckled, "Of course. But can you bend?"

Haiumi got her answer when a strong blast of wind knocked her back a few steps, giving Sparrow just enough time to grab her sword and lunge at Haiumi again. This time, Haiumi blocked with a wall of ice, before expanding the ice out, onto the sword and Sparrow's arm by using the very frigid air around the Ice wall. Sparrow gasped at the cold and quickly punched the wall, shattering it with some airbending before darting back to warm her arm. The skin had gone bright red where the ice had begun to engulf her. "Do you want a respite?" Haiumi asked, not mocking the girl but honestly asking. She had a habit of babying her younger opponents, having been so used to fighting Kyo and Maruka. She also had a habit of overestimating opponents, since she was naturally cautious and was used to fighting very powerful, yet small people.

Sparrow got up and shook her head, once again charging at Haiumi. The waterbender sighed; Sparrow had used the same attack three times now! It was getting dull. In the hopes of sparking her to fight more seriously, Haiumi created a staff out of ice and began to parry the smaller girl's blows, knocking them aside and striking back with enough force to wind but not really hurt the girl.

"Water girl is strong for a healer." Sparrow said. Suddenly, an almost ear piercing screech echoed across the camp, making the less durable soldiers hold their ears. Sparrow smiled broadly.

"Brother Hawk is here now." She said before a tall man in black Ravager armour appeared beside her, descending from the sky with a mini hurricane. Haiumi carefully regarded the newcomer. His face was almost completely covered, but she could make out his dark brown hair and grey eyes. 'So Hawk is an airbender, just like his sister.' Haiumi thought.

Hawk was clearly a man of few words, because after whispering a few words to his sister, he pulled his weapon from his back. It was a long staff, similar to the icy one that Haiumi had created, but it had a nasty spike at the end, almost like it was an upside down spear. "Sparrow says you are strong. Can you defeat us both?" Hawk asked in a very deep voice.

Baizon stepped forward to help Haiumi, but she held out her arm. "No, we can't risk you. I'll fight them alone." She said, not giving any room for argument. The Azure Dragon scowled, but did not argue; knowing it would be pointless to do so once Haiumi made up her mind.

"So far, your sister has proven herself quick and deceptively strong. Not very good at thinking things through though." Haiumi commented, sounding like a teacher giving at a parent-teacher conference.

"She used the same attack three times, didn't she?" Hawk said, not sounding surprised. Sparrow pulled a sulking face and punched her brother in the arm, making a loud clang as her armoured hand hit the metal on Hawk's own armour.

"Brother Hawk, be serious! Water Girl is an enemy!" Sparrow scolded.

"Very well. Water girl, please do not resent me for this, but I must defeat you for the sake of Lord Akuan and his ambitions." Hawk said before running to the side. He ran up the wall of a building, showing off agility on par with his sister before back flipping behind Haiumi and almost slicing her body in half. Haiumi avoided the brunt of the slash, only sustaining a small and easily healed cut. Haiumi was about to respond when she was once again required to duck beneath a sweeping slash, this time from Sparrow who had snuck up behind her.

'They work well together.' Haiumi thought, creating a water vortex at her feet to propel her upwards whilst also repelling her two opponents. Hawk was bigger and heavier than Sparrow, so he was hit hard and sent spinning into the wall he had just run up, while Sparrow was able to roll to the side. Thinking she was safe, Sparrow smirked only to receive a hard heel drop to the head from Haiumi. The hard collision easily knocked the girl out, making her slump into Haiumi's arms. "One down, one to go" Haiumi said, gently handing the knocked out girl over to Baizon.

Hawk, still partly stunned, watched the way that Haiumi moved and talked, carefully analysing what was going on. Before he could retaliate, Baizon noticed the time on his pocket watch and yelled for the watching soldiers (and the rest of the army) to return to the battle. Hawk tried to stop them by running to block the exit, but a wall of ice burst out of the ground in front of him, which he bounced off painfully.

"Your fight is with me, don't try to run." Haiumi said calmly, twirling her ice staff. Hawk growled and ran at her, planning to cut her in half with the sharp end of his staff, but he was instead hit by a torrent of water that swept his legs out from under him before a second torrent hit him in the back, making Hawk spin wildly in the air before catching himself with airbending. Using his bending, Hawk stuck to the wall behind him, where he began to create two miniature hurricanes, one with his staff and one with his hand. With a flick of his arms, the hurricanes went like drills and flew at Haiumi, who barely avoided the first strike but was hit by the second.

Using water, she cushioned the blow going into her chest as well as cushioning the collision of her back against the floor as the attack threw her down onto the hard stone. "You're strong, and a stormbender too. I'm almost surprised." Haiumi chuckled. Hawk scowled and picked himself up, preparing to attack again, but stopped when he noticed something odd about Haiumi. She had suddenly gone quiet and unresponsive, as if she wasn't really there before suddenly sparking back to life.

"Baizon, she's awake. They're ready." Haiumi smiled, turning to her boyfriend. Baizon returned the wide grin.

"Well then, hurry up the fight so we can get back to our jobs." He said, turning back to the tent. Hawk looked on with confusion.

"And who is ready?" he asked.

There was a blinding flash of light as around thirty people of all sizes and nationalities appeared in front of him. "That'll be us." Will said with a smirk as he transformed the nearby Ophi into a staff for him to use. Before Hawk could retaliate, he was swept up in a gust of wind and slammed hard into the floor, knocking him out.

"I'll bind him and put him with his sister. You guys know what to do." Haiumi said, smiling as she went over to the unconscious Ravager.

"I recognise him, he's Hawk, right? He was one of the newbie Ravagers when I trained here. I guess you already beat Sparrow. That means there are only a handful of strong Ravagers left; Cat, Fox, Snake and Eel will be the biggest problems." Kye said, counting the Ravagers on her fingers.

"But what about Bison and Walrus? I remember them from when I was brought here, six years ago." Kyora asked, now fully awake and ready for battle.

"Ravagers are more dangerous when they are quick or clever fighters. Walrus and Bison could be brought down with sheer force, so leaving them to the normal forces would be best. Besides, I'm not suggesting we hunt these guys down, I just think it's necessary to be prepared for them if we run into them on the way to our objectives." Kye answered with a small grin.

Team Avatar (with the exception of Baizon and Haiumi) gathered around Kye as she told them all she knew about these four Ravagers and their skills. All but a few were surprised at the range of abilities, but Tekari and Raine shook their heads. "You always do this! You people forget that not every Angel Wing or Paladin is a Lightbender, but also that not every Demon Claw or Ravager is a shadowbender!" Tekari scolded.

"I think Eel is the only Ravager that is also a real shadowbender. Or at least he's the only one with master level talent." Kye added.

"Well whatever, at least Shadowbenders don't have shields that are almost impossible to bust through." Mako said.

Murakumo rolled her eyes, "Yes, but don't forget that their shadows can corrode and rot anything it touches. Get yourself trapped by a particularly harsh one, and you'll be a corpse. I learnt that the hard way!" she said, remembering the painful encounter she had with shadowbenders a year before.

With that last comment, Team Avatar split into their teams, wished each other luck and jumped into the fray. The battle had been easy enough so far, but the surprise advantage had since worn off. Now, it was up to Team Avatar to keep the tides in the allies favour.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 21**

**OXOXOXO**

Hawk's weapon is partly based on the weapon used by Hawke in DA2's promotional materials.

A few unique Ravagers will be appearing in the next few chapters, as well as an enemy that might not be expected.

Depending on how you guys feel about her, Sparrow may make some cameo appearances.

In the gap between TFA and LOS, Asami tried to make all sorts of inventions in the Future Industries Research Labs, including a potato clock (she was easily bored). Will was the only person to have a working one, after he fiddled with it, but he destroyed it by accident when he got hungry and ate the potato.

Also during the gap, Silver tried to teach Korra an energybending technique that would allow her to split her physical body into several copies, by dividing her power and her physical size. Silver made her swear not to use it after Republic City was besieged by a small army of five year old Korras.


	97. Chapter 22 Duals in the Dark Pt 1

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 22: Duels in the Dark Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

66th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

In keeping with the plan, Team Avatar split up into their separate teams to find and capture crucial points across the city. Thanks to Kona's detection and Haiumi relating information between the various groups, they were significantly more organised than the home forces; the Demon Claws. The first group to find their target was Team Rohan, accompanied by Murakumo. Their target had been the prisons, which took the form of three large towers, hanging over a small ravine. The towers were loosely connected by stone bridges on various floors, and the place and the Gothic look that much of the city did.

"Our objective is simple; take control and free our allies. Lyrae and Regulus, you two will take the left tower. Ophi, you and Shiyo will deal with the right tower. I'll go with Murakumo and hit the central tower." Rohan ordered, putting on his serious face. They all nodded and ran to their respective towers; having been paired with someone with whom they worked well.

Regulus and Lyrae had little trouble, running into a few weak Ravagers and the basic foot soldiers. When they reached the bottom of the tower (where they reasoned that most of the prisoners would be), they were met with a shock…and many harsh words and fearful looks.

"Um, I guess now we know where the civilians ran off to." Lyrae joked lightly, not doing anything to soften the hard and angry expression that Regulus wore. The entire room was filled with people, mostly middle-aged women and young children, with a few elderly mixed in.

"They've come to kill us! They already murdered our guards!" one particularly senile old man yelled. This caused the swearing and angry mothers to turn on the geezer while their kids cried with fear.

"You idiot, the young'uns are scared as it is!" a fat Earth Kingdom woman yelled.

"Well they don't need to be. Contrary to the words of this fool, we aren't enemies, at least not to civilians. And we haven't killed anyone. We didn't even know you were here." Regulus spat angrily, making a few of the kids flinch and earning him a smack on the head from Lyrae.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't like surprises." She said with a fake grin.

The large group of people (easily a few hundred) looked between themselves and whispered, some fearfully, some thinking of ways to escape and others planning to use Regulus and Lyrae as hostages. All equally bad plans, but it's not like they knew all the details anyway. "I recommend you guys stay locked in here. We'll come back once the invasion is over. We mean you no harm and we won't be interfering with your way of life." Regulus said, getting a handle on his temper (whilst also rubbing the sore spot on his head).

"It's too late; the great Lord Calihaganax will destroy you and turn your soul into a feather that he will place on the great bird Igananananana!" one of the older women yelled.

"Cali-who?" Lyrae said, trying to hold in her giggles. An elderly man (the first that had shown even a semblance of sanity) stepped forward with a small grin of his own.

"Young man, young lady, please forgive the fears of the people here. All of us were chased from our old homes by people who couldn't tolerate those that were different. We dared to love, or worship or be something that they rather we didn't and so we were forced out. We fear that being captured by your Star Union will banish us back to that life of discrimination." He said, banging his walking stick against the ground lightly.

Lyrae looked sympathetically at the group, but Regulus scoffed, "We aren't your enemies. We're only taking over the city to stop Akuan from waking up Ragnarok. You can keep living as you want, we won't stop you and if any of our troops try to, then I'll beat them back to the Hundred Year War!" he growled before turning and walking away. "Lyrae, lock the doors as you leave. We're going to meet up with Ophi and Shiyora."

Lyrae smiled and ran after him, waving back to the group, closing the doors as she went. "May Calihaganax have mercy on them."

"Shut up Bridget."

Not far from the scared (and slightly demented) civilians, Ophi and Shiyora were just finishing their own sweep of the prison, having found nothing but some very angry shadowbenders and a Ravager that ran away without a fight. Nowhere in the entire tower had there been a prisoner. "I guess we need to meet up with Rohan and Murakumo. A little disappointed that the Ravager didn't stick around." Shiyo complained as she leisurely walked beside Ophi, who was much more cautious.

"You have much to learn, you need to stay fully alert and ready. You shouldn't relax in a battle and you definitely shouldn't wish for anymore fighting." Ophi scolded gently. The former Orion subject was terrible at sounding like she had authority, so she often sounded like an overprotective mother, though she was technically Shiyo's aunt via marriage.

"I get that you don't want to fight more than you have to, neither do I! I'd be satisfied with one good fight over all these annoying weaklings. I wish I could have gone with Kyo to fight Akuan."

"I think you are more eager for that battle than your sister." Ophi said, picturing a timid Kyora fighting the world's strongest Shadowbender.

"Well she beat Tekari by catching her off-guard. She can't get away with that twice."

Ophi and Shiyo continued on in silence, arriving at the entrance to the primary tower, only to find that Regulus and Lyrae were already walking through the doors. After quickly running to them and exchanging their accounts of their searches, they continued to the source of a loud noise, towards the top of the tower. When they finally got there, they found that the source of the noise was a particularly noisy clash between Rohan, Murakumo and a Shadowbender that was…melting into shadows?

"What the heck is going on? Is he a real person?" Regulus yelled as he saw the black ooze reform into the bender.

"This guy is the Ravager; Eel." Rohan declared, creating a ball of wind and holding it in the palm of his hand. He tried to use it to hit the Ravager, but Eel simply turned back into shadow ooze and splattered over the walls before reforming.

"Kehehehe, you can't kill me!" Eel laughed. Unlike a normal Ravager, Eel wore the clothing of Shadowbender Spies and Assassins; a black one piece jumpsuit with the hands and feet directly incorporated into it, he also wore a gas mask that his his face, meaning his sole physical features were greasy black hair and a thin, or most dangerously thin, body. Shiyo thought carefully about what Kye had told them about this Ravager.

'He's an odd one. He prefers to play with and slowly dissolve his opponents into his shadow slime body. because he's one of the shadowbenders who replaced his skin and organs with shadow replicas, he can't stand direct light. It will kill him. If you want to win without killing him, you need to find a way to freeze him solid, since he's weak if he can't melt and ooze around the place.'

The immortal's words echoed in Shiyo's memory. As an Airbender, she couldn't, in good conscious, kill a man, so he needed to be clever. The other five members of her group were thinking something similar, but none of them were waterbenders, so freezing wasn't possible here.

"Hey, Aunt Ophi, can't you create blizzards and stuff?" Shiyo asked, using an air blade to force Eel back into this slime form.

"Only when I'm being used by my father! He can channel his Elemental Chi through my Anima Form, but without him, I'm limited to black lightning." Ophi said, generating a bolt of the previously mentioned electricity to hit Eel. Oddly enough, Eel actually dissolved his own body to avoid the attack, rather than letting himself be hit.

"Of course! He's a liquid when he melts himself, so if we hit him with electrical attacks, they'll still shock him!" Lyrae yelled with a grin. Regulus smirked and began to use all his strength to create a huge storm of lightning, which crackled around him as if he was a storm cloud. Charging forward, he buried his fist into Eel's sticky black stomach, electrocuting the man to the point of being stunned whilst also receiving some bad burns from the corrosive slime.

"Shiyo, use Ophi to focus a tornado right on top of Eel! I'll help as well." Rohan shouted to his niece. Ophi immediately turned into her staff form and with Shiyo's help, created a decent sized tornado that slammed down onto the convulsing Ravager, pinning him to the floor. Rohan used an air scooter to whiz himself up the wall and onto the ceiling, where he then created a mini-tornado beneath his boot and slammed down into the centre of Shiyo's own storm. The two forces of nature exploded, creating a noticeable drop in temperature. Once the wind fully dissipated, they saw that Eel was now on the floor, unconscious and frozen solid.

"We won! That was clever." Lyrae praised.

"Indeed it was. Using intense winds to freeze him was quite smart. I'll chi-flicker him back to the Field HQ, you guys should continue with your objective." Murakumo said, smiling to her friends before taking the frozen Ravager away with a flash of light.

"I wonder how the others are doing…" Regulus mumbled to himself, looking out of a nearby city to witness several plumes of fire and mountains of rock that weren't there a moment ago.

What Regulus didn't know, was that his team hadn't been the only one to encounter a Ravager. Team Korra, accompanied by Kye and Joewe, had attacked the Demon Claw Barracks, just as ordered when they found themselves face to face with Cat, the only one of the four Ravagers that Kye had warned them off who had already met Kyora. She had grown taller and curvier, but was still very much the same, right down to her childish attempts to act like an adult (despite her technically being an adult now).

"I'll kill you Traitor!" Cat yelled as she drew her dual short swords and aimed a slash at Kye. The immortal rolled her eyes and summoned Zeref in sword form to block the blow.

"I'm not a traitor. Technically, you could say I was a spy or a double agent. You've certainly gotten bold, I still remember when all the Ravagers called you Kitten." Kye teased with a smirk.

"Don't be mean Kye, let's just knock her out quickly and move on." Bolin said, absentmindedly knocking an enemy away by hitting them with a boulder.

Tahno and Mako chuckled at Cat's futile and frenzied attempts to cut through Kye's guard. "Aww, she looks mad. I think this kitty cat wants to use you as a scratching post." Tahno said to Kye. Cat, angered by the comments, switched her targets and went for Tahno instead. What she didn't know, was that she was currently fighting the most powerful Team in Team Avatar…

Tahno didn't even break a sweat as he smacked the girl aside with a swift water whip. Landing on her feet, Cat redoubled her efforts and began to furiously and rapidly slash at Tahno, who avoided every blow with the fluidity of water. "You're too undisciplined. You let your anger rule you in a fight. Even if you could cut me, what would you do next? Are you so used to killing on the first attack, little Assassin?" the Wolf bat said, smiling slightly.

Cat snarled and brought both blades up to strike Tahno, only for a lightning bolt to hit the swords and electrocute her, rendering her unconscious. Tahno looked down with disappointment at the passed out girl before turning to Kye with another annoyed expression. "You could have saved her for me." He groaned.

"I had a window. She doesn't usually stand in one spot for so long, so I took her out. Korra, can you flicker her back to the Field HQ? We need to finish clearing the barracks." Kye said, lowering Zeref. Across the room, Korra was carefully avoiding the blows of a young boy, a newbie apprentice, keeping him distracted long enough for Asami to use chi-blocking to knock him out.

"Sorry, we had a little problem. What was that? Oh! Did you beat that Ravager?" Korra said, standing beside Asami as the two women regarded the sleeping Ravager. Kye and the three men laughed at their cluelessness and filled them in on the situation before Korra took the fallen Cat back to base to be kept safe and out of the way.

"That's done, and Kona says we've taken care of the Prisoners and the Barracks and defeated two dangerous Ravagers from the list! All that's left is Fox and Snake. With all four of them out of the way, it'll be safer for Kyo to fight Akuan." Kye said with a light grin. The rest of Team Korra smiled lightly and returned to their duties, preparing to clear the Barracks. It was up to the others now.

With Team Lin, things weren't going as planned. The shadowbenders had rallied under the Ravager; Fox, and had locked the armoury up tight, leaving Team Lin and the allied forces to worthlessly pound at the outside walls. Every time they pounded a hole in the wall, the Demon Claw's own Earthbenders repaired it or the shadowbenders blocked the hole with corrosive shadows. The allies had already needed to send three men back to the medical camps to deal with the loss of flesh on their hands from trying to punch through the shadows.

Lin, having grown angry, pulled some metal from a nearby lamppost and melted it down, compressing the molten steel into a ball that glowed so brightly, it was almost a star. With a yell, she threw the ball with her bending, easily blasting through the barricaded door, but the hole was immediately blocked by shadows. "Dammit! Not even my strongest techniques can get us in! We need a new tactic." Lin growled.

Tenzin was staying to the back of the group, using airbending to block projectiles while Kya healed and Bumi tried to burst through with kinetic blasts. "Dang, I'm almost out of juice. We may need to get the little'un to help us!" Bumi said, referring to Kyora.

"We can't, she's supposed to be fighting Akuan." Iroh yelled over the sounds of war, creating a dragon out of fire and melting a portion of the wall, only for it to be enveloped in shadows. "Sonata, can you and Bumi chi-flicker inside?"

"Two against a few hundred? I maybe immortal, but that's still practically suicide! They'll leave me a pile of bones! I don't want to have to regenerate from that!" Sonata said, looking to Iroh with a surprised expression.

"C'mon Samurai, it's worth a shot. Where's your sense of adventure?" Bumi laughed.

"It's vacationing with your sanity! If you get killed and I get turned to bones, I'll personally go to the spirit world and slap you in your ghostly face!" Sonata yelled back with a mild grin. Darting past the barrage of ranged attacks, Sonata grabbed Bumi's hand and with a bright flash of light, she flickered a short distance away, behind the main gates of the armoury.

From the outside, the panicked shouts and screams of battle could be heard, along with Bumi's insane laugh, which often accompanied him when he was enjoying a fight. In fact, Kya and Tenzin only became worried when they heard the laughter stop, which it did after about five minutes. Another fifteen minutes passed and suddenly, the front gate was torn open by a battle worn but still living Sonata, with Bumi stood beside her. Tenzin and Kya rushed to congratulate them, before freezing with shock.

"Bumi…your arm!" Tenzin yelled, looking horrified.

Bumi gave his little brother a pained smile before looking at his right arm, or rather, the place where his right arm had been. It was completely missing and the shoulder it had been connected to looked like it had rotted. "Shadowbender blindsided me. Sonata was able to save me with a flash crystal, but my arm is gone. Kyo is gonna be mad!"

"She won't care, now stay still, I'll heal the damage." Kya said, carefully cleaning the wound with water before healing it. Another waterbender carefully healed Sonata's injuries while the army began to swarm the armoury.

"Fox is still here somewhere. He's just a kid, only about fourteen. We'll need to be careful." Sonata reported to Lin.

"We'll pursue him soon. Two of the enemy installations have been captured and the local civilians are under guard, so they're safe. We've also taken down two of the major Ravager threats, so once we deal with Fox, we just have Snake, Lucia and Akuan to deal with." Lin said, having received a telepathic message from Haiumi.

After a few minutes, Bumi (while being weakened and in pain) was able to fight and Sonata was back in good condition. "Well, let's go and finish this fight off! We'll need to defeat that Ravager before the Armoury can be safely captured." Sonata said, regaining her usual peppiness.

Team Lin nodded and the group moved on through the armoury. Elsewhere, a large courtyard had been filled with vines and flowers, along with the unconscious forms of hundreds of enemy soldiers. Team Baizon, with Kyora at its head, stood and observed her handiwork. Kyora smiled, knowing she had won without a scratch, without hurting others and with no help. Looking up at the Demon Claw HQ, she caught sight of Akuan and Lucia, looking down at her. smiling up at them, Team Kyora advanced, into the fortress.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 22**

**OXOXOXO**

In the three year gap between Books 3 and 4; Kyora was kidnapped by Rogue Valkyrie, but the Valkyrie let her go after Kyora defended her when other Valkyries came to arrest her. The Valkyrie now runs a café in the Fire Nation called the Golden Sparrow Fox.

Arren the Sparrow Fox was inspired partly by Tales of Earthsea. The Main character was named Arren and became the companion of an Arch-mage called Sparrow Hawk.

Lucia's name comes from Lucifer, a famous Fallen Angel in the Christian Religion.

A Divine, being immortal, cannot die by any means, but if it was to happen somehow, they wouldn't have anywhere to pass on to, so they would be reincarnated into themselves, several million years later. If a Divine Lord died (causing their universe to die too), they and their world would be reborn too, but the people who once existed there will have no memories of their past lives.

Omega Spirits have no fixed form. They are generally white, glowing blobs, similar to single-celled organisms, but they can reshape themselves into any basic form they want. Humans are the only creatures that can replicate perfectly, as they only partially transform into other creatures.


	98. Chapter 23: Duals in the Dark Pt 2

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 23: Duels in the Dark Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

66th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Team Baizon, led by Kyora, charged up through the Demon Claw Fortress, taking down waves of shadowbenders and Ravagers as they went; each enemy felled without harming them. Baizon and Haiumi had joined the group now that they were reaching their final objective, as had Will and Tekari, who would be fighting Lucia and Akuan alongside Team Baizon. The interior of the fortress was as gothic looking as the outside, reminding Kyora of a hellish nightmare she had once. The walls were covered with carvings of demons, chimeras and gargoyles, making the place seem even eerier than it already was.

It didn't help when one of the gargoyles burst out of the wall, like it was alive.

"What the heck!?" Baizon yelled in surprise as he avoided a swing of the stone beast's claws.

"Shadow puppetry! This thing is being controlled by a shadowbender." Tekari said, creating a bow made of light. Just as Tekari had said, the stone statue was being worked like a puppet, with its various joints coated in black shadow ooze.

"This thing is creepy. I'll smash it!" Maruka declared, using her own Earth Golem technique to make one of the Stone demons come to life and crush the smaller gargoyle with one stomp of its feet. "Well, that was easy." The Duobender commented.

Her words were short lived as almost every carving and statue in the wide hallway sprang to life, surrounding them on all sides. "This will be tough. We'll bust a hole in their line and then Kyo and Will can get through." Kirok said, ripping the head off a chimera puppet with an ice blade.

"I'm going as well, I'm the best at countering Shadowbending!" Tekari declared.

"Fine, just let me get the door." Maruka smirked, stealing some of Kirok's water to create a huge and complicated Ice Hammer, which she smashed into the enemy, creating a massive hole in their defence. Kyo, Will and Tekari fled through it, shouting encouragement to their friends as they went.

"Shadow puppetry on that level is impossible for most people. Akuan or Lucia is behind it." Tekari said, charging through the fortress with her two companions. Will nodded but Kyo stayed silent, not responding in any way. She was worried about her friends, but she needed to stay focused, so she had no choice in the matter… Reaching the top floor, they burst into the Demon Claw War Room, only to be met by a sudden flurry of shadow darts. Kyo reacted quickly, performing a quick and graceful dance step to summon a large vine from the ground that took the attacks for them.

"These ones weren't corrosive…he's being cautious." Kyo muttered before dismissing the vines. "Will, Lucia is hidden on the roof, I think she's the puppet master from earlier…you take her, while Tekari and I fight Akuan, okay?"

Will found it cute that Kyo still wasn't very sure of commanding others, but decided to simply obey. "good luck, kick his butt!" the Dark Avatar smiled before flickering away. Kyora and Tekari took their battle stances and began to carefully look around the room, examining the shadows closely. All of a sudden, a large flail smashed into the ground, where it would have crushed Tekari, had she not backed off just a half-second before. With incredible reflexes, the Lightbender created three small light blades and threw them at the chain that was connected to the flail, pinning it to the ground and making it impossible for the still hidden Akuan to retrieve it.

"Clever, and accurate aim as always Tekari. How long has it been since we've fought each other like this?" Akuan's voice emanated from every shadow in the room.

"The two of us are practically old fogies, we shouldn't reminisce while the young Avatar is here. Let's save that for after you're in a cell." Tekari teased, throwing an assortment of light needles and daggers into the various shadows, though none hit anything but wall.

"Akuan, this battle doesn't need to happen. Surrender and we can talk instead. Your city is as good as captured and your people are safe." Kyora said, still in a battle stance but not making any attempts to attack. Akuan's answer came in the form of a small swarm of shadow spikes coming out of Kyo's shadow. She quickly flipped out of the way and used her airbending to keep herself attached to the wall.

"I am sorry Kyora, but I will not simply surrender. This is as much a battle of ideals as it is fists. I do not wish to hurt someone who is so important to my plan; but I must show you what it is I fight for!" Akuan said, slowly emerging from the shadow directly in front of Kyora. Kyora was surprised, but didn't flinch, instead she lifted her arms and blocked a punch that had been aimed for her throat. As a sixteen year old, Kyora was still technically classed as a child, so Akuan could not risk going all out against her, so he tried to debilitate instead of outright harm. Tekari ran forward to Kyo's aid, but before she had taken more than three steps, Kyora yelled for her to stop.

"Sorry Tekari, but I want you to stay out of this. If he defeats me, then you'll have your shot at him." Kyo said seriously, struggling against Akuan's superior physical strength. In order to repel Akuan and keep him at range, Kyora channelled lightning into her palms and smacked his thigh, causing his muscles to spasm and cramp.

"Gah! A lightning palm?" Akuan groaned as another palm collided with his chest and knocked him aside.

"I prefer to fight at a distance, so lightning palms keep my enemy away. I'll finish you as quickly as I can!" Kyo yelled, keeping a serious expression as she darted forward. She wasn't underestimating her opponent, but it wasn't in her nature to let fights drag out for long. Hoping to take advantage of Akuan's temporary weakened state, Kyo sent her chi into the ground and created her energy draining plants beneath her opponent, before bursting them up through the floor and capturing Akuan.

The draining effect began to work and Akuan's chi was quickly drained and turned into flowers along the vines. "Gah, I won't lose that easily!" Akuan yelled. A Chi Anima on the floor opened up and shot Akuan with a blast of energy, reinvigorating him and giving him the energy he needed to shadowbend and rot away the vines.

"I'm not stupid. I know that those flowers you make can drain energy, so I stored my energy in several Chi Animas around the area; along with some of the almost infinite energy of the Divine Kage! Every time you drain me, one of them will open and empower me again!" the shadowbender boasted.

Kyora narrowed her eyes, admitting that the trick was clever. Now she either had to switch to a back-up plan or get him away from his Anima seals… Deciding that the latter would be easiest, Kyora sent a blast of wind at Akuan, avoiding him at the last moment only to swing back around and hit him in the side, knocking him into the nearest wall. With a second dance, Kyora turned that wall into sand, almost making Akuan fall from the tower. 'Damn, if I fall, I can't recover my chi if she drains it!' the Demon Claw thought as he used his shadows to balance himself. before he could counterattack, he was hit again, this time by a ball of blue flames. the blast was so fast and so intense that he thought it was all over, but instead of burning up, the flames paralyzed him.

"I see, the Ethereal Flames! I had heard that you possessed such powers…that explains why we haven't had any deaths yet, your soldiers are using your power to capture my forces without harming them. A Kind-hearted but flawed plan." He said, using his shadows to melt himself into the ground, using the same power as Eel.

"Flawed? What's flawed about sparing human life?" Kyora asked, carefully watching the area around her to see where Akuan would emerge from.

"Flawed because you do not lower your number of enemies. Should even one escape from your prisons, then all could and then you'd be attacked at your heart, just like we were today. Also, you have split your power up among all the armies! You may claim to be back to full strength, but I can sense your power waning already." Akuan gloated, bursting from the shadows and kicking Kyora in the back of the head, sending her tumbling forward with a cry.

Tekari scowled, angry that she couldn't participate, and angrier that Kyo had lied about being back to a hundred percent! Kyora carefully pushed herself up, using purposefully slow and sluggish movements to lower Akuan's guard. He smiled faintly and lunged at her with his shadow tendrils, hoping to catch her, but he only succeeded in catching a few hairs as the girl quickly flipped up and smacked him in the head with her heel. Akuan fell to the floor with a hard thump and a growl, the sheer force of the blow and where it had hit had almost knocked him clean out! "Fine, I guess it was stupid for me to try fighting a living Divine in my human form. Kage, I leave this opponent to you."

Akuan was suddenly enveloped in shadows and a moment later, he was replaced by his spirit form, which was the body of Kage, the Divine Lord of Shadows. He wore pauldrons, arm guards and shin guards that looked like they were an attempt by a Ravager to create ragtag versions of Samurai armour, while Akuan's normal armour had been replaced by a long sleeved and long legged black Kimono with a large, dark blue Obi around his waist. Kage's face was not too different from Akuan's handsome but ragged look, but was much more refined, reflecting his nature as a god. His hair was no longer the messy and greasy black, but was now a very smooth and clean looking shade of very dark blue, closer to the night sky than pitch blackness. "Lady Susanoo, or Lady Kyora, if you prefer; I see that we have been matched against each other. I don't think we have ever fought, at least not I'm my memory." Kage said in a calm and clear voice. He sounded almost bored, like he didn't care what was happening and really didn't want to be there.

Not that anyone would want to fight a Goddess, even another Divine!

Without bothering to speak any further, Kage simply waved his hand lazily and sent several waves of corrosive shadow darts at Kyo, which she managed to barely avoid with a quick series of dance steps which doubles as a set up for her next attack, which was a small spray of sand, used to blind Kage. Kage wasn't able to avoid and yelped as his sight was lost to the sand attack. Despite this, the loss of his eye sight didn't seem to be a big deal to the Shadow Divine, as he simply wiped at his eyes with one lazy hand and shot hundreds upon hundreds of shadow darts at Kyora.

'Even with no eyes, he still attacks with such accuracy!' Tekari thought, wondering what Kyo would try next. Kyo was becoming desperate by this point, still not fully recovered and losing what little energy she had to avoid and counterattack against Kage.

'My energy is almost gone…I'll only be able to last a few more minutes!' Kyo thought as she used sand to block the next wave of shadow darts. 'I have to use the Avatar State, but I still haven't mastered it!'

Seeing that Kage wasn't letting up in his attacks anytime soon and showed no signs of tiring, Kyo decided that she really didn't have much of a choice. Letting her body move solely on instinct, Kyora began to focus on the Seventh Chakra. The Thought Chakra, located in the crown of her head, which governed cosmic energy(which Kona said was essentially the power that exists in the gap between worlds) but was blocked by earthly attachments. It was an infuriating situation, Kyora couldn't just give up her feelings for her lover, her family and her friends, she couldn't just disconnect herself from the world. She was a part of the world, she was earthly in and of herself! But after several minutes, she remembered who she was fighting and why; she was a goddess, one that bore the key to controlling Ragnarok and one who was currently fighting another god. Her human form had been earthly, but her true nature was divine, which was as far removed from the Earth as she could get.

"I am human, I am Immortal, I am a Divine and an Avatar and so much more… to disconnect myself from the Earth would put me out of balance! I'm supposed to be an Avatar, I can't leave the balance!" Kyora suddenly declared, entering her incomplete Avatar state, but with no pain, and smashing a piece of wall into Kage, who barely blocked it.

"It didn't hurt this time…I must have done something right." Kyora thought. Her moment of distraction cost her dearly though and Kage suddenly sprang forward, mouthing a silent apology before sending a corrosive shadow right into Kyora's face, enveloping her whole body. For Kyora, it all went white.

When she opened her eyes, Kyora found herself in a white void, with nothing and no one around her. It was completely blank in all directions. At least, it was for a few moments. Fire, Water, Earth and Air began to appear in great torrents all around her, until she was in what looked like maelstrom of elements. From the base of each element, a figure stepped forward. The first was an Air Nomad male; he had the usual shaved head and blue arrows, as well as a beard with no moustache and robes that reminded Kyora of her grandfather, Tenzin. The next was a Fire Nation citizen; he was old and wrinkled, with long white hair and a matching beard, wearing noble fire nation robes with the crown prince head piece in his hair. the third was a woman, very tall and wearing face paint in the same manner as the Kyoshi warriors and lastly, the fourth figure was a water tribe male with short brown hair and a goatee, wearing the pelt of a polar bear dog (which made Kyora feel uneasy, having seen pictures of Naga).

"You are the previous Avatars, the ones that came before Korra, right?" Kyora asked.

Aang smiled and nodded. "I'm not sure if we've ever met! Though I guess you would know my face if you've ever been to Republic City!" Aang joked.

"That statue is rather over the top, you really should have talked to the council on that one Aang." Avatar Kuruk said, remembering when he had seen it, back when he was used as a thrall in the Necros Incident.

"Getting to the point of this little meeting, we're here to help you unlock the final, or at least, the seventh chakra. As you are, you're strong but you lack the power to cut yourself off from the world, but the secret to that is that no one can do that!" Kyoshi said, smirking slightly. A second flash of light temporarily enveloped the little pocket dimension and three more Avatars appeared. Two of them were Water Avatars; Avatars Rika and Jada, as well as Avatar Yangchen of the Air Nomads. Seeing Rika caused a small tear to come to Kyo's eyes.

"I see you remember me, Snow." Rika said, greeting Kyora with her Divine form's nickname.

"R-Rika…I, it's been a long time!" Kyo said, rushing to hug the Avatar. Rika happily accepted the hug and kindly stroked Kyora's head while she sobbed with happiness.

"So, I guess you have all your memories of both Susanoo and Kyora. I'm glad!" Rika smiled kindly.

"Not all the memories, but a lot. I don't remember my first Kami, but I remember you! It made me sad when you chose to die instead of becoming immortal." Kyo said, breaking the hug.

"I know Snow, but we should talk about this another time. I need you to listen carefully; the secret to the Avatar State is to make a perfect union with all the Avatars of the past. This is harder for you since you are the First Avatar of a new cycle; this is also what caused the new chakra to appear and the ability to bend Light and Shadows. To open the Seventh Chakra, you must bond with us, recombine the old and new cycle." Rika explained.

"How do I do that?" Kyo asked.

"Allow us into your body, merge your energy and soul with ours. We all share a common link with Tamashi, use that as a focus and allow yourself to flow into us." Jada explained. Kyo recognised her as Tsukiyomi's former Kami.

"Okay, I will try." Kyo said quietly, closing her eyes to focus. Putting all her attention into the Avatar Soul, she fed all her energy and chi into it, feeling herself being connected to each of the thousands of Avatars, one by one. Each time a link was forged, a small patch of her skin would begin to give off white light. At the very end, she felt the final link being made as she saw an apparition of Silver within her mind. The first Avatar of the first cycle held out her hand to the first Avatar of the second cycle, and smiled. Kyora hesitated, but took the outstretched hand in her own.

Silver smiled, far away from the battle with Kyo and Akuan, she had felt that warm link, just as Tensa, Will and Korra had. The link was made, the Seventh chakra was open and Kyora returned to the waking world, casting the corrosive shadows aside with a wave of her hand.

She opened her eyes, to reveal they were glowing bright white. Before Kage could comment on the change, he was smacked hard by a piece of wall. "Ugh… so, you went Avatar State on me…I didn't think you'd abandon your pacifist ways though." Kage groaned, using his shadows to move the wall. Unlike Akuan and normal shadowbenders, Kage was able to create shadows from nothing, as opposed to using existing ones.

"That would be true, if you were fighting Kyora." The girl said, speaking in hundreds of voices at once.

"So, I'm fighting all the Avatars at once? All in one body? I thought only those who couldn't control the Avatar State did that." Kage commented, before grimacing at his broken arm. Using shadows, he painfully melted the bone from the inside and stuck it back together, something that would have made any normal person scream, but barely made the god flinch.

"Avatar Kyora is still in the process of melding her new powers with her body and until that is complete, we fight for her!" the Avatar said before leaning forward and spitting fire at the god. Since shadows couldn't be broken or destroyed by normal means, Kage simply swept the flames aside like it was an annoying swarm of bugs, however he wasn't able to predict the pillar of earth that appeared beneath him, rocketing him upwards. Kage was able to roll off the pillar before being crushed into the ceiling, but this put him in the perfect position to be hit by a spiral of water and fire. Not only did this attack do a lot of damage to Kage's chest, but it also sent him spinning backwards and into the pillar that had been raised beneath him, which then fell down on top of him, almost crushing him if not for his shadows catching and disintegrating it at the last minute.

'Damn, this is troublesome. I need to finish this quickly, but if I use that technique I could seriously harm Kyora and if it fails, I'll be wide open!' Kage thought desperately as he stood up. His shadows were the only thing keeping him upright as his wounds slowly knitted themselves back together. 'I have no choice, I have to use it!'

Tekari and the Avatar State Kyora watched as Kage began to give off a thick black smoke from his skin, almost like he was being burnt by an invisible flame. Before long, the smoke had completely covered the room and neither Tekari nor Kyora could see a thing.

"Kyora! Are you okay?" Tekari tried to shout, only to find that she couldn't hear her own voice. 'Is this Kage's absolute darkness? The technique that effectively kills the senses of everyone inside the attack range. If it is, we're as good as done.'

Kage, who was able to navigate in shadows without his normal senses, smiled as he walked up behind the seemingly oblivious Kyora, only to be suddenly wrapped in a Thornless rose vine. Kage struggled against it, but the major drawback of his technique kicked in. in an area of complete darkness, it isn't possible to light or shadowbend; leaving him no stronger than any normal person, especially since his energy was being drained, making energybending impossible.

As the last of his power was sapped away, Kage wasn't able to maintain his form and he cursed before turning back to Akuan. With the god defeated, the absolute darkness began to cancel itself out, returning the sense of Akuan, Kyora and Tekari. "That wasn't as hard as I expected; my energy sensing was able to detect you easily." Kyora said, still in the Avatar State, but this time in complete control. "Also, don't bother trying to escape or waiting for your Chi Anima to activate; while I was connecting with the other Avatars, my senses were strengthened so much that I could find and drain them while Kage was suing his shadow attack."

Akuan scowled, realising what had happened before suddenly smiling. "I guess I do lose…still, I put up a better fight than Tekari and so I'm happy." He laughed. Kyo smiled and took the energy she needed from Akuan and the Avatar State before cancelling the state. Tying Akuan's arms tightly with her energy draining vines, Kyo led him to the office that was connected to the war room they had been fighting in. sitting him in his seat, Kyo and Tekari took their own seats on the other side of the table.

"Right, now that I've beaten both of you, and with this battle virtually over, I want to know a few things." Kyo said, crossing her legs and looking seriously at the two Kami before her.

"what do you want to know?" Tekari asked, not having expected a questioning for her too.

"I want to know everything; why you've done what you've done, what your purpose is…tell me the truth behind the Demon Claws and Angel Wings. I need to know the truth." Kyora said seriously. Tekari and Akuan both gulped. Neither had expected the timid and quiet Kyora to grow up into a strong young woman, at least not this strong; it was quite a surprise!

"Well, it's a long story…where should we start?" Akuan wondered aloud.

"Start at the beginning, back when this whole business first started." Kyo suggested.

Tekari smiled, "Well, then I guess we'll need to start many years ago, centuries before even Silver had been born."

"Yes… we have to go back, all the way to the beginning of the Crystalmancer Empire. And the day when all our fates were sealed."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 23**

**OXOXOXO**

None today, sorry!


	99. Chapter 24: Twilight Days

_In this chapter, it will split between past and present moments. Each part will be headed by either _**[PAST] **_or _**[PRESENT]**

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 24: Twilight Days

OXOXOXO

66th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

The second day of the battle for Ves Voida had just begun and it was clear to all that the Star Union would win before the day was up, maybe even before noon. Silver and Korra had sensed that only an hour ago, Kyora had completed her original Avatar Training by mastering the Avatar State and had likely defeated Akuan by now. Lin had reported that she and her group had conquered the armoury and defeated Fox (Lin has scared the young man into surrendering, since he was barely a teenager) while Snake had been beaten by Team Silver. Will had also returned to the Field HQ with a bound and submissive Lucia.

"She drew me away from Kyo and Akuan, but simply fled after that. I had to chase her around the city; she gave up and let me catch her when I finally caught up." Will said, looking sadly as Lucia was led to the make shift cells along with Fox and Snake.

"She probably knew there would be no victory for her, so she decided to take the path of least resistance. You did practically thrash her twice in the past." Silver said. She had no bad feelings for Lucia, since she felt partially responsible for Necros' crimes; since she had been responsible for making him.

"She won the second fight." Will reminded her.

"You did let her win though, so it doesn't count." Silver retorted.

"Whatever, we have all four of the major Ravager threats in custody, we have Lucia and we already had Toror; the only thing left to do is deal with the last few resisters before going to check on Kyo and Akuan." Lin said, interrupting the two siblings. Before they could say any more, Maruka and the rest of team Baizon arrived, having departed after Will and Kyora ran off alone.

"I've already contacted Kyo. She has won her battle, and is talking to Tekari and Akuan. We're not to disturb her unless it's really important." Maruka said.

"She must be curious about the details of their plans. She still has trouble deciding what she's going to do." Kye said.

Silver nodded and turned to Kye, "As Team Avatar, we've already decided to support Kyora, so long as she doesn't chose to let Ragnarok reset time. But what about you? could you tolerate anything but it's destruction?"

Kye nodded, "So long as time doesn't reset, I'll let it slide, but if I believe that either the Shadowbenders or Lightbenders are going too far with its power; I will stop them, even if it means going through Kyora."

"Fair enough. Anyway, let's finish the battle and get back here so we can get some proper rest!" Silver declared, rallying Team Avatar back into action.

With Kyora, Tekari and Akuan…

"Well, I guess I'll start this story. Do you remember what I told you about my past?" Tekari asked, referencing the first time Kyora had met Tekari, back when she had been rescued from Toroi, her father.

"You told me that your father was from a sect of Paladins that were sent to find Los Luminus. He found your mother, the Kami of Hikari, and fell in love. Your mother died in childbirth and you were raised as the new Kami by Raine Magnus, who then became your Soul-Link, right?" Kyora said, not entirely sure she had got it right. Tekari's smile reassured her.

"That's correct. The first Kami of Hikari is now known as the Paragon: Suta Raito. She was a kami that lived in a small country that was mostly unnoticed by the massive Crystalmancers. She was supposed to be the bride of that country's prince, but ran away. The engagement ring has been a part of the crystal that Hikari had been sealed in, and it led Suta to the rest of it; allowing her to become the Kami. She later took control of Los Luminus and founded the Angel Wings, a sect of light worshipping monks that treated Hikari as their highest deity. My mother was the granddaughter of Suta, making me the third kami of Hikari. It also made me the de facto leader of the Angel Wings. After her battle with her brother, Toror, over their goals, Lady Raine had found Los Luminus as well and became a close confident of Suta before her death." Tekari explained.

"Okay, I think I got all that, so you were raised into your beliefs, I suppose that makes sense. What about you Akuan?" Kyo asked, turning to the dark man.

"I had a pretty normal life as a kid. My dad was the Kami of Kage before me and he died when I was still in the womb. My mother was never from Ves Voida, nor was my father or anyone else; it was abandoned when I found it. my father's grandmother was Runa Itsuki, the first Kami of Kage and now a Paragon. She was a pretty normal farm girl that happened to find a funny bangle on the remains of a battlefield that was near her home. It whispered to her at night which made people think she was a witch. They tried to murder her in a mob, led by her own parents, until she unleashed Kage upon them and drowned them all in shadows. She later got married and had a kid before dying naturally, at which point my father, her grandson, became the next Kami, then me. Like my predecessor, I murdered by whole village when they arrested my mother and executed her." Akuan said, turning spiteful at the last part.

"W-why did they execute her?" Kyo asked, both afraid of Akuan's sudden glare and saddened by what happened.

"She refused to be the concubine of a local lord. She would have accepted, but I wasn't allowed to go with her to the lord's castle, so she refused. He took it as an insult and beheaded her in a big event. She was called a criminal, the lord had lied to the people to make himself look good. They laughed at her, sneered at me and threw things at her, all while she tried to smile at me and comfort me. She smiled even as her head hit the floor. Then I killed the villagers. I didn't use energybending or any shadows, I didn't even use Kage. He made me immortal and I used that to my advantage; I fought until I lost both arms, and then I tore the lord's throat out with my teeth." Akuan said, smiling cruelly at the thought of it.

Kyora gulped and unconsciously touched at her throat. Even Tekari looked a little green. "By the spirits, I knew you were a psycho but you shouldn't look like you enjoy murdering people so much!" the lightbender scolded.

"I had a good reason to enjoy it. they wanted to make an example of my mother, so when my arms grew back, thanks to Kage, I put their heads on spikes and dumped their bodies in the lake. It's now called the Necropolis Village and no one lives there. The lake is even poisoned now, fouled by the bodies."

"Let's move past that. Tell me how you met Toror." Kyo asked, feeling a little ill.

"Very well, but that is a bit more complicated. I need to go far back for that…"

**[PAST]**

In the depths of the Mizu territory of the Crystalmancer Empire, a young man climbed up a steep mountain, coated with snow and ice. It was known as Mount Cuno, and would later melt to form the flat of land that would be used for the Water Tribe's Northern Capital. The young man was clad in only a pair of ruined shorts and a black cloak. The cloak had originally been as pale as the boy's skin, but like his once white hair, the blood of his victims had stained it so much that they had permanently turned black.

This boy, now a teenager, was little more than a skeleton in a skin suit, his body ravaged by scars caused by the various people who had hunted him. None of them had lived. Akuan was climbing this mountain, as the legends of the Crystalmancers had said that if you could find the highest place on Earth and cry out to the stars, they would grant his wish. Of course, very few people left their home villages or their home countries, so Akuan had been asking people to tell him where the highest place on earth was…but of course, no one knew and only told him the tallest place they knew. None ever worked and he would be left to dejectedly wander to the next country. He never starved, even when he went months without food, he never stole or died of thirst, but this time, as he climbed the frozen mountain, he wished that he could.

"Just…a few… more feet." Akuan muttered, slipping for a moment. As he tumbled, he smashed his ribs into a ridge and found himself the owner of a set of broken ribs and a deep bleeding gash.

"Gah! Ungh… no more! I'm too tired…" the boy cried, hot tears flowing from his eyes as blood flowed from his wound. "I don't want to live anymore." He said as he began to sob earnestly. While a Kami was immortal upon awakening their divines, they could still die or be killed if they lost the will to live, or simply decided it was time for them to die. For Akuan, this time had come. Nothing could save him now.

With the exception of a kind and elderly stranger.

Many days later, Akuan regained consciousness in a warm bed, in a tiny but homely cabin. From the window, Akuan could see that it was snowing, so he was likely still in the Mizu Territory. The teen tried to sit up, only to yell out in pain as he felt the wound in his ribs flare up again.

"Don't move." Toror said, getting his walking stick as he stood from his chair, which had been placed in front of a small fireplace.

"I've been keeping you alive, but your wound requires healing that I cannot perform. I only know one person who could possibly save you now, so you best be grateful that I plan to take you there!" the old man yelled.

"W-Who are you?" Akuan asked shakily.

"I am Toror Magnus. I've been following you since you left your village. I used to periodically check on you because you were Kage's Kami, but when I last returned, I found your handy work. I've been tracking you and only just caught up with you at Mount Cuno." Toror explained, grimacing as his back made a cracking sound.

"Wha-Why would you do that? What does Kage have to do with you?" Akuan asked.

"He and his fellow Divine were servants of the Divine Daughter; Susanoo. My brother was the very first Kami of Susanoo, but he died a while ago. My sister and I have been tracking his descendants and those of Kage and Hikari's Kamis as well."

"Um, so what do you want with me? Where are you taking me?" Akuan asked, feeling a little nervous, knowing he was wearing clothes that weren't his own. They had the easily identifiable smell of old people…

"I simply need to watch over you until one of us dies. That's it. since I'm old, I could die any day now, so my duty is almost complete. A shame really." Toror said , smiling as he thought about his life, back before he went to war with his sister…

Akuan frowned, not sure what to make of this mysterious stranger. Before he could comment or protest, Toror stepped over to him and put the boy on his back, carrying him out the cabin after making sure that the blanket was tightly wrapped around him.

"I can walk you know." Akuan protested, blushing that he was being carried by a man that looked to be in his hundreds.

"No you can't, your wound would tear open again! As it is, It won't heal properly because of frostbite, so I need to get you to Raine. We'll be walking until we reach the Suic peninsula, about three days to the south. From there, we'll catch a boat to the Tsuchi territories and from there, it's another two days until we get within flicker range." Toror told him.

"with the boat ride, that's almost a full week of travel! There aren't any proper towns between here and Suic!" Akuan yelled.

Toror snorted, "You don't know where "here" is! We're in the Regii country, there is at least two villages on route, so don't fear."

"Um, okay…but what was that thing you said a moment ago? Flickering?"

"Ah! That's my energybending talent. when I was young, I could teleport anywhere on the planet! Now I'm old, I can't move so easily. If I flickered anywhere, I'd be out of it for at least a week! I could get us to Suic, but then I'd pass out! A week's journey would turn into a month's!" Toror chuckled.

Akuan frowned, feeling guilty that he was putting this old man in such a predicament. Over the course of the journey to Suic, Toror told Akuan about his life; how his brother had become the first Kami of Susanoo, how he and his twin sister, Raine Magnus, had stopped speaking after a large fight over their ideals and had not seen each other since they were young adults. It made Akuan sad to hear it, as he had wanted a younger sibling. Akuan told of how he had originally had a very young sister that died of a disease when she was only three. It had torn Akuan and his mother apart for almost a year before the two reconciled. Given the situation, Akuan regretted it massively now.

It was during the waning hours of the third day of travel that Toror asked Akuan about what had happened at his old village. Suic's harbour town was practically within spitting distance and the sun was going down, so both travellers were becoming tired. With eyes half closed, Akuan told his tale.

"I see. I always thought that lord was a bit of a bastard, I'm sorry I didn't give into my urge to kill him sooner." Toror said, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him. Usually, he turned his head to the left a bit so he could see Akuan on his shoulder, but this time, he felt bad to do so.

"Who cares…it's too late now." The teen said quietly, closing his eyes.

"So, is that why you've been trying to find the highest point on the planet? You want to make a wish? I hate to break it to you, but no one can bring back the dead." Toror said, sad to be the one to break it to the boy.

"I know that…my wish wasn't to bring mom back. It was to go to where she is…even if it's only for a day. Then again, after what I've done, I don't think I can anymore."

Toror raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you're referring to the Black and White Gardens? They are only reserved for the absolute purest and absolute cruellest people in the history of our world. If they even exist, I assume their empty."

"So murdering a whole village isn't enough to be damned to the Black Garden? I'm surprised. But it doesn't matter, since I am immortal… sometimes I wonder who has it worse, me or Kage."

Toror didn't respond to that. He knew the feeling, or at least, he was aware of it… Jonan had once lamented that Susanoo was trapped in him, but he was trapped in life as well. To completely lose the will to live…it's the only way to die for the awakened Kami. The last time Toror has seen his sister was on his brother's deathbed, many years after Jonan's spouse and children had passed on as well.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, until Akuan and Toror finally got close enough to Chi-Flicker without knocking Toror out. It was amazing to see the towering city of Los Luminus, glittering in the sky like a magnificent jewel of the heavens! It's people were all well-dressed and beautiful, so much so that a ragged boy like Akuan and a badly aged man like Toror stuck out a lot. It wasn't long before they were found and escorted to the Paladin's citadel.

After a short wait, both of them were met by a very well-dressed old woman and a tiny waif of a girl that clung to her hand. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old and had bright blue eyes and long white hair. "Brother, it's been a long time. What brings you here?"

"This kid is Kage's new Kami. His name is Akuan and he got himself badly hurt. He needs a healer and the only one I can trust is you. It's life threatening." Toror said curtly, not really happy to be crawling to his sister for help.

"Has he not awakened Kage?"

"He has, but he's lost the will to live. If he isn't healed, he'll die."

Raine turned her aged head to regard the boy. While Akuan seemed normal enough at first glance, he was filthy, his hair matted and he was severely malnourished. A strong wind could knock him over. "Is he gonna be okay?" the little girl whispered.

"Yes Tekari, he'll be fine once I heal him. But, as part of the agreement for me healing you, you must promise to remain in this city and do as you are told. I will be having you apprentice under me, along with Tekari. This is non-negotiable." Raine said, leaving no room for argument.

"I'll agree if he can stay." Akuan said, pointing to Toror.

Raine rolled her eyes, "My geezer of a brother can stay as well, but he better not cause trouble."

"Bite me you old hag!"

"Watch your tongue you toothless buffoon!"

Raine and Toror began to spit insults at each other, leaving their two young charges to stand of to the side with confused looks.

"Master Raine is being weird…" Tekari whispered, nervously looking at Akuan.

"You got that right squirt. Training here is going to be weird…"

**[PRESENT]**

Kyora was listening avidly to what Akuan and Tekari told her. they gave her bits and pieces of information, usually punctuated by the other one adding more details or correcting something. Looking at them, Akuan and Tekari reminded Kyora of how Kirok and Maruka were; rivals but also friends…

"Then what happened? After you were healed." Kyo asked.

"For many years, we apprenticed under Toror and Raine. We got better and using both our energybending and our Zenbending, which was a little different than the modern version, since our bending came solely from the gods within us. I couldn't lightbend at all before you were born, not like I'd ever want to." Akuan said.

"We were close friends and we both made our mentors into our Soul-Links. I viewed Akuan as my big brother figure, but Toror and Raine argued continuously over how to train us and best utilise our powers and immortal forms. Raine wanted absolute justice and Toror wanted a world based on personal ideals and the right to exercise them. naturally, we were raised on these beliefs and kept them. after a while, Akuan and Toror left, taking a few dissenting paladins and Angel Wings with them. They became the new Ravagers and Demon Claws." Tekari explained.

Kyora frowned, "You were all one group, split apart by your ideals…neither could accept the other's way of thinking. It feels wrong… light and shadow shouldn't be separated."

Before anyone could comment, Haiumi spoke to Kyo within her mind. "Emergency! We have an unknown enemy on the battlefield! He's attacking everyone, friend or foe! Hurry, we need your help!"

Kyo froze for a moment. "Can I trust you two to work with me? I defeated you both fairly, but will you strike when my back is turned?"

Akuan smirked, "I'm not that morally bankrupt!"

Tekari nodded, "Have some faith in us. We are not on your side, but we were never truly your enemies."

Kyora nodded, and with her partners in tow, she jumped out of the tower, ready to fight their knew foe.

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 24**

**OXOXOXO**

I'm not sure what relationship I want Tekari and Akuan to have. I'm torn between childhood friends, rivals, a sibling like bond or love interests. Let me know if you have a preference.

Near the beginning of Akuan's development, he was going to be a master infiltrator, even revealing that he had been a spy in the Equalists, Republic City Police, the Black Lotus and even the World Council.

Next chapter will set the stage for the rest of the story to come to a finale!

Voting for the endings has gone like this: FIRST: Kyora ending. SECOND: Kye ending. THIRD: Team Avatar ending. FOURTH: Tensa Ending. FIFTH: Tie between Akuan and Tekari Endings. If you still want to vote, go ahead as I'll be taking votes right up until the last minute before releasing the ending.

Both Legionary Prime and Jokermask have let me use their characters, so the last book will have some cross over moments. Anyone who's read Jokermask's Rise of a Legend Story will recognise some of them!


	100. Chapter 25: Waru and his Vengeance

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 4: Moon

Chapter 25: Waru and his Vengeance

OXOXOXO

66th Day of Winter 197ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora and the two Kami of light and shadows were quickly moving through the city of Ves Voida, moving to the location of the mysterious new enemy. As Kyora got close, she began to feel a horrid and sickening sensation in her stomach.

"Something's wrong… I can sense some really weird energy!" she said to her two followers.

"Weird how? Is it extremely malevolent?" Tekari asked.

"Yes but it's also…benevolent. This person feels like a saint and a demon at the same time!" Kyo told them.

Akuan's expression hardened. "Good and evil? Do you think it's one of those Embodiments that work with Tensa in Chaos Sabre? They're Chaosbenders right, which means they bend light and shadow in an unbalanced form."

"This feeling…it's madness…" Kyo muttered.

Upon arriving at the field HQ, where the new enemy had appeared, they found an unexpected sight. A man, heavily wounded but rapidly healing was surrounded by fallen warriors from the Star Union, the Angel Wings and the Shadow Claws. Some were panting and clearly wounded, others were dead…

Team Avatar was also scattered around the area, along with the Kami. All of Team Lin were unconscious and Tenzin looked to be in very bad condition, while Bumi was missing an arm. The other teams were missing members or were heavily wounded, but Kyo could sense that none were in immediate danger of dying. "What happened here? Who is he?" Kyo asked, drawing her wind sword and summoning Yanos, who appeared in human form.

"He's one of the Embodiments. Characterised by their Chaosbending and their madness! This guy is off his rocker!" Korra said, panting as she healed a deep gash in her arm. "Every time he gets wounded, the wound also appears on his opponents, but when he heals, ours don't disappear!"

Kyo's eyes widened, "He's like a walking voodoo doll…"

"I prefer to be called Waru, the Embodiment of Vengeance!" the wounded man said, wiping blood from his face. His skin was dark, like a Water Tribal, but his eyes were blood red, which along with his matted dark hair and his feral goatee, gave him a very wolfish look. His clothes were a pair of black soldier's pants and a skin tight black shirt, which was mostly destroyed by battle. Lastly, he had an odd but unique weapon; a sword with a blade on either side of its hilt, giving it the appearance of a plane's propeller.

"So you are one of Mathias and Tensa's goons?" Tekari asked, creating a pair of light blades before handing one to Akuan.

"No, Tensa controls the Paragons. I only answer to Mathias; so long as he does something for me first." Waru said in a deep voice. It was impossible to interpret his expressions or his tone of voice, as they seemed to change randomly from word to word.

"Vengeance…I get it, he's obsessed with everything being even, right? You make sure that you are always even with everyone, so you never owe people and they never owe you. why is that?" Kyora asked. "How did you get to be the Embodiment of Vengeance."

Waru tilted his head, "That answer lies with my corpse…kill me and steal my soul, then you'll know!" He suddenly lunged for Kyo, spinning his blade around and causing flames to appear.

"Darn! He's a firebender too!?" Akuan cursed, pulling Kyo out of the way. Kyo quickly created some vines to ensnare Waru, but he shredded them before they could catch him. A moment later, the very same vines were coming out of the ground beneath Kyora, trapping her instead.

"What the!? He can use my techniques!" she cried, quickly flickering away before they could drain her. "Anything else he can do?" she asked, when she reappeared beside Silver and Haiumi.

"Firebending, Chaosbending, that sword, reflecting all damage done to him onto his opponent and also stealing our attacks…if it helps, he can only mimic the last attack you used." Silver said.

"How can he do all that?" the young Avatar asked.

Kye scowled, "It's a mix of Energybending and Chaosbending. Chaosbending causes our inner energy to become warped and strange, which can cause weird effects! Kyora, you should leave this fight to us; you can't beat him without killing him." The Soul-Link said, creating a blade of light whilst also using the shadows at her feet to form an octopus like shape.

"Is there really no way of winning without killing him?" Korra asked, knowing that Kyo would be upset.

"Sorry, but these are Chaosbenders. They don't fear pain or death and I've yet to see any barrier that can stop them. Counter one of their abilities and they'll answer with another one! These Embodiments are even worse, since they've got some of Ragnarok's power in them. We won't beat them without killing them." Kye explained. "I truly am sorry Kyora, but we have no choice."

Kyora frowned and took a deep breath. "So be it. Kye, please work with Tekari and Akuan to subdue him; I'll heal the rest of Team Avatar and join the fight afterwards. We'll take him out together."

Kye wanted to ask if she was sure, but felt that it would be an insult to Kyora. In the six years that Kye had known her, Kyora had grown more than anyone she had ever met. She suffered a beginning that was close to Tensa's, but she broke free of that and became a better person, not a monster. "Okay Kyora, don't be too long." Kye said, charging at Waru. Kyora nodded and began her task. She started with the most badly wounded; restoring Bumi's lost arm and repairing the damage done to Tenzin and the rest of Team Lin. Team Korra and Silver were next and the rest of them after. It took more effort than she had anticipated and Bumi was emotionally drained from the painful process of having his arm grown back, but before too long, Team Avatar was back on their feet.

Their timing was good, as Tekari, Akuan and Kye were having trouble, with Kye being the most badly hurt. Under normal circumstances, a fighter of Waru's level would be challenging for her, but not outright strenuous, but since all of her powerful attacks were being thrown back at her and any wounds she inflicted were reflected on to her own body. she was no stranger to pain, but taking the full force of her own attacks was hard. Kye grimaced as she managed to get through Waru's guard to slash at his side, feeling an identical wound tear itself into her body. both fighters paused for a moment so their energy could heal them, but Waru moved a split second earlier. With a hard punch to the face, Kye was sent flying backwards, where she was caught by Silver.

"Are you okay?" The First Avatar asked.

"I've been better. That cheap shot broke my nose!" Kye growled, snapping her nose back into position. Kyora moved to heal the damage but noticed that Waru was sporting a bruised nose as well, as well as a small stream of blood that leaked from it.

"Wait, so any wound he inflicts is also reflected back onto him?" Kyo said, raising an eyebrow.

"I never noticed but I guess it's possible…in the chaos of the previous fight, we must have been unable to distinguish between who was attacking and being attacked. With this, we could make a new strategy!" Silver smiled.

"Don't bother, I may not be a true immortal, but my vitality is beyond any normal person's! I can take any wound and live!" Waru growled.

Will, who had been staying out of the fight, began to chuckle to himself as he drew his hidden dagger. "Well then, I'll just have to behead you."

Team Avatar drew their weapons and prepared their bending, then as one, they attacked. The energybenders were able to use their telepathy to coordinate the whole team without giving audible orders, making it hard for Waru to predict their next actions. Noatak was the first to land a blow, using his blood bending to create a blood icicle within Waru's body, which shot out of his skin. In response, Noatak's vein and skin were ripped in the same way, but no icicle appeared.

"The wound is reflected but not the cause. Can we use that to our advantage?" Noatak asked, avoiding a small fireball.

"I'll think it over, for now, leave the mortal wounds to the immortals; we may not be able to survive if we try full on attacks." Baizon said, shooting a lightning bolt at Waru, which singed his arm and caused both him and Baizon to be jolted rather painfully.

"Damn that hurts! My lightning is tough even when it's not life-threatening." Baizon cursed, rubbing his now singed arm.

Waru growled like a beast and began to spin his blade again, creating a tornado of fire. "I'll roast you all right now." He said bitterly. Responding to his words, the fiery tornado charged towards Team Avatar, specifically Lyrae and Shiyora. Kyora panicked and jumped in the way of the blow, only barely able to withstand the flames with a shield of water. Now Kyora was mad; Waru had targeted her sister, and that was a big mistake. Without a second thought, Kyora called to Yanos, who turned into his shield form on her arm before Kyo ran at Waru, brandishing her wind sword. She avoiding the swing of his sword and skidded on her knees, beneath a follow up blast of chaos energy, so she could slash across his body, not directly harming him, but making him lose all feeling in his lower body. Kyora quickly flipped out of the way of the falling man, landing perfectly on her own legs. She hadn't been disabled like Waru had.

"That attack…does his powers only count when it comes to wounds?" Kye thought aloud. Joewe, who had been trying to maintain a shield around the group so as to avoid collateral damage, ran to Kye with a concerned expression.

"Master, things aren't going well! Use me, I can stop him easily!" Joewe begged.

Kye glared at her, "There are only two instances in which I'd use you, and this is not one of them! Don't even ask something like that again!"

"I'm sorry master, but I'm concerned for my friends!" Joewe said, almost begging now.

"Then I'll pull out all the stops. I can't die, so let's see how he likes a few lethal Zenbending moves!" Kye yelled, drawing Zeref's sword form. With a heavy sigh, Kye began to channel her Zen energy through the blade before her eyes began to glow in the colours of the rainbow.

"Zen Lightning!" she cried, pointing her blade at Waru's heart. At her call, the black lightning of Zeref combined with the rainbow coloured Zen energy into a storm of lightning bolts in every colour imaginable. These bolts combined into a single, razor sharp and needle thin bolt of energy, which ripped through Waru's body, causing him to fall to the floor, dying with a satisfied grin. Because of his powers, Kye also fell to the ground, a small hole in her chest from where the attack was reflected.

"Master! Are you okay!?" Joewe screamed, catching Kye before she could hit the floor.

"Relax, I won't die that easily! What about him?" Kye asked, tilting her head to the fallen Chaosbender.

Kyora walked over to the fallen man and looked him over, placing a hand on his throat. After a moment, she closed his eyes and shook her head.

"He's dead. It's over." Kyo said quietly, almost in a whisper. Team Avatar sighed in relief and slowly began to disarm and heal themselves, when suddenly, a small ball of light emerged from Waru's chest, not from the hole left by the killing blow, but phasing through the very centre of his body.

"Is this…his soul?" Kyo asked, before the ball shot into her head. In an instant, images and memories began to flash through her mind, showing her the life of Waru. He had been a relatively simple man; he was originally from the Water Tribes, or at least he was from the people that would eventually make the water tribes.

His home was a sprawling city, made of ice and crystal; it sported a massive statue of a god-like figure, holding up a crystal that was said to bind the power of the sun and moon so that it could be used to strengthen the craft of the local alchemists. Waru's life had been relatively good; he was an orphan being raised by a kindly old couple, who trained him as an alchemist's apprentice. He lived with them for years and eventually, he was conscripted into the army to fight in a war he didn't want to be a part of. His commanding officers had led his unit into an ambush, purposely using them as a sacrifice to end the war, since the two warring kings had decided to declare peace, so long as both armies had lost the same number of soldiers; so the score would be "even".

But Waru survived.

In his virtually dead state, he clung to life in any way he could, becoming more beast than man as he was forced to live amongst his dead friends for a full month. He ate plants and the crows that came to feast on his fallen brethren, but he never tried to touch the corpses; even when he went days without food. Eventually he was found by an Apostle of Ragnarok, who taught him the ways of the God of Chaos and his Six Laws of Madness. The first law stuck with Waru the most; "Leave no debt unpaid; chaos is unbiased, chaos is fair. When a person plucks an eye from your head, pluck one from theirs and crush it."

Obsessed with evening out the score; Waru recovered from his injuries, restoring his body but leaving his mind as broken as ever. With no fear of death and only one thought on his mind, Waru slaughtered the kings of the warring lands and anyone who tried to stop him; each time he did this, he would leave a cut on his skin from the wounds he inflicted, mimicking the marks on the enemy; but as they died, he would not.

Madness and vitality helped him survive battles where he should have died and after he had evened the score for the pain he was caused, he joined the Apostles of Ragnarok and eventually became the Embodiment of the First Law of Madness; Vengeance.

The last few images were simply a replay of the battles that Waru fought in during the Chaos War that they were currently in, leading up to the moment of his death, in which his soul gave its last living thoughts to Kyora before it vanished.

It said thank you.

Kyora looked down sadly at the corpse of Waru and turned to her friends. "I want to give him a proper funeral. I saw his life and it felt so awful…"

"He was not a man, not until his very last breath. Until then, he had been a puppet of hatred and madness. Death was his only way out." Kye said, slowly recovering from her serious wound.

"Is this the fate of all Six Embodiments?" Korra asked, placing a comforting hand on Kyo's back.

"Waru represented Vengeance; the remaining five represent Betrayal, Envy, Rage, Lies and Desire. Mathias is their leader, the Seventh Embodiment, who represents the best and worst aspects of the other six. Some deserve an honourable end, like Waru, but others are pure evil from birth to grave. They are the real threats." The Zenbender said, silently asking herself why Tensa would work with such people.

All of a sudden, a terrible rumbling began to shake the earth and parts of the mountain began to collapse on top of Ves Voida. "If it's not one thing, it's another! First a Chaosbender and now an earthquake? Our luck sucks today!" Kirok growled.

Kyo and the Immortals had all gone silent and wore dark expressions. "This is no earthquake." Will said angrily, "I've never sensed so much chaotic power…we need to get to the surface now! Earthbenders! All of you are to secure the ceiling so the city isn't buried! Everyone else is to help where possible!" he ordered before running for the entrance. Team Avatar looked confused but quickly followed after him, with the Kamis in the lead.

Upon existing onto the large cliff that marked the entrance to Ves Voida, they found themselves facing the sea to the west, in the direction of the Fire Nation. Huge beams of light, eight in all, were jutting out into the sky; some within sight and some on the other side of the world, reported to Silver through the the Energybender Telepathy network. Each beam of light was hitting the sky and creating a maelstrom of black and red clouds, while a giant whirlpool opened in the sea between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. From the whirlpool came an equally huge Volcano, easily big enough to flood the entire planet with lave, should it erupt, but for the moment, it was simply leaking Lava.

Then came a mind-shattering roar.

From the crater of the volcano came a creature that was the size of a city, covered in lava, scales and fur. It was like some kind of hellish chimera. Kye was the first to speak; "Waru was a distraction; the lights we can see are from the destroyed pillars."

William growled, "Then we're too late. This world is lost."

Kyo gulped and made eye contact with the creature, even though the two should be barely visible to one another, considering the massive distance between them.

"Ragnarok is awake…and he's mad."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 4 Chapter 25**

**OXOXOXO**

Credit to Waru and the other Embodiments goes to Legionary Prime! Big thanks to him!

Ragnarok has officially awoken and will be causing some major trouble in book 5!

I may keep Akuan and Tekari as a sibling like pair, since people seemed to favour that option.

Ragnarok is really huge, easily big enough to be visible from most places on the planet, since even though he was thousands of miles away, he could still be seen from the mountain above Ves Voida.

REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE! Because of work, collage and family affairs, I have less time than ever to write. I will still be releasing, but I'll be taking a one month break before I begin book 5 and will be taking two day gaps between released chapters, instead of just one day gaps. I am really sorry, but I can't help it at the moment… I'll be returning on the 18th June!


	101. Book 5: Chapter 1: Legends Return

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 5: Star

Chapter 1: Legends Return

OXOXOXO

66th Day of Winter 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Kyora and Team Avatar watched with horror as the beast of legend; Ragnarok, emerged from the fires of the newly created volcano. They were too late, they had failed to stop it! It was all over now…

Tekari and Akuan scowled and looked to Kye; "We only have three options now; Destroy it somehow or use Kyora's powers to take control of it. either for the Angel Wings, or the Demon Claws." Akuan said, not happy even though his plan could still happen.

"No it's not possible to do anything right now." Kye muttered, "We should retreat to a safe place. The Key and Scroll are still intact, so Ragnarok has no soul and no way to connect to its mind or spirit. We need to make a plan ."

The group made their arrangements for Ves Voida, with the Demon Claws being roped into an alliance with the Angel Wings and Star Union against the greater threat. Once the arrangements were made, they all boarded the Star Union's lead Airship and returned to the Western Air Temple, where they held one last War Council in which all their allies were present; including Terania, Gorm, Nicera and all the living members of Project Orion.

"So, the worst has happened after all." Sequa of the Valkyries began. "Ragnarok is awake and out of control; is there anything we can do or should we all jump off a cliff now and save that monster the trouble?"

"Ragnarok is currently just a raging and mindless beast; the fragment of his mind that Kyo encountered in the Swamps was too small to control a beast of that magnitude. It'll be a while before it's too late." Kye explained.

"So what do we do? Is Kyora able to kill it?" Aqua of Project Orion asked.

Kye frowned, "Right now, no she can't. If I can complete her training by helping her master Zenbending, then I'd say we have a shot."

"And how long would that take?" Will asked.

"More time than we have. We have about twenty seven hours until Ragnarok is strong enough to recreate his missing parts, judging by how quickly he's sucking up power." Kye answered.

"Well that explains this weird sensation I've been feeling…" Silver muttered, "We're all being drained by Ragnarok."

"That's right; we don't have long. If I take Kyora into the Boundary; we could have enough time to train her, or it could result in us being far too late. It's too random to know for sure."

"And what are we supposed to do if you fail? It's too risky!" Iroh said, crossing his arms.

"It's not a risk at all, since we'll still lose if we don't try it." Kye said back with a glare.

The council went silent. It was a very tricky thing to do; going into the Boundary. If they do it, they could be gone for years and have only experienced a few days, or they could be gone for only a second and have it feel like a millennium. Time in the boundary was too messed up.

But it was damned if they did, and damned if they didn't; there was no real choice.

"I think we should try it. With luck, Kyo will master it quickly and be back to help us. In the meantime, we need another plan; something to counter the Chaos Sabres and maybe a way to reseal Ragnarok." Korra said.

Kyo nodded, "Is it possible to remake the prison that Izanagi used? We do have Izanami if we can figure out a way to recombine the Black and White Spirits."

"I can work on a plan for that, but those Chaos Sabres will likely be running amok; trying to stir up more chaos to speed up the revival. We should split into teams and defeat the Paragons, Embodiments and Tensa, all in one swoop." Will advised.

"Who do we have that can fight?" Lin asked.

Korra looked around the room and began to add everyone up; "We have all of Team Avatar, minus two since Ikki is pregnant and Kyo will be training; so that's about twenty eight. Then we have Gorm, Nicera, Terania, Toror, Raine, Tekari and Akuan; that's another seven. The Immortals that aren't going anywhere add up to three, plus Joewe and William makes five. Overall, our current team has forty fighters."

"Make that forty two; Mikuru and I will be joining this fight." Sequa said, stepping forward with the young firebender beside her. As Sequa's personal assistant and apprentice, Mikuru had quickly risen to the rank of First Lieutenant.

"If Aqua, Libra, Gemini, my wife and I work together with you as well, we'll have forty five." Cancer smiled, earning mostly smiles and nods from those he had named.

Will nodded and began to work out some basic sums in his head, matching what he knew of Chaos Sabre's members with the skills that each group had, before giving his findings. "With Waru's death, there are Six Embodiments left, along with Mathias. There are also Seven Paragons and Tensa, so we have fourteen strong opponents. All we need is a little more information on the Embodiments, and we're golden."

"All I can tell you are their names and genders" Kye said, "They are Trask, Zelos and Mathias, all men and Draxus, Dre and Xun; the females of the group. I've encountered them all at one point or another, but only recently learnt they were in a group together."

"Then our next step is to build at least fourteen teams to hunt and defeat these enemies. It won't stop Ragnarok, but the less chaos they cause, the more time we can buy for Kyora and Kye." Korra said, slamming her hand down on the map table in the war room they occupied.

"Right then, now all we need is to gather the information on where each person is." Sonata said, a finger on her chin.

Kona grinned, "With Seven of the Eight Kami here, we should be able to concentrate and bounce our strength off of each other! We'll be able to sense anyone, so long as we've encountered them before. Each of our inner Kami will have done so for the Paragons and we met Gale, Yamato's Paragon during the Si Wong battles. If Kye helps, we'll also be able to track the Embodiments."

The Seven Kami assembled into a small circle and joined hands so they could transfer their energy. Kye placed her hand on Kyora's shoulder, so the girl would be able to access the energy. Each Kami was enveloped in a glowing aura and the astral projections of their inner Divines (their divine forms in Kona and Kyora's case) all floated above them with a hand faced toward the centre of the circle. A large sphere of a water like substance appeared and images flashed within it, before turning into crystal pieces which became lodged into the sphere. When the process was done, Baizon noticed that certain ripples on the surface of the sphere resembled land masses that he recognised.

"That isn't any old sphere! It's a globe! The markers represent the positions of the Embodiments and Paragons!" he yelled with a big grin, quickly placing his own pieces on the war room's map. When he was done, the sphere vanished and the Kami relaxed again.

"That was odd…not unpleasant, but odd." Korra commented, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Forget that, which marker belongs to who?" Baizon asked, looking antsy.

Kyora moved over to the map; "The Paragons and Tensa are at the Pillars; they're still guarding them for some reason; Jerik is at Isla Homea, Lupus Secunda is at Gli Crysta, Runa Itsuki is at Gallus Vello, Suta Raito is at Maganata, Jonan is at Orren, Gale is at Si Wong, Tsurugi is in the City of Rubies, beneath that mountain, and lastly; Tensa is at the City of Sapphires, beneath Republic City." Kyo told Baizon, watching as he carefully marked each location with the proper name.

"Okay, now where are the Embodiments?" The Crimson Dragon asked, still holding his pen. It was Kye who answered him.

"Draxus is in the Konojan Forest in the Fire Nation, Dre is on the Kirikan Ice Field in the South Pole, Trask is somewhere in the Sunadran Deserts in the South Earth Kingdom, Zelos is on the Iwaki Mountain, near the Republic, Xun is on Mount Kumokuzu near the Northern Air Temple and lastly, Mathias seems to be at… Amenara Shrine." Kye said the last name with some trepidation.

"What's wrong with this shrine?" Silver asked.

Kye gulped, "In ancient times, people would apparently sacrifice their children at this shrine to summon Izanagi. No one who enters that place ever comes out, at least not in one piece. It's a scary place."

"Well it seems you went and got out." William pointed out. Kye grimaced.

"Who said I got out in one piece?" she asked.

Team Avatar mused over that for a moment, but quickly moved on; they now had the locations, so they needed to know where to send what teams. Will began to whisper to Baizon and form a plan; no one knew their allies' abilities like Will did and no one was better at organisation than Baizon, so they were able to build teams and match them to their opponents quite quickly. When they were done, they stopped to tell their waiting friends.

"Okay, we've matched the powers of the teams up with the best possible opponent using all the data we had gathered about their powers. First up; Team Rohan will be taking on the Embodiment; Trask at Sunadran. Team Lin will be facing Dre at Kirikan. Team Korra will fight Lupus the Paragon at Gli Crysta. Team Silver will fight Mathias at Amenara. A new team, made up of Nicera, Gorm, Terania, Toror and Raine will be fighting Zelos on Iwaki Mountain. The second new team, made up of Tekari, Akuan, Kona, Sonata and Murakumo will fight Xun at Kumokuzu. The former project Orion members who aren't Team Avatar members will fight Suta at Maganata." Baizon said.

"That still leaves Team Baizon, Team Pisces and four unassigned fighters. Plus we still need to deal with Draxus, Tsurugi, Runa, Gale, Jonan and Jerik." Kye pointed out.

Will smirked, "Team Silver will take care of Jerik once we've beaten Mathias. I have a pair of back up fighters for replacing Kyora in Team Baizon and making a third new team. I suppose I should also introduce the other new team…or should I say the old one?"

Silver noticed the glint in her brother's eyes as his hands glowed, revealing several small red stones and a large bottle of an odd liquid. With a few earthbending movements, Will created seven stone dolls, each making Team Avatar gasp and widen their eyes. "Meet the old Team Avatar and Kamis; Team Aang, Jada and Rika." Will smiled, placing each stone in the backs of the dolls and then bending the mysterious liquid over the dolls. Each one shuddered and glowed before taking a shallow breath, like they had never used their lungs before. Stood before Team Avatar was the old Team Avatar; Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Zuko, along with the previous Kamis of Susanoo and Tsukiyomi; Rika and Jada, both of which were once Avatars.

"Ah, Will, you finally let us out! I was wondering how long you'd keep us cramped up in those stones." Aang smiled, clicking his shoulders. The current Team Avatar was still stunned by the appearance of their deceased predecessors, though Kyo quickly got over that.

"Aang, Jada and Rika! I haven't seen you guys since a few hours ago, when I was fighting Akuan!" Kyo smiled sweetly.

"So this is the new Avatar? She seems…young." Zuko said, tilting his head as he tried to find the word he wanted without insulting the girl.

"Former Fire Lord Zuko! I haven't met you before. Nice to meet you." Kyo said, bowing slightly before shaking the scarred man's hand. Zuko grinned and bowed his head slightly.

"Polite, more so than Korra at least." He joked, earning a scowl from the Water Tribe Avatar.

"I'm plenty polite! You're just a jerk!" Korra spat, making the rest of the group laugh at the two. Lin walked over to her mother and gave an awkward half smile, unsure of how to greet her long dead mother. Toph took care of that for her, by grabbing her and putting her in a headlock and rubbing Lin's head with her fist.

"Hey Lin, nice to see you still look youngish. Would a thought you'd look like an old lady by now." Toph joked.

"You mean like you then." Lin shot back, getting a smirk and a thump in the arm from her mother.

"I thought she was supposed to be blind…" Kirok said, sighing at the weird display. He had always pictured the old Team Avatar as heroes, and while they clearly were, they were also goof balls.

Toph laughed at him, "Not anymore Sokka 2.0. Spirits aren't affected by blindness and neither are these Thrall bodies."

"I AM NOT SOKKA 2.0!" Kirok yelled, blushing angrily and getting a smirk from everyone but the real Sokka, who wasn't sure if he should be offended more by Toph or Kirok.

Silver and Kye seemed to be the ones left in the group who were still confused and a little bugged by the appearance of these past heroes. Silver gave her brother a disapproving glare. "Will, care to explain?"

"Ah right." Will said, smiling nervously. "Well, when Chaos Sabre was first formed, Tensa and Mathias didn't have any one working for them, except the Paragons and Embodiments, so they needed some spies and informants. Because most of my old Black Lotus group is now in hiding, Tensa contacted them to work as his spy network. Unfortunately for him, one of them was still loyal to me and has been giving me information on Tensa's movements." He explained.

"So that's your secret informant? I was hoping for a traitor Paragon, but oh well. What does it have to do with these guys though?" Silver asked, pointing to Aang's group.

"Well, I learnt that Tensa had also planned to revive them, but after reviving the Paragons, he needed a while to gather his strength again. I decided to revive them before hand, so he couldn't. I talked to Aang and his friends before I did it though, so they knew what to expect. They're in full control of themselves and want to help." Will promised.

Silver just shook her head, "You should have told us! They would have been helpful in the recent battles! Well forget it. now we have seven new allies, is there any way to properly use them for the battle?"

"Well I was planning on having Rika replace Kyora while she's gone. Team Baizon will then fight Jonan in Orren City. Jada, Joewe, Sequa, Mikuru and William will take on Gale at Si Wong. We'll send Team Aang to fight Tsurugi in the City of Rubies, since it'll catch him off guard." Will explained.

"That just leaves Tensa, whom Kye can deal with when she gets back, Jerik, whom Silver will deal with and lastly, Runa. Who will fight her?" Baizon asked, hoping someone would volunteer. No one spoke up, not even the revived thralls; no one wanted to fight such strong opponents and then move to another fight right after! Luckily Silver had an idea.

"Brykus may not like this…but I can call in an old ally; someone as strong as me." Silver said, pulling a small ring from her pocket.

"Who is Brykus? And who is this friend?" Kyora asked.

"Brykus is…well he's like the Izanagi of another world. His world happens to also have Avatars, just like ours. Izanagi had me fight Brykus' First Avatar; a girl named Gaia. We became friends after the fight and have been using these rings to go to each other's worlds to meet up. If I use this to call her, she may be willing to help us." Silver said, fiddling with the ring.

Team Avatar didn't need much convincing; they knew that Silver had been sent off to fight some weird battles at Izanagi's request, but had never known the details; other than the fact that Silver almost always drew with her opponent. This meant that they would be getting an ally that was on the same level as Silver, which itself was incredible. "Do it. Unless she decides to fight against us, there is no downside right?" Mako said.

Silver nodded and closed her ringed hand into a fist before kneeling down to the floor. Looking at the ring, it seemed to be a ring made up of a band of silver and a band of gold, melded together into a woven style; with a ruby, sapphire, emerald and topaz around the band. Team Avatar carefully watched as Silver turned the ring so that the emerald was on her fist, then touched it to the ground. Quickly, she began turning the ring and tapping different stones on the ground, each time resulting in a glowing circle appearing on the ground, with an additional one added on with every tap; until the circle was massive.

The exact combination had been emerald, ruby, topaz, emerald again, topaz again and then finally sapphire, but Silver had turned the ring so fast it had been almost unnoticeable; with only Kyo, Kye and the other immortals being able to catch it with their more advanced eyes. "Now, a large crystal will grow that will act like a window to Gaia's world. It'll let me talk to her, then she'll decide whether or not to help us." Silver explained.

As she had said, a large crystal with a pentagon shaped top, which gave it five sides, emerged from the centre of the circle. But something happened that Silver had not expected; instead of Gaia appearing on it like a window into another world, five different people appeared, one on each face of the crystal and upon seeing the their way in opening up, the figures stepped into Team Avatar's world. One girl, whom Silver was staring at, smiled at the group.

"I'm sorry for the unexpected arrival. We're here to help." She said.

"Who are you people?" Will asked.

The girl from before spoke again; "I am Avatar Gaia, and these four are my successors; the second through fifth Avatars. As for me, I am the First Avatar."

**OXOXOXO**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**The Characters; Brykus and Gaia, as well as the four mystery Avatars, are all owned by the awesome and crazy talented Jokermask 18, and are used in his Avatar story; Rise of a Legend.**

**I use the characters with permission, but my portrayal of them might not be as accurate, so if you want the full effect of these characters, read Jokermask's story.**

**On second thought, read them anyway! **

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 5 Chapter 1**

**OXOXOXO**

Gaia's introduction mirrors Silver's, all the way back in chapter 1 of TFA.

The locations of the Embodiments are named after the five major ninja villages in Naruto (Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa and Suna), as well as one of the lesser villages (Ame).

A lot of book 5 will be fighting, but there will also be a lot of plot going around!

We'll properly meet the five foreign Avatars next chapter!

Don't forget that chapters come out every two days now, so the next one will be the 21st.


	102. Chapter 2: The South Wind Pt 1

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 5: Star

Chapter 2: The South Wind Pt. 1

OXOXOXO

67th Day of Winter 191ACS

OXOXOXO

"I am Avatar Gaia, and these four are my successors; the second through fifth Avatars. As for me, I am the First Avatar."

Team Avatar, particularly those who were actual Avatars, looked shocked at the arrival of this group of Five new Avatars. If what this Gaia girl was saying was true, that would make her and her immediate successor an alternate incarnation of Silver and Will; the First and Second Avatars of their world.

"Miss Gaia? When you say Avatar, do you mean the same kind of Avatar as exists in our world? Or does your world have a different meaning?" Kyora asked.

Gaia turned to face Kyora and smiled warmly, silently regarding Kyora; from her voice, her face, her body and the way she carried herself; analysing everything she could about the girl. Seeing what Gaia was doing, Kyo began to more carefully observe her as well. Like Kyora, Gaia was slender, having a more youthful, less womanly body that her counterpart; Silver. However, she was stunningly beautiful; with eyes like shining emeralds and long, pure white hair that flowed behind her. her clothing was a simple white dress with no sleeves as well as a series of long scarves that were tied around her bare arms and legs and coloured red, green, blue and yellow. These scarves trailed and flowed behind her, like they were weightless and gave Gaia a very angelic appearance.

"This white hair is a sign of being a First Avatar; for some reason, all of us have white hair when we leave our native world; though it is unnoticeable for someone like Silver. If you want to know what I look like in my native world, picture me with black hair. I think black hair suits me better." Gaia said with a sweet smile looking at Silver for a moment. From what Kyora could see, Gaia and Silver seemed to be good friends, with no one but Korra having been so casual around Silver before.

"Well, I must say that you are impressive. Silver has told me of your battle prowess and the fact that you have won most battles without harming your opponent; a talent that very few possess. Maybe when this problem is dealt with, we can show each other a few moves with a friendly spar?" Gaia smiled again. Kyo blushed faintly and nodded; Gaia had an unconscious talent for enthralling those around her. "Now, I shall introduce my four companions."

Walking over to the first of the four other Avatars, Gaia smiled and patted his shoulder. "This man is Avatar Beta; the Second Avatar and the first Air Nomad Avatar."

Beta was quite clearly an Air Nomad based on his appearance; he had a shaven head and Airbender arrows, as well as the commonly seen grey eyes that Air Nomads had. He wore an outfit that was very similar to the battle outfit that Aang had worn against Ozai; but looked considerably more aged; having several rings of feathers hanging from the main sash, while his arms were coated in bandages which had blue arrows painted over them. Avatar Beta gave a peaceful smile and bowed slightly with an Airbender sign of respect; "I am Avatar Beta. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Please accept my help in preventing the coming Turmoil."

Aang looked very impressed, as did Tenzin and the Airbenders, while Toph scoffed. "Twinkletoes Senior has entered the building" she said under her breath.

"I am afraid not, I am a terrible dancer, Little One." Beta said, pretending not to notice the way he had made Toph blush.

Gaia rolled her eyes and moved to the next Avatar; "This is Avatar Kenya of the Water Tribes, and our Third Avatar."

Kenya was a young woman that Korra thought looked uncannily like her mother, Senna. She had the same crystal blue eyes and even similar hair style, though her braids were more intricate. To be honest; she seemed rather unassuming; less imposing than her fellows. She was calm and relaxed, reacting to everything around her with quiet expectation. To the untrained eye, this woman would look like any Water Tribe woman, right down to her normal looking outfit, but to Kyora and Silver, they could sense the incredible power that lied buried beneath the surface of this seemingly normal girl. She didn't feel as powerful as Gaia, but she definitely felt stronger that Beta. "As Gaia said, my name is Avatar Kenya, though I am fine with just being called Kenya. I am best at Waterbending, so if anyone needs healing, please ask me." She said, bowing politely.

"More healers are just the things we need against such strong opponents! You'll definitely be needed." The revived Katara said, smiling. She had been surrounded by both Korra and Sequa since her arrival, since both were former students and both had been very saddened by her death.

Gaia nodded in agreement and moved on to the fourth Avatar; "This goofy looking guy is named Geo, he's our Fourth Avatar and the first Earth Kingdom one."

Geo scowled and lightly prodded Gaia's forehead; "I'm not that goofy! I'm just fun loving…and exceedingly handsome."

While the comment was completely shameless, Team Avatar couldn't exactly claim that it was untrue. His face was rather handsome and showed off his well-defined jaw, giving him a very refined look despite his allegedly goofy nature. His dark brown hair was long and kept in a ponytail, and he had green eyes, much like other Earth Kingdom citizens. Physically, he was buff, but also quite tall; giving him a body type that reminded Korra of Bolin, but reminded Aang of Haru. His outfit consisted of bare feet, sleeveless open green shirt and long sandy yellow pants that concealed the heavy leg bracers he wore.

Rolling her eyes, Gaia moved to the final Avatar; the Fifth one and the first of the Fire Nation Avatars; "Now, meet our number five; Avatar Kumeza of the Fire Nation. Don't let her appearance fool you, she is not some weak little girl."

Like Gaia and Kyo, Kumeza was a girl that looked younger than she was, being around sixteen in appearance, despite being thousands of years old (though she was supposed to appear as she had when she was eighteen, just as the other foreign Avatars did). Her face was youthful and cute, but her amber eyes held a look of wisdom, the same way that Iroh the first's had. Her hair was style similarly to how Azula had styled her hair, but it was shorter and her bangs didn't have the same sharp state. Combined with her light red, almost pink outfit, she looked like a much more peaceful version of Azula. "My name is Kumeza. If it is possible, I would prefer to know more of all of you before I return home. I should also like to offer my skills as a strategist. I am not the greatest, but my skill is useful."

"So I have the most power, Beta has good range, Geo is a strong melee fighter, Kenya's a great healer and Kumeza is a good mid-range fighter and strategist. We are well balanced and used to fighting together, so we'd appreciate being kept together." Gaia said. "Who do I answer to with your group? Silver told me that the group isn't led by her."

"Well Baizon is the man in charge of strategy, Korra is the last Avatar and has the most experience, but Kyora is our trump card and our current Avatar. We don't really have a proper leader; we generally work together equally." Will explained.

"So you are Will? Silver told me a lot about you. I may have something that could help perfect this "Divine Augmentation" problem you've been having." Gaia offered.

"Really? How?" the former necromancer asked.

Gaia smiled, "I was created when the God of my world, Brykus, combined the four elemental spirits. we are both one, and yet we are also separate. I can help you combined the powers of your own Divine Spirits with the mortals without causing harm to either; though it won't be permanent."

Will smiled back at the other First Avatar and went with her and Silver to work out the final bugs in their Divine Augmentation plan, with William trailing behind, leisurely talking to Serah about something or another. This left the remaining four Brykus Avatars with the Izanagi Team Avatar; giving them time to talk and learn more about each other. They all shared a somewhat abridged version of their lives and Team Avatar was rather easily amazed by the feats of the Brykus Avatars; famous for stopping World Wars, Demonic Spirits, Mad Kings and Evil Sages.

What was more amazing, was that these Four Avatars knew of Avatar Aang and Korra's life, all the way up until the first time Korra met Silver, after which their times seemed to differ greatly. Sokka wasn't particularly happy that his Brykus World Counterpart had the same terrible luck that he did. "Hey, he is the God of our World, he has the right to mess with us a little. Besides, you always ended up happy." Geo tried to calm the annoyed Sokka, who wanted to challenge the Avatars to a sword dual.

"We aren't big on weapons combat. I think Gaia has a sword, but I'm not sure. Besides, we're a little interested in how some things between our worlds are so similar, while others are so different. Like Korra for example; we know a lot of her story; she's not immortal in our world, but she is alive. We don't think she's been through the Amon and Equalist fiasco yet." Kumeza said, tapping her chin as she thought.

"I can explain some of that." Kona said with a faint smile, "Think of each Universe as a child. Two sibling universes are going to have a lot of similarities, while also being very different. We know so little about how the Omniverse came into being, that we cannot truly predict how it works or why our worlds are so similar. There is a Korra in both our worlds, but you don't have a Kyora or a Silver, just as we don't have a Geo or Gaia." Kona said.

"This Omniverse stuff makes my head hurt…" Sokka complained.

Kona sighed, "I am the very God of Knowledge, and it still confuses me as well. It's simply beyond comprehension. The only response I can give is, that the Omniverse is what it is. I can't explain it, nor can anything we know of, so let's not worry about it. Really, we need a way to deal with Ragnarok."

"Our options are; Sealing him again, Destroying him or taking control of him. I may have a fourth option, but it's a really big long shot." Kyo said.

"From what Gaia has told us, Ragnarok is supposed to be on par with a full on Divine Lord, similar to Lord Brykus and Lord Izanagi. How can we destroy, control or seal it?" Geo asked.

"Kyora is currently the key." Kye said, placing a hand on the aforementioned girl's back. "She is an Avatar, which have a natural power to bring balance and peace. She has a peaceful personality, which further strengthens the balance bringing power. She is a living Goddess of Stars, Zenbending and Luck and on top of all that, she has seen all the different sides of this war as both allies and enemies, except Team Avatar. She has the perfect combination of powers to enthral and control Ragnarok, or destroy him. She may not be necessary for the sealing method, but without summoning Izanami or Izanagi somehow, that option is lost to us anyway."

The four visiting Avatars frowned and looked between themselves. "We came with Gaia to help, but we don't really know what we can do against this thing. Even the Divine Lords are scared of this thing getting out; Brykus and Izanagi are preparing to fight back against any other lords who would destroy your world to prevent it from getting out." Kenya said calmly, wearing the most neutral expression of the four.

"If I can suggest something here; why don't the Divine Lords work with Izanagi to destroy Ragnarok themselves?" Zuko asked.

"Chaos. The addition of more than one Divine Lord in a single universe, even if they are just visiting; adds an extra layer of chaotic energy. Even the Five of us are natural chaos generators, as are the seven revived Thralls. We aren't supposed to be here and so the Natural Order is being damaged; resulting in chaos. At least that's what Brykus told Gaia who then told us." Beta said, crossing his arms. "But, if our information is correct, Ragnarok is currently mindless. Right?"

Kona and the immortals nodded. Beta looked at Geo and Kumeza, "Well then couldn't we make a temporary prison for its physical body? Encase it in stone and Lava."

"It'd slow him down, but not stop him. Plus, we'd need to stop Tensa and his Chaos Sabre group first, or else they'd free them. Since we're splitting into groups of five, I guess your group will be tackling one on your own." Kye said.

"Runa Itsuki is still unchallenged; you can take her. She was at the city of Gallus Vello." Kyora suggested.

"Um, isn't that the city that was sunken by a Kraken that Silver unsealed by accident? It's at the bottom of a trench; Runa probably only got there because she has a fake body; even immortals would be crushed by the pressure." Korra reminded her.

"Not to worry; we have a form of teleportation and kinetic barriers, just like your energybending, so we'll be fine. And technically, we're all dead so we can't die again. If we do lose our bodies, we'll just be sent home to our own universe." Kumeza said, retrieving a small scroll from a pouch on her side. "Here, this was given to us by Brykus. It has some basic information about this situation, so we knew what to do and what to expect."

Gaia, Will and Silver chose that moment to come rushing back into the room, all flustered and clearly worried. "Two major catastrophes have happened; simultaneously." Will said, breathing heavily.

"Ragnarok is still mindless, but his body is spitting out these weird flesh dummies, like mini-versions of him. They're swarming the cities along the coasts and will move inland within a few hours." Silver said.

"Also, it seems that your Southern Air Temple is being hit by an army of golems; also shaped like Ragnarok. They are being led by the man you call "Tensa"." Gaia added, not nearly as worried as Silver or Will, since she knew very little about Tensa.

"We need to hurry and stop them! The union armies should protect the cities while we hit the Temple; if we catch Tensa quickly, we won't be in nearly as much danger. Kyora, I'm sorry; but your training will have to wait until this is dealt with." Kye said, both excited and worried about fighting Tensa so soon.

Kyora frowned and nodded; "I'll help too. Let's go to the Southern Air Temple!"

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 5 Chapter 2**

**OXOXOXO**

Gaia and her friends are stronger than all of my own non-Kami/Divine Characters, and they tie with everyone but Kyora (once her training is finished) and Ragnarok.

The real plot of the book comes in during the last few chapters, the rest are fights with additional plot points mixed in.

Gaia and Silver have battled only once, and it ended in a tie. If they were to fight again in either one of their worlds, they would cause destruction beyond any known force. They have enough combined power to destroy the Fire Nation in three days and the rest of the world in three weeks.

Recently, I've been tempted to do a One Piece and Avatar cross over. If you have any opinions on that, let me know!

As I mentioned before, Gaia, Beta, Geo, Kumeza and Kenya all belong to Jokermask 18 and feature in his story, Rise of a Legend. It's a good read and worth checking out, especially if you want to know more about these five.


	103. Chapter 3: The South Wind Pt 2

**The First Avatar: Legend of the Star**

Book 5: Star

Chapter 3: The South Wind Pt. 2

OXOXOXO

67th Day of Winter 191ACS

OXOXOXO

Great pillars of smoke came billowing out from the mountain sides around the Southern Air Temple. The Chaos Sabre leader, Tensa and his army of Ragnarok golems had appeared in the early hours of that day and had immediately begun to tear into the defences along the mountain passes, with Tensa himself appearing in the very centre of the main Temple, where he quickly knocked out the Monks.

"It was here where my story began." He mumbled to himself. "And I'll end it here…along with you, Kye."

A monk, who was wounded but still conscious, did his best to crawl over to Tensa and grab a hold of his leg. "W-Why? Why would you do this? We are a peaceful people."

"Your predecessors were the ones who made me what I am; if it weren't for them. None of this would be happening. I think it's fair if you curse your ancestors on this one; now be silent. I'm waiting for my prey." Tensa said coldly, kicking the man in the head and sending him into the inky blackness of unconsciousness. After a while, Tensa's cold scowl became a small smirk, as he sensed both Kyora and Kye coming towards him; unwittingly giving him what he needed to complete his plan. Turning to the north, Tensa witnessed the massive Behemoth Ragnarok as it slowly made its way to the Southern Water Tribe, for unknown reasons.

"The Demon Ragnarok…even though it's a god, it still gets thirsty and the Southern Tribe has the largest fresh water reservoir in the world. He's an interesting beast." Tensa said to himself. Suddenly, the powerful feelings he had sensed began to explode all over the mountain and temple as Team Avatar was chi-flickered around the temple in their smaller teams, including the newly added Teams Aang, Gaia, Sequa, Aqua, Kona and Nicera. The ones that appeared before Tensa himself were the three Avatar Teams, Kyora, Korra and Aang; supported by Silver's team and Kye, working alone.

"Ah, twenty one fighters just for little old me? I'm honoured." Tensa said with a smirk. "But really, I want to avoid fighting a couple of you…" With a quick flick of his wrist, purple energy barriers appeared around Kye and Kyora, trapping them in small floating spheres.

"What the!? I can't get out or bend!" Kyo yelled, punching the wall as her powers failed her.

"These barriers…he's using the power of his black Omni blade! I'll need time to figure out how to escape; until then, it's up to you guys to beat him down!" Kye yelled to the others.

Quickly analysing the situation and adapting to the loss of Kyo, Baizon formed a new strategy; "Master Sokka, since you're the best weapon user here, you should go up against him! Your meteor sword won't break easily against his obsidian one. The rest of Team Aang will play support while we try to free Kyo and Kye."

Team Aang nodded and Sokka smirked as he drew his sword, eager to fight again; "This is too great. I just got into my first fight and it's against a swordsman!"

Tensa grinned as well; "Sokka…we've met before actually. I erased your memories after you refused to join my artificial bending project; not that it matters, as it failed regardless."

Sokka suddenly began chuckling, then suddenly smacked Tensa in the face with a water whip that had come out of his arm, like it was a water skin or something. Before Tensa could even ask, Sokka answered, "These medallions of Will's are pretty cool. Not a fan of bending myself, but they do a good job." The Water Tribesman said, flashing a small blue medallion than hung around his neck.

"So, they created medallions that temporarily allowed people to bend…Too bad it's temporary, while my power isn't." Tensa said, having lost his grin and became serious. Before Sokka could fully react, Tensa was behind him and delivered a light slash into Sokka's back; not enough to cause much damage; but enough to leave a scratch in the earth dummy that made up his thrall body. As the Boundary dew reformed over the slash, Sokka kicked backwards, knocking Tensa back, before turning and bringing his sword down, where it clanged against Tensa's own Katana.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Sokka smirked.

He quickly followed up the comment by pulling his blade back and spinning whilst also going into a crouch, aiming for Tensa's legs. Tensa dropped his sword into the ground and used it as a support to lift himself up, avoiding the attack and performing a heel drop onto Sokka's head. This did more damage to Tensa than Sokka, as the Water Tribal's fake body couldn't feel pain, while Tensa's heel was almost cracked by the stone head within the Sokka thrall. Sokka's eyes glinted as he saw his opening and kicked out the side of Tensa's sword, causing the Dark Avatar to fall to the ground with a thump and a groan of pain. Thinking he'd won, Sokka quickly raised his sword above his head and swung down, hoping to decapitate the immortal. Tensa wasn't so easily struck…

With a flash of light, Tensa vanished and reappeared behind Sokka, delivering a hard punch to the thrall, sending him flying. This confused Team Aang, who had seen the failed heel drop, but then they noticed the black wind that was circling around his fist. While Sokka peeled himself off the wall he had collided with, Katara and Zuko began a two pronged attack, aiming fire at Tensa's eyes to blind him and water at his legs to knock him over, where Toph would be able to swallow him into the earth before Aang could suffocate him and make him pass out.

It was a good plan, but Tensa had other ideas. Refocusing the black wind to his entire body, the fire and water attacks just bounced off. Aang and Toph tried to throw tornadoes, rocks and metal blades at the Avatar, only for it all to bounce off. Even Zuko's lightning was only absorbed and thrown back.

"We can't get through to him!" Aang yelled, becoming worried.

"If no elements are working, what can we do? Sokka can't get close to use a melee attack." Zuko said, cursing under his breath.

"Why doesn't Twinkletoes just bend his air shield away?" Toph asked.

"This black wind is not normal air; its air he created from his own chi. it's not on the same level as Kyora's ability to create anything from Chi, but he's good enough to create both fire and air with his own energy. I can't bend it!" Aang told her, beginning to sweat a little.

Katara, who was remaining calm, began to remember something she had seen, not too long ago. It had been a battle between Tenzin and Korra; back when Korra was around twelve years old. Tenzin had been doing something similar to Tensa, blowing all Korra's attacks away, but Korra had been able to get through by…

Katara grinned and pulled all the water she could towards her; from the nearby plants, her water skins and even the sweat from the other Team Avatar members who were trying to free Kye and Kyora. Once she had this huge ball of water, she turned into an incredibly fine cloud of powder snow, which she bent into the black tornado. Instead of being blown away, it slowly got swept up and became a part of the black wind. Once all the snow was mixed in, Katara refroze it into a tight block of ice.

The hurricane became a huge sculpture of ice, with parts of it crumbling away and shattering. Through one of the gaps, Team Aang could see Tensa, partially frozen and clearly surprised by this sudden counter. "That was genius! Where'd you learn that?" Aang asked his wife, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's just say, sometimes the student teaches the master." Katara smiled, flashing a small smirk at Korra, who was scratching her head and trying to break the energy shields. Celebrations didn't last long as black wind was soon replaced by black fire. A huge pillar of the stuff began to erupt from Tensa's body, which combined with Tensa's foul expression to create a demonic visage.

"Yes, very good. Things have gotten a little too chilly for me…mind if I heat it up a little?" Tensa asked eerily, creating a small black fireball in his hand. Zuko drew his twin curved swords, which had been specially tempered to resist heat and charged forward. Sokka did so as well, aiming for Tensa's back. Unfortunately, Tensa blocked Sokka with his own sword and blocked Zuko with a smokescreen that sent the revived Fire Lord reeling backwards, coughing from the pitch black smoke.

"Ugh…Sokka? Where are you? I can't see!" Zuko yelled, trying to wave some of the smoke away with is blades. When he got no response and couldn't escape from the cloud, Zuko tried to use his firebending to propel himself upwards and out of the cloud. He made a dangerous mistake. The smoke suddenly ignited and exploded like gun powder, revealing that Tensa and swept some of the stuff into his smoke with airbending in an attempt to blow them all sky high. It worked to a degree; Zuko was blasted halfway down the mountain, Sokka found himself embedded into the wall, right next to the imprint he had made last time, while Aang had just barely been able to create a wind barrier to protect himself, Katara, Toph and the rest of Team Avatar's present members.

"Black wind that is almost impenetrable, Black fire that can burn or melt anything and even gunpowder and energybending? This guy is good, and he came prepared." Aang commented.

Kye, who was listening, pounded on the barrier and called for Aang's attention. "Tensa is excellent at analysing a person and picking out their weaknesses! Without that knowledge, he's no stronger than a normal Avatar, but with the sword and his knowledge, we can't beat him normally. You need me to be able to fight him!"

"Didn't Korra say that Kye used to be Tensa's best friend? If she really is the only one who stands a chance, it explains why he locked her up at the beginning of the fight." Toph commented, using her eyes to track Tensa (she still wasn't used to seeing things) and her seismic sense to track her allies.

"She can't be the only one who stands a chance! Didn't Silver beat him once?" Katara said, looking behind her to the Avatar in question.

"I did, but it's tricky. Since it was one on one, it was easier to counter his attacks with my own. If you're working in a group; you'll need to have good team work! The medallions we gave you don't just improve bending; they give you the ability to telepathically contact any one wearing them! Use them to silently coordinate yourselves!" Silver yelled to them whilst channelling Chi into the bubble that contained Kyora. It didn't break the barrier, but it did weaken it slightly, which meant that if she kept it up, Kyo might be able to use her powers to escape. Korra was doing the same to Kye's barrier.

Taking Silver's advice, Team Aang switched to mental communication only and began to plan their attack. Toph moved in first, using metal cables to try and capture Tensa. They seemed to work, but the Dark Avatar simply created an energy barrier around his skin, which then expanded into a bubble that protected him. Aang followed up by bending the air within the protective bubble, creating a mini hurricane and causing Tensa to spin around and lose his focus on the bubble. Dazed by the spinning, Tensa staggered out of his bubble and teetered back and forth for a moment, trying to shake off his dizziness. Sokka took this chance to charge forward and managed to cut a deep wound in Tensa's left arm. Unfortunately, Tensa recovered quickly from his dizziness and his right arm was his strongest, so Sokka found himself being smashed into the same wall for the third time, making a funny little line of imprints.

"Now you're just messing with me…" the swordsman complained, making Tensa smirk. Sokka's groan became a yell of surprise when he was suddenly grabbed by a stream of blood from Tensa's wounded arm, which span him around in the air before hitting him against the ground and dragging him painfully around. Katara was able to bend the blood away from her brother, only to find herself being used as the target, but this time, she was hit by not only blood, in the form of frozen bullets, but also a large bone spike. Aang knocked the blood bullets away and Toph stopped the bone spike with a wall of earth, but the whole group was confused.

Tensa grinned manically; "I've been learning to use my Immortality to my advantage. I regain lost blood and regrow bones at an incredibly fast rate, so long as I don't lose too much at once. By applying Chi to my cardiovascular system or skeleton, I can magnify this effect. My bending, my immortality, my sword and even my body; it's all a weapon I am well versed in using!"

Toph growled angrily and charged forward, coating herself in rock armour to shake off most attacks. Tensa waited for Toph to get close and throw a punch before quickly ducking and punching into Toph's gut with a flame coated fist, which managed to destroy her armour and a small part of the rock doll that made her thrall. "It won't be that easy!" Tensa yelled, generating a huge cloud of black lightning. In less than a second, he quickly hit the blind spots of everyone within radius, paralysing Team Aang and knocking out their living allies.

Tensa grinned, until he noticed something annoying. Kyora was among the unconscious, with no barrier around her. And Kye was missing. Kye smirked as she darted at his side with incredible speed, aiming Zeref for a beheading blow. Tensa was prepared. Bringing up his signature blade, he easily and lazily blocked the attack, surprising Kye.

"What the? Why isn't-?"

"Why isn't your sword shocking me? I'm sending my own lightning through my sword, neutralising both attacks. Now stay still dear, you have something I need." Tensa grinned.

In a blur of movement, he smashed his fist into her diaphragm, winding her badly and causing her to fall to the floor, stunned. "You forgot that I analysed you as well. I knew you'd try to use Zeref for a side attack, since you thought I'd be expecting a rear assault. You also knew I'd cancel out any energybending you try or flicker away if you Zenbent. I tricked you into thinking that was your only course of action, when it was the one I wanted."

In her temporary state of weakness, Tensa grabbed Kye and pushed her onto her back on the floor, carefully binding her with more energy barriers, this time around her wrists and ankles. "You bastard…what are you going to do?"

Tensa smirked and after his eyes flashed white for a second, he placed his hand in the hidden pocket within Kye's Kimono, making her growl and blush. From the pocket, he pulled two very distinct, and very dangerous objects.

Tensa grinned. "The Cain Key and the Terra Scroll. Ragnarok's conquest just went from weeks to hours. Thank you Kye, my plan worked perfectly."

**OXOXOXO**

**Avatar Trivia:**

**Book 5 Chapter 3**

**OXOXOXO**

This is likely going to be the only time (outside of the bad endings) that Kye will be defeated in battle, even if it was a cheap victory on Tensa's part.

Even in the heat of battle, Sokka ends up in an amusing situation, making a kind of comic out of his own imprints on the wall.

Tensa's ability to bend his own body, as well as generate Fire, Water and Air makes him the second most versatile character that I've created, just behind Kyora.

That One Piece fic I mentioned is going to have several of my OCs, including Kyora. For those curious about it, the story starts after Punk Hazard but before Dressrosa.

You can still vote for the ending you want to see! Note that most endings aren't happy endings, so if you want a happy ending, vote for it!


End file.
